


Enslaving Heero

by Akuma2x1



Series: Enslaving Heero [1]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, M/M, S/M, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-22
Updated: 2007-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-28 19:49:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 56
Words: 216,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akuma2x1/pseuds/Akuma2x1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the war, Heero got interested in BDSM activities and one day, he joined a BDSM online community and met GoD, who proceeded to take Heero as his slave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to counter Syn-chan's fic Forbidden Control. (Just count how old this fic is *sweatdrops*) This is my wildest dream in making Hee-chan submissive and torturing him with his consent *grins* Anyway this is not for readers under 18.

It had been six months since the end of the war and Heero Yuy was at the brink of losing himself. The war was over, having abandoned him like a puppy shoved away from it's owner. He would receive no more orders, not even from Doctor J, who had prematurely passed away.

During the war, he knew what his orders were. Destroying enemy bases, fighting mobile suits, and trying to stop the war. But now, since he had accomplished all of them, he didn't know what to do.

After the end of the first war, he still had to keep his Gundam safe. The rumor of another rebellion kept him busy by supplying him with things to do, in preparation for the next battle.

After the Marimeia episode, he didn't know where to turn. With his Gundam long since destroyed he was directionless, with no missions or orders to follow. He disappeared and left his comrades without even a note. He then changed his name and stayed on earth doing miscellaneous jobs.

But still, he felt something hollow inside him. No one cared about him. Well, maybe that wasn't fully right, his comrades would care. He was sure of that, especially a certain braided boy, who often chewed him out for being a suicidal maniac.

But Heero didn't want that. He wanted to be controlled, to be owned, too feel that he belonged to someone. Someone who was strong enough to stop him from taking suicidal actions and someone who would spend their time with him. The ex-Wing pilot often spent time with his laptop after work, looking for some information or places that could fulfill this craving.

Eventually, he stumbled upon a site, which caught his interest. The site delved into submissive and dominant relationships. Reading the explanations, Heero was positive that he was submissive and became fond of the relationship descriptions. He explored the site, absorbing every bit of information it gave and then hopped to a similar site. After a week of intense study and the enjoyment of some of the stories, which were written on the site, Heero decided that he wanted a dominant partner. He wanted a Master to order and control him.

With that intention, the Japanese boy joined a chat room, which was recommended by most of the sites as one of the best places to find a dominant or submissive partner. The chat room was moderated by some people, who were famous in the area. They acted as guardians for everyone who was involved, making sure everyone consented to play and not because they were forced. So, needless to say, this agreement meant that this chat room would be safe and controlled.

Heero logged in with "Wing" as his nickname. There were only six persons in the chat room, including him and he was welcomed by one of the moderators.

<GoD> Welcome Wing. Are you a sub or a dom person? Or you could be both?  
<Wing> I'm a sub.  
<GoD> Okay boy, since I'm a dom, I'll address you like that. You're a boy, aren't you?  
<Wing> Yes, Sir. Understood, Sir.  
<GoD> You're good as a sub. Are you waiting for your Master?  
<Wing> I don't have a Master.  
<LordX> Hmm, how old are you, boy?

Knowing that one of the rules in this chat room is "never lie", Heero typed his age.

<Wing> 18, Sir  
<GoD> 18? You're a bit young for this. Are you new to this game?  
<Wing> Yes, Sir  
<LordX> Have you ever been with a man?  
<Wing> No, Sir  
<Mrs. Blood> How about a woman, then?  
<Wing> No, Madam.  
<GoD> *whistles* you're a virgin then? What made you come here, boy?  
<Wing> I want to be owned and ordered by my Master, Sir.  
<LadyS/M> Master? Not Mistress?

Heero thought about it. He had no objection for having males or females as his Master. The one he needed was someone who would own and order him.

<Wing> Male or female isn't important, Madam.  
<Pedophile_Lover> Will you subject sexually to your Master?  
<Wing> I'll subject to everything my Master orders me to do, Sir.

And Heero meant what he typed. He wanted to be fully controlled, owned, and of course if his Master were kind, it would be even better. He didn't have anything to lose. Oh, maybe his virginity, but he didn't mind to exchange it, if he could have what he wanted.

<Pedophile_Lover> Describe yourself, boy.  
<Wing> Japanese, height 155 cm, weight 45 kg, brown hair, blue eyes.  
<GoD> Japanese, my favorite kind.  
<Lady S/M> I love Japanese boys. They are so pretty.  
<Pedophile_Lover> you seem to fit my category, boy.  
<LadyS/M> I have a sub, but you're interesting, boy.  
<LordX> Hey, I love taking a virgin and I don't mind having another sub.  
<Mrs.Blood> Having a young boy as my servant is very pleasuring. I think I want you, boy.  
<GoD> Whoa, whoa, down you all. *chuckles* Wing, I think they are fond of you. It's very rare to have a newbie being asked by so many Masters at once.  
<Wing> Is it?  
<GoD> I never lie.  
<Wing> Forgive me for doubting you, Sir  
<GoD> You're really good for a novice, boy. I think I like you. And since I have no sub right now, I think I'll offer myself too as your dom.  
<Mrs.Blood> Hey, GoD. Don't take all the fun for yourself. *giggles* We also want the boy, remember?  
<GoD> Ah, so true. Of course, it all depends on Wing to choose who will be his Master or mistress. So guys, I allow you to type privately to him, once, to offer what you have for him. And Wing?  
<Wing> Yes, Sir?  
<GoD> You don't have to choose your Master/Mistress right away. You still can come back later, to find another one.  
<Wing> I understand, Sir.  
<GoD> Good boy, so let's give the boy what we have, guys.

Heero soon had five new windows popping up on his laptop monitor. He never thought it would be so easy to find a Master. Now all he had to do, was choose the one who was most suitable for him. He quickly dismissed Lady S/M, LordX and Pedophile_Lover without reading the comments on their windows. The first two were dismissed because they already had another sub. Heero didn't want to share his Master with another, he wanted all the affection and orders to be given to him exclusively.

He dismissed Pedophile_Lover because the nickname had already described the person. Heero didn't like it from the first time he read the nickname. That left Mrs.Blood and GoD as candidates. Heero read Mrs. Blood's comment. She offered so many facilities and described how she would treat him, making Heero's eyes hurt at reading her propositions, that still continued across the screen.

The Japanese boy, clicked on the last window and was surprised to see there was only one sentence.  "You belong to me, body, heart, mind, and soul."   Just by reading that sentence, Heero already felt like he belonged to this person. Belonged to him completely. This was what he needed.

<LordX> Have you made your choice, boy?  
<GoD> Patience, LordX, he needs time to think about it.  
<Wing> I have decided, Sir, Madam.  
<GoD> Good, then tell us who the lucky person is.  
<Wing> It's you, Master GoD  
<LadyS/M> Damn, why do you always get what you want, GoD?  
<Pedophile_Lover> Yes, I also wonder what you offer to the subs for them to always choose you over us.  
<GoD> *chuckles* That's my secret  
<Mrs.Blood> It's not fair...I wanted the boy  
<GoD> Ah, but the boy wants me. Don't you, boy?  
<Wing> Yes Master  
<GoD> Let's talk privately. As the Moderator, there are some things I need to go over with you.  
<Wing> Yes, Master  
<LadyS/M> *sighs* There goes the boy.  
<GoD> Lol, see ya later guys.  
<Mrs.Blood> I don't think I'll see you two for a while. You're really lucky to have one of the most famous players as your Master, boy.  
<Wing> Thank you, Madam

After politely excusing himself, Heero quit the chat room and focused his attention to the window where he would chat with his Master. His Master. He had already had a Master. Heero felt a wave of euphoria inside him. There was no turning back now.

<GoD> So boy, we are finally alone.  
<Wing> Yes Master  
<GoD> Right now, I am not your Master. I'm talking to you as the moderator. Since you've never had a Master, I'm asking for your data. Give me your email address, boy.

Heero gave him his email address and soon he received a form. His Master ordered him to fill the form with his true identity and attached his latest picture with it. Heero considered filling out the form with fake information, but he shoved the thought away. The war was over, he had nothing to lose by revealing his true identity. Moreover, this data would be confidential. Only moderators could access it and they used it to keep track of the players. And with his hacking skill, Heero could delete the data whenever he wanted.

Heero filled out the form, attached his picture and then sent it to his Master. He waited for 15 minutes, nervous and fidgity. He didn't dare ask his Master, for he knew a good sub never spoke without permission.

<GoD> Boy  
<Wing> Yes, Sir?  
<GoD> I have saved your data. Right now, let's talk equally...before I make you mine.

Heero felt a slight happy sensation at the anticipation he would belong to this man.

<Wing> Okay, Sir  
<GoD> You don't have to call me Sir, since we are equal right now.  
<Wing> Okay  
<GoD> I know you want to be my sub for a couple of days or maybe a week, right?  
<Wing> Yes  
<GoD> Will you still want me to be your Master after a week?  
<Wing> It depends  
<GoD> On what?  
<Wing> If I feel contented, I will. If not, I'll search for another Master  
<GoD> I see. But I don't agree with you.  
<Wing> What do you mean?  
<GoD> I'm a possessive man. After seeing your data, your picture, and thinking about your personality, I have decided that I want to keep you with me.  
<Wing> Keep me?  
<GoD> I want you to be my slave

Heero stared wide eyed at the sentence. Slave? The man wanted him as a slave? He trembled as he recalled the information that he had memorized. A slave is a lower degree of a sub. Being a sub, he would have the right to negotiate any treatment he wanted. He would have his safe word, which could stop the game and he didn't have to use all of his time in the game. But being a slave would mean to fully surrender and submit to the man. He would have to trust the man, for he would have no more control of himself. He would not be free. The man would take his power of decision away and control his life 24 hours.

The Japanese boy didn't know what he wanted right now. He wanted to be owned, yes, but to make it into a permanent arrangement? He was not so sure. Being a slave meant that he would sign a contract that showed his consent. He didn't know whether he wanted to sign it. What if this Master wasn't kind? What if the man was an ex-enemy?

But to his surprise, Heero found that thinking about being a slave had turned him on. He could feel his black spandex becoming tighter as he considered this option.

<GoD> Well?  
<Wing> How long will you take me as your slave?  
<GoD> Until I get tired of you. And considering how beautiful you are, I think it will be a long time before I give you your contract back.

Heero was surprised to realize that he blushed when the man said he was beautiful.

<Wing> May I see your face, first?  
<GoD> No, you'll have to accept me for who I am. I can be anyone, I can be your friend, your enemy, or a mere stranger.  
<Wing> But...you have already seen my face  
<GoD> I like to remain unknown.  If you choose to refuse this offer then so be it.

Heero bit his lower lip. This man could be anyone. An old man, middle aged man, or even a boy like him.

<Wing> I would prefer to be your sub, then.  
<GoD> I want you to be my slave. Take it or leave it.  
<Wing> You won't consider taking me as a sub?  
<GoD> Like I said before, I'm a possessive person. I don't want to share you with anyone else. You're mine. Mine to use, mine to order, mine to punish, and mine to love.

Love. This man will love him. Heero closed his eyes, feeling a warm sensation course through his body. Funny, Heero just met this man a couple of minutes ago but the he had managed to affect him so much.

<Wing> If I choose to be your slave, what will you ask of me?  
<GoD> Whatever I want you to do. Mainly, I want you to stay with me, to be my slave, my servant, my valet, and of course, my bedwarmer. I'll use you anytime I want and you'll submit to my every need.

Use him anytime he wanted? Heero hugged himself, feeling the sensation swirl inside him, he really would have no control at all. This could be very dangerous. But then again, it was what he did in the past. Accomplishing dangerous missions and not hesitating to take suicidal actions. He always gave all his time for the missions and orders from Dr.J. What was the difference now, in being this man's slave? It was now or never. Heero thought he would never get an offer like this again, if he refused it.

<Wing> Okay then, I'll be your slave  
<GoD> Have you considered this thing very carefully? Once you sign the contract, you'll have no way back.  
<Wing> Yes, I want to be yours.

The screen was idle for a moment before GoD typed again.

<GoD> Very well, then. I'll send the contract to your email address. Read it carefully and think about it, boy. Although you have agreed to be my slave, I'll give you three days to think. If you still want me after that, print the contract and send me a mail notification of your agreement. I'll pick you up at 7 AM. You'll unlock the door and wait for me in the middle of the room, kneeling and head bowed. You'll have your belongings next to you and hold the signed contract in your mouth. Understand?  
<Wink> Yes  
<GoD> Good, I look forward to seeing you three days from now  
<Wink> May I know your name?  
<GoD> No, you'll know it later when you become my slave.


	2. Chapter 2

6.45 AM Three days later. Heero was fidgeting in his room. He had read the contract and considered it once again. His rational mind told him to stop this crazy deal but another part of him wanted to be owned by this man. Desire beat the rational thought and he sent his agreement the day after he received the contract. Now he was waiting for his Master to pick him up.

6.55 AM

Heero knelt on the floor. He didn't have many personal items so he had only one bag at his side. Following his Master's orders, Heero had quit his job and paid the last time for his rent room. He was wearing his green tank top and black spandex. The signed contract was already between his lips. Kami-sama helped him, may his Master be kind and gentle.

7.00 AM

The door was opened and Heero fought the urge to lift his head, to see his Master. He managed to keep his head bowed like a good slave he was while his Master approached him. His Master stopped in front of him and took the contract from his mouth. While his Master read reading the contract, Heero looked at his Master, as much as he could see from his position, of course. His Master had slender legs. He was wearing black boots and black pants. Heero wondered if his shirt would be black too, like Duo used to wear. Heero smiled slightly remembering his braided companion. What was he doing right now? Heero couldn't imagine Duo's reaction if he knew about what he was doing right now.

Heero noticed that his Master had set the contract aside and retrieved something from his pocket. Then Heero felt his head being lifted a little so now he stared at his Master midsection. His Master indeed wore a black shirt. A cold metal piece encircled Heero's neck and followed by a snapping sound that confirmed his thought that he was being collared.

"You're mine now, slave."

Heero was startled when he heard his Master's voice. He knew that voice well, so familiar to him. Heero looked up and met a pair of familiar violet eyes.

Bloody Hell! HIM???????????????

"Duo." Heero's face became white and he shook slightly. He never imagined Duo being his Master. Not ever. Heero was sure that Duo was not the type of person who liked to do this sort of things. But it turned out that he had been wrong about Duo. Heero cursed when he realized the meaning of his Master's nickname. GoD...God of Death...Shinigami! Kami-sama what he had gotten himself into?

"Yes, it's me. I'm your Master now, Heero." Duo looked at Heero, amused at his Japanese slave's reaction.

"You set me up" Heero felt anger welt up inside him.

"No, you did it by yourself. You chose me remember? I have already given you two chances to pull out but you didn't take those chances." Duo said calmly

"I didn't know it was you all this time!" Heero snapped

Duo frowned, "I've said that I could be anyone, remember. Now, I don't approve of you talking to me like that, slave."

"I'm not your slave. I'll pull out now." Heero tried to stand up only to find Duo hold his neck with one hand and the other hand pushed his shoulder down, forcing him to kneel again.

"No, it's too late. You're mine now." Duo hissed and pressed the collar around Heero's neck. "This is the symbol of my ownership. You'll wear it all the time, understand slave?"

Heero gasped at Duo's tone. It was not his usual cheerful tone. Duo was using the tone that a Master used to speak to his slave. And unconsciously, Heero replied, "Yes, Master."

"Good" Duo put his fore finger on Heero's mouth when the Japanese boy was about to speak again. "Listen to me first. You may think me as your friend before but now, you have to discard that thought. I'm your Master now, the owner of your body, heart, mind, and soul. And you're my slave, mine to use, to love, and to punish."

Duo watched as Heero's eyes widened at the word 'punish'. "Yes Heero, you're mine to punish as I want, especially when you made a mistake or something that upset me. Do you understand your position now?"

Heero looked at Duo in disbelief. This Duo was really different from the Duo he knew. He could see the danger and authority in those violet eyes. This was his Master, not his friend. Many questions ran inside his mind but he had no answers for them so Heero blurted out the first thing came in his mind. "What are you going to do with me?"

Duo smirked. "Whatever I want to do, slave. I know you're very surprised and have many questions for me. But I order you to set them aside. Right now, your curiosity is not as important as my orders. I'll deal with them later. As your Master, I may answer them or dismiss them. But as my slave, you're bond to answer all my questions. And remember, I don't like my slave to lie. So now answer me, do you understand your position now, slave?"

Heero felt his Master tightened his grip on his shoulder. This was his Master, the one who owned him. He wanted to be ordered, to be controlled, and to be owned. So what's the matter if his Master turned out to be Duo, one of his friends? Strangely, Heero felt that he didn't mind Duo being his Master. Yes, he was shocked at first but now, he had passed the shock and calmly accepted it. So he answered his Master. "Yes Master."

"Good" Heero felt Duo release his grip and pet his head like petting a puppy. "Let's go then, we'll continue this at my apartment."

"Your apartment, Duo?" Heero blurted out accidentally, out of wonder because he never thought Duo would stay on earth and had an apartment. He saw Duo's face darkened and knew that he had made his first mistake. This was his Master, not his friend, Heero reminded himself. "I'm sorry Master."

"Apologize accepted but I still have to punish you for that." Duo eyed Heero. "I'll address your punishment later, right now I want to show you your new house. Let's go."

Heero gulped and nodded. He took his bag and followed Duo, who took the contract he had set aside before. They came to the parking lot and Heero was surprised to see Duo open the door of a black Ferrari. "Master?"

"Yes, slave?"

"How did you get the money to buy this thing?"

Duo smirked, enjoying Heero's confused expression. "I had saved a lot of money during the war, slave." Heero interpreted this as hacking OZ base and transferring the fund into a personal account. Duo was a great hacker, after all. Second to him, of course. "I also work now though I can live from the interest. Enough asking, now get in the car."

 

Heero put his bag in the car's boot and sat next to Duo, who had started the car. They drove in silent for a couple of minutes until Duo broke the silence. "Have you done all I have ordered?"

"Yes Master. I have quit my job and paid for the last time the rent of the room. I also transferred my bank account into your account." Heero now had nothing except trusting and following his new Master.

"Good, you'll have your reward later. Remember slave, I'll give you punishment for disobedience, mistakes, or other bad behaviors and I'll reward you for being obedient and pleasing me."

"Thank you Master." Strangely, Heero felt happy when Duo approved of his works.

They entered the basement of an exclusive apartment. After taking out Heero's bag, Duo led Heero to the elevator and swiped a card through some system machine next to the door where usually they put the buttons to control the elevator. The system processed the card and soon Heero felt the elevator moved up. Duo then turned to Heero. "Now listen slave, this is the card key to the 21th floor. I'll give you one later. The floor only has one room, my room, so we don't have to worry about our neighbours. I have already told the guards down there that you will live with me so they will let you in."

Heero nodded and kept his head bowed, processing what he had done. He had become Duo's slave. Of all the people, he ran into Duo. The world was really small, indeed. Heero felt a finger lifting his head. He looked up and saw that his Master was standing very close before him. "Heero, you're mine now. You aren't free anymore, understand? There's no turning back, I'll keep you and take care of you." Duo whispered the words while caressing his collar, punctuating that he indeed owned Heero.

The bell chimed and the elevator's door opened. Duo stepped out, leaving his slave dazzling, absorbing his words. Heero quickly regained himself. No turning back. He was Duo's slave now. Heero took his bag and followed Duo out of the elevator. It appeared that the elevator led them straight to the living room. Being Japanese, Heero took off his shoes and walked to the room with his socks on. He noticed that Duo had also took off his shoes and was using slippers.

Heero studied the room; it was big, nice and neat. Quite opposite with what Heero had in mind. There were wide sofas with cushion in the middle of the room, equipped with low table and big 30" television near them. Behind the sofa, there was a dinner table with two seats. On his left, Heero saw the glass door that would lead him to the balcony. Duo pointed at the door in front of them. "That's the kitchen. I know you can cook, so you're' responsible of the kitchen from now on as I'm a disaster in the kitchen."

Heero smirked as he remembered how bad Duo was when they stayed at a safe house. "Yes Master. I understand that very well."

Duo just chuckled and walked to the other door on the right, gesturing Heero to follow him. "This is the bedroom. That small door will lead you to the bathroom. There was another bathroom next to the kitchen but I don't think we will use it often." Duo grinned and looked at his slave, who eyed the king sized bed warily. "Any question, slave?"

"Uhm, where's my room, Master?"

"You don't have a room, slave. Your place is here with me."

"You mean.." Heero eyed the bed once again. " I'll sleep with you, Master?"

"Not only sleep, slave. This is where I usually administer your reward and your punishment. And of course sleeping with me will mean that you'll be available every time I want to use your body." Duo grinned when he saw that his words made Heero flinch. "Ah, you worry about sex, right?"

Heero blushed and nodded. He was a virgin, for God's sake. Though he had read some stories involving male and male sex, he had so little idea how to do it.

"Don't worry, I'll go easy on you. I promise I'll be gentle for your first time." Duo reached out and pulled Heero into his embrace. "I won't lie, it'll hurt the first time but I promise it'll be worth it. I won't spare you so the only thing you can do is trust me, slave. I'll fuck you roughly some other times, using your body like I want, because it's mine. But trust me, I'll never harm you seriously. Hurt you maybe, I have to punish you to remind your status and fix your mistakes."

Heero felt Duo hugged him tightly as Duo's breath brushed against his face. Trust, yes that's the only thing he could do. Duo was his Master; he could do anything to him, take anything he wanted. "I trust you, Master."

"Good. Now that you're my slave, I want to taste you." Duo leaned forward and captured Heero's lips. First, the kiss was gentle then Duo took control. He ran his tongue over Heero's lips, claiming those soft lips as his. Duo growled and stuck his tongue into Heero's slightly open mouth. He never asked permission for it because he was his. Now he just punctuated his ownership by claiming the moist cavern, running his tongue inside it.

Heero was flying. He never knew that a kiss was so good. He compared this kiss with his first kiss and found out that this was far better than the first time. Moreover, the person who was kissing him now was his Master, the one who owned him. Duo was a great kisser, making him wonder where he learnt all of this.

Finally satisfied, Duo pulled away and chuckled when he saw the dazzled look in Heero's eyes. "Just kissing you made you fly. I wonder what it'll be like when I take you." Duo licked Heero's lips once again. "You taste good just like I thought you would from the first time i saw you. You don't know how much I wanted to taste your pouting lips during the war, slave."

"I really don't know, Master." Heero was still a bit dazzled.

"Well, there are a lot of things you don't know about me, slave." Duo grinned. "Tell me, is this your first kiss?"

Heero shook his head.

"Ah, too bad. I thought I would be your first." Duo's voice seemed to be a bit disappointed. Heero found that he didn't want to make his Master disappointed.

"You're my second, Master. And your kiss is far better than hers."

"Her?" Duo looked sharply at Heero. "Who gave you your first kiss, slave?"

"Relena"

As soon as the name left Heero's mouth, Duo growled. "You kissed Relena? Do you love her?"

"No, I don't love her, Master."

Duo narrowed his eyes. "I don't like liars. If I ever find out that you're lying to me, the punishment will be severe and maybe I'll disown you."

Heero gulped at the thought of being ditched and alone again. "It's true, I don't love her. It was her who kissed me. I didn't kiss back."

"When did she kiss you?"

"Five months ago. She managed to track me down but I quickly moved away after that."

"That bitch.." Heero could feel the hatred in Duo's voice.

"You don't like her, Master?"

"No. I have had enough watching her plastering herself to you during the war. Now that I'm your Master, I don't want to see her near you."

"I'll try to avoid her then, Master." To tell the truth, Heero also had tried hard to avoid the persistent girl. He didn't like her but still she was important to the peace so he had to watch her during the war.

"Well, you better." Duo muttered and then he laughed. "Not that you'll meet her in the near future. You won't be going anywhere, slave. You'll stay here and serve me."

Heero nodded. He much preferred to be with Duo than to be with Relena. Actually, he would prefer to be with anyone else save the persistent and delusional girl. Duo released him and pointed at the closet next to the bed. "I've emptied the left side. Put all your clothes and belongings there now."

As Heero emptied his bag, Duo sat on the bed. He frowned when Heero took out his laptop. "Wait, give me that laptop."

Heero was confused but he gave Duo the laptop as ordered.

Duo took the laptop and put it in the closet's drawer then locked it. He shoved the key into his pocket. "Master?" Heero looked at Duo, wondering why Duo locked his laptop in the drawer.

"During the war, you always were at your laptop, ignoring me and the others. So now I want you to stay away from your laptop." Duo looked at Heero calmly. To tell the truth, he was jealous of the laptop. Now that Heero was his, the laptop was history.

Heero went pale thinking for living without his laptop. How could he stand that? He had been used to do everything with his laptop. Now his Master wanted him to stay away from his laptop? "Master, I can't do that. You have to let me access my laptop."

"Yes you can. You can't negotiate here slave. That's my order and that's final." Duo spoke sharply.

Heero bowed his head. It was true that it was his Master's order and he should obey it but still..."I'll do anything you want, Master. But please let me access my laptop."

Duo frowned and stood up. He pulled Heero's chin so his eyes would meet his owns. "I don't like to repeat myself, slave. This is your first day and you have already been defiant. I'll see that you receive a proper punishment for that. Now I only want to hold your laptop for two or three days but I think I'll keep it longer."

The Japanese boy gulped as he heard Duo's words. He soon regretted his previous action. "Master, I'm sorry. I'll obey you, but please don't extend the time."

"Too late for that." Duo told him coldly and when he saw Heero was going to protest, he interrupted, "And I'll make it into forever if you don't want to obey me."

Heero quickly closed his mouth, swallowing the words he was going to say. He couldn't bear parting with his laptop forever. Maybe he could endure a couple of days. If he did well and pleased his Master, Duo might reconsider giving his laptop back in a shorter period of time. "I'll obey you, Master."

"Good, now resume your work." Duo let go of Heero's chin and sat back on the bed.

Heero put his clothes away efficiently in the closet. Lastly, he pulled out his gun and put it together with the clothes. Then he turned to Duo, waiting for his next order.

Duo eyed him for several minutes, making Heero nervous, before he spoke out. "I said ALL of your clothes, slave."


	3. Chapter 3

"I said ALL of your clothes, slave."

Heero opened his mouth, wanting to say that he had emptied his bag, but then he noticed that Duo eyed his body. The ex-Wing pilot blushed when he realized what Duo meant. "You want me to be naked, Master?"

"So naive." Duo smirked. "Yes, slave. I want to see and inspect my property. Now strip."

Duo said the last two words with a dominating tone and Heero found himself tugging his tank top off. Blushing and reminding himself that this is an order from his Master, he quickly pulled off his tank top and let it slide to the floor. Then he put his hands around his spandex and looked at his Master. As Duo nodded, Heero pulled down the spandex and stepped out of it, blushing all the way.

"Ah, no underwear, I see. You're beautiful, slave." Duo let out a slight chuckle when he saw Heero move his hands to cover his half hard erection. It looked like his slave was turned on by his humiliation. Heero was a natural sub, indeed. "No need to be ashamed, you'll soon get used to this condition."

Heero looked up, surprised evident in his eyes. Get used to? His master wanted him to be naked all day?

"What? Do you think I'm gonna let your beauty stay hidden beneath clothes? No, slave. When we're alone in this apartment, I expect you to be naked, save your collar and my other signs that I'll put on you later. Now come here, I want to inspect you." Duo opened his legs and pointed at the space between them.

Feeling that it was useless to cover his private parts, Heero finally gave up his effort and walked to where his Master pointed.

"Kneel, legs wide apart, hands behind your back, shoulders straight, and head bowed."

Heero quickly obeyed the order.

"You'll go into this position when I snap my fingers like this." Duo snapped his fingers twice. "Understand?"

"Yes, Master."

"I know you have never been in this kind of relationship before, so I'll train you from the start. You'll be a perfect slave, but for me only."

Perfect slave, not a perfect soldier anymore. Kami-sama, Heero never thought that his life would be turned upside down in one day. "I'll try hard to please you, Master."

"Good. Now lay on the bed, face down and stay still while I inspect you."

Heero complied and soon felt fingers roaming over his body, kneading and probing his buttocks. He wriggled a little when Duo's fingers trailed into the crevice between his cheeks and received a smack. "Stay still." Duo caressed that sweet ass while Heero tried to keep still.

His Master then flipped him over to lie on his back and the fingers returned to his body. Duo paid special attention to his nipples, playing with them. The fingers danced skillfully on his nipples, twirling and pulling them. Heero let out a moan as he felt his nipples being stroked over and over until they fully hardened. Not that Duo stopped when they were hardened though, he kept toying with them, prodding and pinching until Heero couldn't help but moan and moan again.

"So responsive... " Duo chuckled. "Let's inspect my property further, ne?"

Heero bit his lips in order not to thrash and squirm as Duo explored lower and played with his balls and cock, stroking it to full erection. As Duo pumped his cock slowly, Heero couldn't help but to thrust up. "Master...."

"Do you feel the pleasure I'm giving to you now, my slave?"

"Ye..yes." Heero moaned as his Master played with his cock.

"Remember, your body is mine. You may not let anyone touch your body, except me, and that's including you, slave. You may not touch your body without my permission, understand?" Duo talked to his slave while rubbing the head of Heero's erection.

"Yes......" Heero found it hard to think with his Master's hand on his cock. He heard what he had said and repeated it, without thinking, between his moans. "My body is yours...may not..touch it...."

"Yes, slave. You may not touch it." Duo smiled as he saw his slave had received all his words without argument. "You may not come, since it was not your right to do so. I own your body so I'll say when and where you're allowed to come, understand?" To accentuate his words, Duo softly squeezed the throbbing staff in his hand.

"Ah....." The sensation was too strong. His Master was ruling his mind and his body, especially his cock. Heero couldn't think clearly as his orgasm was building up but his Master's words were clearly echoing in his mind. Again, Heero found himself repeating his Master's words. "May not come....nn...not my right......."

"Yes, slave. You have no rights. I let you come because it is my pleasure to see my slave reaching his orgasm. Your pleasure is nothing. You only exist to serve me, to be my pleasure toy." Duo kept talking, letting his words rule Heero's mind.

Heero was a mess. His world had narrowed into his Master's hand on his cock and his Master's voice echoing in his mind. "Uh...This..your pleasure.....not my pleasure...ah.....I only exist....to serve you...nn....to be your toy....."

"Very good." Duo leaned down and kissed his slave, adding more dazzling sensation to Heero, whose condition was on the verge of coming.

"Do you want me to let you come, slave?" Duo pulled away and smirked as he watched the evident distress on his slave's face.

Heero nodded, unable to form words as his Master kept pumping his cock. Too slow and not hard enough to make him come. Suddenly the hand on his cock disappeared, leaving him hard and unsatisfied. Heero looked up and saw his Master hovering above him. "Mas......Master?"

"I don't want you to come, slave. I don't think you have pleased me enough to earn that privilege." Duo grinned at the shock on Heero's face. "Yes, slave. I can play with your body, making your cock hard, but to let you come has to be earned, slave. It's true that it's my pleasure to let you come, but it is not very necessary for me. I can leave you unsatisfied like this if your attitude doesn't please me."

Heero bit his lower lip, trying to process his Master's words. He didn't please his Master....of course, this was his punishment for his disobedience over the laptop. Heero threw his head back and whimpered his apology. "Master, I'm sorry. I won't be defiant again."

"Ah, but you have been defiant, slave. And you must know that I never leave my slave unpunished for his bad behavior." Duo smirked, looking at his desperate slave.

"I know I'm bad. I won't do it again. Please, let me come, Master." Heero was really hard; he needed release. His Master had to give him release. If Heero could think clearly, he would realize that he didn't need his Master to reach the release and his body seemed to know the fact for his hand was trailing down, wanting to give him release.

But a growl from his Master stopped the hand. "Don't touch it. Your body is mine, not yours."

Heero swallowed at his Master's growl and dangerous tone. The growl like the growl of a dog whose territory was being invaded. And the tone of his voice was like the one someone used when he felt his property was being touched by someone else. Heero realized that he almost made another mistake by touching something that was not his anymore.

The hand stopped trailing and fell limp to his side. Heero's mind was repeating the words his Master said to him during his tormenting. His body was his Master's property, only his Master had the right to use and touch it. He only could come if his Master ordered him to. His pleasure was nothing. He only existed to serve his Master, to pleasure his Master.

He could not come without his Master's permission. The words echoed in his mind. Knowing that he had no rule over his body, Heero only could moan and whimper at the stress of not having release. "I'm sorry, Master......but please....let me come....I have to come..."

Somewhere deep inside his subconsciousness, his intelligence registered that Duo was conditioning him to be his perfect slave, to obey all his orders and to let his Master have complete control over him. But Heero was not aware of that now, all he was aware was his throbbing erection and that needed release.

"No, you don't have to come, slave." Duo smacked his hard cock, making Heero jump in surprise and pain. He looked at his Master who was looking back at him. There was a dangerous gleam on the violet eyes and when Duo spoke, the tone was very masterful and demanding to be obeyed, right away. "You may not come."

Heero whimpered. His body was aching for release, but his Master ordered him not to come. Duo surely was a sadist by nature, but then again, if he hadn't been defiant to his Master, he might be have gained release by now. A part of his body wanted release while the other part wanted to obey his Master. It seemed that the part that wanted pleasure still strong and Heero found himself begging his Master again. Heero knew that he was pushing his Master, but he couldn't help it. "Please, Master. I ...."

"If you come I'll surely punish you." Duo cut off Heero's words. His tone was very dangerous now.

Hearing that tone, Heero knew all his efforts would be futile. He would not get any release from his Master. This was his punishment. As he realized he lost the battle, Heero slumped back in defeat on the bed. His cock was throbbing painfully, but he could do nothing about it. It was not his anymore. It belonged to his Master, his owner.

Duo smiled as he saw Heero lay on the bed in submission. Caressing Heero's cheek, Duo spoke in tender voice. "Very good, my slave. If you keep obeying me like this, I'm sure you'll have your release soon."

Feeling his Master's caress, Heero nodded. "I'm trying, Master."

Duo smiled and kissed his slave's lips lightly. "Now stand up and go to the bathroom. I'll clean you there."

Heero slowly stood up and tried hard to ignore his throbbing erection. He had to endure this punishment as his Master told him to.

The bathroom was specially designed for the luxury. A wide, oval shaped bathtub greeted Heero's eyes, once he stepped into the bathroom. There was a toilet beside the bathtub and another shower head beside it. He wondered what it meant and why the shower head was quite different from the one on the bathtub. Above the toilet, Heero could see some bottles of lubes and shampoos were placed on the shelf.

Duo passed by him and sat on the edge of the bathtub, near the toilet. "Come here, over my knee."

Heero was again confused. Didn't his Master say that he wanted to clean him? Judging from the position he would make over his Master's knee, Heero thought his Master would spank him. "Slave" The dangerous tone on the word snapped Heero from his thoughts and he quickly knelt beside Duo and laid himself across Duo's lap. His poor cock was trapped between Duo's thighs.

Duo didn't say anything as he let his fingers caress and knead his slave's buttocks. Heero relaxed and closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of his Master's fingers on him. Suddenly, he felt his buttocks being pried apart and he looked back to see Duo applying lube to his fingers. Was his Master going to claim him now? Heero trembled in anticipation as one finger pushed inside his tight entrance.

"Stay still and relax, slave."

Heero tried his best to relax and felt another finger join the first inside him. He whimpered in pain as the fingers stretched his virgin canal. After five minutes of prodding, exploring and stretching, the fingers pulled away.

Heero gasped as he felt something cold, slippery, and bigger than the fingers push against his sphincter. He looked back and was terrified as he saw Duo was pushing the strange shower head into him. "This is a shower head with special nozzle attached on it. You'll use this to clean your insides everyday." Duo said calmly and pushed the nozzle head past Heero's sphincter. Heero cried out as he felt the cold metal invade his rectum.

Reacting on instinct, Heero squirmed and tried to push the alien thing out of his body. Duo held Heero still and smacked his buttocks hard. "Quiet. I told you to keep still. It's nothing compared to my cock, slave. You have to learn to accept and submit to me." Heero still panted and whimpered when Duo pushed the nozzle in a little more, but he had stopped squirming.

"Good slave. I'll show you how to use it once and then you'll do it by yourself."

Heero heard his Master's voice and then felt the warm water fill his rectum. First the sensation was quite pleasing, until he felt his stomach was swollen. Duo pulled out the nozzle and asked Heero to clench his sphincter to prevent the water from flooding out.

They stayed in silence for several minutes until Heero felt cramping inside and moaned. Duo let go of him and ordered him to sit on the toilet and defecate. Flushing slighty, Heero scurried to obey, just in time, he felt he couldn't hold any longer. While Heero relaxed himself, Duo stood up.

"Keeping yourself cleaned and lubed is your obligation. I won't help you doing it. However, it's your choice to have yourself lubed or you'll experience dry fuck, slave." Duo looked at Heero, who nodded, then he continued, "Repeat this process once more and then fill the tub. I'm going to retrieve something for you."

Heero waited until Duo was out of the bathroom and then took the nozzle. He wondered what he had gotten himself into. He never thought his slavery would be so intimate. Of course he knew any Master wanted to fuck his slave, but he never thought of being naked all day nor being cleaned, like this, by his Master.

But what had been done couldn't be undone, he had to obey his Master's orders. He also noticed that during the process, his cock remained hard. Heero sighed at his rebellious body and inserted the nozzle into his rectum once again, grimacing a little as his sphincter cried in pain when the nozzle passed it. His Master had said that his cock would be bigger; Heero was worried at how he was going to take it inside his ass. But then again, since it was his Master's order, the only thing Heero could do was bear the penetration. He could not escape penetration, for it was his Master's right to use his body.

Duo came back just in time to watch Heero bending and applying the lube inside him. His slave jumped as he felt his ass being kneaded. "Easy slave." Duo chuckled as his slave glared at him. Heero had used his glare when he was annoyed by his Master during the war, but now, as a slave, Heero knew he would rarely be able to give Duo the glare. "You know you can be punished if you keep glaring at me, slave." Duo snapped his fingers.

His slave quickly bowed his head and knelt while muttering something in Japanese. The words unfortunately reached Duo's ears. He smirked as he acknowledged the word but chose to ignore it and leaned down, lifting his slave's head to claim him in a full kiss. When he broke the kiss, Duo chuckled as his slave clutched his legs, trying to regain his balance.

Duo sat at the edge of the bathtub. "Come here slave." Duo pointed between his spread legs and soon Heero was in front of him, kneeling and bowing his head. Duo smiled and petted his head. "Good slave. I see you filled the tub and obeyed my order." Duo kissed his slave's forehead and patted his own lap. "Now over my knee, I have something for you as reward."

Heero lowered himself once again on Duo's lap, moaning as his erection brushed Duo's clothes and wondering what kind of reward he would get. He felt his buttock being pried apart again and heard his Master voice. "This is your reward, relax and accept it." A cold blunt tip suddenly pressed into Heero's sphincter. Heero gasped as Duo pushed the object deeper into him. It was bigger than the nozzle, but softer and Heero whimpered as the object stretched him more, prodding his previous unexplored tissues..

"This is a butt plug, slave." Duo punctuated his sentence by pulling the plug out a little and droving it into his gasping slave. Heero's hands came up to pull out the object, but Duo quickly pinned them with his free hand. "Submit, slave. Relax and you'll enjoy it.."

"Please take it out, Master." Heero gasped again as the butt plug stretched him more, giving more pain in his stretched sphincter.

"You don't have right to order me, slave. Your body is mine not yours. Mine to use. If I want to stick something inside this body, so be it."

"It hurts......" Heero whimpered as his Master rolled the butt plug, brushing his sphincter.

"I know, but it will hurt more if I claim you without preparation first. You're so tight, slave." Duo leaned down and kissed the back of Heero's neck. "Submit, slave."

Submit.....this is his Master's order. He had to submit. Heero panted trying to adjust to the invader. His Master waited for a moment then pushed the plug deeper, making him whimper while trying to accommodate the invader. By now he estimated his ass had taken about four inches up of the plug. How long was the plug? He gasped as Duo pulled out the plug and then drove it back in, swiftly. Then he felt Duo doing small pushing and pulling motions, stretching his passage with the plug.

"I think you don't believe this is much of a reward, yes?" Duo kept pushing and pulling the plug while he talked. Heero nodded and heard his Master continue, "Believe me, you'll consider this a reward when I take you, slave. You're a virgin and tight. Usually, I like to claim without stretching too much, feeling the real virgin ass around my cock. However, it will be very painful for you so I'll spare you. This plug will help you to easily adjust to my size later. I'm bigger and twice as long as this plug, slave."

Heero widened his eyes as he estimated his Master's size. It was hard to accept the plug and to think he would have a bigger and longer thing than the plug. His Master was right, he should consider this as the reward. "Thank you for the reward, Master." He managed to speak between his gasps as the plug penetrated him.

Duo smiled and pushed the plug inside his slave for the last time and tied the end of it so the plug stayed inside his slave. "Now, time to clean you thoroughly." Duo lifted Heero and stood him up. "Undress me, slave."

"Uhm..Master?" Heero squirmed, feeling the plug inside him. The pain had eased a little but having something inside his ass was really uncomfortable.

"Yes?"

"The plug....don't you take it out?"

"Of course not. You'll wear it until I claim you. In fact, you'll have something inside your ass all the time. It could be the butt plug, dildo, or my cock." Duo grinned as Heero paled. "It's good for stretching and making you available all the time. Of course this could be used as your punishment too. The butt plug and dildo inside your ass will vary in size, depending your behavior. The one inside you now, can be considered as small. So you better not piss me off with your disobedience."

Heero was certain that his Master was a sadist, now. He didn't dare to imagine the size of the biggest plug if the one inside his ass right now could be said as small. He would make certain that he would never have to take a bigger plug than this and hurried undressing his Master.

Although Heero had estimated how big Duo was, he was still surprised when he saw his Master's cock. His mind screamed that he would never be able to take it up his ass, it would surely tear and rip him. Heero looked up and gasped as he saw lust on his Master's eyes. Unconsciously, he whimpered. "I won't take you now, slave." HisMaster's words managed to comfort him a little. However, his relief didn't last long as his Master continued, "But I need release."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't do it at home what Duo did to Heero or Heero did to Duo in this fic. I write this based on half fiction and half the truth. So if you want to know the whole truth, go find a good BDSM site or gay site whichever you want to know in this fic.

"But I need release."

Duo smirked as Heero stared at him in horror. "Close your eyes, slave."

Despite his apprehension, Heero obeyed and felt his Master's hand on the back of his neck.

"Open your mouth."

Heero opened his mouth and something quickly penetrated his mouth. He started as he realized his Master plan to fuck his mouth. The hand on the back of his head kept pushing, encouraging him to take more of his Master's cock. "Keep your eyes closed, I want you to concentrate only on me, filling your mouth. And watch out for your teeth, I don't want you to bite or scratch me." His Master's steel voice instructed him as he tried not to gag.

Duo stopped pushing when the tip of his cock touched the back of Heero's throat. He stayed there for a moment, letting Heero adjust to him and learn how to breathe through his nose. When Heero breathed steadily, Duo instructed his slave further. "Suck it"

Heero acted as instructed. He ran his tongue along the invader and found that he liked the taste. "Suck it like a lollipop, slave." Heero eagerly complied. He sucked and bobbed his head back and forth, just like a child having his lollipop. Duo's musk and scent lingered around him and he liked that. He unconsciously tried to engulf his Master's cock deeper and deeper, ignoring the slightly pain in his throat as the hard flesh entered deeper.

Duo let out a gasp which was quickly muffled. His other hand went down dan ruffled Heero's messy hair. "You're a natural cocksucker, slave. I'm impressed that you manage to deep throat me the first time. It looked like I won't need much time to teach you to suck my cock after all." The braided boy rocked slowly within Heero's mouth and then tensed, a sign for Heero to prepare himself for the upcoming event. The Japanese boy tried to relax as Duo pulled out a little and shot his release into his throat.

Heero felt the warm liquid explode from Duo's cock and gagged. "Swallow it all, slave." His Master ordered him again and Heero quickly obeyed. Duo tasted good, he didn't mind swallowing his come. On contrary, he felt proud that he could make his Master come so quickly.

Duo emptied himself into his slave's hot cavern, watching as his slave swallowed his seed. Contented and satisfied, he pulled out of his slave's mouth. Looking down, he saw his slave staring up at him, pride was shining in those Prussian blue eyes. Duo smiled. "Stand up." Once his slave stood up, Duo kissed him hard, tasting himself in his slave's mouth.

"Thank you. You really please me, slave." Duo released his slave and walked to the shelf, above the toilet, to retrieve the shaving tools he had put there earlier. He turned and smirked as his slave eyed the razor warily. "What do you have in mind, slave?"

Heero looked at his Master and stepped back. "You aren't gonna......"

"Gonna what, slave?"

"Shave me....with that?"

"Why not? Even though your body is the hairless type but I want ALL your skin to be hairless save your head." Duo grinned as his slave took one more step back. "Submit slave. You don't have any choice."

Heero closed his eyes and cursed himself for giving his body to his sadistic Master. He heard his Master order and complied, letting him play with his body. He felt the shaving cream being applied on his armpits and groin and soon felt the cold razor on his skin. As his Master worked on his body, Heero found himself praying that Duo was skillful enough to do this thing. He held his breath as the razor touched his private part and repeated the litany silently and quickly.

Finally the torment finished. Duo washed the foam from his slave and pulled him in front of the big mirror on the side of the bathroom. "Open your eyes, slave and look at how beautiful you are."

Heero opened his eyes and saw himself reflected back on the mirror. He looked like a newborn baby, pink and smooth. All hair was gone except for his head and for the first time, he could see the collar around his neck. A black metal collar, not to thick and not to heavy, fitting around his neck perfectly. In the middle of the collar, a picture of wings was carved elegantly with gold paint. There was a ring in the middle of the wings to put the leash. "The collar is beautiful, Master."

"You're more beautiful, slave." Duo chuckled and hugged him from behind and kissing his collared neck. "It's made from Deathscythe's parts."

Heero looked enthralled at the collar on his neck while his Master's hands roamed over his smooth skin. He dared to bet that he was the only slave in this world who had a collar made from gundanium.

"The collar only adds your beauty and of course indicates my ownership of you. You have been good, so I'll reward you."

Heero felt his Master's hand descend on his still hard cock and pump it slowly. He moaned and thrust into his hands. "Look in the mirror, slave. See how beautiful you are in this condition." Heero looked at the mirror and saw how erotic his position was, with his Master pumping his cock from behind. "Don't come. You may only come once I tell you, understand?" Duo whispered and nibbled his slave's earlobe.

As his Master banned him from coming, Heero tried hard to hold his release. His Master kept pumping and playing with his earlobe, keeping him torn between pain and pleasure. Then he felt his Master's other hand propelled to the butt plug inside his ass. He gasped and moaned at the sensation. His Master was tormenting him inside and outside.

Duo watched as his slave writhed with pleasure and pain on the mirror. He pulled and pushed the butt plug, making his slave thrust up into his hand. When Heero begun to lose his surrounding and let himself swirled inside the pleasant sensations, Duo spoke up. "Slave, remember I'm the source of your pleasure." Duo drove the butt plug to the hilt while squeezing Heero's cock, causing his slave to gasp at the double sensation.

Again, Heero found his mind not working, only accepting his Master's words. "Ah...You ...are my..pleasure..nn."

"I'm also the source of your pain." Duo squeezed Heero's cock hard, inflicting pain to accentuate his words.

Heero whimpered at the pain, but his Master played with the butt plug inside him, giving him pleasure. Pleasure and pain attacked Heero's senses alternately, overloading his mind. "You're my ..pain...too..."

"Yes...." Duo whispered possesively. "You belong to me. Mine." The braided boy moved his hand up and down, caressing Heero's cock.

Heero was a mess, once again, his Master was pumping his cock, bringing him near the edge, but not allowing him to come. He found it was hard to stand still while his body ached with need and his mind was full of sensations. "Ah....uh...." His hands raised slightly and then fell on his sides as he wasn't sure what to do with his hands. He couldn't touch his body, that was for sure.

Then Heero felt his Master fasten his strokes and pumping, adding his agony. As if it wasn't enough, he heard his Master's voice. "Do you want to come, slave?"

Heero nodded, feeling he was going to come if he spoke.

"But slave, I like to see your expression like this, torn between pain and pleasure and between the need to obey me and pleasure yourself, so I don't want you to come."

Heero felt the hand on his cock pumping faster and bit his lower lip, trying to hold his release. His Master would be disappointed if he came without permission. He would trespass his Master's right of his body. "Ah...uh.."

"What, slave?"

"Need...to come....Master..." Heero was really in agony. He felt that he was going to explode any second.

Duo squeezed the tortured cock. "You may need to come, but you may not come, slave. Understand? You May Not Come." Duo gave a squeeze with his right hand and his left hand pushing and pulling the butt plug, as he said the last four words.

Heero thrust up into his Master's hand again. How could he endure this? He was really at the edge of coming, but his Master's voice was still echoing inside his head. He may not come. His Master didn't want him to come. Banned from coming........ "May....not ...come...", Heero panted, succumbing to Duo's conditioning.

Duo was delighted. Deciding that his slave had earned his privilege, Duo drove the butt plug into the hilt and squeezed the throbbing erection one last time. "Come now."

Heero heard his Master's voice, it was like a gift from heaven for him. Those words were all he needed and Heero felt himself come and come like he never had before. His Master was guiding his cock head to point back to him. He cried out his Master's name and felt his semen spurting on his chest, his navel, and his neck.

He had sometimes masturbated to release his sexual need, but nothing could be compared with the sensation he felt right now. Heero kept coming, emptying himself, feeling the seed that had reached his face. Never. Kamisama, he never came this hard before. His Master was really making it release worth saying as a privilege.

Duo chuckled as his slave went limp and collapsed into his embrace. "Lovely." He kissed him on the back and led him to the bathtub. He pulled the butt plug out all the way in a swift motion, causing his slave to gasp. "Let's clean ourselves and then you can cook me lunch. I'm starving."   
He sat in the bathtub and then pulled his slave to sit on his lap. Heero could only comply for he was still lost in his post orgasmic session.

Duo washed his still dazzled slave, paying extra attention on his pink nipples and groin. His slave soon was hard again. Duo chuckled and nibbled Heero's earlobe. "It will be a long time before you get release again, my not so innocent slave. Now wash me."

Finally recovered from his post orgasmic session, Heero turned around and attended his Master needs, washing Duo thoroughly. The most difficult part to wash was his Master's hair. He had to extra careful not to cause pain when he unbraided the hair and applied the shampoo, combing the hair with his fingers. It felt like silk and Heero was mesmerized with it. He kept running his hands through the chestnut locks, forgetting the time until his Master voice snapped him out of his trance.

"Enough admiring my hair, slave. Now wash it and dry both of us. The water is getting cold." Duo looked at his slave tenderly and kissed him passionately. "Heero Yuy, you belong to me, now and forever. Mine to use, mine to punish, and mine to love."

Heero shuddered as the words were delivered with low tone, possessive and yet assuring. "Thank you for taking me in, Master."

Duo smiled and relaxed into the tub, letting his slave work on his hair.

They stepped out of the bathtub ten minutes later. Heero took the towel and dried his Master, noticing that he was hard and wondered if his Master want to be sucked again. He looked at his Master and licked his lips.

Duo laughed at Heero's reaction. His slave was really hot and eager. "Want me, slave?"

Heero nodded eagerly, causing his Master to laugh louder. It only had been a few hours since Duo took Heero as his slave, but Heero was quickly turning into a slave. A beautiful and eager slave.

"Ask me and maybe I'll let you have it."

Heero didn't need to be told twice. "Can I suck your cock, Master?"

"How about sucking my fingers, slave?" Duo put his forefinger and middle finger on Heero's lips.

Duo held his grin as he saw Heero's fallen face, but to his delight, his slave complied and engulfed his fingers, starting to suck and lick them.

Heero was surprised and gagged as he felt his Master pushed his fingers deeper into his mouth. He felt the fingers exploring inside his mouth, trying to pin his tongue. Heero quickly moved his tongue, trying to evade the fingers. Duo chuckled as he watched his slave tried hard to keep his tongue from being pinned.

"I want your tongue to stay still, slave."

Hearing his Master's order, Heero closed his eyes in submission and stopped moving his tongue. He felt his Master's fingers pin his tongue and play with it for some time, pinching, flipping, and caressing it. Suddenly he opened his eyes in horror as he felt those fingers pull his tongue out of his mouth.

"Hmp...maf.ta...." Heero was forced to bend forward to follow his tongue.

"What slave?"

"Maf...thung.."

"Your tongue?" Duo raised one eyebrow. "I recalled that this tongue is mine, not yours. Am I right?"

Heero closed his head and nodded in defeat. Yes, his Master owned his body, including his tongue. Heero could do nothing if his Master wanted to torment and play with it. He let his Master guided his tongue to wherever he wanted, bending down as his Master pulled his tongue down. His Master kept pulling his tongue down, forcing him to kneel, if he wanted his tongue stay intact.

Then to his surprise, he felt his Master put his tongue on something blunt and moist. Opening his eyes, he saw his Master's cock in front of him. Looking up at his Master, Heero saw him grinning. "You may suck it, slave."

Heero was really grateful; he licked the head of the cock before engulfing it. Duo put his hand on Heero's head as his slave deep throated him. "Damn, you're really good at this, my little slut."

Duo grinned as Heero looked at him and blinked his eyes while sucking his cock as he heard the word 'slut'. "Yes, you're my slut too. Whatever I want to call you. And looking at how hungry you are for my cock, I think you deserve to be called a slut." Duo petted his slave's head. "Now finish your task."

Heero complied, sucking and bobbing his head up and down, not caring about being called a slut. He was indeed his Master's slut, and if his Master wanted to call him that, he had no right to object or mind. He focused his attention to his Master's cock and he was soon rewarded with his Master's seed.

Duo thrust his cock deep into his slave's mouth and released, sighing as he felt Heero swallow all of his seed. Even when he finished emptying inside his slave's delicate mouth, Duo made no move to leave Heero's mouth. He stayed inside his slave's mouth, letting his orgasm subside.

Heero had to keep his mouth open as his Master rested on his mouth. Although feeling a little cramping on his jaw, Heero submitted and let his Master use his mouth as resting place. He could feel his Master's hand on his head, petting him and felt proud and happy for pleasing his Master.

Finally Duo pulled away from Heero's mouth. "Very good, slave." Duo petted his head and bent forward to give him a rewarding kiss. "Now wash your mouth and dry yourself, then join me in the bedroom."

Heero watched as his Master walked out from the bathroom, and then stood up. His mouth felt strange now that it was empty after being filled by his Master's cock. He needed a little time to get his mouth functioning normally then washed it as he had been ordered. While he dried himself, he was thinking about his new life. It was not so bad, in fact he enjoyed it. Duo was a good Master, though he could be so sadistic at times. He glanced at his hard cock, hopefully Duo would let him come again later. He would try hard to obey all the orders, nothing would be harder than it already had, could it?


	5. Chapter 5

Some minutes later, Heero entered the bedroom, still naked as the day he was born, save the collar. He found his Master sitting on the bed, braided, fully clothed and holding something in his hand. Heero moaned as he recognized the item in his Master's hand. It was his butt plug. Thank God, he remembered to apply the lube before stepping out of the bathroom or it would be painful.

Duo patted his lap and Heero automatically lay himself across Duo's thighs. Once again the butt plug was secured inside his tight passage. Heero whimpered at the penetration, still feeling slight pain, but then it was gone. His Master rolled the plug and toyed with it, making Heero gasp and moan as the plug brushed and prodded his inner tissues. His Master was truly a sadist and playful bastard. He was enjoying his slave's squirming and moaning, like a child enjoying his new toy.

Finally Duo rammed the plug to it's maximum length inside Heero's passage and secured it. "Stand up" Heero complied, whimpering slightly as the plug twitched inside him. "I'll put another ring on you, slave." Duo held up a ring.

The ring's size was too big for a finger, making Heero wonder where his Master would put the ring. He didn't have to wait long as his Master took his cock and secured the ring on the base of it. The cock ring fit perfectly on him. "Like your collar, you'll wear this ring until I remove it. Don't worry, it has been designed as an accessory only, it will not cut your blood circulation, but enough to make you always half hard." His Master fingered the cock ring for a moment and then slapped his inner thigh, making Heero jump in surprise.

"Let's fix my lunch." Duo stood up and put the leash on Heero's collar, forcing Heero to walk on heel. Heero walked carefully, aware of the butt plug that kept twitching every time he took a step, adding to his agony, but at the same time giving him pleasure.

They arrived at the kitchen and Duo chained the other end of the leash to a hook on the wall. "The leash is quite long so you can wonder around the kitchen without difficulty. I'll leave you here to make lunch for me while I arrange your contract to be saved to the database. It has been a long time since I last ate a homemade lunch, so I expect something delicious." Duo grinned and left his slave.

Heero snorted at Duo's retreating figure. His Master must often order take out rather than taste his own disastrous cooking. He wondered what people would think if they were to see him like this. Collared, naked, chained, cock ring on his cock and a butt plug stuck in his ass while fixing lunch for his Master. Heero smirked, Relena would have a heart attack. He opened the fridge and frowned when he saw it was almost empty. How could his Master ask for something delicious if he didn't stock the foodstuffs? Oh well, he should do his best with these very limited items.

The delicious smell of the food seemed to draw his Master back to the kitchen. Duo walked silently into the room and looked at the food his slave had finished cooking, rice, vegetable soup, and something that had been formed into balls. Typical Japanese, Duo chuckled silently. Curious and hungry, he reached out for the balls.

SMACK

"Ouch!!" Duo jerked his hand and looked at his attacker. Heero was smirking and swinging the spoon he used to smack Duo's hand. "Hands off. You can have it when I'm finished cooking, Master."

Duo growled. "I'm your Master, you don't have any right to prohibit me from getting my lunch." He reached for those tempting balls once more.

SMACK SMACK

Heero smirked again as he saw Duo cry out and cradle his abused hand. Even his Master had to wait for the food to be served on the table. Conscious or not, his Japanese blood did have some effects on his behavior.

Strike one, the Master lost.

"You can wait outside, Master. I'll call you when I finish here." Heero turned and continued his cooking.

What Heero forgot that his Master could be as sly as he wanted. Duo approached his slave and hugged him from behind. His slave, of course, startled. "Master?"

"Hmm?" He nibbled Heero's earlobe and caressed his nipples

"I still have to cook." His slave was now panting and moaning.

"Then cook" Duo ground his hard confined erection against him, pushing the butt plug deeper into his slave. The effect was immediate. The spoon fell from his slave's hand as he tried to regain his balance. Duo grinned as he smacked his slave's butt and took off, taking one ball with him.

Heero who was panting, cursed his Master for making him drop the spoon. As he bent to pick up the fallen spoon, the plug twitched inside him again, making him moan. He didn't worry about the ball though and smirked instead. One, two, three. At the last count, Heero heard Duo cursing and the sound of the sink being turned on. Strike two, Master. Take that raw ball.

"The food is ready, Master." Heero called and smirked as he saw his Master come, glaring at him.

Duo didn't say anything and unchained his slave from the hook on the wall. Together, they carried the food to the table in the living room. Heero saw that there was only one plate and one glass on the table. He looked at his Master, who chained his leash to one of the table's legs.

Duo smirked when he saw the questioning look on Heero's face. He sat in the chair and clicked his fingers.

Although confused, Heero complied the order and knelt beside Duo's chair, his head facing Duo's thigh. Then he heard Duo start eating and realized that Duo only asked him to fix HIS lunch not THEIR lunch. Heero cursed silently and wondered if Duo wanted to starve him as punishment.

Duo enjoyed his slave's sullen expression. "Hm, this is good. You're really a good cook, slave."

"Thank you, Master." Heero said sullenly

"However, I expected you to cook more meat than vegetables, slave."

"We don't have any meat, Master. You have to stock new food in the fridge."

"Ah, yes. I forgot about that. We'll go shopping tomorrow. For dinner, I think we will order take out. Are you hungry, slave?"

"No"

Duo chuckled as Heero's stomach growled in protest. "Looks like your stomach knows better. Open your mouth, slave."

Heero opened his mouth and felt food being fed to him. He looked up at his smiling Master. "I'll never let you starve, Heero." His Master caressed his cheek while he chewed. After he had swallowed, his Master leaned down and kissed his lips hungrily. "Remember, you're mine not only to use and to punish but also to love. I'll take care of you."

Heero felt very grateful. His Master would take care of him. He had not been wrong by choosing this person as his Master. He felt loved.

"Thank you, Master." Heero rested his head on Duo's lap and nuzzled his thigh.

"You're welcome, slave." Duo petted his head and then continued feeding his slave as he ate.

When they finished eating, Duo unchained Heero and ordered him to clean the table and wash the dishes while he disappeared into the bedroom. After finishing his errands, Heero went into the bedroom and found Duo sitting on the bed, waiting for him. He whimpered when he saw Duo was holding another butt plug, slightly bigger and longer than the one he already had in his ass.

"Hush, slave. You know this is for your benefit. Over my knee, now." Duo pointed to his lap.

Reluctantly, Heero complied and felt Duo pull out his butt plug. Before he managed to feel the empty sensation from being filled for half the day, Duo had pushed the bigger one into him. Heero cried out in pain as the butt plug stretched him even wider. "God, take it out, Master."

"Hush, it's okay." Duo caressed Heero's back with one hand while the other hand pushed the plug deeper. "It's still smaller and shorter than me, slave. You should be able to accept it."

Heero bit his lower lip. It was painful, but his Master ordered him to accept it, to let this alien thing invade his body. This was his Master's order. His owner. He had to bear the pain and moreover, this was not the first time he had to bear pain although it was the first time he had to bear it in this part of his body.

"Ah...nn..." Heero whimpered as he felt the butt plug reach deeper inside him. His Master twisted and pulled the plug, only to ram it back into him. He cursed his body for being so responsive to the stimulation his Master gave. Again, his head had difficulty thinking straight, all he was aware was the twitching butt plug inside his ass. And as usual, his Master started talking to him.

"Do you feel this, slave?" Duo twisted the plug.

Heero gasped as the plug brushed his inner tissues. "...yes, Master."

"Do you know why it is embedded inside you, slave?"

Heero gasped again as he felt the plug being pulled a little and shoved back inside him. "To stretch me, Master."

"Well, partly true, but that was not the main reason." Duo said as if talking about weather while playing the plug inside his slave. "If only to stretch you, I don't need to this, do I?" Duo pulled the plug out all the way and then thrust it back inside his gasping slave. He twisted and propelled the plug then rocked it back and forth rapidly. "I'll leave this plug inside you rather than twisting it like this, if I only want to stretch you, slave."

"Then...ah...why...nn.." Heero panted as the plug was rocked faster inside him.

"Why do I do this, slave?" Duo pulled the plug out.

Heero waited for the penetration back but the plug wasn't shoved back into him. Feeling relieved for not having to bear the plug, Heero sighed and relaxed on his Master's lap. But it turned to be a mistake as suddenly the plug rammed into him. Heero shrieked and squirmed at the sudden penetration, but his Master held him still.

"I do this because I want to, slave." Again, Duo twisted the plug inside his slave. "I don't really need a reason to do this. Your body is mine after all, I can do anything I like with it, can't I?"

Duo pushed and twisted the plug again, making his slave whimper. "I like to play with my slave, especially when he is so responsive like this. You're my play toy, slave. Mine to be played as I wish."

His Master's voice sank into him, accompanied by some quick thrusts, causing Heero gasp loudly. Yes, he was his Master's toy. His body belonged to his Master to be played and treated as his Master wished. The continuous twisting and trusting inside his ass clarified his existence for his Master.

"Tell me, slave." Heero heard his Master asking him. "What are you right now?"

"Your toy, Master." Heero gasped as his Master droved the plug inside him to its maximum length.

"Yes, my toy. What can I do to my toy, slave?" Duo let the plug rest inside his slave and moved his hand to knead his slave bottom.

"Whatever you want to, Master." Heero sighed as he felt his Master caressing his bottom.

"I can do this then, slave?"

Heero yelped as his bottom being pinched hard. His Master kept pinching; he twisted the tortured flesh. "Can I, slave?"

Heero whimpered. "Yes...you can..Master......" As soon as he answered, his Master let go of his bottom and started caressing his back.

"I can do this too."

Heero felt his Master bend down and lick his neck and groaned. "Yes...Master..."

The tongue left Heero's neck. "You're my toy, my doll, my pet, anything I want you to be. Repeat it, slave." Heero gasped as his Master started twisting the plug again.

"I'm your toy...ah..." Heero groaned as his Master pulled the plug out of him in one fast motion. " ....your doll.....ughhh..." His Master pushed the plug an inch inside him and then pulled it out again, repeating the process over and over as Heero tried to repeat his Master's words. ".....your...ahh...pet...anything....you...nnn....want.....uh...me...to...be..." As Heero said the last word, he felt the plug being shoved deep inside him again, causing him to gasp again.

Duo kissed the back of Heero's neck while kept playing with the plug. "Very good, slave. Now just submit and let me play with you a little longer."

The plug was twisted, propelled, pulled and pushed inside him, sometimes tender and slowly, and sometimes fast and hard. Heero whimpered and squirmed as his Master used him as his toy, but he made no motion to escape his Master's ministrations. Finally after feeling like eternity for him, his Master secured the butt plug. "Stand up."

Heero stood up quickly and regretted it as the plug thrust even deeper inside him. He moaned and squirmed, making the plug twist even more. Duo chuckled as he watched Heero try to find a comfortable position with the plug stuck inside his ass. He reached out and hugged his slave, pulling him onto his lap. His slave still squirmed as the plug went deeper because his thigh pressed into it. "Relax." He kissed his slave, comforting him.

The kiss proved effective as Heero stopped squirming and responded to the kiss. "You're really responsive." Duo chuckled louder and twisted the butt plug a little, causing Heero to arch up and squawk into his mouth. Oh, how Duo couldn't wait to claim the beauty on his lap. He steeled and told himself that it wouldn't be long. Finally Duo broke the kiss and looked at his slave tenderly. "Comfortable, now?"

Heero nodded and earned another quick kiss from his Master. "My slave, my toy, my pet. You have really pleased me with your responsive reaction. Now I want you to finish what had you done to my body." Duo cuffed Heero's thigh, gesturing him to stand. Slowly, Heero tried to stand, avoiding twisting the plug inside his ass. He heard his Master's clicking fingers and went down on his knees on automatic response. The position put his head at the same level with Duo's groin. Heero could see the erection confined inside his pants

"Your turn to make me relax now." Duo pushed his slave's head closer to his groin. Feeling his slave squirming on his lap surely had made him hard again. "Open my pants, using your mouth only, slave." Heero complied, tugging the zipper with his teeth and pulled it down. Then he dove his head to hold the boxers between his lips and pulled them down, freeing his Master's hard erection.

Duo watched as his slave licked the head of his cock and moaned at the sensation, throwing his head back. When Heero engulfed him to the hilt, Duo looked down and patted his head. "Suck it." Heero complied and focused on doing what he was ordered to. After a few minutes of sucking and licking, Heero could feel Duo tensed and then exploded inside his mouth. Heero kept swallowing as Duo emptied himself, milking his Master's cock. He could hear his Master steadying his breath. He would have remained engulfing his Master's cock inside his mouth if his head had not been not pulled away. Duo tucked his cock back into his clothes then looked at his slave. His slave's poor cock was hard but Duo seemed not to notice it or purposedly ignored it.

"Good job, slave. Now let's continue our training." Duo stood up and put the leash on Heero again. "Actually, you should do your chores in the morning. But since today was your first day, I postponed it. However, we'll start it now, come." Duo tugged on the leash and led Heero back to kitchen.

The Japanese slave tried hard to walk with the plug twisting inside his ass. His Master opened the door, which connected the kitchen with another room. "Here, you'll wash, dry and iron my clothes." Duo ushered Heero in. "Since I live alone, it'll be an easy task for you. The automatic washing and drying machine will make your job easier, but for your training today I don't want you to use the machine. You have to do all the jobs by yourself. The dirty clothes are in the basket. I'll back in one hour." He chained his slave to special hook on the wall and left him to work.

Heero grumbled, but went to work anyway. He had adjusted to the butt plug inside him so it only made slight difficulty for him. Duo knew this way was effective in making his slave understand his position. Every time the plug twisted, Heero remembered that this body was not his anymore. His body belonged to his Master and he could do anything he wanted to his slave's body, like inserting this annoying plug or denying his release. His poor cock would have to wait long time to get another release.

Duo was back after one hour. He seemed satisfied with Heero's work and kissed his slave long and passionately. Heero was panting and dazzling after the kiss. If this was the result for doing the chores, Heero surely didn't mind it at all. "Good slave, you may use the machine starting tomorrow."

"This is the last job for you today, slave." Duo released Heero from the leash and petted his hair. "Sweep and clean the apartment. You can start with this room. The broom is behind the door. I'll sit on the living room, so if you have question, you can ask me."

After his Master left him again, Heero felt empty. He wanted his Master to be back, to caress and kiss him like he did just now. Oh well, if he finished quickly, his Master would be pleased and he might reward him with more pleasure.

Heero had finished with the kitchen and went to the living room. There he saw his Master sitting on the sofa, a laptop on his lap. Heero recognized that it wasn't his laptop. His Master kept typing, didn't realize his slave's presence. Or he realized it, but he didn't show it. Looking at the laptop made Heero remember his own laptop. His hand itched to type on his laptop. He wondered if his Master would reconsider giving his laptop back to him.

"Get working, slave." Duo's voice surprised Heero from his thoughts. His Master did acknowledge his presence. Heero started with the bedroom, bathroom, and then living room. While he was cleaning this last room, Duo stood up. "Come here, slave."

Heero obeyed and knelt as his Master clicked his fingers. "I see you have no problem with the work. I want to take a nap, wake me up when you have finished working." Heero nodded and felt Duo's hand petted his hair. "Good, I'll leave my laptop here. I have told you to stay way from your laptop and mine is no exception. You may not touch it under any conditions, understand?"

Heero bit his lower lip as his Master seemed to read his mind. He had been thinking of using the laptop once his Master said that he wanted to take a nap.

"Slave, do you understand?" Duo tilted his slave's head.

"Yes Master. I won't touch the laptop."

Duo smiled and kissed his slave before entering the bedroom. Heero resumed his work, trying to keep his mind from the laptop. After he was finished with living room, Heero went to balcony and cleaned there. Finally all rooms in the apartment had been cleaned. Heero went to wake up his Master, but his eyes fell on the laptop. He tried to ignore the temptation to use it. His Master would surely punish him if he touched the laptop, but then his Master wouldn't know, would he? As long as he didn't wake his Master, his Master would think that he was still cleaning.

Heero walked to the sofa where the laptop was. The laptop was still on and revealing a site that contained more information about this Master/slave role playing. Forgetting his Master's order, Heero ran the cursor to click certain link, but as he moved the cursor, the laptop beeped loudly. Heero jumped and was surprised when a small window appeared. It was asking for a password. The Japanese slave quickly paled. His Master would surely know about him touching his laptop. He had to break the password quickly so his Master wouldn't know about this.

Suddenly, Heero felt a presence behind him. He turned around to see his pissed off Master. Damn, the loud beep must have woken him. "I think it's time to administer your punishment, slave." Duo told him flatly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't do it at home what Duo did to Heero or Heero did to Duo in this fic. I write this based on half fiction and half the truth. So if you want to know the whole truth, go find a good BDSM site or gay site whichever you want to know in this fic.

Heero became paler. His Master typed the password on the laptop and then turned it off. Duo turned to him and pointed to the bedroom. "Go there and bend over the bed."

Heero's stomach was doing a flip-flop as he knew what he would get. Duo had said that he would administer the punishment in the bedroom. "Master, I'm sorry."

"I don't think you're sorry, slave." Duo said flatly.

"I really am sorry. I won't do it again."

"We'll see about that later. Now, get your butt in there or I'll add to your punishment."

Not wanting to make things worse, Heero went to the bedroom and bent himself over the bed. He looked up when Duo entered the bedroom and felt his stomach do another flip- flop as Duo retrieved chains, shackles and handcuffs from the closet.

"Master..."

"Heero."

Heero tensed at hearing his name. Duo rarely called him by his name and he unconsciously knew that if Duo called him that, it meant serious business. "Yes, Master?"

"Knowing you, I assume you have done research about the master/slave relationship before I came to pick you up, right?"

"Yes, Master." Heero had spent his three days from the time he agreed to be Duo's slave until Duo picked him up surfing the net and had read many articles about this lifestyle.

"So, you know that every time a slave makes a mistake, he has to be punished."

"Yes..."

"I admit, I don't like punishing my slave physically. I prefer to torture them with pleasure, but sometime a slave needed to be punished. You have disappointed me by disobeying my order and therefore you shall be punished. Will you accept this punishment willingly or I will have to use force on you?"

Heero bit his lower lip, somewhat feeling bad when Duo said he had disappointed him. He didn't mean to disappoint Duo. He only wanted to check on his laptop for a while....... But in the end, he did disappoint Duo. Heero bowed his head and let his shoulders slump into submission. "I'll take the punishment willingly, Master."

"Good, no more protest from you, Slave or I'll add every word you say to your punishment."

Heero shut his mouth at once and let Duo have his way. His hands were pulled around to his back, making him fall forward onto the bed. He then felt his hands being cuffed behind him and then handcuffs were connected by short chains to his collar, so he couldn't move his arms any lower. Then Duo shackled each of his legs to the bedposts, spreading them wide. Now Heero couldn't move a muscle. He lay flat on his stomach with his hands behind him, keeping him off balance. His ass was high in the air, as if offering to be spanked..

"I recall that you made three mistakes today. You'll remember all of them with this punishment and never do them again." His Master's voice was deadly and Heero knew it was futile to ask for forgiveness.

Duo put the paddle on the bed and kneaded his slave's white buttocks. Without warning, he raised his hand and brought it down hard on his slave's left buttock. Heero cried out first in surprise as the hand landed painfully on his buttock, but then he managed to stifle his moan as another slap landed on his right buttock. His Master spanked his buttocks alternately and equally.

SMACK...SMACK...SMACK...SMACK! Heero felt like his left bottom was on fire, but still he kept silent.

SMACK...SMACK...SMACK...SMACK! Now both of his buttocks were on fire.

SMACK...SMACK...SMACK...SMACK...SMACK! Heero started whimpering as the slaps became harder

SMACK...SMACK...SMACK...SMACK...SMACK! He tried to squirm, to evade the blows, but the handcuffs and shackles kept him still. No escape for him.

Duo stopped spanking and kneaded his slave's bottom, which was slightly red. "You still manage to keep silent, but after this one, I don't think so, slave." Duo took the paddle and rested it on Heero's bottom.   
Heero's head quickly snapped up and looked at his Master in horror. "No, Master. I'll be good, I promise."

"I know you will, but you still have to receive your punishment." Duo tapped the delicate bottom with the paddle. "Submit and receive it, slave."

CRACK! Heero yelled as the paddle connected with his left buttock. The pain was more intense than being spanked by hand. CRACK! Now his right buttock. He tried to struggle, to free himself from the handcuffs. CRACK! CRACK! This was ridiculous. He should be able to break these handcuffs. He could bend the steel for God's sake. CRACK! CRACK! Why couldn't he break free from these handcuffs? Could it be....Duo had the cuffs made from Gundanium?

"That's right, the handcuffs are made from Gundanium, slave." Duo spoke up, somehow knowing about what his slave was thinking. "I have them made while imagining putting them on a certain Perfect Soldier, so it's no wonder that you can't broke the handcuffs. They are made special for you." Duo spanked Heero's bottoms twice quickly, earning another loud gasp from his bound slave. "But remember, you aren't the Perfect Soldier anymore. You're my slave, who need to be punished for his disobedience. Now you're going to learn your lesson."

CRACK! This time Heero howled as the paddle hit between his buttocks, pushing the butt plug deeper inside him. CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! The plug was pushed left and right between the blows, adding to Heero's agony. CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! Now the paddle was pushing the plug up and down, prodding Heero's inner passage. He had tried to struggle, but to no avail. He could do nothing but to submit now. It was his mistake, after all, to piss his Master off. Heero was sobbing louder as the paddle hit his red bottom.

After several agony filled minutes, Heero heard his Master's voice. "Do you know what your mistakes were, slave?" Duo stopped spanking.

Heero nodded, unable to speak between his sobs. His tears ran freely over his face. Ironic, in all this time, he had never managed to cry, but now he was crying freely. And it was only because being spanked by his Master!

"Tell me, what did you do to receive this punishment, slave." Duo caressed Heero's back and his hot bottom, eliciting whimpers from his slave.

"I ....must always add...address...you...as my Master...." Heero spoke between his sobs.

"Good, what else?"

"I...have to......" Heero swallowed, feeling like his bottom was on fire and the fingers roaming over it didn't help ease the pain. " I have to ...accept ....your orders...whatever they are..."

"Very good. What the last one, slave?"

"I....must....not...disobey.....your...order...Master...." Heero hissed as Duo kneaded his bottom gently. His buttocks felt like they were on fire and very vulnerable to the slightest touch.

"Very good, slave. You realize your mistakes and now to make sure that you won't repeat them again, I'll give you ten strokes for each mistake you did today."

"No!" Heero squirmed feebly when he heard he was going to receive more strokes on his already sore bottom.

"Slave, remember your mistakes. You have to accept it. There is no negotiation here. You wouldn't want to receive more in addition to this, would you?" Duo tapped the paddle slightly on his slave's sore buttocks.

Heero gulped. Thirty strokes were more than enough. "I'll accept thirty strokes, Master.....please... no more...."

"Okay, here we go then. You can cry and shout as loud as you want, slave. You may feel better by doing it."

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! Heero howled and shouted as the paddle hit his right bottom five times in short intervals.

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! His howling became louder as his left bottom got the same treatment.

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! These were the worst as they landed on the middle, connecting with his butt plug. Heero was howling, shouting and pleading with his Master to take the butt plug out.

"Fifteen more, slave." Duo decided to ignore his slave's pleas.

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! Heero's words were not coherent as he howled and shouted at the same time that his Master was aiming between his buttocks for these last strokes. CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

"You're good, slave. Five more and it will be finished." Duo looked at his miserable slave.

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! The last blows were the hardest and aimed at the middle of Heero's bottom. He cried and howled even after the blows had stopped.

Duo let his slave lay for some moments before removing the handcuffs and shackles from him. Then he gathered his slave into his arms and sat on the bed, making his slave straddle his thighs. "Hush, it's over now." Duo wiped the tears in Heero's eyes and soothed him. "You have received your punishment well, I'm proud of you, slave."

Heero rested his head on Duo's shoulder and whimpered slightly. "I won't do it again....I won't.....I'm sorry...."

"I know." His Master kissed his cheek and rocked him like a child. Heero kept whimpering and muttering his apologies until he felt very tired. Tired but contented. It had been very long time since he let his emotions and feelings flow so freely like this.

"Thank you...Master.." Heero nuzzled his Master's neck slowly, too tired to do anything else. Duo was cuddling and rocking him, making him feel safe and loved.

Duo soothed and caressed his slave. The braided boy kissed his slave's cheek tenderly, murmuring his love to him until he realized that his slave had fallen asleep. "You will never cease to amaze me, Heero." Duo chuckled and kissed the wet cheek tenderly.

~*~*~*~*~

Heero only groaned a little when his Master pulled out the butt plug out and refused to wake up. "Spoiled slave." He could hear his Master's voice and a kiss being delivered on his cheek again, making him purr contentedly. Then he felt his body being lifted and carried. He didn't care though, as long as his Master was with him. He would go anywhere his Master wanted. Heero slipped into peaceful slumber and only woke up when he felt something warm and wet around him.

"Awake, slave?" Heero turned his head and saw his Master standing beside the bathtub. "Wash yourself and meet me in the bedroom." His Master leaned forward to kiss him and then left him alone in the bathroom.

Heero tried to remember what had happened to him. His bottom throbbed painfully as a reminder and he blushed as he realized he had been spanked like a child. He quickly washed himself, carefully avoiding contact with his sore bottom. After he rinsed and dried himself, Heero walked to the mirror to see his bottoms' condition. It was furiously red, but the skin wasn't broken. His Master had said that he wouldn't harm him, hadn't he?

As he inspected his body, Heero noticed the butt plug had been removed. He could walk freely now without being worried by the twisting inside him. He should be grateful, but instead he felt like something was missing now that the butt plug had been removed. His Master had ordered him to meet him in the bedroom, maybe he was going to insert the plug again.

Heero stepped into the bedroom and saw his braided Master sitting on the bed, fully clothed, but his hand wasn't holding a butt plug. A disappointed feeling crept inside him. His Master was holding a bottle instead of a butt plug. What was he going to do?

"Over my knee, slave." Duo pointed at his lap and soon found his slave on it. He smiled and smeared the lotion from the bottle onto his slave's sore bottom. "This will help to reduce the pain." Duo explained as his slave jumped and hissed as the lotion connected with his sore skin. "Next time think twice before making a mistake."

"I will, Master." Heero hissed again as his Master used his hand to apply the lotion over his bottom.

"Good." Duo steadied his slave. "Let's eat then, I'm starving." He chained the leash to his slave's collar and led the way out of the bedroom.

"Uhm, Master?" Duo felt a tug as his slave refused to move.

"What, slave?" Duo turned around and saw his slave fidgeting.

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

"I don't think so. What did I forget?"

Heero blushed. "My butt plug?"

Duo laughed at his not-so-innocent slave. "I recall someone asking to take it out of his ass."

"I didn't mean it, Master."

"Well, too late then. I have removed the butt plug. slave."

"I want it again, Master."

"Oh? Why is that?"

Heero just bowed his head, too ashamed to answer.

"You know that you have to answer me honestly or you will not go anywhere, slave."

"I like the sensation when being filled by it, Master."

"Well, let's just say this is your punishment too. You'll have to wait until we finish our dinner to be filled, slave." Duo grinned at his slave and tugged his leash. "C'mon I'm starving."

Heero nodded and followed his Master, on heel, to the table. His Master chained the end of the leash to the table's leg and clicked his fingers. Heero knelt and waited for his Master to feed him. He was not disappointed as a piece of pizza was held up in front of him. "Pizza, Master?"

Duo shoved the pizza into his slave's mouth. "Yup. Problem, slave?

"No" Heero spoke after chewing the pizza. "It's just so typical of you. I should have known it when you mentioned take out food."

Duo chuckled. "Well, maybe this is the last time I eat pizza in the near future, since you'll cook for me, starting tomorrow." He petted his slave's head and kept feeding him. When they finished, he released the leash and sent his slave to clean the table while he put the pizza box into the trash.

Finished with his task, Heero bowed his head and knelt near the dinner table, waiting till his Master came back to fetch him. He heard sounds of fingers clicking and looked up to see his Master lounging on the couch, gesturing for him to come over to him. The Japanese boy was about to stand up when his Master spoke lowly. "Crawl, slave."

Heero widened his eyes and looked at Duo as if the braided boy had grown another head.

"That's an order." Duo spoke up in masterful tone. "You know what will happen if you refuse an order."

Of course, Heero knew. His bottom still throbbed painfully at the moment and he had no wished to make it worse. Growling, he put his hands on the floor and crawled toward where his Master was sitting. As he approached Duo, he noted how Duo looked...so big from the low angle. Duo appeared to be so calm, so in control, and very confident. This was his Master. His owner. Too busy to look at Duo, Heero didn't realize he had arrived until he bumped his chin on Duo's knee.

Duo smiled and cupped his slave's chin. "Don't you know how beautiful you are when you're crawling, Slave? Your gracious motion and slender body made me proud to be your owner." He petted Heero's head lovingly and Heero couldn't help but lean into the caress. He sat on his heel, hissing a little when his sore bottom made contact, and then rested his head on Duo's thigh, letting his Master play with his hair.

Duo stroked the back of Heero's ear, making Heero purr like a cat. "Did you enjoy your first day here, slave ?"

Heero thought about it. First the surprise of knowing Duo was his Master, their first kiss, then being naked all day, being inspected and caressed, the lunch, cleaning the house, the spanking, then dinner, and now he was being caressed again. Good, it was definitely good, except for the spanking part, of course, but overall, he liked the situation. He had endless orders and he was cared for. Heero looked at his Master and then on impulse, he bent down to kiss each of his Master's feet before looking up again, smiling slightly. "I liked it, Master. This is the best day I ever remember"

Duo smiled back and leant down to bestow a kiss. "Good. I'm glad to hear that. Now come sit on my lap, I want to play with you a little."

Heero complied, straddling Duo's lap and whimpering as his sore butt touched Duo's pants. But it soon turned into moans as he felt his Master's hands roam over his body, teasing his nipples, playing near his navel, and tracing his cock. His hands reached wildly, clenching and unclenching to hold the pleasure that attacked him every time his Master teased his sensitive parts.

"Put your hands behind your back." His Master spoke as he kept fondling his body.

Heero registered the order and placed his hands on his back, surrendering his body to his Master. He watched as his Master smiled and bent down, taking his nipples into his lips. Heero arched like a bow and gasped as he felt his nipples being chewed alternately. It was painful, but an erotic pain nonetheless. His cock hardened immediately.

Duo nibbled Heero's nipples alternately, making the Japanese boy moan and gasp at the sensation. His Master took his right nipple between his lips and pulled it, at the same time, his Master's fingers were pinching his other nipple. Heero gasped at the pain and pleasure he felt simultaneously. He wanted the torment to stop and at the same time he didn't want it to stop.

Suddenly Duo pulled away. "Time for filling you, slave." He tugged on Heero's leash and pulled him to the bedroom.

Though a little disappointed with the sudden turn of events, Heero followed his Master eagerly, wondering whether he would receive a bigger butt plug. As soon as they entered the bedroom, his Master surprised him by claiming his mouth in soul searing kiss. He was pinned against the door and his Master plundered his mouth hungrily, sucking and licking. Heero had a feeling that this time, his Master would do more than just 'fill him' as they were panting when they parted.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't do it at home what Duo did to Heero or Heero did to Duo in this fic. I write this based on half fiction and half the truth. So if you want to know the whole truth, go find a good BDSM site or gay site whichever you want to know in this fic.

"You'll be mine, now!" Duo watched his slave's eyes widen as he realized what would fill him this time. "Undress me, slave." He stripped off his shirt as his slave knelt to remove his pants and boxers.

Heero was startled when his Master shoved him onto the bed and crawled over him. His sore butt made contact with the bed making him whimper, but his Master seemed to ignore it. He felt his hands being grabbed and pushed over his head then his Master took his leash and secured it around his hands, tying them together before chaining the leash to the headboard. Now he couldn't move his hands, or his head, at all.

Heero then felt his knees being lifted and pushed to meet his chest. Looking down, he saw his Master kneeling and positioning his cock before his entrance. Thank God, he had lubed himself after taking a bath or this would be a dry fuck. He knew he should be afraid of losing his virginity, but instead of fear, he felt eager to be penetrated. He wanted to feel his Master's cock inside him, claiming him.

Duo rested the tip of his erection at Heero's entrance and looked at his slave's face. Their eyes met and locked. "You're mine, slave. And now I'm going to claim what belongs to me." Duo pushed forward, bringing the head of his erection past Heero's sphincter.

Despite being stretched and lubed, Heero still felt the pain as his Master tried to penetrate him. His Master's cock was bigger than the butt plug, causing his sphincter to stretch even more. He panted and whimpered, tugging at his tied hands.

"Relax and submit. I own your body and you have to accept what I'm going to do to you, slave." Heero heard his Master's voice and felt his Master's cock press harder into his sphincter. Yes, this body was his Master's property. He had to accept and relax. As Heero forced his muscles to relax, his sphincter gave away, giving access to the owner of his body.

"Can you feel me inside you, slave?" Duo spoke as his cock head managed to enter his slave, pushing slowly into his slave.

"Yes.." Heero whimpered as his inner tissues and muscles were forced aside to give a way for his Master's cock. Heero was really grateful that his Master had waited to stretch him before taking him. He was being stretched even more, but the pain was not so bad as he had imagined. His Master was inside him now, finally inside him.

"I claim you as mine."

Heero gasped as he felt his Master push another inch of his cock inside him. Yes, he was his Master's property. His to be filled and to be used as his Master liked. "I'm yours, Master."

"Yes, mine to use." Duo pushed another inch inside his willing slave.

"Yours to use..." Heero panted at the sensation of having something so big inside him.

"Mine to punish." Duo pulled out and thrust inside his slave swiftly, gaining another inch deeper inside his slave.

Heero gasped and squawked at his Master's action but he kept repeating his Master's words. "Yours... to punish..."

"And mine to love." Duo gave the last push, swiftly burying himself to the hilt inside his slave.

Heero let out a shriek as his Master reached the unexplored area inside him, feeling more stretched and full. "Yours....to ...love..." The Japanese boy panted at the slight pain, but felt more contented to be claimed like this. He could feel his Master's cock hot and throbbing inside him while his inner muscles tried to accommodate his owner.

Duo looked at his slave, as if searching for hurt or pain on the face. Heero shot his pleasure clouded Prussian blue eyes at his Master and murmured. "Yours.....yours to use....to punish....and to love.." Duo quickly captured the lips, pouring all his passion into the hot cavern while waiting for his slave to adjust to his penetration.

"Yes, you're forever mine, slave." Duo broke the kiss and started rocking. "I can use you anytime and anywhere I want and you'll submit." He pulled out very slowly, driving his slave insane and pushed in quickly, pounding his slave against the headboard. "Yes, you'll submit for you're mine. Mine only."

"Ahh!" Heero jumped and jerked his body as his Master hit something inside him.

"That's your prostate, slave. Your pleasure spot." Duo thrust and brushed against his slave's prostate over and over, making Heero squirm, moan, and whimper at the same time. Heero was a really virgin at this thing. A little brush against his prostate would make him jerk up and yell. His Master seemed delighted at that and leaned more forward, adding his weight to his thrusts. "My slave, my beautiful slave, you're mine."

Heero had lost at the first time his prostate was hit. He never thought being claimed would give him so much pleasure. His own cock throbbed with pain, but he could not do anything about it. His Master's pleasure was ultimate while his own pleasure could only been achieved if his Master felt pleased enough to give it to him. Heero unconsciously and silently repeated the words when Duo conditioned him .

"Ahh...uh..." Heero could not form a word at the continuous thrusts of his Master into him. He could feel his Master pounding and thrusting into him harder and faster, trying to couple their bodies even more. His Master's balls were slapping against his sore bottom, adding pain to the pleasure.

Heero heard his Master growling and felt his knees being spread wider to grant his Master's cock deeper access. He whimpered again as his Master's cock thrust into more unstretched area inside him. And something inside him that his Master said as his prostate was being prodded over and over, making his own cock become harder if it were possible. Heero looked at his Master, trying to form words to ask him to give him release but instead, he was mesmerized by his Master.

His Master's eyes were looking at him with lust, love, and possessiveness. His sweaty body was rocking back and forth, thrusting and growling just like a wild animal claiming his prey. Heero kept looking at his Master, forgetting about his aching erection.. His Master was contented and pleased, that was the most important thing. He existed to server his Master, to please him. Again Heero unconsciously repeated the conditioning words.

As if noticing his silent surrender, his Master growled louder and thrust harder, lifting his hips from the bed. Heero then felt his cock grabbed and squeaked in surprise, clenching his passage unconsciously. The sudden move made his Master gasp as his inner muscles clamped his Master's erection tightly. "You may come after me, slave." Duo spoke roughly before throwing his head back as he found his release. He shouted and pumped his slave's cock as he came.

Heero felt his Master's seed explode inside his body, filling him. Come, he may come now. His Master had given him permission for release. Heero shouted and came all over, spurting his seed onto his own stomach and chest. He came so hard that he saw stars. He lay on the bed and vaguely felt his Master still pounding into him, emptying his release into his body.

Heero purred as he realized that a part of his Master would stay inside him, for some moments, as the clear evidence of his claiming. The sensation of having his Master's cock inside him couldn't be compared to having the butt plug. He could feel it throbbing and pulsating around his inner tissues and knew that he held a part of his Master inside him. Heero felt like flying, dissolving into peace and serenity. All he could feel was only his Master's cock inside him.

Duo rested on his thighs, his hands still held both of his slave's knees up. As he regained his breath, he slowly lowered his slave knees back to the bed and looked at him. Heero was lying on the bed, panting, his hands tied over his head. He looked so wanton and tempting at this position. His eyelids were half shut and his gaze was astray. Duo chuckled as he ran his fingers across Heero's soft lips and the Japanese boy unconsciously sucked the digits. "I wonder how long you will in this dazzled condition, my beautiful slave."

Heero only purred contentedly and closed his eyes, too far gone to care what his Master would do next.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Heero felt the serenity around him dissolve and his main senses began to work again. First, his ears caught the sound of water running, then his skin felt the warmth of the water enveloping his body. He could taste bittersweet essence in his mouth and unconsciously licked his lips. His head was resting on something soft and warm, and he could feel something caressing his back and petting his hair. He ran his hands over the smooth surface where his head and body rested.

"Welcome back to the land of living."

His Master's voice was surprised him and instinctively, he pulled back. Something hard inside him was preventing him from moving and Heero moaned as it pressed against his inner tissues. He could hear his Master chuckling and felt hands around him, pressing him back against his Master's chest. "Careful, slave. You're still one with me."

Heero rested his head on his Master's shoulder and recalled what had happened. His Master had taken his virginity, claiming him and joining their bodies. He remembered feeling his Master explode inside him and his own release, but after that.... How did he get in the bathtub? And sitting on his Master's lap? "What happened to me Master?"

Duo chuckled again. "You entered subconscious space in your head. That's a place, where only you can go, slave. I can't go there, its one benefit of being submissive. How are you feeling now?"

Heero moaned as his Master caressed his back. "Hm...fine... ...sated...and happy...It's been a long time since I felt like this."

"You'll always feel like this when I take you and make you come." Duo nibbled his slave's earlobe. He moved his hands down and kneaded his slave's delicate bottom and was not disappointed when he heard his slave hiss in pain.

"Master....please.." Heero was back in agony as his Master touched his sore bottom. He threw his head back, arching his back, and pressed forward, trying to evade the roaming hands on his bottoms. But the action was futile since his Master's cock speared him in place. He could not move, could not escape.

"Hmmm?" Duo leaned down and licked his slave's nipples while he caressed his slave's bottom.

"Ah...uh....." Heero stammered as he felt pleasure and pain given by his Master at the same time.

Duo grinned. "Your incapability of speaking a word prove that you're enjoying my ministrations, slave." He rolled one nipple between his teeth, making his slave gasp. His slave arched his back further, giving himself to his Master, his tormentor and also his comforter.

Heero in an ironical situation. He wanted his Master to stop, but he also wanted his Master to continue. He wasn't sure what he wanted anymore. The pain was making the pleasure more intense and he loved it. The pain reminded him that he was his Master's toy, his to use. And the pleasure reminded him that he was cared and loved. He felt his Master stop kneading and pull his lips away from his nipples. Why? Why did his Master stop? Then he felt hands on his waist, lifting him. His Master cock was slowly leaving him. No, he still wanted to be one with his Master, to feel full and owned.

"No...don't.." Heero shook his head and tried to impale his body back onto his Master. But his Master held him firmly and kept lifting him until only the tip of his cock was inside him. "Master...please don't..."

Duo chuckled. "You don't want to be freed?"

Heero shook his head. He squirmed again, trying to sheath his Master within his body, but his Master held him still.

"My slave, you still want me?"

Heero nodded and tried to lower his body again.

"So impatient." Duo chuckled again. "Kiss me then. If I'm satisfied with your kiss, I'll let you...hmmph..."

Heero didn't wait for his Master to finish his words. If a kiss could make his Master stay inside him, then his Master would get it. As he kissed his Master's lips, he could feel him laugh and used that chance to stick his tongue inside his Master mouth. Hmmm, his Master tasted good. Then in his horror, he felt his Master lift him further. The tip of his Master's erection was going to pass out his sphincter. No, he still didn't want to part. Didn't he kiss good? He had to kiss his Master better then.

Duo laughed silently as his slave threw his hands around his neck, locking it in a death grip. Then his slave pressed his mouth against his, giving him the most desperate and dazzling kiss he ever had. In the middle of kissing, Heero squawked into Duo's mouth as he felt his Master's hands left his waist and felt his body follow the gravity law, spearing him back on his Master's cock. The pain of penetration was nothing, compared to having his Master's cock back in him. Home, he was home again. Heero kissed his Master gratefully. His Master broke the kiss and looked at him. "Very good. You make me proud, slave."

Heero couldn't help but looking at his Master adoringly. Duo laughed and rubbed his slave's chin. "I think I have got your slave name."

Heero blinked. "My slave name, Master?"

"Yes. Since a slave is a Master's property, a Master has the right to give his slave a new name and I choose to name you, Kitten. My cute Kitten." Duo rubbed his slave's chin again to punctuate his words.

Heero closed his eyes. Kitten! His Master gave him Kitten as his name. Of all the names that ever existed in this universe, why did Master have to choose an animal as his name? Kami-sama, what had he done to deserve being called Kitten?

"What's the matter? Don't you like that name?" His Master was petting him like a kitten now. That made Heero wonder about how good his Master's control was. Here he was, speared on his Master's cock, but his Master did nothing to use his body. Instead, his Master talked to him, having a normal conversation as if they weren't doing something sexual here.

But then again, this was Duo, his sadist and playful Master. He would never guess what his Master planned to do to him. He could do anything to him and Heero couldn't protest. But to be named Kitten...

"That's an animal name, Master." Heero opened his eyes and saw his Master smiling.

"Ah, so? I love that name and you do look like kitten." Heero felt his Master rub the back of his ear. That felt good, making him purr unconsciously.

"Definitely a kitten. Maybe someday, I'll order you to be one." Duo chuckled as he saw his slave's eyes widened. "Like it or not, it's your name now, Kitten. You're merely a slave. You don't have right to protest or negotiate."

Heero nodded. What else could he do? Try to protest? His bottom was already sore enough. He didn't want additional punishment for pissing his Master off.

"Good." Duo kissed his slave's nose and grinned. "Now, I want to fuck my kitten."

Heero didn't have time to react. His Master gripped his hips and lifted him up and down. He moaned and buried his head on his Master's shoulder, letting his Master fuck him, use him as he liked. After several minutes of quick and deep thrusts against his prostate, Heero felt himself almost at the edge. His Master seemed to know this and growled. "Don't come. If you come, I'll punish you, Kitten."

Heero bit his lower lip. How could his Master ban him from coming? But an order was an order. He had to obey it. As his Master came inside him, Heero unconsciously bit his lower lip until it was bleeding, trying hard not to follow his Master and come.

After steadying his breath, Duo pulled his slave from his shoulder and kissed him passionately. He sucked the bleeding lips, tasting the metallic taste of blood. His slave gasped as Duo suddenly lifted him and withdrew from him completely.

Heero looked as his Master rose and left the bathtub, feeling hurt and unsatisfied. His Master seemed to notice it and kissed Heero gently. "As much as I like to be inside you, I can't stay there forever, Kitten. Now wash and dry yourself."

Duo had dried himself and was walking to the door, which was connected to the bedroom, when he heard his slave calling him. "Master?"

"Yes?" He turned and saw his slave rise from the bathtub, looking at him hopefully.

"May I come, Master?" Heero was really hard. He wanted to touch his cock, but he was afraid his Master would be angry.

"No, Kitten. Dry yourself and meet me in the bedroom, I'll take care of your cock there. Remember, it's mine. You may not touch it."

Heero sighed as Duo left him. His Master was really a sadist, but at least he would get his release later. He just wondered why his Master chose bedroom instead bathroom to grant his release. He dried himself, avoiding his hard cock carefully and then went to bedroom, where his Master waited for him. His Master was sitting on the bed, still naked.

Duo clicked his fingers and then pointed between his spread legs. His slave quickly went down between his legs. Duo took his slave's chin and lifted it up, making his slave look at him. "Now listen, Kitten. You have already come twice today, right?"

"Yes Master."

"I have said before that having release was one of your privileges. Twice a day is more than enough for a new slave like you." Duo watched as his slave's face lost his color. "However since you managed to obey my order for not coming, I'll give you a choice." Duo stopped a moment to let his slave understand and continued, "I'll grant you release but you'll sleep on the floor tonight." Duo pointed at the marble stone beneath them. "Or you can sleep with me, but you won't get your release. The choice is yours."

Heero gulped as his Master listed the choices. It was hard for him to decide. He wanted to come badly, but he also wanted to sleep with his Master. He had dreamt of having his Master cuddling and hugging him while he slept. But he also didn't think he could sleep with his cock hard like a rock. Which one should he choose now?

"Well, what is your choice?" His Master was asking for his answer. Heero bit his lip, unable to choose between a quick pleasure and a night of comfort.

"I'm not going to wait forever for your answer. Answer me now, Kitten." Heero felt his Master caress his cheek and leaned into the caress. He had found his answer.

"I want to sleep with you, Master." A release, he could do it with his own hands, but being comforted and cared was out of his reach. Only his Master could give him those feelings. Heero felt his Master kiss him softly.

"Good." His Master was smiling at him. Heero felt he had chosen the right one. He watched as Duo reached for the nightstand's drawer and took out a butt plug. His eyes widened as he realized what his Master wanted. He would have to bear that plug all night long.

"I have told you that you'll have something inside your ass most of the time and I'm serious about that, Kitten." Duo hoisted Heero onto his lap and shoved the plug into his unresisting slave. Heero moaned and whimpered as always, but he felt very little pain since he was still slick from his Master's earlier penetrations.

After securing the plug inside his slave, Duo lay himself on the bed and patted the surface next to him. He chuckled as he saw his slave climb clumsily, earning a cute glare from his slave. After his slave finally settled into a comfortable position, snuggling into him, Duo threw the blanket to cover their naked bodies. He caressed his slave for a while and then kissed his forehead. "Oyasumi, Kitten."

"Oyasuminasai, Master." Heero murmured. Despite his assumption of not being able to sleep with hard on and a butt plug logged deep inside his ass, Heero found himself slipping into slumber once his Master cuddled him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't do it at home what Duo did to Heero or Heero did to Duo in this fic. I write this based on half fiction and half the truth. So if you want to know the whole truth, go find a good BDSM site or gay site whichever you want to know in this fic.

"Hmm..." Heero stirred, feeling something being pulled out of his anus. He frowned at the empty feeling, but suddenly something blunt made its way past his sphincter. Heero squawked in surprise and opened his eyes blearily still not fully awake. He was lying on his side, on the bed, and something was making its way to his bowels. What was that? Where was he?

"Ohayo, Kitten."

Heero heard a voice from behind and moaned as he realized his Master was penetrating him. He never thought of being woken up like this. His muscles and senses still weren't up to acknowledging what was going on. The sensation was too much. He whimpered and squirmed as his Master kept pushing that large cock into him. He was still sore from last night activities and now his Master’s cock was brushing against those sore spots.

"Stay still." Duo kissed his slave's back as he fucked his slave on his side. "You're so tempting in the morning, Kitten. So beautiful that it made me want to use you. Hold on."

Heero gasped as his Master pushed in to the hilt in one thrust. He felt the pain of the penetration, but he welcomed it instead of resisting for he knew there would be more pleasure after the pain subsided. Duo pulled out only to thrust back into his slave's warm body, riding him hard and fast. It was very different from last night.

This morning, his Master paid no attention to his needs; there was no talking or soothing. He only used his slave as a means for release. Heero should have felt hurt and angry, but he found he liked it instead. He liked it when his Master was gentle and passionate, but he also liked it when his Master was rough and so masterful. He felt like his Master really did own and want him when being taken roughly like this. And his cock definitely agreed with him as it got harder as his Master rammed into his tight passage, brushing his prostate.

In..out..in..out...Heero panted as his Master thrust deep inside him. Finally after some minutes of bearing his Master's need, Heero felt him come deep inside him with a satisfied groan. He bit his lip, trying hard not to come with his Master since he hadn’t been given permission for that privilege. Some minutes passed as his Master steadied his breath and then spoke to him.

"You're an addiction, Kitten." Duo licked the back of his slave's neck, amused at how fast Heero adapted into his slavery. "I want to stay inside you, but I don't want to ruin the bed, so you better get up now and clean yourself in the bathroom." Duo patted his slave’s bottom and withdrew, pushing his slave out of the bed. "Remember, you aren't allowed to come."

Half aware and half on automatic mode, Heero complied. Although he felt his Master's seed trailing down his thighs, Heero walked, instead of running, to the bathroom because his well fucked muscles were protesting his every step. And being the sadist and playful person that he was, his Master only chuckled as he saw that his slave walked a little awkward. Heero muttered another 'omae o korosu' silently.

Arriving in the bathroom, Heero chose to use the shower and looked down at his poor cook. It hadn't got any release and Heero wondered when his Master would grant him release. Just when he was about to turn on the shower, the shower curtain was shoved aside and Heero turned around to see his Master join him.

"I think it's better to take a shower together with my slave." Duo grinned and looked up and down at his slave. Heero watched as his Master become hard again before him. "I never thought that my slave would turn out to be such a tempting beauty. You're definitely an addiction. Turn around, Kitten and brace yourself against the wall."

Heero swallowed and complied. He had a pretty good idea what his Master would do once he acknowledged the lust on those violet eyes. He put his hands on the wall and spread his legs, giving his Master a perfect view of his pink bottom. Though he knew what would happen, Heero still gave a squawk when he felt his hips being grabbed and his Master's cock thrust home in one fast motion. His Master was using him again.

Somehow, Heero felt proud that he could make his Master want him again in such a very short time.

"What are you, Kitten?" Heero could hear his Master's voice next to him and felt his breath brushing his ear.

Heero moaned, feeling full at the penetration. His sore muscles cried out in protest at being used again, but Heero could do nothing. He was sure that his Master would not stop fucking him any time soon so the soreness surely would be his companion for the next several days. Not that he really minded, though. It would remind him of who and what he was now. "Your slave, Master."

"Yes, my Kitten slave." Duo pulled out and thrust back into his slave. "...mine to use..."

Heero gasped as his Master thrust fast inside him. "Yours....to....use..."

"Mine to punish," This time Duo pulled Heero's hips to him while he shoved his cock inside his slave hard and fast, causing him to shriek loudly.

"Yours to...punish..." Heero whimpered as the friction from the fast penetration of his Master’s cock caused him pain.

"Mine to love," Duo cupped his slave's head and turned it to kiss his slave passionately.

Heero panted after the kiss, trying to repeat his Master's words. "Yours..." His Master kissed him again. "To...." Again, he got another kiss. "Love...." His Master punctuated his last word by thrusting into him and kissing him at the same time.

Finally out of breath, Duo let go of his slave's delicate lips and concentrated on thrusting into his slave. Heero panted and leaned his head against the wall, allowing his Master to maneuver his hips and use him as he liked. His own cock was hard and covered with pre-cum, but he couldn't touch it. He had to maintain his position against the wall to let his Master have his way with him. After all, his Master's pleasure was the most important, his own pleasure was extraneous.

After some minutes of whimpering and gasping at his Master's thrusting, Heero felt his hands leave his hips to grab and pinch his nipples. He gasped in pain and jerked up, unconsciously tightening his inner muscles. As his slave's tight passage clamped onto his cock, Duo growled and thrust one last time before coming inside his slave.

Heero could feel his Master’s seed filling him again, mixing with the previous. If the fucking continued like this everyday, Heero was sure that he would always had some of his Master's load inside of him. Then he felt his Master's body rest on his, now his Master was using his body as a prop. Heero sighed and submitted to bearing his Master's weight as he felt his Master's softening member throb inside him.

After coming out of his post orgasmic daze, Duo withdrew from his slave and watched him. Heero was still leaning against the wall, waiting for orders. Satisfaction was clearly shown on the violet eyes as Duo watched his seed seeping out of Heero's passage and trailing down his thighs. "Kitten, you are wonderful." Duo kissed Heero's neck.

"Thank you, Master." Heero murmured. It was only morning and his Master had already come twice inside him. He wondered how many times his Master could come in one day. His own cock was as hard as rock, but his Master hadn't given permission for him to come.

Duo nibbled Heero's ears. "I don't want you to come. You haven't done anything to earn that privilege, understand Kitten?"

"Yes, Master." Heero gasped and willed for his arousal to go away for it wasn’t going to have release anytime soon.

Duo smacked his slave's bottom, causing him to jerk up in surprise. "Let's take that shower, I don't intend to spend my morning in the bathroom."

They walked into the bedroom an hour later, both naked. Duo turned to Heero. "As my slave, you'll dress me every day. Now as your reward for behaving so well, I'll let you to choose the clothes I'll be wearing." Duo turned to the closet and opened it, showing his clothes to his happy slave.

Heero was proud that his Master would let him to choose his clothes. He quickly moved to the closet and ran his hands through the clothing. Most of them were black, typical of his Master. He pulled out a red sleeveless turtleneck shirt and black pants and then looked at his Master for approval.

Duo nodded and let his eager slave dress him. After his slave had finished his task, he pulled him to him and kissed his slave passionately. "Thank you, Kitten." Duo rubbed his slave's chin and laughed as his slave purred and leaned into his embrace. "So responsive, I'll train you to be responsive and hard just from the slightest touch from me."

Then Duo released him and walked to his slave's closet. He rummaged around in the clothes there and pulled out Heero's green tank top and black spandex. He turned and saw his slave eye him questioningly. "As I have said yesterday, we are going out today, Kitten. I’m thinking you wouldn’t appreciate to be dragged around town naked, ne?" Duo handed him the clothes and grinned as his slave quickly snatched them.

Heero pulled on the clothing and felt a tingling sensation as the fabric brushed his body. It had only been a day, but he felt as if he had been naked for weeks. He looked up and saw his Master watching him, looking him over from head to toe.

"You know Kitten, I love it when you wear those clothes. They hide nothing of your beautiful body." Duo grinned as Heero blushed from head to toe. He then clicked his fingers. "Come here." Heero immediately knelt and bowed his head. "Now listen, Kitten. Since there are people who don't approve of this kind of relationship, I give you permission to call me Duo when we aren't alone. As for me, I'll call you as 'Kitten', or 'Hee-chan'."

Heero looked up; his lips quirked up. Duo cupped the pointed face. "I see you're happy with this." Heero nodded. "But remember, Kitten, you're still my slave despite wherever you are and whatever you wear. You're mine to use, to punish, and to love. Understand?"

Heero nodded again. "Yes Master."

"Good, repeat my last sentence, Kitten." Duo looked at his slave intensely, caressing his cheek.

Heero focused on his Master's violet eyes. "I'm your slave. Yours to use, to punish, and to love."

"That will be your slave litany. If I ask you for the litany, you'll repeat that sentence."

"Yes, Master."

Duo smiled at his slave and kissed him again. "Good, now one last thing before we go out...."

Heero’s eyes widened as his Master retrieved a butt plug from the closet. It was slender and quite short, but Heero had no doubt it would make its presence felt every time he walked.

"What's up Kitten?" Duo grinned and stood in front of his kneeling slave. "I recall having told you that you'll have something inside your ass most of the time."

"But we’re going to go out, Master." Heero couldn't imagine walking around in a crowd with a butt plug up his ass.

"Exactly. This plug will help to remind you of who owns your body."

"But.."

"No but’s Kitten. Are you trying to be defiant again? You know you'll be punished if you try to defy me."

Heero bowed his head as he recalled how bad his punishment was yesterday. "I'll obey you, Master."

"Good." Duo petted Heero's head. "Now stand up, take off your spandex and spread your legs wide."

Heero swallowed and complied. Duo didn't ask him to bend over his knees, instead he locked gaze with his slave and positioned the butt plug below Heero's entrance. Heero soon realized that he would have to accept the plug in a straight standing position.

Slowly, Heero felt the blunt tip pressed against his entrance, penetrating him. He tried to relax and welcome the penetration. His previous penetrations by his Master this morning had stretched his passage so the plug easily went in. Duo pushed the plug inside Heero very slowly, letting his slave feel every inch of it. "Your litany, slave."

"I'm your slave, uh." Heero moaned as his Master pushed the plug an inch deeper inside him. "Yours to use..ah.." Again another inch invaded his passage, making Heero arch his back. "nn...Yours to punish......" This time his Master twisted the plug, making Heero gasp. "...and..yours to love." Once Heero said the last word, Duo shoved the plug swiftly to the hilt, earning another gasp from his slave.

After making sure the butt plug was secured inside his slave, Duo straightened and smiled. "Now it's perfect. Put on your spandex back and follow me."

Heero complied then followed his Master to the basement where his car was parked. His Master had chosen a special elastic butt plug for him so he didn't have as much difficulty walking or anything else. He could do most motions as usual, but he would surely feel the existence of the butt plug inside him, always reminding him to whom he belonged to.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't do it at home what Duo did to Heero or Heero did to Duo in this fic. I write this based on half fiction and half the truth. So if you want to know the whole truth, go find a good BDSM site or gay site whichever you want to know in this fic.

As they drove from the apartment, the world seemed to feel very different to Heero. He knew that he would never be free to wander outside again, but he didn't mind. He never wandered around much anyway, preferring to spend his days inside his room with his laptop. If his Master wanted to keep him inside the apartment, he would not object. Heero fingered the black collar around his neck. It was so thin and elegant, he just hoped it could pass as a choker so that no one would question its presence, thinking it as part of the newest fashion style.

Duo stopped the car in front of a coffee shop and told his slave that they would have breakfast here. Heero looked around worriedly, sensing a few people staring at his collar. He could feel his face redden as they walked toward their seats. He sat down slowly while Duo sat down quickly across from him and ordered their food. Blushing and squirming uncomfortably, Heero tried to find the best sitting position without making the butt plug move deeper inside of him. After he finally found the most comfortable position, Heero looked up and saw his Master watching him with amusement.

"Comfortable now?" Duo asked him.

Heero nodded.

"I know you want to ask me questions. Since you have been a good kitten today, I'll answer some of them, but you have to know that if I don't want to answer, I won't. Understand, Kitten?"

Heero nodded again.

"You may ask now." Duo smiled and relaxed against his chair.

Heero quickly sorted through the questions he wanted to ask Duo. "Uhm, how long have you been into this, Mas... Duo?"

"Seriously so was when I met Dr G. He seemed to know my nature and he gave me some books about bondage and torture. Since then I have read many books and when I came down to earth, I started to join the chat rooms where you met me and played with many of the people there." Duo looked at Heero questioningly. "This reminds me. Why did you, of all the people, decide to join this kind of life? I thought you were not into it."

Heero gulped. "I never thought about this before. After the war ended I lost control, Duo. No one gave me orders and no one wanted me to do something for them. Maybe it sounds crazy, but I like following orders. I feel satisfied when I complete an order."

Duo smirked. "I should have realized your nature. You're a natural submissive, Kitten. Damn, if I had known about this, I would have jumped you a long time ago. You're good at hiding it behind your soldier’s mask."

Strangely, Heero felt happy when his Master praised him. Maybe he really was a submissive like his Master told him. "I just realized it myself after the war ended. When did you realize you were into this, Duo?"

Duo smiled. "Since I was a kid. I didn't like to be ordered around, but I felt some satisfaction when I ordered someone else. Oh, I also liked to play and torture some of my friends by tickling them, when I was in orphanage, till they pleaded with me to stop. It gave me even more pleasure to see how they’d plead with me. From how I like torturing and toying with them, I started to realize my true nature."

"It figures." Heero muttered. "The proof is inside my ass now."

"Complaining, Kitten?" Duo raised one eyebrow.

Heero opened his mouth to reply but he found out he didn't know how to answer. Should he complain for having the butt plug in his ass? He could feel the butt plug now, but no....it was not so uncomfortable, on the contrary it was reassuring. Heero blushed as he realized that he didn't mind having the butt plug in his ass, at all.

"My lovely Kitten." Duo chuckled. "The food is coming. Save your questions for another time. Now it's time to eat."

There were still many questions he wanted to ask, but Heero knew he would have to wait for another time. They ate in comfortable silence and then Duo paid the bill as Heero had no money. He had given all of his money to his Master as a part of the contract and had no authorization to hold any money. The same way that he belonged to his Master, all his properties belonged to his Master too. Of course he would be given some cash, but again his Master could choose not to, if he thought it was not necessary for his slave to hold it.

They arrived at a large mall and started their shopping. Since Duo had said that he could choose whatever food he wanted and didn't have to worry about the money, Heero started to fill the cart while Duo walked beside him, sometimes commenting about his selections, especially when it came to vegetables. His Master also took some bottles of milk and put them in the cart.

While they were walking through the shelves, Heero's soldier instincts told him that at least five people were studying at him, or his ass to be exact. Did his butt plug look obvious to them? He felt uncomfortable and tried to ignore the looks.

Duo stopped him when they passed the pet corner. "I need to buy something here."

Heero frowned. Duo never told him about having a pet, moreover he hadn’t seen any dogs, birds, fishes, or cats.........CAT!! Kitten!!

As realization dawned on his slave's face, Duo continued. "I have a kitten now, so I have to buy something that would be suitable for him, don't I?" He walked forward and ran his eyes over the shelves on his left.

Heero followed his Master’s gaze and gulped when his Master eyeing the shelf full of cans. Cat food cans. His Master would not be so sadistic to give him cat food, would he? Heero realized that he was not so sure about this one. His Master was unpredictable sometimes. He had said that he would not let his slave go hungry, but he didn't mention what kind of food he would give to his slave.

"Kitten, which one do you like?" Heero bowed his head as his heart sank at his Master’s words. Did Duo really want him to eat cat food? He was humiliated by this, but at the same time, another part of him wanted to fulfill his Master's will. His Master owned him so he could feed him with anything he liked. Though the conditioned words echoed through his mind, uncomfortable feelings and humiliation managed to make him angry this time. He was a human, not a damn cat!

"Kitten? Are you listening to what I asked? I want you to choose ...."

Heero growled and glared at his Master, interrupting his words. "No."

"Kitten?" Duo looked at his slave questioningly.

"I'm not a kitten! I'm human, damn it." Heero snapped

Duo seemed surprised, but quickly regained his composure and eyed his slave dangerously. "You're my slave. If I want you to be my kitten, so be it."

His Master spoke with a dangerous tone of pure steel that wiped away half of Heero's anger, but this time he didn't want to succumb to his Master's order. "I don't mind being called kitten, but I won't eat that fucking stuff!" Heero looked at the said cans with pure venom.

Duo followed his slave's gaze and looked at the cans a long time before he looked back at his slave. "Who said you would eat that stuff?"

Heero was taken aback at his Master's words. He saw his Master staring at him seriously and felt all his anger disappear into thin air. Duo didn't order him to eat the cat food? So what did Duo ask him to choose? Heero was so lost in his own confused mind that he didn't realize his Master has moved.

Suddenly he felt his right ear being pulled and was forced to follow. Then he heard his Master speak. "Look at what I asked you to choose, Kitten."

Heero looked up and dropped his jaw. There, beside the cans, were pillows of varied size, color, and texture. His Master was pointing at the biggest pillows, which Heero knew he could lay comfortably on if he curled his body like a baby or a kitten, which was what he was now. Heero felt ashamed and regretted his earlier defiant attitude. His Master was so kind to give him a pillow and yet, he jumped to conclusions without listening to his Master first.

Heero turned to his Master, who was still holding his ear in death grip. "I'm sorry, Master." He didn't care if someone heard him addressing him as Master. This was his fault after all. Luckily, no one was wandering near the pet corner, so it left him and Duo alone in the area. Heero really regretted his attitude and felt guilty for misunderstanding his Master's good will. He just hoped Duo wouldn't kick him out.

"I know you're sorry, but I still have to punish you for that." Duo stated calmly and twisted the ear in his grip.

Heero winced, but he didn't fight back. He knew he deserved the punishment this time. "Yes, Master. I'm wrong, I deserve to be punished."

"Good, I'll address your punishment now so you'll remember it always." Not caring what the other people would think, Duo dragged his slave to the restroom by the ear. Heero didn't fight and left the cart, following his Master to the restroom. Fate seemed to agree with his Master as he found the restroom empty. His Master pushed him to one of the stalls and then locked the door.

Heero watched as his Master approached him while retrieving something like a pen from his pocket. Duo pushed the edge of the pen, activating a switch there. As the pen made a clicking noise, Heero watched it stretch until it reached about 12 inches long and realized what it was for. His Master would use it to cane him.

"I never thought I would end up using this so quickly." Duo swung the steel cane in the air, eliciting swooshing sounds, and then stared at his slave. "Pants down, hands on the stall, and butt high in the air."

Heero quickly turned, facing the stall and lowered his spandex. He placed his hands on the wall and bent over, offering his pink bottom to his Master.

His Master didn't say anything as he put the cane on his bottom. Heero swallowed as he imagined the steel cane meeting his bottom. He still could feel the soreness from yesterday’s punishment and now, he would receive another such punishment in the same place.

"You disappointed me, Kitten." Heero heard his Master speaking and felt the cane tap his bottom lightly.

"I'm sorry, Master. I won't defy you again. Ah!" Heero yelped as the cane hit his bottom without warning.

"No, I'm not disappointed with your defiance, Kitten." Duo lightly tapped the cane on his slave's bottom again. "I'm disappointed that you thought I would feed you cat food." Then he brought the cane hard on his slave's bottom, leaving a horizontal welt on his flesh. "Repeat your litany, Kitten."

"I'm your slave." Heero gasped as the cane hit his bottom again. "Yours to use..." Again, he got another hit. "...to punish, " Another hit. " ..and to love." This time his Master caned him so hard and he let out a yelp of pain. Heero knew he could receive the pain silently as Dr J had trained him, but not on the same part of his body over and over and moreover on his bottom! It looked like the old professor never figured that his bottom would be subjected to this kind of punishment.

Duo stopped caning and kneaded his slave's bottom. "Kitten, you're mine. Mine to punish like I'm doing to you now. Mine to use like I did this morning. And mine to love! Don't you ever forget that you're mine to love. I may humiliate you by ordering you to act as a kitten or any other animal, but I'll never give animal food to you. I have said I'll take care of you. Therefore your health is my responsibility and I'll never order you to do something that would endanger your health. You're loved, Kitten. You're mine to love."

Heero bowed his head as his Master's words hit him. Yes, he had forgotten that he was loved. How stupid he was. His Master loved him so much and he had forgotten about it. "I'm really sorry, Master."

"I know. However, to show me that you're truly sorry, I want you to bear 20 strokes from the cane." Heero widened his eyes in horror as he heard the number of the strokes he would receive. Kamisama, that cane was more evil than the paddle. Receiving four strokes from that damned cane had set his bottom to throbbing with pain and now he had to bear another 20 strokes?

"Ready, Kitten?" Heero bit his lower lip. His body wanted to run, to escape this punishment, but his mind knew he deserved this punishment and moreover this was his master's order. He had to obey his master. Heero hung his head and raised his bottom higher, indicating that he was ready. He would bear it no matter how much it hurt.

Duo smiled and raised his cane. "I want you to count every stroke, Kitten." He brought down the cane on his slave’s offered bottom.

"One," Heero gasped as the cane bit to his flesh. He tried to stifle his yelp and keep counting, but after ten strokes Heero felt his resolution begin crumble and he began to sob as the evil cane kept hitting his bottom.

"Ten more strokes and then it'll be over. I'm proud of you, Kitten." Heero heard his Master’s praise and despite the pain, he felt joy at being praised by his Master. Then his Master landed five hard strokes on different areas of his now welted bottom, making him sob louder as the pain became almost unbearable for him.

"Keep counting, Kitten. These last five strokes will be the hardest."

His master never lied and Heero knew this would be really hard. He braced himself to receive the strokes but still he yelped as the cane landed hard on the middle of his bottoms, horizontally. "Sixteen."

As soon as he counted, another stroke hit him in the same place. Heero felt on the verge of bursting into tears. "Seventeen."

Another stroke landed a little lower. "Eighteen." Again, his master hit the same place. Heero howled and felt a tear roll down his cheek. "Nineteen." Heero thought that his master would move the cane to another part of his bottom, but instead the cane hit the same place again. He howled and felt another tear rolling down the other cheek. "Twenty." Heero gasped and was very grateful that his punishment was over.

Duo quickly shortened the cane and shoved it back into his pocket. Then he turned his sobbing slave around and hugged him tenderly. "Well done. You received your punishment bravely. I'm proud of you, Kitten."

Heero welcomed the comforting hug. Though his sobbing had subsided, the throbbing of his bottom hadn't. He then felt his master kiss and lick his tears. "Ma..master?"

Duo pulled away a little and smiled, still hugging his slave. "Have you realized your mistake, Kitten?"

Heero nodded. "I'm loved. Yours to love."

"Yes, mine to love." Duo leaned forward and captured his slave's lips, devouring them until his lungs cried out for air. As they parted, Duo released his slave. Heero felt the dazzling sensation as the result of the kissing and stepped back to regain his balance but he yelped as his sore bottom touched the cold stall.

Duo chuckled and hugged his slave again. "I think your sore butt will remind you of your mistake for the next couple of days." He kneaded his slave's said part lightly, causing his slave to hiss. "Well, you're lucky that I'm going to buy you a pillow. You'll be grateful to have it, because I don't think you'll be able to sit down any time soon."

"Tha...thank you, Master." Heero felt truly loved and really grateful that his master still wanted to buy the pillow for him.

"You're welcome, Kitten." Duo kissed his slave lightly and released him. "Now, put your pants back on and we'll choose your pillow."

As Heero pulled his spandex up, he realized that the skin tight material was his enemy now. It was so tight that it brushed over his welted bottom in the process, making him hiss at the pain. And not only that, once he finished pulling his spandex back into place, it clamped around his throbbing bottom, adding even more pain to his already sore bottom.

Duo seemed to know that the spandex caused his slave even more agony, but he chose to ignore it, for that was part of his punishment too. He unlocked the door and went back to their cart, followed by his miserable slave.

"Well, which one?" Duo gestured for his slave to choose from the pillows.

Heero looked at the pillows. There were so many of them that he didn't know what to choose. Usually he didn't care what color or texture the pillow would be. But his master had said this would be his pillow. His master would give him something to be owned and because of that he wanted it to be special. Suddenly, he knew what would make the pillow very special to him. Heero looked at his master, who was waiting for his answer. "Will you choose for me?"

Duo was surprised. "I gave you the freedom to choose, Kitten."

"I want you to choose it, Master." Heero didn't give a damn whether or not the others would hear him. It felt so right to refer to the man in front of him as his Master now.

"You know that you have given your decisions to me once I accepted you as my slave so this is a rare chance where I’m allowing you to choose and decide, Kitten."

Heero nodded. "You are giving me my first possession since I became your slave. That's why I want you to choose it for me."

Duo smiled and approached his slave, leaving only a slight gap between their bodies. "My Kitten, you make me so proud." He fingered the collar around his slave's neck tenderly. "However I must remind you of one thing. What belongs to you is also belongs to me. I can give you something to be owned, but I can also take it from you."

Heero nodded. "I understand, Master."

Duo smiled wider and kissed his slave lightly. "You're my love, Kitten. I'm really proud to have you."

As his Master said those words, Heero felt joy surge inside him, causing a slight smile to appear on his stony face. "Thank you for taking me with you, Master."

"You're welcome, Kitten." Duo grinned and turned to the pillows.

Heero watched and waited patiently as his master considered which pillow to choose for him. Finally, his master took a pastel green pillow with a light yellow line embroidered around its edge. "I think this will suit you, Kitten."

"Thank you Master."

Duo nodded and walked to the cashier to pay for all the items.

"Did you buy the pillow for your cat?" The cashier girl smiled at the two young men before her.

Duo glanced at his fidgeting slave and grinned. "Yes, it's for my cat."

"What breed if I may know?"

"Well......" Duo eyed his slave and almost chuckled at how uncomfortable his slave was. "I just found him yesterday so I don't know for sure. I think he is a mix between a Japanese cat and an Angora."

"Wow, it must cute, but don't you think this pillow is too big for that type of cat?" The girl talked while shoving their items into a plastic bag, not aware that one of the boys was cursing her in every language he knew.

"Oh, yeah? What do you think, Hee-chan? Should I buy him a smaller one?" Duo nudged his slave, who found his toes were much more interesting at that time.

Heero was praying for a hole to appear and engulf him. He wanted to kill the girl for suggesting the smaller one and to make the matter worse, his sadist master liked this situation. He knew he had to answer or his master would probably take girl's advice. "No, that pillow is fine."

Duo grinned and turned to the girl. "I think so too. Cat loves to lie on pillows, don't you think?"

"Yes, I know. I also have an Angora cat at home. She just grew up and is so horny to find a mate." The girl suddenly brightened up. "Hey, your cat is male, right? How about breeding him with my cat? I would love to have some kittens."

Next second, the girl found the braided boy in front of her laughing out loud while his companion glared at him and blushed at the same time. She was very confused at their reactions. "Uhm, did I say something wrong?"

Duo tried to gain his composure and restrain his laughter. "No...uhm... you didn’t say anything wrong. It's just...he's still a kitten, you know." Duo winked.

The girl blushed. "Oh, I'm sorry. I thought..."

Duo shook his head. "It's okay. How much should I pay?"

While the cashier girl was busy counting and processing the payment, Duo approached his slave and whispered so that only he could hear. "Don't kill her, Kitten. She only wants to find a breeding mate for her cat."

Heero growled.

Duo chuckled and continued. "And moreover, you only can be bred by me. Only me. I won't allow anyone else to breed you, male or female."

Heero gave a small moan at the tone in which his Master addressed him. It was so possessive and masterful that sent sensations straight to his cock. Duo seemed to notice it and chuckled louder. "Down, Kitten. It's not that time yet."

Duo gave a light pat on his slave's bottom and moved away as his slave hissed in pain. He turned his attention back to the cashier girl.

"Thank you for shopping here." The girl smiled and gave them the plastic bags containing their items. She then gave them a small box. "This is a bonus for buying the pillow."

Duo shook the box and heard a tinkling sound. "A bell?"

The girl nodded. "I'm sure your kitten will like it. It also will make you easier to find him if he wanders around."

Laughing, Duo put the box into his pocket. "Thank you. I'll put it on him later."


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't do it at home what Duo did to Heero or Heero did to Duo in this fic. I write this based on half fiction and half the truth. So if you want to know the whole truth, go find a good BDSM site or gay site whichever you want to know in this fic.

Once they are at parking lot, Duo found his slave confronting him about the bell while they put their items on the boot.

"You aren't going to put that damned bell on me, are you?"

Duo grinned and shoved the last bags into the boot. "Kitten, I never lie."

'I never lie'. Heero knew his fate had been sealed with those three words. He could predict that he soon would have a bell somewhere on him and every time he walked or moved the bell would ring. He moaned at the humiliation, wanting to kill the girl. But again, he couldn't do that because the girl didn't realize who Duo's kitten really was. Moreover, his traitorous cock seemed to agree to the humiliation for it was hard in a second once he imagined the scene.

Surrender to his fate, Heero sat down on the seat next to his master's seat, only to yelp and in a second he was out of the car. He could hear his master chuckling inside the car. "Forgot about your sore bottoms, Kitten?"

Heero growled and glared at his master, just like a cat eyeing his prey. Duo chuckled louder while lowering the back of Heero's seat. "There, lie on your stomach so your bottoms won't suffer during the journey."

Heero was grateful silently that his master didn't order him to sit with his sore butts. He quickly lay on the lowered seat. Instead of lying on his stomach, Heero chose to lie on his side so he was facing his master.

"Ready, Kitten?" Duo looked at his slave.

Heero nodded and felt his master started the engine. The journey back to the apartment couldn't be said as comfortable for Heero. He was really glad when they entered the basement. Finally he was home again.

They carried their shopping bags up to the apartment. Duo ordered his slave to arrange the food in the kitchen while he needed to make a few phone calls. Heero was putting the last item in the fridge when his master walked in. "Kitten."

"Yes, Master?" Heero closed the fridge and approached his master.

Duo eyed his slave and stated. "You're overdressed."

Heero frowned a second but quickly understood his Master's order. He pulled off his tank top and pulled down his spandex carefully, not wanting to add more pain on his sore bottoms. He stepped out from his spandex and stood naked in front of his Master. Strangely, not like yesterday, he didn't feel ashamed to reveal his nakedness. After all, his Master had seen all part of his body and claimed it as his.

He looked at his Master and felt pride when his Master gave him a smile. "I want to you to test your pillow, Kitten." Duo gestured his slave to follow him to the bedroom.

Heero followed and noticed his pillow was placed next to the bed. He looked at his master questioningly. Duo smiled. "Go lie on it and find a comfortable position." Heero didn't need to be told twice. He knelt and crawled onto the pillow, carefully lowering his body on it. The pillow was really soft, making him comfortable. Since his bottoms were still sore, Heero lay on his side and pulled his knee up, making a fetal position.

His Master knelt in front of him and stroked his hair. "Comfortable?"

Heero nodded.

"Good. This is your pillow and also your bed, Kitten."

Heero was surprised. "My bed, Master?" Did it mean that he would not sleep together with his Master again?

"Yes, your bed. Don't jump on the conclusion, first." Duo smiled. "You only may sleep on my bed when I'm with you. If I'm not sleeping on my bed, and you want to sleep or take a nap then you have to sleep on your bed. Understand?"

Feeling relieved, Heero nodded. "Yes, Master."

"Good, now lie on your stomach. I'll give the lotion to ease the pain on your sore bottoms."

Heero rolled on his stomach and felt his master's slick fingers applied the lotion. He hissed and whimpered when the fingers made contact with his bottoms but nothing that he couldn't bear. His master applied the lotion while placing butterfly kiss on his back, making him relaxed and purr.

Heero felt himself dozing off at his Master's caress and lost track of time. Suddenly, he felt his butt plug being pulled out slowly. He moaned as the plug brushed along his inner tissues in its way out. Did his Master want to use him again?

Duo pulled the plug out all the way and quickly undid his pants, letting his hard cock leap out. "I want to breed my Kitten now. On your fours, Kitten."

His slave quickly obeyed and wasting no time, Duo plunged his hard cock into his willing slave. Heero whimpered at the penetration but he welcomed it and tried to adjust to his master's size. His Master impaled him in one swift thrust and brushed his sore bottoms with his thighs, making Heero gasp.

Duo changed the angle and was earned by a moan from his slave as his cock found his slave's prostate. "I love listening to your sounds, Kitten." Duo purred and did some quick thrust into his slave. "Knowing I'm the one who cause them. I made you gasp, moan, and pant." He pulled out all the way and then rammed back into the warm recess of his slave. "I'm breeding you, Kitten."

"Yes...." Heero moaned as his Master pulled out slowly. "breeding...me.."

"Only me." Duo rammed back, thrusting into his slave hard and fast.

"Only.. you..." Heero gasped at the hard penetration. His master slammed into him so hard that Heero was pushed forward and lost the balance of his arms. He let his upper body fell on the pillow, knowing his Master would grab his hips to steady the thrusting. The pain when his bottoms made contact with his master's thighs was forgotten as his Master hit his prostate over and over.

Watching his slave falling, Duo grabbed his slave's hips and continued thrusting. He rode his slave like a stallion for a few minutes, thrusting in and out and burying his cock as deep as he could inside Heero. The Japanese boy lied there, letting his Master's cock breed him. Duo roared, slamming harder and faster, and then cried out as he pumped his seed into his slave. He kept doing small thrusting until he was spent. Then he knelt there, still deep inside his slave and watched his lovely slave while steadying his breath.

Heero rested his head on his side, eyes closed, and was biting his lower lip. He didn't know how lovely he was with this current position where his ass high in the air and was joint with his Master at the end. He was trying to restrain himself from coming because Duo hadn't told him to come.

"My lovely Kitten. You're amazing." Duo bent forward and placed kisses on his slave's back. Then he straightened and reached for the new butt plug he had prepared earlier. It was short but much wider than the plug he retrieved from inside his slave.

Heero gasped as he felt his Master withdraw quickly, making a popping sound when the cock head passed his sphincter. Within second, he felt something was shoved inside him and yelped as the widest part of it passed his sphincter. "Mas...master?"

Duo pushed the butt plug till his slave's sphincter closed at the narrow edge. He was satisfied as he saw his slave isn't leaking. "When I breed you, you'll hold my seed inside you, Kitten and this butt plug will make sure you do that." He then pushed his slave to lie on his side on the pillow.

He could see his slave's hard erection throbbing for release. But instead of giving release to his slave, Duo ignored it and sat down on the bed. "Go fetch the wash cloth and clean me."

Hearing his Master's order, Heero quickly complied. He staggered slightly into the bathroom and returned with a damp cloth. Kneeling in front of his Master, Heero cleaned his Master. He never thought that his Master would ask him to keep his release inside his body. This brought joy and pride to his mind as he realized he would hold his Master's seed inside him for sometimes. He had forgotten about his throbbing cock and focused himself in cleaning his Master.

Once his slave finished cleaning him, Duo withdrew and put his cock back into his pants. He sat down beside the pillow where his slave settled on once again and stroked his slave, like stroking a cat. Heero purred and curled up, savoring his Master caresses. "My breed Kitten." Duo chuckled and leaned forward to kiss his slave. He gave a long deep kiss that made his slave pant when they parted.

"Tired?" Duo continued stroking his slave.

Strangely, Heero did feel tired. He nodded and nuzzled to his Master's hand.

Duo smiled tenderly. "The breeding has made you tired, Kitten? I never thought about this. But I'm sure your burst of emotions this morning had worn you out so I'll let you take a nap for one hour." He stopped stroking and chuckled when his slave whimpered in protest. "Spoiled Kitten." But Duo gave in and started stroking his slave again. "Sleep well, you still have many things to do once you wake up later."

"Yes..Master..." Heero purred, welcoming the stroking. But before he slept, he still wanted one more thing. "May I come, Master?"

"No, you haven't earned that privilege. If you do your tasks well later, I'll play with you and let you come. Now sleep, Kitten."

Heero nodded and closed his eyes, ignoring his throbbing erection. For him, his Master's caresses were more important than having his release. He was willing to exchange it if his Master continued to stroke him like this. And he had a feeling that he would always be in state of arousal with Duo as his Master.

~*~*~*~*~

Sometimes later, Heero opened his eyes blearily as his internal clock told him it was time to wake up. He stretched a little and was surprised when he heard a tinkling sound. Acting on instinct, he froze and tried to determine the sound's source. After waiting for a minute in silence, Heero gave up and stretched further, wanting to stand up. The tinkling was heard again.

This time Heero could determine the source. It was coming from his feet's direction. He looked at his foot and groaned as he saw a thin chain with a bell around his left ankle. His Master really put the bell on him. He buried his head back on the pillow and cursed the girl who gave the bell in every language he knew.

"Awake, Kitten?"

Heero looked up and saw his Master standing at the opened door, grinning from ear to ear. "The girl is right. I can predict and locate you easily with the bell."

Heero growled and buried his face on the pillow, wishing it was merely a dream.

"Now, now, that's not a good attitude. C'mon, time to wake up." Duo knelt down beside his slave and toyed with the bell, making noisy sound. He chuckled when his slave's hand came down and shoved his hand away from the bell. "Spoiled Kitten. Do you want me to spank you to wake you up?"

The words got into Heero's sleepy mind as he quickly looked up to his Master.

"Ready to wake up, now?" Duo smiled and patted his slave's head.

Heero nodded aversely and stood up slowly, moaning as he felt the butt plug in his ass brush his inner tissues and also cursing as he heard the damned bell making noise.

Duo stood up too and gathered his pouting slave into his arms. "Do you sleep well, Kitten?"

Heero nodded then hissed as his Master fingering the welts on his sore bottoms. "Mas...master...please...don't...."

"Why?" Duo kept fingering the welts. "This body is mine, I can touch it anytime I like, can't I?"

Heero whimpered as he realized he had no right to protest. He only could bear the torment. His body belonged to his Master, not his anymore.

"Can you feel the contour of the welt against my fingers, Kitten?"

"Y...yes..."

"I have marked you, Kitten. Though, it isn't the permanent one, you're bearing my marks on your body now, Kitten." Duo stopped the torturing and leaned down to plunder his slave's mouth. He kissed long, claiming and ravishing the moist cavern.

Heero was drowned by the sensations of his Master kissing him and the realization that he had his Master's marks on his body.

"Mine." Duo hugged his slave tightly.

"Yo..yours." Heero panted. He still couldn't believe how long Duo could kiss him.

Duo released his slave and chained the leash he had retrieved earlier to his slave's collar. "Let's fix the lunch. I'm starving."


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't do it at home what Duo did to Heero or Heero did to Duo in this fic. I write this based on half fiction and half the truth. So if you want to know the whole truth, go find a good BDSM site or gay site whichever you want to know in this fic.

"Play time." Duo grinned as he watched his slave spread eagled, naked and blindfolded on his bed. Hands and feet were shackled to the four corners of the bed, leaving no room for Heero to struggle.

Heero gulped as he felt his Master watching him. He had done well in cooking and doing his job and as his Master had promised, now they would have some fun. No... Heero quickly corrected his thoughts. His Master would have some fun while he would be the victim. Nervous, he frantically tried tugging on the gundanium shackles around his hands and feet, hoping for some freedom. Instead all he got was the sound of the tinkling bell.

True to his word, Duo had made Heero wear the damned bell and judging from how wide his Master grinned every time he heard the tinkling sound; Heero knew it would be long time before he would get rid of it. He also still had the wide butt plug in his ass that kept his Master's seed inside him. Every time he walked, he could feel the sticky substance brush along his passage. Strange, it didn't make him uncomfortable, instead he felt contented and not a little amount of proud for bearing his Master's seed.

Heero wondered what kind of plans his Master had for him in this condition. Spanking was definitely out of the question since he was lying on his back, not to mention his ass was still on fire from the prior caning. And Heero didn't think Duo would fuck him again since he hadn't made a move to remove the butt plug. What made him feel really uneasy was the fact that Duo had put another cock ring on him and this time it prevented him from coming at all. What did Duo expect to gain from this that would make him do such a thing?

Heero couldn't see therefore he didn't know what Duo was getting ready to do to him. All he could do was wait and accept; succumbing to the plans his master had for him. Heero let a startled yelp as he felt something brush his left nipple, sending a jolt of pleasure through his body. He heard Duo chuckle and yelped again as that thing brushed his right nipple. This time he recognized what it was. A feather!

Before he managed to think further, the feather brushed along his neck, causing him to gasp again. He heard his Master's continuous chuckling as the feather attacked parts of his body randomly; his armpits, his inner thighs, and his belly. Heero gasped, moaned, and yelped as Duo continued his attack, giving him no time to think. He wasn't ticklish; rather the sensations that the feather elicited was something he had never experienced before.

He couldn't predict where the feather would land so it made his anticipation grow with every brush he received. Before, he had never considered feather as a sensual thing, but now, Duo managed to change that thought in a matter of seconds.

He wriggled every time the feather touched him, making the bell on his ankle ring noisily. The wiggling alone caused his sore bottom to rub against the sheet, sending the pain to mix with the pleasure he felt from the feather attack. It was so erotic and sensual for Heero. His cock was aching and throbbing madly, asking for release.

Five minutes more of the feathery touches and the attack stopped, leaving Heero panting as he tried to settle his mind back. He needed release. He needed it badly. "Master...."

"We haven't finished yet, Kitten." Heero heard Duo's masterful voice and felt his Master settling between his wide spread thighs. The contact of naked skin against naked skin made Heero realize that somewhere during his play, Duo had discarded his clothes.

Duo removed his slave's blindfold and smiled as he saw the Prussian blue orbs that looked back at him. They were clouded with lust and the need for release. "Not yet, Kitten. That was just a warm up, now this is real thing." Duo held up a feather in each hand and grinned as his slave's eyes widened in horror.

If Heero hadn't known how sadistic his Master was before, he surely was aware of it now. What he thought as a great session was just a warming up for his Master. He looked in horror at the double feather his Master held. One was enough to send him to edge, now Duo wanted to play using two? Kamisama! Help!!! He watched as his Master twirled the feather and then slowly brought them to his nipples.

"Mas...Master..." Heero trembled and gulped as the feathers advanced to his nipples. At that moment, he realized that not being able to predict where the feather was going was not the worst thing. The worst thing was when he knew what was coming and couldn't do anything to stop it. Now he wished that Duo had left the blindfold on.

"Let's start, Kitten."

The feathers touched both of his nipples at the same time and Heero couldn't help but let out another yelp and jerk his body as another jolt of pleasure rushed inside him. Before the jolt ceased, the feathers brushed his nipples again, making Heero feel like he was in Heaven and Hell in the same time.

It was clear this time that his Master wanted to abuse his poor nipples, the most sensitive part of his body. Sore bottom forgotten, Heero struggled hard to evade the feathers but the shackles that held his hands and feet and the weight of his Master on his lower body allowed him to go nowhere. He was painfully hard and wanted a release, but the double cock rings had prevented him from coming. It seemed that his Master had known that he wouldn't be able to hold his release.

"Master..... Oh.... Please... Ahh!! Need... release.....AHHHH..." Heero tossed his head from side to side in desperation, begging for release.

"No, Kitten. You can't come any sooner." His Master's voice was like a death sentence this time. Heero sobbed as he acknowledged how serious his Master's words were, but still he wanted release and would do anything to get it. He set his best puppy eyes and looked at his Master who gave him very satisfied expression at that time. "Please... Master...."

But instead of ceasing, the feathers became bolder.

Heero jerked and yelped loudly as the feathers attacked his nipples endlessly. The bell on his ankle never ceased tinkling. Sometimes they just brushed against the tip, sometimes they circled the tiny mountains, and sometimes they pressed against them. Duo attacked randomly so Heero couldn't make any predictions. Moreover, every time he wriggled, Heero could feel the wide butt plug inside him shift and press on his prostate, giving him even more pleasure. It was a very torturous pleasure for him, not being allowed to reach his release.

"Master...AAH!!!" Heero jerked his hips up as the feathers kept torturing his nipples. Despite the cock ring, the precum was dripping rapidly from his cock, showing how bad he needed release. He tried to jerk, twist, and wriggle, anything to gain friction. Enough friction that would allow him to find his release, but Duo had made sure he couldn't get any of it.

By the time Duo stopped his attack, Heero's senses were overloaded. He panted and sobbed at the same time, desperate to gain release. He mumbled some incoherent words; still pleading with his Master to let him come even though he knew there was no way he could if his Master didn't remove the cock rings.

Hungry lips descended on his own, stopping Heero's mumbles and devouring the sweet mouth. Duo kissed his Slave, sucking and licking the moist cavern while his slave barely participated since he had been reduced to puddle of sensation.

"Kitten, look at me."

His Master's firm voice penetrated his hazy mind and Heero looked at his Master with half-lidded eyes. He watched as his Master swung the double feathers slowly in front of him, which now to him were more evil than the cane. Slowly the feathers descended below and Heero trembled as he realized where they were headed. "No.... please... Master... don't.... I can't...."

"Yes, you can, Kitten." Duo spoke calmly despite the joy and satisfaction that flashed clearly in his violet eyes.

"No... please don't... "Heero trembled and tugged his shackled hands and feet frantically as the feathers descended down toward his arousal.

Duo ignored his Slave's pleas and brushed one feather across the tip of his aching cock and the other one along the length at the same time. And at the same time too, his slave let out a loud cry and jerked violently, making the bell on his ankle tinkle loudly.

Heero desperately begged his Master to let him come as he felt the feathers brush up and down his length. The sensation of being caressed there, added with the realization that he couldn't vent the pleasure, was too much, becoming a wild mix of torture and pleasure. No wonder his Master was well known as one of the best. Duo was an expert in reducing him into puddle of sensation.

His cries subsided as he realized the feathers no longer brushed his body. He panted and looked at his Master who watched him with pure pride. Duo cupped his slave's face and planted a kiss on his swollen lips. Heero opened his mouth willingly, hoping badly that his Master had finished playing and would grant him release. With that thought, he waited upon his Master's tongue desperately.

"Perfect." Duo panted as he pulled away from his slave. "Now finish what have you awakened, Kitten."

Heero blinked as suddenly his Master straddled his chest. His cock was standing proud and erect in front of Heero, making Heero realize what his Master wanted him to finish. Despite his desperate need to gain his own release, Duo's conditioning still held great influence. His Master's need was the one that mattered, not his. And the sooner he pleased his Master, the sooner he would get his own release.

Automatically Heero opened his mouth and let Duo's cock slide in. With the same determination as the previous kiss, Heero tended to the hot staff inside his mouth very intensely. A few minutes passed with sucking and licking and then a hand grabbed Heero's aching cock, causing the Japanese boy's eyes to bulge out. His yelps were muffled however, since his mouth was busy attending his Master's cock.

"After I come," Duo spoke huskily and removed Heero's later cock ring.

Heero felt a surge of pleasure as his cock was freed and sucked hard the length in his mouth. Within seconds he felt the warm substance shoot down his throat. His Master had come! Still holding his Master's cock in his mouth, Heero jerked up and came violently without being touched. He didn't know what he was doing. All parts of his body seemed to act in automatic pilot as he lost contact with his surroundings.

All he could see was sparkling light and all he could feel was the warmth in his mouth and the ultimate pleasure as he reached his release. He didn't know how much time had passed and how he had lost his consciousness.

The next thing he knew was he was looking at a pair of violet eyes while a hand was stroking his hair. "Master...?"

"Welcome back, Kitten." Duo smiled and kissed his slave's forehead. "You almost made me worried."

"Worried?" Heero blinked.

"You have been out for almost an hour." Duo chuckled as he saw Heero's disbelieving expression. "I take it that you enjoyed the playing."

Heero opened and closed his mouth, but nothing came out. Enjoyed? Did he enjoy being tortured like that? Heero wasn't surprised when he silently answered yes. He never felt so many sensations and never had he come like that. His Master always managed to bring him higher and higher. "It was mind blowing, Master."

"I'm sure it was since I also almost blacked out." To Heero's disappointment, Duo stopped stroking his hair and straightened up. That was when Heero noticed that his shackles had been removed and Duo had taken a bath.

"Master....aaaahhhhhhh..." Heero cried out as he felt Duo pull the wide butt plug from his passage. It had been inside him so long that it was painful when it pulled out. Heero almost felt as if the plug were a part of him and now his Master wanted to remove it.

Ignoring his slave's plea, Duo pulled the plug slowly. "Ma...master..." Heero thrashed and whimpered, feeling as if a part of him was being ripped from inside as the widest edge of the plug passed his sphincter and then the rest of the plug slid out easily.

"Go clean yourself." Duo put the plug on the nightstand and stood up. "I'll wait for you in the living room." With that, Duo left the bedroom.

Heero looked down and realized how sticky he was. The remains of his Master seed still lingered inside his mouth and his own release was splattered on his stomach. A bath was definitely needed. He hurriedly ran into the bath as he felt his Master's seed trailing down from his passage after being kept there for half a day and of course the damn bell was tinkling loudly as he quickened his steps.

~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Emerging from the bathroom, half an hour later, Heero headed to the living room where his Master was. Duo was sitting on the couch and their dinner, which Heero had prepared before their playing, was on the table in front of the couch.

Duo looked in his slave's direction and smiled warmly. "Dinner time, Kitten," He gestured towards the space between his feet and Heero quickly knelt down, looking adoringly up at his Master.

While in the bathroom, Heero had replayed the playing session over and over. The more he thought about it, the more he adored his Master for having the ability to create such a mind blowing sensation for him. He was still swaying from an endorphin high even after such long time.

Duo chuckled as he saw how his slave looked at him. "You're definitely a kitten with such lovely eyes and face that show your innocence, Kitten. C'mon, let's eat."

Feeding time was the one time that Heero loved most. Eating from his Master's hand and receiving kisses between the bites of food were blissful to him. Chewing his food, he rested his head on Duo's thigh and sighed happily. He could stay here forever, just like this, alone with Duo, his Master.

"Spoiled kitten." Heero heard his Master chuckle and then a hand stroked his head. He purred and leaned forward for more. The chuckles got louder as more food was fed to him.

"Okay, clean up the table, Kitten." Heero felt his Master pat his head. He stood up reluctantly and did as he had been ordered. After finishing his chore, Heero went back to living room and knelt beside his Master, who was still sitting on the couch, watching TV.

"Come here sit on my lap, Kitten." Heero looked up and saw his Master pat his thighs. He happily obeyed though he hissed when his sore bottom came into contact with his Master's thigh. He dropped his feet to the empty space of the couch and leaned his right side against his Master's chest.

Duo smiled affectionately and hugged his Slave, caressing his body slowly. It made Heero moan in delight and he rested his head on Duo's shoulder. It felt so good being in his Master's arms. As his Master continued watching TV and caressing him at the same time, Heero felt his mind drift off. He felt peaceful and safe, as if he had finally found his home. His Master was sadist, but he was also affectionate and cared for him. Though he had no one to compare him with, Heero felt that he was very lucky to have Duo as his Master. Heero squawked as the blissful moment was broken by the sensation of his nipple being toyed with.

"Where were you just now, Kitten?" His Master's playful tone sounded near his ear.

Heero blinked and pulled away from his Master's shoulder, looking at him in confusion. "I'm here, Master."

Duo chuckled and toyed with his slave's other nipple, making the said slave squeak and arch his back forward. "I told you something."

"Wh...what?" Heero gasped as his nipple was twirled. The session with feather had abused his nipples poorly making them severely sore and sensitive to the touch. Despite the pain, Heero could feel his cock getting hard as jolt of pleasure swirled through his body. He was really vulnerable to his Master's touch.

"I want to add more of my signs on your body." Duo left the abused nipples and fingered his slave's collar.

"More?" Heero blinked, feeling glad and disappointed at the same time that his Master had stopped torturing him.

"Yes, I'll add more rings on you."

Heero felt alarmed. "More rings? You'll put more than one ring, Master?"

Duo grinned. "Yes, Kitten. Actually to be precise, I'll pierce you."

"Pierce?" Heero's hand quickly went to his ear, making Duo chuckle.

"Not there." Duo grinned as his slave gave him a confused look. He let his fingers trail down and tweaked one nipple. He felt his grin go wider as his slave looked at him in horror.

"You...you'll pierce my nipples?" Heero trembled in fear and anticipation.

"Considering how sensitive they are, I think I'll enjoy playing with them more and not to mention how proud I am to see my rings on your body, Kitten." Duo smiled his devilish smile and pulled the hardened nub in his fingers, earning a yelp from his slave. "Tomorrow."

That tone left no argument for Heero. He looked long at his Master and noticed how serious Duo was. He also acknowledged the possessiveness in those violet eyes, making he tremble more as he realized Duo was really possessive of him. If this was what his Master wanted, who was he to deny him? His body didn't belong to him anymore. It belonged to his Master.

"My body is already yours, Master." Heero murmured in a resigned tone.

Duo kissed his slave lightly. "I know. That's why I want to put more of my signs there. I love to see you with my marks on your body."

Heero nodded and leaned his head back on Duo's shoulder. "I'm yours..."

"Yes, you are," Duo smiled and gathered his slave into his arms. "Time to sleep, Kitten," He stood up, carrying his slave to the bedroom. Heero sighed and closed his eyes as he was carried. He was asleep before his Master deposited him on the bed.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't do it at home what Duo did to Heero or Heero did to Duo in this fic. I write this based on half fiction and half the truth. So if you want to know the whole truth, go find a good BDSM site or gay site whichever you want to know in this fic.

Heero stirred, feeling someone position his body to lie on his stomach and pull his hips up. "Hmmm?"

"Morning, Kitten." Heero only had one second to register the voice before he shrieked loudly as his Master slid inside him swiftly. Like yesterday, his Master took him again before he was fully awake and aware of his surroundings. He buried his head in the pillow and moaned as his Master started riding him, using his body for his own pleasure.

Heero rocked back and forth as his Master slammed into him roughly, hearing the bell on his ankle tinkling loudly. He closed his eyes and let his Master have his way, claiming and using his body. This was the time when his Master would pay no attention to him. He was merely a slave here; a warm body and tight passage to satisfy his Master. He felt his own cock harden at this thought. It was so strange that he didn't mind being used like this, his Master's toy. And he knew he only reacted like this to Duo, his Master and owner. If anyone else had ever tried to do this to him, they would have met their Maker a long time ago.

The Japanese boy purred as he felt his Master's cock impale him hard and fast, brushing along his passage and stabbing his prostate several times. His own cock, which was always half hard because of the cock ring, was now fully hard. Suddenly Duo pulled out all the way and flipped his slave over onto his back, making Heero gasp slightly as his still quite sore bottom was pressed against the bed.

"Master?" Heero looked up at his hovering Master in question.

"Who do you belong to?" Duo's voice was very possessive and it made Heero tremble in pleasure to answer.

"You, Master."

Duo kissed his slave and then locked gazes with him. "Your litany,"

"I'm yours. Yours to use, to punish, and to love." Right after saying the last word, Heero felt his Master slam into him to the hilt and come inside him. He gasped in pain and pleasure and clenched his inner muscles, milking the hot staff inside him.

He watched in awe as his Master groaned in pleasure, knowing it was him who made his Master feel so happy and contented. His own cock was still hard, but as his Master had said, he couldn't come without permission, so he stayed contented to just watch his Master drown in ecstasy.

After his orgasm subsided, Duo looked down at his waiting slave. Heero met his eyes with his own. "So beautiful," Duo whispered. "I won't let any others have you, Kitten. They will have to confront Shinigami if they want to take my beautiful slave from me."

"I don't want anyone else except you, Master." Heero spoke up, looking from under his lashes. Duo seemed to find his expression adorable; he laughed and then kissed his slave passionately.

Heero panted as his Master pulled away from the kiss, wondering whether his Master would give him release or send him to clean himself in the bathroom like yesterday. This was not like yesterday, though. His Master stayed inside of him this time. Did his Master want to fuck him twice in the morning?

Duo grinned as his slave sent him a questioning look. He reached for the shackles he had prepared on the nightstand together with several other items before he awakened his slave. He shackled his slave's hands and raised them over his head, chaining the shackles to the headboard of the bed.

Heero didn't fight. He just looked at his Master in confusion, showing that he trusted Duo fully by surrendering his body to him. Duo smiled and sat down, pulling Heero's hips onto his lap. They were still partially joined and Duo pushed forward to bury his softened cock back inside his slave.

"Put your legs around my waist, Kitten." Duo spoke up while retrieving a plate with some items on it. After Heero complied, he put the plate on Heero's abdomen. His slave looked down at the plate and that delicate face went straight to white as he realized what was going to happen.

"Ma....master...."

Duo ignored his slave and caressed Heero's nipples. "As I promised, I'll pierce these sweet nubs today." He could feel his slave trembling and tugging against his restraints. "Submit, Kitten. Your body is mine. I have the right to use it however I like."

Hearing those words, Heero forced himself to relax. Duo was right. He didn't own his body anymore. If his Master wanted to pierce it, so be it. He stopped tugging on the restraints and looked at his Master in surrender, telling him silently that he would submit.

His Master smiled and picked up the alcohol and cotton, cleaning the Japanese boy's right nipple with them. Heero watched the piercing process while his heart throbbed twice as fast than usual. He yelped and jerked up when the needle finally made its way through his flesh, making a way for the black ring that added another of his Master's signs to his body.

Duo let out small moan as his slave jerked and clenched his inner muscles, clamping down on his cock. It was hardening as he slid the black ring through Heero's right nipple, adding another one of his marks to his slave. He left the abused nipple and started on the other one. His slave let out a small shriek and jerked again as the needle stabbed into the targeted flesh, clenching his inner muscles tighter.

"One more," Duo whispered gently and kissed his slave soothingly before sticking another black ring through Heero's left nipple.

Heero, on the other hand, was biting his lower lip in pain from the piercing. He could feel every sensation, how the metal entered the tiny hole the needle made on his nipple, how it slid inside, setting aside his inner flesh, and how it slid out at the other end. He gasped and looked up at his Master, seeing the proud and happy smile pasted on the heart shaped face. That smile made Heero feel like he could do anything for his Master.

"My slave. Mine." Duo whispered possessively and captured his slave's mouth once again.

Pulling away, Duo set the plate aside and looked down at his newly pierced slave. Those twin rings were lying on his muscled chest, adding to his beauty and at the same time showing his ownership over him.

Heero felt his nipples throb painfully after Duo finished the piercing. His nipples were overly sensitive at this time. Knowing how sadist his Master was, he just hoped Duo would not abuse his nipples for the next few days. No luck though, because suddenly Duo tugged the ring nipples lightly. Heero let out a shriek of pain and jerked as his nipples were pulled.

"These rings will always be here, until I choose to remove them, Kitten. You'll have to rotate them twice a day so they won't stick." Duo released the rings and caressed Heero's face. "It's painful at first, but after the pain subsides, we can play with them. I'm sure you will feel so much pleasure by then." He leaned down and devoured his slave's mouth.

Heero opened his mouth and welcomed Duo's tongue in. He let Duo explore his moist cavern and purred as pleasant feelings coursed through his body. His nipples were still throbbing painfully, but compared to the sensation of his Master's tongue in his mouth the pain was dull. Though Duo caused pain on his body, his Master also always gave him pleasure in return. Heero found himself falling deeper for his Master, yearning and craving for his touch.

He then was aware of his Master re-hardened arousal inside his body. As his Master pulled back, Heero locked gazes with his Master, slowly releasing his legs from his Master's waist. Still looking at his Master, he spread his legs wide apart, bending and placing his feet on the bed. The bells on his ankle tinkled in rhythm, forcing his Master to acknowledge the movement. Heero could see the possessiveness, mixed with passion swimming inside his Master's eyes as he watched him spreading and offering his body.

Duo was silent as he drank the erotic sight before him. His slave's hands were shackled to headboard of the bed while his legs were spread apart, inviting him to ravish the boy.

"Yours..." The word was whispered so softly and full of devotion from those delicate lips.

Duo smiled and grabbed Heero's hips. "Yes, mine to use, punish, and love."

Heero moaned as his Master rocked within him again. He purred and gasped in pleasure as his prostate was prodded over and over. Feeling his pleasure build higher, he spread his legs wider, welcoming Duo even deeper inside him. Duo, his Master, his owner...... Suddenly without warning, his Master's fingers twisted his sore nipples. It was just a weak twist, but it was enough to send pain through his body as his sore flesh made contact with the metal invading it. Heero yelped and unconsciously tightened his passage, clamping his Master cock.

"Come now," Heero heard his Master's voice and at the same time felt his Master fill him with his hot passion. The Japanese boy moaned and jerked up, reaching his own release. Now he really appreciated the release his Master allowed him, remembering how rare it was that his Master allowed him to come. Not to mention how hard he came since he became his Master's possession.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Heero stood naked in front of the mirror, looking at the twin black rings hanging on both of his nipples. Duo's rings. Duo's sign of ownership over him. They had taken a bath and Duo sent him out first, ordering him to tidy the bed. So here he was, having finished his job and waiting for his Master to come out. Despite the throbbing pain on his chest, Heero felt good and contented. He loved watching those black rings hanging from his body.

"Like what you see?" His Master walked out from the bathroom, fully clothed. Today Duo was wearing his black pants and black sweatshirt while Heero, of course, wore nothing for he was a slave to Duo. Heero turned around and quickly knelt down as his Master stood before him.

"Thank you very much for the rings, Master." On impulse, Heero bent down and kissed his Master's naked feet. When he looked up, he saw his Master's violet eyes shining proudly and knew he had pleased him with his action.

"You learn well and fast, Kitten." Duo smiled and caressed Heero's hair. "If you keep this up, you will get a reward soon. A pleasurable reward," The braided youth tweaked Heero's earlobe before walking away from his kneeling slave and sitting down on the bed. Heero followed his Master with his eyes and waited till his Master looked at him before moving. He was about to stand up when his Master spoke up, "Crawl, Kitten."

Automatically obeying the order, Heero fell on all fours and crawled towards his Master, hearing his damn bell tinkling loudly with his movements. He stopped between Duo's spread legs and sat on his heels, looking up at his Master hopefully. "What will my reward be, Master?"

"You're a spoiled kitten." Duo chuckled and caressed Heero's cheek. "You won't know the reward until I give it to you, Kitten."

Heero purred and leaned his head against his Master's caressing hand. Yes, he belonged to Duo, body, heart and soul. Duo could do anything to him and he would submit to him, trusting Duo not to harm him.

"Listen Kitten, I have to finish some business outdoor, so I'll have to leave you alone for a few hours."

Heero looked up at his Master in surprise. "Alone? Can't you take me with you, Master?"

"No, I will be gone for a while and I think you better use your time to do your chores here." Duo ruffled Heero's hair.

The Japanese boy's face fell. "I don't want to part with you, Master."

"I know." Duo smiled. "But I want you to be an independent slave, who can act by himself while his Master is not with him. There is a list of what you have to do during my absence in the kitchen and I expect you to finish them all."

"But..."

Duo's finger fell on Heero's lips. "No buts, Kitten. That's my order and you'll do it precisely."

Heero pouted. He really didn't want Duo to leave him.

"If you do it well, there will be even more of a reward for you." Duo chuckled as his slave's brightened at once. "Spoiled Kitten," He kissed his slave tenderly and reached for the new butt plug he had prepared on the nightstand.

Heero looked at the plug in eagerness and anticipation. He wondered how many butt plugs Duo had. This current one was as big as Duo's cock and made from black rubber. His Master waved the butt plug before his eyes and Heero found that his eyes followed the swinging movement while his tongue wet his mouth unconsciously.

"You want it in you, don't you, my little slut?" Duo chuckled.

Heero nodded eagerly as he kept staring at the plug. His ass clenched and unclenched in anticipation of soon being filled.

Duo pointed the blunt tip of the plug before Heero's mouth. "Lick it then, Kitten."

Heero opened his mouth eagerly and closed his lips around the plug, taking it as deep as he could. He ran his tongue inside, covering the plug with his saliva. Duo then started rocking the plug inside his mouth, pushing it in and out of Heero's mouth.

"Okay, I think it's wet enough." Duo chuckled and pulled the plug out of his slave's wet cavern.

Heero licked his lips and looked at his Master expectantly, but he was confused when Duo offered the plug to him. "Master?"

"I want you put it inside by yourself this time, Kitten." Duo smiled. "Lie back on the floor and insert it slowly into your hot body.

Trembling in anticipation, Heero took the offered plug and lay on the floor, spreading his legs and raising his hips. Eyes still locked with his master's, Heero slowly brought the plug down and rested it before his entrance. As Duo had ordered on the first day, he always made sure to stretch and lube himself every morning, so inserting the plug without additional preparation didn't hurt him.

"Push it." His master ordered with husky tone and Heero complied. He applied pressure on the plug and relaxed his sphincter, welcoming the invasion. "That's it, Kitten. Let it in." Concentrating on his Master's voice, Heero moaned as he felt the poor substitute for his Master's cock slide inside him.

"Now push it as hard as you can with both hands." Heero complied automatically and shrieked in surprise as suddenly the plug slid completely inside him, leaving only its T-base visible outside. Heero panted heavily. The sudden penetration was so intense and not to mention, the sensation his newly pierced nipples elicited, mingling the pain with pleasure. Duo was one hell of fine Master in balancing the pleasure with the pain.

"You may not remove the butt plug until I come home later." Heero looked up and saw his Master standing next to him. Without a second thought, he lifted his head slightly and kissed his Master's feet. Duo smiled. "Good Kitten. Come on, let's have breakfast."

Heero stood up as quickly as he could with a butt plug lodged deep inside him. He made his Master breakfast and then knelt beside him, waiting to be fed. After breakfast, he walked his Master to the door.

Duo smiled and kissed Heero's forehead. "Be a good kitten while I'm gone, okay?"

Heero nodded and watched until his Master closed the door before searching for his list of chores. He threw himself into his chores the same way he did when he was on a mission. He was tidying the items in the cupboards when he noticed a key on the top shelf. He recognized it as the key Duo used to lock the drawer where his laptop was. Staring at the key for a long time, Heero gulped and shook his head. He shoved the key further back on the shelf and closed the cupboard. He didn't want to get punished for touching his laptop today, not when his ass was still sore and he was about to get his reward.

Pushing away the thought of his beloved laptop, Heero managed to finish all his chores, Duo gave him, before lunch. The apartment was now clean and neat. Heero looked around and felt satisfaction accompanied with pleasure that he had managed to finish all of his Master's orders perfectly.

Now what to do? Heero looked at the clock. It was near lunchtime so he decided to cook. Duo didn't say anything about having lunch outside so he should be home. He opened the fridge and saw the bottles of milk Duo had bought yesterday. Strange, they were untouched. Did Duo forget to drink them today? Heero decided to ask his Master later and took out the necessary ingredients for making lunch.

True to his prediction, Heero heard Duo entered the apartment fifteen minutes later while he was making fried fish. "Kitten, I'm home." Duo's cheerful voice boomed into the apartment.

Strange it had only been a few hours but Heero found he missed his Master's voice. He wanted to run and glomp his Master but he couldn't do that while he was cooking so he resorted to wiggling his leg slightly, enough to make the bell on his ankle tinkle. As an ex Gundam pilot, Duo should be able to hear it.

A few seconds later, Duo walked into the kitchen, smiling widely. "There you are. I'm very happy to see the apartment nice and clean. You've done your work well, Kitten." Duo proceeded to grab his surprised slave and gave him a thorough kiss which made his slave melt within seconds. Heero's legs felt like jelly by the time Duo broke the kiss. He wobbled and leaned against his Master, panting heavily.

Duo chuckled. "Go finish lunch. You'll get your reward after we eat."

Needless to say, Heero cooked with renewed vigor.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't do it at home what Duo did to Heero or Heero did to Duo in this fic. I write this based on half fiction and half the truth. So if you want to know the whole truth, go find a good BDSM site or gay site whichever you want to know in this fic.

He then presented the food on the table and plopped down next to Duo, waiting to be fed. Duo chuckled and ruffled Heero's hair lovingly as he ate. "It's delicious, Kitten. You're a good cook."

Heero beamed and made a note to study more recipes later.

After finishing the lunch and cleaning the table, Heero followed his Master into the living room and his eyes fell on three boxes on the table. Duo sat on the couch and took the boxes onto his lap. He clicked his fingers and pointed to the floor in front of him. He soon found his eager slave kneeling in front of him, looking at him in the way a child would look at Santa Claus. He chuckled. "Yes, my spoiled Kitten. This is your reward."

If Heero had a tail, it would have swung happily as he watched his Master open the first box and take out a ......

Heero blinked. "Master?" He looked at the item in confusion. It was a thin bent steel with two cat ears on it.

"This is a cat band." Duo grinned and put the band on Heero's head. It made him look like having two cat ears.

Heero tilted his head, feeling the band strongly clamped on his head. "This is my reward?"

"One of them." Duo grinned and opened the second box. "This is the second reward." Heero widened his eyes as Duo took out a plate with 'Kitten' word written around it. "Yes, Kitten. It's your plate."

Heero gulped. So far all his rewards only humiliated him more as a cat. What was Duo thinking?

"Last reward." Duo opened the last box. Heero looked with hope shining on his eyes. Last reward, Kami-sama, let it be something that would make him happy instead humiliating him. However Kami-sama didn't seem to listen to him as he watched Duo took out a long black tail with butt plug at one end. His last reward was a cat's tail!!!

"Master..." Heero whined. He wasn't very happy with his rewards.

"Turned around and offer your ass to me, Kitten." Duo ignored the whining.

Heero sulked and dejectedly complied. He turned around, put his head on his arms and raised his ass high for Duo. This was not a reward. He pouted, not aware that he really looked like a sulking kitten. However his sulking turned into moaning as his Master pulled his butt plug out and replaced it with the new one. This one was rather soft and could inflate and deflate as he clenched and unclenched his inner muscle. For one thing, he couldn't deny that he loved having the plug in his ass.

"Turn around." His Master's voice brought Heero back from his musing. He turned around and knelt before his smiling Master. "You really look like a kitten now. Look at your tail."

Heero looked over his shoulder and saw a black tail sticking up from his butt. It was so light that Heero wouldn't be aware of its presence if not for the fact that its furred surface brushed against his ass and thighs.

"Tighten your inner muscles."

Heero complied and was bewildered as he saw his tail straighten and shot up slightly.

"Relax your muscles."

Again Heero complied and saw his tail lowered to the floor.

"Try clench and unclench your muscles quickly."

Heero did as he was told and was mesmerized as his tail swung from right to left, just like a dog's tail when it was happy. He turned to look at his Master in awe.

His Master grinned. "Being a mechanic has its advantages. I designed it myself. With it I can know when you're tense, relaxed or eager to be filled." Duo chuckled as Heero unconsciously clenched his muscles at the word 'filled' ,making his tail swing. "You love to be filled, my little slut?"

Heero nodded eagerly, his tail swooshing right and left, making his Master laughed merrily. "There's one more thing. That tail and the cat ears was one set of toy that will make you fell like a real kitten." Duo then rubbed the artificial ear and Heero felt the butt plug in his ass vibrated slightly and moaned when the vibration intensified as his Master kept rubbing his synthetic ear. "Feel good, huh?" Duo chuckled and stopped rubbing, making the vibration stop to Heero's disappointment. "If you behave well, I'll rub your ears often."

"I'll behave!" Heero rested his chin on Duo's thighs, looking at his Master in happiness like a kitten he was. "Thank you for the rewards, Master."

Duo smiled and rubbed the synthetic ears. Heero soon moaned and purred, nuzzling against his Master's lap while his tail swished back and forth. "Spoiled Kitten." Duo chuckled and stopped rubbing. "How are your nipples?"

The question brought Heero to notice his totally forgotten body parts. Focusing his sense, Heero had nothing to object except for some dull throbs on the pierced flesh. "Fine, Master." Heero mumbled and kissed Duo's thighs.

"Good, I hope I can play with them within a week." Duo grinned as he saw his slave's tail shot up right. " Don't worry, it won't hurt .... " The tail lowered. "... much." and shot up again. The braided boy chuckled at his slave's behavior. "Now that you have had your rewards, go fetch my laptop and your pillow, Kitten."

Heero looked at Duo questioningly.

"Fetch them now, Kitten." Duo swatted Heero's butt, offering no explanation to his slave.

Heero pouted, having to remove himself from his Master's warmth but he complied nevertheless and went to the bedroom. He returned ten seconds later with a laptop in one hand and the pillow they had bought yesterday in the other hand. His Master still sat on the couch where he left him.

"Give the laptop to me and put the pillow on the floor where you feel comfortable."

Heero gave the laptop and then put the pillow on the floor in front of his Master. He then knelt next to the pillow and eyed his Master questioningly. Duo bent forward and kissed his adorable slave gently. "I want to work for a few hours. Since you have done your chores dutifully, I'll let you take a nap while I work. Usually I'll send you to sleep in the bedroom, but I like having you next to me so you're going to sleep here, Kitten."

Heero nodded. He also didn't want to be too far from his Master. "Thank you, Master." He then lowered himself on the pillow and curled up so that he could fit on the soft surface. His Master smiled and rubbed his synthetic ears for a minute before turning to work on his laptop. Heero wasn't too sleepy but it felt good to be able to rest for a while, though with his cock pleading to get a release. He ignored his body's need and lay there on the floor, watching his Master typing. From the current angle on the floor, Duo looked so big and towering over him. The long haired boy radiated authority and also gentleness in the same time. He was totally a figure Heero had longed to obey.

Watching his Master work on the laptop, Heero found his thought strayed to how Duo had made him turn from a soldier to a slave in three days. During his waiting for Duo to fetch him, he had gathered all information he could get in the net about slave/master relationship. He knew that there was a thin line between a good master and an abuser. There were some circles where submissive and dominant peoples gathered and hacking to the circles' data told him that some tops, the word used to refer the dominant peoples, had become violent to their bottoms that they often made them bleed in their playing.

Those happened in submissive/dominant relationship where the bottoms had a safe word to negotiate and stop the play but apparently it wasn't safer than slave/master relationship he was in with Duo. He didn't have the safe word. He had surrendered himself to Duo completely and without any conditions. He had no say in whatever Duo wanted to do to him. The only way for him to stop Duo is to terminate the contract between them.

And yet Duo didn't abuse the power he had over him. Duo never hit him anywhere except his poor ass. Heero vowed not to make more mistakes for the sake of his ass. And Duo also didn't let him starve. Duo even gave him some rewards like the pillow and the cat set he had put on. Also compared to what the violent tops did to their bottoms, the way Duo punished him had been gentle. It hurt his butt yes, but Duo never punished him except on the said flesh and Duo also never left permanent mark, let alone make him bleed.

He was so lucky to have Duo as his Master.

Heero shuddered when he realized his good fortune. What if back then it hadn't been Duo that used the GoD nickname? What if GoD was actually a violent Master? Well, not that he wasn't capable of escaping, he was a soldier after all but he might have tasted some of his Master's violence first.

Suddenly a warm piece of flesh pressed on his ass, breaking his thought and making him gasp in surprise. Heero looked over his shoulder and saw a bare foot resting on his butt and how his tail shot straight. He quickly looked up and saw his Master watching him inquiringly. "Your tail has been tensing for awhile signaling that you didn't rest well. What were you thinking about, Kitten?"

Heero blinked and smiled as he realized Duo was concerned about him. "I was thinking that I'm a lucky person to have you as my master. I'm very glad that you're the GoD person, not some kind of violent freak, Master."

Duo chuckled and sneaked his foot between his slave's thighs causing the said slave to squeak in surprise. The foot ran over Heero's inner thighs and prodded gently against his groin, causing Heero to squirm and wiggle slightly at the pleasant caress. He dared not moving too roughly for he knew it was his Master's right to do whatever he wanted to his body. The foot tickled his cock, moving up to make a circle on his belly, and then returned back to his inner thighs, making Heero squirm and wiggle every a few seconds just like a kitten being rubbed all over. The bell on his ankle that rang loudly as he wiggled every there and then, only deepened how similar he was to a kitten.

After a few minutes having his Master's foot roamed freely on his body, Heero slumped against his pillow, panting in need, as his Master withdrew his foot. His cock was hard as a rock and he looked up at his Master, silently asking for release. The said master was looking down at him, proud radiating from his violet eyes. "I know you want to come but know this first. I'm also very happy to have you as my slave, Kitten. So responsive just like the kitten you're and so eager to please me." Duo smiled then. "You can choose to come now or later. If you choose the later, I'll play with you at that time."

The word "play" had made Heero clench and unclench his inner muscles in anticipation, thus making his tail swing back and forth. His Master chuckled at the obvious movement and tapped Heero's butt with his foot. "I'm very happy to give you a tail. It expressed your feeling quite well, Kitten. I take it that you want to wait?"

Heero nodded eagerly.

"Take a nap then. I want my Kitten to be refreshed when I play with him later."

Well, although he wanted to obey Duo and take a nap, Heero knew he would have a problem doing it. It was quite impossible for him to sleep with hard on like this. He looked sadly at his cock as he knew he had to think of something utterly not arousing in order to will his arousal away. He closed his eyes and tried to find an image that could help him. So many images flashed in his mind before he managed to get an image that quickly made him back to his always-half-hard-because-of-the-cock-ring condition.

"Quite impressing."

Heero opened his eyes to see Duo eyeing his erection and flushed as he realized his Master was still watching him.

"What did you think to make your arousal die so quickly?"

"Uh...." Heero blushed redder, not wanting to tell the terrible image.

"Tell me, Kitten." Duo tapped his foot on Heero's butt, clearly demanding the answer.

"Dr.Jdoingstriptease." Heero mumbled the words quickly and saw that Duo heard his every word because the braided boy was cringing at the moment.

"Well, that certainly gets rid of my arousal too." Duo looked down between his legs.

Heero couldn't help but chuckle at his Master's reaction. "I'm glad then. It'll make my ass safe for a while." He wiggled to change his position slightly and looked at his Master from below his lashes, not aware of the effect he had on his Master. Of course that completely surprised him when he was suddenly pounced and rolled and his tail was swiftly pulled out from his ass. "Master!?"

"Your wiggling is more than enough to remedy the bad image you provided, Kitten." Duo grinned devilishly. "Since you have agreed to wait till we play later, you may not come this time."

Heero squeaked as he felt the familiar hardness entering him. The last coherent thought before he had to focus on restraining his release was that his ass would never be safe from his horny and sadist Master.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Clickclackclickclack

Heero pouted from where he was lying on his pillow.

Clickclackclickclack

After his Master finished with him, he had been ordered to clean himself and shove his tail back into his ass.

Clickclackclickclack

He had taken a nap and after one hour was awakened gradually from the soft clicking his Master was doing with the laptop.

Clickclackclickclack

He had waited for fifteen minutes but his Master was still busy with the laptop.

Clickclackclickclack

He wanted to play!

Clickclackclickclack

Heero had nudged his Master's foot but his Master only stopped for a moment to throw a smile down to him and resumed his typing.

Clickclackclickclack

Ten minutes

Clickclackclickclack

Twenty minutes

Clickclackclickclack

Damn the laptop!

Clickclackclickclack

From what he knew, a slave wasn't permitted to speak without his Master's permission, but Heero right now didn't give a damn. He felt irritated and wanted to play with his Master right now, so he nudged Duo's foot again and called out his name, which to his surprise came out as a whine. But Heero didn't have time to scold himself because to his delight, Duo stopped typing and looked down at him. Heero looked straight back eagerly, unaware that his tail was swinging from the clenching and unclenching his inner muscles did in anticipation.

"Do you feel annoyed to see me keep on typing on the laptop and ignore you, Kitten?"

Well, that was one question Heero never thought Duo would ask. He could hear the unspoken message clearly and reddened as he realized Duo was mimicking what he did during the war. Now he knew how Duo felt when he ignored the braided boy and kept on typing on his laptop. "I'm sorry, Master. I won't ignore you again when I'm working on my laptop." Heero mumbled, looking down at his pillow.

There was silence for a few seconds before Heero heard the laptop being shut down and the familiar sound of snapped fingers. He rose from his pillow and knelt down before his Master's legs, head bowed. He was surprised when a pair of hands cupped his cheeks and lifted his head up, only for his lips to be completely covered with his Master's. Heero's eyes widened in surprised but they quickly dropped and are closed within seconds as his Master expertly chewed his lips.

Heero panted when his Master finished kissing him. Since his cheeks were still cupped, Heero couldn't move his head so he looked at his Master instead and saw Duo smile to him. "I'll hold onto your words for that, Kitten. Now let's play."

No need to say, Heero's tail swished back and fort as he eagerly followed his Master into the bedroom.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't do it at home what Duo did to Heero or Heero did to Duo in this fic. I write this based on half fiction and half the truth. So if you want to know the whole truth, go find a good BDSM site or gay site whichever you want to know in this fic.

"I should have known better." Heero muttered mournfully from where he was hung on the ceiling. His wrists were cuffed with furred shackles so they wouldn't cause welts on his wrists. The shackles then were connected to the chains from the ceiling, making his arms raised high and spread widely. Two leather straps wrapped on each of his knees were also connected to some other ceiling chains and his Master had set them on purpose so that his bent knees were at the same level as his waist. Not to mention the chains that connected on the straps had quite some distance between them, causing his legs to be held wide open with his tail hanging between them, exposing his groin in its all glory. His Master looked at him for a good five minutes with satisfied smile before walking out of the bedroom, saying he went out to get the essential item for the play and leaving his slave hanging in one of the corners in the bedroom.

Heero knew his Master's bedroom was large and had one empty corner which had enough space for a child to roll and run around. He never thought that this corner was what his Master converted into his playing area. He should have known having a sadistic master with good mechanic knowledge was a bad combination. The corner appeared to have so many mysteries and Heero just saw one of them when his Master took out a strange remote control and pushed one button, causing four chains to fall down from opened holes on the ceiling. So here he was, cuffed and hung onto one of his Master creative implements, waiting for his Master to return with an essential item, no doubt to torture his helpless body.

"Having good time in the chains, Kitten?" Duo entered the bedroom.

Speak of the devil, Heero made a face. He eyed the large bowl Duo carried in his hand. It full of reddish liquid, which Heero soon recognized. Wax! So much wax! Oh Kamisama! He looked in horror from the bowl to his Master's grinning face.

"It seems you know what I'm going to do with this. Good then, I don't have to explain it to you." Duo lifted the bowl slightly as he approached his hanging slave. His head was at the same level as Heero's chest and the slave looked down to see his Master hold up a brush on his other hand. He shivered as his Master ran the dry brush on his flat abdomen. "Have you ever fantasized about getting waxed, Kitten?"

"No..Aah!" Heero gasped as the brush connected with his nipple ring, causing it to swing slightly and elicit pain to his sore nipple.

"Well, after this, you will dream of getting waxed as often as possible then." Duo grinned and brought the brush to the other nipple ring, making his slave jerk slightly before putting the brush into the bowl and setting the bowl down on the floor. He took the prepared black cloth from the bed and blindfolded his slave.

Not being able to see, made Heero tense in anticipation. His trained senses could feel his Master stand before him and waited for the wax to be applied on his body. He was surprised when he felt a tug on his tail.

"Your tail is as straight as a rod." His Master's voice soothed him. "Relax a bit, Kitten. This isn't a punishment."

Heero felt his Master rubbing his cat ears, eliciting pleasuring vibration in his ass, making he relax unconsciously. Suddenly his Master stopped rubbing and before Heero knew what happened, something hot brushed against his abdomen. Heero gasped and jerked at the surprising heat, making the bell on his ankle tinkling loudly. His Master had applied the wax on him! Heero opened his mouth to protest, every time he did that, his Master applied another stroke of the wax on him. So instead of words, moans and hisses tumbled out of his mouth.

Well it wasn't so bad actually. The burning pain it caused was very minor. It was like being bitten by a newborn kitten. And to be honest, Heero liked how the wax heated his skin and then gradually cooled down and hardened on his skin. The next stroke of the wax landed on his inner thigh and Heero yelped as the flesh there was more sensitive than his abdomen. This time, his Master only quickly applied some more strokes on Heero's arms, knees, and hips. Heero hissed at the stroke but he didn't jerk his body to avoid the strokes anymore. He liked to feel the heat and the gradually cooling process, which ended with tingling sensation on his wax covered skin. It felt so good. Heero sighed in pleasure unconsciously and heard his Master chuckling.

"Kitten, you're amazing, you know? I only need a few strokes to get you addicted to the wax. To remember how tense and afraid you were of this pain a few seconds ago is really amusing."

Heero blushed from head to toes and heard his Master whistle.

"Nice shade you have, Kitten." A finger brushed his hard cock and Heero gasped in surprise, realizing he was hard all the time. His Master chuckled again. "You're quite a masochist, my lovely pet."

Masochist? Heero's mind quickly searched for the meaning. A masochist is a person who derived pleasure from his own pain and humiliation. His first reaction after finding the meaning was to deny it. He wasn't a pain slut and he didn't thrive on humiliation. No way! He opened his mouth and retorted. "Master, I am not.... Aaahh!" Whatever Heero wanted to say was turned into a gasp as he felt the brush stroke the length of his hard cock. He jerked at the heat biting his cock. Kamisama, the warmth and the gradually coolness, they felt so good. Heero could help but moan when the wax hardened on his cock.

His Master chuckled at his moan. "What did you want to say, Kitten?"

"I... I said..." Heero then felt a second stroke on his cock. He moaned loudly and realized it was no use to deny what he really was. He bowed his head resignedly and murmured at his Master. "... you're right, Master...."

A hand came to pat his head. "Don't get dejected by your nature, Kitten. Anyway, you're not a full blown masochist."

Heero looked up out of habit, despite his blindfolded condition. "I'm not?"

"No, as a comparison, the complete masochist is a tiger, while you're what you are, a newborn kitten." His Master chuckled while Heero tried his best to glare at his Master behind his blindfold. Of course it had no effect on his Master who decided to resume applying wax on his hanging kitten. Soon, Heero forgot about glaring and could only moan as his body became a canvas for his Master. His inner thighs and his groins were the most often receiver of the hot wax as they were the most sensitive parts of him and soon he was reduced into a puddle of sensation. Heero was only vaguely aware of receiving the hot wax on his back as pleasure overwhelmed his senses. His cock was rock hard and he could feel the pleasure mounting as his Master focused on his butt. Heero panted and moaned louder and then right before he was about to burst, his balls were suddenly seized and squeezed hard, thus preventing him from coming. Heero gasped and cried in frustration. His ankle bell tinkled loudly as he wriggled. "Mas...master..."

"I haven't given you permission to come yet, Kitten." His Master spoke sternly. Heero whined in need. He wanted to come! The Japanese then felt a tug on his balls as his Master growled.

"These are mine."

At the possessive tone, Heero's conditioning quickly resurfaced. He realized then that he just was about to disregard his Master. He quickly forced himself to relax and fought not to come.

"Good Kitten." His Master whispered and released his balls. Heero panted and fought the pleasure as his Master continued his painting over his body. He was thankful though when his nipples were abandoned. Heero wasn't sure if his nipples could survive the wax after all the piercing they had suffered. It was a good ten minutes before Duo stopped and went to stand before his slave. "Now for the last touch. Don't move, Kitten." Heero nodded and waited in anticipation of what his Master would do. He suddenly gasped when Duo grabbed his cock. Heero felt it was bent and plunged into something hot. He yelped at the heat and pain, at the same time he realized what his Master did. The wax!! Duo plunged his clock into a bowl of hot wax!

"You can come anytime you want now, Kitten."

The words were only vaguely heard by the Japanese boy as his cock was released, not once losing its erect state. It only became harder as the wax on it slowly cooled down. Heero shuddered and moaned in great pleasure, not aware of his surrounding anymore. His mind was focused on his cock at the moment. The pleasure was overwhelming him. And before he managed to think further, he felt the wax poured on his balls. That did it, Heero jerked up violently and came, yelling his pleasure loudly. His bell ankle tinkled merrily as his body shook in pleasure. His cock spurted his seed out, breaking the red layer on it. Heero jerked for several times more before he went slack on his chains and moaned contentedly. He didn't realize that his blindfold was removed. It was five minutes later when he vaguely heard his Master's voice.

"Open your eyes, Kitten."

Heero blinked and slowly opened his eyes. What he saw before him completely stunned him. There was a big mirror erected on the wall, no doubt also one of his Master's creative implements. But that wasn't what made him stunned. It was what was reflected on the mirror's surface. There he was, a collared slave with cat ears and tails, a bell on his ankles and hanging on four chains. His body was full of red streaks, especially on his groins and inner thighs, and some of them formed some words like 'Kitten', 'Slave', 'Pet', and other similar words. Heero had no doubt that his back and bottom also sported the same streaks.

"Cool huh?" Heero saw on the mirror his Master stepped behind him and smiled in satisfaction. When his Master bent to lick his cheek, Heero realized that his chains had been lowered so his head was slightly lower than Duo's. "You're one piece of art, Kitten." His Master whispered near his earlobe, causing Heero to shudder.

"You're a good artist, Master." Heero couldn't look away from the mirror, feeling so mesmerized at the sight of his possessive Master nipping at his earlobe.

"And you're a good canvas. Too bad, the wax can't hold on too long." His Master murmured as his hands came down to caress Heero's body and thus making the wax layer he touched break apart and fall down on the floor. "But it had good side effect though." Heero watched as his Master held up a damp cloth and swiped the wax on his skin away. The warm cloth felt great and Duo's touched was gentle, making Heero sigh contentedly. When his Master worked on his cock, Heero couldn't help but get hard again.

Duo chuckled. "Very responsive. However, you will have to will it away." He squeezed Heero's cock. "I won't let you come again, Kitten."

"Yes, Master." Heero nodded resignedly.

Duo kissed his cheek and continued cleaning the wax. When all the wax had been removed, Heero realized what the wax's side effect was. His skin, which had been covered by the wax before, was red at the moment, contrasted against his sallow skin. It was like he had been tattooed using very light red color.

"Perfect." Duo whispered hoarsely. "My lovely Kitten. Mine."

Heero's heart soared in pride as his Master kissed him. He kissed back as fierce as his Master did and when the kiss ended, both were panting.

"I take it you like seeing my marks on you?" Duo grinned.

Heero nodded and smiled back. "Thank you for marking me, Master."

"Thank me by servicing me, Kitten."

"Servicing you?" Heero looked confused.

Duo just smiled as he released his slave from the chains and sat him down on the edge of bed. He then shed his clothes off, climbed into the bed, and sat against headboard. "Ask me how you can serve me."

Heero looked at his Master in bewilderment, but complied anyway. "How can I serve you, Master?"

"Take me inside your tight ass, ride me face to face till I come, and clean me after that." Heero blinked at his Master's rapid answer. He looked at his Master questioningly. His Master smiled slightly. "You know what 'breeding you' means. Now this is what 'servicing me' means. You'll be the one who will do all the jobs. I just sit here and enjoy your service. If you understand, answer it with saying 'as you wish, Master.' and carry on with what I told you."

Heero nodded to his Master. "As you wish, Master." He stood up, pulling his tail out of his ass before climbing into the bed. To be honest, Heero felt nervous. Only once they had had sex in this position before and that was on the bath tub. Heero hoped he wouldn't screw up as he straddled his Master's lap, took the hard cock in his hand and lowered himself onto it. The feeling of fullness made him moan as he took his Master deeper into him. Heero panted when he finally took Duo up to the hilt and looked up at his Master who gave him an encouraging look.

"Move now."

Heero nodded and put his hands on Duo's shoulder. He then started lifting himself up and pushing down back on his Master's cock. Duo caressed Heero's side as the Japanese boy rode him up and down, but he didn't help Heero at all. Heero understood then that his Master could caress, kiss, or playing with him if he wanted but it was for his own pleasure, not Heero.

"Faster."

Heero bit his lower lip as he tried to hold his orgasm. His Master really didn't help him to accomplish the order. Duo's hands caressed his waist, hips, and thighs while he had to hasten his pace. When Duo's hands caressed his bottom, Heero almost begged his Master to stop the caress or let him come. Almost. He clamped down his intention at the last second when he looked at his Master. Duo's head was thrown back and he was moaning in pure ecstasy. Heero realized then that this was the only time where he could do anything he wanted to pleasure Duo as long as it didn't escape from Duo's order of how he wanted to be served.

Deciding to test his theory, Heero leaned forward and kissed Duo's throat. His Master moaned louder encouragingly and closed his eyes. "Harder, Kitten."

Delighted, Heero became bolder. He rode his Master so hard that the bed squeaked loudly. His rhythm at riding his Master's cock was accompanied by the steady tinkling from his bell ankle. As he got faster and harder, the bell tinkled louder. His hands caressed his Master's neck and his lips and tongue worked on Duo's throat. He forgot about his own hard on as he was so intent in making his Master voice his pleasure. That was why he was stunned when he felt his Master tense and hot liquid filled him. Heero sat there perplexedly on his Master's lap while Duo emptied his seed into him. He watched his Master's face contorted in pure ecstasy and his stunned expression turned into a proud one as he realized he had serviced and gave his Master the highest pleasure.

He kept staring at his Master, watching Duo panting and then slowly calming down. Then his Master opened his eyes and looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Heero then realized that he wasn't finished servicing his Master. Slowly he released his Master's softening cock and wobbled into the bathroom. After doing a quick cleaning, Heero came back with a damp cloth and proceeded to clean his Master from their coupling, kissing his Master's body several times during it.

He then went back to the bathroom to deposit the damp cloth and returned to the bedroom to find his Master had put on his clothes and sat on the edge of the bed, holding his tail. Duo snapped his fingers and pointed down at the floor before him. Heero quickly went to kneel there. "Very good, Kitten." Duo smiled and caressed Heero's cheek. "I'm so proud of you."

Heero blinked and smiled slightly, feeling very happy at the praise. "Thank you, Master."

"Now turn around, I'm going to insert your tail back in."

The Japanese boy offered his butt to his Master and turned around to face his Master with his tail swinging behind him. Duo smiled down on him. "Now clean the remnant of our play then meet me in the living room. I have another treat for you."

Heero's tail swung rapidly at the word 'treat'. His Master just laughed and patted Heero's cheek. "Get to work, my little slut."

Heero waited till his Master left the bedroom and then quickly launched himself to his duty. He didn't care being called slut by his Master. He was happy. He had someone who liked giving him treats, he had someone who cared for him, and he had someone whose orders he liked to follow.

He was contented.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't do it at home what Duo did to Heero or Heero did to Duo in this fic. I write this based on half fiction and half the truth. So if you want to know the whole truth, go find a good BDSM site or gay site whichever you want to know in this fic.

"I'm done, Master." Heero entered the living room. He noticed his Master had turned already from the television, no doubt because his loud damned ankle bell.

Duo smiled and pointed to the floor next to him. "Good, come here to get your treat."

His Master's smile made Heero's heart flutter happily and he hurriedly knelt next to the couch where his Master sat. He was about to ask for his treat when his eyes fell on a pastel blue plate with 'Kitten' written on it.

His plate! Full of chocolate liquid!

Heero looked up at his Master in horror. "Master...."

His Master just smiled innocently and put down the plate in front of his horrified Kitten. "This is your treat, a full plate of cool chocolate milk."

Heero looked down at the plate, then up to his Master and back at the plate again. He liked chocolate milk........ but to drink it from the plate ..... Heero looked up at his Master again and noticed the raised eyebrow beneath his Master's bang. "I made it specially for you, Kitten."

Heero swallowed and decided to throw his dignity away. He had been good in doing it lately. And compared to his naked, collared, nipple pierced, and butt plugged condition, added with a bell on his ankle and a set of cat ears and tails, drinking milk from a plate was far less humiliating. Moreover, he was a kitten for his Master and a kitten did drink milk from a plate, ne? Whatever reasons his mind supplied, deep down in his heart, Heero knew he drank the milk because his Master wanted him to. Heero stood on his hands and knees and lowered his upper body till his tongue touched the milk's surface. He began to lap at the liquid and found out that the taste was really delicious. It seemed his Master wasn't completely bad in making something edible.

As the milk trailed down on his throat, Heero realized he was thirsty. The cool milk felt so wonderful and Heero found himself lapping the milk eagerly. His Master's hand came down and ruffled his hair, making Heero delighted. He now lapped the milk happily and sometimes wiggled when his Master rubbed his cat ears.

"I like watching you drink, Kitten." Duo smiled when his slave finished the last drop of the milk. "I think I'll give you milk every morning from now on."

Heero looked up and licked the milk around his lips. "I would like it, Master."

"Come here." Duo leaned against the couch and patted his lap. Heero didn't need to be ordered twice. He quickly climbed up onto his Master's lap and settled with the same position as he did yesterday night. He was about to bury his face on his Master's shoulder when Duo's hands stopped him.

"Master?" Heero looked in confusion.

"You have milk on your nose." Duo smiled and licked Heero's nose. "And here." He trailed down and licked the corner of Heero's lips. "And here...." Duo licked his slave's lower lip. In the end, both of their mouth pasted against one another and their tongues danced wildly. Heero felt very lightheaded when his Master was finally satisfied ravishing his mouth. He rested his head against Duo's shoulder and leaned his side against Duo's front while straightening his legs onto the empty space next to Duo. His tail swung lazily while his Master caressed his back and thighs.

"Do you always treat your other slaves this good, Master?" Heero blurted out the question before he realized that he wasn't supposed to inquire his Master without permission. He tensed when his Master tightened his embrace on his naked body. Heero was ready to apologize for his rudeness when his Master spoke up.

"I have no other slaves, Kitten."

The answer really surprised Heero. He lifted his head and looked at his Master. "I thought..."

"I have had many subs, but never a slave."

"So, I'm your first slave then?"

Duo smiled. "Yes. I never wanted a slave till I met you."

Heero's heart skipped a beat at the words and the smile. He didn't know why but he was very happy to know that he was the first slave Duo had. Without thinking further, Heero found himself vowing that he would be the one and the only slave Duo would ever have. He would be the best slave that would make the other masters envied his Master.

"You look happy with the fact." Duo chuckled and kissed his slave.

Heero responded to the kiss hungrily. He looped his arms around Duo's neck and opened his mouth, inviting his Master's tongue to inspect his property. Their positions caused his pierced nipples pressed against his Master's clothed chest. The pain shot out when his vulnerable flesh ground against the rough fabric of Duo's shirt and Heero welcomed it without flinching just like he welcomed Duo's tongue in his mouth.

When the kiss finally ended, Heero felt so high and happy. He sighed contentedly and rested his head back on his favorite spot which was his Master's shoulder. Duo delivered a kiss on his slave's forehead before relaxing onto the couch. Heero vaguely heard the television being turned on but he had no interests to watch it, not when he enjoyed the caress and the warm body of his Master.

"Don't you want to watch TV, Kitten?" Duo tugged his tail.

"No." Heero squirmed and buried his face on the crook of Duo's neck and shoulder.

"You're a very spoiled kitten." Duo chuckled when Heero showed no signs of ever moving from where he was right now. He turned his attention to the television let his kitten snuggle happily on his lap. As the time passed in comfortable silence except for the TV's sounds, Heero became more relaxed. He closed his eyes and was about to drift off when his Master spoke up.

"I think you can join this show and win it easily."

"Show?" Heero mumbled. He made no effort to lift his head from his Master's shoulder. He was waaaaaaay too comfortable right now.

"The one on the TV right now."

Heero stirred his head slightly to be able to look into television and quickly scowled at what he saw. His Master was watching a cat show contest! He grunted his displeasure and refused to say anything that his Master could use to his advantage. Instead, he hid his face on Duo's shoulder and intended to stay contented there.

But of course, his Master had other plans. Duo commented that the ribbon the champion cat was wearing would look good on him too and planned to put one on him later. Heero couldn't refuse the temptation to nip his Master's shoulder and did just that. Duo jerked up in surprise and Heero was wondering if he had gone too far with his Master when the said Master exclaimed loudly with teasing tone. "I have a tigress on my lap!"

Heero didn't miss the deliberate use of the word 'tigress' instead of 'tiger'. This time, he had no hesitation as he bit his Master's shoulder once again. Duo's merry laugh was heard in the living room. "Naughty kitten." He slapped Heero's butt playfully. "I believe you should be punished for biting your Master."

Heero tensed at little at the word 'punished'.

"Oh yes, I'll punish my kitten." This time, Duo said it with a teasing tone and Heero realized his Master was playing with him. So he decided to go along with his Master.

After all when he would be able to bite his Master as often as he liked, anyway?

So Heero nipped his Master again. This time on his earlobe.

"Bad kitten." Duo chuckled at the assault. s

Heero gasped when his Master suddenly stood up from the couch. At the next second, Heero found himself draped on his stomach over his Master's shoulder. His head was at the same level as Duo's waist. "Master!"

"Relax, Kitten. I'm not going to throw you down." The said Master chuckled happily. He slapped Heero's ass playfully and then marched into the bedroom while his kitten half-heartedly struggled to get free. The bell on Heero's ankle tinkled noisily during their short journey from the living room to the bathroom.

Duo stumbled into the shower and pushed several buttons on the panel. Heero squeaked when the shower automatically poured the water onto them. Duo let his slave slide down from his shoulder and then shed his clothes. Heero had no need to shed his clothes since he had been naked all the time. But he was still worried about his ears and tail and told his Master about them.

"Don't worry, they're water proof." Duo grinned as he threw his last garment away. "I know every kitten hates bathing time so your punishment is exactly this one. Taking a bath."

Heero blinked and then snorted to cover his smile. This was one punishment he wouldn't mind having. He even didn't dodge when his Master pounced on him with a bottle of shampoo in one hand as the weapon. For the next fifteen minutes, chuckles and delighted squeals could be heard from the shower, accompanied with somewhat damp tinkling noise of the ankle bell. Heero really enjoyed being bathed by his Master. He loved how his Master ran the sponge over his body, caressing every inch of him. He loved how his Master's fingers ran over his head and lathered his hair with shampoo. He knew that it was rare for slave to be bathed by his Master and thanked his Master by cleaning him in return as gently and focused as his Master did to him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Heero finally remembered the time when he stepped out of the bathroom and happened to glance at the clock hanging on the wall. It showed 8:00 PM.

"Master!" He gasped in horror. His tail shot up straight in the air.

"Yes?" His Master stepped out of the bathroom, naked and a towel wrapped on his head. Heero would have found the sight of his Master amusing if not for the fact that he was worrying about something else.

"We forgot the dinner."

His Master looked at him in amusement. "No, we didn't, Kitten."

"No?" Heero stared dumbfounded as his Master put on a black night robe.

Duo grinned as he retrieved the leash and connected it to Heero's collar. "You forgot the dinner, I didn't."

"You didn't?"

Duo nodded and then tugged the leash, walking to the living room. "I ordered our dinner."

"You ordered our dinner?" Heero followed his Master meekly.

"Stop parroting me, Kitten." Duo chuckled. "On second thought, maybe it's not quite bad to change your slave name into Parrot."

"Nani!"

BUZZ

"Ah, that would be our dinner." Duo chained his slave onto the table and went to the two panels with two buttons on the wall.

Heero watched dumbfounded as his Master pushed one button to open the panel on the right, revealing a set of videophone. Duo punched another button and a man in security uniform appeared on the screen. "There's a delivery for you from Daisho Sushi, Sir."

"Yes, I ordered it. Send it up, please."

"Very well, Sir. It'll arrive in five seconds."

The man then disconnected the phone. Duo closed the panel and pushed another button. The panel on left was opened to reveal a small room with a big plate of sushi in it. Duo took the plate and closed the panel. Heero watched as his Master placed the plate on the table. It was full of a lot of variations of sushi. There were egg roll, bean curd, tuna, crab, shrimp, salmon, squid, octopus and so many others that made Heero's mouth watered. It even had onigiri! His attention turned from the plate as his master tugged his leash. "Sit down and close your jaw, Kitten."

Heero closed his jaw and sat down on the rugged floor. He was so astonished in the turn of event that he forgot about his tail. The consequence was quite painful as Heero found himself scrambled on his hands and knees one second after his ass landed on the rug.

"Forgot about your tail, Kitten?" Duo looked at his slave in amusement as he sat down next to where the Japanese boy was kneeling.

Heero only growled and sat down slowly. He spent a few seconds wiggled and fidgeted before finding a comfortable position. Satisfied, Heero turned to his Master and came face to face with a brush. "Wha..."

"Do my hair, Kitten."

The brush was placed on Heero's hand and then Duo unwrapped the towel on his head. Heero watched the damp chestnut locks flow down on his Master's back and reflect the lights, making them seem to shimmer. If Duo categorized combing his hair as an obligation for his slave, Heero found it was as good as a reward could be. He liked running his fingers through his Master's hair and unraveled the knots there. Duo's hair was damp now but Heero knew it would feel like silk when it dried.

Heero shifted so that he could get better hold of his Master's hair and started combing. Less than a minute, he had one purring Master eating sushi and feeding him some alternately while Heero tended his hair.

"When did you order the food, Master?" Heero blurted out the question without breaking his combing pace.

"When you were tidying the bedroom." Duo fed him a piece of sushi with egg roll on top of it.

Heero chewed the sushi and swallowed before uttering the next question. "How did you know I would forget about the dinner?"

"That's a Master's secret. " Duo grinned and chewed salmon mixed onigiri.

"I never thought you liked sushi, you know."

"That's partly your fault."

That got Heero's attention as his brushing halted. "Huh?"

"Remember that you once made onigiri when we were hiding in a safe house?"

Heero remembered it now. They couldn't go out of the safe house without getting caught. He had to do the dinner with what little of available ingredients in the fridge. There was enough rice to last for a week, but not enough meat or vegetables to accompany the rice. So Heero resorted to make onigiri, a ball of rice. Making it was simple and it could be mixed with little meat and vegetables. So for seven days hiding in the safe house, the gundam boys ate seven kinds of onigiri Heero prepared for them.

"I happened to get addicted to onigiri after that. When I moved here, I found a Japanese restaurant near this area that sells onigiri. I also got persuaded to try their sushi. From that day, I order their sushi once or twice a month." Duo held up another sushi for his slave. This one was covered with baby octopus.

Heero scrunched his face and shook his head. "I don't like octopus."

Duo raised an eyebrow and then popped the sushi into his own mouth. "It's delicious."

Heero managed to hold the urge to say 'ewww'. He shook his head and then focused in combing his Master's hair. They spent the next fifteen minutes in comfortable silence, finishing the dinner. Heero was about comb for the last time when his Master spoke up.

"What will you do if I order you to eat it?"

Heero thought about it for some seconds before answering and combing his Master's hair at the same time. "I'll puke on you."

Duo's laughter rang in the room. The braided boy pounced his slave and gave his mouth a thoroughly inspection with his tongue. Heero was breathless when his Master pulled away. He looked at his Master and saw him smile at him. "I'm happy to have you as my slave, Kitten."

Heero's heart soared and he found himself smiling back. "And I'm happy to have you as my Master."

Duo rewarded him with a few rubs on his cat ears, making him squeal as the plug in his ass vibrated. His Master then ordered him to clean the table, do the dishes and put his brush back in the closet. After finishing his chores, Heero joined his Master back in the couch. He was happy as his Master pulled him down to sit on his lap and together they watched the evening news. Duo caressed him and sometimes asked his opinion about the news on the TV. Heero answered him with great interest. One topic led to another and they soon forgot about time. It was almost midnight when Duo announced it was time to sleep.

The long haired man carried his slave to the bedroom and lowered him onto the bed. He then removed Heero's cat ears and tail, eliciting protest from his slave. The protest however, quickly turned into a moan as Duo pushed home a butt plug Heero had worn on the first night. While Heero savored the feeling of fullness after a moment of emptiness, his Master shed his robe and joined him in the bed. Duo pulled Heero into his arms and put one leg over his slave's thighs.

"Oyasuminasai, Master." Heero yawned.

"Oyasuminasai, my beloved Kitten." The words were whispered gently near Heero's earlobe.

The Japanese boy slept with a smile on his contented face.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't do it at home what Duo did to Heero or Heero did to Duo in this fic. I write this based on half fiction and half the truth. So if you want to know the whole truth, go find a good BDSM site or gay site whichever you want to know in this fic.

BUZZ

Heero frowned as the sleep left him.

BUZZ BUZZ

What the.... Heero opened his eyes slowly and felt his Master stirring.

BUZZ

KNOCK KNOCK

"Fuck." Heero sat up as his Master cursed. He was irritated as well as his peaceful sleep was disturbed, not to mention that he didn't get a surprise of having his Master's cock nailing him awake this morning. He realized with a start that he had come to love the way his Master woke him.

BUZZ BUZZ

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Okay, that's it. Heero growled and stood up. Whoever the person was, they were going to meet their Maker. Heero grabbed his Master's unused robe and put it on before storming out of the bedroom. What he expected when he opened the front door was certainly not what was currently hugging him in tight grip. No, Heero surely didn't expect to find a certain girl with pink clothes glomping him when he opened the door.

"HEERO!" Relena squealed happily as she tightened her embrace. "I finally found you."

Heero didn't bother to ask her how she passed the security. She was the queen of the world, after all.

"Do you know how hard it was to find you this time?" Relena pasted herself against Heero. "Luckily one of my men spotted you in the supermarket two days ago. I came as fast as I could after the meeting in Colony L3." The Japanese boy had to grind his teeth to muffle a pain gasp when Relena's movement caused his robe to rub against his pierced nipples. They were still sore from the piercing yesterday.

"Relena, let go off me."

"You're still shy." Relena giggled and to his surprise, kissed him full in the lips.

A loud growl surprised both of them. Relena released Heero in reflex and Heero used that chance to distance himself and turned to see Duo glaring daggers at Relena. Heero noticed his Master had put on a T-shirt and pants and suddenly realized that he had taken his Master's robe without permission. Uh oh, was he in trouble? Duo shifted his glare at him and Heero tried not to wince at the intensity of the violet orbs. He was in trouble all right. His butt was in trouble, to be precise.

Relena however remained oblivious to the exchange and Duo's mood. She quickly got over her surprise and exclaimed happily. "Hello Duo, long time no see. Sorry to disturb your sleep. I didn't know that Heero has taken you as his roommate."

Heero watched as his Master's face darkened at Relena's words. Not a good sign. For her and for his butt as well. However before he had a chance to tell Relena to shut up, the girl turned to him and exclaimed loudly. "Heero, why are you wearing a choker? Not that I mind. You look good wearing it." Relena's eyes glowed with what Heero recognized as lust. He backed away from the girl and it turned out to be a bad decision when his ankle bell tinkled loudly and attracted Relena's attention. "Oh Heero, you also wear an ankle bell. It's so cute. It makes me love you more." Relena squealed and pounced, wanting to glomp the Japanese boy.

Unfortunately for her and fortunately for the said boy, Shinigami was faster than Queen of the World. Heero felt Duo grab his arm and pull him away, causing Relena glomp empty air. Meanwhile Heero found himself leaning against his Master whose one hand draped possessively around his waist.

Relena looked confused when she didn't have her *prince* in her arms. She turned her head to stare at him. "Heero?" Heero felt the arm on his waist tightened and then he heard his Master speak.

"Relena, you're not welcomed here." Duo's voice was calm and steady, much to Heero's surprise.

Relena frowned. "What do you mean I'm not welcomed? Heero greeted me. And why are you hugging my Heero? Step away from him."

Stupid girl. Heero grimaced as he felt Duo's arm on his waist tightened even more, the sign that his Master wasn't in a good mood. Duo's voice was still calm though, when he answered Relena. "First, this is my house. I don't welcome you. Second, Heero isn't yours." Heero could feel his Master's breath trail up from his neck and his face. He watched Relena gasp in shock as Duo's lips brushed against his cheek.

"Heero is mine."

Heero shuddered. His traitorous cock twitched beneath the robe as Duo growled those three words possessively and kissed him thoroughly. He loved how Duo claimed him as his possession, but apparently Relena wasn't sharing the same opinion with him.

She fainted.

At the thudding sound, Duo broke the kiss and smirked in satisfaction. "She'll have one hell of headache when she wakes up later."

Absolutely. Heero added as he looked over Relena's prone figure on the floor. He just wanted to make sure that the girl still could maintain the peace he had fought so hard to get when she came too later. However Heero realized that looking over Relena while his Master was in possessive mode was a big mistake when he heard the said Master growled.

"Get into the bedroom, Kitten. Now."

The sentence was delivered in slow and dangerous tone. The same tone when Duo caught him messing over his laptop. Once Duo released his grip, Heero wasted no time and sprung into the bedroom. Following his instinct, Heero shed his Master's robe and then knelt down next to the bed, naked. As he waited for his Master, Heero thought about this new side of Duo he'd just met.

Possessive.

Duo, his Master, was very possessive.

From the way Duo decorated and marked his body, Heero should have known how possessive Duo felt for what belonged to him. However he didn't know that until a third person, in this case Relena, came and kissed him. Heero grimaced as he realized he had let Relena kiss what belonged to Duo. His body was not his anymore, it was Duo's and he should have dodged Relena's advance to preserve himself for Duo only. Kamisama, his Master must be very furious to see someone else touch his possession. Heero bowed his head and focused on the twin black rings hanging on his nipples, another sign of possession from Duo. He tried not to think how red his butt would be this time. Heero harbored no illusion that he was spared from spanking this time for he too thought he deserved the punishment.

The bedroom door was opened and his Master entered then slammed the door shut none too gently. Heero kept his head bowed all the time until Duo stood in front of him. He saw his Master's bare feet came into his line of vision and then his chin was grabbed and lifted up to face his Master.

"This is not what I plan to do in the morning." Duo looked at him calmly. "But you have made mistakes and for that you have to be punished, Kitten."

Heero gulped and nodded slightly. "As you wish , Master."

Duo released his slave's chin and sat down on the bed. "Fetch my brush and then present your butt over my knee."

Heero stood up and went to the closet where the brush was stored. He grimaced as he took out the brush. It was flat on one side and its size was only a little smaller than the size his palm. Just the night before he had used it to comb his Master's silky hair and now it was going to be used as a paddle to tan his butt red. The Japanese boy gave the brush to his Master and then climbed onto the bed, arranging his body over his Master's knees in trepidation. He rested his head and lower limbs on the bed while his ass was presented over Duo's knees like a feast.

Heero could feel his heart beat rapidly as he waited in trepidation for the blow. To his surprise, his Master hand rested on his bottom and caressed it. "You're smart enough to figure out what you did wrong this morning, Kitten. List them to me."

Heero swallowed. "I took your robe and wore it without permission, Master."

"Right, fifteen blows for that."

SMACK SMACK SMACK

Heero yelped in surprise. One second the hand caressed his bottom gently and the next second, it spanked him hard. He quickly recovered though and decided to keep quiet as his Master spanked his bottom fifteen times with his bare hand. He was the Perfect Soldier; he could handle this punishment easily.

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

Heero bit his lips. Though his mind wanted to stay silent, his body had another thought. His poor butt hadn't recovered completely from the caning it received the days before. The fact that it was stuffed with a butt plug which went deeper and prodded his inner tissue when the blow connected to the end of the plug, was not helping his resolve at all.

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

"Ow..... Master..." It appeared that it only needed eleven slaps to ruin the Perfect Soldier's resolve. Heero cursed Dr. J for not training his ass to bear the tortures. His Master, on the other hand, ignored his whine and kept spanking his poor bottom.

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

After the last blow was delivered, Heero was just about to sigh in relief when he felt Duo's hand caressed his now throbbing ass. "What's your next mistake, Kitten?"

Heero tried as much as he could to prolong the answer. He really didn't want to get spanked so soon but obviously his Master didn't fancy waiting for his answer. The hand on his bottom kneaded his abused flesh, telling Heero that he had no other choice but to answer or his poor butt would be squeezed mercilessly. Not wanting to get extra treatment on his poor butt, Heero blurted out his answer. "I let Relena kiss me."

"And why is it a mistake for you to let her do that?" Duo kneaded his slave's reddened bottom as if it was the usual thing to do.

Heero winced slightly. He needed a few second to find the correct answer to stop the massage on his poor ass. "Because I belong to you, Master. I may not let anyone else touch what belong to you."

"Correct. I told you that on the first day. I think 25 blows will drive this point back home."

Heero's eyes widened at the mention of the number "Twenty five!!???"

CRACK

"OW!!"

"Twenty five. With the brush." Duo said in a tone that bore no argument and brought the brush down to redden his slave's bottom.

CRACK CRACK CRACK

The brush was obviously more vicious than Duo's bare hand. Heero couldn't help but wiggle and move his poor bottom out of the attacking range.

"Stay put or I'll double your punishment." CRACK CRACK CRACK

The sentence and the three hard spanks that followed effectively stopped Heero's movement. He lay defeated over his Master's knees and tried to bear the blows his Master applied on his already sore bottom as quiet as he could. However it was impossible to bear the punishment in silence. Fifteen slaps with a bare hand earlier was nothing compared to the twenty five blows with the brush. The impact stung his bottom and not seldom it hit square on the end of his butt plug. It was no surprise that after the tenth blow, Heero found himself pleading and apologizing to his Master. Anything to stop the vicious brush torturing his poor butt.

"Please Master, I won't let Relena get near me from now on."

"Not only Relena, Kitten." CRACK CRACK

"Ow ow, I won't let anyone touch me without your permission."

"That's right. You're mine." CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

"OW OW OW. Please, I'm sorry, Master." Heero sobbed loudly. His butt felt like it was on fire and still his Master continued smacking it. Realizing his Master was determined to deliver the twenty five blows, Heero buried his head in the bed. It helped stuffing his wails and absorbed his tears as his butt kept receiving the blows. Only nine blows more to go.

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

Kamisama, it really hurt! Heero vowed inwardly to send Relena to the furthest colony as soon as he got a chance. Nope, bad choice, the girl was needed to attend the peace, damn!

CRACK CRACK CRACK

OUCCCCCCCHHH!! Okay, he would put a transmitter on the girl so he could know when she got near to him. He would never ever ........

CRACK CRACK

Finally! The end of his torment! Heero slumped on his Master's knees and was very happy when no blow came down on his butt anymore. The poor flesh was throbbing painfully from the treatment but it was far better than the constant stinging of the brush. Heero sighed in relief and stayed where he was, intending to wait till the throbbing on his butt subsided.

However his Master had another intention. His hand rested on Heero's now red bottom, making the slave tense slightly. "What's your next mistake, Kitten?"

Heero was in full alert at the sentence. He still had another mistake? Heero trembled as he realized more mistakes meant more punishments. No more.... His poor bottom couldn't take any more blows.... "Master, please... "

His plea seemed to fall on deaf ears as his Master spoke up again. "Do you realize that you have no right to answer my door, let alone letting the visitor in? This is my apartment. You'll answer the door only if I order you to."

"I... I..." Heero's eyes widened in horror at the mistake he was now aware of. He did have one more mistake and that meant.....

"It's twenty blows for that."

Heero wanted to scream, to run away, and to weep. He didn't want to accept the punishment, but yet he knew he deserved it for disobeying his Master. The urge to escape his punishment and the urge to bear his Master's punishment collided, causing a raging war inside him. Heero was unconsciously very tense as he was torn between his urges. So caught he was with his thought that he didn't notice his Master caressed his body gently and watched him silently. Pride was shining in those violet eyes.

Heero struggled for his decision for five minutes long before bowing his head and slumping back on his Master's knees. "I'm yours to punish, Master."

His Master's answer was a kiss on the back of his neck. It was soon followed by twenty continuous slaps on his inner thighs. Heero buried his head as the slaps were applied. It was painful but it was a lot of better since his Master used his bare hand instead of the brush and he avoided his sore bottom, focusing on his inner thighs instead. His Master delivered the slaps so quickly that it was over before Heero had time to whimper and plead. He gasped though when he was turned up and his sore bottom rested on his Master's clothed thighs

"I'm so proud of you, Kitten." Duo smiled down on him and then kissed him thoroughly. The kiss soothed Heero and the Japanese boy fisted his hands on Duo's shirt, kissing back in full force. Duo maneuvered him into sitting position while they were kissing and Heero went along, letting his Master position him as he liked. The kiss ended with a gasp from the slave as Duo pulled the butt plug out of Heero. In one swift motion, his Master lifted his hip and lowered him onto his erect cock, which Heero didn't realize had been pulled out from Duo's pants. Duo released his grips on Heero's hip, making Heero gasp for the second time as his body slid down and sheathed the hard flesh till his sore bottom touched Duo's clothed thighs.

"Master...." Mixed sensations assaulted Heero. The fullness he felt inside him made him want to moan, but the sting he felt as his sore butt connected with rough fabric made him to hiss. He settled to keen at least and leaned against his Master.

"You're mine, Kitten." Duo bit at Heero's shoulder, putting another mark on his slave.

"Yes, I'm yours, Master." Heero tilted his head and gave his Master's more space to put his marks.

Duo growled possessively and hugged his slave tightly. He put some more marks and hickeys on his slave and then started lifting his willing slave up and down his hard arousal. Heero's ankle bell tinkled loudly at the movement. The Japanese boy took all of it in one stride, already getting used to the bell's noise and his Master's penetration. He crossed his legs on Duo's back and let his Master use his body for his pleasure. His nipple rings swung up and down, following his body movement and his quite sore nipples sometimes brushed against Duo's clothed chest. He felt the pain when his Master pushed him down and pressed his sore bottom against his thighs. He also felt pleasure when his Master prodded his prostate and also when his Master's cock brushed his inner tissues. Pain and pleasure assaulted him at the same time, giving him erotic pleasure and making him moan loudly.

"You may not come, Kitten." Duo growled and slid his tongue into his slave's mouth.

Heero wanted to answer but since his mouth was occupied by his Master, he resorted to tightening his hug on his Master. He wouldn't come. He realized he hadn't earned the right to come. As he attended his Master's tongue with his own, Heero felt his Master impaled him faster and harder, the sign that Duo would soon reach his edge.

His Master broke the kiss and lifted Heero up till only the head of his cock settled inside the slave. "Mine."

Heero looked at his Master's violet eyes and smiled. His Master was really possessive.

And he loved his Master for that.

"Yours, Master. I'm yours." As soon as he said the words, Duo pushed him back down on his cock. Heero let out a loud gasp as his sore bottom pressed down and a second later he felt Duo's seeds explode inside him. The Japanese boy tightened his inner muscles to milk his Master's softening cock and let his Master kissed him lightly, ignoring his own arousal.

"You're wonderful, Kitten." Sated violet eyes settled on him and gentle hands stroked his body lazily. Heero sighed happily and rested his head on Duo's shoulder. Perhaps now they could start their morning like usual.

KNOCK KNOCK

Or not. Heero sighed inwardly at the loud knocking.

"That bitch ....." Duo growled. "I should have kicked her out of my home when she fainted."

"You won't do that." Heero detached himself from his Master.

Duo grunted, obviously annoyed at their disjoint. "You seem to know me very well."

"I know you're a kind person, Master." Though still sadistic, Heero added silently.

"Heeerooo! Are you in there?" Relena knocked again. "Duo, let my Heero go!"

"That's it. I won't be a kind person anymore. I'm going to kick her out." Duo tucked his cock back into his pants and stood up.

Heero stood up as well and placed himself between the door and his Master. "Let me handle her, Master."


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't do it at home what Duo did to Heero or Heero did to Duo in this fic. I write this based on half fiction and half the truth. So if you want to know the whole truth, go find a good BDSM site or gay site whichever you want to know in this fic.

Duo's eyes narrowed.

"I won't let her touch me.'' Heero added quickly. "It's obvious that she doesn't believe you. However if I'm the one to tell her about us, she'll have to believe it."

"Duo!!! Open the door!!" Relena pounded again.

Duo ignored the girl's shouting and looked at his slave long. Heero looked back at him solemnly, never breaking the gaze until his Master finally nodded his assent. "I trust you, Kitten. No kissing. And make sure only your friends come for you."

"I'll do that." Heero smiled slightly, understanding what Duo wanted. As long as Relena came here as their friend, Duo would welcome her. Acting on impulse, he leaned forward to kiss his Master, which the said Master met halfway and took control over.

"Heeeeeeroooo! Are you okay? Answer me." Relena banged on the door, not realizing that the said boy was being pinned by his Master against the door she was banging.

Duo gave him another thorough kiss and then headed over the bathroom. "I expect you to join me in the bathroom within ten minutes."

"Yes, Master." Heero tried to arrange his face to his usual scowling expression and found it was a little difficult for him to do. Since with Duo, he often blushed, pouted, or smiled, but rarely scowled, if not never. He just managed to make his scowl appear when he remembered one important thing. Blushing, he dashed to the door that lead to the bathroom and stuck his head in. "Master..."

Duo stopped shedding his clothes and looked at him, raising one eyebrow. "Finished already, Kitten?"

"Uhm no.." Heero blushed. "May I borrow your robe, Master?"

Relena was surprised when she heard loud laughter erupted from behind the door. Heero, laughing? Impossible. She never saw or heard Heero laughing. It must be Duo who laughed. Oh dear, what did that braided rascal do to her beloved Heero at the moment. Did he ravish her Heero? Relena shuddered and banged the door with renewed vigor, wanting to save her prince from the evil's clutch.

The door was suddenly opened and Relena saw her prince behind it. She was so relieved that she didn't notice the red tinges on both of the Japanese boy's cheeks. "Heero!!" She pounced on him happily and met empty air as he dodged her swiftly.

"I don't want you to touch me, Relena." Heero spoke hastily before the girl pounced on him again.

Relena straightened and looked at him in confusion. "Why? You're my prince." Oh her prince looked so sexy in black robe. She could see the strong muscles he sported. He was cute too, wearing choker and bell ankle.

"I'm not your prince, Relena." Heero spoke again, snapping Relena from her drool. "I'll never be your prince. I'm with Duo."

"Heero, you're kidding. It must be Duo's idea of a joke." She frowned and looked around. "Where is he? I'll tell him it's not funny to joke about this."

"This isn't a joke, Relena." Heero said in a serious tone.

"No!" Relena shook her head. "You can't choose him over me. He is just a boy. I'm a girl. I'm a girl who can make you a king!"

The Japanese boy didn't look interested. "I don't want to be a king, Relena. I only want to enjoy the peace like I do now with Duo."

"But... but ....... don't you love me?"

"I care for you, Relena, but I don't love you."

Relena burst into tears. "Cruel.... This is more painful than the time you ripped my invitation. You have no heart, Heero."

Heero shifted slightly in front of the crying girl. He was uncomfortable with a fact that he had made the girl cry again. Though many people assumed he was a heartless soldier, Heero knew how to comfort someone. He could wipe away the tears like he had done when he made her cry for the first time. He also could hug her, offering his chest to cry. The problem was his Master would fry his ass if he touched Relena. The throbs on his poor butt reminded him of that fact always.

Heero let Relena cry for some time while he tried to find a way to comfort the girl and send her home without touching her in the process. According to his internal clock, he had five minutes left to join his Master in the bathroom before the said Master started thinking a new way to redden his butt. Heero left the crying girl to fetch some tissues.

"Here." Heero returned to her and offered the tissues.

Relena snatched the tissues quickly without looking up. "You're cruel, Heero." The girl sobbed on the tissues.

"Relena." Heero stood awkwardly in front of the girl. "I..."

"Miss Relena."

Relena looked up from the damp tissues at the new voice. "Dorothy!" The girl threw herself to her friend and continued her sobbing. "Heero is so cruel."

"I already told you to stop following him." Dorothy Catalonia spoke up while her eyes studied Heero from head to toes.

The Japanese boy shifted, feeling uncomfortable at the girl's gaze. He didn't ask why she was here for he knew Dorothy was Relena's close companion. The blonde girl was often seen with Relena when she chased him around the world.

"I come to fetch her. Your door is unlocked." Dorothy explained without being asked. Her voice was calm and full of confidence. "Let's go, Miss Relena." She stirred the girl toward the entrance.

"But Heero...." Relena protested.

"Don't worry, he can't go anywhere. We can come back later when you have calmed down." Dorothy said and then mouthed 'I'll take care of her' to Heero.

Having no difficulties reading lips, Heero nodded his thanks. "Tell her that..."

"I know." Dorothy cut him swiftly and dragged Relena out.

Heero looked at the pair till they entered the elevator. Once the elevator's door closed, Heero shut the apartment door quickly and run toward the bathroom, aware that his remaining time was less than half a minute. He stormed into the bathroom and saw his Master reclining in the bathtub, braid safely pinned on his head.

Duo smiled at him. "She is gone?"

Heero nodded meekly and saw his Master's smile widen.

"Take off the robe and join me in, Kitten."

Heero quickly shed his robe and stepped into the tub between Duo's legs. He lowered himself and grimaced slightly when his sore bottom touched the water's surface. A pair of hands rested on his waist and maneuvered him so he sat on his Master's lap, his back leaning against the firm chest.

"Tell me the story, Kitten." Duo spoke tenderly while his hands started soaping his slave's pliant body.

Heero quickly relaxed and rested his head on his Master's shoulder while he told his Master about his confrontation with Relena. His storytelling was sometimes interrupted with his moans as his Master's hands soaped the sensitive parts of his body.

"So Dorothy came to the rescue." Duo spoke after his slave finished the story. "Relena surely makes Dorothy busy. I bet she'll be snappy tomorrow in the office."

"Huh?" Heero sat straight and turned his upper body to look at his Master. "You know Dorothy that well?"

Duo smiled. "Yes, I do. We have been friends for quite a while."

Heero looked at his Master, feeling slightly put out to know the girl had befriended his Master without him knowing. He turned his body completely to face his Master. "When is that? How can you and she become friends?" He said the questions quickly and gruffly.

Duo blinked and then tugged both his slave's nipple rings, making the said slave cry out. "I don't like an impolite slave."

"I'm sorry, Master." Heero spoke meekly, realizing his error. He didn't have right to question his Master, moreover in a bold tone like that. But he was damn curious how his Master could befriend Dorothy. The fire he felt inside every time he pictured his Master laughing and flirting with the girl, urged him to try questioning his Master one more time. "May I know how you two became friends, Master?"

"Not yet." Duo rolled the nipple rings gently through his slave's nipples. Heero hissed at the slight pain, but he did nothing to stop his Master's ministration. He knew it was his Master's right to play with his body. And moreover, he had more important things on his mind. He was trying to find a way to persuade his Master to tell him about Dorothy. No way he was going to accept 'not yet' as the answer. His Master seemed to read his intention and tugged his nipple rings right when he opened his mouth to speak, turning his words into a gasp. "No more questions about her, Kitten. I'll tell you eventually."

"But..."

"Kitten." Duo said his slave name sternly and Heero was smart enough to relent for he knew his butt would suffer if he was to press his Master further. His shoulders sagged and he turned around to his original position. Heero didn't say another word and neither did his Master as Duo continued soaping him and playing with his body. It was until they had rinsed and was drying their bodies that his Master spoke again. He took his slave in his arms and whispered gently. "She is just a friend, my green eyed kitten."

Strangely, the sentence made him warm and Heero found himself smiling as his Master bestowed him a kiss. He was still smiling when his Master put on the cat ears and tail back on him and sent him to prepare their breakfast. He wasn't aware that his tail swung back and forth as he cooked. He also didn't notice that his Master was watching him with his warm and tender eyes from behind the newspaper

The breakfast went smoothly and as usual, Heero ate from his Master's hands. There was one difference from the previous breakfast though. He had a plate of milk as his breakfast addition. When he protested that it wasn't chocolate milk, his Master told him that the chocolate one was for special occasion only, especially when he had behaved well. So the kitten lapped his milk with a pout and vowed to behave very well.

After breakfast, Heero set to cleaning the dishes and was distracted when he heard the phone ring. His Master answered it from living room and Heero didn't have to strain to hear one side of conversation, thanks to his Master's loud voice. He soon tensed though when he heard his Master speaking some familiar names.

"I am fine, Quatre. How are you?"

Quatre, one of the gundam pilots. Heero hadn't thought about his other comrades for a long time.

"His circus is here? Cool!"

Circus? Heero's mind quickly matched the equation with Trowa. Trowa was here? What did his Master want to do?

"I have someone I want you to meet."

Heero made a face while his Master laughed at whatever Quatre said.

"Yes yes, he's my lover."

Lover? Slave was a more suitable word. Heero scrubbed the dishes nervously.

"No, you may not see him now. I want you all to meet him directly."

All??

"Yup. Where do you want to meet?"

Who are 'All'? Heero fidgeted at the sink.

"Okay, we'll meet you there tonight."

There was a click and having finished with the dishes, Heero quickly went to his Master. Duo turned to him from where he sat on the couch as his slave entered the living room. Heero knew he could never sneak up behind his Master, not while he wore the damn bell on his ankle.

"Did you hear the conversation, Kitten?" Duo asked the question as he pointed between his open legs.

"I did, Master." Heero knelt down. His tail shot up tensely behind him.

"Your tail is stiff. Don't you want to meet them again, Kitten?"

Heero shrugged. "I don't know. It has been a while."

"They'll be happy to meet you, especially Wufei."

"Wufei?" Heero looked up in bewilderment.

Duo grinned. "He often rants about a certain earth savior who keeps disappearing every time he finds where he is."

Heero blinked. "Why does he want to find me?"

"He wants you to join Preventer."

Heero shook his head. "I'm tired of killing."

"So am I." Duo petted his slave's head. "I told him that when he asked me to join Preventer as well."

"What did he tell you then?"

"He gave me a longgg lecture about Preventer."

Heero chuckled. "I can imagine that."

"Well, in the end, he convinced me to join Preventer."

"Nani?" Heero jerked his head up.

"As a mechanic."

"Oh...so that's your job."

Duo nodded. "Interesting job, I say."

Heero was silent for sometimes. After a few minutes, he spoke up again. "Why did you tell me this, Master?"

His Master smiled. "To prepare you."

"Prepare me?"

"Wufei will surely try to make you join Preventer tonight. You'll have to find a good excuse if you don't want to join."

If he didn't want to join.... Heero mulled this over. His Master had given him a choice to decide what he wanted. However he was curious of what his Master wanted him to do. "Do you want me to join you in Preventer, Master?"

Duo stopped petting his head and looked down at his slave. "Heero, I won't force you in this matter. Of course I'll be happy to work side by side with you, but it's up to you to decide where to work. Don't think about your salary. It doesn't matter how big your salary is since you won't get to use it. You're my slave after all and as a slave, your salary will be transferred to my account. So you better choose an occupation you like to do."

Heero thought again. "Do I have to work, Master?"

"You don't want to work?" His Master looked at him in bewilderment.

"Well, I like being your slave." Heero said sheepishly, knowing he sounded like a lazy person for not wanting to work. " If I work, I can't be with you. "

His Master laughed then. "I have spoiled my Kitten badly, I think." Duo crossed his legs behind Heero's back and pulled his slave closer to him, causing the Japanese boy's head very close to his groin. "Do you forget I too have a work? The reason I was at home all day for these past days was because I took a week off to train my new slave."

"You what..?" Heero was having a hard time thinking. The familiar clothed bulge in front of him distracted him. He licked his lips unconsciously as his mind supplied the image of the delicious flesh behind the cloth. A gentle cuff landed on his forehead, causing him to look up at his Master.

"Pay attention to my words, first. Then you can have this." Duo pointed at his groin.

Heero swallowed and nodded, deciding to keep looking up to his Master's face.

"Good Kitten." Duo smiled. "Now back to the topic. I was at home all day for these past days was because I took a week off to train you, Kitten. After this week, I will start working from nine to five, except Saturday and Sunday. If you don't have a job, I think you'll be bored waiting for me until I come home. A bored slave often finds troubles or looks for another master." Duo paused for a second. "Now that I think about it, I can't have my slave running to find another master. If you don't want to work, I'll chain you and put you in a cage till I come home."

Heero blinked. "You're joking."

"Try me." Duo grinned. But somehow, Heero could not take Duo's words as a bluff. He had witnessed how possessive his Master this morning. And if chaining and putting him in a cage would ensure him to stay put till his Master was home, it was possible Duo would do it.

"I'll work then, Master." Heero decided working was better than being caged for whole day. "I just need more time to find a suitable job."

"Good. I want my slave present when I'm at home so find a job with working time from nine to five or less and also never bring your work home." Duo rubbed his cat ears, causing Heero to squirm in delight. "You also have to tell me your choice of occupation first before you apply for it. There are some jobs I don't want you to take."

Heero quirked one eyebrow. "You said it's up to me to decide my job."

"There are a few exceptions." Duo grunted and refused to elaborate.

Fortunately, Heero didn't need a genius to guess what occupations Duo didn't want him to choose. His Master was possessive, after all. Every job that required him being intimate or touched by stranger would definitely out of question. Feeling playful, Heero decided to tease his Master. He rested his chin on Duo's hardened groin and looked up at his Master. "Can I be an actor then?"

"And let you play romantic movie? Find something else, Kitten." Duo glared down at his slave.

The glare was full of jealousy, telling Heero that his Master wasn't angry at him. He grinned and rubbed his chin on the rapidly hardened bulge. "How about a model? You said yourself, I'm quite good looking."

"I better put you in the cage." Duo grunted. "And you're very beautiful, Kitten. Not just quite good looking."

Heero was pleased, but he still wanted to tease his Master more. "How about dancer? I'm quite good in dancing."

"You can dance in your cage."

Heero rolled his eyes and nuzzled his Master's groin again. "A swimming trainer then?"

"Cage." His Master was obviously thinking with the southern part of his body instead of the northern part.

"A wrestling teacher?"

"Cage."

"A masseur?"

"Cage"

"A jockey?"

"Ca... jockey?" His Master looked at him in surprise. "You want to be a jockey?"

"Well, I like *riding*, Master." Heero emphasized the 'riding' word while his hand caressed his Master's arousal. "I'm quite good in *riding* a hor....eeep." Heero yelped as his Master grabbed him and stood up.

"Right." Duo dropped his slave over his shoulder. "I'll give you a riding job now. You can find a better job after I finish with you."

Heero grinned like a kitten he was with his tail swung back and forth. It was so easy to tease his Master. He didn't struggle and happily stayed where he was as his Master marched to the bedroom where he knew he would ridden by a very possessive stallion called Shinigami.

Too bad the Japanese boy didn't know what Shinigami was capable of when provoked.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't do it at home what Duo did to Heero or Heero did to Duo in this fic. I write this based on half fiction and half the truth. So if you want to know the whole truth, go find a good BDSM site or gay site whichever you want to know in this fic.

It was near lunch when the bedroom's door opened once again. The tinkling of a bell was heard before the wearer stepped out and headed to the kitchen to prepare the lunch. The naked boy was covered with marks and hickeys all over his body and his butt was still red. He couldn't walk straight for obvious reason and silently cursed his Master for riding him too hard and too often.

Heero finally managed to reach the kitchen and started preparing the lunch. His mind however wasn't entirely in what he was doing. What had transpired in the bedroom before kept replaying in his mind. It was mind blowing and earth shattering experience for him.

Duo had practically thrown him onto the bed. While Heero tried to gain his balance and sit up, his Master had shed his clothes and climbed into the bed. He had pushed his slave until the Japanese boy was flat on his back and pulled his tail out, causing the said slave to gasp loudly. The gasp however was soon muffled as Duo fed his slave with his cock.

Already wanting to taste his Master, Heero had opened his mouth wide and let his Master use it to his pleasure. For once, Heero didn't have to suck or lick because his Master thrust into his mouth rapidly. It looked like his Master was impatient to fuck him. Soon enough, it was clear to him that his Master didn't intend to spend himself inside his mouth. After a couple of thrusts, Duo retreated, flipped his slave to lie on his stomach and went south to bury his now wet cock into the Japanese boy's waiting hole. Heero let out a cry then as his Master speared him to the hilt in one swift thrust. He buried his face on the bed while his Master rocked inside him. Kamisama, Duo wasn't a mere stallion. He was a very horny stallion! Heero had realized that as his body rocked forward and backward from the force of Duo's thrust and his ankle bell rang loudly.

A hiss from the frying pan distracted his thought. Heero deposited the fried meat onto the plate and checked his soup in the pot next to the pan. It hadn't boiled yet. He walked to the table to arrange the plates and felt the thick liquid coating his inside.

His Master had bred him again. Not once but twice. He now held copious amount of his Master's seeds inside him. And he loved it dearly. The only downside of breeding was that he couldn't wear his tail. Reaching behind, Heero felt the wide butt plug with his finger. It stretched him and prevented him from leaking. Heero smiled, the lack feeling of the tail was compensated with the feeling of his Master's passion inside him. He went back to the pot of boiling soup, putting some spices into it and stirred it slowly.

Heero didn't regret teasing his Master. It was rare to see his Master lose control like this and totally use him for his own pleasure. He should be angry, should be insulted for being treated like that but he smiled in satisfaction instead. He liked and relished the feeling of his Master's hard cock sliding inside him and brushing against his inner tissues. So while his Master nailed his behind, Heero just moaned and kept himself from coming. It was amazing how long his Master rode him and in the end, Heero's resolution broke and he begged his Master to let him come because he couldn't stand his Master hitting his prostate repeatedly.

His plea was granted after his Master had deposited his seeds twice inside him.

Heero lay on his back after that and panted, basking in his aftermath. He only could purr like the kitten he was when his Master pushed the wide plug into him, sealing his seeds inside him. Sated and contented, the Japanese boy lay submissively as Duo kissed and planted his marks all over his body.

"Is the lunch ready?"

Heero jumped at his Master's sudden question. He turned around and saw his Master standing near him, hair damp from shower and smiling at him. "Master, I didn't hear you coming."

"Obviously not." Duo chuckled and kissed his slave lightly. "The soup has boiled for some times. I think it's ready. Serve me lunch, Kitten."

"Yes, Master." Heero smiled slightly and did just that.

After the lunch, Duo inspected his nipples and rotated the rings a few times before sending him to do his chores. The afternoon wore off peacefully for the Master and slave.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Duo closed his laptop and stretched. He was sitting on the couch in the living room. His faithful slave sat next to his feet. "Kitten."

"Yes, Master?" Heero looked up from the book he was reading. Having finished his chores early, he was permitted to do as he liked and he chose to read while sitting on his pillow next to his Master.

"Have you decided what job you want?"

Heero closed his book and nodded. "I want to be a programmer, Master."

"Where?" Duo's hand came down and caressed his head.

"In Preventer, if you don't mind." Heero smiled and leaned into the caress.

"Wufei will be very happy." Duo chuckled. "Not that I'll allow him that pleasure."

"Huh?"

"You have to refuse him five times before you accept his offer."

Heero looked up at his Master, astonished. "You're a sadist, Master."

"Hah, it'll serve him right for lecturing me for hours. If he were my slave, I would spank him for each sentence he told me."

Heero made a mental note never to lecture his Master that long. "Did he and the others know about your... err... lifestyle?"

Duo stopped stroking his slave's hair and leaned against the couch. "No. I want to tell them, but I don't think they will react well."

Heero could just picture Wufei ranting about normalcy or Quatre coughing into his tea. "Trowa won't react at all."

Duo chuckled. "True, but it's not fair to tell him and not the other two. Let's just keep it secret between us for now, Kitten."

"As you wish, Master."

Duo pat Heero's head and then stood up. "Let's get ready for the dinner."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Trowa, what time is it?" Quatre strained his head to see the entrance.

"7:21. Relax, Quatre. They still have nine minutes to be punctual." Trowa answered.

"I can't relax. Duo wants to introduce his lover to us. This is the first time he's ever done something like this." Quatre sipped his tea nervously. "He sounded so happy on the phone this morning. I think Duo wants to make a permanent relationship with this person."

"Maxwell wants to make a permanent relationship?!"

Quatre turned his head and saw Wufei standing next to the table. "Hi, Wufei. Sit down first."

Wufei nodded to Trowa and then sat down at the head of table. "Did I hear correctly about Maxwell?"

"Yes, he wanted to introduce his lover to us. Lover, Wufei. Not just a boyfriend. I wonder what his lover looks like..." Quatre mused.

Wufei groaned, not noticing Trowa's eyes lighted up at two people's arrival behind him. "So this lover is the reason Maxwell took one week off. I hope he won't bring bad influence to Maxwell."

"I doubt that, Wufei."

The Chinese boy jumped at the answer. He turned around and saw Duo, in purple shirt and black pants, grinning at him while another person was standing next to the braided boy. His black eyes widened in surprise as his gaze fell on the second person. "You're his lover???"

Heero nodded and couldn't help be amused at his friends' reaction. Wufei was looking at him in disbelief. Quatre dropped his jaw and Trowa just blinked before smiling. The amusement kept his nervousness hidden. Heero was actually nervous at his appearance. His Master had chosen a white turtleneck shirt with deep blue vest and leather pants with the same color as his vest. The turtleneck effectively hid his collar but the shirt was quite thin that he was worried whether his nipple rings visible or not. Thankfully his Master had removed his ankle bell, though he knew it would soon be attached to him again once they got home.

"Hah, I wish I bring camera today. You never thought it was Heero, didn't you?" Still grinning, Duo plopped down on the seat across Quatre. Heero sat down on the seat next to his Master in slower pace, not wanting to drive his butt plug deeper. His sadist Master really kept his promise to keep his ass stuffed almost all the time. He looked around and smiled slightly. "It's good to see you all."

Quatre finally got over his surprise and closed his jaw. "Heero! You are here!"

"I am." Heero answered in straight face.

Quatre turned to Duo. "So bringing your lover is just a joke then?"

"Nope. Heero is my lover." Duo answered cheerfully and kissed Heero on the cheek, making the Japanese boy blush slightly.

Quatre looked astonished while Wufei shook his head slowly. "Really Yuy, what do you see in him?"

Duo grinned mischievously. "Oh, I think it's because my big size."

"Mas... Duo!" Heero stuttered and turned red, wishing the ground to open and swallow him. Trowa meanwhile was coughing and Quatre was blushing furiously.

Wufei, however, only looked at Duo in confusion. "Big size?"

Duo grinned wider. "The part of me I use to fill Hee.. mphhh."

Heero didn't care if his Master punished him later for stuffing the serviette into his Master's mouth. He reasoned that it was expected from him because the normal Heero Yuy wouldn't let the joker Duo Maxwell get away with that. Noticing his Master glare playfully at him after being silenced, Heero felt relieved and turned to his astonished friends. "Can we order the food now?"

"Of.... of course." Quatre quickly asked for the waitress.

Duo pulled his gag out. "But I haven't finished..."

"Say no more, Maxwell." A glance to the head of table told Heero that Wufei finally caught the meaning of Duo's words. The Chinese boy had blushed as red as tomato and looked ready to faint any time soon.

Duo just grinned and turned his attention to the upcoming waitress, ready to order his food. They all took turns in telling the waitress their orders. After the waitress walked away, Wufei who had calmed down, looked at the braided boy sharply. "Why didn't you tell me that Yuy is with you? You know I have been looking for him all this time."

"Duo didn't know where I was until four days ago, Wufei." Heero interjected.

"Four days ago?" Wufei raised an eyebrow. "When, exactly, did you start going out with him?"

Heero looked at Duo, who turned to Wufei and answered the question. "Four days ago."

Wufei blinked. "You mean to tell me that you two just met after six months of not seeing each other and became lovers at once?"

"Yup." Duo answered while Heero turned a bit red, knowing how ridiculous it sounded. It was as if he was a very horny boy who couldn't wait to get screwed.

Wufei was at lost of words. Quatre took the chance to butt in. "How did you two meet? We have tried searching for you and failed miserably."

"We met in a chat room accidentally and promised to meet after that." Duo answered.

"I never thought to find him through chat rooms. What kind of chat room is that anyway?" Wufei asked.

Duo grinned again. "Are you sure you want to know, Wufei?"

The gleam in Duo's violet eyes told Wufei more than enough. Turning red again, Wufei quickly shook his head in refusal. "Forget it, Maxwell."

Duo laughed merrily while Quatre kept on blushing. Heero noticed Trowa was looking at him with one eyebrow raised, asking him whether what Duo told was true or not. Heero answered with a nod which made Trowa blink. The banged boy seemed to expect him to deny or tell him it was a joke, which sadly Heero couldn't do. He did meet his Master in a chat room after all. Heero smiled slightly at the memories. It was four days ago but it seemed weeks had passed for him. How different he was now from the Heero Yuy he used to be four days ago. Now, he was Duo's slave, belonged to Duo. He had collar, nipple rings, and cock ring which he would always wear as Duo's symbol of ownership. Heero shifted slightly as he felt his cock hardened at his thought. He realized now he liked being owned, especially by Duo.

"Sorry for the wait, here's your order, Sirs." The waitress chimed in, breaking Heero's musing while Quatre and Wufei finally managed to get their cheeks in normal color. For a few minutes, everyone was busy preparing themselves to eat. Sounds of knives and forks hitting the plate could be heard as they started the dinner.

It was a few peaceful minutes before Wufei spoke up again. "Yuy,I don't want to know how Maxwell found you, but I'm glad you appeared among us again."

Heero nodded to tell the Chinese boy he was glad too. "Duo told me that you were looking for me."

"Yes. I have an offer for you." Wufei finished his last spoon and sat straight up, eyes staring at Heero seriously. "But first, tell me. Do you enjoy your current job?"

Heero finished his dinner and wiped his mouth with the napkin before answering. "I don't have a job now."

Wufei brightened up. "Good then. I want to offer you a job in...."

"No." Heero interjected.

Wufei blinked. "No, but Yuy, I haven't told you what job it is....

"No."

"I'm sure..."

"No."

"Listen to me first."

"No."

"Yuy, let me explain about this job first!"

"No."

Wufei sputtered. "For Nataku's sake, this job needs people like you who..."

"Okay."

"Damn it!" Wufei was about to rant and lecture the Japanese boy. However Heero's last word sunk into his mind before he managed to do just that. "Okay?"

"I accept your offer." Heero smirked.

"What?!"

"I want to be a programmer in Preventer."

Wufei was furious. "So you knew what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Duo told me."

"Why did you refuse to listen to me then?"

"Duo asked me to deny you five times before agreeing."

Wufei sputtered. "Maxwell!"

"Well, at least I saved you from having to persuade him for hours, Wufei." Duo snorted and turned to Heero. "I thought you would listen to him first before saying no."

"You didn't specify." Heero smirked.

Trowa chuckled then, drawing the others' attentions to him.

"Trowa?" Quatre inquired, astonished. It wasn't everyday his lover chuckled like now.

"Nothing, it's just good to see you two getting along so well." Trowa looked at Heero and Duo. Quatre just smiled, having the same thought as his lover. Duo practically beamed while Heero looked relaxed. They definitely got along just fine.

"Of course, we get along. Hee-chan wouldn't be my lover otherwise." Duo grinned and pulled Heero into a passionate kiss.

"Get a room, you two." Wufei groaned. "And to think I will work with these horny rabbits five days a week."

Quatre managed to look sympathetic. "With Duo being a mechanic and Heero a programmer, at least, they won't be in the same room. ....."

"We'll find a way." Duo broke the kiss and smiled at his panting slave. "Right, Hee-chan?"

"I think you better check stalls, lockers, or other secluded places if you can't find any of them, Wufei." Trowa smirked.

"We do have to christen those places, don't we?" Duo grinned.

Quatre coughed politely while Wufei buried his head in his hands. Duo looked smug, one hand draped over his slave's shoulders while the said slave resigned to his fate, knowing his Master would surely fuck him in one of those places before his first day in the office was over.

The conversation after that went smooth with all of them taking turns telling of their latest activities. Heero of course could only say that he had been *researching* as his excuse of his disappearance. The Japanese boy tried hard to enjoy the conversation while his butt plug prodded him inside everytime he shifted his sitting position.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't do it at home what Duo did to Heero or Heero did to Duo in this fic. I write this based on half fiction and half the truth. So if you want to know the whole truth, go find a good BDSM site or gay site whichever you want to know in this fic.

"Did you enjoy the dinner, Kitten?" Duo asked as they left the restaurant.

"Yes, I enjoyed it very much." Heero smiled as he watched Quatre's and Wufei's cars headed to different directions. "Do you often have dinner like this, Master?"

"Not really, depends on Trowa's schedule." Duo smiled. "I'm proud of you, Kitten. You behaved so well. "

Never used to praises, Heero blushed. "Thank you, Master." He then noticed the road they were on wasn't the one heading to the apartment. "Where are we going?"

"A place you'll like." Duo answered. "Now remove that turtleneck shirt from your body, Kitten."

"Master?" Heero's heart beat in trepidation. Surely his Master wouldn't want him to....

"That's an order, Kitten. Do it now and keep the vest on."

Kamisama, his Master wanted him to go bare chest. Heero swallowed and quickly worked to remove the shirt and then put on the blue vest again. He was thankful it was night and dark so the other drivers couldn't see inside the car clearly.

"Now you look like a harem boy." Duo grinned. "And harem boys don't need shoes and pants, Kitten."

Leave it to his Master to transform ordinary clothes into erotic ones. Heero made a face and removed his shoes, followed with his pants. His half hardened cock sprung free as he wore no underwear. Feeling awkward, Heero covered his groin with both hands and bowed his head.

"My shy harem boy." Duo chuckled and stopped the car. "We're here."

Heero looked up and saw the sea waves dancing in front of them with the stars beaming from above. "It's beautiful, Master."

"I thought you would say that." Duo smiled. "I often come here, thinking of you."

"Me?" Heero turned to his Master, surprised.

"Don't you remember this sea?" Duo leaned against his seat and looked at the sea contentedly. "This is where we met for the first time."

Heero blinked and looked back at the sea. Sure enough he noticed the ruins of OZ base on the right. The memories of his first meeting with Duo came back to him. Duo, standing on the deck with his priest suit and black cap, gun ready to shoot him. Heero smiled then.

"You should thank Relena for interrupting you or you won't have me as your slave right now."

"Not really."

Heero turned to his Master, one eyebrow raised. "Not really?"

"The truth was the girl ruined my plan."

"She ruined your plan??"

Duo chuckled. "Yes, my Parrot."

"My par..." Heero immediately shut up, realizing he was parroting his Master.

"I didn't aim to kill you." Duo explained to his blushing slave. "I have wanted you from that day, Kitten. And if she hadn't been interrupting, I would have taken you to a safe place where you could heal nicely."

"And what would you have done while I was healing?"

Duo grinned. "Claim you, of course." The answer made his slave blush. "However, the girl interrupted and made me realize you were a gundam pilot. So I had to keep my hormones in check and cooperate with you in order to complete the mission." Duo then smiled to his slave. "I thought you were with Relena after the second war. But here you are, bearing my marks on your body, ready to serve me anyway I want."

Seeing how happy his Master was, Heero was happy too. He smiled and leaned forward, wanting to kiss his Master, but right before his lips touched his Master's, a finger stuck between them and stopped Heero's lips from leaning further.

"Permission first, Kitten." Duo said gently.

"Permission to kiss you, Master?" Heero spoke to the finger before his lips.

"Granted." The finger disappeared.

Heero smiled and leaned forward, kissing his Master gently. "I have never been with Relena, Master."

"I trust you." Duo smiled and caressed Heero's cheek. "Now I think there's another part of me that needs your mouth's attention."

Heero blinked and looked down. Sure enough there was an obvious bulge on his Master's pants. "Now?"

"Now." Duo answered and gave slight pressure on Heero's head.

Heero licked his lips and bent down. His hands worked on releasing his Master's hard cock and once revealed, he took the head into his mouth. A few times blowing his Master had told him what his Master liked best and Heero intended to please his Master with his new acquired knowledge. He bent further, his upper body now in horizontal position and his hands held the base of Duo's cock. His mouth started sheathing the hard flesh while his tongued teased the head. The ministration brought immediate effect as Heero heard his Master moan and a hand came down, caressing his head. The Japanese boy smiled inwardly and started licking his Master's cock as if it was the best lollipop he ever had.

"Stop."

The command came just when Heero thought his Master would explode inside his mouth. Reluctantly he withdrew, releasing his Master's hard cock from his mouth and looked up to see his Master looking down at him in lust and passion. "I want to come inside your tight ass, Kitten."

Heero nodded meekly and straightened up. His Master set his seat to the furthest back so there was enough space for him to climb and straddle his Master's lap. "My plug, Master?"

"I'll take care of it later. Now onto my lap." Duo patted his lap.

It took Heero a few minutes to be able to straddle his Master inside the limited area. When he finally managed to sit down on his Master's lap, his lips were soon seized and invaded. Heero moaned and welcomed his Master's tongue with his own. He could feel his cock hardened at the mounting passion and couldn't help but grind it against his Master's. Duo's right hand crept lower and reached the visible edge of his butt plug. Heero gasped when he felt his plug being pulled out. His Master did it slowly while he kept ravishing his slave's mouth, assaulting both of Heero's ends simultaneously. It was enough to drive Heero mad with lust and need. He moaned loudly as the length of the plug brushed against his inner tissues and his ring muscles on its way out. He could feel the emptiness start when the plug came completely out of him and he protested with his whimpers.

"My personal harem boy." Duo murmured seductively and licked Heero's cheek. "What are you whimpering for?"

"You, Master" Heero panted.

"What do you want from me?" Duo buried his fingers on Heero's hair and pulled his head up to reveal his slender neck.

Heero gasped when he felt his Master's slick tongue caressed his neck. His cock twitched and his inner muscles clenched in need, telling him what his body wanted. "I want your cock in me, Master."

"Beg for it, my little slut." Duo purred and nipped at the junction of Heero's shoulder and neck.

Heero keened at the pleasuring pain. His mind clouded with need and lust, making him care about nothing but getting his Master's cock inside him. "Please Master." Heero moaned and wiggled his hips, making his Master's cock brush against his opening. "Please fuck me, Master."

Violet eyes gleamed with lust and raw power at the slave's plea. "Fuck you I will then." Duo growled possessively and seized his slave's lips once more. His hands fell on the slim hips and lifted his slave up. Heero kissed his Master excitedly as he felt he was lifted and something hard poking at his entrance. He pushed down and gasped in pleasure as the cock's head entered him. The hands on his hips disappeared and Heero followed gravity's pull, taking the hard flesh into him easily.

"Ah!" Heero threw his head back and arched his back in an elegant bow as his sore bottom touched his Master's lap. The pain on his skin and the fullness inside him elicited mixed sensations, which was doubled when Duo's mouth and hand found his ringed nipples. "Ride me, Kitten." Duo commanded hoarsely and fastened his lips on Heero's left nipple while his left hand tugged the ring on the right one.

Heero gasped loudly and started lifting his hips up and down, as high as he could with his nipple ring held firmly by his Master. He wasn't aware that they were in the car near the sea. He wasn't aware that there was another car stopped quite close with their car, nor he cared whether he could be seen by the passengers from the other car or not. His own pleasure flared and Heero knew he had to get his Master to the peak before he lost control. Locking his hands behind his Master's head, he rode Duo harder and faster.

It didn't take long for him to make his Master lose control. Heero could feel his Master tensing again, ready to fill him. Suddenly, Duo growled and squeezed Heero's hard cock, directing its head to point at the Japanese boy's own chest. "Come with me, Kitten."

Heero screamed at the treatment his cock got and clenched his ass tightly while his Master roared in full force. When he felt the familiar hot liquid filling him, Heero's control snapped and he came fiercely, shooting his seeds onto his own chest. He didn't know how long he was floating in seventh heaven. The last thing he remembered was when his body went into jelly mode and unconsciously rested his head on his Master's shoulder.

He was vaguely aware when his Master cleaned his chest, lifted him up and pulled the softened flesh out before quickly shoving the butt plug into his ass again, preventing him from leaking. Then his Master kissed him gently and deposited him on the seat next to him. After Duo lowered the seat until it was flat, Heero quickly curled up on it, going straight from seventh heaven to the dream world.

After zipping himself up, Duo watched his sleeping slave. His violet eyes softened as they ran over the slender body which was covered with his marks. He gently stroked his slave's messy hair and then kissed his forehead lovingly. "You're mine, Heero. I won't let you go."

Of course Heero didn't hear the whisper for he was sleeping like a dead man. He didn't realize the car started. Neither did he realize when they arrived at the apartment's basement. He was half awake though from the bouncing when his Master carried him to the bedroom. As his body touched the soft surface of the bed, he vaguely heard his Master chuckle.

"I think it will become my habit to carry you to the bed and tuck you in, Kitten."

Heero just smiled and went back to sleep like a log.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Handsome. Sweet.

Those were Heero's impression when he opened his eyes and saw his Master's sleeping face before him. He was fascinated and stared long at the heart shaped face. This was the first time he woke up before his Master did and he didn't know what he should do. They were lying side by side with Heero cuddling onto his Master, both naked. Should he rise up and tidy the bedroom or should he wait for his Master to wake up? Heero assessed his situation and knew he would have to remove his Master's arm and leg on him to leave the bed. Therefore it was impossible to leave the bed without awakening his Master. From the intensity of sunlight in the bedroom, Heero predicted it was still early in the morning. They didn't have to wake up this early and Duo seemed to enjoy his sleep so Heero opted to stay where he was and watched his Master sleeping.

Heero smiled as he studied his Master's face. The eyebrows formed elegant curves above Duo's eyes. The sharp nose strengthened his feature and the lips, oh the lips. Heero swallowed and stared at Duo's lips. They were slightly parted as if daring him to kiss them. Heero inched closer and touched his Master's lips with his fingers. They felt soft against his callused fingers and Heero was tempted to do more than touch them. A little peck wouldn't wake his Master up, would it? Heero wet his lips and leaned forward, touching Duo's lips with his. He kept his eyes open during the kiss and was surprised when he saw violet eyes fluttering open as his lips touched Duo's.

Heero withdrew slowly and watched as his Master's eyes opened completely. "Ohayo, Master."

"Ohayo..." The voice was hoarse from the sleep, but the eyes greeted him warmly. "Do you know you can't kiss your Master without permission?"

"Uhm... permission to kiss you every morning then, Master?"

"A bit too late to ask permission, but I'll grant it if you demonstrate how good your kiss is."

That was an order to which Heero eagerly complied. He leaned forward and gave his Master a long hot kiss.

"Hmmm, that's a good way to wake me up." Duo sighed and lazily ran his hand over Heero's naked body. "Okay, you may kiss me every morning, Kitten."

"Thank you, Master." Heero grinned.

"You can express your gratitude by attending the other part of me that you have awakened with your kiss." Duo gestured downward between them.

Heero, having already felt the hard flesh poking at his stomach, smiled mischievously and disappeared beneath the blanket. He quickly located his Master's hard cock and took it into his mouth. It only took him a few minutes to bring his Master off. He swallowed his Master's come and then proceeded to clean his Master cock before emerging from the blanket in triumphant expression.

"That's a really great morning call, Kitten." Duo grinned and gathered his slave into his arms. "Did you have a good sleep?"

"Very good, Master." Heero snuggled back into his Master, enjoying the warmth Duo radiated. His Master's hands ran lazily over his body, stroking his back and heading lower. Heero hissed when the hands reached his bottom.

"Still sore, I see." His Master kissed his head soothingly. "Try not to be naughty today, Kitten or your butt will suffer more."

"I won't. I'll be a good Kitten." Heero sighed as the gentle hands went back caressing his back.

"Right, a very spoiled Kitten, I think." Duo chuckled. "Do you remember I carried you from the car to here last night?"

"No, but I gathered that much since I remember nothing after ....." Heero blushed and couldn't bring himself to continue.

Duo chuckled louder and buried his nose in his slave's messy hair. "My shy Kitten. You can't say what we have done yesterday night after you desperately begged me for it?"

Heero blushed redder and hid his face on his Master's chest. Still chuckling, Duo hugged his slave tightly and kissed his head gently. "You're a wonder, Kitten."

The Japanese boy didn't say anything and it seemed Duo also didn't expect any words from his slave. They lay on the bed, basking on the morning light and enjoying the closeness between them. Heero felt contented and was about to drift off again when he realized a quite important factor from the night. He fidgeted for a while before asking his Master about it. "Master?"

"Hmm?"

"You didn't carry me naked all the time, did you, Master?"

Duo's laughter echoed in the twenty first floor of the exclusive apartment.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't do it at home what Duo did to Heero or Heero did to Duo in this fic. I write this based on half fiction and half the truth. So if you want to know the whole truth, go find a good BDSM site or gay site whichever you want to know in this fic.

"Master, please tell....hmph." Heero's plea was cut by the food his Master shoved into his mouth. He chewed the food with a pout and looked up at his grinning Master.

"I'm not gonna tell you, Kitten. You'll have to figure it by yourself."

Heero glared from where he was kneeling next to his Master. His tail lay limply on the floor. Kamisama, it was easier to interrogate an OZ soldier than his stubborn Master. He had asked Duo while they showered. He also resorted to pleading when his Master put back his ears, tail, and ankle bell on. The answer he got was a pat on his sore bottom and an order to serve breakfast.

He had tried again during the breakfast and the result was a spoonful of food shoved into his mouth. His Master really wanted him to find out by himself whether he was naked all the time his Master carried him or not. If he was...... it was humiliating. Heero groaned as he remembered they would have had to pass two security guards to reach the elevator. Kamisama, his Master wasn't that sadistic to leave him naked all the time, was he?

"You can ask the security guards if you want." His Master suggested playfully.

"And ask them whether they saw me naked last night?" Heero barked and got another spoonful food in his mouth.

"That's just a suggestion." Duo grinned. Heero swallowed his food and tried to find another way to get an answer from his Master.

Why wouldn't Duo tell him that simple answer? Did Duo really carry him naked yesterday? Heero chewed his food absentmindedly while his brain worked over several factors. The position of his clothes could answer his question. He had checked the bedroom and didn't find any piece of his yesterday clothes there. His first thought when he couldn't find them was Duo really carried him naked, but then a thought of Duo hiding his clothes came into mind. If only he could go down and check the car...........

Correction, he could go down. His Master had allowed him when he asked for his permission. Heero was very glad when his permission was granted. But then he should have known how devious his Master was.

His sadistic Master didn't allow him to wear any clothes!

So there went his hope to go down the basement and check the car. Since the option searching for evidence was unreachable, Heero had to think of another way to gain his answer.

He analyzed his Master.

First of all, Duo was very possessive. It was a big possibility that his Master didn't want anyone else to see his naked body. But then, his Master was also a sadist. Duo might carry him naked because he knew Heero would think about it and be humiliated, just like he did right now. So there was one question whose answer could determine whether he was really naked yesterday night or not.

Which one was stronger? His Master's possessiveness or sadism?

SMACK

"OW!" With his sore bottom got an extra treatment, Heero was jerked from his thought. He turned his head around and saw his Master standing behind him, holding his plate with amused expression. "Master?"

"I called you several times but you seemed to go deep inside your head, Kitten." Duo put down the plate. "You even didn't realize what I have done for the past ten minutes, did you?"

"Uhm... no..." Heero looked at his plate and realized he got chocolate milk this time. A sign that he had behaved well. Great, he just ruined that well behavior by zooming out of his head. Still on his knees, Heero turned around and bowed his head. "Sorry Master."

"I know you were thinking about your nakedness." Duo chuckled and caressed Heero's cat ears for some seconds, eliciting moans from the slave. "I'm not upset with you zooming out. Just remember, I'll likely give you a smack to snap you out of your busy mind." Duo then sat down back on his chair. "Now drink your treat, Kitten."

Heero still worried about his yesterday naked state but the delicious milk in front of him distracted him. Not needing to be told twice, Heero leaned forward, using his hands to support his upper body and lapped the milk eagerly. Half way in finishing his treat, Duo's hand came down and caressed his hair, making Heero felt so much loved. He swung his tail back and forth to show his Master how much he loved the treatment.

"I like seeing you like this, Kitten." Duo murmured huskily. "Very obedient, contented and happy with yourself."

Heero swung his tail eagerly to show his agreement.

"I see you can swing your tail at will now." His Master chuckled softly. "Remember Kitten. You're mine. Always mine."

Heero shuddered, half because his Master rubbed his cat ears, causing his plug vibrating inside him and the other half because of the clear possessiveness in the words. He lapped up the last of his milk and looked up at his Master. "I'm yours, Master. Always yours."

His Master smiled brilliantly at his words, making Heero's heart swell with pride.

"Come here." His Master patted his lap. "There's milk around your mouth."

Heero eagerly climbed up and didn't have time to hiss his discomfort when his bottom rested on his Master's clothed lap because his mouth was invaded and cleaned thoroughly by his Master.

And of course, as the kiss grew hotter, not only his mouth was invaded by his Master.

It wasn't a surprise when Heero found himself lying on the dinner table five minutes later. His tail was somewhere in the kitchen while his Master sank into him. Heero's gasps and moans became louder as his Master spread his legs wider and plunged deeper into him. His butt throbbed dully as it was ground against the table but Heero barely felt it. Heero fixed his eyes on the ceiling and savored the feeling of his Master's cock sinking into him.

"Your litany." Duo grunted out as he thrust into his slave.

"I'm yours." Heero arched his back as his Master prodded his prostate.

"Yours to use."

Duo growled and shoved deeper into his slave.

"To punish."

Heero cried out as his Master thrust into him very fast in short intervals.

"to... to ...ah!" Heero gasped as his body shook with the force of his Master quick thrusts.

"To WHAT?!" Duo growled loudly, thrusting into his slave in frenzy.

"To love!" Heero squealed as loud as his Master.

'YES!" Duo yelled and buried his cock as deep as he could within his slave, filling the Japanese boy with his release.

Heero felt his Master's seed coating his inside and sighed contentedly. He was still hard but Duo didn't grant him release so he willed his arousal to fade away. He could feel his Master's cock soften inside him and tightened his sphincter, not wanting his Master to slip out of him this fast. A chuckle from above made Heero look up and violet eyes filled his vision as his mouth was seized into a kiss. Heero kissed back in the same passion and soon forgot anything else but the hot slick flesh roaming inside his mouth.

Both Master and slave were panting when the kiss ended. Heero, for his part, was back being hard again after managing to soften his cock a bit. Duo let out a contented rumble and straightened up, withdrawing slowly from his slave. Heero let out a protesting sound, not wanting to be separated from his Master yet and tightened his sphincter more, trying to keep his Master from pulling out completely.

"Kitten, as much as I love being inside you, you know I can't stay there forever." Duo tugged the rings on Heero's nipples gently. "Now relax and let me out."

Heero pouted but he obeyed his Master and relinquished his Master's cock.

"That's a good kitty."

Heero glared murderously at his Master who just chuckled and walked away, heading toward the bedroom with his butt naked and his pants on his hand. "Clean yourself and the kitchen before joining me in the bedroom, Kitten."

"Yes, Master." Heero sighed, trying to will his arousal away again.

"Use the small bathroom to clean yourself."

"Yes, Master." It was hard to will his arousal away while listening to his Master's commanding voice.

"And Kitten?"

"Yes?" Heero turned his head to his Master, who was opening the bedroom's door.

Duo grinned. "You may come."

Heero gasped when he did just that. Duo stepped into the bedroom, followed by his satisfying chuckles while his slave jerked up and spilled his seeds on his stomach. It was five minutes later when Heero's mind started functioning again. It was amazing how his Master conditioned him. Heero mused as he steadied his breath and basked in his afterglow. He was so used to his Master's commands that his body obeyed without needing his mind's acknowledgement now. He realized Duo had started conditioning him from the start.

As a soldier, he knew he should fight the conditioning but then, he wasn't a soldier anymore. Heero ran his hand on his chest and played with his nipple rings. He belonged to Duo now. He had surrendered himself to Duo, therefore he would trust his Master wholeheartedly. If Duo wanted to condition him, so be it. Heero trusted his Master not to abuse the power he had over him. If he wanted to, he could break the conditioning. He had been trained by Dr.J to resist and accept any conditioning since he was little after all.

Heero slowly sat up and looked down. His stomach covered with his own release while his Master's one started leaking from his passage onto the table. He quickly hopped down and hurriedly ran into the bathroom, followed with loud tinkling of his ankle bell. As he washed his Master's remnants, Heero decided he didn't want to break the current conditioning. He liked how his Master controlled his body. Gently, possessively, and also firmly.

It took him only a few minutes to clean himself and Heero was back in the kitchen in no time. He cleaned the table and did the dishes. Finished with his tasks, Heero picked up his discarded tail and went into the bedroom. His Master was sitting on the bed, talking with someone on the videophone. Thankfully, he was not in the range of the videophone's camera so the person his Master was talking to couldn't see him. Duo glanced at him and turned his eyes back to the screen. "Heero is here, I'll see you later, Wufei."

Heero cocked an eyebrow at the name.

"You can't keep your hands off him, can you?"

"Of course. Do you want to watch?" Duo grinned at the screen.

A sputtering voice came from the videophone's speakers. "I'll see you at lunch."

"I'll be there." Duo smirked and disconnected the call. He turned to his slave and pat his thighs. "Over my lap, Kitten. I want to inspect you after inserting your tail."

Heero gave his tail to Duo and arranged himself over his Master's lap while his mind processed his Master's conversation. See you at lunch? Were they going to meet Wufei for lunch? Or was Wufei going to come here for lunch? His thought was cut short when his Master pushed his cat tail into his back passage. Heero moaned as it brushed against his inner tissues and then sighed contentedly when the plugged end sank completely in him, leaving the cat tail outside.

"Now turn over." Duo gave him a pat on his butt.

Heero complied and rolled carefully, lying on his back on his Master's lap.

Duo ran his hands over his slave's chest and stomach before going to the rings attached on the nipples. "How are your nipples?"

Heero braced himself for the pain when his Master tugged the nipple rings. But to his surprise, he only got small discomfort instead of throbbing pain. He looked up at his Master. "It doesn't hurt anymore, Master."

"Good, then we can play more with them." Duo smiled and rolled the rings through Heero's nipples.

"Play more?" Heero gulped, sensing whatever his Master meant by playing surely meant the same for him.

Duo just smiled. "You'll know when the time comes, Kitten." He then patted his slave's stomach. "Now as you have heard, I'll have lunch with Wufei. You can cook yourself lunch after you finish the chores."

"Nani?" Heero sat up straight on his Master's lap and for once, was oblivious to his sore bottom. "You're going to leave me alone?"

"Yes. I have some papers to arrange so you can join Preventer on Monday."

"I thought you would take me with you. Moreover you meeting Wufei has something to do with me. I'm supposed to be there, Master." Heero scowled. He really didn't like being separated from his Master.

"If you weren't my slave then yes, you're supposed to be there. But you're my slave and I hold all your papers now. It's not important for you to come."

"I want to go with you, Master."

"I want you to stay at home, greeting me with your delicious body when I come home later."

"But..."

"Kitten." Duo interrupted Heero's words and stared at the Japanese boy sternly. "Are you trying to be defiant to my order?"

Defiance = spanking

The equation jumped in his mind and Heero found himself shouting. "I'll stay at home, Master."

"Good. You are learning fast." His Master smiled and kissed him.

Heero let his Master roam in his mouth and relinquished the idea to go out with his Master. He couldn't let his sore bottom be sorer than its current condition. Going out with his Master for a few hours wasn't worth sitting uncomfortably for days.

"I still have one hour before I have to go out to meet Wufei." Duo said when the kiss ended. "I think it'll be better to spend it by teaching you more techniques."

If Heero's cat ears were real, they would have perked with caution at the mention of word 'techniques'. Since they weren't, Heero only looked at his Master curiously.

Duo grinned at him. "You have been my slave, my pet, and my toy. Now I think you should learn to be my furniture."

"Furniture?" Heero blinked.

"Yes, furniture." Duo grinned and deposited his slave on the spot next to him. He then stood up and started walking. "Bring my laptop and follow me, Kitten."

Heero looked at his Master with big question mark blinking above his head. What the hell did his Master mean by being his furniture??

"Don't make me wait, Kitten." Duo warned as he walked toward the couch in living room.

Heero sighed and stood up. Somehow he had a feeling whatever furniture his Master would want him to be, he certainly wouldn't enjoy it. After taking the laptop, he followed his Master, resigning his fate to his sadistic Master.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ten minutes and twenty one seconds left.

Heero shifted slightly, trying hard to maintain his position while easing his cramping a little. He had been in this position for more than forty minutes.

Ten minutes and twelve seconds left.

Heero shifted again, not too slightly unfortunately, making his bottom suffer the consequence.

SMACK

"OW"

"Don't move, Kitten."

"Sorry, Master."

Heero bowed his head miserably. He was on his hands and knees, a chain leash connecting his collar to one of coffee table's legs. His Master's laptop rested on his bare back while the said Master was happily typing on it. Kamisama, Einstein was right. Time was a relative measure. One hour felt like ten hours while he was in a position like this, being Duo's furniture. A table to support his Master's laptop, to be exact.

Nine minutes and thirty five seconds left.

Oh how Heero wished he could fast forward the time. When his Master explained about being furniture and ordered him into position, Heero never thought he would be required to maintain the position for this long. He shifted again to ease his cramping.

SMACK

"OW!"

With this, he had gotten five smacks within this hour. A treatment that didn't help his pink ass to heal at all.

"I wonder." Duo stopped typing and drummed his fingers on Heero's upper butt. "You used to be able to stay still for hours when we spied on OZ territory. Why can't you hold still for one hour only now?"

Heero snorted to the floor. "I was a soldier back then, Master. I wore clothes, my butt wasn't sore, and I certainly didn't have a laptop perching on my back like a king sitting on his throne."

"Nice argument. But I think it's because you're lack of training." Duo caressed his slave's throbbing butt absentmindedly. "From now on till Monday, you will be my furniture for at least one hour a day."

"Nani??" Heero's head shot up and turned to look at his Master.

"You heard me, Kitten." Duo grinned and straightened up. "Now back into your position. I still want to type more."

"But..."

"Furniture can't speak, Kitten." Duo reminded him, touching the red bottom lightly. "If it dares to speak, this pretty butt will get five spanks per word spilled."

Well, that shut Heero up quickly. His bottom was first priority to save, after all. He bowed his head and resumed his position as the table obediently.

Eight minutes and thirty six seconds left.

Heero tried to think something else to distract his mind from counting the time. Such as why did Einstein have to find the time relativity law?

Eight minutes and seventeen seconds left

Why did he announce to the world realize that time was very relative?

Eight minutes and six seconds left.

Heero cursed his internal clock and shifted unconsciously.

SMACK

"OW!"

"I'll add five minutes more from your original time so you can practice longer being my furniture, Kitten."

Twelve minutes and six seconds left

Einstein o korosu!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Heero never felt happier when he heard the familiar clicking sound that told him that his Master was shutting down the laptop. A few seconds later, the weight on his back disappeared. A hand came down on his head and caressed his hair gently.

"You may stand up now, Kitten."

The Japanese boy let out a sigh of relief and stood up slowly, straightening his cramping muscles on the way. His Master detached the leash from Heero's collar and stood up as well. "I have to go now." Duo tugged the leash and walked toward the door.

Having no other choice, Heero followed his Master and stopped when his Master stopped in front of the door. "Do your chores as usual and behave well then you'll get a reward later when I return."

Heero nodded while his tail swung right and left at the mention of reward. Duo noticed it and chuckled. He caressed his slave's cat ears and smiled as the said slave shuddered in delight. "Any question before I leave?"

"What should I do if I have finished the chores and you haven't returned, Master?"

"Well, you can take a nap, read some books, watch television, or do something else you want to without having to gain my permission. I'll be home around 02:00 PM." Duo put on his jacket and grabbed his slave, kissing the Japanese boy soundly. "Or maybe you can think about whether I carried you here naked or not yesterday."

Heero turned from panting to sputtering within seconds at the mention of his nakedness. His Master laughed and left the apartment, bringing the laptop with him. The door was already closed when Heero wanted to snap back at his sadistic Master. How could Duo remind him of that humiliating event! Okay... not humiliating if he were clothed ... but if he were naked.........

The Japanese boy groaned and decided to save the thought later after he finished his chores. Moreover it was no use thinking about it since it had already happened. Heero kept telling himself like that while he did his chores.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't do it at home what Duo did to Heero or Heero did to Duo in this fic. I write this based on half fiction and half the truth. So if you want to know the whole truth, go find a good BDSM site or gay site whichever you want to know in this fic.

The digital clock showed it was one o'clock in the afternoon. Heero fidgeted on his pillow which he’d brought out from the bedroom. He had finished the chores and had the lunch. He was trying to concentrate on the book he was holding but still his mind ran to think about the things he tried to ignore. Was he really naked at that time or not? Was his Master really that sadistic to humiliate him by carrying him naked?

The Japanese boy sighed and closed the book. It was no use, he had to find the answer or he wouldn't be able to rest peacefully. Of course he couldn't go down and asked the security. Nor could he check the car since Duo obviously took the car to meet Wufei. So he was left with the last choice.

Heero eyed the bedroom's door. He knew he could find the answer behind the door in a form of a laptop.

His laptop.

Duo had stored his laptop in a drawer and locked it. But two days ago, Heero found where his Master kept the key. He found it in the same place today when he did his chores. As his eyes fell on the key, his mind worked to form a plan. He could unlock the drawer, turn on his laptop and hack this apartment's security system to view the surveillance video from yesterday. He was sure Duo and he were recorded in there, be it at the lift, or the parking lot. And one look at the video, he would know whether he was naked or not.

He could do all things above within half an hour. When Duo returned one hour later, his laptop would be safely locked in the drawer again.

It was a good plan and Heero knew he would be able to accomplish it. The only thing holding him from unlocking the drawer right now was his conscience. His Master had forbidden him from touching the laptop and if he touched it now, it meant he had disobeyed his Master.

'Duo wouldn't know'

The sentence echoed in his mind as Heero looked at the bedroom's door.

His Master might not know about it, but he himself knew about it. On one side, Heero didn't want to disobey his Master. He knew well the consequence of disobeying his Master. His bottom was the living proof of that. On the other side, he needed to know whether he was naked or not. He couldn't look straight at any security guards until he knew the truth.

'Duo wouldn't know'

The sentence echoed again, tempting him and giving reassurance to him. Heero bit his lower lip and looked at the front door. Duo wouldn't return within an hour. He had enough time to do his plan.

But still... the consequences............

'Duo would never know'

Whatever Devil whispered the sentence, Heero didn't know. He only knew that he found himself five minutes later holding a key and standing in front of the locked drawer. He watched as his hand put the key in the hole and unlocked the drawer. His other hand retrieved his beloved laptop from drawer. How he had missed his laptop. He missed typing on it. It was true that his Master managed to distract him to the point that he forgot about ever having a laptop, but now that the said item was on his hands, the longing of using it flared inside him. That feeling was strong enough to drive away any hesitation he felt before.

'Duo would never know about this'

With firm steps, Heero carried his laptop to the living room and put it on the coffee table. He then sat down on his pillow, ready to carry out his plan. After taking a deep breath, Heero removed the latch around his laptop and opened it. A piece of paper slid down from the laptop's screen and lay on the keyboard surface. Heero's eyes widened and his face lost all colors as he read the words written on the paper.

'Kneel next to the bed and hold the thickest stick of my collection in your mouth. Maintain that position till I return. Leave the laptop where you put it.'

Heero sank on the couch in defeat.

Duo knew!

~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~

SWOOSH

Heero's heart stopped at the sound of the door opened.

CLICK

This time the door to the bedroom was opened. Although dreading this time, Heero couldn't help feeling relieved. How stupid he was to think that his Master didn't put a trap on his laptop. Although he could return the laptop, he could never put the paper on the same place it used to be since he didn't know the original place of the paper. Heero only knew that the paper slid down once he opened the laptop. No one could guarantee that his Master hadn't put some more traps if the laptop was turned on. Not wanting to get more punishment, Heero left the laptop like his Master ordered on the letter and went to kneel miserably. So here he was, in the bed room, having been kneeling almost an hour. The stick in his mouth tasted horrible and Heero dreaded the time it would be applied to his backside.

"What happen to the promise of behaving well?"

Heero looked up and saw his Master standing at the entrance to the bedroom. Duo's face showed slight disappointment and Heero felt like a moron for it. He willed his eyes to show his regret and beg for forgiveness.

"You seem to appreciate your laptop above my orders."

Heero shook his head frantically.

"No?" Duo approached his kneeling slave and took the stick from Heero's mouth. "Why did you disobey me then, Kitten?"

Heero wet his dry lips. "I wanted to hack into this building's security system, Master."

"And check its surveillance video to see whether you're naked or not, I bet." Duo sat on the bed while his slave nodded resignedly.

Duo looked down at his kneeling slave long and Heero was sweating under the gaze, feeling as if he was waiting for death sentence. The Japanese boy jerked in surprise when the stick touched his chin and lifted his face up.

"Listen Kitten, your body is mine. Is that right?"

"Yes, Master." Heero answered firmly.

"So it's my right to do whatever I like to my belonging, isn't it?"

Heero nodded.

"If I want to carry you naked?"

Heero swallowed. "You carry me naked then."

"Right, now if I want to share your delicious body with the security guards?"

Heero blinked. No way his Master would do that. Then the light bulb turned on in his mind. He finally understood what Duo wanted to tell him. "You wouldn't do that, Master." Heero answered solemnly.

"Why not?"

"Because you're too possessive to let the others touch me."

"That's correct. But I can share you if I want."

"Yes, you can. But you won't."

Duo smiled then. "Why are you so sure, Kitten?"

Heero looked straight at his Master. "Because I trust you not to do that. You said yourself that I'm yours to love. Letting the others use me will show how little you loved me."

"Now you get it." Duo tapped Heero's nose with the stick. "You're mine to love, Kitten. Try to let it stay longer this time in your thick head. How could I carry you naked in the cold night and risk you getting sick? I love you so much that I won't harm you physically and mentally."

Heero felt his heart leapt into his throat when Duo said 'I love you'. He swallowed and hoped his heart would slide down to where it supposed to be. Love.... Even though he often heard his Master said he was his to love, this was the first time his Master said those three magic words.

"Now that you get it, I think we will move onto your punishment." Duo swung the stick nonchalantly, breaking the moment.

Heero grimaced and his heart which had been warm with those three words now dropped cold and throbbed fast in trepidation.

"I think fifteen strokes with this instrument will suffice for your sore butt."

"Master..." Heero whined. Fifteen strokes with the stick would surely make his bottom black and blue!

"No complaining, Kitten. You caused this yourself." Duo snapped his fingers. "Come, stand on all fours between my legs with your cute ass offered to me."

"You said you love me so much that you wouldn't harm me." Heero grumbled as he positioned himself as ordered.

Duo chuckled. "These strokes hardly harm you, Kitten. Yes, it'll hurt your butt but it won't harm you. Come on, lift that cute butt up."

Heero raised his butt and heard the swishing sound behind him. Not wanting to be sorer, he tried to reason once again. "Can't we skip the punishment just once, Master? I've learned my lesson."

SMACK

Heero yelped at the sudden pain on his poor bottom.

"I can make it twenty, you know."

"Fifteen is fine, Master." Heero said hurriedly.

"I want you to count every stroke, Kitten."

"Yes, Master." Heero resigned to his fate.

SMACK

Heero gasped. "One."

SMACK

"Two."

SMACK

"OW!" Heero yelped. The switch apparently had hit the bruise from his yesterday spanking.

"As I recall, OW is not a number, Kitten. Do we need to restart the counting?"

"No no, it's three, Master."

"Good." SMACK

"Four." Heero gasped again.

SMACK

"Five."

SMACK

"OUCH!" Heero couldn't help the shout. His butt throbbed very painfully.

"Ouch isn't a number either, Kitten."

"It's Six, Master."

"Good." SMACK

"Seven."

SMACK

"OW, Eight, Master, please." Heero whined and wiggled his butt, trying to ease some pain.

"Please what? Spank you more? Gladly." SMACK

"OUUUUUCCH. Nine. Please stop, Master."

"I will. Once you reach fifteen." SMACK

"Ten." Heero mewled, realizing he would get fifteen strokes no less and probably more if he kept whining.

SMACK

"OW Eleven."

SMACK

"OW OW Twelve." Tears escaped his eyes as the pain on his butt escalated. He would never ever hear the bloody devil's whisper again.

SMACK

"Thirrrrteeen." Heero wailed.

SMACK

"Fooourrteen." The sob slurred his word.

SMACK

"Fif.. fifteen." Heero hiccuped and slumped in relief as his ordeal was finished. Kamisama, never again he would touch his laptop without his Master's permission. The bloody laptop wasn't worth the pain on his butt!

"Do you know your tail shot up every time I punished you, Kitten?" A hand caressed his hot butt, making Heero hiss in pain. "It's a cute sight for me."

"Not for me." Heero hiccuped still.

"Well, with that condition, I think you won't be able to sit down in near time, Kitten." Duo spoke gently and gathered his hiccuping slave into his arms, carefully positioning him on his lap so that the sore bottom didn't suffer more than it had to. "Really, do you realize you only managed to stay unpunished for one day during your stay with me? Try not to be naughty for the rest of the week or you won't be able to sit down and work comfortably at the office."

"I'll try, Master. I'll try." Heero rested his head on Duo's chest and felt soothed as his Master stroked his back gently.

Duo continued caressing his slave until the Japanese boy quieted down. After watching his slave nestle happily in his arms for some minutes, he stood up and carried his slave to the living room where Heero's laptop perched on the coffee table and his pillow lay on the floor.

"Master?" Heero wondered as Duo lowered him on his pillow and put the leash connected to the coffee table's leg on his collar.

"I'll give you an hour for nap, Kitten. And since you can't be trusted to be left alone without disobeying me, I'll always keep your movement restrained until I deem necessary."

"Always?" Heero blinked.

Duo nodded. "Always. That's part of your punishment." He then stood up and gathered Heero's laptop before walking back into the bedroom.

Heero watched as his Master disappeared into the bedroom and then relaxed onto the pillow. At least, his Master was still kind enough to let him rest on his pillow rather than the floor itself. He sighed and closed his eyes, willing himself to fall asleep as soon as possible so he could ignore the throbbing pain on his bottom. Heero wasn't too worried with getting chained since he really didn't have a need to go anywhere far till his poor butt healed. Besides, he had been collared and pierced. He also had cat ears and tail, complete with the bell on his ankle. Adding chain to his accessories didn't matter much.

It wouldn't be a problem. Heero felt reassured with the thought and was about to fall asleep when his Master walked out of the bedroom and went straight to the front door.

"Master?" Heero lifted his head in wonder. Surely Duo wasn't going to leave him twice in the same day, was he?

"I'm going out to buy something, Kitten." Duo wore his jacket. "I won't be long."

Heero frowned. "What do you want to buy, Master?"

"A cage for my naughty kitten." Duo said casually and went out, leaving his slave staring at the now closed door in horrified expression.

Who said it wasn't a problem? Heero's mind chided himself. The Japanese boy just moaned miserably and buried his head on his pillow. He had no doubt that he would be the resident of the cage in near time.

Pet indeed, he was.

A cage just completed all his pet accessories.

Heero moaned miserably again and decided to sleep. He would think about the humiliation he would get when he woke up later.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't do it at home what Duo did to Heero or Heero did to Duo in this fic. I write this based on half fiction and half the truth. So if you want to know the whole truth, go find a good BDSM site or gay site whichever you want to know in this fic.

"Isn't it nice?" Duo grinned from the bed where he was relaxing against the headboard.

"No." Heero muttered sullenly.

Duo spoke as though he hadn't heard the disagreement. "This will teach my kitten not to disobey me in the future, don't you agree?"

"I agree, Master." Heero replied and lifted his head from his pillow. "I have learned my lesson, so can I..."

"Hu uh..." Duo cut his slave's words off. "I like seeing you in the cage, Kitten."

Heero slumped back on his pillow but he still maintained the eye contact with his Master. It was a bit difficult since there were bars in front of him, surrounding him. He had been horrified when his Master returned with the cage. The cage's roof was quite low that he had to stay on his hands and knees. It wasn't quite big but at least he could walk a circle on his hands and knees. Trust his Master to put him in this blasted cage once he arrived at home. It was thoughtful of him to let him put his pillow in it so he didn't have to lie on the cold bottom of the cage. But still......... it was irritating to see the name plate hanging up in front of his cage.

"Can you at least remove the name plate, Master?" Heero pleaded with his Master while cursing who ever sold this cage to his Master. Couldn't that person find any better name as an example for a pet?

Duo raised an eyebrow in amusement. "What's wrong with it? It looks fine to me."

Heero growled. "It doesn't."

"Princess is a good name, you know."

"It's not my name. " Heero glared up at the plate.

"I'll change it tomorrow."

"Please Master, I'll do anything........" Heero blinked as his Master's words sank in. "Huh? You'll change it?"

"If you behave well for the rest of the day."

"I will." Heero decided to wave his tail to show his gratitude. "Thank you, Master."

"You're welcome, Kitten." Duo left the bed and approached his caged slave. "Now I need your pretty mouth."

Heero's head lifted up at his Master's statement and saw Duo standing in front of his cage. The obvious bulge between his Master's legs was enough for Heero to realize how Duo wanted to use his mouth. He crawled to get as close with his Master as he could and slipped his hands between the bars to unzip his Master's pants.

It was a quick work to get his Master's cock bare. Duo then moved forward, slipping his hard cock between the bars and Heero quickly took it into his mouth. Since the bars prevented him from deep-throating, Heero switched to suck on the hard flesh harder. He liked giving blow jobs to his Master. Of course he liked being fucked in the ass best, but the thought of his Master's groin slamming against his sore bottom didn't bode well for him at the moment. So in his current condition, a blow job was what he preferred and he was thankful his Master used his mouth instead of his ass right now.

Heero could feel his Master tense and sucked harder. Duo grunted and thrust forward, shooting his release into Heero's waiting mouth. The Japanese boy swallowed quickly and milked his Master's cock until the last drop before releasing the softening flesh. He then zipped Duo's pants back up and scooted backward a little, waiting for Duo's comment on his work.

"Good job, Kitten." Panting slightly, Duo sat down on the floor and leaned against the cage. His hand slipped into the cage and caressed Heero's cat ears. "The other Masters would be jealous if they knew that I kept the best cock sucker for myself."

Heero mewed and shuddered at the vibration in his ass, not really caring about being referred as cock sucker. He was Duo's cock sucker after all. Let the other Masters be jealous. He belonged to Duo only.

The said Master kept stroking his cat ears for some minutes, making Heero very aroused and on the edge of release. "Mas..master.... I can't keep it any longer." The stroking stopped and Heero groaned in frustration at the loss of vibration. He thought his Master would grant him release but obviously he had been a very bad kitten for not getting it. Feeling his hands and knees went weak from the sexual tension, Heero went down and curled up on his pillow. He tried hard to will his erection away and after some minutes of imagining Dr. J strip teasing, his cock finally went soft.

Duo left him for a minute and Heero almost didn't realize it since he was busy willing his arousal away. When he did realize it, his Master's had returned and the hand was back on his head again, caressing his messy hair gently. "Good Kitten." Duo murmured the praise softly. Heero felt soothed at the gesture. His Master could be very kind at the time like this.

"I have some works to do in the living room so I'll leave you here until I finish then we can bath together."

"Can I accompany you in the living room, Master?"

"No, you will stay in the cage, Kitten. Here some books to read." Duo put the books outside the cage. Heero made a quick conclusion that Duo left him just now to take the books.

"I'll stay here, Master." Heero swung his tail lazily and watched his Master smile before leaving him alone in the bedroom. The Japanese boy then looked at the books but made no effort to reach them. Instead he snuggled into his pillow and closed his eyes, taking his nap for the second time that day.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A tug on his neck jarred Heero awake. He lazily stirred and was about to go back sleep when there was another tug on his neck.

"Omae o korosu." Heero growled, not happy to have his dream interrupted. He was just about to swallow his Master's chocolate covered co...

"That's not a nice sentence to say to your Master, you know. Maybe some licks with a whip on that beautiful butt of yours can fix your attitude."

At hearing the words 'whip' and 'butt' in one sentence, the sleep instantly left the Japanese boy. He quickly stood up and lifted his head, only to have it bumped on some hard ceiling. Heero cursed and knelt down on his fours as he realized where he was.

"Slow down, kitten." His Master chuckled and gave a gentle tug on his collar again. Heero needed several seconds to acknowledge that the door to his cage had been opened and a leash had been connected to his collar, the very same leash that his Master was tugging now. "Come out now, my lazy kitten."

"I'm not lazy." Heero protested.

"Spoiled then." Duo grinned as Heero glared at him. "Come out, kitten. It's time to take a bath."

Heero crawled out of the cage and followed his Master into the bathroom. One look at the tub and he raised one eyebrow at his Master in amusement. "Bubble bath, Master?"

His Master grinned but didn't answer. After fastening the leash on a hook near the tub, he hoisted his startled slave into his arms and dumped the Japanese boy into the tub, splashing the water around. Heero yelped as his sore bottom hit the hard bottom of the tub. The yelp turned into sputter as the bubbles surrounded him. When he finally managed to breathe without getting any bubbles in his mouth, his Master had already undressed, stepped into the tub and was reclining against the end of the tub. Duo looked completely relaxed and when their eyes met, he gestured at his lap lazily. "Come here and wash me, Kitten."

Heero moved slowly, not wanting to have more water splashed out of the tub. It turned out to be useless because when he was within arm's reach, his Master seized his waist and pulled the slave up against him swiftly. He opened his mouth, ready to protest about the mess, when Duo stuffed his mouth with his tongue. Protest forgotten, Heero kissed back his Master back enthusiastically while their hands roamed over each other's bodies. It was when Duo's hands caressed his bottom that Heero ended their kiss to hiss at the pain his bottom suffered.

"Still very sore, huh?" Duo stated rather than asked as he released his slave's throbbing flesh. "If you behave well, I'll apply the soothing salve on it."

Heero nodded eagerly, anything to dampen the fire on his butt. His leash rattled at his head's movement, reminding him of his situation. He looked at the leash then at his Master questioningly.

Duo raised an eyebrow and answered the unspoken question. "I told you, I'll keep you restrained."

Well, he never thought it would apply to the bath also. Heero sighed in resignation, feeling that Duo would keep him in bondage while he was sleeping also. A gentle tug on his right nipple ring distracted him. Heero looked at his Master and saw his Master looked at him thoughtfully. "Yes, Master?"

"I decide to tell you about last night." Duo stated as his hands played with his slave's nipple rings.

Last night? Heero frowned. What about last night?

"Forgot so soon?" His Master chuckled and moved the rings so they slid through his pierced nipples smoothly. Heero gasped in pleasure at the sensation, feeling each metal brushing inside his tiny nubs. "So it doesn't matter that you were naked or not last night then?"

Naked! THAT fact miraculously managed to sink into his clouded mind and snapped it back into thinking rationally. Heero pressed his body forward so Duo's hands were trapped between their bodies and put his hands on his Master's shoulders, growling out his answer. "It matters!"

Duo chuckled. "Well then, I carried you without your clothes. They are still in the car."

Heero blinked, stunned for some seconds as he tried to deny what he just heard.

"I never lie, you know." His Master stated calmly.

Heero groaned then and slumped against his Master, burying his head on the crook of Duo's shoulder. Oh the humiliation. Those two security guards must have gotten an eye full of his naked body. He was sure that he would never be able to see a security guard without blushing or running away. How could Duo this to him? Right he was the Master, Heero grimaced in annoyance. Just wait, he would make his Master get the same amount of humiliation....

"However if I wanted to, I could refrain from mentioning the blanket you were wrapped in."

Heero blinked again and pulled away, looking straight at his Master. "Nani???"

Duo grinned. "I carried you in a blanket, Kitten."

Heero sputtered, torn between sighing in relief or strangling his impish Master. He settled for a glare. A very deadly glare.

Which of course had no effect on his Master. The said Master was smiling instead. "You really think I would let this beautiful body be seen by some common guys, Kitten?" Duo pushed Heero backward a little and ran his hands over his slave's body, caressing it gently. "This body is mine. I won't let anyone see it without my permission." The way Duo said the sentence elicited shudders on Heero. The possessiveness was obviously heard in the tone.

"Of course," Duo looked at his slave. "There will be times when I show off your body to my friends."

That sentence turned off his shudder effectively. "Friends?" Heero croaked, dreading the answer as he imagined he was paraded naked between Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei. Kamisama, may his Master didn't think about including the girls also.

"The other masters I've become friends with." Duo explained and caressed his slave's spine, turning his slave's protest into gasp. "You'll make them jealous of me, my beautiful Kitten."

Heero opened his mouth, intending to persuade his Master not to show him off in front of people but his Master's tongue entered his mouth before he managed to utter a single word. When Duo pulled away, it was only to utter a single word.

"Mine." Duo growled the word and stuffed Heero's mouth with his tongue again.

The words were said with finality and possessiveness, making Heero shudder again. It also reminded Heero of what he was now. He was Duo's. His body was Duo's, not his own anymore. If Duo wanted to show him off, so be it. He would just have to believe his Master knew what he was doing. Heero relaxed his body and responded to the tongue inside his mouth. He felt then that Duo hugged him tightly and caressed him. Heero sighed into the kiss and melted into the embrace.

His senses seemed to be twice as sensitive. He could feel the weight of his nipple rings, the hardness of his tail in his anus, the metal circles on his neck and cock, and also his ankle bell. He also could feel the pain on his bottom and the pleasure elicited by the roaming hands. All showed him that he had someone who cared for him and wanted him. That was more than he dared to hope when he started looking for a Master.

He had Duo now.

Duo, his kind, loving, and caring Master.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ADDITIONAL WARNING : THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS AN INTENSE BDSM ANAL PLAY. FOR YOU WHO AREN'T COMFORTABLE WITH THE PLAY PLEASE SKIP THE PLAY PART AFTER THE FINAL WARNING (THOUGH I DOUBT IT SINCE YOU HAVE COME THIS FAR ^^;)

His Master was a sadistic bastard! Heero concluded the fact while he was kneeling on all fours miserably in front of the couch where his Master was relaxing against. Oh, the dinner yesterday had been as good as usual. The sleeping arrangement also didn't bother him too much, though the leash connecting the headboard's rail and his collar sometimes became annoying. No he didn't mind being in bondage while sleeping. He also didn't mind sleeping on his stomach since his poor bottom couldn't bear any weight so soon after being spanked thoroughly. He also enjoyed the way his Master woke him up by penetrating and using him like the slave he was. However he minded a lot being a footstool for his Master, who was reading the morning newspaper.

Kamisama, wasn't his yesterday's punishment enough? He had hoped his Master would play with him today. It had been quite a while since they last played. Instead, he was ordered to be furniture again.

"Another shift and your pretty ass will pay for it, Kitten." Duo said nonchalantly behind the newspaper.

"Yes, Master." Heero replied sullenly. He wanted to play, not be a footstool!

BUZZZ

Heero blinked at the door's bell. He looked up in time to see his Master put down the newspaper and stand up. Duo's frowning face told him that he wasn't expecting any visitors.

BUZZZ BUZZZ

"Who the hell is that?" Duo growled as he walked toward the door. "How could those security guards be stupid enough to let someone in without telling me after Relena's episode?" Yep, his Master was definitely not in the mood for being visited. Heero was stretching himself to relax his strained muscles when he realized he was naked.

What the hell his Master was thinking? Letting the visitor see him naked? What if it was Quatre and the others standing outside? No way! Heero crawled quickly toward his bedroom, not wanting to waste time to stand. His ankle bell rang loudly as he crossed his way. He almost reached the bedroom's door when he felt choked and stopped his crawling at once in order to save his neck in place. He coughed and crawled backward a little to ease the leash's strain on his neck. In his haste, Heero had forgotten Duo had secured his leash around the coffee table's leg. A chuckle caught his attention. He looked up and saw his Master looking down at him in amusement.

"This is the first time I've seen you panicked, Kitten."

Heero glared at his Master. "I'm not panicked."

Duo chuckled as he removed the leash from the table's leg and handed it to his slave. "I'm sorry. I have become too used to having you beside me." The bell's door rang again but Duo ignored it and patted his slave's head instead. "Go on now. You can hide inside the bedroom."

Heero went into the bedroom with his Master's first sentence echoing in his mind. Due to his sore bottom, he chose to stand near the bed instead of sitting on it and mulled this fact over. Duo had apologized to him. In all the stories he had read before becoming Duo's possession, he had never read about a master apologizing to their slave. One of the writings he came upon said that it was a weakness for a master. It would reduce the slave's respect for the master. Heero looked at his leash and realized the writing was wrong. If anything, he felt more respect toward his Master. Duo admitted he had made an error rather than denying it or blaming it on the others. That showed Duo took responsibility for what he was doing. Heero smiled slightly, happy that he had gotten such a responsible Master.

SWOOSH

The sudden opening of the door took Heero by surprise. He whipped his head quickly toward the door and saw a boy around his age standing there. It was an oriental boy with short brown hair and black eyes. Heero gaped and quickly reached for the blanket to cover his naked body.

"Who are you?"

Instead of Heero, it was the stranger who issued the sentence. The boy was glaring at him angrily. Heero frowned as he secured the blanket around his waist. "I should be the one asking you that question."

The boy looked at him, from head to toes, glaring thorough the process. Heero took the chance to study the boy's appearance as well. From his eyes and jaw structure, Heero concluded that the boy was Japanese. He was wearing blue t-shirt and black leather trousers. His right ear was pierced, adorned with a green jewel. Heero looked at his face and had to admit the boy was beautiful with high cheekbones, sharp nose and also equally sharp chin. He suddenly could guess who the boy was.

"You're his fuck toy."

Again the statement was issued by the boy. Heero felt irritated and crossed his arms in front of his bare chest. "Who are you and where's Duo?"

The boy sneered. "I'm Duo's slave."

Heero blinked at the statement. The boy noticed his surprise and smiled triumphantly. "That's right. You're just my temporary replacement for the day."

Heero raised an eyebrow. A picture began to form in his head. "I have been here for days."

"WHAT? He let you..." The boy stopped and glared at him. "You're lying! He never takes a sub more than a day."

"And you know this because you were one of those subs, weren't you?" Heero stated casually. The boy flushed red, making the picture in Heero's head became clearer. This must be an ex sub of his Master. Great, just when he declared his Master was responsible, the said Master didn't show his face to take care his own problem. Heero suddenly felt irritated at the thought that his Master had ever bedded this boy. "Where's Duo?"

A strange glimmer flickered on the boy's eyes at his question. "Out."

"Out where?" Heero tensed, feeling alert as he sensed something was wrong with the boy.

"You don't need to know."

"What.." Heero halted his question as he suddenly came face to face with a knife.

"You will be gone by the time he returns." The boy glared and pressed the knife on his cheek. "Now get out of here or I'll cut your pretty face into ribbons."

"You can't order me." Heero snorted and narrowed his eyes.

"The hell I can't." The boy pressed the knife a little harder on Heero's cheek. "And give me those cat ears. Those are mine." The boy made a reach for the ears. That action proved to be his mistake, not the biggest though. His biggest mistake was to irritate one ex Gundam pilot, nicknamed the Perfect Soldier.

Heero moved with lightning speed and knocked the knife away from the boy's hand. Before the boy could react, he grabbed the hand that was reaching for his ears and twisted it behind the boy's back. The boy cried out in pain and Heero used that moment to grab his other hand, effectively holding him in place.

"Let me go, you fucking slut!" The boy tried to sound angry but Heero could detect fear in his voice.

"Shut up." Heero growled and twisted the boy's hand slightly more.

The boy screamed this time and then trembled. His courage deserted him. "Ple...please! Don't kill me."

Heero snorted. So much for threatening to cut him into ribbons. He looked around trying to find a tool to restrain the boy till Duo returned. He looked at his leash and then his cage, considering putting the boy in his cage but then he dismissed the idea when he found he didn't like having HIS cage being occupied by someone else. No matter how much he disliked the cage, it was still his after all. Heero snorted as he realized he probably was as possessive as his Master.

Anyway since it was decided he wouldn't use any implements used on him, Heero decided to use another way to restrain the boy. He just hoped the boy was quite flexible for this type of restraint....

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Heero was already waiting in the living room when the front door opened and his Master stepped in.

"Kitten?" Duo looked at him in surprise. Heero knew it was half part because he was still wearing the blanket around his lower body and the other half was because he was supposed to be in the bed room instead of leaning against the wall in the living room. Oh he wanted to sit on the couch but it wasn't a position where his bottom was free from weight and pressure.

"Master...." A weak plea from a source behind Heero caught Duo's attention. Heero watched as his Master's eyes grew large at the sight behind him.

"Dai!" (Note : has the same pronunciation as "Die" in English)

"So that's his name." Heero looked at the boy behind him.

"What happened?" Duo approached the boy. "And why did you ...uhm ... lock him like this."

Heero smirked. With his feet crossed behind his head and his arms twisted around the legs, Dai looked more like human ball. He couldn't untangle himself in that position. The boy could only whimper while Heero told his Master what had happened. When he finished telling his story, his Master was glaring sharply at Dai. "Dai..."

Dai flinched at Duo's flat voice.

"Want me to unlock him, Master?" Heero offered, feeling slightly guilty when he saw how frightened Dai was. Also he wanted the boy gone as soon as possible.

"Let him in that position for some minutes more."

Heero nodded. "Why did you leave, Master?"

Duo mumbled. "He looked so frightened and said he didn't have money to pay for his taxi."

"So you came down to pay for his taxi?" Heero asked incredulously. "I never thought you were that kind."

Duo grunted and glanced at Dai. "He said he had something important to tell me."

"I do. I do have something to tell you, Master." Dai said hurriedly.

"Tell me then."

"There will be a big contest in two months. My current top asked me to spread this news to the others. The contest is to determine the best BDSM couple and the first winner gets 10,000 credits." Dai blurted out the information.

"Contest?" Duo frowned. "I haven't heard about this. Not that I'm interested in it. Tell your Master, I won't participate in it."

"But you're one of the best players. You can easily win the prize." Dai protested. "We can be the best couple and win 10.000 credits!"

"We?" Heero glared at the boy. Dai gulped and tried to escape, which was impossible in his locked condition.

"Kitten, come here." Duo snapped his fingers and pointed down. Heero threw another glare at Dai before moving and kneeling at the spot Duo had pointed out. Duo put his hand on the Japanese boy's hair, caressing it gently while addressing the other boy. "Dai, there's no "we" between us. A night stand means one night only, no more. I have no interest to take you back. Moreover I have a beautiful slave at my side now."

"I'm more beautiful than him." Dai protested and glared at Heero. Heero glared back at him and noted with satisfaction that the boy was quickly looking away. Only Duo and his comrades could withstand his death glare. Dai was a coward.... Or was that a usual trait for a submissive? Heero frowned. No, he himself was submissive, not a coward. So that meant Dai was a coward from start.

"My kitten is the most beautiful one for me." Duo replied sternly, snapping Heero's attention back to him. "Now go back to your Master, Dai. I don't want to see you repeat a stunt like this." Heero felt a gentle pressure on the back of his head. "Unlock him, Kitten."

"But Master, I'm a better slave than him." Dai protested while Heero approached him. "I know you choose him because he reminds you of me."

"On contrary," Duo snorted. "I chose you because you reminded me of him."

Heero chose the moment to unravel the boy's limbs so the boy gasped instead of answering back.

"Leave now, Dai." Duo said with finality.

Dai opened his mouth to protest but thought better of it when Duo glared at him. He threw a 'this isn't over' look at Heero before stomping out of the apartment. Once the door closed behind the boy, Duo turned to his slave. Heero just stood where he was, unsure what to do.

"It is fortunate that I have a Gundam pilot as my slave." Duo spoke casually, smiling at his slave.

"Ex." Heero protested, inwardly feeling relief that his Master didn't think he overdo the boy.

"Yes, ex. I'm proud that you can defend yourself, Kitten." Duo cupped his slave's cheek. "You're mine. No one can touch you intimately without my explicit permission, understand?"

Heero shuddered at the possessive tone. "Yes, Master." He got a kiss as the reward. Still slightly dazzled, he watched as his Master pulled away and sat down on the couch.

"Is it true?" Heero blurted out the question he had been meaning to ask.

His Master raised an eyebrow, asking for more detail question.

"That you chose him because he reminded you of me, Master?"

"Yes." The answer came so swift that Heero thought he just imagined it. He looked at his Master who was staring straight at him. "I have said that I wanted you since we first met, haven't I?"

Heero nodded. To his surprise, his Master elaborated.

"After the war, I thought you had gone to Relena so I tried to find your replacement." Duo looked at his slave. "Imagine my surprise when I saw your picture appear on my screen after I asked Wing to send me his picture."

Heero smiled. "I'm really glad you made me as your slave instead of your sub, Master."

"Really?" Duo smiled back. "Do you enjoy living with me, Kitten?"

Heero nodded again.

Duo chuckled. "Wait till we both work and I think you'll want your freedom back."

Heero shook his head. "Never. I'm yours always, Master."

That earned him an expression he never saw on Duo before. A happy and genuine smile adorned his Master's face, making him look more handsome. Heero's heart beat faster at the radiant smile. He would do anything to make his Master smile like that often. Violet eyes bore into his blue ones, sending him another shudder. Kamisama, Duo now could make a mess of him just with a look.

"Yes, you're mine. So don't hide what's mine to see, Kitten." The velvet voice caressed every inch of Heero's body, making him shudder pleasantly. He was already a mess of sensations. Heero looked into his Master's eyes as he slowly unwrapped the blanket hugging his lower body.

"This is yours, Master." Heero let the blanket slip down onto the floor, baring himself for his Master. "Always yours."

"You've behaved very good today." Duo smiled. "I'll give you a reward. What do you want to do, Kitten?"

Heero's tail shot up at the word 'reward'. He looked at his Master hopefully. "Can we play, Master?"

Duo raised an eyebrow. "You mean I play and you are the toy."

Heero nodded and looked down to see an obvious bulge between his Master's thighs. No doubt Duo was aroused at the idea. Deciding to be bold, Heero approached his Master and knelt down. "Play me, Master. Use me as your toy." The bulge between his Master's groins twitched at each word. Heero decided to swing his tail to add the effect.

A hand came down and grabbed his tail. It tugged his tail. "Yes, I'll play you." Duo said huskily as he tugged the tail once more. "I'll play till you beg me to stop."

Heero smiled then. Beg his Master to stop? He longed to be played. No way he would beg to stop.

Absolutely not.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

FINAL WARNING : DON'T GO ANY FURTHER IF YOU AREN'T COMFORTABLE WITH INTENSE BDSM ANAL PLAY

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Master! Please stop. Uhhhhhhh." Heero panted. So much for not begging his Master. He should know better. Heero berated himself as he was hung upside down at the bedroom's corner. After handcuffing his hands behind his back, Duo had lowered two chains from the ceiling. Each chain was fitted on each of his knees. The chains then were raised up again, pulling Heero's lower body up while his upper body still lying on the floor. Duo then positioned the chains so that his raised legs were spread wide, revealing his entrance. His tail was removed afterwards.

"You only have three balls there at the moment, Kitten." His Master's voice was full with amusement. "You should hold at least five balls, you know."

Heero whimpered as his Master held up two more balls. The balls were one and a quarter inch in diameter and made from some kind of metal. As far as Heero knew, there were red, blue, and black balls. Oh, at first the balls looked so innocent that Heero eagerly opened his legs so Duo could insert the balls in him. The first ball was the black one. His Master pushed the ball as deep as he could with his finger and then left it in him. Heero wondered that it didn't have any other function when his Master held up a remote control and turned its function on. The ball started vibrating inside him, making Heero moan at the sensation. It felt like his cat tail but it was more focused in a certain area in him because of its shape.

His cock stood in attention at the vibration and his Master quickly fit another cock ring on the erect flesh. Heero still could snort at that time, so sure that he didn't need the second cock ring to hold his release. Although the ball turned him on, his control was still intact. Duo could turn the vibrating on as long as he could and Heero was sure that he could hold his orgasm at bay.

The second ball inserted was the blue one. His Master pushed one button on the remote control and Heero hissed in surprise as coldness spread from the ball inside him. He was a little unsure at his control as two different sensations raging inside him, not to mention he found out how pleasurable the coldness was combined with the vibration.

His Master inserted the third ball, the red one. Another button pushed on the remote control and Heero found himself gasping as heat spread out from the ball. Kamisama, it felt like blizzard and hot dessert inside him at the same time. And they all brought pleasure he never knew before. The coldness made him shudder and the heat made him jerk up every few seconds. His control shattered at once and he suddenly became so desperate for release, no doubt an effect from having three devilish balls in him.

His Master left the balls inside him for five minutes and Heero spent the time by begging his Master to stop and let him come, which of course was ignored.

Now, his sadistic Master wanted to add more balls? Kamisama, help me! Heero cried inwardly.

"You said yourself that you wanted to play." Duo smiled as he pressed a black ball against his slave's puckered opening.

"Master... please..." Heero tried to close his legs, to inch away from his Master, but the chains kept him still on his spot. Duo pressed a little harder and the ring muscle around the Japanese boy's opening finally yielded, allowing the ball to slide inside. Heero gasped at the invasion, feeling the balls inside him rolling further inside to give the newest ball some spaces. The rolling motion itself had elicited pleasure inside him and now he felt dreaded when he saw his Master twiddle with the remote again. It was a black one and black ball meant....

"Aaahhh." Heero cried out as another vibration started inside him. His cock jerked up at the doubled pleasure, precum leaking from it. He was really desperate to come now. "Master.... Please..."

"Not yet." Duo caressed Heero's thighs lazily. "I just started playing, Kitten."

STARTED??? Heero whimpered in frustration and told himself to never again ask his Master for a play.

"This is the fifth ball, Kitten." Duo placed a red one before the entrance. "Hush, stop wiggling."

"Nononno..." Heero shook his head but the ball already halfway into him. Another push from his Master and the ball settled snugly after the black one.

"Another one." He heard his Master's voice at the same time as he felt another ball quickly found its place after the red one. Heero felt very full now with so many balls in him. What color was this last ball?

His Master took the cursed remote control again and waves of coldness and heat attacked him at once, answering his question about the color. They intensified the coldness and heat from the previous balls, counterbalancing the temperature through his tissues and muscles. Heero screamed now. His body was a mess of pleasure and his cock strained against the cock ring. "Please Master... please...." Heero cried out. His mind could think nothing except begging and pleading. "I'll do anything.... Please... . let me come.... Please Master...."

"You can hold on longer, Kitten." Duo caressed Heero's thighs as he spoke. "I want you to hold the balls at least half an hour."

Heero whimpered. Half an hour? Impossible. The balls has been in him for about ten minutes only and he was already crazy with the pleasure they invoked. How could he last for thirty minutes? "Master... " He looked pleadingly at his Master. "Please.... I can't.... hold on....... Please..."

"Yes you can." Duo squeezed Heero's sore ass. "This play is not about your pleasure, Kitten. It's about mine. Focus on my pleasure."

Heero gasped as his sore bottom added some pain to the overwhelming sensations he was feeling. He so didn't need it right now. While he usually liked a little pain because it heightened the pleasure he had, at this moment, he really didn't need any addition for pleasure. He wanted to come, to release the building pleasure inside him. But no matter how much he wanted release, the cock ring held him at bay.

"Please Master... the cock ring.... Please...." Heero pleaded again.

"Focus on my pleasure, Kitten." Duo growled and squeezed his slave's arousal. "This is my pleasure, not yours."

Heero yelped as his cock was crushed. His Master really wanted him to hold for half an hour. The Japanese boy felt very desperate. Pleading didn't work at his Master. Kamisama, he really needed to come. And the fastest way to gain release was to do as his Master ordered. He sobbed, not really sure that he could last that long without going crazy but he would try to hold on. Heero gritted his teeth and clenched his hands, fighting against the pleasure inside him.

"That's right. Focus on my pleasure, Kitten." Duo's voice helped him to concentrate. Focus, Heero repeated inwardly. Focus to his Master's pleasure. Heero frowned then. He got a great pleasure from the cursed balls, but what his Master got from them? Nothing? Just a pleasure from watching and playing him? It seemed not enough.... Heero looked at his Master, who was smiling at him and stroking his thighs gently.

"Mas... master." Heero had to fight the control of his mouth because all he wanted to do was moan and gasp. "Master." He repeated again with steadier tone.

"Yes, Kitten?" Duo kept stroking his inner thighs as he answered.

"How can...." Heero swallowed as waves of pleasure raged inside him. After getting a little control of it, he tried again. "How can I pleasure you more?"

At the question, his Master's face brightened and pride shone on his purple eyes. Heero felt like a silly fool for not asking it sooner. "Down on all fours, Kitten." Duo released his handcuffs and lowered the chains holding his knees until his lower body lay flat on the floor again. Heero quickly rolled onto his stomach and stood on his hands and knees, freeing his sore ass from his body weight. He moaned loudly as the balls inside him seemed to roll following his movements. Kamisama, the balls were vicious!

"Don't drop the balls." Duo said warningly as he sat down in front of his slave.

Heero nodded and watched his Master spread his legs. He knew then how to pleasure his Master. "Suck me, Kitten." Heero had delved down in the middle of his Master's command, ass high in the air and head buried on his Master's groin. He used his teeth to unzip his Master's pants and released his Master's hard cock. After wetting his lips, Heero took the erect flesh into his mouth, sucking and stroking it with his tongue.

Duo's hand came down on his head, petting him and guiding his motion at the same time. "Very good, Kitten." Duo's voice was hoarse. "Very good."

Heero's heart fluttered at the praise and for a moment, he forgot the maddening sensation on his lower body. Just for a moment, though. When the pleasure seemed to overwhelm him again, Heero swallowed Duo's cock deeper and focused his attention on the hardened flesh. Focus on Duo's pleasure. He repeated the new mantra silently as he sucked his Master, who moaned loudly in return. Liking his Master's response, Heero licked and slurped as best as he could, trying to give more pleasure for his Master while at the same time distracting him from the tormenting pleasure the balls gave inside him.

His sadistic Master, however, decided to add his torment. The hand on his head slid down, roaming over his back, bottom, and then delved into the cleft between his ass' cheeks. Heero gasped around the cock he was sucking when his Master's finger entered his already full passage.

"Keep working, Kitten. I want to play a bit with my toy." Duo murmured huskily and panted a bit, no doubt from the pleasure his slave gave him.

Heero tried hard to obey. He tried as best as he could to keep working on his Master's cock. But another finger slid inside him. Together, the fingers prodded the last ball, the blue one, causing it to rotate inside him. Heero cried out then. His nerves were as thin as a straw. He whimpered pleadingly at his Master.

"Keep sucking." Duo panted hard now and Heero knew his Master was almost on the edge. He relaxed his throat muscles and took Duo until the hilt. His Master gasped in pleasure then. The fingers inside his ass prodded as deep as they could for the last time before withdrawing. They traveled to his throbbing cock and removed the cock ring. "After me, Kitten." Duo's voice was strained, a sign that he was very close to his release.

Feeling very grateful, Heero made a swallow motion around the cock filling his throat, eliciting a yell from his Master as he reached his release. Heero withdrew a little and felt the warm liquid flow into his mouth. He swallowed as fast as he could so that none of his Master's seed escaped his mouth. After a third swallow, hands clamped on his nipple and pinched them hard. Heero gasped then and couldn't hold on anymore. He released his Master's cock and jerked his head up, catching some of Duo's seed on his face. But Heero wasn't aware of it. He was too distracted at his orgasm. He screamed his Master's name loudly as he shot his release onto the floor beneath him.

It was some time before Heero became aware of his surrounding again. He found himself lying on his side with his head propped on his Master's thigh. The chains on his knees had been removed. A hand slowly stroked his hair while the other one played with his right nipple ring. The soft cock of his Master nestled before him, drenched with the release he didn't manage to swallow. On impulse, Heero leaned forward and licked his Master's cock.

"Finally decide to join me, huh?" Duo's voice was heard from above him. Still licking the cock, Heero looked up and saw his Master smiling down on him. "You're a mess, Kitten."

Heero blinked confusedly. He released the now clean cock and zipped it up before turning to his Master. "What mess?"

His Master chuckled but offered no answer. Heero felt fingers abandon his nipple ring and stroke his face. The fingers then came face to face with him, coated with white remains. Heero blushed then, realizing his face was coated with his Master's seed.

"Now now, it's not the time for you to play innocent." Duo chuckled. "Come on, clean my fingers."

Still blushing red, Heero obeyed and licked the fingers clean. Duo swept over his face and fed his fingers to him again. The process was repeated a few times until his Master looked satisfied and patted his head. Heero smiled happily and curled up against his Master's legs, enjoying the moment after their orgasms.

"I'm so proud of you, Kitten." Duo caressed his slave gently while the said slave was purring contentedly. "My beloved Kitten." He murmured and leaned down, kissing his Kitten passionately.

Heero happily kissed Duo back. His heart felt warmed at Duo's last sentence. Not wanting the kiss to end quickly, Heero reached up and locked his arms around Duo's neck. He kissed his Master wholeheartedly, trying to convey what he was feeling at the moment. His Master growled affectionately and then withdrew, ignoring Heero's mewled protest.

"So responsive. So affectionate." Duo murmured affectionately as he ran his hand along Heero's spine. The Japanese boy shuddered at the touch and buried his face on Duo's thighs.

Heero felt like floating as his Master kept caressing him. He keened in protest when Duo stopped stroking him.

"Lazy kitten, time is up. I still have many things do to and you have a mess to clean up." Duo patted his slave's sore bottom.

Heero gasped at the dull pain on his bottom. His Master pushed him so he was lying on his back. Oh well, his bottom surely protested at the weight it was forced to endure, but Heero sensed that his Master wanted him in this position so he didn't try to move.

"Spread your legs, Kitten." Duo moved and settled between Heero's spread legs. He smiled and caressed the puckered muscle around his slave's opening. "Now, return the balls to me."

Heero was astounded. Now that Duo mentioned the balls, he realized they were still inside him. His Master obviously had turned off the balls or he would be screaming and begging his Master again. Now onto the problem. Return the balls? Surely Duo didn't mean that........

"Expel them, Kitten." Duo tapped his opening. "One by one. I want to see them slide out of you."

Heero turned as red as tomato. Oh the humiliation.....

"There's nothing to be ashamed of, Kitten." Duo spoke a matter of fact-ly. "It's a pleasure to me to watch it."

"I..." Heero was torn. He wanted to run away. He also wanted to please his Master. However expelling the balls like this was really something new for him. Well everything he'd done for this week was new, but still this wasn't something he was comfortable with......

"Come on, love." Duo patted Heero's inner thighs. "It won't be a mess. You're clean inside there. Now push, that's an order."

Love. That word again. Oh alright, Heero muttered inwardly, he would do this. The Japanese boy wondered how red his face was at the moment as he obeyed Duo's order and pushed. He could feel the balls inside him started rolling. He couldn't help but cover his face when he felt a ball press his entrance from inside. It was so humiliating. However when the ball slid out smoothly, he felt relief and emptiness rush inside him, giving him another new sensation.

"Don't cover your beautiful face, Kitten." Duo caressed his thighs in reassuring gesture. "You have done well. Give me the second ball now."

The Japanese boy reluctantly lowered his hands and pushed again. He delivered the second ball onto his Master's hand, feeling the same relief and emptiness again. It was a weird sensation but if he wanted to be honest, Heero admitted he rather liked the feeling.

"Good Kitten. Now give me the black ball." Duo sounded very approving, making Heero feel more reassured. He pushed again, feeling the balls roll inside him and unconsciously smiled at the sensation. He looked at his Master as he delivered the third ball. Pleasure was obvious in those violet eyes and Heero couldn't help but feel happy.

He expelled the next two balls without hesitation, only feeling slightly empty now that only one ball stretching him. He rather reluctantly pushed the ball. It was almost halfway out of his opening when his Master's placed one finger on it and pushed it back into him. Heero gasped at the sudden move.

"You can keep this one, Kitten." Duo pushed the ball until his finger could go no further. "It's a reward because you have pleased me very much." Duo smiled then and bent forward to kiss his slave.

Heero accepted the kiss greedily. He wiggled a little and felt the ball's presence in him. It made him feel happy to have something filling his ass. The finger inside him withdrew at the same time as his Master broke the kiss. Heero panted as he lay on the floor, thinking they were finished. He was startled then when he felt the familiar bluntness pushed against his opening.

"Master?" Heero looked up to see Duo hovering over him. "You ... Aaahh." Whatever he wanted to say, it was lost as his Master slid into him, driving the ball deeper into him.

"Hmm, I love being inside you, Kitten." Duo nipped at his slave's earlobe as he settled to the hilt.

The Japanese boy never thought watching him expelling the balls was a turn on for his Master. But it apparently was and the proof was rocking in and out of him right now. "Uh..." Heero moaned as his Master slammed into him, causing his sore bottom rub against the floor.

Duo then withdrew slowly. Heero moaned again at the pleasure having his inside brushed with that hard cock. To his surprise, his Master's withdrew completely. Hands grabbed his legs and pushed them up and then down until they rested on each side of his head, causing his body doubled over and his ass high in the air.

"Put your hands on your legs, Kitten." Duo commanded. "I want you to keep this position while I fuck you."

Heero obeyed the command and was rewarded with his Master's cock sliding inside him again. He looked up and saw his Master rocking above him, thrusting in and out of his pliant body. This position gave him a much different sensation. For one, it kept weight off his bottom so he wasn't in pain except when his Master's groin smack against his butt as Duo slammed deep into him. This position also allowed his Master thrust powerfully into him, prodding the ball inside him at every thrust.

Heero gasped every time the ball was hit as it pressed against his prostate. His cock was hard again, ready to shoot out his pleasure. Feeling sure, he wouldn't be allowed to come this time, Heero turned his eyes from his Master toward his poor cock. He was surprised to see how close it was with his face. It seemed to get closer and closer as his Master slammed harder into him. Heero couldn't resist the temptation and stuck his tongue out. It touched the tip of his cock, making him shudder at the sensation. He never thought he could do something like this.

"Open those sweet lips, Kitten." His Master grunted from above as he pounded into his slave. "I want to see your cock in your mouth."

Duo's voice was husky and very aroused. Heero swallowed at the intense tone before he lifted his head and took the head of his cock into his mouth. A loud groan from above told him that his Master was very-very pleased at the sight. Heero himself couldn't stop the tremor that spread over him. He could suck himself! He could feel his cock slid in and out inside his mouth, following the thrusting force from his Master above. It slid into his mouth every time his Master plunged into him and it slid out every time his Master withdrew. Heero was mesmerized. He never thought he was this flexible.

"Very good, Kitten." His Master's praise snapped him from his fascination. Heero looked up and saw his Master looking at him proudly and lustfully. He felt the hands on his thighs pushed them down, causing his cock slid deeper into his mouth. "Suck yourself."

Heero obeyed. He sucked as his cock slid in and out, trembling all the way at the double pleasure he was having. He was near the edge within seconds and had to fight hard not to come. His Master slammed faster into him, sending his cock to rock furiously in and out his mouth. Heero moaned and quickly stopped it as his moan sent vibrations along his cock. He was very desperate to come, but he couldn't come. Not without his Master's permission. It was Heaven and Hell at the same time for him.

Suddenly Duo withdrew completely and then shoved into his slave in one powerful thrust. Heero gasped and felt his cock slid further into his mouth.

"Come with me, Kitten." Duo grunted and then let out a roar as he found ecstasy.

Heero heard the permission and in a matter of milliseconds, he joined his Master, shooting his release into his own mouth. His blue eyes widened as he was filled on his both ends. His Master loaded his come in his ass, shooting at the ball inside him and coating his inner muscles. Heero shuddered in pleasure. He was so high that he almost forgot to swallow his release. Some had dribbled down from his mouth when he started swallowing. His mouth worked automatically as his mind floated into seventh heaven.

He was lost in the pleasure again.

Sometime later he felt himself slowly became aware of his surrounding. Heero sighed, knowing he just descended from the high pleasure. He wasn't doubled over anymore. He was lying flat on the floor. As he moved his legs slowly, his bell ankle tinkled. It sounded so loud to him now.

"Open your eyes, Kitten." His Master spoke up from somewhere near his legs.

Heero slowly opened his eyes and saw his Master sit between his legs.

"You look like a cat which just got a fat rat, Kitten." Duo announced.

Heero smiled lazily and swallowed his come that still lingered inside his mouth. "You look like one too. Thank you for playing me, Master."

"You're welcome." His Master smiled back. Heero felt fingers prod at his sticky entrance. He raised an eyebrow at his Master questioningly. Surely his Master didn't think to use him again so soon.

Duo tapped the puckered entrance. "Give me my last ball, Kitten. You have held it quite long."

Ball? Heero frowned. Pleasure still muddled his brain that he needed a few seconds to understand his Master's words.

"You said I could keep it." Heero protested.

"You have. It's time to give it back to me." Duo smiled and tapped at his puckered opening. "Come on, give it to me."

Heero pouted but he pushed nevertheless. He felt the ball roll inside him, smoother than the previous ones since his Master's seeds eased its way. A sigh escaped him as the ball passed his sphincter. His Master's seeds slowly leaked out from his opening. Heero knew he should stand up and clean the mess from their play. But he felt way too comfortable where he was at the moment.

"I think, it's time for a bath." His Master patted his bottom.

Heero let out a lazy grunt and closed his eyes, telling his Master he wouldn't go anywhere.

"Lazy kitten." Duo chuckled. He stood up and scoped his Kitten up. "I really spoil you."

Heero just smiled as his Master carried him to the bathroom.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't do it at home what Duo did to Heero or Heero did to Duo in this fic. I write this based on half fiction and half the truth. So if you want to know the whole truth, go find a good BDSM site or gay site whichever you want to know in this fic.

"Where did you meet Dai, Master?" Heero managed to ask the question between the food fed to him. After cleaning the playing area, Heero had prepared the lunch and then they ate it in their usual positions. Duo was sitting comfortably on the chair and ate the food using fork and knife while Heero was kneeling next to his Master, waiting to be hand-fed. Heero knew a slave wasn't allowed to question his Master, however his curiosity got the better of him. He pasted an innocent expression on his face and swung his reattached tail slightly as he waited for his Master's answer.

Duo chuckled merrily when he looked down at his slave. "You're trying to interrogate me using your innocent expression, aren't you?"

Heero grunted and lost his not so innocent expression. "I just want to know........"

His speech was halted as Duo shoved the food into his mouth. "He's the past, Kitten. I have had many subs before I met you and I don't fancy recounting all of them."

Heero chewed the food as he thought of Duo's answer. Well, he couldn't fault his Master's reasoning........

"And that question earned you five smacks on your pretty bottom."

At Duo's sentence, Heero choked on his food. He coughed and then looked up at his Master in disbelief. "Five? Why?"

Duo took his slave's chin and regarded the Japanese boy seriously. "A slave always asks for permission first before questioning his Master. Have you forgotten that rule?"

Heero gulped. He had forgotten it alright. "I'm sorry, Master."

"I have been too lenient with you." Duo released his slave's chin and finished the last spoon of his lunch. He then leaned against his seat and patted his lap. "Present your ass to me, Kitten."

Admitting his fault, Heero obediently leaned across his Master's thighs and positioned his bottom as the open target. Five smacks later, he found himself whimpering as he cleaned the dishes. His Master had gone into the bedroom, doing God knows what, hopefully not planning another punishment for him. Heero prayed and then made a face as his bottom throbbed cheerily. He wondered whether his bottom ever lost its pinkness considering the errors he did almost every day. Heero groaned in shame. He was once a Perfect Soldier, never making mistakes...... okay...... one mistake for shooting Noventa...... Heero shook his head, not wanting to remember the painful memory. Anyway, he had almost never made any errors before. It was ironic that now he made errors almost every day.

"Kitten."

Heero looked up and saw his Master putting on his jacket. "Master?"

"You can remove your leash from the table when you're done, but always chain it back to the nearest hook when you was about to stay quite long in one place. I'm going out to buy some accessories for my Kitten." Duo grinned and departed, leaving his slave watching his departure in horror.

Accessories? Heero frantically searched his memory for "accessories" in BDSM terms. The result his mind gave was quite a lot and not all was pleasant. Heero shuddered and tried to search for "accessories" in cat terms. He grimaced as the words 'comb', 'collar with bells', 'scratching board', and 'mouse toy' came into his mind. As he washed the dishes, he tried to sort the items one by one.

First item, the comb. It would likely be used for his poor butt. Kamisama, please don't let Duo buy that!

Collar with bells, Duo could move the bell on his ankle onto his collar if he wanted this item. Nope, Duo wouldn't buy this one.

Next, scratching board. Heero quickly planned to cut his nails after doing the dishes. It was a precaution in case his sadistic Master did buy this item. He so not wanted to act like a cat. Heero brightened up. He was a kitten, not a cat! Kitten didn't have nails yet. Okay, he could argue with his Master using this reason if his Master really bought this one.

The last one was mouse toy. Heero snorted. Hah, his Master could buy this one. He had no problem with this one. It was only a toy after all. Even if he was ordered to catch the toy, he could do it. He still had the speed of a Perfect Soldier after all.

Heero did his chores while all the way praying that Duo wouldn't buy him a comb. He waited in anticipation for his Master to return. However when he was finished with his chores, Duo still hadn't returned. Confusion was the first thing he felt then. He had nothing to do at the moment. No more order or instruction to be followed. His Master usually gave him a list of jobs he had to do, but today he gave none. Heero frowned. Come to think it, Duo also didn't tell him how long he would be gone. It could be two or five hours, Heero couldn't predict it since he didn't know what kind of accessories Duo actually would buy for him. He made note to ask how long to his Master next time he went out.

Done with his mental note, Heero looked around him. The apartment had been spotless and he didn't feel too tired that he wanted to take a nap. Granted that after being played and used by his sadistic Master, he felt quite tired, but the hot bath and lunch after the play, had soothed and restored him. Not knowing what to do, Heero decided to just wait for his Master. He grabbed his pillow from the bedroom and carefully sat down, not wanting to add more miseries to his still sore bottom. He then chained his leash onto the table's leg and waited for his Master.

Heero had intended to be a good slave and waited for Duo until he returned. However his intention only lasted five minutes. Heero quickly felt that he was wasting his time. Oh, he could wait forever if his Master ordered him to. By following Duo's orders, Heero usually felt the sense of pride and contented having managed to do as he was instructed. But right now he only felt boredom. What he was doing at the moment wasn't his Master's order so it felt so useless to him.

 

How if his Master was gone for a week?

The sentence popped up on his mind. Should all he do during that time was wait idly only? It was so unproductive. He better found something else to do to kill the time. Heero removed his chain from the table's legs, stood up and then slowly paced around the living room. When he had nothing to do, he usually would do some program coding, surf the net for the news and some other information, or read some BDSM stories from the net. However his laptop was off limit now that his poor bottom was at risk if he disobeyed his Master's order.

At previous days, Duo instructed him to read some books after he was done with his chores. Heero stopped in front of the bookshelves and decided to mimic his previous instruction. He scanned books this time, not picking them randomly like he did on previous days. Duo had some books about cooking, mechanic, and.... pet? Heero tilted his head to read the title.

'How to train and treat your pet'

Wonderful, Heero thought sarcastically as he pulled the book from the shelves. Did Duo read this book as a reference to train him? Feeling curious, he flipped the book open and started reading. The first chapter wrote about some common animals that people often took as a pet. Of course, cat was included in the category. Heero snorted at some paragraphs that discussed about cats. No, he didn't wreck havoc if he was left alone in the house. He cleaned and tidied the rooms instead. No, he didn't hate being bathed, he LOVED it. Heero kept reading while sometimes unconsciously comparing his situation with the real cat. It was at the end of the first chapter when he read the sentence 'If you love your pet, the pet will love you back. They will be loyal to you...."

Heero stopped reading then and mulled over the sentence. His Master loved him. It was shown from the caresses and treatments he got. Duo never let him starve or get cold. His Master always praised him when he did well in the orders given to him. He felt loved, mostly when his Master carried him to the bed and cuddled him. From the love and caresses he got, how could Heero not love his Master in reply? He loved Duo, loved his Master for loving him.

And what did he do to show his love to his Master?

Except for following his orders, he done nothing. Heero felt like a moron when he realized that he also didn't manage to follow all Duo's orders. His sore bottom was the proof that he had disappointed his Master.

He had to be a better slave for his Master.

No, not better, he had to be the best slave.

Thus decided, Heero went back to his reading, trying to find some pointers of how to show his love to his Master, just like the pets did.

He was half way through the book when his Master returned, announced by the swooshing sound of the front door and his Master's cheerful voice. "Kitten, I'm home."

Reminding himself to show his love to his Master, Heero put down the book on the coffee table and got up, head bowed toward his Master. "Welcome home, Master."

Duo smiled as he shed his jacket and hung it on the hook. "This is the first time you've greeted me, you know."

"I'll try to greet you from now on, Master." Heero kept his head bowed. He could hear his Master approach and then the familiar hand touched his head, petting it gently.

"Did you disobey any of my orders during my leave?"

"No, Master." Heero replied meekly.

"Good, you have done a good job, Kitten. I'll give you a reward later." Duo rubbed his slave's cat ears, causing the Japanese boy to shudder in pleasure.

"Thank you, Master." Heero answered as his tail swung back and forth at the announcement. Another reward! He couldn't wait to get it.

"First thing first, I think you would want this." Duo took out something from the bag he brought. Heero looked at it and realized it was a new name plate. It had a black background with silver writing. The word 'Kitten' in italic was crafted on it with a silver scythe on the front and end of the word.

Heero took the plate and caressed it. Again another proof of love from his Master. An ignorant Master wouldn't custom-make a name plate for him and judging from the detailed work, Heero had no doubt it cost quite a lot. He looked at his Master gratefully. "It's beautiful, Master. Thank you." He then bent down and kissed his Master's feet.

"I promise I'd change your plate, won't I?" Duo smiled and disconnected Heero's leash from the table's leg. "You can change the plate while I make your reward."

No need to be told twice, Heero fled into the bedroom, ignoring his Master's chuckles. Despite his gratitude for his Master's gift, he had been impatient to remove the annoying name plate since yesterday. He wasted no time ripping the old plate from his cage and breaking it into two. Death to the Princess, hah!

A few minutes later, Heero found himself smiling in front of his cage, looking at his new name plate. His tail swung happily back and forth. The fact that Duo custom made it made him feel so special, not to mention how beautiful and carefully the word was carved on it. His fingers trailed on the carved word. Kitten. Yes, he was Duo's Kitten.

Always.

Smiling slightly, he went out and found his Master sitting on the couch, a plate of milk was placed next to the couch. Heero swung his tail happily as he noticed the chocolate milk.

"You're really a kitten, you know." Duo chuckled and pointed to the milk. "You can have your reward now."

"Thank you, Master." Heero plopped down on his fours and lapped his reward happily. He could feel Duo's fingers wound through his messy hair, stroking his head gently. He smiled and continued lapping his milk while inwardly vowed to do his best to show his love to his Master.

"Show me your cute ass, Kitten."

Not pausing in drinking the milk, Heero moved half circle around the plate so that his rear faced his Master and he still could enjoy his treat. Fingers soon crawled on his quite sore bottom, caressing the soft flesh.

"I like the pinkish color you sport, Kitten." Duo kneaded the flesh, eliciting a hiss from his slave. "What do you think of ten spanks a day to keep this butt pink?"

Heero glared at his Master over his shoulder. First because interrupting him in enjoying his treat, and second because his sadistic Master dared to suggest a daily spank just to keep his bottom pink. He was about to lash out his objection when he remembered it wasn't in his right to refuse a treatment on something that didn't belong to him anymore. His body belonged to Duo. Heero took a breath and then bowed his head back before answering. "It's up to you, Master. The bottom is yours and so am I."

There was a silence for some seconds before Duo spoke again. "Come here, Kitten."

Heero obeyed, reluctantly leaving his half finished milk. He knelt between Duo's legs and bowed his head. Gentle hand caressed his cat ears before wounding through his hair and pulling his head up to face his Master. Heero's breath caught when he looked at his Master's amethyst eyes. They shone in pride and tenderness while a smile softened the heart shaped face.

"You have done very well during this short time. I'm very proud of you, Kitten."

Happy feelings tingled inside Heero's heart at Duo's words. He smiled back at his Master, conveying his feeling without words.

"You can finish the milk now." Duo connected his slave's leash to the table's leg.

Heero quickly crawled back to his milk in a flash and devoured the rest of milk while his Master's hand returned to caress his bottom. It only took him a minute to finish the milk. Feeling not satisfied, Heero looked over his shoulder at his Master and then back at his empty plate.

He wanted more milk.

"Now what are you thinking about, Kitten?" His Master's curious voice was heard as Heero contemplated the action he was about to do. Deciding he had nothing to lose except maybe a little shame, Heero scooped the plate with his teeth and crawled to his Master who was blinking at him in surprise. Hah, it seemed Duo never thought he would do something like this. Heero laughed inwardly, feeling happy that he could surprise his Master. It wasn't everyday Duo looked at him in astonishment. He just wished he had a camera and was allowed to capture his Master's expression.

Heero put down his plate between Duo's spread legs and nuzzled his cheek against the cotton clothed leg of his Master, mewling like a kitten he was. There was a few seconds of silence following before Duo's laughter boomed out and Heero found himself hauled up to his knees. A mouth quickly descended on his and his Master's tongue slipped into his mouth in a flash. Quickly recovering from his surprise, Heero kissed back enthusiastically. Duo's arms hugged him tightly and his fingers caressed his back gently. Heero purred in delighted and sucked on the tongue roaming inside his mouth.

It was quite some time before Duo ended the kiss. "So you want more reward, huh?"

Heero nodded eagerly and licked his lips, tasting his Master and also the residue of the milk.

"Spoiled Kitten." Duo chuckled. "I won't make you anymore milk."

Heero pouted.

"But I do have another reward for you."

Heero regarded his Master curiously. He remembered then that Duo went out in purpose to buy him more accessories. Raising one eyebrow, he scooted backward warily. "Another accessory?"

Duo nodded and Heero scooted back again, feeling dread as his Master smiled. It couldn't be a good accessory for him. His instinct said so. It was with a feeling of dread and anticipation that he watched his Master reach into the bag on the side of the couch. It was the same bag where his Master had taken out his new name plate. This time he took out a red long strip.

Heero blinked at the item. What the...... it couldn't be what he thought it was, could it?

"It's a ribbon." Duo announced and dashed his hope. An image of the red ribbon tied on his head flashed on his mind. Heero snarled and scooted as far as his leash allowed from the red ribbon in his Master's hand. Duo was blinking at him in surprise. "You don't like it, Kitten?"

"It's a ribbon." Heero glared at the item murderously.

Duo looked at the ribbon and then at him. "So?"

Heero's glare intensified and this time assigned at his Master. "I'm not a woman."

"Of course not." The confusion slowly ebbed from his Master's expression.

"Only woman wears ribbon."

"Kittens wear one too." Duo pointed out.

Heero glared at his Master in frustration

"Come here, Kitten."

"No."

Violet eyes regarded him in amusement. "You're afraid of this tiny ribbon?"

Heero growled, not wanting to elaborate. He tried to scoot further backward but his leash prevented him.

"Come here or your butt will get ten more smacks."

Now that surely got his attention. Heero weighted whether a ribbon was worth his sore bottom. Finding the answer was no, Heero reluctantly crawled back toward his Master. The ribbon became the recipient of his death glare until his chin was grabbed and turned to face his Master.

"Tell me why you don't like the ribbon, Kitten." Duo looked at him curiously. "I bought it as your reward."

"It's a girlish thing." Heero answered sulkily.

"It's also a kittenish thing."

"I don't like ribbons, Master."

Duo released his slave's chin and leaned into the couch. "Elaborate it, Kitten."

Heero glared at the ribbon before turning to his Master. "Dr. J used to say how girlish I look. What with my narrow hips and slender hairless body. I hate it. And giving me a ribbon will only make me look more girlish. I don't like being mistaken or treated as a girl."

Duo regarded him with solemn expression. "You do look girly." That earned him a death glare. Added with "and beautiful." comment, Duo got a snarl as well from his furious Kitten. He took Heero's chin and looked at the blue orbs seriously. "I bought this ribbon as your reward."

Heero was about to refuse the reward when Duo dangled the ribbon in front of him. He took the detail on the ribbon he had missed before. 'Property of Duo Maxwell' was written in gold on it, accompanied with small scythes on the beginning and ending of the sentence. Just like the plate name, Duo custom made the ribbon for him. Just for him. The internal battle commenced inside him. His pride as a man and his pride as a slave were having different opinion about the ribbon. He was torn between accepting and refusing the ribbon.

Before he made up his mind, his Master took the choice for him. Well, that was Heero's reason to soothe his wounded male pride as his Master fastened the ribbon on him. He had wanted to ask some more times to his Master but he was drowned in his Master's violet eyes. How could he deny those sincere and gentle eyes? Of course he could and in the end, he nodded his consent. The slave part of him snorted and told him how lucky he was that Duo didn't force the matter on him. The other Master would have put the ribbon on him without his consent. The proud male of him grunted and reluctantly admitted defeat while the slave part of him cheered.

"Done." His Master announced.

Heero looked over his shoulder and saw the ribbon tied in butterfly knot on the end of his tail. He thanked his Kamisama above that Duo didn't put it on his head. He also had to admit that he was very proud to have another reward from his Master. He turned to where Duo was sitting and kissed both of his feet. "Thank you, Master."

Duo smiled and kissed his slave passionately. "You can thank me by servicing me."

Heero's tail shot up as he recognized the sentence. He straightened his back and focused on his Master. "How can I serve you, Master?"

"I want you to make me relax and comfortable until dinner time." Duo answered as he removed his slave's leash.

Heero frowned a little. It was a vague command for him. There was so much he could do in following the command. He looked at Duo who smiled courageously at him. Heero realized then that he could do anything he wanted as long as it made his Master relax and comfortable. With this command, he could show how much he loved his Master then.

"As you wish, Master." Heero only needed twenty seconds to arrange his plan in his head. He excused himself into the bedroom for a few minutes before returning back to the living room. He knelt down in front of his Master. Praying that his Master would approve, Heero slowly unbuttoned Duo's shirt and kissed the exposed flesh. His Master relaxed into the couch, obviously showing his approval as Heero removed the shirt carefully. He felt the rush of excitement as he continued peeling his Master other garments, landing kisses every now and then. After Duo was naked, Heero stood up. He slowly scooped up his Master and headed toward the bedroom.

"Trying to play Master, Kitten?" His Master grinned.

Heero snorted and carried Duo pass the bedroom to the bathroom. "I just want to make you comfortable, Master."

"Hmm, this is good." Duo purred as Heero lowered him in the bathtub, which he had filled in warm water before. He then proceeded to unravel Duo's braid and set to lather and clean the tresses. He combed his finger through the hair and massaged the head for relaxation. Heero felt more enthusiast as Duo sighed happily at the massage. His Master was all but melting into the tub. Finished with the hair, he turned his attention to Duo's body, lathering it with soap and massaged the tensing limbs. Heero grinned at the blissful expression on his Master's face and felt very proud to be able to care for his Master. He let Duo enjoy the warm bath for a few minutes before he started cleaning the hair and the rest of his Master's body. After drying his Master, Heero carried Duo toward the bedroom and deposited him on the bed.

"What now?" Duo smiled lazily from where he was lying on the bed, legs dangling on one side. Heero had no doubt that his Master felt very-very relaxed and there was not a single tense muscle in him. It was quite lucky that Dr. J taught him how to relax and soothe the muscle tension as a part of his soldier training.

Now there was one more step left to ensure his Master wouldn't and didn't want to leave the bed. It wasn't Dr. J who taught him this last step. It was from his own experience, taught by his Master. Heero knelt between Duo's dangling legs and took the half erect cock into his mouth. He could feel it harden inside his mouth while at the same time his Master moaned in pleasure. Twirling his tongue around the now hard cock, Heero took the twin balls and teased them with his fingers. That elicited another loud moan from his Master. The Japanese boy focused his work on driving his Master to the edge, using his tongue and throat muscle effectively. It wasn't long before Duo came. Heero swallowed his Master's release and then cleaned the slowly softening cock. When he withdrew and looked up, his Master was fast asleep with a contented smile on his face.

Heero grinned as he tucked his Master beneath the blanket. Now it was his Master's turn to be blacked out for powerful orgasm. He tiptoed out of the bedroom, careful not to make his bell ankle tinkle so loud. At the door, Heero took one last glance at his sleeping Master. Duo looked so peaceful and content, drawing a smile on Heero's face. He closed the door while hoping that they could live together forever.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't do it at home what Duo did to Heero or Heero did to Duo in this fic. I write this based on half fiction and half the truth. So if you want to know the whole truth, go find a good BDSM site or gay site whichever you want to know in this fic.

"Faster, Kitten."

Heero moaned and moved up and down his master's cock more ferociously. They were in the living room. Duo was sitting on the couch and Heero was impaled on his cock, back facing him.  It was Sunday night. They had finished the dinner and Heero cuddled with his Master contentedly in the couch for half an hour before his Master announced his desire to use Heero's body. So here he was, riding his Master's cock as ordered. Two hands snuck in front of Heero's chest, tugging at the nipple rings. Heero cried out as the tugging caused his passage to tighten in response, which triggered his Master's release. He threw his head back as he felt his Master's release shoot inside him, panting from the effort to hold his own release.

When his Master finished coming, Heero sighed and relaxed against his Master, savoring the full feeling of his Master's cock inside him. His own hard cock was standing at attention but Heero ignored it. He knew he wouldn't get any release so he mulled over his situation instead.

It had been two weeks since he had become Duo's slave. The previous Friday night after he served his Master, Duo woke up for dinner and told him his plan to train Heero intensively for the remaining eight days before they had to go to work. Heero thought his training had been intensive before but now he realized how lenient his Master had been.

In the eight days of intensive training, he was allowed to come only once to avoid a case of blue balls. It wasn't because he didn't ask for release. He had begged for release almost every time his Master teased him. However his pleas fell on deaf ears since his Master wanted him to have a great endurance in holding his orgasm. It was only one many forms of training he had been subjected to.

Other training consisted of being better furniture for his Master, relaxing in the bondage his Master put him into, and recognizing the BDSM instruments his Master had. Furniture and bondage were easier to endure than the recognizing. It wasn't the shape that he had to recognize. It was the impact it caused on him. His sadistic Master had applied each instrument he had on or in his slave's body; mostly his poor bottom. Heero thanked his soldier's memory for he could easily remember every feeling the instruments caused so he didn't have to endure each implement too long. What surprised him though was the fact that those implements also could be used to bring pleasure instead of pain. It all depended on how his Master used them. While he had no problem in pain recognizing, Heero had been hard pressed to hold his orgasm during the pleasure recognizing. He now knew there were at least seven different kinds of paddles, not to mention the canes, birches, cat o nines, whips, nipple clamps, and other implements. Of course the implements weren't tested on him all at once. The first day it had been paddles recognizing, the next day was birches, and so on.

The intensive training didn't prevent his Master from using him though. Every morning Duo would use him to relieve his morning erection. After lunch and dinner Heero sometimes also would find his mouth or not his ass busy servicing Duo. Not that he minded of course, but sometimes he had to strive hard to not to come while his Master pounded his prostate. His sadistic Master really tested his endurance.

Of course the training was not all smooth. The almost-permanent-redness of his bottom was proof of his defiance.

A hand grabbed his erection, causing Heero to gasp and break his train of thought.

"What are you thinking about, Kitten?" Duo murmured as he nibbled his slave's ear.

"Just mulling over matters, Master." Heero answered docilely, trying hard not to come from his Master's attentions.

"Are you worried about tomorrow?"

Heero nodded. Tomorrow was his first day at work. Of course he was worried. "How should I act toward you, Master?"

"Act like you did when we were dining with the others." Duo released his cock and encircled his slave with both arms. "Be yourself, Kitten. I won't interfere with your job. Just remember that wherever you are, I'm always your Master and you're my slave."

"Yes Master." Heero tilted his head back, resting it on Duo's shoulder. "I'm your slave. Always."

"Good." Duo nibbled his slave's neck, leaving another hickey on the slender column. "Now turn around carefully. I don't want to slip out of you yet."

Heero raised an eyebrow in question. What was his Master planning now? Well, not that he had a right to ask his Master. He straightened and slowly turned around, very carefully holding his Master's cock inside him. While he turned, he could feel the flesh inside him start to harden again. Heero made a face. Even in a teen measure, his Master  
was insatiable. He knew well his Master wouldn't slip out from him before his cock was totally soft.

"Wrap your hands and feet around me, Kitten." Duo instructed once Heero had turned completely to face his Master.

Heero complied quickly and earned a pleased smile from his Master. Without another word, his Master sat up and walked toward the bedroom. Heero tightened his limbs around his Master and moaned softly as the now hard flesh inside him rocked slightly. He was surprised when they stopped in front of the cupboard. He looked over his shoulder and saw his Master unlocking the drawer where his laptop was.

"Master?" Heero asked hopefully as his Master took out the laptop.

Duo smiled. "You have been good for the past week, Kitten. Therefore, I'll let you play with your laptop tonight." He got attacked with kisses once he finished the sentence. Duo laughed heartily and carried his Kitten back to the living room. His own laptop had been turned on and was perching on the coffee table. After placing his slave's laptop next to his, Duo sat down on the couch and looked at his Kitten who watched him expectantly.

"Now turn around again." Duo commanded.

Despite his eagerness to touch his laptop, Heero was aware that he was expected to keep his Master's cock inside him. He turned around slowly. It was easier this time since Duo's cock was as hard as it ever was. He only needed less than a minute to complete his Master's command. Leaning against his Master's chest, Heero gazed at his laptop fondly.

"Now listen, Kitten." Duo spoke near his ear. "You can have your laptop as long as you keep my cock inside you."

Heero blinked at Duo's words.

Duo trailed one finger along his Kitten's arousal. "And you aren't allowed to come."

"Yes, Master." Heero breathed heavily. He wasn't sure he could concentrate with what he would do with his laptop. Knowing his Master, Heero could predict that Duo would do something to make him concentrate in keeping his cock inside him.

"Now.." Duo paused and licked his slave's neck. "My last orders before you can touch your laptop..."

Heero gulped as he detected the mischief in his Master's voice.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

<LadyS/M> Have you decided, boy?  
<VirginBoy> Yes, Madam.  
<Mrs.Blood> He is my sub now  
<LordX> I lost again, damn!  
<Mrs.Blood> *chuckles* I don't think you're mourning though. You already have a sub. You just want to deflower this boy.

*GoD joins the chat room*

<Mrs.Blood>Oh goody, looks who's coming.  
<LadyS/M> I thought you were online on noon only, GoD  
<GoD> *grins* I have a good reason to join tonight.

*Wink joins the chat room*

<Wink> Good evening, Sir and Madam.  
<LordX> Is this your boy, GoD?  
<GoD>  *nods* I altered his name a little.  
<Mrs.Blood> So, finally decide to sell your boy?  
<GoD> *laughs* No, but I'll let you enjoy him for a while.  
<LadyS/M> Enjoy?  
<GoD> You can ask him any questions you want. *winks*  
<Mrs.Blood> Great, my boy can learn a little bit from your boy.  
<GoD> You got a sub?  
<Mrs.Blood> Introduce yourself, boy.  
<VirginBoy> Good evening, Sir GoD.  
<GoD> Good evening, boy. You can ask Wink any questions you like.  
<VirginBoy> Thank you, Sir.

<LadyS/M> So Wink, having a good time with your Master?  
<Wink> Yes, Madam.  
<LordX> Do you want to find a new master?  
<Wink> No, Sir. I like my Master.  
<LordX> Well, if you change your mind, I am willing to take you in.  
<Mrs.Blood> Oh, let it go, LordX. You already had a sub.  
<VirginBoy> When did you lose your virginity?  
<Wink>On the day my Master took me in.  
<LadyS/M> You wasted no time in deflowering him, GoD.  
<VirginBoy> Did it hurt?  
<Wink> No, Master put  
<LordX> He used your mouth too?  
<Wink> some plugs in me first.  
<Mrs.Blood> How many times did he use you the first day?  
<LadyS/M> Where's GoD?  
<Wink> Yes, LordX  
<Mrs.Blood> GoD?  
<Wink> He used me twice in my ass and thrice in my mouth  
<LadyS/M> *frowns* your response is slow, Wink  
<LordX> And GoD seems to keep disappearing  
<Wink> Master is srtfhhste  
<Mrs.Blood> You seem distracted, Wink  
<LordX> And what's with that last word. It seems you pushed some buttons at once.  
<Wink> Master is using me, Sir and Madam.

<VirginBoy> Now?  
<LadyS/M> *raises an eyebrow* So that's his main intention. Fucking you while you talk with us.  
<Wink> Yes, now VirginBoy. I also think it's my Master's intention, Madam.  
<LordX> That GoD, he is a devil. Is he using your mouth or ass, boy?  
<Wink> Ass, Sir  
<Mrs.Blood> This is great. Describe your position in detail, boy.  
<Wink> I am kneeling, my upper body resting on the coffee table. My laptop asfddd  
<LadyS/M> Hmm, it looks like GoD distracts the boy so that he can't type correctly  
<Wink> My laptop is in front of me. Master's laptop was on my back, but it has been placed on the couch now.  
<LordX> Tell me what GoD is doing right now, boy.  
<Wink> Master just prodded my prostate, Madam.  
<Wink> Master is kneeling behind me. He's holding my hips tightly and fucking me with long slow thrusts, Sir.  
<VirginBoy> I'm amazed you still can keep typing  
<Wink> I'm ordered to.  
<LordX> Keep typing, boy. I want to read what GoD is doing to you.  
<Wink> Master has hastened his thrusts. He shoves into me so hard that I can feel it on my throat. Asjfd  
<Mrs.Blood> I think GoD likes this. Keep typing, boy.  
<LadyS/M> Of course, it looks like the boy is having a hard time typing. I bet he is being fucked mercilessly by GoD.  
<Wink> Master just pinched my nipples. He thrusts harder, faster, causing me to rock back and forth with his powerful thrusts asdggggggggggggg  
<LordX> Damn, I'm hard.  
<Mrs.Blood> Ask your sub to take care of that.  
<LordX> Why do you think he is kneeling between my legs right now? Wink, continue the story.  
<Wink> Master pulled on my nipple rings. I screamed and tightened around his cock, causing him to orgasm. Now I can feel his seed coating my inside.

<LadyS/M> GoD has already pierced you? That man sure works fast in marking his property.  
<Mrs.Blood> So what's GoD doing now?  
<Wink> Master is lying on my back, Madam. He is getting his breathing steady.  
<VirginBoy> Did you come too?  
<Wink> No. I don't have the permission to come.  
<VirginBoy> It must be hard for you  
<Wink> Yes, but it's easier if I focus my mind on typing.  
<LordX> Has GoD pulled out of you?  
<Wink> No Sir, Master is still inside me and is giving me hickeys here and there. I can feel his cock soften slowly.  
<Mrs.Blood> Are you leaking of him?  
<Wink>  No, Master is big enough even when he is soft so I'm not leaking.  
<VirginBoy> What do you feel like having someone else inside you?  
<Wink> .......... I feel belonged.  
<LadyS/M> Ah, you're a good bottom. You also like having his seed inside you, don't you?  
<Wink> Yes, Madam.  
<LordX> Such a good boy, maybe I'll ask GoD to borrow you. I want to taste that ass too.

<GoD> Sorry, LordX. I'm not sharing the boy with anyone else.  
<LordX> Possessive bastard *grunts*  
<GoD> I am *grins* Are you all enjoying the show?  
<Mrs.Blood> Of course. Since you have showed up, I take it that you have pulled out of the boy?  
<GoD> Yeah, he is fetching the damp cloth to clean me now.  
<LadyS/M> Such a great show. I hope we will see the visual one someday

<GoD> Maybe you will.  
<LordX> I want to see the boy's ass leaking seed.  
<GoD> *grins and looks at his slave* I see my seed trailing down his slender thighs now.  
<Mrs.Blood> Don't tease us, GoD. Where's the boy? We still want to ask him some questions.  
<Wink> I'm here, Madam.  
<Mrs.Blood> Tell me how is your ass' condition and how do you feel after GoD pulled out of you.  
<Wink> I feel quite empty now that Master had pulled out. He usually plugs me and makes me keep his release for hours, but this time, he let me leak. His seed is trailing down my thighs now.  
<LadyS/M> It's amazing that you can train him this well within two weeks, GoD. Maybe you should enter the competition.  
<GoD> I told you that I'm not interested.  
<LadyS/M> *sighs* yeah, but you can always change your mind. It would be great to see you and your boy in the competition.  
<GoD> So you all can ogle my boy, huh?  
<Mrs.Blood> What else do we want? *grins* But seriously, you really don't want to join the competition? The prize is rather large, you know.  
<GoD> I'm not interested in the prize. Anyway, I think it's bed time for me and my boy. We have to work tomorrow  
<LordX> You let him work? If I were you, I will put him in a cage while I'm working.  
<GoD> I have thought like that too.  
<Wink> Master!  
<GoD> My boy is glaring at me, now. *grins*  
<Mrs.Blood> He has the spirit.  
<GoD> I'll see you guys tomorrow. I hope you learned something from my  
boy, VirginBoy  
<LadyS/M> Okay, good night.  
<LordX> Night.  
<Mrs.Blood> Night.  
<VirginBoy> I learned a lot. Thank you very much, Sir.  
<GoD> Good Night.

*GoD left the chat room*

<Wink> Good Night, Sir and Madam.

*Wink left the chat room*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Duo closed his laptop and set it down on the coffee table. "Shut down your laptop, Kitten."

Heero reluctantly did as he was ordered. He knew he couldn't have his laptop anymore now that his Master wasn't in him and he also had to clean himself. Duo's seed had trailed down and his inner thighs were coated with them.

"Come on, Kitten."  Duo tugged his slave and led him to the bathroom. After a quick cleansing, they settled in the bed. Heero was quiet as his Master slipped the night butt plug in him.

"Did you enjoy the chat?" Duo asked as he drew his kitten into his arms.

Heero snuggled up into his Master and kissed the bare chest lovingly. "Yes" It was nice to interact with the other Masters and slaves. Heero thought Duo wouldn't allow him to enter the chat room now that he was Duo's slave but it appeared Duo didn't mind. Duo even showed the others how much Heero was belonged to him. And Heero was happy when Duo didn't want to share him with anyone else. That showed how much Duo loved him.

Duo kissed Heero's forehead gently. "Good night, Kitten."

"Good night, Master." Smiling slightly, Heero closed his eyes and was dead to the world within seconds.

He forgot about being nervous over his work tomorrow.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't do it at home what Duo did to Heero or Heero did to Duo in this fic. I write this based on half fiction and half the truth. So if you want to know the whole truth, go find a good BDSM site or gay site whichever you want to know in this fic.

Wufei tapped his fingers impatiently. It's almost 8 AM, where are those two bunny rabbits? As if hearing his question, the office door opened and he saw Duo kiss Heero passionately before pushing him in. Definitely rabbits. The other staff looked at the Japanese newcomer with various expressions, no doubt having witnessed the little display. Wufei rolled his eyes, what a way for Maxwell to tell about their relationship.

"Morning, Chang."

Wufei looked at the Japanese boy now standing in front of him. Heero was wearing a navy blue shirt, dark blue pants, and a black tie, which was bound tightly around his neck. He looked good in those clothes and Wufei could sense some of the girls giving interested looks to the Japanese boy despite what they just witnessed at the front door.

"Morning Yuy." Wufei roused from his chair and looked around. "This is Heero Yuy, our new programmer and hacker. He is Ross' replacement and yes, he is that annoying Maxwell's lover."

A death glare was directed at him but Wufei ignored him and continued on. "You all can start requesting the information you want from him as soon as I have him seated and informed." After addressing his staff, Wufei led Heero to the right corner cubicle. "This is your cubicle." The Chinese boy explained the computer security and gave him a username and password to access the network. "Maxwell has told you what unit you work in and who your coordinator is, hasn't he?"

"Data and Information Unit. You're the coordinator." Heero answered sufficiently as he slowly lowered himself onto the seat.

Wufei raised an eyebrow. "The seat won't bite you, you know."

Heero grunted and booted up the computer. "What time is lunch here?"

"12 till 1 PM. Duo's unit is to the left and straight from here." Wufei gave a look as the Japanese boy blinked at him. "I predict you will want to join him. I don't want any moans or shakes coming from your cubicle if he is visiting you here. I assume you've noticed the cameras in the corners, so get Maxwell to behave or the camera guards will see plenty. If you have any questions regarding your job, you can ask me." Finished with his little speech, Wufei turned around and headed back to his desk.

Heero watched the Chinese boy till he disappeared around the corner before sighing in relief. He had been worried all the way from the time he entered the Preventer building. His nipple rings felt twice as heavy and he felt everyone could notice them beneath his shirt, though it was impossible to notice something beneath the navy blue shirt he wore. His heart beat faster and his feeling was a mix of great anticipation and fear of getting caught. Was his cock ring noticed? Did the tie hide his collar perfectly? He had thought he would work like normal people did, with no additional body accessories but his sadistic Master thought different. Not only did he still have to wear his collar, nipple and cock rings, Duo also left a reminder that made him unable to forget he was a slave. And the said reminder was of course placed inside of him!

The morning actually had started like usual. Heero woke up with his Master thrusting into him. He moaned and enjoyed the feeling of his Master inside him. It had been a habit for them. If his Master woke up earlier then he would get fucked in the ass. If he woke up earlier, which very rarely happened, then he would give his Master a wake up blow job.

Heero sighed as his Master filled him with his seed, savoring the warm feeling spurting inside him. Only for a few seconds, though. Duo then ushered both of them to the bathroom and took a quick bath. Heero was wondering about the quickness until he remembered they had to work today. He didn't have time to be nervous though since he had to prepare their breakfast. To save time, Duo placed the food in his plate instead of hand feeding him. Heero grudgingly ate his breakfast from the plate, missing the intimacy when he was hand fed.

After breakfast, Duo removed his ankle bell. The butt plug had been withdrawn earlier before his morning use. "Now, something to remind you of your status." Duo had grinned when he said the sentence and held up the reminder. Heero stared at the egg shaped vibrator in horror before he was bent over and his Master smoothly inserted the vibrator inside him. It was attached with a string that hung out from his ass about five inches. A ring with one inch diameter was attached at the end of the string. It had a double function, first was to prevent the egg vibrator and the string from becoming lost inside him and second was to take the egg out easier and faster.

His Master then clothed him. Heero had to admit that Duo was good in choosing clothes. The high collar of the shirt plus the black necktie hid his slave collar perfectly. His navy blue shirt made his nipple rings unnoticeable. His pants were quite loose so he didn't have to worry about his half hard erection that was kept permanent by his cock ring. The egg vibrator was small enough that it didn't restrict his movement. It merely made him notice that he wasn't empty inside.

Vibration from his lower body drew him back to the present. Heero gasped slightly and adjusted his seat, feeling the egg vibrating inside him. It was 8 AM now, time to work. How could he know what time it was when he hadn't looked at the clock? Simple. His sadistic Master had set the egg vibrator to vibrate for a minute every hour. "You'll remember me, every time it vibrates." Duo had grinned as he said the sentence while Heero had been staring at him in horror.

Heero sighed as the vibration stopped. Now he could focus to his job until lunch time where he would have lunch together with his Master. Heero dreaded the lunch actually. Knowing how insatiable his Master was, he predicted they would christen at least one facility, be it shower room or a closet.

Being a slave reaaaaaaaaaaaaally was not an easy job.

"Ready for your first task, Yuy?"

A female voice distracted him from the monitor. He looked up and noticed the blonde hair and forked eyebrows. Heero blinked and narrowed his eyes. "Why are you here?"

"I work here." Dorothy Catalonia sat at the edge of his desk.

"Here?" Heero frowned. "You're always following Relena around, how can you work here?"

Dorothy shot him a look that said how stupid his question was. "I carry my laptop with me, of course. Actually following Relena has its own advantages. I can get some top secret information by accompanying Relena to meetings and parties."

"And you love parties." Heero grunted and looked at Dorothy. No wonder Duo could befriend with her then. They worked in the same building. "Thank you for your help with Relena last week."

Dorothy held up a file. "Help me with the job if you want to thank me."

Heero nodded and took the file. After studying it, he started working on his computer. He smiled a little as he ran his fingers over the keyboard. It felt like ages since he last typed on a computer. Last night didn't count. He had been too busy trying to keep typing while his Master used him.

Heero was so involved with his work that he was oblivious to secret glances from the female staff.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Wufei was frowning. Twice he met Heero and twice the boy sat carefully on his seat. What happened to him that he needed to sit that slowly?

Sore.

As his mind supplied the answer, Wufei hid his blushing face with the file he was reading. He shouldn't be concerned with those bunny rabbits. He had reports to do and information to gather.

Well, who thought Heero would be the one who got fucked?

Wufei groaned and buried his face in the files, ordering his brain to shut up and kicking away bouncing imaginary bunnies around his head.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Heero jumped a little when the egg inside him vibrated. It was the fourth vibration. Time for lunch. Heero noted amusedly that he didn't need a clock now that he had the vibrator. Not to mention that he also couldn't drown in his job since the vibrator jolted him up every hour. Intending to find his Master, he locked his computer and stood up.

Only to be surrounded by female staff.

"Hello Yuy, I hope you like working here. I'm Rachel." A blonde female greeted him.

Heero nodded in acknowledgement.

"Is it true that Maxwell is your lover? You sure picked a cool guy!" Another female said.

Heero snorted. Lover? Master to be exact actually. A veeeeeeeerrry sadistic Master.

"Do you want to go the department store after the work?" Rachel asked him. "We can have a lot of fun there."

The women thought he was a transvestite or what? Heero shuddered at the thought of roaming the department store and giggling like a girl. "No thanks." He answered calmly and walked away.

The women tried to surround him again, but one glare from him, the women left him alone. Heero was satisfied that his glare seemed to work just fine.

"Hee-chan, I just about to pick you up. Are you having a nice time with the girls?"

Heero glared. The speaker grinned.

The Japanese Preventer sulked inwardly. His glare didn't work on this baka, who also happened to be his Master.

Duo was standing at the front door and strode to Wufei. "Do you want to have lunch together?"

Wufei shook his head no. "Just make sure to return him within an hour and in decent state."

Heero felt his face redden at Wufei's words. He glared at the Chinese boy while Duo laughed and dragged him to the cafeteria.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"So how's your job?" Duo asked him as they enjoyed their lunch. They had taken the booth in the corner so they were pretty isolated.

"Fine so far." Heero poured tomato sauce over his baked chicken. "I thought the previous programmer didn't do a very good job in history, though. The files and folders were messed up. What happened to him?"

"I don't know." Duo shrugged. "It's not my unit." He gestured to his chicken and Heero poured for him as well. "Maybe he was too lazy so Wufei fired him."

"Maybe." Heero stabbed his chicken and looked at it sulkily. He had to feed himself again.

"Miss my hand feeding?"

Heero nodded.

"I've spoiled you too much." Duo chuckled and bit his own chicken. Heero gulped as he watched his Master's pink tongue lick at the sauce. How he wanted that tongue inside his mouth, roaming and fighting against his own tongue...........

"Looks like you two are having fun."

Heero jerked up at the voice and saw Sally Po standing near their booth and smiling at him. "It's good to see you again, Heero."

"Aa." Heero nodded. "It's good to see you too, Sally."

Sally nodded back and turned to Duo. "So I heard you two are a couple?"

"Yes." Duo answered between bites and turned to Heero. "I forgot to tell you, Sally is Preventer's vice leader now so she usually is the one who will scold or praise us about our jobs. Now, you wanna bless or berate us?""

Sally laughed. "You have my blessing and also Une's. I came here to discuss Heero's wages."

"My wages?" Heero raised an eyebrow.

"Just want to make sure. Do you really want us to transfer all your wages to Duo's account?"

"Aa. I do."

Sally frowned a bit but she didn't comment about it and nodded instead. "Alright then, I'll arrange for your wages to be transferred to Duo's account. Have a nice lunch, you two."

When Sally had been outside hearing range, Duo spoke up. "Why do you think she asked you that question?"

Heero grunted and sawed his chicken with the knife. "She is afraid you'll corrupt my money."

Duo nodded as he swallowed the last piece of his chicken. "Not to mention that she will also have the double task of separating our accounts if we break up."

Heero snorted. "As if I can break up with you. I'm yours." He paused for a second. "Forever."

Duo smiled and put his hand over Heero's, stopping Heero from his sawing. "I'm happy to hear that, Heero. Now finish your lunch so I can show you how much you belong to me."

Heero's heart pounded rapidly at the sentence. There was no doubt what his Master had in mind.

He would get fucked.

Absolutely.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"This is my office unit." Duo said as he entered the office, followed by Heero. "Everyone else is still out, having their lunch."

"It looks more like garage." Heero stated as he looked around. Oil scent filled the room. Nails, screws, and other mechanic items spread and hung around the office. There were some tables with files on one corner of the room.

"What do you expect from a mechanic unit?" Duo snorted. "We build whatever hardware the other units demand and fix damaged hardware." The long haired youth sauntered to another door on the left. "Follow me."

Heero followed his Master into another room and looked around the padded room. "Soundproofed room." He stated as he turned to his Master. His look turned into a dreadful look as Duo locked the door with audible click.

"We use this room to test sensitive machines and also to concentrate on making complicated ones." Duo grinned devilishly and tugged his slave's tie. "No one will bother us here, Kitten."

"Mas...master.." Heero gasped when Duo's hand slipped into his buttoned down shirt and grabbed his nipple ring. "Somebody will come..."

"They won't be able to enter." Duo grunted and tugged at the nipple ring. His mouth then latched onto Heero's neck, licking and nipping here and there. "Unbutton your shirt, Kitten."

"But... we'll get caught...aaah" Heero yelped as his nipple was pinched, grinding the flesh against the metal ring inside it.

"You don't have to worry about that." Duo growled. "Submit Kitten. You live to obey me not the office rules."

Ah yes, he belonged to Duo, his Master. He obeyed Duo only. Heero felt the fight leave him as his hands crept to unbutton his shirt. Between his moans and gasps, Heero finally managed to loosen his tie and undo his shirt's buttons. His Master's hands quickly shoved the shirt to his sides, baring his chest. They then latched onto each of his nipple rings and gave them a tug simultaneously. Heero opened his mouth to yelp but Duo's mouth came down and shut him up. He could feel the superior tongue slide inside him and roam inside his mouth. Hot slick flesh caressed his tongue, coaxing it to play together. Heero relaxed in acceptance and let his tongue duel with his Master's one while his nipples were pinched and rolled, heightening the sensation he felt.

It was quite some time before his mouth was released from the assault. Heero panted for air and realized his hands already perched on his Master's shoulders, keeping him balance. His hard cock throbbed painfully and his entire body tingled with pleasure. The hand on his right nipple withdrew, only to grope his clothed arousal. Heero gasped at the sudden touch and arched his back as the hand squeezed his cock.

"I don't want you to come, Kitten." Duo ordered as he squeezed his slave one more time.

Heero gasped again and then tried to hold himself. "I won't come, Master."

"Good." Duo smiled in satisfaction and released his arousal. His hand was back on Heero's right nipple and together with the other hand they pinched and pulled the rings on the twin nubs. "Hmm, where do you think I should fuck you today? In your mouth or your ass?"

"Wherever you want, Master." Heero answered without hesitation, knowing it wasn't his right to decide. He belonged to Duo. Duo could use him in any way he wanted and he would submit. If Duo chose to fuck him in the ass, no matter how messy it would be, he would happily accept it. There were always tissues to clean Duo's leaking seed and he was sure he had seen a box of them on one of the desks outside.

"Good, Kitten." Duo grunted hoarsely as he leaned against the nearest wall. "I think I'll use your mouth this time. Serve me, Kitten."

Heero knelt down immediately and fumbled with Duo's zipper. After unzipping his Master's pants, Heero took the half erect cock from his boxers and quickly gave its head a tentative lick. Duo's moan above him told him that he was doing the right thing.

Heero held the base of the cock with one hand and bowed his head, taking the head of cock into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the slit and hummed around the head, sending vibration along the hard cock. His hand around the cock base squeezed lightly and his other hand teased the twin balls beneath. Heero could feel Duo's cock growing harder and longer inside him and hear the loud moan above him. His Master approved of his blow job. Heero sucked his Master happily as if it was a very big candy. He withdrew and went to lick along Duo's length, nipping and making a slurping sound here and there.

Heero then felt Duo's hands bury into his hair. Knowing what was to come, Heero tried to relax his throat muscles as much as he could and took the head of Duo's cock. As if sensing his submission, the hands on his head started pressing him forward, causing him to swallow Duo's cock to the hilt. Heero kept his breath steady as his nose was buried in Duo's groin. He could felt the shaft inside his mouth pulse against his throat muscle.

"Do you know how good it feels to have you deep throat me, Kitten?" Duo said hoarsely. "I like watching my cock appear and disappear into your luscious mouth."

Since he couldn't look up, Heero moaned around the cock and was pleased when he noticed his Master shudder in pleasure. The hands on his hair pulled his head back a couple of inches and then pushed him forward. Heero knew what to do then. He put his hands on his Master's hips and started rocking his head forward and back, sliding his Master's cock in and out of his mouth.

Duo moaned louder and Heero hastened his rocking, knowing his Master was close. When he felt Duo tense, Heero took his Master to the hilt and sucked hard. He was rewarded with his Master's cry of pleasure and stream of warm liquid pumped into his mouth. Heero sucked every drop of his Master's essence and milked him dry. It was only after the cock inside him became truly limp and soft that Heero slowly withdrew from it and tucked the soft flesh back into the boxers.

After zipping Duo's trousers, Heero sat on his heels and looked up to his panting Master. Duo smiled contentedly at him and caressed his hair. "You're getting better and better at blowjobs."

"Thank you, Master." Heero spoke sincerely while he longed for his cat tail. In these two weeks, he had gotten used to having his tail to express his feelings with. He wanted to wag his tail to express his delight in Duo's praise but he didn't have his tail right now. So Heero settled on catching Duo's hand and giving it a kiss.

The egg inside him vibrated then, causing him to gasp into the hand.

Duo raised an eyebrow and caught his slave's chin. "What's the matter?"

"The egg, Master." Heero moaned as the egg kept vibrating causing his hard cock to shriek for release. "Please..... may I come, Master?"

"No." Duo released his slave's chin. "You know that the egg vibrates because one hour has passed since its last vibration. It's one o'clock now and I think Wufei will want you in the office. Tidy yourself up, Kitten."

Heero groaned and buttoned up his shirt. He then tucked the shirt into his pants. It was quite difficult to do while he was hard but Doctor J in a swimsuit was still effective in taking care of that problem. After he finished with his shirt and pants, Heero fastened his tie back and then announced he was tidy to his Master.

"You may stand up." Duo said as he moved to unlock the door.

Heero stood up and followed his Master. Before he stepped out of the room, Duo held him and kissed him passionately.

"I'll pick you up later." Duo murmured and caressed his slave's groin, causing the said slave to gasp. "And if you behave well until we go home, I'll allow you release."

"Thank you, Master." Heero felt relieved at the promise and swore to be at his best behavior for the rest of the day. The egg stopped vibrating then, telling Heero it was one o' clock past one minute. "Get going, Kitten or Wufei will spit fire at me for keeping you. Chuckling, Duo slapped his slave's butt and shoved him outside.

Heero was thankful that Duo's subordinates haven't arrived yet. He hurriedly went out of the office and headed to the coffee room. He hurriedly drank a glass of water to clean his Master's residue inside his mouth and smoothed the wrinkles of his clothes.

Time to work now.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Wufei looked up as his newest subordinate entered the room. He glanced at the clock. Ten past one. He thought his subordinate would return in ruined clothes and sweat but it seemed he was wrong. It looked like they weren't fucking like the bunny rabbits they were. He knew curiosity killed the cat, still his curiosity got the better of him.

"Did you enjoy your lunch with Maxwell?" He asked as the Japanese boy was about to pass him.

Heero stopped and looked at Wufei. From curious glance Wufei gave him, he knew the real question Wufei wanted to ask. A devil voice which sounded very similar to his Master's whispered the answer to him and Heero decided to act on it. He nodded to the Chinese boy. "Lunch is good. I got a nice dessert too in Duo's office." He then smirked and licked his lips in a gesture that showed he had just tasted something very delicious. Oh he was sure his Master would enjoy looking at Wufei's current expression. The Chinese boy was as red as tomato. He would tell his Master later when they were home.

Wufei waved dismissively at Heero and cursed a certain braided baka in other unit for tainting his new subordinate. He wanted to charge down to Maxwell's office and demand he leave the Japanese boy alone, however he wasn't sure Heero wouldn't react badly. The ex Wing Zero pilot seemed contented to live with Duo, a great improvement from the sullen and destructive boy he once knew as the Perfect Soldier. It looked like those two were happy to find each other. The Chinese boy sighed and looked at the files he held. His life filled with work, work, and work. Would he ever find someone like Duo found Heero? Wufei winced at the thought. He stood up and gathered the files. While he was fine with homosexual intercourse, he prefer woman better, despite his irritation at their antics. As he headed to the meeting room, Wufei revised his hopes a little.

May he would find a so-not-annoying-woman like Duo found Heero.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Heero noticed Wufei leaving the room on his way to his cubicle. Judging from the files the Chinese boy carried, Heero assumed Wufei was heading to a meeting, if not then to Une herself. He slowly sat on his seat and continued his job. He stopped typing when the egg inside him buzzed for the second time. While waiting for the vibration to stop, Heero leaned against his seat and scowled at the monitor. He had thought the previous programmer did a bad job. He was wrong. This was the worst history case he ever stumbled into. This Ross before him had done a very bad job in organizing the files and folders. He had to fix and rename them manually because it had gone beyond computer's ability to reorganize them. And fixing manually would take him a week to finish without receiving any requests from the other staff. He had to tell Wufei about this.

After the vibration inside him stop, Heero went to Wufei's desk and found it was still empty. He headed to the coffee room then, intending to get a cup of coffee. There several other staff lounged in there, enjoying their coffee. Heero could feel some stare at him and it made him aware of his body accessories once again. He tried to convince himself that the people could see nothing beneath his navy blue shirt, but it only made him more aware of the weight and coldness of his nipple ring against his chess. He hurriedly brewed his coffee and poured it into the cup. He was about to reach for the cream when someone else beat him to it.

Heero scowled at the man's back as he was forced to wait for his turn. He hated queuing, added with the fact that he had a week job of straightening out his predecessor's mess did nothing to cheer his mood up.

"So you are the new programmer." The man in front of him turned around and smiled at him. Heero scowled at the man as he studied the man's appearance. He was a few inches taller than Heero and in late twenties with blue eyes and blonde curly hair that reached the back of his neck. "I'm Davis Grant. I've heard about you from the girls." Davis grinned. "Is it true that you're with Maxwell?"

"Hn." Heero didn't feel like talking to a stranger. He had been trained to evade unknown people and he was doing it now. He quickly poured the cream to his coffee and turned around, intending to head back to his desk.

"Hey, wait!" To Heero's dismay, he felt Davis reach for him so he quickly sidestepped and left the room without a back glance. Heero could hear Davis swearing as the door shut behind him and smirked slightly. Davis should train ten years more to be able to touch him.

"Having a good time?" The voice came from his side.

Heero jerked up at the voice. He looked at his right and saw Duo leaning against the corridor's wall, grinning at him. "What are you doing here, Ma..Duo?"

"Well, I planned to get a cup of coffee." Duo straightened up and put his hand around Heero's waist. "But I think I have found a better snack than coffee."

As he felt the tug on his waist, Heero quickly balanced his cup of coffee to his side, afraid it would be crushed between their bodies. Duo ravished his mouth so thoroughly that Heero could do nothing but surrender and let his Master have his snack. The skillful tongue roamed inside his mouth, licking his palate and teasing his tongue to join in the exploration. Heero started shuddering when Duo slipped one knee between his legs.

"Maxwell!"

Heero gasped as suddenly his mouth was free. He turned his head to see who interrupted them and saw Wufei standing in the corridor, red face and glaring at Duo.

"Hi, Wufei." Duo greeted the Chinese preventer as if he had done nothing unusual. He patted Heero's butt once before releasing the Japanese boy. "I'll see you later, Hee-chan." And then he entered the coffee room, leaving Heero alone with Wufei. The Japanese boy tried to steady his breath and turned his attention to his coffee cup, waiting for Wufei to pass him. How Duo could be so calm after kissing him, Heero could never understand. He was still trying to will his erection away and steadied his breath that he had no time to curse his sadistic Master for leaving him alone with Wufei.

"Look Yuy," Wufei started when he realized Heero wasn't going to speak. "I don't mind you two kissing like that but try finding somewhere else more secluded."

If only it were that simple. Heero snorted silently. He was a slave. He had no right to choose where Duo would want him. Of course he couldn't answer Wufei like that so he nodded his head instead and steered the conversation to another topic. "I need to talk to you about organizing histories and files."

"Let's talk later in the office." Wufei sighed. "I need coffee to get me relaxed first."

Heero swore that he heard Wufei mumbling something about 'bunny rabbits' as he passed him. Not that he gave a thought about that. It was very rare that Duo stopped just with a kiss. His body had been used to expect the penetration that followed the kiss, either in his mouth or in his ass.

So Heero walked down the corridor alone, with a thought that was very opposite than the one he had when he first walked to get his coffee.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Ahhh, finally home." Duo plopped down on the sofa in living room and sighed happily.

Heero smiled slightly as he shared his Master's sentiment. He had been wanting to go home since his trip to coffee room. After Duo's kiss, suddenly he felt uncomfortable in his clothes. His ass felt empty despite the egg in there. He realized that it was the longest time he had gone without being cuddled or played by his Master. And he would rather die than tell his Master first but he did miss his bell, missed hearing it tinkle as he walked. Heero had groaned loudly in his cubicle when he realized about the bell and buried his head on his hands. He really had gotten so used to his slavery that he felt more comfortable being naked than clothed.

"Kitten."

Heero looked up from the shelves he was shoving Duo's and his shoes in. His Master was watching him and pointed at him lazily. "You're overdressed."

Well, that was a problem he could solve immediately. Heero quickly removed his clothes while his Master's lustful eyes followed his every movement. After he put the last garment, namely his boxers, on the pile of his other clothes, Heero straightened up and presented his naked self to his Master.

"Good." Duo drawled huskily, sending shivers down Heero's spine. "As much as I like you in your sexy clothes, I prefer you naked." Duo snapped his fingers and pointed to his lap. "Crawl and get on my lap, Kitten."

Heero got down on his fours and crawled toward his Master, eyes never leaving contact with the violet orbs of his Master. He noticed that those violet eyes got darker as he got nearer. Heero felt his heart throb in anticipation of what his Master would do as he sat down on Duo's lap. A hand went to the back of his head and pushed it down so his lips met his Master's ones. Heero drank greedily from the kiss, opening his mouth for his Master. It was only a day but it seemed he had missed being treated like a slave he should be. His Master's lap felt ten times better than the seat in his cubicle. The kiss was much, much better than the halted kiss outside the coffee room.

He wouldn't change his slavery with anything.

Duo broke the kiss after two minutes, leaving Heero panting as usual. No matter how good he was trained to breath steadily, Duo always made Heero breathless in the end of the kiss. The Japanese boy sighed happily and rested his head on Duo's shoulder. "It's really good to be home, Master."

He heard his Master chuckle then. "So, did you enjoy your job?"

"Hmm.... It's acceptable...." It would be more acceptable if he could find Ross and strangle him for his incompetence, Heero added inwardly. Outwardly, he just nuzzled Duo's cheek and felt at home as he smelled the scent that was unique Duo's. "I prefer staying at home though, Master."

"Spoiled Kitten." Duo tugged on his slave's nipple ring playfully, earning a gasp from the said slave. "You may like staying at home. But I prefer you in the office better."

"Hmm...whatever you say, Master." Heero wiggled as his Master's hands roamed over his naked body.

"Well I guess I have to reward you for being good in your first day at work." Duo mused as his hand sneaked lower and kneaded Heero's butt.

Now if Heero still had his cat tail, it surely would stand straight up at the word 'reward'. He sat straight on Duo's lap instead and eyes his Master eagerly. How he missed his cat tail at the time like this when he usually expressed his happiness by swinging his tail back and forth.

"But first..." Heero squeaked when Duo pulled the egg out of him without warning. "I think I need a bath and a good riding." Duo's eyes gleamed maliciously as he leered at his slave.

Heero shuddered, knowing well what that gleam meant. It was no wonder to him that in a matter of ten minutes after he was sent to fill the bathtub, he found himself riding on Duo's cock in the bubble filled tub.

"Faster, Kitten." Duo moaned and tugged on his nipple rings.

Heero impaled himself on Duo's cock eagerly, but not faster like his Master commanded. After having his Master's cock and various butt plugs filling him for two weeks in row, the small egg wasn't enough to drive the empty feeling inside him. Now that he had his Master's cock in him, Heero was trying his best to prolong his Master's orgasm, wanting to feel the hard staff in him as long as he could.

Unfortunately, his Master seemed to read his thoughts and didn't agree with it. Heero felt hands on his hips and then he was lifted up, removing him from his Master's cock. Heero mewled at the separation and tried to bring himself down, wanting to take that hard hot staff inside him again.

"You miss me that much, Kitten?" Duo chuckled as his slave nodded eagerly and tried to impale himself down again. "Oh no, Kitten. If I let you do this, we will be in the tub till midnight." With that he gave hard pressure to his slave, impaling the Japanese boy hard on his cock.

Heero squealed at the sudden and fast penetration. He was still in mid way of his squeals when Duo lifted him and pushed him down again, again and again. Heero swallowed his squeals and crossed his legs behind his Master's back. Tightening his arms around Duo's shoulder, Heero let his Master control the speed of thrusting, entering him repeatedly.

"You may not come."

Heero whimpered in misery at the command. Hadn't he been good today? Why he still couldn't come? He wanted to come. He hadn't come for three days! "Master.... Please..."

"Do not come, Kitten." Duo growled and nipped at Heero's ear, not once wavered from the steady thrusting he made into his slave.

Heero whimpered as his Master used his body. He tried hard to hold his release, thinking about Dr J, Prof G, anyone in undesirable poses to ignore the pleasure of being filled. He let his Master impale him over and over again until he felt his Master stab him to the hilt and stilled. A loud growl came from Duo as Heero felt his Master's seed pour inside him. Heero let a relieved sigh as he tightened his inner muscles around the convulsive flesh, milking his Master till the last drop like what he was taught in the beginning of his intensive training.

"Very good, Kitten." Duo said when he came down from his orgasm. He plundered Heero's mouth for some minutes before patting his slave's butt gently. "Up you go. Let's rinse and I'll give you your reward."

Heero was sure he made a record time in rinsing and drying both of them. His Master thankfully didn't mind with his quickened moves and merely chuckled in amusement. They were in the bedroom now, sans clothes. Heero was walking toward the cupboard to get some clothes for his Master when a hand reached around him and threw him onto the bed.

"Master!" He squeaked as he bounced on the bed before another weight pinned him to the mattress. His Master grinned from above him and kissed away his further protests. "Now be quiet and spread your legs wide. It's time for your reward."

Heero eagerly parted his legs as his Master crawled backward, kissing his way down to Heero's navel. What reward would Duo give him? Another hickey? Another play time? He gasped when Duo's hand closed over his cock. Was he getting a hand job? Heero arched his back, thrusting into Duo's hand. A touch from his Master and he was already so close. "Master... please..."

"Yes, I'll give you your reward now." Duo spoke huskily. "You can come anytime you like." And then Duo replaced his hand with his mouth.

Heero's eyes went wide and he yelled loudly when he felt his cock being swallowed. It took him a few seconds to realize that the warm wetness around his cock was his Master's mouth. The realization struck him at the same time as he felt suction around his cock.

His Master was giving him a blow job!!!

That information combined with the treatment his Master's mouth gave on his cock apparently was too much for Heero. He arched his back and shouted his Master's name loudly, releasing his seed into the moist cavern. His vision went white and he floated to the seventh heaven while his cock was sucked dry by his Master.

A blow job from his Master.

It was realllllllllllly a great reward.

When he came down from his pleasure, Heero found his tongue busy dueling with his Master's without his consent, well not that he minded though. He moaned as he tasted his own essence. Heero never thought Duo would want to suck him. He was the Master after all. It was a slave's job to suck him, not the other way around. However, he should know better not to assume that Duo was like the other Masters he knew from his three days research.

Duo finally pulled away and grinned at his sated slave. "So, I gather you like your reward?"

"I do. Thank you, Master." Heero gazed at his Master contentedly.

"Now, now, don't go to sleep." His Master smiled and stood up. "I'll give you five minutes to recover and fifteen minutes to prepare our dinner."

"Will you hand feed me?"

"Yes, I'll hand feed you, spoiled Kitten." Duo chuckled. "plus chocolate milk for today."

Suffice to say, it was a very happy Kitten who was kneeling next to his Master and getting hand fed, lapping the chocolate milk on his plate between the feeding. Heero had got back his ankle bell and his cat accessories. He was eagerly swinging his tail back and forth as he licked the remains of food from his Master's fingers.

After dinner, they cuddled in the couch, watching television and talking about various topics. Heero was beyond happy. He enjoyed every second he spent with his Master. His last thought as he was carried to the bedroom that he would behave veeeeeeerrry good in the office tomorrow.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't do it at home what Duo did to Heero or Heero did to Duo in this fic. I write this based on half fiction and half the truth. So if you want to know the whole truth, go find a good BDSM site or gay site whichever you want to know in this fic.

The next morning, Heero found himself to be the first to wake up. He was lying on his side, face to face with his Master. One of Duo's hands was draped over his middle. His cat accessories had been removed and a butt plug replaced his tail. Heero had never felt happier than at the time like this. He knew that this was where he was meant to be. With Duo. In Duo's arms. As he recalled last night's event, Heero felt his mouth forming a smile. The blowjob was one hell of a reward! Even though his Master never gave the same reward in a row, Heero was sure if he behaved very good today, he would get one as great as yesterday.

With that in mind, Heero wiggled his way down, careful as not to wake his Master up. He wanted him to wake up in pleasure. Heero went down slowly till he was face to face with his Master's groin. He gently put one hand on Duo's half hard cock and slowly licked the tip. His Master made some pleasure moans above him. When Heero felt the cock in his hand hardening, he brought his face closer and took the head of the cock into his mouth.

Duo's hand found its way into Heero's hair and stroked it encouragingly. It was all the permission that Heero needed. He lifted his free hand and played with the balls under his Master's cock while started sucking its head. His Master's moans grew louder. Feeling proud of his work, Heero continued to tease the balls with his fingers while his tongue swirled on the tip of the cock. It went on for several minutes before the hand on Heero's head started pushing him forward. Heero didn't fight the pressure and opened his mouth wide instead, letting his Master's cock sink deeper into his moist orifice. He removed his hand from Duo's cock as it entered further and descended into his throat. The pressure on his head stopped only when Heero's nose was pressed against Duo's groin, the obvious sign that he had swallowed Duo to the hilt.

Heero breathed slowly through his nose while savoring the way his Master's cock filled his mouth and throat. When his breathing became steady, Heero started swallowing, causing his throat muscles contracted around the hard shaft. It surely brought pleasure to Duo as Heero felt the hand tightening on his hair. He sucked and teased the underside of Duo's cock with his tongue for several minutes, enjoying the noises his Master elicited. His own cock was hard as a rock, but he got used to it. He knew that it would take quite a long time before he got any release, so he ignored it and focused on his Master's instead.

"Stop."

Heero blinked at the command. He was just about to bring his Master to the peak and felt very disappointed that he had to stop. But a command was a command, so with a great reluctance, Heero let the hard cock slide out of his mouth and released Duo's balls. He then looked up at his Master and found Duo staring at him in plain lust.

"On your fours, Kitten," Duo purred out the order as he sat up. "I want to feel your tight ass."

The disappointment of having to stop the blowjob dissipated at once, replaced by the anticipation and eagerness to be filled. Heero quickly got on his fours and waited as his Master moved to his behind. His butt plug was prodded then slowly pulled out of him. Heero moaned as he felt the plug stretching his opening and brushing along his inner muscles on its leave. Once the plug left his passage, it was replaced by something bigger that Heero had been familiar with. It sunk swiftly to the hilt as he felt fingers caressing and pinching his nipples. Pleasure attacked him both from inside and outside, making Heero gasp and shudder.

"...tten."

Duo released his nipples and grabbed his hip, rocking within him vigorously.

"Kitten."

Thrust after thrust, moan after moan. He felt as if his Master wanted to become one.

"KITTEN!"

Heero jumped at the shout and threw a flabbergasted look at his Master who was sitting beside him. Duo was steering the wheel of the car they were in. He grinned slightly at his slave.

"We are near the office, stop daydreaming."

"Uhm..." Heero squirmed and felt the egg shifting inside him. Kamisama, he, who had never daydreamed, was doing exactly that and even worse. He was daydreaming about this very morning where his Master used him so good that he felt reluctant to go to work.

They were just two turns away from the Preventer's building when Heero heard something.

TSING

The sound made him alert at once and at the same time kicked his reflexes up. "Duck!" He shouted and ducked, feeling the air rippling above him as the bullet went by. A quick glance to his side told him that Duo had ducked in time as well. Anger seeped into him at the thought that someone was trying to hurt his Master. Without a second thought, Heero jumped out of the car.

TSING TSING

More bullets were shot at him. His soldier training kicked in as he rolled on the road to reduce the impact of leaping out of a moving car and also to avoid the bullets. He took a glimpse at the bullet. From the angle it was embedded on the street, Heero could pinpoint the shooter. They were coming from the tree on the street's side.

TSING!

Heero rolled away to avoid the bullet and stood up. He ran toward the shooter's direction while expertly dodging the bullets fired at him. One bullet grazed his arm but Heero dismissed it, for it was only a minor injury. As he got nearer, he could see the shooter standing behind the tree. He was in black suit and a mask covered his face. Heero knew that he increased the shooter's possibility by getting near him, but he would be damned if he let the man who tried to kill his Master run away. The shooter fired hurriedly and this time it grazed his thigh. Heero again ignored it and pounced at the shooter, sending both of them tumbling on the ground. Being the strong one, Heero managed to pin the shooter beneath him and delivered a full power punch on his face. That knocked the man out in a second. Heero sighed and released the battle tension in his body as he took away the man's gun and removed the mask. The face was unfamiliar to him - but it was expected. He would soon know this man's identity once he got his fingerprints checked.

"Kitten."

Heero jumped at his Master's sharp voice. Turning around he saw his Master looming over him. Duo's angry violet eyes froze him in spot, making him stop breathing. Why was his Master angry? At him? He hadn't done anything wrong, had he?

"How dare you...." Heero's heart jumped in fear at the angry tone. He'd never seen his Master this angry before. His bottom tightened unconsciously as he remembered his past punishments and somehow felt that this time it would get worse. The violet eyes glared at him a little longer before they shifted to the unconscious man beneath him.

 

"Ross," Duo hissed the name.

Heero blinked as he remembered the name as the programmer before him. This wasn't good. Why did an ex-preventer try to shoot them? They had to investigate the man quickly. "Mas.."

Whatever Heero wanted to say, it died in his throat as his Master looked at him sharply. "Get in the car," Duo hissed the command.

"But.."

"Get. In. The. Car, Kitten."

Heero might have been brave, but he was not stupid enough not to obey his Master's command. He stood up and walked towards the car. When he sat down on his seat, he watched as his Master picked Ross up and approached him.

"Sit on the driver's seat," Duo said as he dumped Ross in the back seat. Heero moved to the driver's seat and waited silently as Duo sat down next to him. "Drive to Preventer."

"Yes, Master," Heero held the steering wheel and drove them to Preventer in silence.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Duo entered his apartment and turned around to see his slave standing behind him nervously. His eyes narrowed at the bandages on the Japanese boy.

To say that Heero was anxious was an understatement. Duo had been silent almost the whole time. He'd only spoken when he'd dumped Ross' unconscious body to Wufei and told the Chinese boy that both of them were taking this day off. Heero tried to protest, telling him that he was okay, that his injuries were minor. That earned him a sharp glance from his Master. So in the end, Heero shut up and drove his Master back to the apartment after taking a trip to the infirmary to bandage his wounds.

"Follow me," Duo turned around and went into the bedroom. Heero's stomach immediately did a flipflop as he followed his Master in. Bedroom could only mean two things, pleasure or punishment. Considering Duo's mood right now, there was a thin chance that he would get pleasure. He watched as Duo sat down on the bed then went to stand apprehensively in front of his Master.

"Strip!" That was the first word Duo directed at Heero after a long silence. It was delivered in such sharp tone that Heero quickly obeyed, not wanting to make the situation worse. Once naked, he knelt down and bowed his head, hands crossed behind his back. Heero hoped his submissive gesture would ease Duo's anger a little. However, he was death wrong. Fingers wormed their ways into his messy hair and used it to pull his head up.

Heero winced slightly at the rough gesture. "Master..."

"Who do you belong to?" Duo growled the question out.

"You, Master," Heero hissed as the fingers tightened on his hair. He only had a second to register that Duo's other hand was reaching to him when he felt it tugged on his right nipple ring.

"Is this flesh my ring adorns mine, too?" Duo pulled on the nipple ring harder to emphasize his question.

"Yes, Master," Heero gasped the answer loudly and felt relieved when Duo released his nipple ring. His relief was short lived though. Duo's hand closed around his cock and squeezed it hard, strangling another gasp from him.

"Is this mine, too?" Duo pulled on the cock.

"Yes, it's yours, Master," Heero lifted his body, following Duo's tug to ease his pain. It left him in an awkward position, half standing and half kneeling.

"So what isn't mine, then? This?" With high speed, Duo let go Heero's cock and sneaked behind the Japanese boy's balls. The finger found the egg's ring and pulled it swiftly, taking the egg out instantly. "Does your flesh count as mine only where I decorate it?"

Heero cried out as the egg stretched his opening so fast that it burned. He lost his balance and fell down on his Master's lap, shouting his answer to Duo's question. "It's yours, Master. I'm all yours. My hand, my head, all parts of my body are yours."

"So is this mine, too?" Duo squeezed Heero's bandaged thigh with one hand, causing the Japanese boy to gasp at the pain.

"Yes, yes, yes. It's yours, Master," Heero buried his head on Duo's lap to bear the throbbing pain on his thigh. However, Duo's fingers tightened on his hair and pulled his head up to face his enraged Master. Heero felt that his breath was caught somewhere in his throat as his eyes met the blazing violet eyes.

"If this is mine," Duo drawled, "Then you have no right to damage what isn't yours."

Heero froze at the sentence. He searched Duo's eyes and saw nothing but seriousness there. Duo was angry because he let himself get wounded? Because he let someone bruise what belonged to his Master? It was true that his body was Duo's but Heero never thought it would apply for all situations. Couldn't Duo understand that there was no mission without a possibility of getting hurt? Moreover, they were only small wounds, a very cheap price to get the shooter who had dared to hurt his Master.

Duo's eyes narrowed as if he understood what his slave was thinking. His hand tightened on Heero's hair, managing the Japanese boy to keep looking at him. "Have you ever thought what would've happened if that bastard Ross were a professional assassin? You could have died with a bullet in your head if he hadn't been so panicked and firing randomly at your direction. Did you ever think that he might have had someone else backing him up on the other side? His partner would have shot you while you were going after him."

"But..."

"But what?" Duo cut in sharply. "But then you wouldn't capture him because you would have to roll away and find something to shield yourself? Damn it Heero, you may use your soldier's instinct but trash that I'm-expendable-my-life-is-cheap-attitude!" Duo pulled Heero forward and crushed his lips against the Japanese boy's. Heero was flabbergasted at the sudden change that he did nothing other than letting Duo ravish him. He felt Duo's tongue slipping into his mouth and lapping the inside angrily. Hands wrapped around him, pulling him up against Duo.

"You're mine, Kitten," Duo growled near Heero's ear and bit the sensitive earlobe. He then threw his slave onto the bed, rolled him onto his stomach, and pinned the naked boy beneath him.  
"Mine." Duo repeated the word as he worked on Heero's back, marking his property here and there.

Heero whimpered at the assault. His hands unconsciously tightened into fists on the bed sheet. Hands moved smoothly on his side, causing him to arch his back at the touch. His Master's wet tongue slid down, sucking and lapping on his skin. The ministration made his cock harden involuntarily. Heero shifted slightly, trying to ease his pinned arousal but Duo's weight on him kept him where he was. He could feel Duo's clothed cock poking on his lower back. He had no doubt what his Master was about to do. When Duo finally pulled away, Heero got onto his hands and knees and waited. He listened to the sound of zipper behind him then sensed Duo hovering over him, both hands planted on either side of his head. The familiar blunt tip poked between his bottom's cheeks as he felt Duo breathing so closely at his ear. "Who do you belong to?"

"You, Master," Heero answered firmly and got the prize delivered straight into his puckering hole. He moaned as he felt Duo's cock sliding inside him, expanding his inner tissues and touching him in the deepest places. Teeth nipped at his earlobe and tongue lapped at the bruises they made. Heero squirmed as the ministration sent pleasure straight to his groin. He unconsciously raised his hip and took his Master's cock deeper into him.

A growl was Heero's only warning, which didn't help him much since in the next second, his Master was slamming in and out of him in a frenzied pace. Heero moaned as his prostate was prodded, trying to hold his own orgasm.

"You're mine, Kitten."

Thrust

"Mine."

Thrust Thrust Thrust

"Always yours, Master. Always," Heero gasped the words out as his passage was pounded by what felt like a machine gun. He tried to maintain his hands but found that he couldn't concentrate on two things at once. Knowing it was more important to keep his cock from exploding, Heero gave away his hands and his chest fell onto the bed. The highest part of him was now his ass, which was banged by his Master.

Heero closed his eyes and focused on his Master's movement inside him.

In Out In Out

Passing his puckered ring

Prodding his prostate

In Out In Out

Using him

Claiming him

"Master..." Heero whined as he felt he was near the edge. His inner muscles tightened around Duo's cock, serving as a sign for his Master.

"Do not come. You don't have the right," Duo barked and slammed into his slave hard to hilt. His body tensed then arched backward as he poured his pleasure inside his slave. Meanwhile Heero just laid still and waited patiently for his Master to finish filling him. He could feel the warm substance coating his inner wall, trailing into the depth of him.

"Do you know what slave training consists of?" Duo whispered roughly some time later.

"Pleasure."

Duo licked his slave's cheek in a way that made Heero tremble. He then nipped at the Japanese boy's earlobe and whispered in false happy tone.

"And punishment."

Heero gasped in horror and his eyes widened at the realization of what he would have to endure next.

~*~*~*~*~

Beep

Beep Beep

Wufei stared at his videophone's monitor in irritation. What the hell were Duo and Heero doing that they couldn't answer after the third ring. Heero wasn't hurt too badly, was he? He didn't need any consoling over such little wounds, did he?

Before his mind thought further about what the word "consoling" involved, the monitor revealed Duo's face. Wufei blinked as he noticed the serious expression that rarely appeared on the braided boy.

"What's up, Chang?"

Chang. Not Wufei. Duo was obviously not in his usual cheerful mode. Anxiety prodded inside him as he tried to think what could make Duo so serious. Was it Heero?

"Chang?" Duo asked again with slight hints of annoyance.

"Sorry, is Heero okay?"

Duo blinked. "Of course he is fine. Is that all you want to ask and disturb me in the middle of my work on him?"

Work on him. Wufei went red when he realized he had interrupted Duo's 'consoling'. He'd better make this quick before he became as red as tomato. "No, Une wants you two to come to the office early in the morning for emergency meeting."

"Why?"

"Ross has confessed his crime and motive. It seems that we are having quite a big trouble because of him."

"Roger. Is that all?"

"Yes, I .."

"See you tomorrow, Chang."

Wufei looked at his now black monitor in bewilderment. He shook his head and then went back to his desk, muttering something about bunny rabbits.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't do it at home what Duo did to Heero or Heero did to Duo in this fic. I write this based on half fiction and half the truth. So if you want to know the whole truth, go find a good BDSM site or gay site whichever you want to know in this fic.

"Sorry for the interruption, Kitten. Now, where were we?" Duo swung the paddle playfully.

"Twe...twenty one..." Heero whimpered to the bed sheet. He was on his knees and shoulders, hips raised high on the air for the punishment. His ass was already pink from the spanking and between the cheeks, snuggled the wide butt plug that his Master usually used to keep his seed in him. "Please Master, I won't let myself get hurt again."

"I'm counting on to that. To reinforce your resolve, name three mistakes you had done in this morning's event and how you should act without damaging my property instead. I won't stop spanking until you've said those three mistakes." That said, Duo started hitting the offering ass.

"Ah.... " Heero gasped and tried hard to think about the answers between the rain of blows his ass was bearing. "Mas... Master........ please."

"Three mistakes, Kitten," Duo's tone suggested he hurried to answer or the spanking would get worse.

Heero whimpered as his brain thought of his mistakes. "I should... I should have waited until the car stopped and watched the traffic before jumping down."

"That's right," Duo delivered a particularly hard smack. "Try to remember that next time. Now, the second mistake."

"Uhm..." Heero thought frantically while his ass felt like a meat in a well done state from the rapid spanking. "I shouldn't have confronted him straight from the front. I should have taken the nearest cover and sneaked up to him slowly."

"Good." Another hard smack kissed his reddened buttocks. "Now, the third one."

"Uh...." Heero hesitated before answering. "I should have considered whether there was another shooter besides Ross."

"Right." Duo gave him another hard spank. "And what would you do if there really had been another shooter?"

"I..." Heero swallowed. "I...... would have taken care of Ross first...."

"And get yourself killed by the second shooter, therefore losing me, My slave. Wrong answer, Kitten," Duo glowered at his slave and changed his paddle's target.

Heero yelped as the paddle hit the end of the butt plug between his cheeks. The impact sent the plug deeper into him, prodding his inner tissues. "Master, please..."

"The answer is simple, yet you never thought of it," Duo spoke as he kept spanking his moaning slave. "You have me, Kitten. Try to get it sunk into your head. You're not alone in fighting anymore. I will protect you as you do me. You. Have. Me." The last three words were each delivered after a hard blow on red buttocks, accompanied by Heero's yelp on every strike. Duo delivered the last blow so hard that it echoed in the bedroom. While his slave was whimpering on the bed, Duo lowered the paddle and sat down. He stroked Heero's head gently for a while before gathering his sobbing slave onto his lap. Heero squirmed and tried not to put more weight than necessary on his poor ass, curling up against Duo on his side.

"Have you learned your lesson?" The question was delivered in a caring and gentle tone that made Heero curl up even more.

"I have. I won't make the same mistakes again, Master," Heero hoped he sounded sincere and sorry enough. "I won't let anybody injure this body of yours."

"Yes, this is mine," Duo hugged his Kitten possessively. "All mine."

His throbbing bottom didn't make Heero numb of the delighted shudder that coursed in him at his Master's possessive statement. He quivered as he felt his Master's hands on his bandaged thigh and arm, stroking them tenderly. His Master's care and concern were showed through the caress and the pain on his ass.

"Your litany," Duo spoke huskily.

"I'm your slave," Heero answered automatically. "Yours to use, to punish, and to love."

"That's right. Mine to love, to care," Duo placed a kiss on his forehead. "Mine always."

Yes, his Master loved him. He should have had protected himself better because he was his Master's cherished property. Heero closed his eyes and let himself enjoy his Master's kindness, feeling nothing more perfect than being on Duo's lap and within his arms.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Yuy, are your wounds so serious?" That was what Wufei blurted out first as he welcomed Heero and Duo to the meeting room. He had been the only person in the room, and now that both young men entered, it made the three of them.

Walking behind Duo, Heero frowned a little. "The injuries are very minor. Why did you ask?"

"You walk slower than usual and you are tensed as if you were holding in pain." A red tinge adorned Wufei's cheek as he realized what sort of action could make Heero act in this manner.

"I'm fine," Heero answered sharply and took a glance at his Master who had seated himself next to Wufei and was sporting a smirk at Wufei's answer. Duo was really an evil sadistic Master, Heero concluded for the xxth-time in the weeks since he had become his slave. This morning hadn't started out well either when his Master announced that he would get twelve smacks on his still throbbing butt as a reminder not to injure his Master's property again. He didn't think his butt would recover anytime soon.

"Morning," Dorothy greeted him as she passed and took a seat across Duo and Wufei.

Aware that he was standing right at the entrance, Heero went to an empty seat next to his Master and slowly lowered himself on the unfortunately hard surface. Wearing clothes after his ass being blistered so thoroughly was not a pleasant sensation. He was painfully aware of how many times his pants brushed against his spanked flesh as he walked down and how much pressure he put on his poor bottom when he sat down. The best way to lighten the pain in his ass was to stand up and wear nothing at all, but of course he couldn't do that in a meeting room full of so many people. And why the hell did they have to gather so damn early today?

"Sorry to keep you all waiting," Une spoke up as she entered the room, followed by several more Preventers in various ranks. Heero noticed that Sally was absent, but that Davis Grant was there. The blonde man looked smug as always. Heero scowled as he winced from the pain on his poor butt. He scowled even deeper when realized how Grant eyed him in a way Heero didn't recognize, let alone like it.

After everyone had taken their seat, Une cleared her throat.

"Good morning, Agents. We gather here in this emergency meeting to plan a mission for an incident which occurred yesterday." She looked around and held everybody's gaze for a few seconds before continuing. "As most of you know, Agent Maxwell and Agent Yuy captured a sniper on yesterday morning. The sniper turned out to be Ross, the man who previously held Yuy's position in Preventer's Programming and Hacking Division. After being interrogated by Wufei and others, Ross finally confessed his crimes." She stopped to take a breath and opened the folder she had brought with her. "According to this report, Ross admitted that he had been leaking information about our mobile suit factory demolishing mission to someone who then would arrive first, before us, at the mobile suit factory and collect what mobile suits left there and the engineers as well - if there was any."

Heero frowned at Une's revelation. Collecting mobile suits meant someone was trying to gather military forces, and it didn't bode well for peace. 99% of people's purpose in gathering mobile suits was to force their own will - thus starting another war, while the remaining 1% was to use the mobile suit's parts to build some safe machinery, which is a rare thing to do. And judging from the way that person used to obtain the information, Heero was 100% sure that this person wanted it for his own greediness. Damn, just when he had finally found his place in this world, someone was threatening to destroy it. Heero's eyes became determined as he swore not to let anyone destroy what happiness he had gained with Duo.

"As you all can conclude, someone is trying to build a big military force," Wufei continued from where Une had stopped. "Ross was afraid that his crime would be revealed when he found out that Agent Yuy was the one who replaced him. For your information, Agent Yuy is very skilled in hacking and programming. Ross knew this, too, and decided to silence Agent Yuy before he could smell anything wrong. Unfortunately, he failed. We tried to get the name of the man behind all this, yet Ross knew very little of him. It appears that this man is very tricky and calculated in his moves."

"What did he tell you about this man?" Duo inquired.

Wufei scrunched his face slightly and looked at Une who nodded and addressed the agents. "Ross is gay and he has a Master-slave relationship with this man."

Heero blinked and his ear became twice sharper at the mention of 'Master-slave'.

"Ross met him in a BDSM club and since then, he has been serving him like a slave, literally," Une looked slightly uncomfortable, "...which includes serving his sexual needs."

Some Preventers also shifted uncomfortably in their seats.

"Now, since Agent Grant here is familiar with this kind of lifestyle, he will explain to you about the basics," Une gestured to the blonde man.

Grant? Familiar with Master-slave lifestyle? Heero blinked and glanced to the left at his Master who raised his eyebrow in return, telling him that Duo knew nothing about this blonde. Curiosity satisfied, Heero glanced back to Grant, who had started his lecture.

"BDSM which stands for Bondage Discipline Sadism and Masochism refers more to sexual interaction, so you all can imagine what kind of games they have in a BDSM contest. First, I want you to know that this Master-slave lifestyle Ross has is not forbidden, though not many people approve it. We shorten the name into M/s. This is a consensual relationship where one agrees to become a slave for the other. Just like its name, slaves serve their Masters as valets, servants, or whatever the Masters want them to be, including sexual partners. Remember that these slaves are willing to do all these jobs. But when it's done non-consensually, it's called rape and abuse, which is not part of this lifestyle. There's a thin line which separated consensual and nonconsensual abuse, so most people who are in this relationship must have some contracts made between parties in order to ensure their consent. For your information, this S/M relationship is rarely established nowadays." Grant paused to take a breath while Heero's eyebrow shot out at the last sentence. Rare? If only Grant had known there had been an S/M pair in this room right now.

"We usually are in a milder relationship, a dominance-submission type, shortened as D/s. In this kind of relationship, the submissive one is called bottom or sub, while the dominant one is top or Dom - Dominatrix for female. The differences are the subs can negotiate about the kind of services and punishments allowed in their relationship, as well as the engagement period. Or to make it short, they can negotiate almost anything. If they can't bear the Doms' treatment, they will issue their safeword. On the other hand, slaves can't negotiate and rarely have safeword. They have to trust their Masters not to abuse them."

Obviously, Heero snorted. If he could negotiate, his ass wouldn't have been on fire like this!

"D/s relationship can last in a few hours or a few days, depends on the negotiation, while M/s relationship is a 24/7 matter. 24/7 stands for 24 hours a day, 7 days a week. Basically, 24/7 means that the slaves live together with their Masters. M/s couple usually comes from D/s couple who wants a serious commitment and long term relationship. The trick to distinguish which one is sub and which one is slave is quite easy. The Subs wear neck collars only when their Doms order them to, while slaves wear them all the time, regardless of the situation. Why? Because neck collars symbolize ownerships, therefore, never to be removed. It serves as a wedding ring, telling other Masters that the slave is taken. If you meet someone who never takes off their collars, they're most certainly slaves."

Heero had to shift at that. He suddenly was aware of the weight of his collar. Although he knew his collar was hidden by his shirt and tie, he still felt quite naked, as if someone could have looked through his shirt.

"I'm in a D/s relationship myself and enjoy this kind of lifestyle very much and so do others. You might be surprised to know how many people fancy this kind of lifestyle."

When Grant finished his explanation, more Preventers looked uncomfortable in their seats. Une had to clear her throat to gain their attention. "Now that you know the basics, let's get on with the meeting. We will have difficulties in capturing Ross' Master who from now on we'll refer to as Snake. Snake always wears a mask whenever he is with Ross so he never knows his face. The only hint Ross can give us was that Snake promised to bring him to the BDSM contest he is sponsoring."

"Well, then we can locate this BDSM contest and capture the sponsor right away," One female Preventer pointed in.

"Not that easy," Wufei answered her. "We found the contest venue and the sponsor. But we also found out that there are actually three of them. They are very rich and have great influence in the world. One wrong step could very well be the start of a war. Therefore, we must find out which of the sponsors is our suspect and get some evidence of his crimes. Ross told us that Snake always brings the documents contained the mobile suit information anywhere."

"Including into this BDSM contest," Duo stated thoughtfully. "With their money and influence, these sponsors must have great security around them. But in the contest venue, the security might be less."

"Correct," Une nodded. "So, our mission here is to disguise as couples, enter this contest, approach the sponsors, and find and capture Snake, along with the proof. With agent Grant's help, we will appoint which one of you is Master look alike and which one is slave look alike, and then have you paired. We hope to send as many couples as we can to increase this mission's success rate." She looked around before continuing. "For those of you who aren't the field and infiltration agents, I am sure that you must be wondering why you are assigned to this mission."

The agents nodded while Heero looked thoughtful. "I think I can guess it, Ma'am."

"Yes, maybe you can. After all, It has something to do with Ross," Une smiled slightly. "Please elaborate your theory, Agent Yuy."

"I have been sorting through the mess Ross created. He must have done it on purpose so that his replacement wouldn't notice some leaked documents," Heero recalled what he did yesterday. "One of the documents I sorted through contains the detailed list and information regarding our spies, field and infiltration agents."

"And Ross confessed that he had given the copy of that list to Snake," Une announced unhappily. "We have warned the agents on the list to be very cautious. However, we can't send them for the mission since Snake will probably recognize them." She then looked at Duo and Heero. "You two are the best Preventer agents with infiltration and field work history we have. Agent Maxwell, Agent Yuy, I know you don't want to be part of field mission, but I hope you will volunteer for this one. This mission's goal is to get some evidence so we can capture Snake officially."

Heero glanced at Duo who was looking back at him, hoping his eyes could convey his feelings. Official capture meant that there was no order for assassination. If they could gather the evidence, a war could possibly be prevented and the peace he had finally found wouldn't be taken away. "I want to join, Duo," He said lowly so only Duo could hear.

Duo looked straight at him and smiled slightly. "Me, too." He then turned to Une. "We'll take the mission, Chief."

"Thank you, Agents," Une smiled gratefully and looked at other Preventers. "I know that some of you must feel uncomfortable with this mission as it requires a lot of sacrifices, including sex. You are permitted to leave this meeting room if you feel that you cannot take the mission."

Some Preventers shifted and looked around as Heero counted how may people stayed in the room. There were nine of them. He assumed Une wouldn't join the mission, so it left him with eight Preventers: Duo, himself, Wufei, Dorothy, Grant, and three other females. That made four males and four females. He looked around and saw no one leaving the room, indicating that they all agreed to carry out the mission. Heero frowned as his mind pointed out an interesting fact that the Preventers can be arranged into four het couples. There was no way he would let any female touch him. His butt had suffered enough!

Suddenly the egg inside him vibrated. Fortunately, Heero managed to stifle his surprised gasp and endured the vibration for the whole minute. What a nice timing, as if it had reminded him of whom he belonged to, Heero thought sarcastically.

"Thank you so much for your cooperation. I really appreciate it," Une's voice jerked Heero out of his thought. He looked around and saw no one leaving their seats. "Agent Grant will sort you out now. Agent Grant, if you please..."

"Thank you, Chief," The blonde man nodded and opened the notebook he had brought with him. "I was told about this yesterday, so I spent time digging out your data and studying your personalities."

Heero remained silent and watched Grant curiously, wondering how the man could determine which one is Master and which one is slave. He, himself couldn't and he wondered whether Duo could or not. One thing for sure, Duo couldn't tell he was a slave until he gave himself to Duo.

"Agent Catalonia," Grant looked to his right where Dorothy was sitting. "You'll act as the dominant one."

The blonde girl nodded her acceptance. No one was surprised at the designation. Dorothy had quite icy demeanor that gave her an authoritarian aura.

"Agent Chang," Grant looked at the Chinese Preventer. "You're the submissive one."

"What?!" Wufei sputtered. "I'm not a slave!"

"Please, calm down. I sort you into slave category based on your character," Grant was obviously prepared for Wufei's outburst. "You hate failures and like to have everything in order. This characterization will help you carry out orders from your Dom. You always calculate your moves in every mission so you have no problem to hide it behind your act as a slave. However, sometimes you can also be very emotional that you need someone to hold you back. Your Dom will help you with that."

Grant's analysis appeared to be quite accurate that Wufei couldn't protest. "....... fine."

"Thank you for your cooperation, Agent Chang," Grant nodded and looked down at his notebook again. "Next, Agent Haakon, you're a Dom."

The black haired woman, who was sitting on Grant's right, nodded her acceptance. Grant continued with his sorting. "Agent Klein, you are a sub."

The blonde woman on Heero's right made a sound of protest but admitted her position better than Wufei did. Next, Grant pointed agent Lind, who was on Klein's right, as a Dom. Lind was the oldest Preventer among the eight of them. She was in her late twenties and had green eyes and brown hair. Watching her calm agreement on her position, Heero concluded that no one would object if they were appointed as Masters. Of course they wouldn't, a Master wouldn't get spanked, Heero muttered inwardly. The Preventers left to be sorted were Duo and him, yet Heero knew well who would end up as a sub. His poor ass throbbed in reminding him of his position.

"Agent Maxwell, you're a sub."

That sentence jerked Heero out of his mourning. Surely he heard it wrong? Heero blinked repeatedly and looked at his Master. Judging from the wide eyes Duo sported, Heero was sure that he heard it right.

Grant had pointed his sadistic Master as a sub!!!

His possessive and demanding Master was going to be a slave!!!

Heero felt giggles bubbling up in his throat and quickly repressed it into chuckles which he couldn't help escaping from his mouth.

"Why do you think I'm suitable as the submissive one, Agent Grant?" Duo asked in deliberate indifference while he shot Heero a glare. Heero didn't need an expert to translate it. He stopped his chuckles and schooled his face into blank expression. It wouldn't do good to have his ass spanked so soon for provoking his Master.

"Agent Maxwell, you're a cheerful and easy going person," Grant explained. "With your long hair and slender body, you fit perfectly as the sub candidate."

Duo raised an eyebrow. "So, you sort us by our body size and hair length?"

"No, not at all. Take me as example. I maybe taller than you but I'm a sub as well," Grant calmly announced his position then gestured towards Heero. "While Agent Yuy here, despite his slender form, is a Dom. As I have said, I studied your behaviors first. I know it's hard for a man to accept himself more suitable as a slave role, but it's quite common. There's nothing to be ashamed of."

Heero didn't hear Grant's last two sentences. His mind stopped suddenly as he apprehended that he had been assigned as a Dom. Disbelief was what he felt first before the irony came to him. He was very amused with the turn of events that he forgot about his sore butt. He was a Dom! And Duo was a sub! Heero didn't know whether he should grin or laugh. Either Grant wasn't too experienced in this area or Duo and he were pretty good at hiding the nature of their relationship. Heero wondered how the blonde agent would react if he knew the Dom he appointed had been fucked twice this morning by the so-perfect-sub-Duo.

"Agent Yuy."

Heero blinked and looked at Grant who smiled rather lewdly at him. "The contest is open for gay, lesbian, and straight couples. Since you are a Dom and I'm a sub, I think we can..."

"No."

Heero blinked as he and Duo simultaneously said the word. Duo recovered quicker though, and glared at Grant. "Heero is mine, Grant," The tone Duo used was very possessive, making Heero shuddered in arousal.

Grant protested. "Surely for the mission..."

"Agent Grant," Une interrupted in. "Agent Yuy and Agent Maxwell are in a intimate relationship. Since Agent Maxwell is appointed as a sub and Agent Yuy as a Dom, I think it's best to have them stayed as a couple instead of have them paired with other agents."

Heero could feel his face threatening to twist into a snicker at the mention of him being a Dom and quickly made it expressionless when he caught the dark look Duo sent him. It wouldn't do good to show his amusement now. If only they knew what he was wearing beneath his shirt and pants........

"If you say so, Chief..." Grant spoke grudgingly and turned to Wufei. "Agent Chang, then...."

"No, I'm straight," Wufei snapped at him, clearly still objecting of being a sub.

"I'm straight, too. And a Dom. I'll be your partner, Chang," Dorothy spoke casually, but her words surprised the Chinese Preventer greatly. Heero could hear Wufei's head snapping as he turned to look at the blonde woman.

"What..." Wufei started protesting but Une interrupted again, telling him that they were a good pair. Heero observed the rest two agents. Agent Klein and agent Lind agreed to become a pair so that left Grant with Agent Haakon. The blonde man looked crestfallen that he had to be paired with a female. Well, Heero certainly wasn't feeling sorry. He preferred not to risk his ass, literally.

"Now that we have decided the couples, let's talk about the mission itself. It will start from now on as the contest is opening in two weeks. You will use these two weeks to perfect your disguises. The details, time and venue will be sent to your emails. Any question?" Une looked around.

"Can't we disguise as maids instead of couples?" Agent Haakon issued the question.

Une shook her head negatively. "Unfortunately, no. Ross told us that all the staff for this contest were recruited from the slaves the sponsors have. You'll then have to disguise as their subs and in my opinion, that's more dangerous since we can't predict how the sponsors treat their slaves. You can be ordered to serve other Doms sexually, be passed around to pleasure them..... " Une grimaced. "No, I think it's a lot safer to have you as couples. That way, the Doms can watch over the subs."

No one protested at the decision after the bad image Une had painted on them.

"Any more question? No? Good, I thank you for your cooperation, Agents. Your work will be taken care by others while you're performing this mission. Use these two weeks to discuss with your partner about behaving as a couple and get comfortable around each other. Also, do some research or ask Agent Grant for further information regarding this D/s lifestyle in order to perfect your disguise. We'll meet again on the last day before the contest begins for final check up and instruction. Dismissed."

Thus said, Heero stood up. Slowly of course, since his ass still needed extra attention. He watched Une leaving the room. Dorothy motioned for Wufei to follow her, which was obliged by the Chinese Preventer sullenly. Agent Klein and Lind approached Grant. Heero guessed that they wanted to ask about lesbian D/s relationship. He glanced at Duo who was heading toward the door and quickly followed his Master.

He wouldn't want to miss his Master's reaction to this assignment.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't do it at home what Duo did to Heero or Heero did to Duo in this fic. I write this based on half fiction and half the truth. So if you want to know the whole truth, go find a good BDSM site or gay site whichever you want to know in this fic.

However, of all Duo’s reactions that Heero could imagine, laughing was never any of them. His Master laughed hard in the car on their way home. Heero looked at his Master in astonishment from his passenger seat. "Master?"

As the laughter ebbed, Duo turned his head and grinned at his slave. "Did you see Wufei's expression when he heard that he was assigned as a sub? I had wished I had my camera at that time."

An image of Wufei sputtering with eyes wide in disbelief came back to Heero's mind. He couldn't help but grinning. "He must have thought that he would be a Master."

Duo snorted as he kept his eyes back on the road. "Although he was married once, he is probably the most innocent among us five. It's hard to make an instant master out of an innocent one."

Heero nodded and tried to remain silent, however, his curiosity still won."What will you do about your assignment, Master?"

"What do you mean?"

"Will you pretend to be my sub?"

Duo raised an eyebrow as he glanced to his slave. "What do you think?"

Heero wasn't prepared to receive that kind of response. He looked at his Master for a long time,trying to figure out. With long hair and slim figure, Duo would probably be mistaken as a sub at a first glance, just like Grant’s comment. However, the confidence and control that Duo radiated were master material. It was true that Duo was a cheerful and outgoing person, but since Heero knew from reading that there were cheerful and outgoing Doms, these two traits couldn't be used for categorizing. Moreover, despite their outgoing and cheerful appearance, these Doms are often strict to their subs, and in his own case, also sadistic. Heero added the last two words sarcastically.

He was so engrossed with his thought that he didn't realize they had arrived at their apartment. It was his Master's voice which jerked him up from his thought.

"Kitten. You can continue your thoughts in the apartment later," Duo chuckled as he headed towards the elevator. Heero quickly got out of the car and followed his Master. They didn't talk in the elevator since there were two other people there, so it gave Heero more times to mull over his Master's assignment. Once they got into the apartment, he was ready to state his opinion about it. But his Master beat him to action. Within seconds after the door was closed, Heero found himself being shoved against it. He yelped in pain as his sore ass came in contact with the solid door.

"Mas...hmph.."

Duo silenced him with a kiss. Heero relented and opened his mouth to give access to his Master. The tongues quickly came in battle while he felt Duo's body was pressed against his. That made his ass being pushed against the door, which caused him to squirm at the biting pain. However, Heero enjoyed the kiss too much to protest for his poor ass.

"Turn around and bare your ass, Kitten," Duo muttered when he broke the kiss.

Knowing it was an order, Heero made no protest and turned around. He then lowered his pants and boxer and bent forward, putting his hands on the door and offering his ass. He heard rustles of clothes before he finally felt his Master behind him.

"I wonder how Grant will react if he sees the Dom he pointed is about to be fucked by the sub," Duo said nonchalantly as he pried his slave's butt open and pulled out the egg vibrator.

Heero took a sharp intake of breath as the egg left him. He didn't have time to feel empty though because his Master's hard cock quickly replaced it. Heero moaned as the cock slid inside him swiftly. It stopped midway, then pulled out.

Heero whimpered, wanting to feel the full length of the cock.

"The Dom is hungry for my cock, huh," Duo chuckled and thrust forward, burying his cock to the hilt inside his slave. Heero sighed in satisfaction and contracted his inner muscles against the hard cock. Duo chuckled again. "Look at you, so eager to be used. I really wonder how Grant could point you as a Dom, Kitten."

"I don't ahh..." Heero suddenly forgot what he wanted to say, as his Master started withdrawing.

"Let's not talk about the blondie. I prefer hearing you moan my name and plea, " Duo pushed forward, burying his cock back into his slave.

Heero gasped as his prostate was being prodded, sending him pleasure. At the same time, his sore ass was pressed against his Master's groin. Pain and pleasure mingled in him, heightening the sensation. He totally forgot about their conversation. The only thing that mattered was now his Master’s hard cock, which was pounding into him. It felt so good to have it filling him, expanding his tight passage.

A hand closed around his abandoned arousal, causing Heero to cry out at the additional pleasure. It squeezed and rubbed him in time with the thrusts on his backside. Every rub made him jerk up and thus tighten his inner muscles against the sliding arousal. Pleasure coursed in his body as Heero felt he was getting closer to ecstasy. His conditioning worked too well as Heero found his mouth opened and pleaded, "Master... I can't.... please..."

"You can come, Kitten," Duo gave the permission at the same time he squeezed his slave's cock.

That instantly brought Heero over the edge. He cried out as pleasure blinded his eyes. His inner muscles tightened even more. He was vaguely aware of his Master slamming his cock deep inside while he came over his Master's hand. There was a roar of completion behind him before Heero felt something warm was being shot inside him. His Master had come. It brought him pleasure to know that he had served his Master well. Heero sighed and let himself sink into the white haze of pleasure.

When he was finally aware of his surroundings, he felt his Master's lips on his neck, marking here and there. The soft cock of his Master was still inside him, and Heero felt strangely delightful at that. He purred as Duo put yet another hickey on him. "Master..."

"Finally decided to join the world of living, Kitten?" Duo chuckled against his neck, causing Heero to shudder as he felt his Master's breaths brushed against his sensitive skin. He then felt his Master withdrew, pulling the soft cock out of him. Heero growled in protest and pushed back, trying to take the cock back inside.

"I really wonder how a hungry cock slave like you could be appointed as a Dom." Duo's voice was full with amusement. Despite his slave's protest, he withdrew completely and slapped the still red ass. Though he did it playfully, the slap was enough to make his Kitten gasp. "So, what do you think about the assignment?"

Heero turned around and regarded his Master solemnly. "In my opinion, you can be a sub if you want to. But I prefer that we switch our position, Master."

"Don't you want to be a Dom for a while?"

Heero shook his head. "I entertained the idea for a while, but I think the mission will be much better carried if we are in our suitable position."

"You only think for mission's advantage?" Duo inquired, watching his seed trail down his slave's naked thighs.

Heero blushed, not aware of how disheveled he was, shirt opened and pants around his ankles. "That...........and I like serving you, Master."

That admission earned him a very satisfying kiss. Heero was swaying when Duo finally released his mouth.

"I'm proud of you, Kitten." Duo smiled. "It's true that I can be a sub but I don't enjoy it as much as being a Dom. Of course, there's no way in hell I'll let you be a Dom for this mission. God knows how many men will paw you on the first sight." He grabbed Heero around the waist and pulled the slave against him. Heero gasped as Duo's fingers prodded at his cum-leaking-opening. "You're mine. No one touches you without my permission."

Hearing the possessive tone, Heero felt strangely happy. He rested against his Master submissively. "Yours Master. Always yours."

"Yes, mine." Duo growled possessively and dragged his startled slave toward the bedroom. They didn't come out until it was late in the afternoon.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I wonder how Wufei copes up with his assignment," Duo spoke absentmindedly as he typed on his laptop. They just finished the dinner.

"One thing I'm sure, Master. He is not on his four to be a table for your laptop," Heero sulked from where he was standing on his hands and knees, with Duo's laptop perched on his bare back. His cat accessories had been put back in place once Duo finished using him.

"Don't complain, Kitten," Duo playfully rubbed Heero's nearest cat ear.

Heero moaned at the vibration inside him. He already forgot what he wanted to say next, let alone complaining. He became a quiet table for the laptop for half an hour until his curiosity won again.

"Master?" Heero dared himself to ask since his Master didn't order him to be silent.

"Hmmm?"

"I know you won't lie directly so how are you going to tell Une about us exchanging our position?"

Heero heard his Master chuckle.

"Simple, Kitten. I'm not going to tell her."

"Nani?" Heero's head shot up, causing his position as table lopsided.

SMACK!

"OW"

"I give you permission to talk, not to move, Kitten."

"Sorry, Master." Heero hurried fixing his position."How can you not tell Une about this? This is Preventer’s mission, Master. She'll be furious when she knows we ignore our appointed positions."

"She won't if we manage to accomplish this mission completely."

"How about the others then? They'll be surprised when they see us on the contest."

"That's a good thing. They will appear fascinated with us, well, with you especially, so that no one will suspect about any connection among us in the contest later."

Heero grudgingly admitted that his Master was right. "You have thought about all these matters, haven't you, Master?"

"Of course." Duo patted his slave's pink bottom."These two weeks will be harder for you. I have to train you more so you'll behave well when we are out for the competition. For a start, you aren't allowed to come "

"Nani?" Heero's head shot up again.

SMACK! SMACK!

Heero yelped and hurriedly corrected his position. "Sorry, Master."

"You’d better, or I'll keep you as table for one whole day."

"I'll be good." Heero said quickly and managed to keep his head down. He addressed his next question to the floor. "What are you doing on the laptop actually, Master?"

"Managing the chat room." Duo replied with ease."There are some Doms and subs joining our group tonight."

Heero sulked more. It figured that while he was suffering, his sadistic Master happily chatted with other masters. "How could you be one of the admins there?"

Duo snorted. "I'm the founder, Kitten."

"You?!" Heero was startled. The group where he met Duo was quite famous among BDSM people. "How come?"

"I didn't find any group that put the safety of both Doms and subs on their first priority. That fact disturbed me, so I built the group. I never thought it would expand to be this big," Duo spoke as he typed.

"You manage it alone?"

"Of course not. There are several chosen people who helped me do it. Ah!"

Heero heard his Master chuckling. "What happened, Master?"

"Pedophile_Lover here offered to buy you for ten thousands credits when I said that you are very cute and boyish." Heero made a face and was about to retort his opinion about the perverted man when his Master exclaimed happily, "Perfect. There'll be a party in Lord X's residence tomorrow. It's a good timing for your debut, Kitten."

"Debut?!" Heero repeated the word in surprise. He thankfully managed to keep still though, so his ass was safe for a moment.

"I'm going to officially introduce you as my slave in Lord X's party tomorrow,” Duo tapped on his slave's backside thoughtfully. "It'll be an advantage for our mission as well. I'm sure some of Lord X's guests will enroll in the contest too. So by introducing you, they won't suspect that we are undercover agents when we meet them later in the contest."

"But.." Heero, who had always been calm and focus even when being confronted by hundreds of OZ mobile suits, was now feeling nervous and panicked. He felt like he was surrounded by hundred of Masters. "I'm not ready yet, Master!"

"That's for me to decide. And I decided that you are," Duo delivered a playful slap on his slave's bottom. "Have confidence on yourself, Kitten."

"But..."

"I think you have talked enough for today." Duo cut in as he delivered another slap on the pink bottom. "No more words from you or this cute butt will suffer for every word you say."

Heero quieted immediately, knowing well what was in store for him if he insisted to keep talking. He still wanted to protect his poor ass from his Master's evil paddle. Although there were so many questions that he wanted to ask, he would have to wait.

He still loved his ass after all.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't do it at home what Duo did to Heero or Heero did to Duo in this fic. I write this based on half fiction and half the truth. So if you want to know the whole truth, go find a good BDSM site or gay site whichever you want to know in this fic.

"Heero."

Heero blinked and looked around to see a man around his fifty standing near him in white suits. He didn't recognize him. "Who are you?"

The man blankly looked at him. "Don't you recognize me?"

Heero frowned. "No. Who are you?"

The man opened his white jacket. Suddenly he saw blood covering his inner shirt, right  
before his heart. "You did this to me, didn't you remember?"

"NO!" Heero stared horridly as the man before him started rotting into a corpse with hollow eyes and decayed skin.

"You killed me." The man reached out to Heero.

"NOOOOOOO!!!"

Heero's eyes snapped open and were greeted with the ceiling he had been familiar with for the past two weeks. He panted and shuddered, not liking what he was feeling at the moment. The scene before him just now.... It was nothing but a nightmare.

Nothing but a nightmare.

Heero told himself repeatedly and tried to focus his mind on something away from the nightmare. The first thing that came into his mind that he had buried his head in Duo's chest. An arm that wasn't his was draped on his upper body possessively while a leg covered his own legs. At the knowledge that he was in his Master's arms, being held by him, his pounding heart began to slow down. He snuggled closer towards Duo and felt comforted when his butt plug prodded inside him at his movement. That's right, he belonged to Duo. His to be used. His to be punished, and his to be loved. His Master wouldn't let anything happen to his property. The thought calmed and soothed him, chasing the feelings left by the nightmare away.

However, it didn't help to sleep again. Heero didn't want a repeated nightmare, so he stayed with his eyes opened, staring at Duo's smooth chest and savored the feelings of his Master's skin all over him. As he laid in the dark, he contemplated what had just happened.

For the first time since his slavery began, the nightmare appeared. He had been used to it before. It was the same nightmare. Sometimes it came as a middle-aged man and sometimes it came as a little girl. Although Relena said that he was a hero, he felt more like a killer. He had lost counts on how many persons he had killed in order to gain the newfound peace.

Heero wasn't stupid. He knew his guilt sometimes was still bugging him. Added with his trepidation for the upcoming contest and his assignment in a field mission, it wasn't really surprising that he got a nightmare. He was glad to do the assignment, and yet...

"I don't want to kill anymore..." Heero whispered to no one.

"You won't." Came a firm reply from above his head. Heero was startled as he realized Duo was awake. He tried to pull away but Duo's arm and leg tightened their holds on him. "It's just a nightmare, Kitten. You're safe with me." A pair of familiar lips touched his forehead gently. "I'll take care of you. Go to sleep, slave of mine."

Surprisingly, Heero did just that. He felt so serene at hearing his Master's order that once he closed his eyes, he was off to the other world.

In the bed, Duo stroked his slave's hair gently before delivering one last kiss and joined his slave to the world of slumber.

The nightmare wouldn't be able to plan its nails on them now that they had each other to turn to.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Whichever ways Heero hoped to be awakened by, the ringing of phone surely wasn't one of them. Still half awakened, he muttered some expletives in Japanese as he reached for the cordless phone on the nightstand.

"Moshi mo-"

"Yuy! Help me!"

Heero blinked and got instantly awakened and alert. "Chang? What happened?"

"I can't stand that Onna! She put a collar on me while I was sleeping!" Wufei tugged the green steel band around his neck in irritation.

There was a pause on Wufei's end before he heard the Japanese Preventer speaking up.

"You can just rip the collar..."

"The band was made of steel. That Onna locked the collar so I couldn't remove it without ripping my neck off."

"How could you not realize she was putting collar on you?"

"I was sleeping and very exhausted."

There was a rustle of clothes and a squeak before Wufei saw the video screen was activated. Finally Yuy got out of the bed.

"Hey, Wufei," The video screen showed a heart-shaped face with a grin and amusement reflecting on those violet eyes.

"Maxwell!" Wufei glowered. "Where's Yuy?"

"He is a little busy," The once called Shinigami grinned at him. "That green collar looks good on you."

Wufei's glare intensified.

"Now, what was this I heard... Dorothy managed to put the collar on you? And you slept through the night because of exhaustion?" Maxwell's grin got widened. "You didn't take a nap so it ought to be night time when you were sleeping. Yet, Dorothy was there to put the collar. We all know that we didn't do any work yesterday so you couldn't be that exhausted that you weren't aware of her work. Let's see what I can conclude here... Did you go to her apartment and have sex with her through the night, Chang?

"I met her to discuss the mission!" Wufei barked.

"Ah, ah, you're blushing. You must have gone from discussion to practice."

"Shut up, Maxwell. Where's Yuy? I need his strength to break this cursed collar."

"The collar is your own problem, Chang," The braided boy snorted before smiled slyly, looking at something behind the Chinese Preventer. "And I think you have awakened your Mistress with your shout."

Wufei looked over his shoulder to see the blond woman standing, thankfully in nightgown instead of naked. However, the thought of her nakedness was gone when his eyes fell onto the instrument she held on her right hand.

"I don't want to interrupt you two," Duo announced cheerfully. "Alright then, see you two weeks later, Chang, Catalonia."

"Wait, Maxwell!" Wufei screamed frantically, but he quickly turned around at the swishing sound behind him. "Wait, Dorothy... " He took a step back as Dorothy advanced, waving the whip in her hand.

"You have been a bad boy, Wufei."

"No... wait, Onna....Wait!"

Duo disconnected the screen and Wufei's shout stopped at once. "Poor Wufei..." He snickered and looked at the bed where his slave was writhing. Approaching the bed, Duo pointed the remote control in his hand to his slave and the Japanese boy visibly slumped, lying on his side and panting heavily.

"Never thought the butt plug was a vibrator as well, kitten?" Duo sat on the bed and ruffled his slave's hair.

"Wh..why did you do this while I was talking to Wufei, Master?" Heero said weakly, trying to hold out his orgasm. "He could be in danger."

"Relax, Wufei is safe with Dorothy. For your information, I had set the timer so the butt plug would vibrate automatically and wake you up. Too bad that Wufei's call had ruined my surprise."

Ruined or not, Heero didn't think it was a nice surprise for him. But he wisely shut his mouth as his Master's hand sneaked toward his still sore ass.

"Dorothy is a real Dom, isn't she?" Heero muttered.

"How did you know?" Duo said as his hands lazily caressed his slave's buttocks.

"No ordinary woman can make Wufei goes that frantic and desperately asking for my help just in one day."

"That's right," Duo chuckled. "Yes, Dorothy is a Dom. She is one of the mistresses you met in the chat room. Wufei is quite unfortunate to get her as a partner."

"Why so?"

"She just lost her sub and wasn't in her best mood. I think she will really make Wufei her slave. She loves using whip to mark her slave."

Heero shuddered at the information. "I'm glad I chose you, Master."

Duo laughed merrily. The hand dove between his cheeks and pulled out the evil butt plug. Heero couldn't help but moan at the feeling of being emptied.

"On your back, Kitten."

Heero complied and spread his legs wide, welcoming his Master penetration. His mewl and gasp echoed in the room as his Master used him for morning pleasure.

"You may not come." Duo ordered as he thrust in and out of his slave.

Heero nodded, telling his Master that he heard the order. His hands gripped the bed sheet as he fought the pleasure which was trying to bring him to the edge.

"Your litany."

"I'm your slave," Heero gasped as Duo hit his prostate. "Yours to be used, punished and loved." The last word was almost inaudible as his Master's mouth came upon his, devouring him as Duo kept rocking inside. Heero groaned one last time before striving to hold his orgasm. He predicted that he wouldn't be out of the bed soon if his Master enjoyed his body this much.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The order not to come had kept Heero's mind focused in doing his daily tasks. However, when he was finishing his last chore, tidying the bedroom, he was back worrying about the upcoming party. While surveying this lifestyle a few months ago, Heero had read some stories involving parties. He knew that he wasn't allowed to speak to other Masters unless spoken to or being permitted. He also knew that he had to act civil to other slaves. Knowing the party rules didn't make him less nervous, though.

This was Duo he was thinking about. His evil sadistic Master. What would Duo make him do? Would he get clothed or go there naked? Heero shuddered as the thought of Duo giving him to the other Masters for pleasure came into his mind. No, no, Heero shook his head to banish the thought. Duo had said that he was his and his alone. His Master wouldn't share him with anyone else. But party meant entertainment... would his Master entertain his friends by ordering him to suck him in front of the others? Or would his Master take him in public?

SMACK

Heero squeaked at the sting on his sore bottom and turned around to see his Master standing before him. Heero gulped as he noticed his Master frowning. "Master?"

"I called you several times, Kitten," Duo crossed his arms, clearly waiting for an explanation.

"I...I am sorry, Master. I was thinking," Heero bowed his head.

A finger sneaked below his chin and pushed his head up to face his Master. "You're nervous about the party, aren't you?"

Heero nodded slightly, not wanting to shake off the finger on his chin.

"Knowing you, you have already memorized the rules, haven't you?"

Heero nodded again. "I do.... But what do you want me to do, Master? What will you do to me?"

Duo didn't answer. He sat down on the bed instead and gestured his slave to sit on his lap. His face didn't show what he was thinking so Heero nervously sat on his Master's lap, wondering what Duo would do.

"Kitten," Duo put his arms around his slave and caressed him. "It's up to me to do whatever I want to you. I own you."

Heero felt his nipple rings were pulled down simultaneously. He gasped and arched his back.

"You're mine to be used. All you have to do is follow the rules and submit. Let me enjoy you in whatever way I want," Duo spoke near Heero's ear and ended the sentence by licking the delectable earlobe. "Mine."

As his Master proceeded to have a snack on him, Heero tried to quell his anxiety. He belonged to Duo, his to be used as he pleased. He could only trust his Master not to harm him, body and mind. And as Heero thought further about his Master's characters, there was little chance that Duo would make him naked. His Master was very possessive after all.

Kamisama, let his prediction be right....

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It turned out that Kamisama was feeling sadistic today. Heero looked at the mirror and revised his opinion. Kamisama was as sadistic as his Master. True that he wasn't left being naked, but....

Heero glared at the mirror but instead of disappear, the image of a Japanese boy with a collar, an open vest that was designed to show the firm chest and bare navel of its wearer, and very short shorts glared back at him. The clothes were all black, leather, and tight, molding every curves of his body. This couldn't be him! Heero blinked but the image in front of him didn't disappear as he had hoped so.

Kamisama, that vest was more a decoration than a cloth. With a slight movement, it would reveal his nipple rings. The shorts were ultra short that he wondered whether he should call it trunks instead. They were very, very tight like a second skin that Heero felt his ass was still bared to the world. His hard cock was outlined clearly, making him blush at the thought of everyone could easily see how hard he was.

Once he heard the bathroom door opened, Heero turned to the door, wanting to protest to his Master. However, it died in his throat as his eyes fell on his Master, who was wearing red skintight shirt and black leather pants. Duo's long hair was tied instead of braided. Added with black gloves, boots, and an over coat - all made of leather, his Master looked dangerous and utterly sexy.

Heero swallowed as he felt his already tight shorts became tighter.

"I know the clothes will suit you well, Kitten," Duo looked satisfied as he approached his stunned slave. "You're almost perfect."

Heero's eyebrows twitched at his Master's last statement. After being trained to do everything perfectly eversince he could remember, he couldn't accept 'almost perfect' comment, especially when he had willed himself to wear these decoration-purposed-only-clothes. He had to be perfect or nothing at all!

Duo chuckled as if knowing his slave's irritation. He stepped forward to the Japanese boy and caressed the leather-covered ass. "I should add a few things to make you perfect. First," Duo reached inside the drawer in the cupboard next to the mirror. Heero looked in horror as his Master took out a pair of small bells from it.

"Master..."

"A kitten has to wear bells or he could get lost," Duo connected the bells on the little ring in the center of his collar. "This way, I know where you are all the time."

Heero made a face. He had been quite happy when his Master ordered him to remove his ankle bell before changing into his current outfit. He should have known that it was too kind for his Master to do that without any catches. Now, he got two bells instead of one. Any movement he made, even the slightest, would make the bells rang. Kamisama was surely on his Master's side today.

The hand on his buttock traveled lower into the cleft and the fingers touched the outer of his entrance. Heero shuddered at the pressure.

"Have you put the egg inside?"

Heero nodded, afraid if he opened his mouth, he would moan at having his entrance being teased by his Master's fingers. His Master didn't want to show his cat accessories to others so he ordered him to exchange it with the egg he used when he went to work. Heero liked his cat-tail better but felt glad that he didn't have to wear it to the party.

Duo reached into the drawer again and this time took out a lipstick. Heero widened his eyes at the item. "Master..."

"Open your lips, Kitten." Duo turned the lipstick up so it could be used.

Heero considered twisting his head away from the lipstick but a knead on his still-quiet-throbbing bottom convinced him against. So, Heero opened his lips obediently and let his Master applied the lipstick. When Duo was finished, Heero looked at the mirror and saw himself looking back at him with shiny reddish lips. He was mesmerized that how a simple lipstick could change his image drastically. Now, instead of looking like a mere slave, he looked sexy and exotic.

"Now, you're perfect," Duo stated in satisfaction. He took his slave's face and caressed the soft cheek slowly. "You're going to make all people in the party envy me."

Heero leaned slightly into the caress and looked at his Master. Duo's violet eyes were bright with pride and satisfaction. Heero's heart fluttered happily as he realized that he had made his Master pleased and proud. Putting his hand over Duo's hand on his cheek, Heero nuzzled the gentle hand. "They'll envy you because I belong to you?"

"Correct. They can only watch from afar while I can do anything I want to you," His Master spoke in hushed tone. Heero assumed that it was from straining not to jump straight at him. The hands on his cheeks slowly traveled down, caressing every inch of his neck and shoulders, then sneaked beneath his vest to capture his nipple rings. "Mine." Duo growled as he pulled on the rings.

Heero gasped and arched his back. The bells on his collar rang loudly.

"My Kitten,." Duo smiled and released the rings. He ushered his slave out to the living room. "We better go now before I lose control and use you right away."

Personally, Heero had hoped for his Master to lose control and pounce into him. That way, they would be late into the party and probably wouldn't make it there. Sadly, his Master seemed to keep his control in check quite well.

"Oh, wait here," Duo exclaimed suddenly and turned around, heading back into the bedroom. He was soon out again and this time had something white in his hands.

"I almost forgot this coat. Here put it on."

Heero took the white long coat and put it on. It was thick and long enough to cover him from neck to ankles. With this coat, no one would know about his nothing-left-to-imagination clothes inside. Heero didn't need to ask his Master to understand the reason. They wouldn't want to attract attention, especially traffic policemen, when heading toward the party.

His Master looked at him and smiled. "You look pure in it."

Heero snorted. "One thing I don't is looking pure, Master. My hands had killed many...."

A hand on his mouth stopped his sentence.

"Stop it," Duo spoke firmly as he let go of Heero's mouth and cupped his cheek. "Don't blame yourself too much. You did what you had to do back then. You're the one who brought us this peaceful era, Heero."

Duo had called him by his name this time. Heero felt warmth swirled inside him. He leaned into Duo's hand and nodded slightly. "I'll try, Master. I'll try."

Duo smiled and kissed his forehead gently. "Good Kitten. Now, let's go to the party."

Heero followed meekly behind Duo, watching his Master's back contentedly. For a few minutes, his worries about party were forgotten.


	31. Chapter 31

"Master, permission to speak?"

"Granted."

"Where is the party?"

"Right in front of you."

Heero closed his eyes, hoping that what he saw was merely an illusion. He then opened them again and was disappointed to see the 'big thing' was still there, floating peacefully near the bay.

"The party is going to be held in a ship?" Heero gestured at the big ship with X signed flag.

"Why yes, Lord X is rich because of his ships business. This is one of his favorites where he likes to invite us in." 

Duo stood next to him and wrapped one arm around his slave's waist. "Did you think we were going to some kind of dungeon which was full of whips, paddles, and other toys?"

Heero reddened and refused to answer, resigning himself to his Master's delight chuckle. How the hell was he supposed to think? All stories he read and all information he got told him that a party for BDSM people meant a dungeon full of heavy scenes.

"Come on, Lord X and others are eager to see my Kitten,"  
Duo kissed his slave, removing his hand from Heero's waist then walked forward. Heero walked behind him, head slightly bowed, following the instruction how a slave should behave in a party he had a chance to read before Duo snared him with hook and sinker. His eyes, however, were roaming left and right. Heero knew that he was supposed to cast his eyes down, but he was much too curious to do it. His high-heeled boots made a distinctive sound as they boarded onto the ship. From outside, it looked normal to him. Yet, once they stepped inside, Heero was forced to change his opinion.

The ship was magnificent! The inner walls were carved elegantly and several pictures - which Heero bet on his cat-ears were ancient and highly expensive - hung on them. When the door to the hall opened before his Master, Heero almost couldn't keep his head from glancing up. People chatted and laughed happily, but it quickly went down into murmurs as his Master stepped into the room. Heero followed meekly, feeling everyone's eyes on him.

"GoD!" A man shouted and Heero looked up a little, enough to see a man in his late thirties greeted his Master in a friendly manner. His hair was black with some silver lining, but he looked fit and built enough to do wrestling. The man was wearing a black shirt - as tight as Heero's spandex, showing off his muscles. He wore leather pants similar to his Master's, but it was deep blue instead of black. The man looked normal, except for a whip hanging on his waistband, an obvious sign that he was a Dom. Heero wondered then, what Duo used to show his position as the Dom.

"Welcome to the party. It has been quite a long time since our last meeting," Lord X smiled at Duo.

"Indeed, it has. I'm glad to be invited here, Lord X. Let me introduce you, my new slave," Duo said while snapping his fingers.

Bowing his head back to the proper position, Heero took a step forward.

"Open your coat."

Heero swallowed and willed his hand to open the white coat. Stifling his nervousness, he shook the coat and let it slide down slowly onto the floor, revealing his black leather clad body to everyone. Murmurs and approvals echoed in the room as eyes roamed over him. Heero knew that he was clothed but at the moment, he felt as naked as the day he was born. The air conditioner blew cool air against his bare skin, making his nipples hard.

"My, my, my, you didn't exaggerate it when you said that he is a gorgeous boy. Can I see his face?"

"Of course. Lift your head, Kitten."

At his name being mentioned, several people chuckled. Heero felt his cheek warmed as he lifted his head, taking care not to make eye contact to anyone but his Master.

"Kitten, indeed. He is beautiful, GoD. You waste no time to claim him, don't you? You, one lucky bastard."

"I am," Duo grinned. "And no, I won't share him with you."

"I knew that you wouldn't," Lord X laughed merrily. "Very well then, please enjoy the party and have a taste of my new cook's snacks. The main course will be served in the dining room within twenty minutes."

"Thank you," Duo nodded graciously at his host. After Lord X moved to greet another guest, Duo walked towards a comfy seat. Heero quickly followed his Master. The conversation started again eventhough it wasn't as loud as before. It could be because some of them still had their eyes glued to Heero, or his ass, to be precise. Heero ignored the shudder those eyes caused.

"Go get me some snacks, Kitten," Duo ordered once he sat on the chair.

Heero gulped and nodded, still feeling apprehensive to wander alone. But an order was an order. He headed to the snack corner, was aware of the look from other guests but felt thankful that no one tried to interrupt him. His bells, which had been muffled by his jacket before, was now jingling with every step he took. He picked up a bowl from the stack and filled it with various snacks and biscuits. As a soldier, he had been trained to study the situation around him without being obvious, and now Heero used his skill to inspect the hall. There were various people with various styles of clothing, with one dominant color: black. Leather black.

Waiters and waitresses walked around, offering the drinks in their very-skimpy-outfit. The female ones were wearing typical hentai uniform, what with black stockings, bunny ears and a tail. The male ones wore black tight shirts and spandexes, added with the same bunny accessories. All of them were slim, beautiful, and in their teens. The difference between Lord X's servants and others' in the night club was that the bunny tails were 'inserted' into them, instead of seamed onto their clothes.

Heero also saw some Doms chit-chatting with their subs kneeling or standing next to them. He quickly averted his eyes when they fell on one female sub that had nothing on her chest save nipple rings and a tattoo.

I was not going to blush, I was not going to blush... Heero repeated his mantra as he concentrated in filling the bowl. After the bowl was full, he headed back to Duo, who was sitting on the seat and behaved so masterly. Duo's right leg was lifted to where his ankle rested on his left knee, causing the right leg bent across him horizontally. Heero looked at his Master bemusedly. Duo looked so masterful in the current position. Every part of him radiated Dom material. Duo didn't need to wear a whip, switch, or anything notable to show him being a Dom. His whole gestures and behavior indicated that he was the one.

Noting that his Master patted his lap, Heero nervously sat on it and turned his body to the side so that he was seated across his Master's lap. He squirmed a little as his thighs, which weren't covered by his good-for-showing-only-shorts, came in contact with his Master's leathered ones. A hand which wrapped around his waist stilled his movement.

"Good Kitten," Duo murmured with a hint of pride before bestowing a kiss to his slave. Heero's chest swelled up with happiness at the praise and he kissed back, opening his mouth for his Master to ravish. His hands clutched at the bowl while his Master was having a snack on him first.

Heero was a little disappointed when Duo ceased the kiss quicker than usual. The long-haired boy leant back against the seat and took the bowl from his slave's hands. Heero stayed put as his Master put the bowl of snack on his lap and took one from it. Chewing his first biscuit, Duo asked to his slave. "So, how do you think about the party?"

"I think it's no difference from the ordinary party, Master. Except that men wear leathers instead of tuxedos and women go half naked instead of wearing gowns," Heero was blushing when he said the words 'half naked' as the image of the woman he saw a few minutes ago popped up in his mind.

Duo chuckled and caressed the Japanese boy's cheek gently. "This is your first time seeing woman's chest, huh?"

Heero nodded slightly, not wanting his Master's hand to stop its caress. With his other hand, Duo picked up another piece of snack and held it before his slave's mouth. Heero obediently opened it and took the snack in. As he chewed on it, his body went relax and he sighed happily.

"Damn! Your slave is really lovely!"

The sentence stopped the caress on Heero's cheek. Growling slightly at the lost, he looked up surreptitiously and saw a man in his late twenties standing in front of them. His wavy brown hair almost reached his shoulder. His eyes, which had the same color, were busy roaming on Heero's figure.

"Hello P.L.." He felt his Master's hand wrapped around his waist possessively as Duo greeted the other Dom.

"Hello, GoD. No wonder you won't sell him for the price I offered. How one hundred thousand credits sounded to you?" At the mention of selling, Heero's mind quickly solved the puzzle of the man's abbreviated name. P.L = Pedophile Lover!!

Duo snorted at the other Dom. "For the last time, P.L. My Kitten is Not. For. Sale."

"Kitten, indeed," The man looked at Heero mournfully.  
"Oh well, he is quite old for my taste anyway."

Heero's eyebrows twitched at the mention of 'old' but he quickly reminded himself that this man was a pedophile. 'Young' for him meant 'very young' for others. Heero peered behind P.L and saw a young boy standing close to the man. He wondered how the man could get his sub legally since his taste ran for underage and law-protected children. He made a note to ask his Master later.

"So, where are our ladies?" Duo asked the man who had taken the seat across him.

P.L gestured at his sub to get him some snacks before replying. "Our ladies are in critical moment due to their new subs training, so they can't come. They have sent gifts to Lord X earlier though, so he didn't fuss so much about missing them."

"Hmm, the gifts must have worn Lord X out then," Duo smiled knowingly.

Heero took a few seconds more to decipher what gifts the ladies gave to Lord X. His face heated as he realized the gifts must have been some sort of subs or slaves. The mention of the ladies made Heero remember about Dorothy. Which one of the ladies was Dorothy? Mrs. Blood or LadyS/M? Heero frowned, trying to remember all the information he had regarding the ladies. Duo said that Dorothy had just lost her sub. Mrs. Blood got a new sub, VirginBoy, not too long ago. Lady S/M already had a sub when he joined the chat room for the first time. Both ladies could be her since they both had a sub the last time he knew. Grudgingly, Heero ended his thought with the same result before he started. He still didn't know which one was Dorothy.

"Talking about gifts, what did you give him?" P.L asked the long-haired Dom.

"That's a secret," Duo smiled as his hands caressed Heero's thighs absentmindedly. Heero peered at his Master curiously, not knowing about gift at all. When did his Master have time to get a gift when all he did was using Heero all the time?

"Oh, come on. I'll tell you mine," The brown haired Dom tried to pout unsuccessfully.

Duo just chuckled. "I gave him a set of balls. Colorful balls."

Heero shuddered at the mention of the balls. Surely his Master didn't mean the same balls as......... Heero felt his face heated at the memory of their latest play. He squirmed a little as his cock decided to be turned on at the thought. The bells on his neck jingled softly at his motion.

"What are the balls for?" P.L. frowned at the long-haired Dom.

Duo's hand came to rub on his stomach as he grinned to P.L. "For playing of course. My kitten is quite attached with the balls. Kitten, tell him what you think about the balls."

"They are devious," Heero growled and hid his face between the crook of Duo's neck and shoulder, trying not to think about the balls or he would walk with a hard on for the rest of the party. His mind wandered aimlessly, thinking of anything but them.

P.L. chuckled at his answer. "His voice is quite nice. He sounds like a tiger instead of a kitten to me."

"Tiger for you, kitten for me," Duo ran his hand along  
Heero's side, making his slave shudder and keen at the pleasure it elicited.

"He melted in your arms within seconds, you have to tell me how to do it!"

Duo snorted and took a couple of snacks from the bowl. "You haven't told me about your gift and yet you want me to give my second secret? No way, P.L."

The brown haired man opened his mouth to answer but he was distracted as his sub arrived and offered him the bowl, full of snack. He took the bowl and patted his lap. "The usual pose, little Teddy."

"Yes, Master," Heero heard the sub answered and peered secretly at him. The boy was a redheaded, a little shorter than Heero. A few freckles on his face accentuated how young he was. Heero trully wondered how such young boy could enter this BDSM community without breaking rules and laws. He also wondered whether or not Teddy was the boy's real name. The boy's hair almost reached his shoulder, adding some feminine touch on him. Just like his hair, his clothes were also red, consisted of tank top and shorts. Heero blinked as he realized what usual position meant for the boy. The young sub was draped over his Dom's thighs, hands and legs were dangling on either sides of him, a position that Heero had come to think as spanking position.

P.L. put the bowl on his sub's back and took a bite on some. His free hand caressed the boy's ass. "As I was saying, I gave Lord X a chair."

Heero blinked. A chair? What for? The man probably had more chairs than he knew. His Master chuckling at the answer didn't help his confusion. "You mean, The Chair?"

"Yup. The Chair," P.L grinned. "I bet he'll use it tonight."

"I don't doubt it," Duo chuckled again. They talked for some common topics - well common for them anyway. Heero found out it was confusing to listen to their conversation since they talked about some Doms doing some subs in some places. He rested his head on his shoulder and enjoyed the little caress from his Master. The voices around him slowly vanished as he focused on his Master's presence, enjoying and savoring every touch he got from Duo. He was startled when his Master tapped his nose. 

Heero blinked and withdrew a little to look at him. "Master?"

"Stop zoning out, Kitten. Its time for the main dish."

Heero looked around and saw P.L and his sub were heading toward the dining room. Feeling the gentle pat on his butt, Heero scrambled to stand up and almost forgot about the bowl. The bells on his neck rang merrily at his motion. He managed to catch the bowl as it fell from his lap and scowled at his chuckling Master when he noticed that it was empty. He put the bowl on the nearest table and waited for his Master to walk. When they entered the dining room, Heero was even more impressed. He barely managed to keep his head down as he scanned the room. There were five long tables in European style. Around them were smaller tables with bowls full of various fruits. There were small fountains on every corner of the room that gushed out wine instead of water. Lord X was sitting on the head of middle table, looking around proudly at his own paradise. Heero saw the waitress and waitresses wandering around wearing only a white cloth wrapped around their waist to cover their most private part. Heero decided that Dark Heaven was the suitable name for this room.

The Japanese boy followed his Master to the second table on the left. As he approached, Heero noticed that there were pillows on every side of the chairs and inwardly he knew that one of them would be his seat for tonight. At first he was confused about why there were two pillows between two chairs, then he realized that some Doms might bring two subs. With this arrangement, the two subs could sit on each side or if there was only one sub, the Doms could choose which side they wanted their sub to sit down.

Duo sat on the chair right in front of the plate where his name was written elegantly and clicked his right fingers. Heero sank down on the pillow on the right side of Duo's chair. He felt another sub settling down on the pillow next to him, but paid no attention to the Newcomer as he was trying to put his head on Duo's lap. He didn't realize then, that there was a pair of black eyes glaring holes at him.


	32. Chapter 32

"Thank you so much for coming to my party. I'm so glad that you..." Heero tuned out Lord X's opening feast as he nuzzled at his Master's lap. His bells rang slightly at the movement, but it didn't bother him the least. The pillow was soft and his Master was stroking his head gently, making him purr contentedly. He vaguely heard Lord X ending his speech and clapping his hand once to get his servants serving the main course. The 'oohh' and 'ahh' from other Doms distracted him, making Heero lifted his head slightly to see what had attracted their attention. 

His blue eyes widened at the sight of five teams of four male servants appeared from what Heero assumed was the kitchen. Each team was carrying a very long and wide plate above their heads. He couldn't see what was on it from his position but he caught a glimpse of something high mounting on the plate. 

"Lord X, you have really done a great feast tonight," One of the Doms said in awe. 

Very curious now, Heero lifted his head completely off of his Master's lap to see what was on the plate at the same time the servants lowered one of the plates onto the table before him. His eyes got even wider and his mouth was opened as he noticed what was on the plate. It was a human! A naked male human in his twenties, his arms tied behind his back and legs folded below. He was like a roasted boar, ready to be served, what with his back covered piling bacons and white cream cheese sauce and his mouth was gagged with a quite big tomato. His short blonde hair was clear from the food, though. Everyone was eyeing him as if he had been an Easter turkey. 

"I call this dish as Subservient Carbonara Pasta. Please help yourself," Lord X grinned and sat down. Murmurs went up a notch as the Doms ordered their subs to start serving them with the dish. 

Heero's eyes grew completely big as he noticed sausages and carrots poking from between the man's ass. Kamisama, how large could his opening be? Heero didn't realize he was till gaping until his Master pulled on his nipple ring. He gasped into awareness and looked up to see his Master's amused stare. "Serve me, Kitten."

"Yes Master," Heero swallowed and stood up. He took his Master's plate and eyed the giant dish before him as a whole. The man on the plate had his eyes closed but the faint rising up and down of his back told Heero that he was still alive. Of course, he was still alive, Heero berated himself. His Master wouldn't befriend people who killed and baked people for food! This was just another show of how much control Lord X had over his subs that they were willing to be dining gourmet. He took the spoon and scooped the fettuccine and pasta that surrounded the 'gourmet' sub. Some other subs also scooped the bacon piling on the gourmet sub's back as their Doms ordered. 

Heero almost missed putting the food on the plate when one Dom reached out and pulled one carrot from the gourmet sub's back passage. The sub was obviously trained as he only opened his mouth slightly and not moving. 

"You even filled him with pasta. It's so marvelous, Lord X," The Dom looked impressed and bit the pasta-covered carrot. 

Oo~~kay.... Heero swallowed and hurriedly continued filling his Master's plate. He tried not to look at the man who was enjoying the carrot and ended up looking at another table. Again, his eyes went wide as he noticed that it was female gourmet sub that was served there. Opposite of male gourmet sub, the female one was lying on her back, legs spread and folded below her thighs with her hands tied behind her back, which made her stomach displayed higher than the rest. Like the other gourmet sub, she was also covered with bacons and white cream cheese sauce. Her mouth was gagged with a tomato. She had much more sausages and carrots between her parted legs. Obviously because she had two holes.... Heero could feel his face redden and stopped his line of thought. 

"I can't eat that much, Kitten," Heero blinked as his Master's amused voice reached his ears. He looked at his plate and saw that he had made a tower of bacon and pasta. He was about to apologize when he suddenly felt his back being pushed forward. Not ready for the attack, Heero fell right onto his towering plate. The sound of wet squash went along as he landed on the white cream cheese sauce covered dish. Some sauce reached his chin while the rest smeared on his vest and bare chest. Heero stood up hurriedly and felt horrified as he noticed the silence his action had caused. 

"What a clumsy sub you have there, GoD. I heard that you were good with controlling your subs, but obviously it was just a rumor," The Dom on their right commented in a mocking manner. He was quite muscular and his black beard made Heero difficult to guess at his age; yet, the half bald on his head gave it away. 

Heero didn't know why but he felt angry at his Master being mocked. What had happened wasn't his fault. He wasn't clumsy, never clumsy. He was pushed! Fear of disappointing his Master fueled his anger. Heero spun to his right and was about to shout at the other Master when his eyes caught at the sub next to him. Black eyes shot back triumphantly, added with a smirk on the oriental face. 

"Dai," Heero hissed, having no doubt that it was the brat that had pushed him. "Omae o ..." He was interrupted from finishing his threat as the egg inside him vibrated suddenly. Gasping at the sensation, Heero quickly put his hands on the table before his legs gave away from pleasure. 

"What happened to him?" Dai's Dom asked curiously. 

"The usual one," Duo answered and grabbed his slave around the waist. Assaulted with pleasure caused by the egg, Heero could do nothing but let himself being pulled to sit down on his Master's lap and headed face to face. "He is a naughty kitten, but not a clumsy one."

"But he had messed up your meal. He had to be punished," Dai said with a glee. 

Duo shot Dai's Dom a glare. "Mind your own sub. Haven't you taught him how to be polite?" 

Dai's Dom flushed and looked at his sub, who just realized that he had spoken to a Dom without permission. From the angry glint on the Dom's eyes, there was no doubt that Dai would receive punishment later. 

Duo turned his attention to his slave on his lap who was still whimpering and squirming. "Now, what I'm gonna do to you, Kitten?" 

Heero wanted to answer that he wasn't clumsy. That it wasn't his fault; but he was too busy moaning. The vibration the egg gave him this time was stronger than usual. He didn't put it pass his Master to activating the egg by remote rather than it vibrating by itself on schedule. His Master looked at him thoughtfully before grinning evilly. "Alright then, since you messed up my meal, I will have you as one." 

Heero felt his pasta soaked vest was being removed before a slick flesh roaming along his bare chest, licking the pasta. One minute had passed and the egg hadn't stopped vibrating, confirming Heero's suspicion that it was his Master who had activated it. His Master was happily licking over his chest, neck, and chin clean while he was busy fighting the pleasure. Heero could feel his Master's tongue lingering on his nipples, licking and sucking them. When the mouth took his nipple ring in, Heero threw his head to the back and arched his body, giving himself to his Master. He could feel the sensation caused by the pulling on his nipples as his Master's tongue cleaned the nipple rings one by one. 

Lost in pleasure, he failed to notice that the feast had continued and some Doms mimicked Duo's way using their respective slaves to enjoy the meal. He also failed to notice the glare Dai shot at him as his Dom snatched the tomato from the gourmet sub's mouth and put it in the Japanese sub's. All Heero was aware of was the feel of his Master's tongue on his body and the vibration inside his passage.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"It's one delicious meal, lord X," Duo commented to the host sometime later. 

Lord X grinned at him and held up his glass. "Thank you, GoD. You have one hell of creative way to enjoy the meal." 

"That I do," Duo grinned and held up his glass as well. After both Doms took a shot, Duo put his glass back on the table and looked at his squirming slave on his lap. "Stay still, Kitten, or do you want me to turn on the egg back?" 

Heero stilled immediately but started whimpering as his Master brushed over his leather-covered groin. After getting vibrated for half an hour, it was hard for him to hold his orgasm and now his sadistic Master still intended to torture him more? "Master, please... I can't..."

"It's alright," Duo stopped his slave's plea by kissing him soundly. "Now, it's time for you to eat." 

Despite his horny state, Heero was quite happy as his Master fed him the pasta. As he was chewing the bacon, Heero tried to bring himself down the edge. He was aware that he wouldn't get to come in near time as his Master had said yesterday, so he focused his mind on how delicious the pasta was and how gentle his Master was feeding him. Feeding time was one of the moments Heero liked most. It showed the gentle side of his Master, of how his Master scooped the food and slid it in his mouth slowly. Duo never fed him hurriedly nor roughly. He waited till Heero finished chewing before feeding him another spoonful of pasta. Heero swallowed it and looked at his Master's violet eyes. "Thank you, Master." 

Duo's eyes widened slightly, then he smiled, making Heero's heart flutter happily. The Japanese boy opened his mouth eagerly as Duo held the spoon before him. Their eyes never broke the contact as Heero took the food and chewed it slowly. For all Heero knew, the world consisted of his Master only. He again forgot his surrounding, never noticing other Doms and subs' envy look at his Master. 

However, the feeding went too fast to Heero's satisfaction. He knew he was full enough but still he wanted to be fed. Some of his feelings must have shown on his face for his Master chuckled and tapped on his mouth. "That's enough. I don't want my kitten to bloom like a pig. Pasta is one hell of fats and calories." 

Heero pouted, again unaware of the look of jealousy and envy his Master got from other Doms. 

Heero's attention was then distracted as Lord X stood up and clapped his hands once. "I hope you all enjoy the meal," He held up his glass towards Duo. "And a toss to GoD for his creative way." 

Duo grinned, and after depositing his reluctant slave back to the pillow, he stood up. He held up his glass towards Lord X. "The big thank goes to you, Lord X. It's a wonderful feast so far and I'm curious to know how you do the dessert this time." 

Heero's bowed head snapped up at the word 'dessert', causing the bells in his neck rang loudly. The image of subs stuffed with fruits in their every orifice and covered with pudding sauce popped in his mind. Heero didn't know what he felt about the image other than the heat on his face. Kamisama, please, please don't let his Master see how red his face was. Heero quickly bowed his head as his Master sat back on his seat. 

"Thank you, GoD," Lord X chuckled. "I know you all are eager for the dessert but before that, let me make one announcement. Since my cook prepared a lot of pasta, I offer you a take away menu for free. Ask my servants anytime thirty minutes after the dessert is served and we'll wrap your sub as one delicious Subservient Carbonara Pasta for you to eat at home." 

Excited murmurs rang out in the room while Heero thought his hearing failing him. Surely Lord X didn't offer the Doms to make their subs into gourmet subs? A TAKE AWAY gourmet sub? Being covered with that white cream cheese sauce? Being stuffed with carrots and vegetables? Against his better judgement, Heero lifted his head and met the amused filled violet eyes of his Master. 

"Master...."

"I think you'll make a nice, delicious Subservient Carbonara Pasta, Kitten," Duo murmured huskily as he stared down at his slave. 

Heero looked at his Master in horror but before he managed to say anything, Lord X had taken his Master's attention again. 

"Now, let's enjoy the dessert in recreation room. You'll have time to think about my offer." 

The Doms stood up and so did Duo. Heero closed his gapping mouth and hurriedly followed his Master with a doomed feeling. He didn't fancy being Subservient Carbowhatever!

However, the doomed feeling was forgotten as soon as he entered the recreation room. Although with his head bowed, Heero was fairly sure this wasn't a room for having a dessert. It was a large room with whips, paddles, and cat-o-nines hanging on the front wall. A man in his early twenties was hanging naked on the right wall in X positions, saved for the nipple rings and blindfold. On the left side of the room, there were comfy seats with pillows placed on either side of them. 

Surely his Master entered the wrong room? But other Doms also entered this room. Duo had taken the left seat so Heero, still feeling they were in the wrong room, had gotten to settle down hesitantly on the pillow on his right. 

"Lord X always serves the dessert along with entertainment, Kitten." 

Heero looked at his Master who regarded him with amusement. Duo smiled and stroked Heero's hair affectionately. "Relax and enjoy the entertainment, Kitten." 

So, with wide eyes, Heero watched as Lord X took the whip on his waist and approached the hanging young man. The Dom introduced him as his newest sub, then without further ado swung the whip towards the helpless sub twice. Heero was impressed when he saw an X was formed by two red slashes on the sub's chest. The whip swung again and soon Heero saw many red X appeared on the sub's body. Big X, small X, all of them were symmetric and in near oblique angle against each other, telling him that Lord X was very good with whip.

The Japanese boy watched with growing interest as it seemed that the sub was in pleasure of being whipped, instead of pain. He had read that there were some subs that loved pain and maybe this sub was one of them. He knew from his personal experience that some Doms could make torture implements that gives pleasure to their subs, what with his sadistic Master kept tormenting him with one of the paddles during their training. Lord X could be one of the said Doms. Heero looked up at his Master who was of course one of them. As if knowing what his slave had been thinking, Duo looked down and raised one eyebrow. 

"Permission to speak, Master." 

Duo nodded. "Granted."

"Is the sub getting off with pain or pleasure?" Heero gestured towards the sub who was currently in Lord X's mercy. 

"You can't tell?" The longhaired Master looked amused. "Kitten, listen to the slashing. You should know whether it's serious, brutal whipping or playful whipping." 

Heero listened. Lord X swung the whip smoothly. It sailed through the air and landed on the sub's body in a not too hard slap. He then decided that Lord X was doing the playful whipping. Resting his head on his Master's lap, Heero watched the event. Now and then, he opened his mouth when his Master held grapes or apple slices which he picked from the tray the servants carried around. Lord X had turned his sub around and proceeded to mark the bare back with more red X. The sub was moaning and whimpering, his cock was very hard and leaking precum by the time Lord X finished. He rolled his whip and put it back on his waist. 

"I wish to use the present P.L. give to me," Lord X announced and clapped his hands once. 

A servant came to the front, carrying a chair with him. Another servant came up to remove the binds on the hanging sub. Heero studied the chair as the servant placed it next to Lord X. So, this was the chair his Master and P.L. had talked about. His eyes went wide as he saw what had made the ordinary looking chair so special. 

It was quite a normal wooden chair with a straight back. There was a hooked ornament with its tip pointed above on either side of the back. However, there was a hole on the center that Heero thought was just a style until the servant put a vibrator in it and whirled it locked. Eyes grew wider, he watched as the whipped sub was impaled on the chair. The sub elicited such a moan that made Heero squirmed, his cock hardened in response. 

Heero thought that was what the chair for, but he was wrong. Lord X lifted the hooked ornament on each side and turned them so that both tips were in front of the sub's chest. A servant hung a nipple clamp on each tip, which Lord X connected onto each of his sub's hard nipples. Again a moan wrung its way from the sub, making Heero's cock twitch. 

The sub's hands were pulled behind the chair and cuffed, exposing him helpless and motionless, unless he risked his nipples torn or his inside prodded painfully. Heero swallowed as Lord X opened his pants and feed the helpless sub with his cock. The sub opened his mouth eagerly and swallowed the cock to the hilt. As Lord X thrust in and out, Heero buried his face on Duo's lap, not trusting himself to hold onto his orgasm if he watched the play any longer. He vaguely heard some Doms asking P.L. about the chair but he could care less. He just hoped his sadistic Master didn't plan to make that kind of chair. Heero knew well that compared to P.L., Duo would be more creative in making that evil chair and he surely would be the victim. 

His ears caught the grunts and moans, which seemed multiplied as the time went on. Heero tilted his head slightly to sneak a peek and saw some subs writhing on their Doms' laps, while some others were kneeling, head bent between their Doms' spread legs. So the Doms were aroused by Lord X's play as well. 

Remembering his own Master, Heero shifted his eyes up and saw the obvious bulge on his Master's groin. The tight leather pants left nothing to imagination. Heero licked his lips and before he realized what he was doing, his head had moved forward and nuzzled at the groin. There was a sharp intake of breath coming from above him, telling Heero that his Master didn't expect his move. Feeling delighted at catching his Master in surprise, Heero kept nuzzling at the growing hardness and was about to pull the zipper down with his mouth when his Master's hand on his head stilled his movement. 

"Not now, Kitten." 

Heero mewled in protest. He was so close in tasting his Master again and now he had to wait? 

His Master chuckled and ruffled his hair affectionately. "Not now." 

Heero stopped his nuzzling reluctantly and turned his head just in time to see Lord X thrusting one last time into his sub and shouted his release. His sub swallowed eagerly and continued licking until his Dom withdrew completely. 

Heero swallowed when he saw the sub licking his lips in satisfaction. He wanted to taste his Master, too. Keening slightly, he nuzzled at his Master's groin again. 

"You're one hungry cocksucker, you know that, Kitten?" His Master chuckled. 

"I hope you enjoy the show," Lord X's voice seemed far away to Heero, who wanted nothing more but to taste his Master. "Now, for the next show, I present you, GoD and his new slave." 

Heero froze at the announcement. Surely his ears deceived him? 

His Master stopped stroking his hair and pushed Heero's head gently. He stood up and grinned down at his shocked slave. "It's our time, Kitten."

The Japanese boy stared at his Master in horror. 

"Don't worry," Duo stroked his cheek gently. "Focus at me only." 

Lifting his head up, Heero's gaze met his Master's. For a moment, he was lost in those deep violet eyes. Then his Master straightened up and walked away. "Close your mouth and follow me on your four, Kitten." 

Quickly closing his gapping mouth, Heero scrambled off his pillow and followed his Master as ordered. His bells rang loudly at the suddenly silent room. His heart throbbed frantically as he thought about what his Master would do to him. He could feel other Doms and subs staring at him, so he fastened his steps to catch his Master. 

Duo stopped next to Lord X and Heero dutifully halted and knelt next to and a little behind his Master. His head bowed and his hands relaxed on each of his sides. He heard Duo and Lord X exchanging greetings then Lord X stepped away, bringing his sub with him. And so, the spotlight was now at Duo and him. Heero felt his heart throbbed faster and had to strive harder not to tremble and maintain his position. 

"Thank you for your time," Heero heard his Master speaking. His tone was sharp and confident, just like what a Dom should be. A hand rested on his head. "This is my slave, Kitten." 

There was a tug on his head and Heero followed it up smoothly until he stood straight. An arm encircled his waist. 

"He is mine, and mine solely," Duo delivered the sentence with a hint of steel. 

Heero realized that Duo was telling other Doms that he was exclusively Duo's. No one else was allowed to touch him. His heartbeat slowed down as he felt secured and relieved. He relaxed into Duo's arm and whispered, "Always yours, Master." 

The arm on his waist tightened, signaling that his Master had heard his whisper. 

"Take five steps forward and stand still in relax stance," His Master murmured and kneaded his waist before releasing him. "Trust me, Kitten." 

Trust him. Yes, all he had to do was to trust his Master. After all, this body belonged to his Master. So, it was his Master's right to use it for entertainment. Heero took a deep breath and stepped forward as ordered. He set his legs slightly apart and let his arms fall naturally on his sides. Heero then felt Duo walking away behind him. From the fading steps, Heero knew that Duo was heading towards the wall where the implements were hung. Knowing he ought to stand still, Heero turned his attention to the audience. Apart from those who were still using their subs, the Doms were either whispering or looking in anticipation, while the subs were looking at Heero in various expressions, from curious to pity. Heero wondered what kind of implement that his Master would choose.

He heard something was taken from the wall, then sensed Duo approaching his direction. His Master's steps stopped just a few feet behind him. Heero tensed as his ears caught the playful swishing from the back. 

"Kitten, you may express what you are feeling on your face, but keep your mouth shut and don't move from your spot." 

Heero gave a slight nod and only had a few seconds to prepare himself before he heard the air being split by Duo's whip. His soldier training kicked in and he straightened his body, accepting the whip without making any twitch nor sound. The whip landed on his back and slashed his skin vertically. The pain didn't kick in until a few seconds after the impact. Heero gritted his teeth. It hurt, but he could handle it. The absence of liquid rolling down his back told him that his skin wasn't broken. 

To avoid thinking about the pain, He dug out the implement, recognizing the training Duo had given him before he started his work. Judging from the throbbing pain on his back, it appeared that Duo was using a thick long whip. Heero remembered Duo said that since using this kind of whip for punishment could cause permanent scar on the skin, it was often used to mark it, instead. Heero fixed his eyes to the Doms and subs in front of him. Some of the Doms regarded him with serious expression and some subs looked at him incredulously. What? Did they think he would cry out at the first whip? He wasn't some ninny slave. Heero wouldn't make his Master disappointed. After all, he had vowed to be a perfect slave.

"Very good, Kitten."

Heero's heart bloomed at the praise. There was a swishing sound and Heero braced himself for the second whipping. The whip landed on his back with a loud smack that made those subs cringe and flinch, but Heero stood still and his face barely showed any expression. The pain was worth the praise his Master had given him. The pain was forgotten for a second as he was surprised to know that the second whip landed in a curve rather than straight. 

The whip whooshed through the air for the third time. Heero couldn't help but opened his mouth in surprise as it landed diagonally at his right buttock. Luckily, he was in time to prevent the squeak from escaping his mouth. Trust his Master not to miss his ass. Heero grunted as he felt the pain kicked in. His tight leather pants did almost nothing to reduce the impact. He clenched his hands and gritted his teeth harder as he rode out the pain. He could handle the pain on his back better than on his ass. He again cursed Dr. J for not training that particular part of his body to withstand the pain. 

He heard his Master swinging the whip again and this time he was prepared as it landed on his left buttock with the same pattern as the right one. Heero kept his mouth shut and focused on the Doms and subs. Again, the Doms gave him interest look, including those who had finished using their subs. 

Another swing and the whip landed on his right buttock for the second time, still diagonally, but it was on the opposite direction. Heero's right ass throbbed painfully at the double whipping but he refused to cry out. He didn't want to embarrass his Master. Analyzing the outline left both by the whip and the throbs he was suffering, Heero found out that the two whipping on his right ass had made an upside down V rather than an X. He waited for the next whistle in the air and this time it landed on his left buttock, taking the same pattern as the previous one. That made another upside down V on his left ass. 

He was so intense in riding out the pain that he didn't realize his Master had stood right behind him until a word murmured near his ear, "It's over." 

Heero sighed in relief and relaxed. He quickly jerked in surprise as he felt a finger tracing the whip marks on his back. 

"Perfect." Duo whispered huskily and hugged him possessively. "Mine. Forever mine." 

Heero mewled in response and leaned against his Master, not caring about the throbbing pain on his back and ass. "Yours always, Master." This time he completely missed the look of envy and jealousy other Doms threw at his Master. All he knew was his Master's strong arms around him and his warmth surrounding him. 

"Turn around," Duo murmured and released him, taking a step back. Heero did the order obediently and once he was face to face with his Master, he was lost within the deep violet eyes that seemed to devour him alive. The eyes were shining with pride and Heero's heart fluttered proudly.

"Remove your pants." 

The order sounded far away but his hands seemed to move automatically. He slowly unzipped his pants and pushed it down until it slid freely onto the floor. His eyes never left Duo's as he watched those violet orbs flared with lust. Heero's breath hitched as his Master looked him up and down slowly as if regarding a rare beautiful object. He didn't hear the whispers of appreciation from the Doms behind him, nor did he see the looks of awe the subs gave him at the display of his red marks on his white skin. All he heard was the husky breathing of his Master and the look of lust and pride given to him. 

"Come here, my lovely Kitten," Duo held out his arms and Heero went in without any hesitation, pasting his naked self against his Master. He felt his ass being cupped and lifted so he automatically entwined his legs around his Master's waist and his arms crossed behind Duo's neck. Now that he was practically clinging onto his Master, Heero's heart thumped happily as his Master gave him a pleased look. 

Duo bent forward slightly and kissed his slave passionately. When he ended the kiss, his slave was in high and his blue eyes looked glazed. He smiled fondly before looking at the audience across his slave's shoulder. "Mine," He spoke the word roughly and got acknowledged nods from all of them. He nodded back curtly and walked towards his seat, carrying his dazed slave with him. 

Heero sighed as he was being carried away and leaned his head on his Master's shoulder. The pain on his back throbbed duly, but he didn't mind a bit. He was vaguely aware of his Master sitting back on the comfy seat and he was perched naked on his lap. Lord X's voice thanking his Master and inviting another Master for a show sounded far away. He was more aware of his Master's leather covered arousal against his bare ass. He mewled and squirmed slightly but quickly stopped still as the whip marks on his ass throbbed painfully at the movement. 

Duo chuckled and slipped his hand between their bodies, unzipping his pants. Once his cock sprang free, he lifted his mewling slave, pulled out the egg then pushed him down to sheath his hard erection. Heero gasped as his Master slid into him, stretching his passage. His sore ass touched the leather covered lap as he was impaled to the hilt in that one, first thrust. Heero kept mewling as pain and pleasure attacked him simultaneously. His Master moaned as his slave's passage squeezed around him. 

Heero tightened his legs around his Master as he was being lifted up and down. His Master grunted and kissed him hungrily as he used Heero for pleasure. Smacks and moans from a Dom paddling his sub couldn't distract both Master and slave. In a corner, Lord X and P.L. were having a chat while sometimes throwing smiles at their direction. 

When his Master finally came inside him, Heero mewled and shuddered in delight as the warmth spread within. Despite his frustration of not being allowed to come, he felt happy for he had managed to follow his Master's orders perfectly and got praised. He enjoyed his Master's cock softening inside him and let out a whimper signaling a protest as he was being lifted up. 

"What a lovely slave you have there, GoD." 

Feeling annoyed at the interruption, Heero turned his head to look at the intruder. Dai's Dom stood right in front of them with a drink in one hand. As the Dom gave Heero a lusty look - which he disliked one bit, Dai was nowhere to be seen. 

"He is clumsy," Duo spoke and inserted the egg vibrator back nonchalantly into his slave's slick passage. He then zipped himself up. 

Heero wanted to protest at his Master's accusation but having the egg inserted into him distracted him for a few minutes. 

"Oh, come on, don't take my previous words seriously. I was just joking," Dai's Dom said sheepishly. 

Heero was thankful for his Master's distraction that prevented him from lashing out at the Dom. He understood now that his Master merely repeated the previous insult given by the black bearded Dom.

"I won't sell him." Duo stroked his slave's bare bottom slowly while he regarded the other Dom thoughtfully. "I'm sorry, but I didn't remember your name. Are you a newbie here?" 

The Dom nodded slightly and made a show of sipping his drink first before replying, "My name is Big Bear, just call me B.B. Look, I'll pay handsomely for that slave. How a 200,000 credits sounds to you?" 

The amount of credits again widened Heero's eyes. He had no doubt that his Master would refuse. However, before his Master had time to reply, another Dom butted in. "I'll pay you double for the slave." 

"He is..." Duo started. 

Another Dom appeared out of nowhere and interrupted him. "I'll give you 500,000 credits for him." 

Heero blinked at the amount that could make him live adequately for a year. He felt quite proud at the price and being wanted by quite a lot of people. However, it soon disappeared as he saw them giving him leers and staring at his naked ass while trying to outbid each other. He didn't like being ogled like that and shifted closer towards his Master, burying his face on his Master's hair. He was startled as he felt something covering his back and looked up to see his Master putting his white jacket on him. 

"Thank you, Master," Heero whispered and leaned his head against Duo's shoulder, not caring about the arguing Doms. 

Duo grunted and hugged his slave tightly while glaring at other Doms. "He is not for sale." His tone was final and the glare he sent them reinforced the fact. The Doms knew the rules well enough to stop bidding and made a way as Duo stood up and carried his slave with him. As he walked across the room towards the door, almost every head turned to them and not quite a few wishing to be a couple like them. The Master carried his slave possessively while the slave hugged his Master as if he had been his whole world. The pure white of the slave draped over the black of the Master created a beautiful image that reminded people of an angel yielding to a devil. 

Lord X smiled at the image they radiated and waved his hand dismissively as GoD nodded his goodbye. When the pair disappeared, the chats and whispers which had lessened as GoD and his slave passed by, escalated back with the topic mostly about the departing couple. There would be some talk, and news about the couple would spread quickly within the community. 

"Oh well, GoD forgot about the take away Subservient Carbonara Pasta," Lord X feigned a sigh 

P.L. who stood next to him laughed merrily at the comment. "I bet it's the last thing in GoD's mind right now. I have a feeling that he will mark that cute slave of his more once they get home. Possessive bastard, he didn't think his slave would be a favorite, did he?"

Lord X raised an eyebrow. "The boy looked nervous and clumsy at first, but he responded very well in the show."

"Very trusting and obedient. A touch from GoD and he melts like butter, not to mention he was very responsive," P.L. sipped his drink. "To think he was a virgin when we met him not too long ago, GoD is one lucky bastard." 

Lord X nodded and sipped his drink. "One very lucky bastard."


	33. Chapter 33

"Is it okay to leave early, Master?" Heero spoke once the car left the harbor. He had buttoned up his white coat and sat on the passenger seat nervously. 

"Yes, it's time to leave," Duo answered while keeping his eyes on the road. 

"Oh." Heero was silent for some minutes before his curiosity got better of him. "Did I disappoint you, Master?" 

"No."

"Then why.."

"We'll talk at home, Kitten." 

So Heero shut his mouth and kept silent until they arrived at the apartment. There wasn't anyone in the lift on their way up to their floor but other than putting his arm around Heero's waist, Duo didn't say anything. Heero wondered what was going on in his Master's head. If he didn't disappoint Duo, what had made Duo so quiet then? 

Heero mulled the fact as they entered the apartment. He heard the door closed behind him and suddenly he found his coat wrenched open and thrown away. "Master?" Heero squawked as he was pushed down onto the floor, lying on his front with his ass high in the air. The bells on his neck rang loudly at the sudden movement.

"You didn't disappoint me, Kitten." His Master said gruffly as he stood behind Heero. 

"Oh." Heero heard the zipper being pulled down and swallowed, knowing what would happen to him. "Then why...." The words failed him as he felt the egg vibrator pulled swiftly from within him and something bigger and warm shoved into him. He squeaked again at the sudden fullness and lost whatever he wanted to ask. 

His Master hovered over his bent form and licked his earlobe. "I'm a possessive bastard, Kitten." Duo nipped the ear and thrust forward, burying his cock deeper into the Japanese slave. Heero gasped as it prodded his prostate. "I got jealous just by watching those Doms lust after you." 

"Oh." It was the most intelligent word Heero could utter as his mind comprehended the fact that Duo still could get jealous after he let Duo claim his virginity, mark his body, and use him however and whenever he liked. 

Duo straightened and to Heero's surprise, his Master didn't start using him right away. Instead, he felt a finger traced the welts on his back. Heero hissed at the touch. His Master's finger outlined the first whip mark from the above first and then moved to the second mark which curved like a C reflected on the mirror. His blue eyes widened as he realized what letter the welts formed on his back. "Mas..." 

"Mine." Duo growled as he traced the rest of the marks, both of the upside down V welts on his buttocks. Heero found out that those welts made another letter. However before he managed to react at the meaning of those two letters, the finger had left his back and his Master instantly grabbed his hip and lifted his ass a bit. 

"Mine." Again the word was growled out and the next second Heero found himself with a very jealous Master ramming his slick passage. He gasped at the force of the thrust and moaned at the intensity. It felt like his Master wanted to bury all of him within him. The thrust was sharp and fast, with one intention, to claim and possess him. Heero couldn't help but moaning submissively as his Master took him wildly like an animal defending his territory. Here he was, only a few feet from the door that separated him and outside world and naked save his high-heeled boots and collar. His arms flailed before clenching on the floor. The bells on his neck rang as his body rocked from his Master's powerful thrusts. 

Then suddenly his Master pulled out completely and turned him onto his back. Heero didn't even finish drawing his breath when he found his Master had entered him once again. This time instead of pounding his passage wildly again, his Master stayed still and dropped his weight on Heero, arms on either side of him. His head bent so low that their noses almost touched. For a few seconds, the bells on his neck and his Master's harsh breathing were the only sounds in the room.

"Master." Heero moaned at the closeness. The warmth and weight of his Master made him sigh in contentment. He admitted that he liked being pinned like this, covered by his Master's warmth and had his Master's cock inside him. His Master was on him, over him, and in him. When his Master's lips came down on his, Heero didn't hesitate and opened his mouth, accepting another part of his Master into him. The kiss was fierce and hot, devouring his mouth and beating his tongue into submission. It wasn't a wonder that when the kiss ended, more because of the need for air, Heero found he wasn't the only one who was panting and out of breath. His Master short breaths felt hot on his cheeks and his voice sounded very hoarse when he asked him. 

"What are you?" 

"Your slave," Heero answered without hesitation. "Always yours."

"Yes. Mine." Each word was punctuated by a thrust that made Heero gasp. "I won't ever let you go, Heero." 

His true name, combined with the possessive tone, was more than enough to fill Heero's heart with thousands of butterflies. Duo wanted him. Duo would never let him go. Together. Always together. Not alone anymore. Heero sobbed at the indescribable but powerful emotion that washed over him. He reached out, encircling his arms around Duo's neck tightly. "Always yours, Duo. Don't let me go." He put some force on his arms and pushed Duo's head down, bringing their mouths only an inch apart. "I'm yours forever, Duo," Heero said huskily. At the last sentence, Heero felt that Duo and he had become more than merely a Master and his slave. He didn't know what had they become but he liked the feel of it.

"Yesss," Duo hissed possessively and dove into Heero's mouth, sucking and licking ferociously. His right hand reached behind and grabbed the back of Heero's knee, pushing it up. The other hand also did the same. Without breaking the kiss, Duo then started moving within his slave. 

With his legs seized by his Master, making his body almost doubled over, Heero couldn't do much except moaning and mewling. Even those abilities were hindered as Duo's mouth seemed to be glued on his. His high-heeled booted legs flailed in the air as he let his Master drive into him again and again. The hard cock sawed into him, faster and harder until suddenly it plunged into him deep and went still. He swallowed his Master's growl and felt his body impregnated with another load of his Master's seed. 

Heero sighed as the warmth spread within him and resigned to holding out his release again. However to his surprise, his Master released one of his legs and went to grab his abandoned cock. "You may come this time, Kitten." 

Having been conditioned for almost everyday since he became Duo's slave, a squeeze was all Heero needed to tense up and came. He could feel his inner muscles contracted around his Master's cock, milking it as he came. His stomach was coated with his release, some even reached his chest. White passion started clouding his mind and he felt like floating, sinking into the pleasure his Master had allowed him to have. 

When he came back to earth, he dazedly watched his bare-chest Master cleaning the release on his stomach and chest with the red shirt of his. He slowly looked around and saw the leather, gloves, and both of their boots scattered on the floor. The feeling of his Master's softening cock inside him gave him a sort of peace. He looked back to his Master right in time to see his Master throw the shirt away. Violet eyes focused on him and Heero's heart fluttered in contentment when a gentle smile formed on the heart-shaped face above him. "Master...." 

"My Kitten." Duo bent down and kissed him gently. 

Heero kissed back, crossed his now free legs behind Duo's back, and tightened his arms on Duo's shoulder. He completely clung onto his Master and sighed happily after his Master ended the kiss. He felt dazed and so relaxed and didn't do anything when his Master cupped his ass and stood up, bringing him up was well. 

Heero tightened his arms and legs around his Master to keep his Master from slipping out of him and keened softly as his Master thrust up into him with the same intention.

"You sounded like a cat which just got a very fat mouse," His Master chuckled and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. 

Heero sighed in happiness and closed his eyes, resting his head on his Master's shoulder. He didn't think he wanted to move anytime soon. 

"Spoiled Kitten," His Master grunted affectionately and headed toward the bedroom, carrying Heero with him. Surprisingly Duo didn't go straight to bed, but stopped before the mirror.

The Japanese slave wondered why his Master stopped in front of the mirror but made no move question or find the reason. He was waaaay too comfortable with his current position. Only his Master's order to look into the mirror was able to make him move, albeit reluctantly. He lifted his head and turned around, looking at the mirror across his shoulder. What he saw there made him forget about his reluctance. The mirror showed how the welts on his back formed the two letters he had thought when his Master traced the welts but then forgotten in the throes of being claimed by his Master. 

D  
M

Those two letters were blazing red on his body, D on his back and M on his buttock. His Master had carved his initial on his body, marking him as his property clearly. Heero's breath hitched as the feeling that he was belonged surged into him. He remembered the murmurs that raised as he turned his back exactly like what Duo ordered in the party before. It was obvious that the Doms and subs had seen this mark and understood that Heero was Duo's property. People KNEW he belonged to Duo. 

"Beautiful, isn't it?" 

Still a bit overwhelmed with the impact of the mark on his back, Heero looked at his Master's eyes in the mirror and was instantly capsized by the pride and possessiveness shone on those violet orbs. 

"Mine." Duo hugged his slave tightly, never breaking their gazes through the mirror. 

"Yes, yours." Heero turned his head back and looked directly at his Master. "Yours to use, punish, and love, Master." 

The effect of his answer was the renewed arousal that once soft inside his passage. Heero gasped when he was lifted up, unsheathing the now hard cock, and put face down on the bed. 

"I want to use you while looking at my mark." 

Duo slapped his slave's bottom playfully. Acknowledging the implicit command, Heero settled in the center of the bed on his stomach, baring his back for his Master to see. No sooner had he lifted his ass slightly higher, he felt his Master jumped into the bed and entered him in one smooth thrust. Heero wasn't surprised when he was used right away. He purred and rested his head on the bed, letting his Master ride him as he wished. The bells on his neck rang loudly as his body rocked forward and backward, following his Master's powerful thrusts. 

"I'm going to put another mark on you tomorrow, Kitten," Duo said gruffly as he pounded into his slave. 

With a snort, Heero buried his head while his Master continued thrusting into him. Another mark wasn't something new for him. He didn't think he would ever have one day free of Duo's marks on his body. 

"A permanent mark." 

That was the last words Duo uttered that night as he was busy fucking his slave who frantically listed other permanent marks he haven't got and prayed it wasn't something vicious. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

In another part of the city, a Chinese boy was seen scurrying to put on his clothes and tiptoeing into the door. 

"You said I restrained you too extreme this morning so I gave you freedom. But then you decided to run away. How can you expect me to trust you unrestrained, Fei darling?" 

Wufei jumped at the cool threatening voice. He swallowed and looked at the girl behind him he had thought was just bearing ambitious trait. Boy, how wrong he was. She was MORE than just ambitious. "Dorothy, enough of this. I want to go home." 

"Your home...," Dorothy swung her whip threateningly, "is here."

The Chinese preventer swallowed again. "No, I..."

"And how dare you call my name without permission," Dorothy barked, "As a punishment I will keep you naked and in bondage for the rest of our training." 

As the whip shot up and wound around him, Wufei said goodbye to his clothes and freedom. He wondered whether other submissive preventers were luckier with their partners or he was just the luckiest one. Oh well, one thing for sure, Heero was stricter than Dorothy when it came to mission, so Duo should have been in worse condition than him. 

When Dorothy muttered about spanking a naughty Chinese slave, Wufei pretended not to hear anything and took comfort that the braided troublemaker would likely get more spanking than him from his anal-retentive-perfect-soldier-master.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Uhmmm....." Heero stirred as he surfaced from his sleep. He opened his eyes sleepily and checked the clock which told him that it was early morning. His memories of last night rushed into his mind and he groaned when he realized his Master had used him till late of night. His passage was quite sore and full of his Master's seed. There was a familiar butt plug inside him which had been shoved by his Master once he finished using his slave last night. 

Heero felt the soft breathing of his Master on his hair and looked across his shoulder. He expected to see a smirk or a lazy grin but instead he was confronted with his Master's closed eyes and a contented smile on the relaxed face. 

His Master was still sleeping. 

Heero blinked at the rare occurrence and looked at his Master for some quiet moments. His mind replayed the last night's event. How firm his Master in refusing all the offers to buy him, how gentle his Master in carrying him, and how possessive he was in claiming him. Heero felt his mouth forming a smile at the memories and also at the realization that his Master was too tired to awake. Wanting to present a special service, Heero clutched the bells on his neck so that they wouldn't make any sounds and slowly got out of the bed. He tiptoed out of the bedroom slowly, feeling the butt plug shifted inside his slick passage. It appeared that his Master had worn himself out fucking his slave that Heero managed to slip out without waking him up. The Japanese boy's heart felt so light that he hummed happily as he prepared for his Master's breakfast. 

When the toast and coffee were finished and put in a tray, Heero balanced the tray on his right hand as his left one clutched the bells. As he slipped silently into the bedroom, he wondered whether Dr J was now rolling on his grave knowing that he used his stealth skill to serve the boy that the doctor had once called the brat. 

No sooner then he put the tray on the nightstand, Heero felt a hand clamped over his. Knowing it was his Master's, Heero let it pull him onto the bed. The bells on his neck rang loudly. The Japanese boy found himself on top of his Master. Heero couldn't help but gasp as his naked skin touched against his Master's. He wanted to put his hands on the bed to support his weight but it was impossible with his Master's hands on his back pressing him down. He could feel the hot breaths on his face and looked down to meet his Master's widely awaken violet eyes. Now how in Kamisama's name could that happen? His stealth skill was perfect and he had silenced his bells! 

"Did I wake you up, Master?" Heero asked, slightly miffed that he had awakened his Master.

"The coffee did," Duo murmured huskily then proceeded to kiss his slave. 

As he welcomed his Master's kiss, Heero made a mental note not to forget what smell could do to ruin his mission. 

"You brought me breakfast?" Duo asked his slave when they broke the kiss. 

Heero nodded. "I made you toast with bacon, Master. And also a cup of coffee." 

"Serve me then." Duo pushed his slave aside and sat up, leaning against the headboard. 

Heero took the tray from the nightstand and put it on his Master's lap. His original plan was to wake his Master up slowly with a blowjob but the coffee had ruined it. Heero looked down at his Master's morning erection. There was an urge to make it completely hard and took it into his mouth. The Japanese boy found himself wetting his lips in anticipation. Well, he could try to ask....

"Permission to suck you, Master." 

"Denied."

Heero pouted. 

His Master chuckled and tweaked the slave's right nipple, which sent pleasure straight to the Japanese boy's groin. "Don't pout, my little slut. I want to savor this delicious breakfast undistracted. Go run a bath for me then clean yourself without waiting for me. I'll use that mouth of yours after that."

"Yes, Master." Heero went into bathroom, a little bit disappointed at being denied the blowjob but happy all the same what with his Master complimenting his cooking. He turned the water knob, adjusting the heat to his Master's liking, and went to the shower to wash his body. 

Heero winced as he pulled out the butt plug, feeling the familiar soreness. But then he sighed in relief as the plug was completely out and smiled slightly at the feeling of his Master's seed leaking out of his passage. Judging from how much slippery liquid trailing down his legs, his Master had gone stallion wild mode on him last night. As the water poured on him, Heero wondered whether this wild mode had something to do with his Master's jealousy. He knew that Duo was quite possessive towards his belongings while they were still in war, judging from how he paid Heero back for stealing Deathscythe's components. However, it had been last night he realized that Duo was not only quite possessive but actually VERY VERY possessive. It amazed him that Duo still felt jealous with other Doms while he knew Heero surrender only to him. What his reaction would be when they met others in the competition who were more persistent and couldn't accept Duo's ownership over him? 

Jealousy. Was this the reason Duo didn't want to join the competition? Because he was very possessive of Heero? Heero shuddered despite the warm water. If this night was any indication, others might have blue and black eyes for trying to touch him, although he would likely be the one who couldn't walk straight. Kamisama, his ass wouldn't survive one night in that competition.

Not wanting to think further, Heero quickly soaped his body and cleaned his passage with the special nozzle. Done with washing, he stepped out of the shower just in time to see his Master walked into the bathroom. 

"Done with your shower?" Duo eyed him from head to toe, slowly. His eyes trailed at the remaining water running down his slave's torso. Heero did the same though in opposite direction. As his eyes fell onto his Master's head, he felt disappointed to see those beautiful chestnut hair had been braided back. He suspected having his Master loose his hair was another privilege he had to work hard to gain. 

"Yes, Master," Heero finally answered and reached for his towel, but Duo's growl and gleaming eyes made him hesitate. "Master?" 

There were a squeak, a noisy tinkling of the bells, a splash, then followed by continuous moans and gasps from inside the bathroom. Needless to say, Heero found himself walking a little limply when he got out of the bathroom an hour later and made note to avoid other Doms in the future as much as he could, kicking them out of his way if he ought to. His ass wouldn't appreciate his Master in wild stallion mode every day. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I'm going to put another mark on you now, Kitten." His Master announced when Heero finished dressing him in black turtleneck and dark red jeans. Heero froze in his place, totally forgot about his Master's promise. He watched as his Master rummaged the cupboard's drawer and pulled out something with a satisfied huff. 

As Duo approached him, Heero watched his Master's closed hand warily, wondering what was within it. The hand was raised up and his eyes followed it up until the hand went below his right ear, out of his vision range. 

There was a pressure on his earlobe, followed by a slight sting. Heero jumped backward in reflect and glared at his Master, "What are you doing?"

His Master just smiled in satisfaction and held up a small instrument that Heero recognized as a piercer, the latest model of flesh piercing device. He blinked and realized that there was an additional weight on his right ear. Hesitantly, Heero reached up and felt his right earlobe. His hand countered something solid and round. "An earring?" 

Duo nodded and gestured toward the mirror. 

Heero turned to the mirror and saw the shape of his earring. It was simple really, just a plain ring on his right earlobe, not too small, not to big. The only thing that symbolized Duo's ownership was its color, black. God of Death was often assimilated with black color after all. 

Heero watched through the mirror as his Master came up behind him and hugged his naked body. Duo kissed his pierced ear lightly and murmured in a possessive tone, "Mine."

Their eyes met in the mirror and Heero watched himself nodding, affirming his Master's claim, "Always yours, Master." 

Duo kissed his ear once again before stepping back. "I think it's time to put your cat accessories back." He took out the said ornaments from their boxes and sat down on the bed. "Across my lap, Kitten." 

Heero went without protest, eager to have his ears and tail back, and rearranged himself so he was draped over his Master's thighs. His Master's left hand caressed his bare bottom while the right hand pushed the tail into him. Heero purred happily as the familiar plug end slid into his passage inch by inch until his entrance clenched against the end of the plug where the tail started. He clenched and unclenched his inner muscles, causing his tail swing happily and hit his Master's face. 

"Naughty Kitten!" Duo's scolding was ruined by his amused chuckles. However, his hand moved quickly and delivered two smacks on his slave's unprotected bottom. 

"Ouch!" 

"Serve you right," Duo added a slight pinch on the spanked flesh, "Now stay still while I put your cat ears." 

"Yes, Master," Heero answered cheerfully, happy to have his tail back. 

"That means for your tail, too." 

Heero rolled his eyes and stopped swinging his tail. 

"Good boy." His Master put the cat ears on his slave's head and rubbed it slightly, eliciting happy moan from the said slave. He then transferred the bells on his slave's neck back to his ankle. "Okay, sit up now." 

Heero made a face as the bells rang loudly at his movement. "Can you just remove the bells, Master?" 

"Now, where's the fun at that?" Duo grinned and kissed the slave boy on his lap. "I have an appointment with Howard. You do your chores as usual then you can do whatever you like." 

"Anything I like?" Heero thought for a moment, "I think I want to do a research for our upcoming mission." 

"Figured," It was Duo's turn to roll his eyes. "Okay, you can use your laptop for today." 

"Thank you, Master!" Heero spoke gleefully, his hands already itch to touch his laptop. 

"But finish your chores first or," Duo squeezed his slave's bottom, "this will be heated till red." 

The itching was gone within millisecond. Heero nodded and promised his Master to finish his chores solemnly. 

"You learn fast, Kitten," Duo laughed loudly and kissed his slave again.


	34. Chapter 34

"Onna, let me go!" Wufei struggled within his bondage. He was sitting on the floor and chained to a pole on the corner of the room, ropes wrapped around his body, restraining his movements.

"Wufei, it has been a week but you still fail to understand the simplest rule. How could you expect to stay within the contest when you can't address me properly? You'll clearly fail our mission," Dorothy said dryly without taking her eyes off from her computer. "It costs you five additional spanks by the way." 

The Chinese boy cringed. So far he had got twenty spanks total because of his today's misbehaviors. He was not looking forward to his session after Dorothy finished the research about their mission. What worried him more was that he was more concerned about getting spanked rather than failing his mission. Wufei sighed and stopped struggling. He relaxed in his bondage while his mind tried to figure out what had happened to him.

It was only a week since he accepted the mission and stayed with Dorothy to practice their cover. Only a week, but he felt like he was a different man already. Of course he had changed, Wufei admitted morosely. Being naked all the time and in bondage most of the time sure hell would change everyone. He was usually the one who barked the orders, now he was the one who got barked. He wasn't good in following orders, especially when they came from an onna. The result was the daily spanking on his now-always-glowing-red-ass. 

Oh, Wufei knew he could actually fight back and stop the spanking. With his martial art skill and strength, he could overpower the blonde onna easily and escape from this humiliating situation. His pride was severely injured at first when he was forced to let a woman who wasn't his wife see his naked body. However, Dorothy only needed to say that he was doing poor with the mission assignment and his warrior's honor would demand him to do the best for the mission, which was why he went along with this mortifying practice.

Despite the pain on his ass, he started to see what was attracting from this lifestyle. He liked how light he felt when he surrendered and did whatever Dorothy ordered. For once, he didn't have to think about the pros and cons of his action nor what his responsibilities would be. Dorothy would be responsible for his actions because he only did what Dorothy wanted him to do. In a strange way, he felt free by surrendering his freedom to Dorothy, his Mistress. There was also the odd feeling of pride and happiness when he saw how pleased Dorothy was when he carried her orders perfectly. It was rare to see someone smiling proudly at him. Very, very rare. With Dorothy he also found straightforward justice, did well and he would be rewarded, did horrible and his ass would bear the punishment. 

"Wufei." Dorothy's voice broke his train of thoughts. 

"Yes, Mistress?" Wufei answered automatically and felt dismayed at how easily he fell into Dorothy's conditioning. However, the dismay disappeared as he looked up and saw Dorothy's pleased smile. His heart gave slight happy quivers. Wufei decided then if following Dorothy's orders would make his heart this light and happy, he wouldn't fight this conditioning anymore. Having finished his inner battle, Wufei kicked his manly pride into the very back of his persona and resolved to do his best with this mission's practice. Maybe if he did well enough, Dorothy would remove him from the bondage.

"You finally addressed me correctly," Dorothy caressed his cheek, "However, we only have one week left and you're progressing too slowly. We will have to practice more realistically and in detail. That means you will have to act as my slave as real as possible, which means 24/7. Understood, Wufei?" 

Wufei gulped. Before, he had been given a few hours respite from the training to do his own research and finish what works he still had left in his department. Now Dorothy wanted him to be a slave for the whole day? That would be very hard. But once Wufei decided to do something, he wouldn't back up, so in the end the Chinese boy nodded his ascent. 

"Very well," Dorothy freed the Chinese Preventer's hands and walked back to her computer. She pushed one key on the keyboard. Wufei then watched the printer produce two papers which Dorothy picked up and gave one to him to read. "They have the same content, one copy for me and one copy for you."

Wufei read the paper and was surprised at the content. It was Master-slave's contract! He looked up at the blonde girl. "These are..." 

"Yes, they are Master-slave contract. Since we'll make this as real as possible, I'll take you as my slave for real." 

"For real," Wufei was flabbergasted, "You.. you mean you are a real Dom?" 

"Dominatrix to be exact," Dorothy answered calmly as she gave Wufei a pen. 

Wufei's mouth dropped open in revelation. "You...you..."

"Just sign the contract, Fei," It was said with a sharp masterful tone that caused Wufei, in his confused state, to automatically sign the contract, both of them. 

"Good, boy." Dorothy quickly took the papers and pen and signed both papers as well. "Now, I'm going to have these papers processed. I also need to have your slave collar made." She printed another paper and gave it to the still shocked Chinese Preventer. "Here's a copy of the contract, you can read it more thoroughly. Be good while I take care of this, okay." 

It was when Dorothy had left the room that Wufei snapped out of his shock. He looked down at the paper Dorothy had given to him and read it in trepidation. He had done some researches and had a little knowledge about what this contract would entail. His eyes skipped at the formal introduction and rested on the contract content. As a slave, all his belonging would belong to his Mistress. He owned nothing, not even his body. It belonged to his Mistress. He would submit, obey, and do his best to please his Mistress. As for his Mistress, she would take care of him physically and emotionally and ensure all his necessities fulfilled. She would give him protection from other Dominants. She also had the right to love, use, or punish him as she pleased.

Wufei moaned and rested his head on the floor. He could hear the Deathscythe pilot's laughters in his ears. Just his luck, getting a real Dominatrix as his Mistress. No wonder his ass suffered this much. He hoped Nataku was kind enough not to let him suffer alone. At least make the braided baka's ass as red as his! 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Way to go, Dorothy!" Duo cackled and leaned back against the couch. "I can't believe Wufei signed it!" He chuckled for a while then looked at his slave who was kneeling on his fours before him, laptop perched on his back. "Don't sulk, Kitten." 

Heero pouted and refused to look at his Master, though inwardly he was curious to know what Wufei had signed. There was a pinch on his throbbing bottom, causing Heero to gasp. 

"Whose fault it is that I returned home and found the lunch hadn't been ready?" 

Heero lowered his head and crouched lower in apologetic gesture, knowing it was his fault. He had been too engrossed in browsing for the BDSM contest and the background of each contestant that he had forgotten the time or rather he had forgotten how much time he was allowed to spend on his laptop. While Duo had appreciated the result of his browsing, his ass still had paid for his negligence and his laptop was locked for three days. It was the latter that had Heero pouting at his Master, not to mention he now had to serve as his Master's laptop's table. Talk about being sadistic.....

Duo caressed his slave's red bottom for a while then resumed his typing. Heero stayed still until his Master shut down and put the laptop away. "Onto my lap, Kitten." 

The Japanese boy reluctantly climbed onto his Master and squirmed until he found the best position for his throbbing bottom, his cat tail hanging between his Master's legs. Duo chuckled and put his arms around his slave. Heero sighed and leaned his head on Duo's shoulder, enjoying his Master's loving embrace. 

"Do you want to know what Wufei had signed?" 

Heero nodded slightly, knowing his Master could feel his movement. 

"He signed the Master-slave contract with Dorothy." 

Heero pulled away and looked at his Master in a mix of disbelief and astonishment. There was no way Wufei would have signed a Master-slave contract, with a female as his Mistress at the worst. He was too independent, not to mention his hate for women. 

His Master chuckled again. "Believe me, Kitten. I just got their contracts in my email. Dorothy has my respect now that she could get Wufei to sign the contract." 

Heero shook his head and snuggled back to his Master. Poor Wufei, he hoped Dorothy would be good to him. Heero knew he was luckier. At least, he had got the best Master in the group, although too bad Duo was also the sadist one. 

"You have done very well this week, despite your slip with your laptop today." Duo ran his hands up and down. Heero kept silent and enjoyed his Master's caress. The hands moved all over his body, caressing and squeezing here and there. Heero wasn't surprised when one hand traveled lower and pulled his cat tail out of his passage. He let out a moan as the tail's plug end left him. 

"So eager for me, Kitten?" Duo murmured huskily. He stuck two fingers into his slave, prodding and stretching the tight passage for a moment before withdrawing his fingers out. They were coated with his seed from his previous use of his slave right after the spanking. 

Heero mewled at the lost. 

"Patient, Kitten," Duo chuckled. His other hand moved to free his arousal then coated it with his seed. He then grasped his slave's waist, lifted him up, and pushed the Japanese boy down onto his hard cock. 

Heero moaned in the pleasure of being filled. He raised his head up from his Master's shoulder and arched his back, relishing the feeling of his Master impaling him inch by inch. When his bottom finally touched his Master's clothed thighs, Heero let out a loud gasp, half because of his sore ass and the other half because of his Master's cock had prodded his prostate. 

Duo kissed his slave, on his forehead, his nose, and then his mouth. Heero kissed back eagerly while his hands clutched at his Master's shirt. He moaned into Duo's mouth as Duo's hands grabbed his buttock and hoisted him up and closer to his Master. 

"Now, ride me," Duo murmured when the kiss was over. 

Heero nodded and put his hands on his Master's shoulders as leverages. He then started raising and impaling himself on his Master's cock. He went slow first, unsheathing the hard flesh inch by inch, then pushed down so fast and hard that his Master gasped involuntarily. Heero grinned and repeated it again, loving how he was able to torment his Master. Of course he knew it wouldn't last long. His Master seized his nipple rings and tugged them. It was Heero's turn to gasp and tighten his body automatically, which gave his Master more pleasure. 

"Do not stop," Duo said hoarsely and tugged at his nipple rings again. 

Heero complied but he still had to stop now and then whenever Duo pulled his nipple rings. It also resulted in his passage clenching every now and then, creating very pleasant friction for his Master. Heero knew his Master quite well now to predict that his Master would soon lose control. 

True to his prediction, two minutes later, Duo let out a growl and seized his hip. He took control and lifted his slave up and down, impaling him harder and faster on his hard cock. Heero gasped as his prostate was stabbed repeatedly. As his Master used him rapidly, Heero focused his mind to hold his orgasm at bay. He could hear Duo growling and felt teeth sinking on his shoulder. Knowing the sign, Heero wrapped his hands around Duo's neck, pasted his lips on his Master's one, and put his weight down, helping his Master's hands in impaling his body onto his Master's cock for the last time. 

The combined pressure from Heero's weight and his Master's hands resulted in Duo's cock buried to the hilt in one fast and hard thrust. It was enough to send Duo over the edge. Shouting a cry of pleasure into Heero's mouth, Duo shot his seed deep inside his slave. He lifted his hip up in a few small thrust as he rode out his orgasm before plopping down and sighed happily, their mouths still connected with the tongues lazily caressed each other. 

Heero didn't come although his cock was hard and poking his Master's stomach. He knew he wouldn't be allowed to come although he was hoping to get one soon. It had been a week since his last orgasm. 

"Very good, Kitten," Duo spoke huskily and ceased the kiss. "You had done well in holding your orgasm and also your silence."

Heero pulled away a bit so he could see his Master's face and felt his heart fluttering happily at the pleasure and pride shot at him. He smiled slightly, conveying his own feelings in silence. It had been four days since Duo had put him in deep submission mode where he wasn't allowed to spoke unless his Master specifically told him so. Even though he was a silent person to begin with, still four days without eliciting a word, the gasps and moans he made while his Master's used him not counted, made him miss speaking. 

"I'm very proud of you, Kitten," Duo kissed his slave again. "Since you have behaved very well, I'll give you a reward. What do you think about playing?" 

Heero raised an eyebrow and pointed at his mouth. 

Duo tilted his head, "You may speak your thought this time." 

"Thank you, Master," Heero said then shot his Master a dirty look, "What you mean by playing is that you play and I am the toy, don't you, Master?" 

His Master laughed merrily and gave his slave short but repeated kisses. "Yes, I play, you're the toy. So you want to play or not?" 

Heero nodded eagerly. Although he knew his Master would torture him and use him for his pleasure during the play, Heero would also get his own pleasure in the end. A very great and wonderful pleasure. It was worth enduring his Master's play, not that he didn't enjoy being used as well. 

"Okay, let's get clean up first." His Master's eyes gleamed in mischief as he stood up, bringing his slave with him. "For this play, I want your ass clean and well lubricated." 

As he was carried toward the bathroom, Heero shuddered as he thought of what his Master would do to his ass. One thing for sure, he would be penetrated, by what, he wasn't sure. But he would find out soon. 

In the bathroom, his Master put him down, thus detaching them. After cleaning his cock and put it back into his pants, he ordered Heero to go to the bedroom after he cleaned up. Heero hurriedly washed his Master's seed off, inside and out, then lubed himself thoroughly. When he entered the bedroom, five chains had been lowered from the ceiling. They were at the same height and judging from their positions, Heero could guess that he would be hung horizontally. 

His Master was waiting for him next to the chains and beckoned to him. He approached his Master with eager anticipation and let his Master put the chains on his waist, ankles, and wrists. Soon Heero found himself on the air, facing the floor with his legs and hands in spread eagle position. He raised his head and looked at his Master who was standing before him. At first, he was only about five feet from the floor, but then his Master had raised the chains so that he was only slightly lower from his Master's chin. 

"For this session, I will play with your ass and nipples. Remember that you're still in deep submission, Kitten, and you may not come." With the last sentence, Duo put a restraining cock ring on his slave.

Heero nodded and watched as his Master revealed a set of weights in coin shape. They were about one inch in diameter with various thickness and there was a small hole in the center of each coin. Heero gulped as he remembered certain article about weights and nipples torture. 

"We will start with 100 grams each," Duo held up a thin chain with a small ball in the end which acted as a stopper so that the coin wouldn't fall past the chain. "This chain is 20 grams and this coin," he showed the moderate thick coin to Heero, "is 80 grams." He then fitted the coin with the chain.

Heero's heart throbbed in anticipation as Duo connected the chain with his right nipple ring. When the chain clicked in place, Duo took a step back. One second Heero felt nothing and the next second he felt the weight pulled his right nipple down. It was light enough that the pain was almost non-existent. Heero looked at his Master confusedly. It wasn't his Master's style to put something that was almost useless. 

Duo grinned at his slave's look but offered no further explanation as he attached the similar chain on the left nipple ring. Heero felt the similar weight on his left nipple as his Master let go off the chain. Ignoring his slave's confused look, Duo held up what looked like about twenty black chopsticks, but these ones had the same thickness as the chopstick thickest end along the length. 

"These are vibrators," Duo grinned, "Very slim vibrators." 

Heero's eyes widened at the realization what he would have to endure. Meanwhile, his Master had stepped around and stood between his spread legs. Heero squeaked as he felt the tip of the very slim vibrator touched his opening and vibrated. He jerked up at the touch and gasped when he felt the weights on his nipple rings swung with his movement and pulled on his nipples even more. 

"For two vibrators inserted, I will add ten grams on each of your nipple ring." His Master spoke up casually and pushed the small vibrator in. Heero gasped and jerked as it vibrated while sliding deeper into his passage. It was about ten inches inside him when his Master stopped pushing. Heero made a protesting noise at the slight flutters of pleasure he gained from the small object. He wanted more. 

His Master chuckled, "I know the friction is not enough. You have to be patient, Kitten. No pain no gain." 

Heero shuddered as another vibrator teased his opening. He knew what his Master meant by the pain and gain. He would get more pleasure but at the same time also more pain from the weights added. His cock twitched at the promise of pleasure and pain mixed together. 

The second vibrator was pushed into him, joining the first one in his passage and increasing the vibration. Heero mewled, wanting more of them. However his Master had another thought. Duo stepped around and added ten grams weight on each chains. Heero moaned as his nipples were tugged down more by the additional weights. It was still light enough though that he was much more focused on what happened in his ass. His Master was once more behind him and there was the teasing touch of another vibration around his opening. Heero welcomed the third one eagerly and moaned in pleasure as the vibration heightened. Another one was inserted before his Master went around and added another weight on his nipples.

The ritual was repeated until Heero had ten vibrators inside him and each of his nipple bore 150 grams of weight. His Master then stopped and announced that he would play with his toy for a while. Heero gasped as his Master started prodding and pulling the vibrators at random. The prodding moved the vibrator inside him and pushed other vibrators around him. The movement increased his pleasure and also made him jerk when it prodded his certain spot. The weights on his nipples would swing then, straining his nipples even more. Pain shot up from his upper body while pleasure swirled on his lower body. They mixed in the middle and shot up straight into his leaking hard cock. 

His Master told him he was a masochist and he had admitted that he was one. He liked the feeling of pain and pleasure attacking his body and reduced him into a quivering mess. Heero mewled as his Master started pushing and pulling the vibrators at random, making them at various length inside him. The random positions gave him greater pleasure as the vibrators pulsated all around his passage.

But then his Master rearranged them back into the same length and stopped playing. Heero gasped as he felt a new vibrator was added into his stretched passage. It was inserted on the center that it pushed other vibratos aside to make a room for itself. Once it reached the desired depth inside his passage, his Master inserted another one. This time it was slower since Heero was rather full with the thin vibrators. The Japanese boy could feel his passage expand to accommodate the new insertion and how it contracted against the vibrators. Having inserting two vibrators into his slave, the long haired Master put another set of weights on his slave's nipple rings, adding more strain on the nipples. A mewl escaped Heero's mouth as his nipples started to tingle and throb at the unusual weight they bore.

Duo repeated the two-vibrators-followed-by-two-weights-ritual again and again while his slave moaned and gasped at the ministration. The vibrator insertion became slower as Heero's passage got fuller. When Duo pushed the last vibrator into Heero's passage inch by inch, the Japanese boy had very little rational thought left. His nipple bore two hundred grams of weights each while his passage had twenty small but devilish vibrators in it. The pain constantly shot from his strained nipples while the pleasure attacked him repeatedly as the vibrators mercilessly prodded his passage. The pain was intense but so was the pleasure. Together they drove all Heero's thoughts away until what the Japanese boy could think was his hard cock which was badly trying to reach its fulfillment. It would be impossible though until his Master removed the cock ring around it. 

"Master..." Heero whined for the cock ring's removal but his Master cut his plea before he managed to finish it. 

"You're still in deep submission mode, Kitten. No talking," Duo spoke from where he stood before his slave's head, "And I want to use your delicious mouth." 

Mind hazy with pleasure and pain, Heero couldn't remember when his chains had been lowered. Last time he remembered, his head was at the same level as Duo's neck, now it was at the groin's level. Was it between the sixteenth and seventeenth vibrators? Heero didn't know for sure. He stopped thinking when his Master's cock touched his lips. Having been conditioned, he automatically opened his mouth and welcomed the hard flesh inside. Hands descended on his head to steady it as his Master started thrusting in and out. 

Heero moaned around the hard flesh in his mouth as the thrust caused his body to sway thus making the weights on his nipples sway as well. Pain shot up from those twin nubs and collided with pleasure coming from his lower body. They merged and went straight to his cock, waiting to be let out, which wouldn't happen until his Master removed the cock ring. It was hell. It was heaven. While he wanted his release, Heero also loved how his Master slid into him and heard his rough grunt. He embraced the pain on his nipples and the pleasure on his lower body, wanting it to stop and never end at the same time. 

It was only a few minutes passed but for the Japanese boy who was held on the brink of his orgasm, it felt like hours. His Master finally thrust for the final time and roared his completion. As usual, Heero swallowed his Master's release and licked him clean. Once the softening flesh left his mouth, Heero made a pleading noise, wanting nothing more than releasing his pent up pleasure. 

Duo took a step back and tucked his cock back into his pants. He watched his slave writhing in his chains for a while before walking around to stand between the Japanese boy's spread legs. His slave mewled loudly when he grabbed the leaking hard cock. The pleasure was almost unbearable for his slave. "Do you want to come, Kitten?" 

Heero nodded frantically. Instead of having the ring removed from his cock, he felt one of the vibrators inside him being pulled out slowly. Oh, why did he have to get the most sadistic Master? Heero let out a desperate cry which ended in a yell as the vibrator was shoved back into him, straight into his prostate. Heero screamed as his body exploded in pleasure and his vision became pure white. He didn't know exactly when his Master removed the cock ring. But he knew it had been removed because he was coming violently. 

Then Heero knew no more. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When he came to, Heero found himself in the bed, body cleansed and of course naked, and securely hold within his Master's arms. "Thank you, Master." Heero sighed in contentment and snuggled deeper into his Master's chest, already falling back to his sleep. 

The arms tightened around the sleeping slave as the owner murmured softly, "It's me who has to thank you for such wonderful gift, Kitten."


	35. Chapter 35

<Mrs.Blood> It's not fair!  
<PedophileLover> *chuckles* you're still at it? It's your own fault for not coming.   
<LordX> Yes, you miss watching GoD's cute little kitten.   
<Mrs.Blood> *grumbles* I have no choice.   
<PedophileLover> Ah, the downside of having new sub.   
<LordX> Btw, have you decided to sell him yet, GoD?  
<GoD> For the xx-th time, no I won't sell him.   
<GoD>Next time you ask me the same question, I'll kick you out of the chat room.   
<LadyS/M> Temper temper *plays with her whip*   
<LadyS/M> How about we meet in the usual place on Sunday?   
<Mrs.Blood> That's a good idea. I can introduce my new sub.  
<LadyS/M> That's my intention as well.   
<LordX> Ah, it's a pleasure to meet your new subs, ladies.  
<GoD> True *chuckles*  
<PedophileLover> Usual time?   
<LadyS/M> Yes, see you then.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At the first ring of the bell, Heero bound up from his pillow where he had been reading. It had to be his Master since Duo had promised he would return home around noon. He opened the door and his eyes brightened as his Master smiled at him.   
  
"Have you been good?"   
  
Heero nodded, got a kiss, and moved aside to let his Master in. When he helped his Master removing his coat, his eyes fell on the medium sized brown box in his Master right hand.  He looked up and raised an eyebrow in question.   
  
His Master grinned and lifted up the box slightly. "This is your costume during the contest."   
  
Both of Heero's eyebrows were raised at the statement.   
  
"We are going to The Cross tonight. It's a good chance to test your costume."   
  
The Cross. Heero recognized the name. It was the name of an elite BDSM club which has a lot of branches, on earth and in colonies. Its facilities and equipments are far above the other clubs. To be a member of this club is considered quite hard since it requires quite a lot of money and also a recommendation from existing member. A club also meant a lot of people in there. Heero swallowed. He didn't like being in a crowd too often but it was what his Master wanted. There was a war in him for a few minutes before his submission won out. He nodded slightly to his Master, "When will we go, Master?"  
  
Duo smiled, obviously aware of his slave's struggling, "9 P.M. Let's test your costume first." He opened the box and showed it to his slave  
  
Heero's eyes widened at the content. He looked up at his Master with his big blue eyes, "Master, these are....."   
  
"We will be on mission. Since you will be quite naked, you can't carry weapons unless they're hidden in your costume. There are weapons inside the costume so you will have to remember where they are."   
  
Heero grimaced, "I don't think a piece of cloth and some toys can be said as a costume, Master."   
  
Duo just grinned, adding to Heero's dread. He often couldn't tell what Duo planned to do and knowing his Master was sadistic didn't help to ease his dread at all.   
  
Judging from how wide his Master smiled, Heero knew he was doomed for tonight.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What's this? You also took a Japanese boy as your slave? Is this a new trend?"   
  
Wufei heard the brown haired man tease his Mistress from where he was kneeling on the floor, next to the couch his Mistress was sitting in. He shifted closer to Dorothy, not liking being stared by two strangers.   
  
"He is Chinese, P.L." Dorothy corrected and patted her slave's head.   
  
Wufei sighed at the comfort and leaned slightly closer to her. He didn't want to go out but it wasn't his choice to make. A few licks of paddle told him it was better to stop fighting and accept the inevitable. He was a slave and his Mistress' orders were absolute. The only comfort he found in this humiliated outing was Dorothy told him that Duo and Heero would also come to test their costumes for the mission. He couldn't wait to see how the braided boy dressed as a slave....if he was allowed to lift his head, Wufei added as he irritably tried to comb his falling hair onto the back of his ear so it wouldn't obscure his view.  
  
"His hair looks like silk." The other man sighed, obviously watching Wufei,  "I wished my hair was still as black as his."    
  
"Your silver streaks make you look more elegant, LordX." P.L. spoke up, "Look, here comes GoD and his cute kitten."   
  
Wufei tensed. Dorothy had told him that there were five couples, three male Doms and two female including her. If this was the third male then it would be definitely Heero though 'God' was not what he thought the Japanese boy would choose as his nickname. And kitten.... Wufei almost couldn't contain his chuckle as he realized Duo was named as Kitten, at least his slave name was better than the braided boy. If not for his Mistress' hand pressing down warningly on his head, Wufei would have already lifted his head to see his friends. Instead, he only heard the sound of footsteps approaching and the couch being seated across him.   
  
"GoD, glad to see you," Dorothy spoke up, "This is my new slave, Drake."   
  
"Ah, he is exquisite, Lady. Fitting name and costume for an oriental boy like him."   
  
At hearing the familiar voice, not even his Mistress' hand could stop him from lifting his head. Wufei's eyes were wide and stunned as they fell onto the Dom the others called GoD. Violet eyes stared back calmly at him, followed but a slight smile, "Ah, he is very brave, isn't he?"  
  
"Down, Drake!" Dorothy's stern voice made Wufei automatically lowered his head back to its previous position while his mind seemed to have troubles processing what he saw. Maxwell!! The Dom who was wearing all black and seemed to be a Death's image was Maxwell! How could it be?? Maxwell was supposed to be a sub, not a Dom!!! That braided menace was supposed to be Yuy's obedient slave!!!   
  
The Japanese name reminded Wufei of a very dreaded logic. If Maxwell was the Dom, then Yuy would be.... With disbelief clearly reflected on his black eyes, Wufei peeked from between his falling hair and saw GoD's sub kneeling across him. Nataku, please let not it be who I think it will be! Wufei prayed as he took account of the sub's feature.   
  
The sub was wearing very short dark blue leather pants and there was a thick tail with the same color coiled from behind him. His hands were covered with furred gloves while his upper body was covered with a dark blue vest which wasn't able to hide the sub's firm chest and lean stomach. An elegant black collar embraced the slender neck and an earring with the same color as the collar adored the right earlobe. Wufei swallowed and looked at the last visible feature of the sub. The hair of the bowing head was chocolate brown, short, and messy. Though it was decorated with two pairs of cat ears, it was Yuy's trademark hair. Wufei inhaled sharply as his mind tried to register the fact. His action appeared to attract the sub across him. The dark head lifted up and Wufei was regarded with two unique Prussian blue eyes which he knew belonged to Heero Yuy, the Perfect Soldier.   
  
And this perfect, unbeatable fighter was Maxwell's sub.   
  
It was impossible!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heero watched as Wufei's face turned from red to blue to pale yellow. He knew what was going inside Wufei's mind. He had been there when he saw who his Master would be. It would be hard for the Chinese boy to accept the fact that he was the slave and Duo was the Master. Heero wondered whether Wufei would faint or scream once his mind registered the fact.   
  
"Lady, it looks like your slave is hyperventilating." Duo spoke up casually.   
  
Heero watched as Dorothy put a comforting hand on Wufei's neck and caressed it slowly. Wufei's breath slowed down back to normal and now he was regarding Heero with a are-you-insane-or-an-impostor-look. Heero glared and got a perplexed look from the Chinese sub. Okay, Wufei surely had trouble in accepting the fact. Maybe he should let Wufei steam alone for a while. Deciding that, Heero broke their gaze and looked at Wufei's costume.   
  
Drake, that was Wufei's nickname. The Chinese boy was far luckier than him. At least his name was elegant and had dangerous edge while his name, Kitten, only made the other Doms cooed and sighed. Dorothy had dressed Wufei in green tunic with silver lining, without pants unfortunately, so it only covered until above his knees. Heero hoped Wufei got to wear underwear though he couldn't be sure. Wufei's collar was made of jade and had scales indentation on it, as if it was Dragon encircling his neck. With his hair down, Wufei radiated both delicacy and strength.   
  
Heero wanted to see Dorothy but he couldn't lift his head higher without attracting attentions, especially his Master's attention so he had to content himself in knowing Dorothy wearing high heeled black boots with gold oriental pattern.  
  
A tap on his head jolted Heero from his scrutiny. He looked up and got his Master's meaningful look which turned to the table full with snacks and salad. Heero followed the look and understood what his Master wanted. He slowly eased backward and went toward the table while taking his chance to look around the area. Heero had imagined the disco lights, loud music, and dancing crowd but he found silent, elegant, and high class setting inside The Cross. If he overlooked the display shelves full with BDSM stuff and the BDSM style of clothes worn by members and workers, The Cross was more like a five-star hotel, outside and inside.   
  
In the recreation area, where they were at the moment, there were sets of couch and table in certain distance to give privacy for groups of members. It had neutral color theme that give off exuded relaxation and enjoyment. The area was circular with the snack and salad table in the center of it. It was a huge table, covered with various dishes. Heero obviously couldn't take all of them so he chose ones that his Master liked most.   
  
He was in the middle of choosing the fruits when Wufei joined him, obviously ordered to get some snacks by his Mistress.   
  
"Yuy, what's going on here? Are you undercover? Why do you swap roles then?"   
  
Heero considered lying but he knew the truth about Wufei and it was fair that Wufei knew the truth about him too. "It's not undercover, Chang. I'm always Duo's slave."   
  
Wufei's hand paused a little too long in grabbing the snack before it moved again. "You want to tell me that Maxwell is a real Dom?"   
  
"As real as your Mistress."   
  
The Chinese slave let out a sound not quiet a moan nor a whimper. Heero didn't say anything while he poured milk on his fruit salad. He knew Wufei needed time to accept the information.  
  
"Are you happy, Yuy?"    
  
It was Heero's turn to pause but he quickly resumed his duty. "Yes, I am. Aren't you?"   
  
"I don't know, it's too new for me..." Wufei took the offered milk bottle and poured it onto his salad bowl. "Do Quatre and Trowa know about you two?"   
  
"No," Heero put a spoon in his bowl, "Will you tell them about you and Dorothy?"   
  
"I don't know. Maybe later when I'm sure what I'm doing." Wufei put the same utensil in his bowl and together they walked back to their Doms.   
  
"GoD! Where's your new slave??!!" A high pitched yet familiar voice greeted them when they were near their destination.   
  
Wufei and Heero blinked at the appearance of red haired mistress with her big slave. They unconsciously stopped and stared at the couple in disbelief.   
  
"Do you see what I see?," asked Wufei.   
  
"I think so." Heero answered.  
  
"I know I won't tell Quatre and Trowa about them," Wufei murmured.  
  
Heero nodded in agreement, still stunned. If this is the case, he wondered whether all persons he knew were involved in BDSM. He had thought Dorothy and Wufei were an unexpected pairing but the pairing in front of him surpassed was more unexpected.   
  
Duo made a gesture toward his slave and the red haired mistress turned toward them. Her green eyes widened in recognition before she let out a squeal, "So these are Kitten and Drake? My my, they are exquisite, aren't they, Abu (read : Aa-boo)? I'm Mrs.Blood. Kitten, Abu was VirginBoy you met in chatroom not long ago."   
  
The big man called Abu, dressed in Arabian styled white pants with purple open vest just stared at them, as speechless as the other two slaves.  
  
"It looks like our slaves never thought a big man like Abu could be a sub, GoD." LadyS/M laughed in delight, "Come here, Drake. I want my snack."   
  
Heero noticed his Master motioned him to do the same. His mind quickly jumped to comply the order rather than thinking about Quatre's most trusted servant being Trowa's sister's sub. Kamisama, Abu even knew how his Master used him since he had written it down in the chat room. Trying not to blush, Heero walked past Abu and his Mistress toward his Master.   
  
Heero fed his Master while Mrs.Blood commented on Wufei and him. Well, at least he now knew which one was Mrs.Blood and which one was LadyS/M. The Doms sat comfortably in the couch and spoke to each other while their subs were occupied in feeding and serving them.   
  
Accidentally or not, he, Wufei, and Abu found themselves side by side with Wufei in the middle quite far from their Doms, waiting for their Doms' drinks to be made.   
  
Abu quickly seized the chance. "What are you doing here? Are you in undercover?"   
  
Heero and Wufei looked at each other before shaking their head negatively.   
  
Abu let out a moan and bowed his head, "You're also subs? Oh Allah..."   
  
"Slaves." Both Asian slaves corrected him. Abu only moaned louder and mumbled something about nightmare.  
  
"Yeah, finding someone who is stronger than you is also a slave is a nightmare." Wufei agreed.  
  
Heero raised an eyebrow, "Try having the person I often called 'braided baka' as my Master. A sadistic master, on top of it."   
  
Wufei and Abu shuddered.   
  
"But he is a good Master." Heero knew he contradicted himself but he didn't like the thought of his friends thinking Duo as a bad Master.   
  
"My Mistress too." Wufei and Abu agreed simultaneously.   
  
Heero started to think that the two of them could only parrot him since their minds were having short circuit from the revelation when Abu spoke up.   
  
"She never beats me black and blue."   
  
Wufei nodded his agreement while Heero grimaced slightly and said, "No, he only makes my butt as red as tomato."   
  
Wufei and Abu joined his grimacing and the three of them shifted slightly, obviously each of them was having sore bottom. Thinking of their sore behind also reminded them of their duty. Without any other word, each of them grabbed the finished drink and returned to their respective Dom.   
  
The Doms kept chatting and Heero was only half listening since he was snuggling in his Master's lap and was caressed by his Master's idle hands until the topic turned to the contest. Both he and Wufei tensed when P.L. inquired Mrs.Blood whether she would join the contest or not.   
  
"I don't think so. Abu isn't ready yet." Mrs.Blood shook her head, "The money prize is also not very big."  
  
"The money prize isn't but the title as the best Master and slave is worth more than money," LordX added his two cents, "and beside, the contest will be a fun experience."   
  
"But if the sub isn't ready, it can break his conditioning and training." P.L. spoke up, "I don't want to debate about the contest, anyone up for strip poker?"  
  
The Doms laughed and all extended their hand for the cards.   
  
Heero just thought it unusual for the Doms to want to do their own striptease when Duo spoke up. "For the sake of our new subs, I will explain about this game. The rule is very simple. If a Dom loses, his/her sub will have to strip one piece of their clothes."  
  
At the information, Heero looked at Wufei and Rashid and saw the same thought was reflected on the others' eyes.   
  
They were doomed


	36. Chapter 36

When the Doms finally ended the poker game, Heero let out a relieved breath. He was lucky to have a good player as his Master and was left with his shorts. He had suspicion that Duo's possessive nature demanded him to play seriously so other Doms wouldn't be able to see his naked state. The other subs weren't so lucky, though. They were all naked. Heero had to hide his smirk as he took the fact that when Wufei blushed, it was his whole body instead of only his head turning red. Poor Abu didn't want to look at anyone and bowed his head so deeply that his chin touched his bare chest.

The Doms, however, ignored their subs' discomfort and cheerfully made a promise to meet again in near time. Heero could see his fellow subs shuddered at the promise as he did. After goodbyes were said, Heero followed his Master to the basement where the car was parked. They put on their coats while they were the elevator then headed out to the car. 

When they reached the car, instead of unlocking the doors, Duo pushed his slave to lie on the front cap. 

"Master?" Heero swallowed as his Master hovered upon him and spread his coat aside to reveal his almost naked body. He could guess what Duo wanted to do but still couldn't believe that Duo wanted to do it right here, right now, in public place.

"Spread your legs." 

Heero obeyed the command immediately and felt his Master settle between his legs. A pair of hands seized his nipple rings and pulled teasingly. Heero moaned at the stimulus and arched his back, offering his nipples to be used as his Master pleased. They were in his sadistic Master's mercy for quite some times until Heero felt he was about to explode. His nipples were one of his most sensitive spots after all. "Master, please. I can't..." 

Duo withdrew his hands, however instead of stopping, he bent down and took the left pink nub onto his mouth. Heero gasped and jerked in pleasure as his nipple was licked and nipped. He liked having his Master's moist mouth covering his nipple. He couldn't stop himself from groaning in great delight when he felt suction on his nipple. It felt so good that his hands couldn't stay idle and grabbed his Master's head. 

Duo pulled away in a flash, abandoning his slave's hard nipple. Heero whimpered in protest and reached for his Master's head but he was startled when his Master grabbed his hands and pinned them above his head. Violet eyes gleamed down on him and Heero somehow knew he had made a mistake when he heard his Master growl. 

"You're mine. I'm the one who will decide how much pleasure you'll get." Duo emphasized by putting a bit more pressure on Heero's pinned hands. "Keep them there. I don't want any more interruption while I play with my toy."

"Yes, Master." Heero answered. Although he was hard and wanted to come, he didn't move his hands when his Master resumed sucking his nipple. He knew he was wrong to try to force his Master to give him more pleasure. So for the next fifteen minutes, Heero let his Master play with his nipples. They were pinched, twisted and sucked alternatively until they were red and very sensitive. During that whole time, Heero did his best to hold his pleasure at bay. His determination to keep still almost crumbled when his nipples were abandoned. His Master straightened and pulled his tail out of his passage. His shorts had been designed to allow his tail to be pulled without having to remove the shorts first. With the tail gone, there was a hole on his short revealing his secret opening. Heero of course didn't have to wait too long to have the hole filled. 

After zipping down his pants, Duo spread his slave's legs and buried himself inside the tight passage in one thrust. Heero jerked up at the force of the thrust. He anticipated being pounded right away but to his surprise, his Master stayed still inside him. Confused, Heero looked up to see his Master's violet eyes fixed on him. 

"Master?" 

Duo smiled and kissed his slave's lips gently. "You have done well today. I'm proud of you, Kitten." 

Heart fluttering, Heero managed to kiss back before his Master pulled away. He knew what would come next and welcomed it with open arms when his Master started thrusting. At first, Duo rocked lazily inside him as if savoring the sensation. It only lasted a few minutes though. Duo then grabbed Heero's legs and lifted them up and apart before starting to pound into his slave vigorously. 

Heero gasped as his prostate was jabbed and tried hard to control his pleasure. Just when he managed to get himself in a resemblance of control, Duo changed position. He grabbed his slave's hips and lifted him up. Heero instinctively put his arms around Duo's shoulder and tightened his legs around Duo's waist. His Master only gave him less than a minute to do that before he started the fucking again. Heero moaned as he being used almost brutally and felt more turned on as he realized how strong Duo was to fuck him in this standing position. Their lips met and opened, tongues dancing while their lower bodies were busy with their own dance. 

When Heero thought he couldn't hold on any longer, his Master froze deep inside him and came. Heero panted as the warm liquid filled him. He rested his head on his Master's shoulder and tried to forget his hard arousal. It was small chance Duo would give him release since he just got it two days ago. True to his prediction, his Master only gave his head a soft kiss then laid him back on the car's front cap before pulling out and plugging his passage back with his tail. 

"You may not come." 

"Yes, Master." Heero lay for a while on the cap and looked at the ceiling, trying to will his arousal away. He could feel his Master's fingers caressing his body and felt butterfly kisses bestowed upon him. Five minutes passed before Heero finally got himself into control. He took a deep breath and reluctantly stood up. He could feel the slickness in him as he arranged his coat to cover his body.

"Kitten." 

Heero turned in time to see something shiny flying to his direction. He caught it effortlessly and stared at the car's key in his hand. 

"You drive." At Duo's order, Heero looked up and saw his Master sat down on the passenger seat. He looked down again at the key in his hand, staring at it quite long, before he went to the driver seat. This was the first time Duo let him drive his Ferrari voluntarily and Heero vowed not to disappoint his Master. His tail prodded deeper into him when he sat down and shifted while he drove the car out of the building. A slight smile adorned Heero's face as he drove. His Master had given him another privilege. Though normal people would think it was a usual thing to drive someone's car, Heero knew better they weren't normal. The past had taught them not to trust anyone. They rarely let someone else drive their car, spaceship, or other transportation. To let someone else to drive instead of themselves would mean they trust the person with their life. However, time changed and they had changed as well. Heero gazed pensively into the darkness of the night. Duo trusted his life on him and Heero would never let him down just as Duo never let him down during the war. He would make sure Duo and him, Duo's possession, arrive safely at the apartment. It wasn't until he parked the car in the apartment's basement that he realized his Master had fallen asleep. 

Heero was surprised when he turned and found his Master snoring slightly next to him. His surprise quickly turned into concern when he saw how tired Duo was. Heero smacked himself for not realizing it faster. Of course Duo was tired. His Master had gone out almost everyday since their mission was announced, not to mention that Duo also had to train and discipline his disobedience slave. Their costumes ought to cost his Master a lot of money and great effort to be made in these specific details. Heero had checked all the concealed weapons in his costume during the poker game and he hoped he didn't have to use all of them. Judging how complicated his costume design was, Heero bet that it was Duo himself who made the costumes. 

He took a deep breath and determined to be a good slave and spoil his Master for the short time they had before they had to carry on their mission. He carefully got out of the car and walked around toward the passenger's door. With extreme carefulness, not wanting to wake his Master, Heero opened the door and scooped his Master into his arms. He walked slowly and carried his sleeping Master up onto their floor. It was a bit tricky to open the bedroom's door without causing too much turbulence or noise that could wake his Master up but Heero managed to do it. It told him how tired Duo really was not to feel his movements, but then it also told him how much trust Duo had in him to sleep deeply and let his slave keep him safe. Heero put his Master on their bed, removed his clothes with care, and kissed his forehead gently. "Sleep well, I'll take care of you, Master." 

Heero cleaned himself in the bathroom, removed his costume, and walked in naked into the bedroom. He hesitated to climb into the bed, not wanting the shaking of the bed to wake his Master but he also wanted to sleep with his Master. In the end, Heero decided not to climb in. He put his green pillow next to the bedside where Duo was on and curled up on it. He closed his eyes and fell asleep while planning how he would spoil his Master tomorrow. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Heero didn't know what time it was exactly but he knew it was long past midnight when he was awakened by something heavy fell next to him. He turned his head and saw his Master's sleepy violet eyes blinking at him. "Why couldn't I find my slave on my bed?" 

"Sorry Master," Heero rubbed his sleepy eyes, "You look so tired and I don't want to wake you up by climbing into the bed." 

His Master didn't respond and caressed his hair instead. "Come here," Duo opened his arms. Heero smiled as he shifted and snuggled deeper into his Master's embraces.

"You forgot one thing though, Kitten." Duo's hands moved lower and caressed the opening to his slave's unusual empty passage. 

Heero jerked up as he realized his error. "I'm sorry, Master. I forgot to plug myself." 

"I forgive you for this night." Duo caressed his slave soothingly. To Heero's surprise, his Master shifted up and slid his hard cock into Heero. "It's plugged now. Go to sleep." 

Heero blinked. Did Duo really want to stay hard inside him all night? "Don't you want to use me, Master?" 

"I will take care of that tomorrow. Stop squirming and sleep, Kitten." 

Feeling too comfortable to argue, Heero gave up to his Master's demand and closed his eyes. He could feel his Master inside him, hard and undeniable, as he slowly flew into the dream world. 

Duo kissed his slave's hair gently before sighing in content, "My beloved slave." He then followed his slave into deep slumber with a contented smile on his face. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Now I know why Yuy squirmed on this damn seat, Wufei thought as he shifted on the Preventer's hard seat. His Mistress had given his poor ass a few 'friendly' slaps from her paddle as a reminder that he was still her slave wherever they were. He and Dorothy were the first ones to arrive at the meeting room. Dorothy chose to seat facing the door and Wufei sat next to her, not protesting the sitting location since he could watch the other Preventers walking in and study how their training went. 

Duo and Heero entered the room and Wufei couldn't help but scowl when he watched Heero sat down casually without squirming. Lucky bastard. But then Heero tensed and straightened, telling Wufei that Heero's ass wasn't spared this morning. Satisfied, Wufei turned back to the door and was just in time to see agent Klein and Lindt walking in, followed by Grant and Haakon. The female Preventers looked like their normal self while the blonde man looked smug. Wufei wondered how far their training went. 

"Good evening, Agents." Lady Une greeted them as she headed toward her designed seat. She looked around, taking each agent's expression before continuing. "I hope this two week training can help you in your disguise. IS there any of you that have problems with your role?" 

Klein and Lindt said they were fine. Heero and Wufei didn't say anything but they gave their respective Dom a glare that said 'my ass' . Duo smirked while Dorothy just smiled mysteriously. Grant smugly announced that his and Haakon's training went very well. 

"Good," Lady Une looked uncomfortable for a moment before her expression went to impassive, "I'm sure you all have practiced hard but we need to see how good your disguise is." 

Duo frowned, "What do you mean, Chief?" 

Une took a breath. "Agent Grant and I have discussed about this and we wanted to see each couple perform a convincing one BDSM scene in this room." 

Agent Klein and Lindt were ready to protest but Une held up her hand and continued her speech, "I know you're uncomfortable but it's needed to be done. If you can't perform well and convincing in front of this small amount of people, how can you perform in front of hundreds of experienced BDSM people?" 

Wufei, who wanted to protest as well, grudgingly admitted the truth in Une's words. Except the meeting with other couples last Friday, he didn't have experience submitting to his Mistress in front of many peoples. But that doesn't mean he wanted to show his submission toward people who he knew he would have contact in daily basis long after the mission was over. He turned to his Mistress and saw the slow calculating smile as Dorothy nodded her accent. Wufei groaned and prayed to Nataku that she wouldn't do the scene too extreme. 

Heero on other side, was having completely different problem. He did mind performing in front of others but it hadn't been his most concern at this time. The big problem was that Une didn't know about them swapping their roles so Une would expect him to act as a Dom while Duo acted as a sub. They had two choices, either telling Une about the swapping or performing the roles Grant assigned on them. Heero wasn't sure whether he could act convincing as a Dom, not after his Master used him so thoroughly and repeatedly this morning. His ass was sore from all the ministration he got, inside and outside. There was also no guarantee that Lady Une would take their swapping well. 

"I will give you three hours for scene preparation. We will meet after lunch in this room. Also don't forget to pick up your equipment from Mechanic division. It will allow us to monitor your state and detect your position." Lady Une then dismissed them all. Heero sat up, feeling relief that he had time to discuss their problem with Duo. They went to Duo's working station. Heero tried to guess the smirk Duo wore but failed. His Master could be smirking at the thought of torturing his poor slave or at the thought of tricking everyone, except Dorothy and Wufei, by being a sub to his slave. 

After picking their equipment, Heero followed his Master to the soundproofed room which was empty and watched as Duo locked the door. He shifted slightly, remembering what happened last time he was here. 

"Don't worry, we don't have time to do it now." Duo smirked wider as he sat on one of the chairs, "Come here, I will tell you about my plan for the scene." 

Heero sat down next to his Master and listened to the plan. His eyes went wide when he realized what exactly Duo was planning.

"Nani?? You want me..."

"No interruption, Kitten. That's five strokes for you." 

"But you want me...." 

"Do you want me to make it into ten strokes?" 

".... No, I'm sorry, Master."

"Good, now listen carefully." 

When Duo finished telling it, Heero looked worriedly at his Master. "Are you sure, Master?" 

"Yes, Kitten." Duo kissed him reassuringly. "If you are successful, it will be your reward, but if you fail, I will give you punishment right on the scene." 

Heero gulped, both in eagerness and trepidation. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Wufei rubbed his poor ass which had turned as red as tomato. Dorothy definitely had convinced Une and other Preventers with her spanking scene. She had pinned Wufei on her lap and proceeded to spank him with the paddle Wufei didn't know where it came from but suspected one braided American, judging from Heero's sympathized gaze. She also made Wufei count and address her correctly. To Wufei's humiliation, she didn't stop the spanking until he broke down and sobbed, pleading for the spanking to stop. 

Trying to forget his humiliation and trusting other Preventers not to tell others about his break down, Wufei focused his attention on the second couple, Klein and Lindt, who were performing their scene. He had to control his blushing as the agents perform a sex scene. He felt like pervert watching an intimate moment that wasn't his but this was for mission and to save life of thousands people. They would do what they had to do to save those lives even though that meant they would lose their privacy for a little while.

Lindt was quiet good as a Dom, she had the cool demeanor and calm voice, however Wufei saw the hesitation on the Dom's face and a slight pause on her action when she was about to push the dildo into her sub. Wufei watched closer and saw Klein nodding her head before Lindt slid the dildo into her. It ruined their roles, Wufei frowned. Dom wasn't supposed to ask his/her sub's permission. Even he who was new to this lifestyle could see it. 

Grant didn't say anything about the slack when the female couple finished their scene and told them it was a good performance instead. 

"I think agent Lindt hesitated too long," Dorothy spoke up when it was clear Grant wouldn't say anything else. "Dom isn't supposed to hesitate at all. They have every right to use their sub. If a Dom hesitates that means the Dom can't control the sub or he/she wasn't a real Dom." 

"Agent Klein also shouldn't give the Dom permission. You negotiate what you permit her to do before the scene not while in the scene." Duo added. 

Une looked at the uncomfortable female couple, "I think Maxwell and Catalonia has a point. Please keep it in mind, agent Klein and agent Lindt." She waited until both female nodded before asking Grant and Haakon to perform their scene. 

Haakon was a good Dom and scout, Wufei decided as he watched the female Preventer tie Grant with rope using intricate knots. Grant was kneeling on the floor, head bowed, and hands tied behind his back. His legs were tied so he couldn't move away and his eyes were blindfolded. Agent Haakon then produced a feather and proceeded to tease the blonde man with it. Like Dorothy, Haakon kept tickling Grant's sensitive spots until the blonde agent cried out his plea to stop the torture. The difference was while Wufei broke down from the pain, Grant broke down from the pleasure. After Grant begged and pleaded for sometimes, Haakon finally loosened the rope and brought Grant to release by flicking the feather on his hard cock. 

It was a good performance. Wufei knew but still he frowned. He felt as if there was something incomplete with the scene but he didn't know what it was. He turned to his Mistress to ask whether she knew what incomplete about the scene but Dorothy was talking to Maxwell. Her voice was too low for Wufei to hear. The American Preventer grinned as he replied to Wufei's mistress. "Don't worry, I'll show them instead." 

"What's that all about?" Wufei asked his Mistress. "Is it about Grant's and Haakon's performance?"

"Yes, just watch them." Dorothy gestured to the center of the room where Duo and Heero were. 

Wufei focused his attention to his comrades and watched as Maxwell lay lazily on the carpeted floor. Yuy approached and knelt next to his lover. The Japanese Preventer bent down and removed Maxwell's clothes one by one while bestowing kisses on the flesh he had bared. What the... wasn't Yuy supposed to be submissive, not aggressive? Wufei blinked as he realized Yuy was supposed to be a Dom, according to Grant's stupid personality study. So Maxwell would be a sub on this scene. Wufei decided it was not a bad thing. He finally could see Maxwell as a sub, even though only for this one scene.

The Chinese Preventer watched Yuy remove the last garment from Maxwell, which was the boxer, to reveal an impressive arousal. Maxwell was indeed big, Wufei admitted grudgingly. He frowned when the Japanese Preventer took Maxwell's arousal into his mouth and proceeded to give him a very thorough blow job. It wasn't wise to do that as a Dom, was it? This made the scene almost like a normal love making. Wufei looked around him and saw Grant and Une scowling. He could guess that they weren't pleased to see a normal sex scene. Yuy should have acted better as a Dom. 

It was unavoidable that Wufei felt a little smug that Dorothy and he managed to perform a more convincing BDSM scene. Even Maxwell and Yuy combined couldn't do a very convincing scene. A growl from Duo pulled Wufei's attention back to the pair. No wonder Maxwell was growling. Yuy had released the cock and moved down to lick Maxwell's opening. Yuy's intention was as clear as sun. 

Wufei was stunned. Did Maxwell really allow his sub to penetrate him? Wasn't it was a very submissive of him? He wanted to ask Dorothy but his eyes were glued on the center of the room where Maxwell was moaning in pleasure as Yuy penetrated him. The nakedness of Maxwell and Yuy's fully clothed body, save for his groin, made the scene very contrast. Since Heero was turning their back on them, Wufei could only see how Yuy's clothed lower body moved forward, the obvious sign he was penetrating Maxwell. 

"Move!" Maxwell growled when Yuy stayed still. As Yuy complied with the order, Wufei felt like smacking both of his comrades. Couldn't they see how normal their coupling was? At first he thought Yuy was in control, but when Maxwell ordered him, Yuy complied without protest. This wasn't a sex between a Dom and a sub! How the hell they could show Grant what went wrong with his and Haakon's performance?

Oblivious to Wufei's exasperation, Heero concentrated on sliding in and out the warm slick tunnel. So hot, so soft, and so tight. Was this how Duo felt when he used him? No wonder his Master liked to fuck him. Heero moaned as he felt his Master tightening around him. This was a very big reward his Master gave him and Heero knew he ought to make no mistake or it would be a long time before he was granted this reward again. Heero shifted slightly, trying to find his Master's prostate. It took three times before he managed to find it, making his Master jerk up. 

A few more prods on the prostate, Heero heard his Master growl loudly and felt legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him deeper into his Master. "Now!" Duo barked the order. Heero didn't hesitate as he took Duo's arousal and pumped it simultaneously with his thrust. Duo's legs around him tightened before Duo tensed and gasped loudly in ecstasy. Heero moaned as he felt the velvety passage tightened around his cock. Oh how he wanted to just let go and join his Master but that meant failure, disappointing his Master, and also punishment. Heero bit his lips, focusing his hands in milking his Master dry while trying to hold himself at bay. It was both heaven and hell. 

Finally after what seemed like hours, his Master finished and came down from his orgasm. The command was short and firm. "Out." 

Heero panted and had to use all his strength to pull out from the enticing warm passage. His cock cried out in protest, wanting to explode inside the passage but Heero wasn't permitted to come. So he ignored his throbbing arousal, tucked it back into his pants, and bent down to lick his Master's seed covered stomach clean. When he was done, he crawled backward and knelt, head bowed, waiting for his Master's next order. 

With wide eyes, Wufei watched Maxwell slowly stand up and put on his clothes back. The American Preventer's posture seemed to change into the Dom Wufei had met last Friday. His bearing was imposing and showed he was in control. His smile was lazy yet full of confidence. Once fully clothed, he stood next to his slave and ruffled Heero's chocolate locks as if the Japanese Preventer was a good pet. 

"I forgot to tell something." Maxwell spoke calmly, eyes on Preventer's chief while his hand kept petting his slave's hair. "Heero and I swapped our roles because we think it will suit us better better." 

Without giving Lady Une a chance to comment or Grant to protest , Maxwell regarded his slave. "You have done well." 

Yuy kissed his Master's feet before he stood up and turned to face the audience. Wufei stared dumbfoundedly as the Japanese Preventer stood with cheeks flushed and his pants showing the bulge of his arousal. It was a very obvious sign that he didn't get any pleasure. Wufei realized then what was going on. Maxwell had shown even though his slave took him, he was still in control. He was the one who got pleasure while his slave had none. His control over his slave was so strong that his slave even didn't come from the coupling, not without direct order. It was what he felt strange from Grant's and Haakon's performance, Wufei ceased his frown as he finally got all his answer. Damn, but he could feel Maxwell and Yuy's performance was the best, not only among them but also also maybe among the contestants tomorrow.

Heero was about to walk back to his previous position when Duo grabbed his waist and bestowed a light kiss on his mouth. "I'm very proud of you, Kitten." He whispered near Heero's ear before they stepped apart. Heero reluctantly schooled his expression back to his expressionless self while Duo smirked like his usual cheerful self. "Any comment?" 

"Yuy wouldn't come without Maxwell's direct order. It's very obvious that your pleasure is above his." Wufei commented and had a pleasure at hearing a certain blonde Preventer coughing. 

"At.. at first it looked like agent Yuy was in control, but it was you the whole time who held the control." Grant stuttered. "You made me realize that Haakon's and my performance didn't focus on the Dom's pleasure but on the sub's pleasure instead."

"Yes, that sums it all." Duo grinned and returned to where he originally stood, followed by Heero. 

There was a silence for a few seconds before Lady Une spoke up. "I guess I can allow the swapping if your performance can make agent Grant who had more experience in this lifestyle," she didn't hear two snorts come from her two Asian Preventers and continued, "realized his error. Good job, Duo, Heero." 

"Thank you, Chief." Duo returned while Heero just nodded. 

Lady Une smiled slightly, "I wish you all well for the tomorrow mission. Good luck,agents. We will wait for your successful return." 

After Lady Une left the room, the agents also separated, returning to their home for the last time before the mission. Heero and Duo were just out of the room when agent Grant called. "Agent Maxwell, wait!" 

Heero could hear Duo's sigh before his Master turned around. Heero did the same and saw the blonde Preventer eyeing his Master in awe and worship. He scowled, not liking how Grant looked at his Master. 

"Maxwell, you are a real Dom, aren't you? It's impossible for a novice to exert such a control on the unbeatable agent Yuy." 

Unbeatable? Heero's eyebrows twitched, wondering how many times his ass had been beaten. 

Duo's smirk indicated he was in similar thought, "Unbeatable Yuy?" 

"Well, you obviously managed to subdue him." 

Heero's eyebrows twitched again. 

Grant gave Duo the worshipped look. "It would be a pleasure to have you as my Dom." 

That's it! Something snapped inside the Japanese boy's head. Heero growled and grabbed his Master's hand. "He will never take you as his sub. Now if you excuse us, we have to go home."

Heero dragged his Master away, leaving Grant staring in confusion at their backs. The poor guy couldn't determine which one was the real Dom now. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"My Kitten is jealous." Duo chuckled once they got home and he wrapped his arms around his slave. 

Heero grunted but then melted as his Master nibbled on his earlobe. "I don't like him." 

"I can see that." Duo chuckled and moved onto his slave's slender neck. 

Heero tilted his head to give more space for his Master to nip and lick, "He thinks with his cock."

His Master laughed. "As if you don't." 

"Nani?! I'm nothhhnn.." Heero moaned as Duo caressed his bulging arousal.

"Remove all your clothes." Duo whispered. 

Heero complied in five seconds, earning another chuckle from his Master. 

"Horny Kitten, aren't you?" Duo retreated toward the bedroom and beckoned with his finger suggestively. 

"I'm not thinking with my cock." Heero protested while he eagerly followed the beckoning finger, his cock twitching in agreement.


	37. Chapter 37

Like other mornings, this morning Heero was awakened by the feeling of his Master picking his hips up and sliding into him. Heero moaned and waited for the hard and fast thrusting his Master liked to do when he used him in the morning but it never came. Instead, Duo rocked inside him slowly. 

"Master?" Heero wasn't complaining with the way Duo used him but the change of pace made him curious. 

"Remember, Kitten." Duo thrust in and licked the back of his slave's neck. "You're mine and mine only." 

"Always, Master." Heero ended with a gasp as his Master prodded his prostate. There were no more words exchanged as his Master used him lazily until he filled Heero with his release. Heero let out a moan at the feel of warm liquid filling his inside. His cock twitched for attention but Heero ignored it, knowing he would not get a release. Light butterfly kisses flew on his back and his Master's hands caressed his body, making him feel like worshiped, like he was the most precious thing for his Master.

"Mine."

"Always yours, Master. Always." Heero sighed as his Master cuddled him, as if protecting him from world outside. He was supposed to get up and prepared breakfast for his Master but it was too much effort to move from this warm cocoon. In the end, Heero closed his eyes and dozed back to sleep. 

He was awakened an hour later by a sting on his bottom. Yelping in surprise, Heero opened his eyes and saw his Master fully clothed and holding a vicious cane. 

"Master?" 

"I recalled you have five strokes for interrupting me yesterday. I will add twenty more as a reminder of who you belong to so you won't forget it while we are in the mission." Duo smiled nastily and swung the cane toward his slave who was muttering about a certain possessive and sadistic Master.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kamisama definitely didn't feel pity on him, Heero cursed and mourned for his poor throbbing bottom as he followed his Master toward the contest's gathering point which happened to be the spaceport gate 12. Each of them carried a bag containing their clothes and daily needs for a week, which was how long the contest would be held. A beautiful woman in black suit welcomed them and directed them into a certain lounge after she checked their contest ID. Entering the lounge, Heero quickly left his sulking persona behind and stayed alert like he used to do in every mission. He gazed surreptitiously and studied other occupants as he followed his Master toward one of empty sofas. There was another door that led deeper into the building on the other side of the room. He chose to stand rather than sitting down next to his Master because a very obvious reason which his Master knew and threw a satisfied smirk at him. 

Heero growled lowly and decided to study their soon to be rivals. There were thirty occupants excluded Duo and him. Most of them wore coats like he and Duo to cover their real costumes beneath, but there were some who wore non-coat cover. Like Wufei, Heero noticed him and Dorothy on the other side of the room. The Chinese boy was wearing his long traditional Chinese robe. The white theme of the clothes suited Wufei light skin and the long wide sleeves and ankle-length robe hid his real costume nicely. 

Grant and his Mistress were sitting on the sofa not far from where Wufei and Dorothy were while Klein and Lind sat on other corner quite far from the four of them but closer toward Duo and him. A new arrival distracted Heero from his inspection. He glanced at the entrance and met a pair of glaring black eyes. Heero imagined various ways to remove those irritating eyes, together with their irritating owner, from his sight. 

"It looks like B.B and Dai arrive right on time," Duo spoke up in amusement. 

Heero turned his head in surprise, not realizing his Master had risen from his seat. "Nani?"

Duo gestured with his chin, "We're asked to go there, Kitten." 

The 'there' Duo meant was the other door Heero had seen before. He saw a different woman standing next to the door. She was wearing the same black suit as the first one they met and was holding up a plate with their contest ID written on it. He followed Duo toward the woman, ignoring Dai's glare and Wufei's curious stare. 

"Can I have the Dom's name, Sirs?" The woman asked politely. Heero liked her because she didn't judge their status and asked them instead. 

"GoD," Duo spoke lowly so only the woman and Heero heard his answer. The long haired Preventer obviously didn't want certain occupants of the room to be aware of his identity yet. 

The woman consulted the list she had and seemed satisfied. She stepped aside to give way to them. "Please go through this hallway to room 212 for the final check, Sirs." 

Heero frowned slightly at the mention of 'final check'. So far, all the Preventer equipment they brought didn't get detected by the spaceport security and he certainly wanted it to stay that way. With more caution, he followed his Master through the hallway and came into a room that where two burly men stood waiting. A computer terminal stood next to them. 

"Mr. GoD?" The taller man asked them after reading something on the monitor. 

Duo nodded. 

"We are sorry for the inconvenience, but it has to be done to prevent outsiders joining the contest for ill purposes. This check also will be the first stage for the contest. Only high quality couple will be able to enter the rest of the contest stages." 

Heero could understand what ill purposes the man referred to. He had hacked into the contest database and after comparing the names in it with the data from Duo's BDSM community which he got his Master permission to view, he got several famous names as the contestants. Reporters would like to pretend to be one of the contestants in hope to gain information on those people. Other than the reporters, there were also others who would want to use this information for blackmails. He wouldn't put it pass the security to count the assassination possibility as well. However, regarding the first stage of contest, Heero absolutely had no clues, which caused him to frown deeper.

The two men checked their luggage first then asked them to remove their coat for further physical checking. Heero put down his coat and let the shorter man pat him from head till toe, no doubt looking for weapons. Since the man was touching him for security purpose, Heero didn't mind the touching much but still he didn't like being touched. Only one person could touch him and that was Duo, his Master and the owner of his body. Even before Duo became his Master, he didn't mind Duo touching him. 

Heero glanced at his Master, who was having the same inspection. Ten minutes later, the men declared them clear. Heero hid his smirk as he put on his coat back. Of course they wouldn't find any weapons. Their costumes were their own weapons which Duo carefully constructed and manufactured. Heero would wager that his Master also had concealed micro-sized tools inside his long hair, which the men didn't think to inspect. 

"Thank you for your cooperation, Sirs," The taller man handed their luggage back. "Now we will commence the first stage of the contest. Its goal is to see the Dom's control over his sub so we will test the sub in this stage. The sub, please follow me," The man spoke as he headed toward the adjoining room.

Heero didn't like being tested alone. He didn't like being ordered by someone else either. But they would have to follow the rules if they wanted to keep up with the contest. His thought was interrupted with a hand squeezing his sore bottom. 

"Remember who you belong to," Duo whispered and released his slave's poor bottom. "Don't disappoint me, Kitten." 

"I won't, Master," Heero replied then followed the man. 

He entered the room and immediately went alert when the door automatically closed behind him. There were only the man and him in the room with a bed at one corner and a table at the other corner. On the table were a set of basic BDSM tools like paddle, whip, and a ball gag. The man stood in the center of the room and frowned at the Japanese boy. 

"Kneel, slave." 

Heero frowned and stayed where he was. Who did the man think he was to dare ordering him? 

"Are you deaf?" The man barked. "Remove your clothes and kneel before me." 

Heero acted as if he didn't hear the order and crossed his arms in front of him nonchalantly. "Can we start the contest now?" 

The man looked furious. "The contest has begun. I'm testing you as a slave by giving you orders and you didn't obey any of them." 

"You're not my Master," Heero spoke calmly. 

"Really?" The man grabbed the whip on the table, "Perhaps a few licks from the whip will change your mind." 

Heero refused to reply and merely gave the man are-you-stupid look. The man glared at him angrily and swung the whip. Heero dodged it perfectly with small amount of movement. 

Furious now, the man swung the whip fast and repeatedly. "Stay still!"

"I will if you stop attacking me."

"You're very insolent!" The man shouted angrily but stopped the whip nevertheless. "You can't act like a sub and you expect to pass this first stage? You definitely fail."

Heero narrowed his eyes at the man. There was no way he would let himself fail. He had mission to accomplish and a Master to please. He simply couldn't fail. 

The man noticed Heero's silence and smiled smugly. "Just realized your error, slave?" He approached the Japanese boy arrogantly. "I am the judge for this first stage and I can fail you, " he paused for the drama effect, "or I can let you pass."

"You can?" Heero raised an eyebrow, wondering what this man's real intention was. 

"Of course I can," The man stopped in front of him and looked in undignified way at him, "With a price of course." 

Heero knew instantly what the price was. The man wanted him. He saw the man moving to touch him. If he wanted to pass, he would have to let the man do whatever he liked. Heero took a step back and came in contact with the steel door. His poor bottom throbbed at the pressure and fortunately kicked him into decision. 

"Don't touch me," Heero said as he glared at the approaching man menacingly. 

"Oh?" The man smirked at him. "Do you want to fail the test? Be a good boy and let me play with you, slave." 

"I warn you. Don't touch me," Heero said threatening. When the man ignored his threat, Heero coldly kneed the advancing man on the groin. The man's pain cry reverberated in the room. 

"Why the hell did you do that?" The man shouted while his hands cupped his bruised area. "You have no respect for your Master!"

"My Master is GoD, not you. Only he can touch and order me," Heero answered in flat tone. "Now let me out or I will do more damage to you." 

The man grunted and took out the door's remote control from his pocket. 

Heero joined his Master within a minute. When he saw his Master's curious face, Heero wondered how long his butt would suffer because his failure. He should feel incompetent what with failing the test and therefore their mission but he felt strangely serene instead. He knew he had done the right thing. Before he managed to tell his Master about the test however, the shorter man who was staying with his Master in the first room smiled, "Congratulation Sir, you passed the first stage."

Heero stopped and looked at the smiling man, wondering whether his ears failed him. "I passed?" 

The man nodded, "My partner inside the room tested you by acting as your Master. He definitely think you're a good slave, " the man gestured on the computer's monitor, "He put green signal for you." 

Heero blinked, confused at the turn of event. "He said I failed the test."

The man smiled, "It's just an act of him, Sir." He handed two cards with GoD each carved on them. One of them had a barcode on the back side. "This is your access card, you can board the contest spaceship with this card. The other card is a name tag that you should put on your costume during the contest. Please return to the lounge. Our staff will take you to the spaceship from there."

Duo took the cards and smiled at his slave, "Good job, Kitten."

Heero's heart skipped happily at the praise. "I thought I failed the test, Master."

Duo raised an eyebrow, "What did you do to make you think like that?" 

"I kneed him at the groin."

There was a gasp from behind him and Heero turned his head just in time to see the shorter man running into the adjoining room, obviously intending to check on his partner. 

"I think we better get going, " Duo chuckled as he put one arm around his slave, directing them back toward where they came. 

Heero agreed wholeheartedly and followed his Master, feeling happy to have his master's arm around him. He reluctantly thanked Kamisama for rescuing his ass from another punishment this time.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

From the lounge, they were escorted toward the spaceship. It was a private spaceship with unique interior design. Heero wasn't surprised at the expensive decorum since he had known how wealthy the three contest sponsors were. The seats were spacious and comfortable. There were four seats per row, separated by an aisle. Two seats were on the right of the aisle and the other two were on its left. 

The stewardesses were dressed in BDSM style but not so vulgar like Heero saw in Lord X's party. They welcomed them warmly and announced they could reveal their costume in the ship safely. Duo removed his coat then and put the name tag on his costume. Heero removed his coat as well and trailed behind his Master, drinking the sight of his Master wrapped in tight black leather. 

They were the first to enter so they had the freedom to choose their seats. Duo took the seats on the last row on left. He gestured to his slave to sit near the window then sat down on the other seat. The sitting position was the basic precaution that had been grilled to them by their war trainers long ago. By taking the last row, they didn't have to watch their back and could watch other passengers without them knowing. Heero squirmed slightly to find the most comfortable position so his tail wouldn't poke him too deep and his sore ass wasn't pressed too hard. His cat decoration was similar to the one he usually used at home but had different color. The tail was thicker and the ears had more furs. To his dismay, Duo had added one more cat decoration, a pair of wrist length gloves that resembled cat paws. Heero stopped squirming when Duo put his arm around his waist. 

"Tell me about the test, Kitten," Duo ordered. 

Heero complied. He just finished the story when the arrival of their friends distracted them. His Master whispered a promise to reward him later before turning his head to greet Dorothy and Wufei who sat on the other two seats of the back row. Wufei was also seated near the window, making Heero wonder whether it was a Dom's trait to put their subs in secluded seat. 

"Lady S/M, it's good to see your new slave pass the test." Duo grinned at Wufei's enraged expression.

Dorothy smirked, "This past week's intensive training didn't go useless. I'm proud of my Draco." 

"So what did he do to pass the test? Kneed the Dom's groin like my Kitten?" 

"Master," Heero sputtered at his Master's blatant words.

"I haven't heard his full story yet," Dorothy leaned against her seat, "Tell us, Draco darling." 

Wufei hesitated but a sharp gaze from his Mistress was enough to get him start his story. "I followed the woman into the other room. She immediately ordered me to remove my clothes, which I of course ignored," Wufei added the last five words hastily at the threatening look his Mistress shot him, "She became angry and took the whip from the table, intending to punish me for my disobedience. I caught the whip and tied her with it. She got angrier and threatened to fail me if I didn't release her. The woman was so arrogant and used her position wrongly. She had no honor or respect for her job. It irritated me so I took the ball gag from the table and put it on her."

Duo's laughter made Wufei pause and smirk before continuing, "I told her that she didn't qualify as a Mistress and she should look upon my Mistress for an excellent model. The door was opened then so I got out and left her in the room." 

Heero watched as Dorothy stopped her slave's story by smothering him with kisses. He grinned at the Chinese boy's melting posture and looked at his Master who watched the couple in amusement. "She is definitely good for him," Duo commented and turned his gaze to his slave. 

Heero nodded his agreement at his Master's comment. A new couple boarding the spaceship caught his attention and made him scowl as they advanced on his direction. 

"Good day," B.B. leered then sat on the seat in front of Duo while Dai smirked at Heero before sitting next to his Master which happened to be the seat in front of Heero. Why didn't that brat fail the test? Heero cursed inwardly. He didn't enjoy the prospect of having Dai and his pervert Master following them during the contest. As hand tightened on his waist, Heero looked at his Master to see him scowl at the back head of B'B. His Master obviously didn't like the prospect either. The knowledge strangely soothed him. Heero leaned against his Master and decided to forget about Dai and his Master, preferring to enjoy the time he could spend with his Master. Duo seemed to have the same thought. He loosened his grab and caressed Heero's waist slowly.

Together they watched the other couples boarding the spaceship one by one. Grant and Haakon sat in front of Dorothy and Wufei. Heero was still waiting for Lind and Klein when the stewardess announced they would depart. He looked at Duo who then exchanged meaningful glances with Dorothy and Haakon. He turned to Heero and shook his head slightly in regret. Heero nodded and leaned back against his seat. He looked out of the window, watching the spaceship slowly leaving the earth. It was quite a blow though Duo had told him yesterday to expect this possibility. 

Lind and Klein had failed the first stage.


	38. Chapter 38

"Please fasten your seat belt. We are going to enter the L-12DH colony's atmosphere within fifteen minutes".

Heero frowned when the captain announced the colony's name. The colony was one of the new colonies built after the war with few inhabitants. Most of these colonies belonged to wealthy people rather than government. And judging by how wealthy the sponsors were, Heero had no doubt that one of them owned the colony. 

They landed without a problem and were escorted out of the spaceport by a female sub in a tiger costume. Heero watched and committed what he had seen in his memory for future use as they passed through three sets of secured gates and a bunch of hawk eyed guards. He noted in irritation that it would be difficult to escape from the colony without attracting attention. This contest ought to cost a lot just to ensure the security was of the highest level. 

They passed the final gate and came upon three giant tunnels. Various transports flew in and out of the tunnels. Heero noted that each tunnel was big enough to allow a mobile suit into it. 

"These are the tunnels that lead to three different areas of the colony. We will take the right tunnel that leads us to the area of the contest, 'Atlantis Haven'. Please take a seat," the female sub explained as she gestured for them to enter the big vehicle hovering next to her. After they all got into the anti gravity transport and flew towards the right tunnel, the submissive guide continued her explanation. It seemed that the entire Atlantis Haven area had been secured for the contest so the contestants were free to roam as Dom and sub without fear or worry. They could even have their subs naked and no one would bat an eye about it. 

Heero glanced at his Master and decided he didn't like the grin that was widening on Duo's heart-shaped face. That kind of perverted grin never bode well for his ass, inside or outside. The guide announced that today would be a free day so the contestants could get used to the area. Heero made a note to study the whole area later that night so he could plan all the possible routes, both for accomplishing their mission and for escape. 

"This is the cottage?" Duo whistled when they were dropped in front of the said cottage. "They really haven't spared any expense for this contest." 

Heero just stared at what would be their home during the contest. Sure it was a cottage; but it was such an expensive cottage. It was big and built with the best quality wood. Coconut trees adorned its surroundings. There was a stone pathway leading to the cottage's door, decorated with green grass on each side. Heero could see the other cottages on his left and right, set apart about fifteen meters and marked by set of boulders. Behind the cottages was a never ending beach with deep blue water and white sands. There were about twenty to thirty cottages scattered along the beach. 

Dorothy and Wufei entered the cottage on his left. Grant and Haakon were given the cottage to the left of Dorothy and Wufei's. With a feeling of irritation, Heero knew just who would occupy the cottage to their right. 

"It looks like we'll be neighbors, GoD," B.B. announced cheerfully as he walked toward his cottage. Dai trotted after him, throwing a smirk at Heero. 

"I believe so." Duo nodded his head politely. B.B and Dai entered their cottage and closed the door. Heero glared at the closed door for a while, not liking the situation one bit. 

"Don't mind them, Kitten." Duo hugged his slave and kissed him soundly in front of the cottage. "You should be worrying about obeying and pleasuring me only." 

"Yes Master," Heero answered, a little breathless from the kiss. He took their luggage and followed his Master into the cottage. The cottage consisted of three rooms; bedroom, bathroom, and living room. The living room had a satellite television, a videophone with a menu and phone extension list, the contest schedule and a map next to it. A wide rug occupied the wooden floor with some fluffy light brown pillows. The dining table was round and short in height, less than 25 cm. Since there were no dining chairs provided, Heero assumed they were expected sit on the rug to eat and watch the television. There was another door in the living room, leading straight to the back of the cottage where white, sandy beach waited for them. 

A quick check in the bathroom showed a bathtub and a shower, both equipped with hot water; not that they needed it since the temperature in this area had been set to that of a tropical climate. The bedroom itself was equipped with a big queen bed, a nightstand next to it with a comfy couch on the other side, an air conditioner and two cupboards. One cupboard for their clothes and other things they brought with them while the other cupboard was filled with not-so-innocent toys. Heero had opened this cupboard first when he went to put their clothes away and quickly closed it when his eyes felt on an enormous dildo. He hastily opened the other cupboard and started putting their clothes in there while his Master watched him in amusement. 

After they finished putting away their clothes and stuff, they checked the whole cottage for bugs and other surveillance means. When none were found, Heero relaxed slightly. Duo walked toward the first cupboard and took out the dildo Heero had had the misfortune to glance at earlier, which made him tense again. "This is quite big, don't you think, Kitten?" 

Quite big?? That dildo was almost as big as the widest part of his lower arm. Heero looked incredulously at his Master. "It's enormously BIG, Master, not just 'quite big'"

Duo grinned, "I'll have you know that this is smaller than the one I once used on an ex-sub." 

While Heero knew theoretically that a human's body could stretch to accommodate the dildo, it would still involve a lot of stretching and quite some time to get the sub into the condition where he would be able to accept the dildo. He, of course, never planned to prove the theory. Heero felt pity for the ex-sub but that pity was quickly replaced with a sense of dread when he noticed his Master grinning at him with a gleam that didn't bode well for him. "Master?" 

"As my slave, of course you have to be better than my ex subs." 

"Nani?" Heero squeaked and took a step back. "You want me to ...to wear that horrible dildo?" 

"It's not a horrible thing, Kitten." Duo waved the dildo playfully before putting it back into the cupboard. "No, I don't want you to wear this. " Heero had just started to feel relieved when Duo continued, "I have a bigger one for you." 

Heero squawked. 

"Don't worry, I'll work on your sweet ass slowly until you can wear it without too much discomfort." Duo grinned and sat down on the couch. "It will be a nice sight to see my slave with a big dildo in him." 

Heero wanted to protest. He wanted to say that he didn't want the dildo, but he knew full well that it wasn't his right to refuse what Duo wanted to do to him; his body belonged to Duo after all. If Duo wanted to stick the big dildo in, it was within his right to do so. The only thing he got from protesting was a red and sore ass, not that his ass wouldn't be sore after being impaled by that horrible dildo. Still, Heero squirmed at the thought of the upcoming ordeal. "Master..."

Duo raised an eyebrow. "What? You want a bigger one? No problem." 

"No!" Heero countered hurriedly, "What you want is fine, Master." 

"Good Kitten." Duo smiled and gestured to his lap. "Come here, I want to use you before we take a stroll around the beach." 

Heero sighed, knowing he'd just been manipulated brilliantly by his sadistic Master. Aware of his throbbing bottom, Heero sat down slowly on his Master's lap and dropped his arms around Duo's neck. "You're evil, Master." 

"I am, aren't I?" Duo grinned widely then proceeded to kiss his slave. His hands caressed the Japanese boy's body and slowly divested what little clothes Heero had on. 

When the kiss ended and Heero got a chance to breathe, he found himself naked save for his cat tail, furred gloves, and boots. His Master's fingers poked his nipples, making him gasp from the jolts of pleasure the gesture elicited. Duo's forefingers slid into each of his nipple rings and tugged them down, causing Heero to arch his back in reaction. 

"My lovely Kitten," Duo murmured as he feasted upon his slave's neck while his fingers played with the nipple rings, sliding them around the pierced flesh. 

Heero tightened his hold on Duo and threw his head backward, surrendering his chest to his Master's mercy. He often wondered why his Master seemed fascinated with his nipples but he wasn't complaining, not when he got this much pleasure from the touch. He'd never known his nipples were that sensitive before he'd met his Master. 

It was sometime before Duo was satisfied with caressing his nipples and took the right one into his mouth. Heero felt the suction on his right nipple and gasped in pleasure. He could feel his Master's tongue lapping his tiny nub eagerly followed by nipping and chewing that left his nipple red and hard. Duo then turned to lavish the same attention on his left nipple. Heero mewled and tightened his embrace as he bore the blissful torture. His cock was very hard and poked against his Master's chest, begging for the release which he knew wouldn't be granted. 

With his mouth working on his slave's right nipple and his left hand toying on the left nipple, Duo's right hand was free to roam over his slave's body. It slid lower, caressing his slave's spine before squeezing Heero's left cheek. His slave's tail twitched back and forth, showing his excitement. Duo ran his fingers around the ring muscle that held the tail inside his slave, causing his lovely slave to shudder in delight. 

"Master..." Heero panted as his Master teased his stretched opening. He wriggled his bottom, urging his Master to go on. Instead of answering his silent plea, Duo straightened his upper body up, abandoning Heero's nipples. The Japanese boy groaned at the loss and couldn't help but arch up, wanting that wonderful mouth back on his nipple. There was a chuckle and a playful slap on his bottom. "What a slut you are, Kitten. You want more, hmmm?" 

"Yesssss." Heero hissed and wriggled his bottom to emphasize his need. 

"Open my pants then," Duo ordered as he pulled his slave's tail out. Heero quickly complied with the order and tugged his Master's cock out just in time as his waist was seized and lifted up. The next thing Heero knew was that he had been firmly impaled on his Master's hard cock. It was a fast and straight-to-the-hilt-penetration, poking his prostate directly. The stars exploded before his eyes as every nerve in his body vibrated with pleasure. The sudden attack of pleasure left Heero's mind blank. He felt giddy with pleasure and was only half aware what was happening behind the white cloud of pleasure. He could feel his body being moved up and down, impaled upon the hard flesh. He could feel a slick tongue penetrate his mouth, mimicking what was being done to his lower body. He kept the hazy blissful feeling for a moment until his cock demanded his attention. It throbbed for release and drove the haziness away. 

"Master, please..." Heero plead when his Master released his mouth. 

"No, Kitten. You may not come." Duo grunted and pushed his slave up and down faster. It took only a few more times before he tensed and filled his unsatisfied slave with his seed. 

Heero shuddered as the familiar warmth spread inside him. He was hard and miserable, yet at the same time he felt happy. He sat silently on his Master's lap, waiting until his Master had finished emptying his release and watched his Master's relaxed face. Those violet eyes were clouded with pleasure and out of focus. There was a small smile that gave his Master the innocent edge that was normally absent from his expression. Heero kept watching until the violet eyes blinked and rested upon him. The small smile transformed into a wide one, replacing the innocent edge with slyness. 

"Clean me, Kitten." 

"Yes, Master." Heero slowly detached himself and went to fetch the damp cloth he had put in the bathroom. He was aware of his Master's seed traveling down his thigh during his walk but he ignored it. He cleaned his Master quickly and tucked the now soft cock back into the pants. He was about to return to the bathroom when Duo snatched the cloth. 

"Master?" Heero asked in surprise. 

"Lie on the bed, Kitten, face down," Duo softly ordered. 

Confused, Heero complied and lay down, presenting his back to Duo. There was a pause and Heero was wondering what his Master planned to do when the damp cloth touched his ass. He jerked up slightly in surprise but stayed silent as Duo's hand pressed down on his back firmly. The cloth moved to the crease of his ass and gently cleaned the traces of seed there. Heero couldn't help but sigh at the gentle caress. He closed his eyes and let his Master clean his body, enjoying the rare tenderness his Master gave him. 

A soft kiss landed on the back of his head, bringing a slight smile to Heero's face. The mood was too good to be broken so Heero stayed silent as his Master patted him and inserted his tail back into his body, stopping him from leaking. Some more kisses flew around his back and buttocks. Heero sighed louder. 

The gentle moment ended with a smack on his ass. 

"Ow!" Heero opened his eyes and looked over his shoulder at his grinning Master. 

"Remove your gloves and put these on, Kitten." Duo waved a pair cotton shorts and a vest on one hand while the other hand held a long chain, "Time to walk my pet around the beach." 

Heero groaned and reluctantly put the vest and shorts. He had difficulties putting his still hard cock into the tight shorts but imaging his naked mentor did the trick. 

Duo then connected his slave's collar with the long chain and dragged him out of the cottage. Heero followed meekly, still feeling the ghost of the gentle moment. It distracted him so well that he didn't know his Master had stopped and bumped into him instead of stopping before him. 

There was a snicker and a loud whisper a few feet from they stood. "Master, look! He even can't walk to heel properly." 

Heero glared at Dai who whispered the words intentionally in a loud voice. The gentle moment he'd savored was completely gone and ruined, thanks to the brat's interruption and a quick look at the situation told him that Duo had stopped because Dai's Master blocked his path. Kamisama, if only he could shoot this irritating pair with his rifle beam cannon...

A tug on his leash warned Heero not to do anything, so Heero shifted closer to his Master and ignored the still grinning sub. 

"You spoilt that pretty boy of yours, did you, GoD?" B.B. grinned. "The weather looks good, how about we take a walk together?" 

"No, thanks for the offer." Duo declined politely. "I want to be with my pet alone for now." Then he sidestepped the bigger man and left him before B.B. managed to reply. Heero followed his Master right on his heels without a problem, eagerly leaving the pairing behind.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Stop pouting, 'Fei darling." 

"I'm not pouting. I want my clothes back."

"You have them." 

"Them? It's only a pair of shorts! So short and tight that I feel like I'm wearing nothing!"

"I like it." 

"I don't!" 

"Fine, remove the shorts." 

"What?!"

"You heard me, Drake." 

"But.. But we are on the open beach!" 

"So? No one will care. Remove them." 

"No."

"Give me my hairbrush."

Wufei squawked. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Nothing amiss?" 

"No, Master." Heero answered, eyes like a hawk watching his surroundings. Duo and himself had walked around the beach, checking and evaluating their surroundings. There were some Dom and sub couples sunbathing and swimming. Most subs were naked or wearing a very skimpy outfit. It still amazed Heero that no one would bat an eyelash at the almost nude scene. It was as if he had arrived in a different world. 

Heero looked at his Master's back and felt proud at the arrogant way Duo took his steps. Not wanting to disappoint his Master, Heero straightened his back and followed his Master's heel meekly. His Master radiated confidence and composure. Heero knew the composure was only half real though. They were on mission after all and though he couldn't see his Master's face, Heero was sure Duo was studying his surroundings, taking note for their mission. 

Walking further from the beach to where the coconut trees stood, Heero's ears caught a familiar female voice. 

"You dare to protest my order. You don't address me appropriately. You disobey my direct order. That's thirty lashes for you, Drake." 

Dorothy's voice was followed by the sound of something solid hitting flesh and a yelp. Glancing to his left, Heero could see the woman sitting on a wooden bench with Wufei on her lap and applying firm smacks with her hairbrush. 

"I'm sorry, Mistress," Wufei gasped with the blows. 

Heero noted in amazement that the Chinese Preventer only struggled half heartedly, indicating that he deserved the punishment. There was a tug on Heero's leash. Heero realized then that he had stopped and hurriedly followed his Master who steered them away from Dorothy and Wufei. 

When they were too far to be heard by the other pairing, Duo let out a chuckle. "Poor, Wufei." 

Heero just grunted his agreement. Duo chuckled again and sat down on a wide boulder, facing the sea. He patted the space between his legs and tugged Heero's leash at the same time. "Sit, Kitten." 

Heero sat between his Master's legs and relaxed against the firm chest. His Master's arms settled around him, the breeze caressed his face tenderly, making him feel strangely peaceful and his eyes watched the sea waves chase each other. The sun was starting to set, turning the sky slowly into reddish orange. Though he knew the scenery was artificial, it was still a beautiful picture to behold. 

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Duo murmured. 

Heero sighed in agreement and leant his head against his Master's shoulder. 

"After this mission is over, I'll take you to a real beach." Duo kissed his slave's cheek lovingly. "And I'm going to make love to you over and over. On a boulder, in the water, on the sand, everywhere."

Make love. Heero liked the words. He shifted slightly to get a better position within his Master's embrace and let out a happy purr. "I look forward to it, Master."


	39. Chapter 39

The moon had replaced the sun when they returned to their cottage. Duo picked up the phone and ordered their dinner; he then swept his slave into the bathroom to take shower together. The dinner arrived just as the couple stepped out of the bathroom. Heero took the food tray from the delivery guy and set it on the dining table. 

Duo sat down on the rug and motioned for his slave to sit next to him. Heero sat down slowly next to his Master, aware of his still throbbing bottom. He was surprised when Duo reclined toward him, putting his head in Heero's lap. 

"Master?" Heero asked, surprised. 

Duo grinned. "I feel like being lazy today. Feed me, Kitten." 

Heero stared at his Master. He knew it was not unusual for a slave to feed his Master. However, he had gotten so used to being fed by his Master that he never thought of serving the food to his Master in return. 

"Feed me, Kitten." Duo repeated his order and gestured toward the food. 

Still a little dazed, Heero reached for the food. Duo had ordered grilled fish and calamari rings so it was easy for him to cut them into smaller portions and feed them to his Master one by one. Duo chewed the food happily. He then reached for one of the food portions and offered it to Heero. Happy that he was to be fed like usual, the Japanese slave opened his mouth eagerly and took the food in, sucking his Master's finger in the process. 

Duo smiled and pulled out his wet finger. "Naughty Kitten." 

Heero ignored the accusation and fed his Master again. Duo accepted the food but his eyes sparkled, telling Heero that he knew Heero was happy being fed. The long haired Master offered another portion to his slave who promptly took it in. Again, Heero sucked on his Master's fingers, showing his gratitude. That, of course, meant that the feeding couldn't stay innocent. Half way through the meal, his Master's violet eyes had turned dark purple, a sign that he was aroused. Heero wondered whether they would manage to finish the food before his Master pounced on him. Though he didn't mind being used, he wanted to be fed for as long as possible. So Heero stopped sucking his Master's fingers when he was fed and tried to distract his Master by engaging him in conversation. 

"What is our agenda for tomorrow, Master?" 

"Contest opening ceremony at 10 AM followed by the second stage of the contest." His Master's eyes sparkled as he answered. "Don't worry, Kitten. I won't jump you before we finish our dinner."

Embarrassed, Heero put on a grumpy look. "I'm not worried." He took one calamari ring and fed it to his Master. 

Duo grinned as he chewed but his face turned serious when he fed his slave in return. "The three sponsors will be sure to attend the opening ceremony; we will approach them to find out which one is Snake. As briefed by Lady Une, they will most likely bring their subs.. I'll engage the sponsors while you study the subs. Though it's unlikely that the subs will be allowed to talk, if you have a chance to engage them in conversation, seize it."

Heero nodded curtly as he chewed his food. "Ninmu Ryoukai." 

Duo's eyes narrowed. He lifted his hand and caught his slave's chin. "I have no doubts as to your ability to carry out the mission, Heero, but remember that you are MINE." Heero blinked as Duo growled out the last word.

"I don't want you to rush out recklessly like you did with Ross." Duo tightened his grip on his slave's chin. "I know you mean well, but think first before you act. You're not expendable, Kitten." 

"Yes, Master," Heero said quietly. He would perform the mission carefully. However, he knew all bets were off if something or someone tried to harm his Master. He realized then that he had changed. In the past, he would have sacrificed himself for the mission. Now, he would still sacrifice himself, but for Duo instead. A beloved person. Yes, he would do anything for his beloved. Anything.

Duo frowned. "I'm serious, Kitten. If I deem your actions are reckless, I will make that ass of yours so sore you will be unable to sit down for months." 

Heero snapped out of his thoughts at the mention of punishment. "I'll obey you, Master," he said quickly. No way he was going to let his ass suffer more torture. He would be super, extra careful!

"Good." Duo seemed satisfied. He tugged the chin he was holding to make his slave lower his head and captured the luscious mouth with his own. 

Heero moaned into the kiss as his Master's tongue quickly penetrated his mouth and took its reign in there. He was more than ready to forget their dinner and let his Master ravish him. However, to his disappointment, Duo withdrew from the kiss and ordered him to continue eating. 

"I won't have both of us missing our dinner. We have to restock our energy for tomorrow, Kitten," Duo said sternly when Heero was about to protest. 

Being reminded of the contest and also the mission, Heero canceled his protest and grudgingly fed his Master. Just his luck when he was wholeheartedly into being ravished, his Master had different ideas. He wouldn't put it past his Master to intentionally delay using him when he knew his slave was very eager to be used. After all, Duo wasn't a sadist in name only. 

What Heero didn't know was that because of his seduction of his Master's fingers earlier and the delay in finishing their dinner, his Master had become really aroused and horny. Just after he finished feeding the last bite of the grilled fish, the Japanese slave was dragged down and ravished by his Master throughout the night. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Mistress, please..." Wufei writhed from where he was bound on the bed. His arms and legs were spread and tied to each respective bedpost, leaving his body open and vulnerable for assault. 

And assault him Dorothy did. The blonde Mistress was currently riding her slave for her sole pleasure. "You may not come, Wufei." Dorothy pressed down on her slave's cock which was fitted with a cock ring. "You don't deserve any release tonight." 

Wufei whimpered but could only watch as his Mistress rode him to her peak. Her head was thrown back and her bare breasts were glistening with sweat, adding to their appeal. The sight only increased Wufei's restrained arousal. The Chinese Preventer tried to lift his hips to gain friction for his arousal but Dorothy waved the hairbrush in her left hand warningly. The gesture was more than enough to make him keep still as his Mistress used him. 

Dorothy shuddered as she reached her orgasm. Then she collapsed on top of her slave and fell straight into a pleasant slumber. 

Wufei looked at the ceiling mournfully. His hard cock was still inside his sleeping mistress and wouldn't get any release any time soon. He could break the bonds he was in but he didn't think his Mistress would be too happy if he did and his ass would surely pay for his action. So in the end, the only safe thing he could do was to be a bed pillow for his Mistress. 

It would be a long night. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The morning found Heero eyeing the table where they'd had their dinner last night. The Japanese slave would never be able to look at the table innocently anymore. His Master had teased and taken him on that very table. Every time he looked at the table, the memory of his Master using him flashed before his eyes. Not wanting to get any more aroused with his memory, Heero decided to avoid looking at the table. 

He was currently dressed in his contest costume, completed with his cat tail, ears, and gloves. His Master was also in his own costume, tight inner shirt covered with knee length, tight pants, knee high boots, and fingerless gloves. All was made from leather and black, except the inner shirt which was red. The tag showing his name was pinned on the left side of his chest. Heero had drooled the first time his Master had worn the costume in their apartment. He drooled now as well. 

His Master looked very sexy. Silver chains belted around his waist only added to his sexiness and was more than enough of an indication that he was the master. The tight pants hid nothing of his Master's assets. The obvious bulge in the front of the pants made Heero lick his lips excitedly. He had a strong desire to dig his Master's cock out from the tight pants and suck it. 

"Down, Kitten," Duo chuckled as he caught his slave's stare. 

Heero reluctantly looked away from the alluring bulge and was surprised when his Master removed the black coat. 

"It's too hot to wear the coat now," Duo explained as he folded the coat around his left arm. It left him with the tight, sleeveless red shirt with the high collar. 

Heero swallowed as the shirt showed the curves and muscles of his Master's body. The removal of the coat certainly did nothing to reduce his Master's attractiveness. 

The said Master was grinning, letting Heero know that he was aware of his appearances' effect on his slave. He approached Heero and pulled his slave into a deep kiss.

"Remember," Duo murmured as he ended the kiss. He traced the black collar around his slave's neck. "You belong to me."

Still inhaling to replace the lost air during the kiss, Heero could only nod. It took him a few seconds longer to whisper a breathless 'Yours.'

"Mine." Duo reaffirmed and kissed his slave once again before putting the leash on the collar. Together, the Master and slave walked out of the cottage and got into a small anti gravity vehicle which had been waiting for them. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Heero noted that they were brought toward a three storey building with rounded top. It was about fifteen minutes ride from their cottage. The cool air greeted them as they stepped into the building. It was cool enough that Duo decided to wear his coat once again. Heero wasn't surprised at his Master's action. He knew there were weapons and tools hidden within the coat. Though they could do the mission just fine, wearing the coat could likely increase the smoothness of their mission. 

They walked through the front hall where a few couples were chatting and lingering around. As shown by the map provided in the cottage, they headed toward the big and elegant door that lead to the spacious area where the ceremony would be held. 

After they'd passed through the door, Heero's eyes took notice of the room. It was a bit hard for him to study the place as he was a slave and was required to bow all the time. However he had managed to get a good angle where he could study his surrounding while his head remained bowed. His unruly hair for once was an advantage to him in covering his wandering eyes. The area was large and circular. It could hold twenty mobile suits easily. The wall color was an abstract combination of red, white, and black, a suitable color for BDSM theme. There was a podium erected on the wall across the door. It was empty at the moment but Heero had no doubt that was where the three sponsors would show themselves. There were two other doors, one behind the podium and the other on his right. Heero guessed they led to another area of the building.

His Master approached the podium, obviously having drawn the same conclusions. There were a lot of people in BDSM costumes milling around. Servants with skimpy outfits walked around offering drinks while some men in black were standing guard on each door. Heero estimated their amount and came out with roughly 60 - 70 as the number, excluding the servants and guards. 

"GoD, there you are! I knew you wouldn't disappoint me."

Heero recognized Lord X's voice as the older Dom approached them. From his quick glance, he could see a female sub tailing behind Lord X. Was she the older man's favorite sub? 

"I can say the same to you, Lord X," Duo greeted his friend cheerfully. "I see your sub managed to pass the entry test." 

"Never underestimate my authority over my subs, young man," Lord X said smugly, but it quickly turned somber. "P.L. failed though. It appeared his sub freaked out in the test." 

"Young ones often can't handle authorities well," Duo commented. 

Lord X snorted. "It's hard to believe that P.L.'s sub is the same age as your slave. Their maturity is as different as day and night." 

That cute boy he had met was eighteen years old? Heero almost couldn't believe it. The boy looked so young! 

"My slave is unique." There was a hint of pride in Duo's voice. "He is the best slave." 

Heero's mind quickly shoved away the thought of P.L.'s cute boy at hearing his Master's statement. He could feel butterflies of happiness fluttering in chest. Duo was proud of him. Heero vowed not to disappoint his Master. He would strive hard to be the perfect slave for his Master.

Whatever Lord X wanted to say next was cut with the sound of gong. Heero kept his head bowed but his body was tense and alert. The gong was the indication that the opening ceremony was about to begin. From beneath his eyelashes, he watched as the three sponsors came out from the door behind the podium. 

The first sponsor was a young man with golden hair which was cropped short. He was wearing a gray coat with black inner shirt and black pants. Having reading the information about the sponsors from the data Une had given to them, Heero's mind quickly found the data he had memorized about this sponsor. 

The young man's name was Septus Alamsyah. He was twenty five years old but was already the chief of his family's steel industry, Sandstorm Corporation. The corporation was the main supplier of steel for the world. It controlled the steel price and also some other metal prices. Although relatively young, Septus walked with a knowing smirk and in full confidence of a man who knew his power. 

Heero looked at Septus' sub who was following the blonde on heel. It was a female with short dark brown hair. The Japanese slave couldn't estimate the sub's age because her face was hidden beneath her bangs but he thought she wouldn't be older than Septus. The sub's body was lean and curved in all the right places. There was a gold collar around her neck and a green silk band about five inches wide wrapped around her chest covering her breasts. Her lower body was adorned by a simple green and light gray plaid fabric which didn't reach her knees. Heero memorized all the sub's features so he could find her later to gain information about Septus. 

The second sponsor was a man with long light brown hair in formal white business suit. He had blue eyes and showed a neutral expression as he walked to podium. Heero's mind recited the man's data as the Japanese slave studied the Dom. His name was Raoul Cliff, a twenty nine year old man. He was the owner of several world communication systems including intercolony broadcast and the Inside Earth newspaper. 

Raoul's sub was a red headed man wearing a skin tight, white turtleneck and dark red pants. His hair fell to just below his ears and parted in the front to reveal his face. Heero guessed he was around twenty six years old. The Japanese slave was surprised to see the sub wore pants. As far as Heero had noticed, Raoul's sub was the only sub who wore pants. Well, there were some other subs wearing transparent pants but they didn't count since those kinds of pants weren't for covering their lower body like the ones Raoul's sub was wearing.

The third sponsor was a man with chin length black hair and equally black eyes that were as sharp as a hawks. He was the oldest of the sponsors, around his mid thirties and wore silk shirt and cotton pants; all black. While Septus and Raoul showed positive expressions, this man's eyebrows were taut, which made him look like he was frowning. His lips were pressed and curved down slightly. His expression and his appearance made him look menacing and cruel. The data showed the man as Souver Schwarz, a thirty six year old man. He owned Schwarz hospital which had branches in almost every colony and big city on earth. 

Souver's sub was surprisingly a boy with the same hair color as Souver and the shortest of all the sponsors subs. This made Souver a pedophile in Heero's opinion. He couldn't be more than nineteen, Heero decided from what he could see of the boy's face. His black hair was short and unruly. Heero didn't know it was unruly because of its nature or because the boy had just been ravished by the older man. The boy had one nipple ring in the left nipple of his chest and an emerald earring in his right ear. Aside from the silver collar on his neck, a pair of dark green tight shorts was his only clothing. 

Souver looked mean, but Septus, being in control of steel production and distribution, became Heero's number one suspect. It didn't help his case that Septus looked so confident and acted as if he owned the world. Heero resolved to observe Septus the most.

Raoul had stepped forward onto the podium. He introduced himself as Bronze and greeted the audience. It was the start of the opening ceremony. Heero listened to Raoul's speech for a few minutes before tuning him out. He shifted his gaze toward his Master and was startled to see his Master's face pale and tense. 

"Master?" Heero shifted toward his Master. 

Duo turned his head quickly toward his slave as if he'd just noticed him. 

"Is something wrong, Master?" Heero whispered worriedly. This was the first time he'd seen his Master so pale and withdrawn.

Duo inhaled and closed his eyes. A minute passed before the violet eyes opened again. Heero saw the anxiety and surprise had vanished from the long haired Dom. The man who stood before him was his Master once again, confident and in control. 

"Kitten," Duo whispered as he put an arm around his slave. "Be careful with Wind." 

"Wind?" 

"Bronze's redhead sub."

Heero was confused. He knew he had to be careful, not with Raoul's sub but with all subs and also Doms. The fact that Duo knew Raoul's sub's name was pricking his curiosity. "Do you know Bronze's sub, Master?" 

Duo nodded curtly. He hesitated for a second before elaborating. "He was my Dom."


	40. Chapter 40

Heero knew his eyes would jump from their sockets if it were possible. His Master's Dom?? Raoul's sub was his Master's Dom??? He almost believed it was a joke but Duo's solemn expression told him otherwise.

"I'll explain later, Kitten. For now, concentrate on the contest." Duo squeezed Heero's waist to indicate it was an order. "I know Wind is a dangerous person. You must be careful if you engage him later." 

Heero could only nod. His mind was still reeling at the shocking information. His Master had been a sub? His confident, cocky, and commanding Master? It was very unbelievable for him. 

"Later, Kitten," Duo hissed directly into his slave's left ear this time. "Mission first." 

At the word 'mission', Heero's mind cleared. He shoved away all the unanswered questions and focused on his mission. There would be time for explanations later. 

"We also designed this contest to be an entertaining vacation so we hope everyone will enjoy their time here despite whoever comes out as the winner." Raoul had just finished the opening speech. He was gesturing toward the door at their side. "The first stage of the contest was administered before your departure to this colony. The second stage will be held in the next room in thirty minutes. The theme is bondage." 

There were murmurs at Raoul's announcement. Until now, there had been no information about what this contest would be other than it would be a Master/slave theme contest. Having no information, Heero doubted that anyone had brought their bondage equipment with them. As it turned out, there was no need to worry about equipment.

"Do not worry, we will provided all equipment for the contest," Raoul announced. "Before we conclude this opening ceremony, let me introduce you to the other two sponsors." The man gestured toward the smirking blonde man. "This is Kira." 

Others might wonder why the blonde chose a Japanese nickname when he was clearly not a Japanese. While Kira was quite a common name for Japanese, if written in Katakana instead of Hiragana or Kanji, Kira was how Japanese pronounced 'Killer'. Either the man chose that name as a show of his confidence or because he really was a killer, either way Heero didn't know. Septus' record was clean but it could be forged just as he'd forged his. Heero had a feeling that the man had killed before though. The cold green eyes that swept the audience were not the eyes of an innocent man. 

Septus inclined his head at his introduction and lifted his sub's chin. "This is my slave, Storm." 

Slave. So Septus had taken the woman as his slave. Heero could watch the female's face now. It was a beautiful woman who faced the audience with a calm and cool demeanor. She had a pointed chin and sharp nose. What attracted Heero's attention the most however, was the gray color of her eyes. They looked as if a storm was brewing in them. Heero guessed that was why her slave name was Storm. 

Raoul gestured to the other sponsor. "And this is Serpent. He will give out the details about the second stage later." 

The only indication that Heero was surprised was the sudden tenseness of his body. Duo had tensed as well. Serpent. Snake. They were the same. Was Souver the suspect they had been searching for? But then, their suspect was referred to as Snake for their internal communication. It was not his nickname, for Ross himself hadn't known his Master's name, both nickname and real name. That man was too stupid even to acquire his Master's name. However, Heero couldn't dismiss the possibility. Souver's nickname might be merely a coincidence, but the possibility that he was Snake was still there.

Souver had nodded his head slightly at Raoul's introduction. He put his arm around his sub and introduced him as his slave, Brat. Again another slave instead of sub. Heero wondered whether Brat was his only sub or did he have a harem of slaves in his house? And what kind of name was Brat? Did the boy misbehave often and break the rules so that he was called Brat? Was he difficult to tame? At that point in time, Brat lifted his head slightly and Heero caught bright green eyes beneath the dark unruly hair. No wonder he wore an emerald earring. It suited his eyes very well. The impish smile he sent towards Souver gave Heero a glimpse of the reason why he was called Brat. The boy was rebellious. 

Lastly, Raoul introduced his own sub, Wind, then concluded the ceremony. Wind was a sub instead of a slave but Heero was not surprised. If the man was a Dom before, it was unlikely he would allow himself to be a permanent sub. Heero had known from the information he had gathered that there were some people who could change their role from Dom to sub and vice versa, depending what they felt like being at the moment. These people enjoyed the pleasure each role could give. Wind ought to be one of them. 

Wind was dangerous, Duo had said so. While Raoul seemed less dangerous than the other two sponsors, Heero wasn't about to dismiss him quickly. He had known some people who looked harmless but were actually very dangerous. Quatre was a prime example. In the end, all three sponsors had something that made them a main suspect. It was a good thing that three of their Preventer assigned pairs had passed the entry test. Each pair could watch one sponsor. Heero decided that all of them would have to find a way to meet and discuss after the first stage was over. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Since there was still some time before the second stage began, the sponsors separated and mixed with the contestants, engaging them in small talk. Sensing his chance, Duo excused himself from Lord X and approached the nearest sponsor which happened to be Raoul. Though he appeared indifferent, Heero's heart thumped slightly faster at the anticipation of engaging with Wind. Well that was if he was allowed to talk though. Most subs didn't join in the conversation if they weren't prompted. Unless Wind was like that rude Dai, Heero probably would have to study Wind silently from beneath his eyelashes. 

"I would like to say that I'm impressed with the quality and size of the contest, Bronze," Duo greeted Raoul. 

"Thank you, " Raoul responded good naturedly as his eyes dropped to the name tag Duo had pinned on his chest. "I believe we haven't met before. Nice to meet you, GoD." 

Heero watched Wind lift his bowed head at the mention of Duo's name. His amber eyes widened slightly then returned to normal. A smirk formed on Wind's face which Heero didn't like at all. 

"This is the first time we meet. However, I have met your sub before," Duo responded, not once looking at Wind. 

"You know Wind?" Raoul glanced at his sub for confirmation.

With the smirk still plastered on his face, Wind nodded. "May I speak, Master?" 

"Yes, you may," Raoul answered.

"Thank you, Master," Wind said meekly. Heero suspected Wind didn't say it out of genuine intention though. The redhead probably did it to show he was the submissive, not because he was really submissive. 

Wind, meanwhile, had turned to Duo. "I thought you were strictly submissive, sir." 

"And I thought you never would be a submissive," Duo responded then dismissed the redhead by turning to Raoul. "If you don't mind me asking, Bronze, is he a good sub?" 

Raoul smiled. "I don't mind the question considering you know him as a Dom only. I don't know him as a Dom but Wind is a good sub." 

"A good Dom will usually make a good sub." 

Heero smiled inwardly. With that sentence, his Master had managed to praise Raoul without having to lie. The sight of Raoul smiling wider told him that the Dom accepted the praise. Considering the redhead sub who had been glaring at Duo ever since he was dismissed, Heero wasn't sure if the sentence applied to Raoul, but Heero would try his best to prove that the sentence applied to Duo. 

"My throat a bit dry. Excuse me for a second, Bronze." Duo unclipped the leash that connected to Heero's collar. "Get me a drink, Kitten."

"Yes, Master." Heero bowed. He had seen a wide table with various liquors on his left when they entered the door. 

"I'm also thirsty after the speech. Go get me wine, Wind." 

So Heero and Wind walked together toward the table. Heero didn't know whether this was his Master's plan but it successfully got him time to talk with Wind. Before he thought of a way to engage Wind, the redhead sub had engaged him first. 

"So, is he a good Dom?" Wind asked the question as if he didn't believe Duo was a good Dom.

A bit miffed, Heero answered tersely. "The best Master." 

"Master? He has taken you as slave? That boy surely acts fast. I haven't seen him in a year and now he is a Master instead of a sub." Wind chuckled and looked at Heero. "I can understand his urgency to secure you as his as soon as possible though. You're delicious, boy. If I haven't had Bronze, I would have taken you as my sub." Wind's eyes were full of lust when he said the last sentence. 

Having arrived at the table, Heero picked up a glass of what looked like vodka. The redhead talked as if he could easily take Heero from his Master. Heero didn't like it at all. "I am GoD's slave and will never be your sub." 

Wind's eyes narrowed while his hand grabbed the wine for Raoul. "You're quite a fighter, aren't you? Just like your wimpy Master." 

Duo wasn't wimpy. Duo was the best. Heero didn't feel like repeating himself to the other sub though so he glared at the redhead instead. 

To the Japanese slave's surprise, Wind looked more aroused at his glare. "Good, good, you have the fire in you. I like to have that trait in my sub." 

"No one will be a sub to a sub, boy." Heero used the 'boy' word to remind Wind of his own position at the moment. He knew he'd achieved his goal when he saw Wind look displeased at the reminder. 

"I'll teach you manners when I get my hands on you, boy," the redhead hissed. 

"That will never happen, boy," Heero said curtly and turned around. He didn't want to spend anymore time with Wind. It wasn't as if Wind would give him anymore information that would be useful for his mission. It turned out he'd made the right decision. He'd just taken a step away from the table when he heard a splash and Wind cursing. Looking over his shoulder, Heero saw Dai holding an empty glass and Wind's white turtleneck had a pink stain on the front. 

Dai threw a glare at Heero, telling him that he was Dai's supposed target. It was fortunate that he'd chosen to step away at the right time. Heero felt his mouth curl up in satisfaction as he went back toward his Master, leaving Dai who was trying to look timid while Wind ranted at him.

Once he reached his Master, Heero offered the drink to him. Duo paused in his conversation with Raoul to take the glass. Raoul glanced to find his sub was not with Heero. "Where's Wind?" 

"Another sub spilled the drink on him, sir." Heero answered politely. "I believe he is still near the beverage table, having a word with the culprit." 

Raoul's eyes widened at the information. He quickly excused himself and went to retrieve his sub. 

After Raoul's departure, Duo turned to his slave and raised his eyebrows. "Judging from your smirk, I take it you know the culprit?" 

Heero snorted. "I was his real target actually, Master." 

"Ah, it's Dai, isn't it? When will that boy ever learn?" Duo sighed in exasperation. 

"For once, I'm glad of Dai's mischief. Wind deserved it." Heero tried not to make his smirk too obvious. 

His Master just grinned and downed his drink. "Of that, I have no doubt, Kitten." 

Unfortunately the incident with Dai had taken Raoul and Wind away from them, thus delaying their mission. The other sponsors were nowhere to be seen so Duo and he had to be content with just mingling around, waiting for the second stage to begin. 

>From the corner of his eye, Heero noticed Haakon and Grant approaching them. At the last Preventer meeting, they'd also discussed how the three pairs were going to interact. Dorothy and Duo agreed to act as fellow Doms who had known each other for some time, while Haakon was going to approach them during the contest. Heero reckoned, this was now the best time to do the approaching. Heero lowered his head slightly and showed his submissive posture, waiting for the couple.

"Pretty boy." Haakon's aquamarine eyes swept over Heero before meeting Duo's eyes confidently. Grant was standing slightly behind her, head bowed. Heero studied Haakon's appearance. She had worn tight light pants and a sleeveless tight shirt which parted in the middle showing the fullness of her breasts. While her pants were a light gray, her shirt was in darker shade of gray. Elbow length leather gloves covered her arms while her legs were donned with knee length boots. Her ears were adorned with a pair of earrings whose stones had same color as her eyes. A thin whip coiling at her waist completed her appearance. All in all, Haakon looked dead sexy. 

But Duo was sexier though. Heero turned his eyes toward Haakon's sub. Grant was wearing a red and gold plaid which was wrapped around his waist, covering Grant's important bits just barely, and then slung over one shoulder. His curly hair appeared wild and messy. Aside from a pair of light brown knee length boots, the plaid was Grant's only cloth. 

"Thank you," Duo smiled. "We were in the same spaceship, weren't we?" 

"Yes," Haakon nodded politely. "I'm Juno. We are neighbors during this contest." 

"Nice to meet you, Juno," Duo nodded back. "As you can read from my tag, I'm GoD, and this is my slave, Kitten."

Heero noticed that Grant started when Duo mentioned his name. Curious, he raised his head slightly to get a better look at Grant's face. The blonde Preventer had raised his head and now stared at Duo. Grant's expression was comical at best, a mix of shock, disbelief, and adoration. Heero bet his poor bottom that Grant had heard about Duo before. When the adoration finally dominated Grand's face, Heero couldn't help but feel irritated. Great, another sub who chased after his Master. 

"Kitten indeed," Haakon smiled, "It's very suitable for him. Is he for sale?"

Duo's eyebrow raised at the question. The long haired Dom glanced at Grant. "Somehow, I think you're not the one who is curious about my kitten." 

Grant flushed. Heero glared at the blonde, realizing that Grant was behind Haakon's question. As the one who was really in BDSM, the blonde must have given some questions to Haakon to help her in starting conversation with other Doms so it would be easy for him to get Haakon to ask Duo some questions for the blonde's own interest. 

"Oh well," Duo said as he met Haakon's eyes once again. "It's not the first time I have been asked that question today. No, my Kitten is not for sale, ever." Duo grinned and put an arm around his slave, pulling him close. "Maybe I should put a 'not for sale' tattoo on him so I won't get bothered by this problem again."

Heero blinked at Duo's words. Haakon wasn't the first one who'd asked him today? Who else had asked to buy him? As far as he knew, Duo had talked with Lord X and Raoul only but someone might have come by while he went to fetch the drink for his Master. Heero wasn't that interested in finding out who had asked for him however, so he focused on Duo's next words, about the tattoo. 'Not for sale'? Heero grimaced inwardly and hoped that it would never happen. From what he knew about his Master though, Heero doubted Duo would put those words on him. If Duo was to tattoo him, the words would likely be 'Property of Duo Maxwell' or 'D.M', something that would show he belonged to Duo and no one else. And why the hell did he feel turned on with the prospect of being marked permanently by his sadistic Master?

His thought was interrupted with the sound of gong, a signal that the second stage of the contest was about to begin. Doms and subs started heading to the door. Heero heard Duo conclude his conversation with Haakon and then the arm around his waist disappeared. Duo put the leash back at him and then led him forward. Haakon walked next to Duo at the same pace so Heero was side by side with Grant. 

"Do you know he is a real Dom?" 

Heero blinked at the whisper. He glanced at the blonde and saw the jealous look Grant gave him. For a moment, Heero felt proud that he was the envy of other sub but it quickly disappeared when he realized Grant's question might jeopardize their mission. Heero shot a warning glare at Grant then ignored the sub for the rest of their walk. Let Grant boil over whether he knew Duo was a real Dom or not.

It wasn't a long walk anyway. The area they entered was more a stadium than a room. The ceiling was high with chains hanging down from it, one and a half distance from each other. There were thirty six chains hanging in total, six rows by six columns. The floor was made of wooden panels. Heero noticed that beneath each hanging chain, a one meter by one meter square with a red border was marked on the floor. In the center of the square was a two digit number. Each square had a different number, starting from 01 through to 36.

"As Bronze said before, the theme of this stage will be bondage," Souver's voice boomed in the stadium. Heero saw that the black haired man was standing on the right side. Raoul and Septus stood slightly behind him. Each had their subs nearby. 

"Each contestant please step into the square which has the same number as the number on your name tag." 

Duo looked at his tag before heading toward the square with the number 21. As Heero stood slightly behind his Master inside the square, he noticed Dorothy and Wufei were in square number 15, right in front of them. Grant and Haakon were in square number 7, one row ahead and two columns to the left of Dorothy and Wufei. 

"This stage is mainly focused on the Dom's ability in making complex bondage and keeping the sub's focus. The more complex the bondage and the longer the sub holds their focus, the higher the mark. For the first step of this stage, all the subs will be temporarily stripped off of their hearing, sight, and speech." 

At Souver's explanation, the murmurs started among the Doms and subs. The black haired Dom ignored it however, and continued his explanation. "The Doms will then put their subs in bondage. We have prepared various types of bindings. The Doms can ask our staff for the bindings later. Our staff will see to the subs first to ensure that all of them are in the same blind, deaf, and dumb situation. Once the subs have been properly prepared, I'll explain further." 

Heero noted that it was a sly idea so the subs would not be privy to further instruction and would have to trust their Doms totally. It was one hell of situation for the subs though since they couldn't see, hear, or even make a noise. Not to mention that they would be in bondage so they mostly wouldn't be able to move as well. So if the subs were having panic attacks or hysterics, their only reprieve was their Doms. The subs would have to trust their Doms to notice their distress. Heero frowned, he didn't like this situation. Not being able to move, hear, see, or speak would make him very vulnerable and an easy target. Vulnerability was something his soldier conditioning couldn't accept. He couldn't escape. He couldn't fight. Granted that if it was only Duo and him in the room, he would likely submit without protest. However, among sixty something strangers where Snake, a dangerous guy, would also be somewhere in this room, Heero knew he would have hard time submitting to this bondage.

Souver signaled to the staff who had been waiting at the stadium's corners. They approached the contestants with blindfolds, gags, and ear plugs in their hands. Heero looked anxiously at his Master, wondering whether his Master would be able to alter the blindfold or the plug so he could either see or hear. That would be cheating of course, but Heero didn't give a damn as long as they weren't caught.

Duo had turned and now was facing his slave. His expression was nothing but serious as he grabbed his slave's chin. "Do you trust me, Kitten?" 

Heero nodded. "Always." 

"Then trust me to watch your safety." Duo spoke with his deep voice, a tone he usually only used when they were together. "I permit them to put the blindfold on your eyes. To put the gag in your mouth. And to put the plugs in your ears. I want you totally at my mercy." 

Heero shuddered, both at the words and the tone in which Duo delivered them to him. 

Duo used the hand on his slave's chin to stroke the Japanese boy's cheek. His serious expression turned reassuring when a slight smile emerged on his face. "Think only of me."

The last sentence was whispered huskily. Heero found himself nodding without words. His Master caressed his face once again before stepping back. Heero was aware that one of the staff had arrived near them but he kept his eyes on his Master. He watched Duo give a consent signal to the staff. 

"Gag first, then ear plugs. Blindfold last." Duo instructed. 

The staff, a male sub in a tuxedo uniform, placed a ball gag in his mouth and tightened the binding behind his head. Next were the plugs. Heero had to admit that they had designed the plugs carefully. Once they were placed in his ears, all the noise ceased. Except for the one time when Duo had to give his signal to the staff, his Master kept their eye contact. Heero was thankful for that. He kept watching his Master even as the blindfold started falling over his eyes. A second before his sight was completely lost, he saw his Master mouth one word. 

'Mine.'

One word, but it was enough to keep him anchored. 

As the blindfold was secured and the staff checked on the binding behind his head, Heero replayed that one word in his mind. So focused was he in his mind that he didn't notice when the staff stepped away. Time passed in darkness and silence until a hand touched his chin. That gesture startled him out of his focus. But he was not startled enough that he didn't recognize the hand holding his chin. It was his Master's hand, of course. Callused, slender fingers with a determined grip. They stroked his cheek then withdrew. 

Heero took it as a sign that the contest had begun and he would be bound soon. True to his prediction, a moment later, Heero felt the rope dropped on his right shoulder. The rope was about one centimeter thick and had a soft surface. He then felt his Master's hands removing his vest. The hands then, to Heero's horror, trailed down to his shorts. 

Heero squirmed when the hands started tugging at his shorts, not wanting to be naked in front of so many people. But a smack on his still sore bottom quickly stilled him. Trust his Master to effectively remind him who actually had the right to show or not to show his naked body. The hands pulled down his shorts and Heero obediently stepped out of them. His cock, which was always half hard because of the cock ring, was now bare for everyone to see. 

He wasn't given much time to be embarrassed though. The hands grabbed the rope on his shoulder and started work in wrapping them around his body. It was first wrapped horizontally on his upper chest. Heero felt Duo make a knot at his back. Duo then took one end of the rope and wrapped it horizontally around his lower chest. He then secured it together with the other end in another knot at his back about three inches below the first one. Heero felt the two threads of rope dangling from the knot. Duo took both of them and pulled them down between his ass cheeks, looping them around his tail's base before bringing them to the front. Duo made another loop and some intricate knots around his cock

His Master then continued drawing the ropes upward. Knots were made when the ropes intersected with the horizontal rope on his lower chest. Heero was surprised when Duo slid the ropes through his nipple rings respectively before knotting them with the horizontal rope on his upper chest. It made the rope press exactly against nipples. The soft surface of the ropes teased his nipples into hardening. Unfortunately for Heero, his Master didn't miss that little detail. 

Being the sadist that he was, Duo tugged on the ropes and stroked the hardening nubs several times, eliciting muffled sounds from his slave. Then he continued wrapping the rope up and across his slave's shoulders. 

Heero was surprised though. This was the shortest duration his nipples had had to endure his Master's teasing. Knowing how obsessed his Master was with his nipples, Heero suspected that there was a time limit in making the bondage. For that, he was grateful. 

The ropes were now back at his backside. His Master brought them near and looped both of them on the first knot. Heero's left hand was pulled to his back and tied with both ropes on the wrist. His right hand followed suit and was tied on the wrist directly below his left hand. Now he could only move his arms together vertically and only slightly. 

His Master left the two ropes dangling from his wrist. Heero was wondering what was next when he felt his Master's hands appear on his shoulders and press down. He knelt down automatically, following the pressure. The hands kept pressuring so Heero folded his lower legs and sat on them. This time the hands pushed his shoulders forward. Heero went with them and rested his forehead on the floor. The hands disappeared from his shoulders and reappeared on his ankles, pulling them so he was lying flatly on the floor. 

Feeling his forehead aching from its rest against the floor, Heero turned his head to the side. The hands had folded his right leg at the knee so that his ankle was near his bound hands. He could feel one of the ropes being wrapped around his ankle, locking his leg in that position. His other leg was folded in similar way and the other rope was tied around the ankle as well. His Master then wrapped each rope around the respective thighs and made a knot there. It seemed to be the final knots as the hands left him after that. 

Heero lay on the floor, body bound tightly. Duo had used the ropes to lock him in one position. It was not an easy position that Duo had put him into. That made Heero thankful that his body was flexible so he didn't suffer any strain from the tight bondage. His arms and legs were immobile. The only body parts he could move were his head and his fingers. He could move his toes but they were hidden inside his boots. The movement would be useless. 

Well, there was one more thing he could move, Heero thought as he clenched his ass and felt his tail moving. It hit something. The smack he got on his ass a second later told him that it most likely his Master that his tail had hit and while Heero thought it was funny, it was for his ass' best interest if he didn't show any amusement over that fact. Heero decided he better think about something else then.

Recalling that the Doms were given various bindings to choose from, Heero was heartened at his Master's choice. Duo hadn't chosen a binding of steel chains which would make him uncomfortable with their rough surface. Nor did Duo choose thin rope which could cut into his flesh. He wondered though why Duo hadn't use cloth as the binding. It was the best choice since it wouldn't leave any obvious bruises. Could it be because it wasn't in the choice?

Heero got the answer to that a few seconds later when something was hooked to the knot in the center of his back. There was another hook on the ropes between his wrists and the ropes on each his legs, between the ankle and thigh. Then Heero felt he was slowly being lifted from the floor. He realized then what the chains hanging from the ceiling were for. It was to suspend the subs in the air just like his Master had done to him now. Of course, using cloth could be fatal if they couldn't hold his weight while he was airborne. 

The rope barely bit into his flesh. Duo had chosen it well. The bondage had also been constructed meticulously. Heero noticed that during the binding, Duo never once cut or continued with a new rope. His Master had used one single rope to bind Heero. It showed that the rope had been carefully measured. The knots were made at certain spots. The hooks connected to them were balanced, making his body horizontal. 

The levitating process was so slow that Heero barely felt it. But being a soldier had its advantages. He could feel the flow of air against his body and knew he was still being pulled up. It stopped two minutes later. Heero estimated that he was about one meter from the ground. He pitied other subs who couldn't detect the air movement and how far they were from the ground. 

The sponsors were cunning bastards to show the subs how high the ceiling was and then blindfolded them. Some subs might have thought that they were high in the air now and if their bindings couldn't hold their weight..... 

Heero really pitied those subs. 

Well, except one particular sub maybe. 

Let Dai worry to death about his predicament. The only regret Heero felt was that he couldn't see the brat's face at the moment. 

So what was going to happen now? Heero waited patiently. But five minutes passed and nothing happened. Five minutes was a long time if you had nothing to distract you from the darkness and silence. Heero recalled then Souver's word about the mark for the contest. The longer the subs maintained their focus, the higher the mark. What a sly bastard, Heero groaned inwardly. It seemed that they would see how long the subs could hold their position without freaking out. Heero hoped there would be time limit though instead of waiting until the last sub freaked out. He didn't know how long a sub could maintain this kind of position. The bondage would likely create a cramp after one or two hours and being in the same position for hours could result in fatal injuries, depending on the position. No matter how long the sponsors intended to hold them at this stage, Heero trusted his Master to release him at the right time. After all, his Master was one possessive bastard who didn't like his possession injured. 

Heero knew that all he had to do was wait until the time was up. However, it was not an easy task. With no sight and sound , he was left with only his mind as entertainment. And a mind is one dangerous area. There were so many things he could think of. The darkness and silence reminded him of a time where he had felt the same. When he had found the little dog under the ruins. The same little dog that had run alongside the small girl who had given him the yellow flower. As the realization of what his miscalculation had brought hit him, he had heard no sound, had seen nothing but darkness 

Heero swallowed. That memory wasn't a good thing to dwell on. It was just the start for series of nightmares. No, he didn't want to think about the past. He wanted to think about something else. Something warm. Something that made him feel secure.

'Mine.' 

Duo's voice echoed in his mind. He had lost count of how many times Duo had said that particular word. But it never failed to warm his heart or turned him on every time his Master uttered that word. Heero felt himself loosen up, having been tense from recalling his past. 

'Think only of me.' 

Yes, he would think about Duo. About his Master. Heero replayed the first time they met as Master and slave. The shock, disbelief, and embarrassment he had felt at that time. Heero compared how far he had come from that time to current time. He remembered how awkward he'd felt when he had his first enema. Now he accepted the enema as a part of his morning ritual, just like brushing his teeth really. He remembered how shy he had been to stand naked in front of his Master. Now there was nothing to be ashamed of, not when he was naked most of the time. Definitely not when his Master had touched and claimed every inch of his body. As Heero replayed his fond time with his Master, he lost the track of the time. 

The hand on his chin was what brought him back from his recollections. Heero jerked his head in surprise but quickly relaxed again as he recognized his Master's hand. The hand caressed his cheek and disappeared. An arm supported his body as he was lowered and he felt his ropes cut down. First the ropes on his legs, then wrists, and lastly the knots at his back. Duo really had bound him with calculating measure. Once the knots were cut, the ropes around him came apart. Heero felt his legs unfold and touch the ground. But the cramp made him unable to stand on his own. Not that it mattered anyway as he could lean against his Master's chest with his Master's arm around him, supporting him. His ball gag and ear plugs were removed. The blindfold followed quickly. Heero blinked at the sudden light and decided it was better to keep his eyes shut for a moment longer. The noise had returned. There were murmurs, sobs, and sometimes shouts. Heero found out he missed the silence. 

Both his Master's arms were around him now, holding him tightly in an embrace. Heero sighed at the warmth and contentment he felt for just being in his Master's arms. 

"Kitten." 

At his name, Heero opened his eyes and withdrew slightly to look at his Master. The blinding smile he saw there stunned him. 

"I'm so proud of you," Duo murmured huskily and kissed his forehead. "You deserve a reward tonight." 

The fact that Duo had smiled and said he was proud of Heero made the Japanese boy happy. That, combined with the kiss, had put Heero high as a kite. This was what he wanted. To make his Master proud. To make his Master happy. Feeling high with bliss, Heero sighed and buried his face in Duo's shoulder. He was too happy to care about his surroundings at the moment. So happy that he didn't notice some Doms had approached his Master and asked about buying him. He heard his Master growl but didn't have time to wonder about it as his Master lifted him up into his arms and carried him out of the stadium.


	41. Chapter 41

Of course when his Master said he would be rewarded tonight, it would be tonight and not this afternoon. Heero grumbled and moaned, while at the same time he shifted his hands on the wall for balance as his Master pounded into him from behind. Duo had carried him from the stadium to the nearest washroom, still in the same building. At first Heero thought it was so he could put on his clothes, which Duo had brought along with him, in private. However, that thought was quickly proven wrong when his Master had carried him into the biggest stall in the washroom, put him down on his own feet and turned him around to face the wall. Heero only had a few seconds to comprehend his Master's intention before he felt his Master slide inside him. 

Heero's eyes widened as he was impaled to the hilt and he hurriedly put his hands on the wall before him. His action saved his face from colliding with the wall as his Master started his frenzied thrusting. 

"You may not come," Duo grunted out and held his slave's hips, pulling Heero backward as he thrust forward. 

Heero gasped at the swift penetration and spread his legs wider to find his balance. Of course it also allowed his Master deeper penetration which seemed to delight the long haired Dom, judging from the hard thrusting and kisses and nips to his back. 

Having gotten used to being dominated like this, Heero just held on for the ride and waited for his Master finish using him. He savored the feeling of his Master's flesh sliding within him and the kisses delivered to his back. He had a feeling that it wouldn't take long and was proven right when a few thrusts later, his Master erupted inside him. Heero sighed at the warmth flooding his passage and sighed again when he felt his Master's chest rest against his back. The harsh panting sounded so close to his ear as Duo rested his chin on his shoulder. Warm breath brushed his cheek, followed by slow and light kisses on his earlobe. 

"I didn't plan to do this," his Master whispered between his kisses. "Your trust in me is overwhelming. You let me treat and use you as I see fit and show complete surrender." Duo nipped hard on his slave's earlobe. "That complete trust and surrender make you irresistible. I have to have you." 

Heero gasped as his Master thrust his hips forward to make his point and also to keep them joined. 

"My willing slave," Duo said possessively as he lifted his hand and grabbed his slave's chin, turning Heero's face toward his. "Mine only. Mine." 

Heero felt his Master's lips come down and seal to his. He moaned at the crushing kiss, savoring his Master's domination over him. When a tongue pushed impatiently against his lips, Heero quickly opened his mouth and let it roam inside. His own tongue didn't stay passive. It wormed and danced along his Master's tongue, responding to the teasing. So deep was he in the kiss that it took him a while to realize that the softening shaft inside him had hardened again. He moaned into Duo's mouth when he felt his Master's cock start rocking inside him. This time, it moved slowly and lazily as if it enjoyed its sliding inside Heero. 

His Master's hands came around and played with his nipple rings. The arms tightened around him and kept his body in touch with his Master's as the long haired Dom took his time in using his slave. Heero panted as his nipples were tugged and pinched, giving him more pleasure. His cock was hard and weeping for release which would not happen in the near future. 

Tonight, Heero promised silently to his poor cock. Tonight. 

It was Heero's silent litany as he struggled to keep his orgasm at bay. The long haired Dom kept the slow and lazy pace for some minutes before he thrust in to the hilt and growled his orgasm into his slave's mouth. 

Heero swallowed the groan and moved his tongue slowly in rhythm with his Master's tongue's lazy strokes. He felt his Master's seed fill him for the second time and sighed in delight at having more of his Master inside him. 

It was with great reluctance that he let his Master end the kiss and he mewled in protest when he felt the softening flesh inside him also withdrawing. He thrust his hips backward and tightened his passage, wanting to keep his Master inside. But what he got was an affectionate slap on the side of his ass. 

"I would like to stay inside you, Kitten but we don't have time for that," Duo chuckled and pulled out of his slave completely. "The sponsors have arranged a big lunch feast for all the contestants. It will be served in fifteen minutes."

Heero got another affectionate slap on his ass before his Master slid the cat tail into his passage. Heero relished having something filling him again and the knowledge that his Master's seed was now sealed inside him. He then straightened, accepted his clothes from his Master and put them on. Once the vest and pants were back on him, Heero looked up and met his Master's violet eyes.

"Perfect." Duo murmured possessively and bestowed one more long and passionate kiss before he turned around and walked out of the stall; his willing and happy slave followed him proudly at his heel. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The lunch was served in what was once the ceremony room. It now had round tables with white expensive covers on them scattered around it. Each table had six elegant seats around it and a pillow next to each seat for the subs. Heero happily settled on his pillow, relieved that he got a soft surface to rest his poor bottom on. Dorothy and Haakon were already seated at the table, their subs sitting beside them respectively, and as luck would have it, one of their suspects, Souver, joined their table with his Brat in tow. It was the perfect setting to pump information from the black haired sponsor. Heero's good mood evaporated within seconds though when he saw B.B join the table. The big Dom sat across from Duo and his good for nothing sub dared to glare at Heero before settling down. Heero mentally listed one hundred and one ways to silence the irritating sub whilst the meal was served to the table. Lord X joined their table a few seconds later. 

The conversation above him was light, but Heero listened carefully for any information that could shed light on their mission. His mood was lightened a bit when Duo started feeding him. Heero sucked and licked eagerly on the fingers that fed him and got cuffed gently. Confused, Heero looked up at his Master's amused face. 

"Do you want me to use you on this very table?" 

Heero only needed one second to comprehend his Master's meaning. His eyes automatically fell to his Master's groin. He realized then that he had unconsciously aroused his Master with his innocent tongue play. Mortified, Heero quickly shook his head. Souver, who sat next to Duo with Heero sitting between them, chuckled. It was obvious that he had heard Duo's remark. 

"That's quite innocent sub that you have, GoD." 

"He is my slave," Duo grinned at Souver. "And he was indeed innocent until I had my wicked way with him." 

Heero felt heat creep up his cheeks at the subtle reference to his virginity and the fact that it was discussed publicly. 

Souver raised one eyebrow. "Is that so? My Brat here was also pure when I found him." 

Heero glanced to see Souver's slave's reaction and saw the red tinges on Brat's cheeks. The green eyed boy noticed Heero's glance and sent him a resigned smile. Heero sympathized with him and nodded slightly. It wasn't a surprise to see that the Doms compared their accomplishments with one another. The slaves shared a moment of understanding before Souver started telling Duo about how delicious his slave was when he took him for the first time. Brat's face flushed rapidly and without warning, he bit down on his Master's thigh. Souver let out a gasp while Heero stared at the green eyed slave, amazed that the slave had dared to do that. 

"If you will excuse me." The black haired Dom stood up, face betraying nothing of what he was thinking and feeling at the moment, "I need to discipline my slave." Without waiting for a response, Souver left the table. Brat quickly followed his Master but not before he grinned and waved subtly to Heero. 

Heero watched the Master and slave's departure in awe. He'd never thought a slave would be so daring to do what Brat did without thinking of the consequences. The green eyed slave even didn't look upset at the mention of discipline. Heero had a glimpse of why the slave was called Brat. He was daring and not afraid of consequences. Then again, if Brat was a masochist, the discipline would probably please him. The conversation on the table continued on and the Doms talked about the second stage. 

Heero found out to his delight that Dai had only lasted ten minutes into the bondage before he'd started panicking at the thought that he had been raised to the ceiling and broke down in tears. Grant lasted five minutes longer than Dai, while Wufei managed to last for about forty minutes before he started thrashing in his bondage. Heero also found out that he was right about the time limit. There had been a one hour time limit for the bondage and only a few subs had managed to last until the time was up, himself included. 

Heero noted by thrashing out before time, Wufei had demonstrated that he still hadn't managed to trust Dorothy completely. Heero could sympathize with him. He himself had almost freaked out five minutes into the bondage. If not because he trusted Duo implicitly, he would have lasted even shorter than Dai had done. Wufei, understandably, was very new to this situation. The Chinese boy would need more time in his servitude before he could surrender himself completely to someone else. 

When the meal was finished and the tables cleared, Septus stepped up on the podium and cleared his throat. "I hope you all enjoyed the meal. We strive to provide the best of service for you all here." Septus waited for the positive murmurs to cease before continuing. "Now, I would like to inform you that unlike the first stage, all the contestants can participate in the stages afterwards, the final stage included. We will decide the winner from the points collected during the various stages. This lunch concludes the second stage. You are free to do anything you wish for the rest of the day."

Septus paused for breath and grinned slyly. "Of course you may want to prepare for the third stage which will be held tomorrow from sunrise until sunset." 

His announcement raised murmurs amongst the contestants, but this time Souver ignored them and continued on. 

"The theme for tomorrow is Pet Day. The subs are required to dress as an animal and behave as such. The juries will walk around and give points based on how authentic the subs behave as a pet to their Doms. We will meet again on the beach tomorrow, after lunch, where a stage will be erected. Each contestant will show off their pet on the stage and have the opportunity to score more points from the juries." 

Souver took another breath. "As Bronze said in the beginning, we will provide all equipment for the contest. We have prepared various animal costumes of the best quality for this stage. You only have to write down what you require for the costume in detail, along with your name and we will send all the requested items to your cottage tonight." 

At Souver's gesture, the servants put a piece of paper and a pen in front of each Dom. Heero wasn't surprised when Duo waved the servant away. It wasn't as if Duo needed an extra costume to dress him as a pet. He already looked like a cat anyway. Unless Duo wanted him to dress as different animal, which Heero doubted very much. His Master had named him Kitten after all.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After the lunch, Duo took his slave for a walk along the beach. Heero followed meekly at his Master's heels, his mind was thinking back to the statement his Master had made during the opening ceremony. It intrigued him, producing one hundred and one questions that he wanted to ask his Master. When the long haired Dom stopped and sat on the boulder where they watched the sunset yesterday, Heero couldn't contain his curiosity any longer. He sat down next to his Master. 

"Master, what happened about Wind?"

Duo glanced at his slave and smiled slightly. "I had hoped you'd forgotten about him."

Heero snorted, "Not very likely." 

"Well, I remember that a slave shouldn't speak without permission." 

Heero cringed inwardly at the reminder. He bowed his head and tried to look as submissive as possible. "I'm sorry, Master." 

Duo seized his slave's chin and lifted Heero's head up. "I know you are curious about Wind. Any slave would be full of questions if their Master said something about being a sub to another person." He released Heero's chin and reclined back, using his arms as support. The long haired Dom looked out to sea as he spoke. "When I first became a Dom, I wanted to understand how it feels to be a sub. I didn't think I would be a good Master if I didn't know what my sub was feeling and experiencing." He turned to look at his slave. "So I decided to be a sub and searched for a Dom who wanted to play with me. That's when Wind became my Dom. At first, he was okay but after a few days, I found out that he didn't play by the rules."

Heero felt alarmed at what rules it was that Wind didn't follow. "How.." 

Duo waved his slave to silent. His attention was back to the sea. "How did I find out? Before we played, we agreed to certain restrictions about what I didn't enjoy playing, like water sport, asphyxiation, or activities that involved permanent scars." Duo straightened up and his eyes became hard. "BDSM is not about violence, but Wind doesn't understand that. He thrives on violence and blood. He purposely searched for mistakes and gave unreasonable punishments."

Heero shuddered as he imagined what Duo must have undergone with that bastard, Wind. He felt his anger flare that someone had dared to hurt his Master. "I'm going to kill him." 

"I almost did." 

Heero blinked and stared at his Master, silently asking for more explanation. He watched as his Master bent his knees and put his arms around them. Duo's violet eyes were hooded as they looked at something far beyond the horizon. 

"When he tried to use a cattle prod on me, I retaliated. I beat him black and blue, leaving him half dead. I reported him to the BDSM council and got him kicked out of the Earth community. But as you can see, he's found somewhere else to play. It surprised me that he appeared as a sub though. I didn't think he could submit to someone else, not with his liking for violence and power." Duo shuddered slightly. It wouldn't be visible to others unless they paid attention to his body language. Heero, of course, didn't miss the shudder. His anger consumed him at the thought what terrible things his Master must have suffered while he was at the mercy of Wind's hands. The anger was followed with an ache to comfort his Master. 

Not really thinking about what he was doing, Heero shifted closer to his Master and put his arms around his Master's shoulders. He realized he had done something without permission when his Master tensed, but the realization wasn't enough to make him withdraw his arms. The urge to comfort his Master was stronger. Heero tightened his arms around his Master, hoping it would give his Master comfort and security just like his Master often did for him. 

Heero heard the yielding sigh first before he felt his Master relax into his embrace. The Japanese boy felt warmth seep into him at the knowledge that Duo accepted his comfort. "I will keep you safe, Master. Wind will have to go over my dead body before he can touch you." He whispered his vow and dared a soft kiss to his Master's cheek. He was grateful when no reprimand came from the long haired Dom. 

Duo shifted and leaned against his slave's chest. They sat in silence, listening to the waves chasing one another and the seagulls flying around in search of prey. 

Heero didn't say anything when his Master finally stirred and wriggled out of his embrace. Violet eyes held his gaze. "Beware of Wind, Kitten." 

Heero nodded and got his mouth covered in a long, passionate kiss before his Master hauled him up and together they headed back to their cottage.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After the walk on the beach and a shower, Duo spent the late afternoon reading the magazines supplied in the cottage while Heero fidgeted and waited for the night to come; impatiently. Time seemed to crawl for him and his ass had been smacked twice because he couldn't stay still as Duo's footrest. Dinner had come and gone, leaving Heero giddy for his reward. His Master ordered him to lie on the bed and Heero quickly complied. 

"Now, " Duo paused and grinned at his slave. "Impatient for your reward, aren't you, Kitten?" 

Heero nodded, wondering what his reward would be. Would it be another blowjob from his Master or something entirely different? 

He watched his Master strip and couldn't help but swallow at the jolt of pleasure he felt every time more his Master's skin was exposed. His eyes trailed down from the firm chest, hard nipples, lean stomach, to well endowed cock. Heero swallowed again when he noticed it was slowly hardening. 

Duo sat down on the bed next to where his slave was lying. He reached out and stroked Heero's hair gently. "I'm very proud of you, Kitten." 

Heero closed his eyes and leaned into Duo's hand which had trailed down and started caressing his cheek.

"Keep your eyes closed," Duo murmured.

Heero felt his Master's hands trail down and start stripping him, removing the clothes item by item. His boots were the first to go. His vest was next. His Master paused in the stripping to play with Heero's exposed nipples. Heero moaned as Duo's skillful fingers toyed with his hardening nubs. He squirmed slightly and flailed his gloved hands, not knowing what to do with them. Duo solved the problem by grabbing them. He removed the gloves then pushed his slave's hands above his head and pinned them to the bed. His tongue continued where his hands had left off. Heero soon moaned louder as his nipples were sucked and nibbled on with an occasional tug to the rings adorning them. 

His Master released his arms but Heero kept them above him. The Japanese slave was a bit disappointed when his Master was done with his nipples and resumed the stripping. But he was so eager for his reward that he didn't protest, and even lifted his hips to facilitate his Master's job in removing his shorts. 

"Impatient Kitten," Duo chuckled as he rolled his slave to rest on his stomach and slapped Heero's left cheek playfully. 

Heero made an impatient noise and got another slap, this time on his right cheek. He fell silent then, waiting for his Master's next move. He didn't have to wait long. His Master's calloused fingers rested on his shoulders and started kneading the knotted muscles there. Heero sighed as the knots loosened under the skillful fingers. They slowly moved lower and kneaded the tense muscles they found on their journey. So this was his reward, a massage from his Master. And not just an ordinary massage, Heero noted as his Master's lips joined in, bestowing kisses on the relaxed muscles. Heero sighed in contentment as his limbs started relaxing and his body tingled with pleasure where his Master's lips had landed. The fingers reached his bottom and squeezed, not for relaxing the muscles there, but solely for his Master's delight. They then moved lower, kneading his thighs, the back of his knees, his calves and then his feet. Heero squealed as his Master's pressed his toes. 

"Ah, another sensitive spot." 

Heero could hear his Master's grin in the comment and knew that his weakness would be exploited at a later date. At the moment, however, he couldn't care less. His body was placid, unwound from the massage. It was too much of an effort to move right now and he made a noise of protest when his Master ordered him to turn over. 

Duo laughed at the noise. He rolled his docile slave over and slowly worked his way from the Japanese boy's feet and up his thighs, massaging tense muscles and bestowing kisses over them along his way. Heero sighed here and there, savoring the caresses. He understood why his Master had ordered him to close his eyes. With one sense blocked, his other senses became more sensitive, more fine tuned, especially his skin. His Master's fingers were stroking his inner thighs, making his breath hitch as the fingers moved closer towards his cock. 

"Spread your legs, Kitten," Duo said huskily. 

Heero felt his Master's breath against his thigh, indicating that Duo's head was only a few inches away from his groin. He spread his legs and shivered in anticipation. His heart throbbed loudly in anticipation of what his Master would do next.

Though he had had an idea of what his Master would do, he still gave a jerk when his Master's hand touched his cock. Pleasure surged through his body as his Master stroked his hard flesh and kneaded it sporadically. 

"You may come whenever you're ready." 

The permission was manna from heaven for Heero. There was no question about how close he was; he had been hard from the morning and his Master's hand caressing him quickly made him ready to burst. The hand settled on the base of his cock while the other hand kneaded his balls. Heero cried out when he felt something wet enveloping the head of his cock. It took him less than a second to register that his Master was sucking him before he suddenly exploded. 

Heero gasped as his seed spilled into his Master's mouth. He felt pleasure and horror at the same time at his abrupt orgasm. Though his Master had given him permission to come, he'd never thought he would explode this soon. His pleasure quickly receded and as his Master's mouth left his soft cock, disappointment set in. He still wanted to feel his Master's caresses and prolong the rare blowjob at least for a few minutes more. Heero berated himself inwardly for not being able to hold onto his orgasm. 

Still berating himself, Heero gasped when his Master's hand started pumping his soft cock. His eyes flew open and he looked down at his Master. "Master?"

Duo grinned and kneaded his slave's cock, coaxing it into hardness. "Close your eyes, Kitten. I'm not done with you yet." 

Heero closed his eyes and shivered at his Master's unvoiced promise. His cock hardened at a rapid speed and with a few squeezes and some strokes, it was back to its aroused state. Heero moaned in appreciation when his Master's mouth enveloped him once again. He bucked into the moist warm cavern and made incoherent noises when his Master's tongue danced around his trapped cock. Heero tried to delay his second orgasm as long as he could. He was successful for a few minutes before his Master's hands reached up and tugged at his nipple rings. Great pleasure, mixed slightly with delightful pain, shot through his body. It was too much for Heero who rarely got any release. He gasped loudly and arched his back, coming for the second time. Unperturbed, his Master sucked and swallowed his seed, milking him dry. 

Heero plopped down as pleasure took him to seventh heaven. He sighed contentedly while his body seemed to lose all its bones, reducing him to jelly. His Master had crawled up and seized his lips with his own. Heero groaned as his Master's tongue slithered in and he opened his mouth wider, welcoming the intrusion wholeheartedly. His own tongue, the only part of his body that he felt capable of moving right now, danced around his Master's lazily, tasting his own release. 

Heero could feel his Master's hands settle on his thighs. The gentle pressure applied on them indicated that Duo wanted him to raise his legs. Heero whined his protest into the kiss. With a jelly like body and a heavenly pleasure feeling, he was not going to move any time soon, thank you very much. 

His Master, of course, had his own agenda. 

Duo chuckled and ceased the kissing. He straightened up and lifted his slave's legs onto his shoulders. Pulling the cat tail out of his slave earned him a gasp from the said slave. Another gasp was issued when he leaned forward and penetrated the Japanese boy. He did it slowly, sinking inch by inch into his slave. 

Heero's gasps turned into moans as his Master unhurriedly used him. Duo's lips were back on his, tongue caressing his inner mouth lazily. Heero could feel his body double over as his Master leaned forward. Body still relaxed, he lay on the bed submissively, letting his Master rock within him at whatever speed he wanted. He was surprised though when he felt his depleted cock start rising again. 

His Master seemed to sense it too and grabbed the hardening flesh. Heero gasped out loud at the touch of his Master's fingers. Coming twice in such a short time had made his cock extremely sensitive. Now a mere touch from his Master produced greater pleasure. A few strokes from his Master and Heero's cock reached the hard and leaking situation. Heero mewled, dreading and welcoming his third arousal. His body was way too sensitive at the moment. If two orgasms had removed all the bones from his body, what would the third one do? His Master increased his thrusting then, sliding inside him faster. The long haired Dom shifted his position slightly and thrust harder into his slave.

"Master!" Heero cried out as his prostate was prodded with every thrust. A white haze of pleasure started coloring his vision, It built with every thrust from his Master. Thrust after thrust after thrust and then Heero found he had leaped over the edge of the pleasure peak, his body arched up and shuddered with his release. His Master thrust into him once more before he too exploded in his pleasure. As warmth filled his body, Heero babbled out a string of words. He was too caught up with his pleasure to comprehend what he was saying, but his Master obviously caught the words. The violet eyes shone in pleasure and delight as the long haired Dom kissed his slave passionately. 

Having three orgasms within two hours was too much for the Japanese slave. From the peak of his orgasm, Heero promptly sank into blissful oblivion. 

Duo withdrew and saw his slave's closed eyes and evening breathing. He smiled benignly and caressed his slave's cheek as if he was caressing precious and cherished gift. 

"Likewise, Heero. Likewise" 

It was softly whispered to the now sleeping boy. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I won't wear this atrocious costume!" 

"Fei..."

"Absolutely not!"

".....you will wear it"

"I will never lower myself to this!" 

".....Your butt has appointment with my hairbrush in five minutes, Drake." 

Wufei paled.


	42. Chapter 42

The morning came too soon to Heero's opinion. He still felt so relaxed and happy from the treat he'd gotten yesterday that he didn't want to move, afraid of dispelling the blissful feeling he had. With half his mind still in dreamland, he was slow in registering that his body was being penetrated. When he did realize it, Heero mewled in protest, not wanting to wake up fully. He could hear his Master chuckle and felt the long haired Dom thrust swiftly to the hilt into him. That woke Heero up completely. He managed to let out a squeak before burying his head in the pillow, holding on as his Master rode him roughly. Noticing the unleashed passion and possessiveness he was being ridden with at the moment, Heero had a premonition that his Master would use him as often as he could today. As much as he loved having his Master inside him, Heero still prayed that his ass would survive the experience.

One hour later after being ridden once again in the shower, Heero was clean and dressed in his Kitten costume once again. He was staring at his Master who had come out of the bathroom in different clothes. Today Duo was wearing a tanktop and black knee-length pants. The tanktop design was very similar to the one Heero used to wear but it was deep purple instead of moss green. The clothes, aided by a pair of beach sandals, gave his Master a completely different image from the usual. Heero could only stare as his Master stopped in front of him and gave him a jovial grin. It was a grin Heero used to see on 'Duo Maxwell the teenage Joker' not 'Duo Maxwell the Master'. 

"Master?" Heero asked tentatively, feeling as if he was dealing with a different kind of Duo at the moment.

Duo raised his eyebrows in response and looked amused at the same time. "What, Kitten?" 

"Uhm...." The words betrayed him so Heero did only what he could do at the moment. He kept staring. 

His Master chuckled knowingly and bent forward to kiss the baffled slave. "I look different in this getup?" Duo asked when they parted for air.

Still speechless, Heero nodded.

Duo chuckled again. "I'm still your Master, Kitten. I just refuse to wear a thick leather costume in this hot weather. Today is Animal day where the Doms are supposed to play with their pets. I want to relax and enjoy playing with my beloved pet. We are on the beach for God's sake. I want to enjoy the sunny beach with my pet and not sweat buckets just to display my Dom image." 

Heero blinked at the information. His mind stumbled slightly on the 'beloved' word before it continued processing the rest of his Master's words. He turned his head to the side and looked out through the window. The sun was shining in a clear blue sky, making the sea sparkle. It did look hot outside. Heero glanced down at his leather costume and suddenly felt like sweating. He looked up at his Master. "If you aren't wearing the costume, why should I?" 

Duo's grin was positively wicked this time. Heero felt both relieved and worried. Relieved because it was the 'Duo the Master' grin and worried because that grin never bode well for him. 

"I could say it's because we have a contest to participate in," Duo's grin got wider. "But the truth is because I like looking at my slave in his costume, Kitten." 

Heero wondered if he was allowed to scowl. It was not fair that he still had to wear the costume. True, the costume barely covered his body but the boots were a different matter. He wanted to wear sandals like his Master was. 

Somehow, his face must have shown his displeasure because his Master tapped his nose. "Don't sulk, Kitten." 

"I'm not sulking," Heero protested. 

"Good." Heero felt his chin grabbed and his Master's face turned serious. "I want you in deep submission today. You are not to utter any words. Hiss or mew if you need to express your feelings. You will walk slightly behind me and get on your fours whenever I stop. Today, you are truly a pet; a kitten and you will act like one. Understand?" 

Heero nodded then hesitated before asking. "What if I need to tell you something about the mission, Master?"

Duo looked thoughtful for a few seconds. "You do what a cat usually does. You mew and rub my leg if I'm standing or jump into my lap if I'm sitting. I'll draw your head near my ear so you can whisper the words to me." 

Heero nodded. 

"Any other questions?" Duo asked him.

Heero shook his head. He then lowered his body to his fours, falling into deep submission and looked up at his Master. A blinding smile was his reward as his Master knelt in front of him and ruffled his hair. 

"My beautiful Kitten," Duo murmured fondly. He kissed his slave passionately before standing up and smiled down at his pet. "C'mon, let's have a breakfast then we can play on the beach."

Heero followed after his Master. He felt happy and vowed to be on his best behavior. He would like to get such blinding smiles and loving expressions again from his Master.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Heero pressed his lips shut. His body shook as he tried hard not to snicker. He was in deep submission mode. He was a kitten! And a kitten didn't snicker. But the sight of Wufei standing next to Dorothy in his animal costume made it very difficult to hold back his snicker.

Wufei was clad in one piece of silk clothing. The style was similar to those of the ancient Chinese robe. Long wide sleeves and ankle length robe, split behind to allow easier movement. There was no waistband but it wasn't necessary to accentuate his narrow waist. The robe had obviously been tailored especially for Wufei and the silk texture helped the robe in molding to his figure in all the correct places. If it had been merely the shape of the garment, Heero would never have figured out what animal Wufei was supposed to be. It was the color which gave Wufei away. The sleeves were black and so was the back of the robe. It was the opposite to Wufei's front, which was white. Wufei's unbound, raven hair reached his shoulders, making his head and the back of his robe appear to be one black surface. Finished with an orange neckline and black, soft looking boots, Heero had no doubt now what animal Wufei was.

A penguin.

There were two extended black triangle pieces, each one extended from Wufei's front, outside sleeves. They covered Wufei's palms so if he was to stand with his arms at his side, his hands were totally hidden beneath what looked like penguin's flippers.

Wufei the Penguin.

Heero felt laughter bubble up inside him. He quickly swallowed and bowed down, trying to think something that would take his mind off an image of Wufei waddling through snow colored sand.

Duo, his lucky Master, didn't have the same reservation. The long haired Dom howled in mirth a second after they arrived at the beach and saw Dorothy relaxing with her slave near her. Heero glanced up and saw Wufei glaring at his Master. At first he wondered why the Chinese Preventer didn't say anything or at least rant at Duo, but then he realized that Wufei was also in deep submission mode; as was he. If Dorothy had put a beak on Wufei, Heero was sure that Wufei would have used it to peck Heero's Master.

"Nice costume your slave has there, Lady." Duo said after his laughter ebbed. He tugged at the beach towel Heero had carried as per his order. "Mind if we join you here?"

Dorothy smiled at the long haired Dom in greeting. She was reclining on her own beach towel and clad in a white bikini swimsuit. "Be my guest. As much as I like Drake in his Dragon costume, I can't enjoy a dragon pet on a beach like this." Her eyes shot to her slave and she grinned widely. "This current costume is much better and suits this occasion. It also symbolizes a servant at the same time." 

"Very clever," Duo grinned in return. He threw his beach towel next to Dorothy and sat down on it. 

"Aren't I always?" Dorothy winked then waved to Wufei. "Put the sunblock cream on me, Drake." 

Heero knelt down next to his Master and watched Wufei tend to his Mistress. The Chinese Preventer's costume was made from thin silk so Wufei wouldn't feel hot in this kind of weather. It was so thin that Heero could vaguely see Wufei's nipples beneath the silk. Heero might have found it funny to see their fellow ex Gundam pilot in this costume but he was also aware that to anyone else, Wufei still looked exotic. 

"Kitten." 

Heero turned his head to look at his Master. Duo had sat up and spread his legs. He patted the space between his legs meaningfully. "Come here, I want to play with my pet." 

Heero caught Wufei's curious glance as he settled between his Master's open legs. So it seemed he wasn't the only one who was curious of how his fellow Preventer interacted with their respective Dom. 

Duo put one hand on his slave's head, guiding it to rest on his right thigh and used the other hand to rearrange Heero's body to his liking. Heero ended up curled on his side, facing his Master. The position enabled his Master to touch whatever body part he wanted. His back was to Wufei and Dorothy so he couldn't see the Chinese sub's expression when Duo started petting him. Heero wiggled as his Master's hands roamed over his torso. He mewled softly at the sensual touches and swung his tail back and forth, acting like the cat he was supposed to be.

"Nice tail," Dorothy commented to Duo. "Does your pet have the control in moving it or do you control its movement by remote?" 

"It's his tail." Duo's voice was full of amusement. "He moves it with his own will. You see the rapid swings it makes? That means he's horny." 

"Really?" Dorothy's laughter rang behind him. Heero couldn't help but blush at his Master's blatant explanation. Why couldn't Duo have said he was happy instead of horny? Heero wanted to say, but since he was in deep submission mode, he settled for glaring up at his Master. The said Master grinned down in response, unabashed. Annoyed, Heero relaxed the muscle around his tail then squeezed hard, feeling satisfied when his tail hit Duo's lower leg. 

"And that indicates that he was displeased with me." Duo stated, amusement was obvious in his tone. His fore fingers slipped into his slave's nipple rings and tugged the pierced flesh playfully. 

Heero moaned in pleasure, annoyance forgotten as his Master played with his nipples. 

"Very nice tail." Dorothy chuckled. "Can you make one for my Drake as well?"

Heero vaguely heard Wufei choke in response. 

Duo replied, still amused, "What makes you think I created it?" 

"Come on, GoD," Dorothy scorned playfully. "I would know about such a toy if it's sold in the stores. I also know you're a talented mechanic. It wouldn't be hard for you to construct such an appendage."

Duo chuckled and ceased his torment of his pet's nipples. He put one hand behind him while the other caressed his slave's hair. "Dragons don't have tails like my pet does and neither does a penguin." 

"I can always turn him into a dog," Dorothy countered. "Stop stalling, will you make one for Drake or not?" 

"I'll think about it," Duo said then continued in a low tone. "Serpent is coming."

From his position, Heero could see the contest's sponsor approaching them. The Dom was clad in black. He was wearing a short-sleeved silk shirt with the three top buttons undone and cotton trousers. Brat was right behind the raven haired Dom. His animal costume consisted of one piece of black spandex which hugged his body from neck to fingers and toes. A black tail, which was similar to Heero's, swung behind the green eyed slave as he followed his Master. As he came closer, Heero could make out a pair of small black, catlike ears protruding from the boy's messy hair. 

Souver stopped once he was close enough and addressed Dorothy and Duo. "Are you having a good time here?" 

"Of course, it's a lovely place." Dorothy answered. "Would you like to join us?" 

"I'll be glad to." Souver put down a small mat and sat down on it.

"Nice costume your slave has there, Serpent." Duo commented. 

"Yours too," Souver returned. 

"I thought sponsors didn't join in the contest," Dorothy spoke up. 

"We don't, but we decided to follow the contest theme though," Souver explained. "Mainly to show off our slaves and their fabulous costumes."

Duo grinned back while Dorothy chuckled in understanding. 

While the Doms conversed, Heero watched Brat kneel down next to Souver. His movement was as graceful as the panther his costume indicated. Brat caught Heero's eyes and smiled at him. Heero awkwardly smiled back. He wasn't used to smiling at anyone other than his Master. Thankfully Brat didn't seem offended with his vague response. The black haired sub leaned his head against Souver's leg and nuzzled it. Souver's hand came down and caressed Brat's hair while the Dom kept talking with Duo and Dorothy. 

Although Souver looked like a mean Master, Heero liked watching him and Brat. They were a fine pair of Master and slave. He hoped Souver wasn't the Snake they were looking for. His behavior toward his slave didn't suit the profile of the Snake he had constructed while reading Ross' interrogation report. He had concluded that Snake was not a kind Master, judging from Ross' violent and terrified response. If Souver were Snake, Heero didn't think he would treat Brat as tender he was now. 

"Serpent!" The shout came from Dorothy's direction whom Heero's back was turned to so he couldn't see who had called the raven haired Dom. He heard two pairs of feet shuffling through the sand though.

Souver's head turned toward the voice and he waved slightly. "Good morning, Kira." 

Septus, another one of the contest sponsors. Heero was pleased. This could be a good chance for them to extract information from the two sponsors without them knowing. 

Heero heard Duo and Dorothy greet Septus. He tried to turn his head to see Septus and his slave but it was difficult with Duo's hand petting his hair. In the end, he stayed where he was.

"I brought a beach ball with me," Septus spoke. "I wonder if you will allow your pets to play with mine." 

"That's a wonderful idea." Dorothy replied. "Drake, you play." 

"Hmm four sexy pets chasing a ball. It would be a nice show, I'm sure." Duo tapped Heero's nose. "Go join Drake and Storm, Kitten." 

Souver also gave a similar order to Brat while Heero straightened and turned his head to see Septus and Storm. Septus wore a pair of knee length beach trousers and nothing else. His bare chest was firm and he had a fine washboard stomach. Septus was representing a wolf, what with the light gray furred costume and a wolf head covering the top of her head there was no mistaking her creature. 

"Remember, play with the ball like the pet you are," Septus addressed all the pets then gave the ball to his own slave. "Here, play nice." 

Storm smirked, licked Septus on the nose, and took the ball. She walked about a meter from where the Doms were gathered then stopped. She knelt on her fours and cocked her head slightly, obviously waiting for the other pets. Heero and the others went to join her. Brat and he had to crawl as they were four legged mammals. Wufei, lucky penguin he was, was walking on his feet. The Chinese slave even dared to smirk at him, causing Heero to send a death glare at him. 

When the other slaves arrived near her, Storm lifted the ball and threw it to Brat. The ball was made from plastic and filled with air. It was twice the size of a volley ball but was much lighter. Brat butted the ball with his head and sent the ball in Heero's direction. Heero had to move a few feet to the left to receive the ball. It was slightly difficult to do since he had to crawl instead of walk, but he made it in time to send the ball towards Wufei. 

Wufei, the lucky bastard, merely raised his hands and pushed the ball back to Storm. Heero glared at his Chinese comrade and was startled when Storm sent the ball toward him this time instead of Brat. He scrambled toward the ball and hit the ball with his head in Brat's direction. In his haste, he didn't check his strength and ended up sending the ball higher than he'd intended. Brat would have to run fast if he wanted to catch the ball, but to Heero's surprise, Brat jumped and swiped the ball with his hand. It headed directly toward Wufei who was just as surprised as Heero and reacted too late. The ball hit his face straight on. 

Laughter rang from where the Doms were sitting. Heero looked in their direction. "Score one for Brat," Septus shouted. He was laughing while Dorothy was pouting. Souver directed a pleased smile at Brat who straightened in victory. Heero turned to look at Duo. His Master waved at him and shouted. "Fight, Kitten."

Heero nodded and turned his attention back to the other slaves. He would fight and make his Master proud. He needed to find a different way to drive the ball other than using his head. Well, he could imitate Brat for a start. The green eyed slave obviously had played this game before. And if a panther could use a hand to swipe the ball, a cat could too. After all, they were from the same family. Heero calculated what sorts of movements he could do which still fell into cat's behaviors. 

Meanwhile Wufei had retrieved the ball and tossed it to Storm. When Storm sent it to Heero, he was ready. He butted it slowly toward Brat. He saw Brat grin and easily deflect the ball, sending it to Wufei. This time the Chinese slave was ready. He smacked the ball toward Storm. The female slave was ready for the attack though and she butted it to Heero. Quickly, Heero lifted his upper body and swiped the ball with his hand, sending it rapidly back toward Storm, who didn't expect the attack. The ball bounced off Storm's head and slid down the beach behind her. 

"Score one for Kitten." Septus shouted, this time a little peeved. 

Heero heard Duo's cheer. He turned his head and saw Duo beam proudly at him. Pleased at his Master's expression, Heero turned back to the play. He noticed Brat's wink and smiled slightly. Wufei had that competitive look on his face. When Storm returned with the ball, face serious, Heero knew the game has escalated into a battle. A battle which each slave was eager to win to please their respective Master. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I bet ten credits my Storm will win." 

"In case you haven't noticed yet, Kira, your Storm has the lowest score." Souver snorted. "Fifteen credits for my Brat." 

"Hey, she is just making allowances for the beginners," Septus retorted. 

"Who are you calling beginners? My Kitten has claws, gentlemen." Duo piped up. "I'll wager twenty credits for my Kitten." 

"Twenty for my Drake as well." Dorothy joined in. 

"Good, may the best slave win." Septus grinned mischievously and shouted to his slave. " Stormy, be real serious now." 

The female slave responded to the order by somersaulting and throwing a fast volley to Heero. Surprised by the sudden change of attack, Heero reacted instinctively. He moved aside and dodged the ball, causing it to bounce off the sand and roll further away. He could hear Septus' groan and Duo's encouraging yell as he chased the ball. The Japanese slave almost reached the ball when someone abruptly cut into his path, seized the ball, and ran away with it. 

Angry yells could be heard from the enraged Doms as their little wager was interrupted. Heero was taken aback at the unexpected turn of events but he quickly got a hold of himself and gave chase to the ball thief. It was obviously a male sub judging from the doggy costume he was wearing. As the sub glanced behind, Heero caught a glimpse of the sub's smirking face. He snarled as he recognized the face and sped up. 

Of course, only stupid people would dare to cross the sponsors and Dai was definitely one. The cheating sub was fast and ordinary people would have had difficulty catching up to him but he wasn't a match for a trained soldier like Heero. In a few seconds, Heero was only a few feet away from Dai. Heero spared a second to wonder why the hell B.B didn't control his sub before he jumped forward and tackled Dai to the ground. 

Dai didn't give up straight away. The irksome sub struggled and kicked out blindly. Of course, Heero being Heero could easily avoid the attack. He sat down on Dai's legs, restraining both appendages and effortlessly plucked the ball from Dai's hands. 

Dai snarled and with his now free hand, scooped the sand and threw it to Heero's face. It was a good thing that Heero had a fast reflex. He shut his eyes right on time and felt the sand hit his face. There were more yells and curses from the Doms, the loudest one Heero was sure being his Master's. He shook his head to throw the sand away and crack one eye open. He saw Wufei, Brat, and Storm approaching him with the Doms several feet behind them. Wanting to use his hands to subdue Dai, Heero threw the ball toward his fellow slaves.

Dai, being someone who fought dirty, threw another handful of sand at Heero. Heero closed his eyes just in time but most of the sand hit his mouth which wasn't closed completely. It caused him to splutter and cough, trying to get the sand out of his mouth. It was the last straw for the Japanese slave. Heero snarled and without a second thought, fisted his right hand in a certain way which brought his claws out of the glove. He swung his hand toward Dai's face and heard Dai yell. Four red strips appeared on the dog boy's left cheek. 

Dai tried to escape but Heero hissed loudly and brought his claws out threateningly. Dai quickly quieted and stopped struggling. And much to Heero's consternation, the cowardly boy started sniffling and shuddering. 

Heero only had a few seconds to feel both satisfied and disgusted before he heard Duo's furious shout. 

"Kitten!!!"

Heero looked at his Master. Duo was glaring at his claws and Heero quickly realized his error. The claws were one of his costume's hidden weapons. He wasn't supposed to show them, never mind using them, unless it was necessary for the mission. Heero hurriedly sheathed the claws though he knew the damage was done. 

The Doms had reached Heero and Dai and stood around them. Septus looked at Dai's face and whistled. "When you say your Kitten has claws, GoD, I didn't think you meant it literally, you know." 

"He doesn't, unless he is provoked," Duo growled in response. "I won't let someone find my slave helpless."

"I agree," Souver murmured and glanced as his own slave, "The claws are a good idea. I may equip my Brat with them as well."

Though Duo had managed to explain about his having claws and contain the damage, Heero could see the promise of punishment in his Master's violet eyes and winced inwardly. When Duo snapped his fingers and pointed at the sand next to him, Heero hurriedly left the still sniffling Dai and knelt next to his Master. He wasn't going to protest about the punishment. He knew he had lost control and could have ruined the mission. 

"Cease your sniffling, boy!" Souver snapped at Dai. The black haired Dom was furious. With his eyebrows furrowed and his mouth curled down, Souver looked like every inch of a mean Master.

Dai stopped sniffling at once.

"Why did you steal the ball?" The black haired Dom asked.

"I'm not stealing it." Dai protested weakly. "I just wanted to join in the game."

What a load of bullshit, Heero wanted to say but since he wasn't allowed to talk, Heero hissed instead. 

His Master's fingers ran through his hair and stroked his head as his Master sighed. "I think he is jealous. He was my sub for a day before I had Kitten here." 

"Jealous or not, as a sub, you should know better than to go interrupting other people's games without permission." Septus prodded Dai's with his toes. He glared down at the cowering boy then looked at Duo and Dorothy. "I'm sorry that our game is ruined. I think Serpent and I are going to have a talk with the boy's Master." 

"His Master is B.B." Duo told the blonde Dom. "They are staying in the cottage next to ours." 

"B.B." Souver repeated the name then barked at Dai. "Stand up!"

Already cowed, Dai stood up hurriedly. 

"You'll take us to your Master," Souver told him. The raven haired Dom then turned to Dorothy and Duo. "I hope we will find another time for a rematch." 

"So do we." Dorothy spoke while Duo nodded his agreement. 

"Let's go then." Septus pushed Dai forward and followed the boy, Storm right behind him with the beach ball in her hands. 

Souver nodded his goodbye and followed Septus. Brat was about to follow his Master when he hesitated. To Heero's surprise, the green eyed sub knelt down in front of him and gave him a lick on the right cheek. Heero was stunned at Brat's action and stared at him with wide eyes. Brat just grinned and turned around, running after his Master. 

Heero watched the departure in bewilderment, still not comprehending what had just happened. 

"It looks like your slave has made a friend, GoD." Dorothy chuckled. 

Duo just snorted.

Dorothy's voice turned into serious whisper and Heero knew she was talking about the mission. "This is an advantage, you know. Kitten can..."

"Kitten is mine," Duo interrupted in a final tone while Heero felt his Master's fingers tighten in his hair possessively, "I won't use him to seduce..." 

"Oh please." Dorothy rolled her eyes. "You're too possessive. Friends, GoD. Just as a friend to friend. If you haven't noticed, Brat and Serpent are as exclusive as you two."

"I have noticed.." Duo said grudgingly.

"Jealous bastard." Dorothy sighed pretentiously. "Well, think about it. I've have enough sunbathing for now. It's time for lunch anyway. I'll see you at the stage." She gathered her towel and headed back toward her cottage, Wufei trailing along closely behind her. 

Duo stood there for a few minutes longer, looking thoughtful. He then sighed and looked down at his slave. "Right, lunch. I think we shall do the same." 

Heero felt the fingers removed from his hair. They grabbed his chin and lifted his face up. "You realize that you are to be punished for using your claws, don't you?" 

Heero nodded and tried to convey his remorse with his eyes. 

"I know you are sorry. Dai can be irritating but I never thought you would lose control." Duo smiled slightly. "Unfortunately, we don't have time to deal with your punishment at the moment. We need to attend the contest after lunch so your punishment will have to be postponed until tonight." The long haired Dom collected his beach towel and headed toward the cottage. Heero followed him. 

His regret at failing his Master was slightly soothed at the slight smile Duo sent to him. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Here come Juno and her pet." The presenter announced. Heero watched as Haakon and Grant walked up onto the stage. After lunch, they had headed toward the stage. Septus had greeted them and explained that the sequence of contestants' appearance would be in random order, generated by computer. 

Heero found out that Duo and he got the seventh place, after Haakon's and Grant's. He and his Master were waiting for their turn behind the stage. Dorothy and Wufei got the fourth place from behind so they were sitting in front of the stage with the rest of the audience, watching the other Doms parading their pets first until their turn came up. 

Heero watched Haakon walk Grant around the stage which was in T shape like the one usually used in fashion shows. Grant was garbed in a tiger costume and walked behind his Mistress on his fours. Haakon stopped in the middle of the stage and Grant stopped beside her. She made a certain gesture with her fingers. Grant straightened at the gesture and lifted his head up slightly. Heero was wondering what the gesture was when Grant let out a loud roar, very similar to a tiger's roar. Haakon made another gesture. Grant responded by curling in front of his Mistress like a tiger taking a nap. Heero understood then that Haakon was trying to show that Grant was a dangerous pet to everyone but her. 

"Hmm, not bad." Duo murmured. He smiled at Haakon as she and Grant returned to the back of the stage. 

"Next are GoD and his pet," the presenter announced. 

"Our turn, Kitten." Duo smiled and stroked his slave's head before going on to the stage. 

Heero crawled after his Master. Duo had laid out what he would do on the stage and how Heero should behave. He was a bit nervous being the focus of attention. As a soldier, he was taught to blend in. People's attention could have been a danger to him when he was on a mission. Usually he was so focused on his Master that he only vaguely noticed he was drawing people's attention. At the present time however, being up on the stage like this, Heero was very aware of the many eyes on him. He felt anxious and wanted nothing more than to leave the stage. 

Of course, he couldn't leave the stage. He had failed his Master once today, he wasn't going to fail him a second time. Heero strengthened his resolve. His head held high, he focused his eyes on his Master. Duo stopped in the center of the stage and turned towards the audience. He held his right hand slightly apart from his waist and positioned his palm downward. Heero quickly settled on the right side of his Master and nuzzled his palm.

Duo caressed his slave's head and addressed the audience. "My Kitten here is very smart, you know." 

There were some snorts from the audience. 

"You don't believe me?" Duo raised his eyebrows and looked down at his pet. "What does one plus one equal, Kitten?" 

Heero answered by waving his tail twice. Fascinated murmurs arose at Heero's display. 

Duo grinned. "Good Kitten. Now, four minus one equals...?" 

Heero waved his tail thrice. The audience made some more noises and Heero suspected they were curious as to the nature of his tail. 

"Smart Kitten, isn't he?" Duo spoke again, eyes still on his slave. "He is also very adorable." He caressed Heero's cat ears which automatically triggered the butt plug's vibration inside the Japanese slave. 

Heero mewled and nuzzled his Master's hand. His hard cock was confined in his shorts but their tightness made Heero's state obvious to the audience.

Duo ruffled Heero's hair fondly then straightened. Feeling deprived of his Master's touch, Heero leant forward and rested his head on Duo's thigh. He then nuzzled it slightly. Meanwhile, his Master turned back to the audience. 

"And I will say this just once, he is not for sale. Not now and not ever." The long haired Dom's voice was unyielding and final. "He is mine." 

Heero hummed contentedly at his Master's possessive tone and burrowed his face in his Master's thigh. He could feel his Master caress his hair then give a slight pressure. Knowing what the gesture meant, Heero reluctantly moved away. 

His Master turned around without another word to the audience and headed back stage. Heero followed his Master on his fours, feeling every set of eyes of the audience on him and his Master.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"You may walk on your feet, Kitten," Duo said as soon as they were safely behind the stage. 

Heero straightened to his feet and waved his tail to convey his gratitude. 

His Master smiled at the gesture and pulled him into a kiss. Heero melted at once and opened his mouth, welcoming his Master inside. He could feel his Master's slick tongue roaming around his mouth. Heero's tongue responded to his Master's, but not fighting for dominance.

"Ah, such a lovely couple."

Heero could feel Duo tense at the comment. He only needed a second to identify the voice. Once his Master's tongue withdrew, Heero turned his head toward the voice to confirm his deduction.

It was definitely Raoul. Wind, garbed in a fox costume, was kneeling next to him with his head bowed. 

"Bronze." Duo greeted the sponsor. 

"Sorry to interrupt you, GoD," Raoul spoke. "Kira and Serpent asked me to tell you and Lady S/M that a certain sub has been dealt with. I hope you don't mind if I relay their message. They are rather occupied with the preparation for the next stage."

"Not at all." Duo replied "I'm very pleased with the service of the contest. It's very professional and satisfying." 

"It's our aim to please every contestant." Raoul inclined his head. "I'm very much disappointed that I couldn't join the ball game this morning. I would like to see your Kitten in action, not just hear about it from Kira and Serpent."

"I'm afraid it won't happen again. My Kitten only uses his claws when he feels someone does something unpleasant." Duo glanced down at Wind. "And I'm sure your sub won't be like Dai." 

"Of course not, Wind is a prime model of how a sub is supposed to behave." Raoul looked affronted at the mention his sub was doing something improper. Heero very much wanted to cry out how badly behaved Wind had been when he was talking with Heero yesterday. Heero stayed silent though, knowing it wasn't his place to say such a thing, not to mention he wasn't allowed to speak.

"That's why I'm afraid you won't see my Kitten in action." Duo said in placatory. 

Raoul was mollified with the answer. He then excused himself and went to supervise the contest. 

Heero followed his Master who headed toward where Dorothy and Wufei were sitting. Well, Dorothy was sitting while Wufei knelt next to the blonde Mistress. Duo sat in the empty seat on the other side of Dorothy. Heero knelt in the space between his Master's seat and Dorothy's. 

"Nice show." Dorothy grinned. "I really want the kind of tail your Kitten has, GoD." 

"Why don't you come to my cottage tonight to discuss it then?" Duo asked. 

"Superb!" Dorothy exclaimed happily. "Do you mind if I invite Juno as well? She has been wondering about the tail also." 

Heero was immediately attentive, realizing that his tail wasn't the only thing which would be discussed tonight. A glance to Wufei told him that Wufei was also aware of the fact, judging from his stiff posture. 

"Not at all. You ladies are welcome to join me in my cottage after dinner," Duo smiled welcomingly. 

"We will be there." Dorothy smiled back.

After the conversation, Duo and Dorothy fell into comfortable silence as they watched the contest progress. It wasn't long before the time came for Dorothy and Wufei's turn. The blonde Dom excused herself and Wufei, and went to the back of the stage for preparation.

A few minutes later, Heero heard the presenter announced Dorothy and her pet, Drake. He then watched as Dorothy walked around the stage with Wufei following behind her like the good penguin he was. Heero could feel a slight smile on his face as he noticed Wufei's cheeks were slightly pink. The Chinese slave was clearly embarrassed but stayed true in his role. 

When all the contestants had had their turn on the stage, Raoul emerged and addressed the audience. "I hope you enjoyed the show today. We are certainly pleased to see the various type of pets paraded on stage. Though I will end the parade now, please note that the juries are still judging you and your pets until this evening," Raoul paused to take a breath "We will meet on the second floor of Neptune Dome at 1 PM tomorrow for the next stage. There's no preparation needed for this stage. We will explain the details tomorrow." 

Heero blinked at the announcement. So in other words, the next stage would be a surprise stage. Since this was the first contest he'd ever attended, he couldn't guess what the surprise would be. His Master might have some ideas but Heero couldn't ask him now. He would have to wait until he was allowed to talk again to ask Duo's opinion. 

"Time to go, Kitten." Duo stood up. "I'm afraid we will have busy night." 

Busy night? Heero frowned. True they would have the discussion with other Preventers but what else would make them busy?.... Oh yeah, punishment. Heero's heart sank as he remembered it. Heero doubted that he would remember to ask questions about the next stage of the contest by the time his Master was finished administering the punishment.

Busy night indeed.


	43. Chapter 43

"Since you already know your mistake, let's cut to the chase, shall we?" Duo said to his slave and gestured to the bed. "On your fours, Kitten."

Having finished removing his boots, Heero obediently went to the bed and positioned himself on it. His heart thumped rapidly as he heard his Master move behind him.

"I know it's not your fault to begin with but you're not supposed to show the claws, Kitten." 

Heero felt slightly calmer when he detected the note of wry amusement in his Master's voice. He looked over his shoulder and saw his Master standing behind him. He was swinging a black vibrator absentmindedly. Heero's eyes focused the vibrator. It wasn't very thick nor long but not thin and short either. Having had various vibrators inside him, Heero estimated that this one would fill his passage snugly and its tip would prod his prostrate if his Master thrust it into him correctly. Heero wondered what kind of punishment his Master had in mind that would require a vibrator? Unfortunately, his wondering thought was cut short as his tail was suddenly pulled out. Heero gasped in surprise. 

"Remove your clothes, Kitten, " Duo ordered. 

Heero complied and within seconds he was naked on the bed. His Master then started caressing his back and bottom languidly with his free hand. Having expected something harsher for his punishment, the gentle gesture caught Heero by surprise. He drew a sharp intake of breath then gradually relaxed as his Master continued caressing him. 

Heero had to wonder though because this wasn't the usual way his punishment started. Surely his Master hadn't changed his mind and canceled his punishment? While Heero knew Duo was insatiable when it came to sex, from his experience, punishment always came first.

"Since you were provoked by Dai, I've decided to be lenient with your punishment, " Duo answered his slave's silent inquiry. 

Lenient? Heero glanced over his shoulder and threw his Master a disbelieving look. He often called his Master a sadist and not without a very good reason. Heero believed his Master and himself had different interpretations of the word 'lenient'.

His Master noticed the look and grinned in a way which Heero decided was very wicked. That grin didn't bode well for Heero at all. 

Duo leant forward and kissed his slave's neck. He then whispered. "Head straight ahead and stay still, Kitten." 

Mind full of dread from imagining what kind of 'leniency' Duo had planned for him, Heero fixed his eyes to the front. He could feel his Master's hand still idly caressing his behind. The sea breeze also felt like a caress over his skin, making Heero aware of every inch of his exposed skin. His half-hard cock was now fully hardening, a result of his Master's caress. It didn't help Heero's case any when his Master pushed the vibrator into him with excruciatingly slow speed. His passage was nudged open inch by inch by the vibrator. He could feel the toy slide against his inner channel very slowly which made Heero moan impatiently.

Usually it only took a few seconds for his Master to insert any kind of toy in him. Now, Heero felt that a minute had gone by and the tip of the vibrator had still to touch his prostrate. Having been used to the jolts of pleasure evoked every time his insides were filled, Heero felt frustrated at not feeling the jolts at all. He let out an impatient whine to let his Master know of his predicament. 

The sadistic Master predictably just chuckled.

To Heero's consternation, the vibrator was pulled out with the same excruciating slowness as it was pushed in; without prodding his prostate. Heero wiggled slightly in protest, wanting the vibrator to poke him in his sensitive spot, wanting to feel the jolts of pleasure the impact caused. 

What he got was a firm slap on his rump. 

"I said, stay still, Kitten," his Master told him in stern voice.

Heero made a protesting groan as he stilled and suffered the slow withdrawing of the vibrator. He didn't like the feeling of emptiness which gradually increased as the vibrator slowly withdrew further. When only half an inch of vibrator was left inside him, his Master reversed the process and started pushing it in again. 

At the same slow pace, if not slower. 

Heero felt a small amount of pleasure from being filled but at the same time, he felt frustrated with the slowness. He endured it with the anticipation of having the vibrator touch his prostate this time. However, his Master withdrew the vibrator before it touched his sensitive spot again. When he felt the vibrator retreating once again, Heero made another whine to convey his displeasure.

"Now, now, this is your punishment, remember?" Duo said with a drawl.

Comprehension dawned on Heero then. His Master was being lenient by not punishing him with pain but with pleasure. Which of course was not leniency at all in Heero's opinion since he was sure he wasn't allowed to come. 

As if reading his mind, his Master spoke up. "I don't need to tell you that you're not allowed to come, do I?"

Heero whimpered as what he had to endure was clear on his mind now. 

For the next fifteen minutes, Heero suffered through the extremely awfully slow thrusts of the vibrator. Then, when Heero was beginning to get used to his prostate not getting any stimulation from the vibrator, his Master changed the pace. 

One second, Heero was enduring the agonizingly slow withdrawal of the vibrator and the next second, the vibrator was thrust to the hilt inside him. It touched his prostate for less than a second before it was pulled out as quickly as it was pushed in. However, having being abandoned for sometime, the pleasure his prostate elicited from the mere touch was intense. Heero gasped loudly and shuddered as the pleasure coursed all through his body. 

His first gasp hadn't finished yet and his Master was thrusting the vibrator in and out of him for the second time. Heero almost choked as another gasp barreled down, hot on the heels of the first gasp. Another jolt of pleasure followed closely behind the first one, making him quiver from having to hold the pleasure at bay. His Master didn't stop at the second thrust either but kept repeating the quick thrusts over and over. Pleasure flew intensely and continuously through his every nerve. He buried his face in the bed, his hands clutched the sheet, his frustration transformed into overwhelming and Heero could do nothing but endure his Master's rapid assault and hope his punishment would be over soon. 

By the time his Master paused the thrusting, leaving the vibrator inside him, Heero was a quivering mess on the bed. He had abandoned his original position, not being able to hold his position and orgasm at the same time. Heero had slumped down on the bed, eyes closed, teeth gritted, and body shaking.

He was so close. So very close. Only his strong conditioning and desire of not wanting to disappoint his Master allowed him to hold onto his orgasm. His cock was weeping with precum and his body was so sensitive to the touch.

Adding salt to the wound, his sadistic Master started caressing him again. The touch of his Master's fingers on his sensitive skin was unbearable in his current condition.

Heero whimpered as he felt his hold on his orgasm failing. "Master, please!" he cried out, not caring that he could be punished for speaking without permission. A spanking was preferable than this kind of punishment. Pain he could endure. Have endured it often during the war. Pleasure was another matter. He was very vulnerable to it. 

Still whimpering, Heero felt the bed dip in front of him. He lifted his head and opened his eyes. His Master was sitting down in front of him, legs crossed. 

"Suck me off and you may come then." 

Heero pounced on his Master's groin like a hungry animal seizing its prey. He opened his Master's shorts, pulled down the boxers, and buried his head in his Master's groin, mouth swallowing his Master's hard cock without delay. 

Duo inhaled sharply and put his hand on his slave's head, fingers tangled in the messy brown hair.

Heero felt a tug on his hair and wailed inwardly, not wanting to withdraw. He held on and continued sucking his Master. He felt another tug on his hair, harder this time. Heero's desperation for release warred with his conditioning for a few seconds before the later won. Defying his Master was never a good thing and it could result in prolonging his punishment. Still, Heero withdrew his mouth from his Master's cock very reluctantly and let out a protesting whimper.

Fingers clutched in his hair and pulled it back, lifting his face up to his Master's. Heero's heat skipped a beat at the seriousness he found in his Master's violet eyes. The overwhelming pleasure abated slightly as Heero thought frantically. What had he done wrong again? 

His Master spoke up before Heero's mind could wonder further. "You may speak. What have you done wrong?" 

Heero swallowed before answering, "I lost control of my temper and endangered the mission."

"And yourself, " Duo growled.

Heero wanted to bow his head but the fingers on his hair made it impossible to do. He resorted to lowering his eyes. "I'm sorry, Master."

His Master responded by kissing him ferociously. Heero closed his eyes and basked in Duo's possessiveness. 

When the kiss ended, Heero was back to where he was before the interruption, on the edge of almost unbearable pleasure. He whimpered and looked pleadingly at his Master.

"To make sure you learn the lesson. " His Master reached behind him and did something to the vibrator. Heero gasped as the toy vibrated inside him. 

"Master!" Heero cried out desperately, feeling the pleasure rolling like a stormy sea inside him, "Please!" 

"Suck me first."

Heero dove forward and took his Master's cock back into his mouth. He put all he had into the job, applying certain pressure on a certain part which Heero knew would bring his Master off quickly. It only took less than a minute before Heero tasted his Master's come in his mouth. His own orgasm exploded a millisecond after that. So powerful was it that Heero was blinded with its intensity. 

When he was able to notice his surroundings again, Heero felt as if every bone in his body had melted. His head rested on his Master's crossed legs, his Master's soft cock was still in his mouth and he lazily sucked it clean. When he was finished, he put it back into his Master's pants. He didn't move away though, still too sated to do anything else. Fingers carded through his hair and stroked it lazily, making Heero hum contentedly. 

Unfortunately, all good has to end. The haze of orgasmic pleasure gradually disappeared. When his mind was functioning again, Heero became aware of the vibrator in him. It was still vibrating merrily inside. While his post-orgasmic haze had let him ignore the vibrating effect, now that the haze was gone, Heero started to feel it again. He shifted slightly when pleasure started badgering him again. 

Once his punishment was over, his Master usually removed the implement he had used to punish him with. The fact that Duo didn't remove the vibrator, or at least turn it off, made Heero wary. He shifted again and looked up at his Master. What greeted him was the sight of his Master rolling a cock ring in his free hand. The sight instantly tripped Heero's internal alarm.

"Master?" Heero squeaked the question out. 

Duo grinned and instead of answering his slave, he fitted the ring to his slave's cock. "Your punishment isn't over yet, Kitten." 

The said Kitten whimpered.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Heero tried to be still. He really tried but it seemed he was unsuccessful from the surreptitious glance Wufei had given him. Thank God his Master was deep in conversation with Dorothy and Haakon or he would get another reprimand from the said Master. Well it wasn't his fault that he couldn't sit still! His Master was a sadist. Heero cursed inwardly and shifted again to give his hard, unsatisfied cock a small reprieve. The punishment with the vibrator had left him weak and frustrated. He had lost count of how many times he'd begged his Master to end the punishment. It wasn't long, but his Master prohibited him from coming when he ended it. This last thing was what kept Heero on the edge through dinner and now the after dinner conversation. 

As their afternoon conversation had indicated, Dorothy arrived after dinner with Klein. While the Doms sat around the table, their respective subs sat next to them. The Doms started discussing the competition and the welfare of each other while the subs remained silent next to them. Sometimes Dorothy and Duo caressed their slaves idly, a gesture which Haakon soon imitated on her own sub. The discussion had been going on for almost half an hour. While the idle discussion was necessary to throw off anyone who happened to eavesdrop outside their hut, Heero wondered when they were going to start discussing the mission. Five more minutes passed before Dorothy straightened her stance and looked serious.

"Let's get to the heart of matter, shall we?" 

Duo, eyes serious as well, nodded. "No one around the hut as far as I can tell. Let's get started." 

It was as if his words were the cue to drop the subterfuge. Wufei and Grant straightened and moved away slightly from their Doms. Heero also straightened but he didn't feel the need to move away from Duo. Work situation or not, he was forever Duo's slave. Moreover, he was still suffering from his punishment. Being closer to his Master would at least soothe his pleasure-frayed nerves. 

Haakon sighed in relief then and withdrew her hand from Grant's hair. "All I can tell you is that I have made no progress with the sponsors. Grant and I haven't had chance to talk to them for longer than a minute."

Face somber, Grant nodded affirmatively.

"Duo and I have talked to them a bit, especially with Serpent, but he always deflects our attempts to divulge his personal history by ignoring or changing the subject, " Dorothy spoke with a scowl. "I think it's easier to pry the information from the subs."

"Except today was a big disadvantage for our subs to do just that, " Duo pointed out.

Nobody needed further explanation, especially the subs who hadn't been allowed to talk from the morning.

"Tomorrow maybe different. " Haakon looked thoughtful. "I think we need to devise a plot to get the subs, ours and the sponsors' together so they can chat and extract the information we need."

"It will be hard to do since the sponsors themselves don't gather together quite often, " Dorothy said pensively, "but it's a good idea, though I think we should settle on getting one of our subs together with one of the sponsors' subs instead of all of them."

"That would be easier to do, " Grant chirped in. "Now we just need to think of a way to get one of us together with one of the sponsors' subs." 

It was Wufei who spoke this time. "That mostly depends on what contest will be held tomorrow, doesn't it?"

"Another catch, " Dorothy scowled. "They like doing things in secrecy too much in my opinion."

Duo snorted in a good humor. "We all do, lady." 

"That's beside the point, GoD, " Dorothy huffed. 

"I have been meaning to ask this, " Grant spoke up and looked at Duo seriously. "I have heard about a great Dom called GoD before this mission happened. You are him, aren't you? You really are a Dom?"

Heero noticed that Haakon looked curiously at Duo, but not surprised with Grant's question. It looked like Grant had told Haakon previously.

In answer to the question, Duo tilted his head slightly for a few seconds before nodding. "Yes, I'm really a Dom."

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Grant asked vehemently then looked appalled. "And I assigned you as a sub which was clearly a mistake!"

"Not everyone looks as they seem, " Duo pointed out reasonably.

"If it's any consolation, " Dorothy joined in with a smirk on her lips. "You assigned Wufei and I correctly. In fact, I have to thank you for that." She turned to her slave and caressed Wufei's cheek adoringly. "You got me a very cute slave."

Wufei's face was a mixture of embarrassment and indignation. "I'm not cute," he said hotly.

Heero, sadly, had to disagree with his Chinese comrade. Wufei in a penguin costume was really a very cute slave. Haakon surprisingly voiced what Heero had thought in his mind, earning her a smile from Dorothy and a glare from Wufei.

Grant, however, was staring at Duo with unmistakable adoration; which of course rubbed Heero the wrong way and made him momentarily forget about his discomfort. 

"I think we should return to planning our mission, " Heero spoke and felt satisfied when Grant snapped out from his grating worship.

"Yuy is right. We need to develop a plan as Haakon has suggested, " said Wufei who was obviously grateful for the change of topic, "If we are allowed to talk tomorrow, we can carry out the plan."

"If not, we will carry it out the next day," Heero continued. "It must be a foolproof plan."

Duo groaned. "Perfect plan, you mean." 

Dorothy looked around in amusement. "So, what are we waiting for then? Let's brainstorm."

Duo made a suffering noise. "Boy, I really hope we will still have time to finish by the time we've finished brainstorming this perfect plan." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As it happened, it didn't take a long time for them to formulate a plan. It was a simple plan actually and was already proven effective. They would ask the sponsors to let their subs play a game together, just like Serpent and Kira had this morning. Moreover, they DID sort of promise a rematch so it would be quite easy to persuade them into joining the game. The other thing that they needed to include in the plan was how to prevent outsiders from joining in. It was Wufei who pointed out that fact and reminded them about what had happened with Heero and Dai that morning. At that reminder, Heero couldn't help but shudder, not from the fight but from the punishment he'd gotten. 

The Preventers then spent an hour discussing the solution until they were all satisfied. It was twenty past midnight when Duo and Heero saw their guests out of the cottage.

"Finally alone, " Duo sighed as he closed the door and locked it. 

Heero, who had entered the cottage before Duo, turned to face his Master warily.

Duo grinned and sauntered toward the bedroom. "Don't worry, Kitten. I'm quite worn out. All I want now is a nice bed with my beloved Kitten."

Heero exhaled in relief and followed his Master into the bedroom. He was glad his punishment was over. As he curled up against his Master in the bed, he vowed that he would not let his emotion blind him. He would do his best to be a slave his Master was proud of. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Fate was a bitch, Heero decided the next day as Kira explained about the contest. 

"The reason we didn't reveal the details the day before was to make sure that the Doms don't withhold the punishment the subs deserve. We want the Doms to start fresh for today's contest," Kira's voice echoed in the Neptune Dome they were in.

Oh yeah, fate was a bitch, Heero cursed inwardly while his Master looked torn between amusement and pity. 

The contest theme this time was punishment.


	44. Chapter 44

"You have been a bad girl, little one."

Heero ignored the girlish scream that followed the burly Dom's voice who was currently on the stage.

The bright side of the fourth stage was that the subs were separated from their Doms and were gathered on one side of the dome while the Doms were on the other side. Kira explained that it was to make sure that the Doms didn't tell what punishment they had planned for their sub. The contest required a genuine punishment; not a faked one.

The stage was positioned in the middle of the dome so both Doms and subs around it could watch the current contestant on stage. The turns had been randomly generated by computer and Kira would call the next contestant as soon as the current one finished so no one could tell when their turn would be. The punishment tools were provided so the contestant only needed to tell Kira which implement they would like to use. Heero only glanced slightly at the current contestant who used a whip to punish his female sub. His mind had already worked out the situation, after cursing the Fate that is. Their plan might not be applicable for this situation, but now was still a good time to chance a chat with one of the sponsors' subs without the Doms listening in.

Heero knew those particular subs were among them. He had caught a glimpse of each of them before. Heero looked around, trying to locate one of the subs and met Brat's green eyes. The black haired sub grinned at him and approached him.

It seemed fate hadn't deserted him completely.

"Hi, " Brat said, still grinning.

"Hi, " Heero replied. He wondered what made the boy so cheerful.

"You don't look any worse for wear."

Heero raised his eyebrows to question Brat's statement.

Brat rolled his eyes. "You are like my Master, no wonder I like you."

Heero's eyebrows rose higher.

Brat answered his silent question by chuckling.

Now Heero was glaring, irritated at not knowing what had set Brat off. The brat, Heero decided the sub had really earned his nickname, chuckled even louder when he noticed Heero's glare.

Heero considered leaving the brat but it was a too good a chance to gather information to waste; so he waited until Brat was quiet and stated, "I'm nothing like your Master."

"Right," Brat snorted, "You both don't like to talk if it's not necessary, preferring to use as little gestures as possible, if not any to show what you are thinking."

That, Heero couldn't dispute. He did think it was a waste of time talking if he could convey what he was thinking by lifting his eyebrows or glaring with his eyes. Not comfortable with Brat's astuteness of his character, Heero decided to turn the conversation to another matter.

"What do you mean by I don't look any worse for wear?" Heero asked.

"And they both change the topic when they feel I'm too close to the truth, " Brat muttered.

Heero pretended not to hear the mutters and stared stubbornly at the black haired sub.

Brat rolled his eyes again before he relented and followed the topic change. "You got punished, didn't you?"

"What makes you think so?" Heero voiced his question, not wanting to be likened to Serpent.

It was a useless effort since Brat gave him a knowing look. His green eyes twinkled with laughter. "I saw how your Dom looked at you yesterday after you used your claws. It's the same look my Master gives me when he plans to punish me."

Heero didn't see any good coming from denying the fact so he stayed silent.

"So he really punished you? " Brat continued. "I'm sorry that you have to endure more punishment today."

Heero squirmed as his body remembered yesterday's punishment. "I'm okay, " he tried to reassure his fellow slave then changed the topic so he didn't have to remember what he had gone through the day before. "Was your Master okay with you licking my cheek yesterday?"

Brat's grin was enough to rival Heero's Master's grin when he'd just gotten his Heero fix. "I should do that more often."

Heero stared questioningly at the black haired sub.

Still grinning, Brat answered him, "He jumped me as soon we arrived at the house and rode me like a horny steed; many times."

Heero didn't need telepathy to recognize jealousy in Serpent. His own possessive Master had given him a similar experience. And judging from that experience, he'd better stay away from Brat if he didn't want Serpent's jealousy to come on him. Unfortunately, that wasn't an option he could entertain right now, not when he had a mission to do.

Conversation. Heero reminded himself that he needed to keep the conversation going if he wanted to dig some information from Brat. "You're walking just fine for someone who's been ridden many times."

Brat snorted. "This is nothing. I only feel a little sore."

Despite not wanting to be likened to Serpent, Heero couldn't help but raise his eyebrows. In his experience, being ridden by a possessive Master would make any man, perfect soldier or not, walk slightly out of normal stance.

Brat noticed his expression and grinned. "Did I tell you that my Master is a great doctor and is good at mixing medicine, especially medicine for soreness in 'particular' muscles?"

Heero believed he felt his first touch of envy. If only he had access to that kind of medicine after his Master was finished with him... "Do you sell it?"

"I don't think your Master would approve of you buying it, " Brat pointed out. "He seems to be the type who likes watching you walk with a limp."

"And yours doesn't?"

"Most of the time he does, but this time he doesn't want anyone to know that he is jealous of you," said Brat with a grin.

Heero grumbled but then got a sudden thought. "It's not a drug, it is?"

Brat rolled his eyes. "Why does everyone think I'm given drugs just because my Master is a doctor?"

"Because it works similar to a drug?" Heero answered the question with a question.

Brat scowled and Heero thought he had stepped over the line but the green eyed slave then sighed. "And my history as a drug addict doesn't help my case."

The revelation made Heero study Brat carefully. "I find that hard to believe looking at you now, healthy and not one sign of an addict."

"Thanks to my Master," Brat smiled fondly. His eyes focused across the stage and Heero was sure the raven haired slave was looking at Serpent.

"You care for him very much, don't you?"

Brat grinned and focused his attention back to Heero, "Care? I love him. I love him with all my heart and soul."

"Love?" Heero felt something he couldn't define with Brat's declaration.

"He is the only one who cared about me after my parents died in the first war. He took me into his custody when other people washed their hands of me. He stood by me when I fought my addiction. I wouldn't want to live without him. He is my everything."

Heero saw that Brat's green eyes shone, not just with mere fondness when he talked about his Master, but with love. Serpent seemed to be a good Master to have Brat this devoted to him. Heero was having hard time imagining the frowning and bitter looking Serpent as the caring person Brat told him he was though.

The more he talked to Brat, the more Heero hoped that Serpent wasn't the Snake they were looking for. He liked the slave and didn't want to see him devastated. Now that he had gotten Brat talking about the past, Heero pushed to get more information with which to put Serpent out of their list of suspects.

"Does your Master know about your feelings?"

"How can he not know? I tell him everyday."

Despite his resolution to ferret out the wanted information from Brat as fast as possible, Heero found himself curious about this particular information. "What is your Master's reaction to that?"

"At first, he kissed me or fucked me rigorously, depending on his mood," Brat rolled his eyes, "It took him half a year to say he loves me too."

Brat's expression had softened by the end of his sentence. No doubt the black haired slave was remembering the fond memory. Envy was not sufficient to describe what Heero was feeling. Brat's words though had given Heero the opening he'd been waiting for.

"Half a year? It seems your Master and you have been exclusive for quite a long time," Heero commented curiously. "

"Let's just say I was still underage when Master made me his slave," Brat smiled mysteriously at him.

"Exclusively?"

"I was a handful, " Brat said meaningfully.

Heero remembered Brat had mentioned being a drug addict. Still, he pointed the fact out. "You aren't an addict anymore though."

"That realization sent me to panicking and trying to run away before he threw me out himself."

Heero looked at Brat. "I took it your escape failed?"

Brat smiled wryly. "He caught me within an hour and I spent the night on his lap, being spanked while he kept roaring that he didn't need another slave now that he had, " Brat made a quote gesture, "an exasperating obnoxious brainless brat."

"And that's the end?" Heero said when nothing more came from the black haired slave.

"Yup, that's his way of telling me that he will not leave me, ever, " Brat beamed.

Heero didn't understand how Brat could accept being called brainless but he felt there was an inside joke somewhere in there. He knew though that from Serpent's reaction that the Dom's words were genuine. His reaction was similar to Duo's when Heero was hurt after confronting Ross. Duo was angry because he was worried about Heero and so it had been with Serpent.

Feeling he had gotten enough from Brat, Heero let his brain process the information. Brat didn't look a day over nineteen and if he was still underage when Serpent took him in exclusively.... Heero did the math and figured out Serpent and Brat had been Master and slave for at least a year. He felt relieved at the result. The information that Preventer had extracted from traitor Ross told him that Ross had been in Snake's possession for half a year, max. Since Serpent had only had Brat as his slave for no less than a year, he couldn't be the Snake they were looking for.

At least Serpent was 99% not the Snake. Heero reserved the one percent just in case Brat was lying, though he doubted it. Brat didn't seem a bad person to him and after going through two wars with scars inside and out, Heero's instinct was usually adept in telling who was lying and who wasn't.

"You have a good Master," Heero said honestly.

"The best, " Brat beamed.

"For you maybe, " Heero said diplomatically then ruined it by adding, "I wouldn't want him as mine."

"You're not the first one who's told me that, " Brat snorted and then looked behind Heero, "Hey look, it's the sub that disturbed our game yesterday."

Heero turned his head and saw Dai on the stage with his Master, B.B. The Japanese sub was removing his one and only cloth while B.B was asking Kira for his chosen tools. When Dai's back was turned towards him, Heero could see a series of fresh welts on Dai's ass. No doubt it was delivered as a punishment for disturbing their ball game yesterday.

"Ouch, " Brat spoke as he arrived next to Heero, "He wouldn't be able to sit down for at least a week. I hope his Dom won't punish him too hard this time."

As much as he liked watching Dai get punished, Heero couldn't help but agree with Brat's sentiment. None of them liked to receive another punishment just when the previous punishment was still freshly felt by them. Heero was glad that his Master had chosen to punish him using pleasure last night instead of pain.

"Brat."

The word was said calmly by feminine voice. Heero and Brat turned their heads to see Kira's slave stop near them. She was wearing black leather shorts that hugged her curves and a silver cloth wrapped around her breasts.

"Hi Storm!" Brat greeted the female slave with a smile, "What's up?"

"I thought you wouldn't be able to sit comfortably in the near future," Storm answered calmly.

Face showing confusion, Brat asked, "Why?"

"Serpent has been glaring at you for quite a long time, " Storm flicked her gray eyes to Heero, "You two seem to have been having a fun time together."

"He's jealous again, isn't he?" Brat glanced at where Serpent was standing and winced. "I'd better go to him before he decides to do something rash."

"My condolences to your ass." Storm said without changing her impartial expression.

Amused, and knowing from his own experiences of what jealous Masters usually did to their slaves, Heero imitated Storm's stance and gave Brat his condolences as well.

Brat left with a glare directed at both Heero and Storm.

Heero watched Brat approach Serpent only to be grabbed and pulled toward the nearest exit. There was no doubt in Heero's mind what Serpent would do to the black haired slave.

"You're good to him."

Heero blinked and turned his head to look up at Storm. The female slave was slightly taller than him, much to his consternation. Now that Brat was gone, Heero didn't hesitate to raise his eyebrows questioningly as his response to Storm's statement.

Storm's lips quirked up slightly as she elaborated. "It's not often I see him in such a happy mood. He likes talking to you."

Heero was surprised that someone liked talking to him, he who was basically completely antisocial. He told Storm, "I think it's because I'm like his Master, or so he said."

Storm raised one eyebrow. "He said the same to me."

It figured that Brat liked interacting with someone who resembled his Master. Heero shared an ironic look with Storm before he realized that he was being offered a golden opportunity to ferret out information about Kira from his own slave. He wondered whether he had to thank Fate or not as he threw the first question he could think of to Storm.

"So you don't like talking much either?"

Storm nodded. After a few seconds of silence between them filled only by Dai's cries as B.B. punished him, Storm smiled wryly and spoke up, "I think we would have to talk if Brat wasn't here to do it."

Having arrived at the same conclusion during the few seconds of silence, Heero nodded in agreement and then remembered he would have to talk if he wanted the conversation to continue.

"Have you known Brat long?" Heero asked.

"Not really, " Storm answered vaguely then suddenly tensed.

Heero almost missed the grimace that appeared on her face for a second before it became neutral again.

"I'm sorry." Storm seemed to grit her teeth. "My Master is calling me."

Heero had been watching the stage whilst he talked to Storm and he hadn't seen Kira make a gesture toward Storm. He wondered how Kira could call Storm without him hearing. However, upon watching Storm heading toward Kira with an unusual gait, Heero decided he didn't want to know how. Knowing how perverted and sadistic the Doms could be, it would be something embarrassing like what Duo had done to him using an egg vibrator and a remote control.

"Well, isn't this the wild kitten?"

Heero tensed as he identified the speaker.

Wind.

The one who had hurt his Master.

Heero turned toward the redheaded sub and looked sharply at him.

"I heard the kitten had claws. Your Master must have gotten a lot of scratches whilst making you tame." Wind looked so amused that Heero was tempted to use his claws again. However, his punishment from yesterday was still fresh in his mind so Heero reined his temper and schooled his face into indifference.

"Only Masters who used violence will get such scratches," Heero said dismissively and watched as Wind's face passed through various expressions, from anger and surprise, to settle into an ugly smile.

"So he told you about his experience being my slave huh? I'm surprised you still want to submit to that weak boy. He's submitted himself to others. He is not a true Master."

"I can say the same to you then. You're just one weak sub." Heero threw the words and left a red faced Wind. He had to leave him or he would do something rash, like wrapping his hands around Wind's neck. This was the first time Heero had come close to breaking his vow not to kill anymore.

Heero spent the rest of the time until his turn on the stage evading the redheaded sub. He knew he shouldn't have avoided the very target that could possibly give him progress in the mission. But he knew better than Wind and he would never have a civil word to say as long as Wind kept disrespecting Duo. How dare Wind call his Master a weak boy. Heero fumed and searched the Dom area. He only needed a second to find his Master and drank in the sight of him.

Anyone who called Duo weak was either blind or stupid. Duo was strong and radiated confidence. His stance said so. Arms crossed over his chest, body leaning slightly on one of the pillars, one foot crossed over the other, Duo was a picture of a confident young man and in full control of himself. Violet eyes settled on Heero and a genuine smile graced Duo's face.

Heero knew he would do anything to keep that smile etched forever on his Master's face. A smile that not many people had the privilege to see. A smile which was really a smile, not a fake one that was used as a mask for outsiders. Heero loved seeing that smile there. He would do anything to see that smile appear on his Master's face often. Anything. For Duo was his everything.

Heero felt his breath catch as realization struck him like lightning. Brat's earlier words echoed in his ears.

'I love him. I wouldn't want to live without him. He is my everything.'

Duo was everything to Heero. Living without Duo was not living at all.

Heero took a breath and smiled shakily back at his Master.

He was in love.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Unfortunately, Heero's revelation had to be cut short. Not a few seconds after he came to realize he had fallen in love with his Master, Kira called out the number Duo had drawn.

It was their turn.

As he climbed to the stage, Heero tried to assimilate his sudden change of perspective. Somehow, realizing his love had made Heero see everything in slightly different light. Duo, his Master, seemed brighter and more breathtaking to him.

Heero's awe was short lived though. It was replaced with trepidation when Heero noticed his Master's nice smile had changed into wicked one. It was the one his Master wore when he was about to do something sadistic to Heero.

"So GoD, what instrument do you require to punish your naughty Kitten?" Kira asked the long haired Master.

"I would like a chair to sit on," Duo answered.

"Anything else?"

"Nah, my hand is sufficient to punish my little Kitten, " Duo grinned and Kira answered with similar grin. Heero just fidgeted anxiously near his Master.

It only took a minute or two for the chair to be brought up. Kira gave Duo a wireless microphone to be clipped onto his shirt and then left the stage. Duo sat down on the backless chair and gestured his slave on to his lap.

Heero reluctantly settled over his Master's lap on his customary position, head and feet dangled on either side of his Master. His vulnerable bottom was turned up for everyone to see and for his Master to do as he pleased. Heero squirmed slightly as his half-hard arousal was trapped between his Master's legs. His cat tail was limp between his legs though, expressing Heero's lack of enthusiasm for the event.

Without warning, Duo delivered a loud smack on his slave's wriggling bottom. Heero let out a squeak and stopped his squirming at once. The loud smack also drew the audience's attention and the noise around the stage subsided.

"My fellow Doms, " Duo greeted the audience, "My Kitten here has done nothing to deserve punishment." Heero blinked, feeling a flicker of hope that his Master would try to avoid the punishment. Duo, however, contradicted his own words by delivering another loud smack on his slave's upturned bottom. "But of course, we don't need a reason to punish our slaves, do we?"

The Doms expressed their agreement to Duo's words while the same words dashed Heero's hope. He felt his shorts pulled down to his ankles leaving his bottom bare for everyone to see. His shorts were the special ones which had a hole for his tail to pass through so that when Duo pulled down his shorts, his tail was still intact, snuggled between his two round ass cheeks.

"This is one lovely ass, " Duo murmured and caressed his slave's bare bottom.

Despite his predicament, Heero couldn't help but like the gentle caress. He relaxed slightly and relished the feel of his Master's hand on his bottom. That was why he was unprepared when Duo all of sudden pinched his bottom. Heero jerked up and let out a gasp. His tail became straight with the sudden tightness of Heero's inner muscles.

"As much as I like your white ass, " Duo paused to grin down at his slave, "I like it better when it's red and dancing to the tune of my hand." He pinched his slave's ass again.

Heero started then threw a glare at his Master which earned him chuckles from the other Doms.

"You can see he is still a bit rebellious, " Duo addressed the audience as he soothed the pinched flesh with his hand, "but it will be corrected soon."

Hearing his Master's words made Heero tense. He expected a loud smack to land on his bottom anytime now. However, what he got was a gentle tap on his bare bottom. It made him confused and looked at his Master over his shoulder. It wasn't surprising to see his Master so focused on his bottom. What surprised Heero was the look of delight that danced in his Master's violet eyes as he patted Heero's bottom repeatedly. It entranced Heero.

SMACK

As his brain registered the stinging on his ass, Heero gasped loudly. He was so focused on his Master's face that he'd dropped his guard.

Duo delivered a volley of hard blows that made his slave squirm and wriggle, futilely trying to escape them.

The blows stopped as suddenly as they'd started. Heero whimpered, feeling his ass throbbing slightly. He tensed when he felt his Master's hand on his bottom but then moaned when it started caressing his throbbing bottom gently. He couldn't help but relax into his Master's lap and enjoy the caress.

Of course his reprieve didn't last long.

For the second time, Heero gasped loudly as his Master turned the gentle pat into another volley of stinging blows on his poor bottom. He wiggled and moaned pleadingly for his Master to stop. His Master only tightened his hold on Heero's waist and kept spanking him. When his Master finally stopped the blows, Heero didn't need to see to know that his ass had turned pink if not red.

He hissed slightly when his Master stroked his spanked flesh soothingly. He didn't tense up or tried to escape the touch though. It was too much of a cool balm to his hot bottom to refuse. Heero even let out a moan and unconsciously wagged his tail approvingly.

"See his tail swinging? It means my little slut loved his punishment," his Master announced loudly

Heero flushed red as the Doms chuckled at his expense. But before he managed to send a glare to his sadistic Master, another series of blows landed on his bottom. Heero yelped as the slaps felt worse on his now very sore bottom.

His Master kept alternating between hard blows and gentle caress. It made Heero feel in heaven and hell alternately as well. It wasn't until Heero broke down and cried that his Master truly stopped.

"I think I'm done here, " Duo announced. He stripped his slave of the shorts completely and urged Heero to sit on his lap.

The short haired slave hissed between his hiccups as his very sore bottom met the leather surface of his Master's pants. Thankfully the contact didn't last long. His Master stood up. Instinctively trying to find his balance, Heero slung his arms around his Master's neck and wrapped his legs around his Master's waist. He didn't hear murmurs of approval that came from audience.

Duo bowed to the audience, or tried to since he had his slave clinging to him. He smiled affectionately at his slave and turned to the audience, showing his slave's red ass to them. "I think I will need to give him a milk treat to soothe my spoiled Kitten."

That caused most of the Doms to roar in amusement. Heero decided to just bury his head into his Master's shoulder and ignore the rest of the world.

Duo nodded as he took his leave and went down the stairs connecting the stage to the ground.

"Nice work, GoD, " Kira greeted them half way down, "I need the microphone back, please."

Duo detached the wireless microphone and gave it to Kira, "Did you enjoy my show?"

Kira grinned widely. "Immensely. You made him torn between wanting your touch and avoiding it at the same time. Most of the Doms like the way your slave still clings to you even after you punished him hard and without him deserving it either."

Duo smiled at the compliment and patted his hiccuping slave's back tenderly. "Can I request something from off the stage?" he asked Kira.

"Depends on your request. What is it?"

"I would like warm milk and a baby bottle sent to my cottage."

"And what you mean by a baby bottle is?"

"The one with the nipple on its end."

Kira grinned. "I think that can be arranged."

"Thank you," Duo grinned back and then returned to his seat.

Unlike the subs, the Doms were given comfortable seats while they watched the competition. Duo brought his slave back to his seat and put Heero down on the pillow in the front of his seat. The pillow was intended for the subs, given to the contestants who had had their turn on the stage. Since the subs were already punished, it wasn't necessary to separate them from their Masters. Heero settled down on the pillow reluctantly. He didn't want to lose his Master's comforting touch. He also didn't want to rest his very sore bottom on any surface, no matter how soft it was.

The short haired slave hissed and squirmed as his hot bottom touched the cool pillow. His cat tail didn't help the matter at this time either. It rubbed the inside of his sore bottom, adding more pain for him. His Master's hand caressed his hair and guided his head to rest on the Dom's lap. Heero followed the guide readily. He shifted to rest on his side so his poor bottom didn't suffer much and focused on the pleasure of his Master petting his hair thorough the rest of contest.


	45. Chapter 45

Wufei watched his Japanese comrade and wondered whether Yuy was aware that his ass was bare for all to see. Wufei could see how other Doms glanced at the bare flesh with either delight or lust. He supposed Yuy wasn't aware of the attention he garnered since the Japanese slave seemed content to be held by his Master.

Wufei had been wondering how a strong soldier like Yuy could submit to someone like Maxwell. Despite having known Maxwell as a Dom, Wufei hadn't seen him really behaving like one. During their first meeting, Maxwell had only done some talking with other Doms. At the Preventer briefing session though, he'd been impressed with Maxwell and Yuy's performance; Wufei had reasoned that it was because they'd had time to plan the performance.

His interaction with Maxwell during the contest had been limited so far. The first stage had been held separately. The second stage had him and the other subs blindfolded so that they couldn't know how the Doms performed. The third stage had them acting like pets in which Maxwell had appeared more like a jolly pet owner rather than a Dom.

Until today, Wufei had still held little belief that Maxwell could really be a real Dom. He was more inclined to believe that it was all a pretense, that it was merely an arrangement set up between Yuy and Maxwell. That doubt, however, was completely gone now.

This stage had allowed the Doms to punish their subs without having to have a reason. Though the subs knew that the Doms had punished them because the contest required it, not all the subs could accept the treatment. Some of them flinched when their Doms touched them after the punishment. Some of the others just stood with a noticeable distance between them and their Doms. So far, only a few had stayed close or clung to their Doms like Yuy had done.

Wufei realized then that this current stage didn't judge merely the Doms' skill in giving punishment, but it also tested the trust and devotion the Doms had gained from their subs. The Doms whose subs had flinched from their touch were the Doms who had performed brutal punishments, obviously making their subs afraid of them. Wufei assumed that the Doms, whose subs didn't stay close to them, ought to have done something unlike what the subs had been expecting and resented the Doms for it.

The way Yuy clung to Maxwell showed that he didn't hold anything against his Master for the punishment he had gotten. He didn't flinch when his Master touched him, on contrary, he seemed to enjoy the caress his Master gave to him. The way he completely trusted his Master and showed only submission, not fear, to his Master was an obvious sign that Maxwell had been one good Dom. It was impossible to reason that Yuy's reaction could have been planned before. The theme of the contest had been announced just this morning, leaving no time for Yuy and Maxwell to plan a show.

Wufei could longer deny that Maxwell, the irritating buffoon, was a Dom for real.

"Next, LadyS/M!" Kira called out, breaking Wufei's thoughts about his friends. For a split second, Wufei hoped and prayed for something to happen; earthquake, fire, a black hole near the colony, anything that could cancel the contest. However, the ground was solid, the dome was steady, and the subs near him were looking at him expectantly. It was obvious that some of them knew he belonged to LadyS/M. With a heavy heart, Wufei headed to the stage like someone headed to his execution.

Wufei was so not looking forward to this stage. His ass was still throbbing from his last punishment. And to get another punishment when he hadn't done anything to deserve it was a total injustice!! When this was all over, the Doms, especially Dorothy, would get what she just deserved!...... Or maybe not, Wufei reconsidered as his Mistress looked at him sharply. It was really ridiculous that he should be this anxious with a woman. But it was a fact. He couldn't deny it anymore than he could deny he wasn't Dorothy's slave. The mission required him to obey Dorothy. His honor made him serve Dorothy, because he had signed a contract to do so. Wufei was essentially trapped by his own dedication and honor. There was a little part of his brain that whispered to him that he didn't protest too much of his enslavement, but Wufei shoved it aside because it was too ridiculous for a man like him.

The sound of something cutting through the air made Wufei glance at his Mistress. Upon seeing the implement she was holding, Wufei couldn't help but feeling the impending doom. This was complete injustice!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Heero hissed as his Master put the shorts back on him.

"Hold on, Kitten. As much as I like watching your red bottom squirming, I prefer to do it privately." Duo fastened the shorts on his slave.

Heero was relieved and dismayed at the same time. Dismayed because his poor bottom had to suffer more, but relieved because at least now the other Doms stopped glancing at his behind. He had been mortified at first when he realized he had settled on his Master's lap naked from the waist down. Whilst he knew a sub rarely got any privacy, the reality that he was bare for everyone to see was a bit too much for him. He had felt his face going warm and had a feeling that it was as red as a tomato. His guess was confirmed by his Master's chuckles and the fingertip caress on his blushing cheek.

"Looks like Dorothy has the same plan as mine," Duo said after he'd finished putting on his slave's shorts.

Heero glanced at the stage and promptly forgot about his blushing state. There, on the stage, Dorothy was wielding a cat-o'-nine tails skillfully. She alternated between pain and pleasure, caressing and whipping poor Wufei with the cat-o'-nine tails. It was similar to what Duo had done to Heero.

The difference was though, that while Duo had focused his attention on Heero's ass only, Dorothy ran the whip all over Wufei's body; front and back. Poor Wufei, he was clearly embarrassed. Though Heero sympathized with his Chinese friend, there was not a chance that Heero would help him on this one. He just hoped that Dorothy would be kind to Wufei afterwards.

Through the remainder of the contest, Heero perched on his Master's lap. He didn't get a chance to talk with any of the other subs and after the contest was over, his Master quickly carried him back to the cottage. Heero clung to his Master and prayed that Duo wouldn't be too horny. He knew his Master well enough though to predict that his ass wouldn't have any respite soon.

His prediction came true once they entered the cottage. His Master lay him on the bed, face down, which Heero was very grateful for. He heard his Master divesting himself of his clothes and then felt a hand tugging his shorts. He wiggled his hips to help the hand and hissed as the shorts scraped over his throbbing bottom. Once the shorts left his legs, his Master's naked body draped over his. Heero moaned as his hot bottom met his Master's cool body. Light kisses flew over his shoulders and back. Hands ran along his body, soothing and caressing.

"You're adorable, Kitten," Duo murmured near his slave's ear, "Do you know how many times I had to stop myself from using you during the contest? Having you squirming on my lap every ten seconds wasn't helping." Duo kissed the back of his slave's neck hard and long, leaving a red mark. At the same time, his hand went downwards and pulled his slave's tail slowly from inside Heero's passage. Once it was removed, Duo lifted his slave's hip slightly, spread the slender thigh, and pushed inside.

Heero buried his head into the pillow, muffling his moan as his Master rode him slowly. It wasn't often his Master used him like this. So slowly that Heero could feel every inch of his Master sliding in and out. His ass, however, didn't appreciate the slow thrusting since it prolonged the contact between his sore ass and his Master's front. Of course, there was nothing he could do to stop his Master. Not that he really wanted to.

Sore ass or not, Heero liked having his Master inside him. Liked the feeling of him sliding within him and somehow, now that he realized his feelings, his senses were more focused on his Master's movement. Every grunt and moan his Master made, his ears could hear. Every breath his Master exhaled, his skin could feel. He could also smell the scent of his Master, a mix of his shampoo, aftershave, and his natural body odor.

Heero was so immersed in all these sensations that when his Master tugged on his nipple rings, it came almost like a shock to him. He jerked up and felt himself tighten around his Master. The reaction from his Master came swiftly and in the a form of loud growl, followed by a fierce thrust that changed the way his Master rode him.

The slow unhurried slides changed into a fast and hard thrust. Hands left Heero's nipple rings and grabbed his hips, pulling him to meet his Master's rough thrusts. Heero couldn't help but gasp as the thrusts hit his prostate repeatedly. His cock was already hard, aching for release. His Master, however, didn't say anything about him being allowed to come. Heero hoped he would be allowed to come later, but for now, all he could do was hold on. He grabbed the bed sheet tightly and burrowed his face deeper into the pillow.

Duo thrust into his slave faster. His hands tightened on his slave's hips and his teeth left red marks on his slave's shoulders. It was a few minutes later when he thrust hard and came. His seed filled his slave as he rocked slowly within the Japanese slave, as if reluctant to leave him completely. When he was completely finished, Duo collapsed onto his slave. He lay there for a few moments, scattering kisses on whatever part of his slave he could reach.

Though Heero liked feeling his Master's weight on him, his current position made his hard cock press uncomfortably between the mattress and his body while his sore bottom was in a similar situation, pressed down upon by his Master's weight. Heero whined and shifted his hips slightly to indicate his discomfort. He heard his Master chuckle then felt him withdraw. Heero was immediately torn between the relief of having his Master's weight gone from his sore bottom and the reluctance of losing his Master's warmth.

"Sit up, Kitten, facing me," came order from his Master.

Heero sat up slowly, not wanting friction on his cock and bottom any more than necessary. He hissed when he rested his ass on his folded legs. This was one of the many positions Duo had taught him. Legs folded and spread open, the position left his cock open for all to see.

His Master, meanwhile, had propped his head with one hand and looked at him lazily. "Do you want to come?" asked his Master.

Heero nodded hesitantly. It wasn't usual for his Master to ask about his need. Usually Duo either ordered Heero to come or ignored Heero's hard state completely. Irony struck Heero as he realized that he had been so used to Duo's domination that he wasn't comfortable when Duo asked about his needs.

"I want a nice performance from you, Kitten," his Master's voice broke Heero's thoughts.

The Japanese slave looked at his Master questioningly, not comprehending the order.

His Master smiled wickedly and elaborated with relish.

"Masturbate for me, Kitten."'

Heero flushed in comprehension, garnering a fond chuckle from his Master. Though this wasn't the first time he'd masturbated in front of his Master, it was so rare that he still felt nervous doing it. His Master was more often inclined to fuck him until he came than watch him masturbate. He gingerly grabbed his cock and hissed at the friction it gained. Having been in a rock hard state for quite some time, his cock was very sensitive. Heero knew he wouldn't need more than a couple of strokes to bring himself over the edge. However, his Master wanted a performance so he would have to hold on a little bit longer.

Heero cupped his balls and gave them a hard tug. The action brought him a little pain which was enough to subdue his aroused state. He winced at his own treatment but was aware that it was only a temporary respite. Better get on with the show, Heero told himself. He looked at his Master and was caught with the possessive gaze from those violet eyes. Not breaking his gaze with his Master, Heero started to move his hand up and down his hard arousal. His other hand went upward and played with a nipple ring. He pressed his thumb on the head of his cock and shuddered with the pleasure it elicited. The tugs he gave on his nipple rings sent pleasure straight to his cock. In the matter of a few seconds, Heero was back where he'd started, on the brink of orgasm.

His Master's violet eyes blazed whenever Heero moaned in pleasure. Those smoldering looks from his Master only gave more pleasure to Heero. This would be the quickest masturbation in history, Heero thought just before he felt his Master's hand over his, together stroking his cock. The surprise and pleasure did it for Heero. He came violently over his own hand and his Master's. The sharp pleasure blinded him, bringing him somewhere between heaven and earth.

It was sometime before Heero floated down to earth. He felt his Master petting his hair and realized he had gone from sitting to lying on the bed somewhere during his orgasm.

"I'm sorry I can't last long, Master, " Heero murmured. His voice was a bit hoarse, with all the shouting he'd done during his punishment.

"I know you can't last long."

His Master was smiling at him which made Heero feel relieved. He was then ordered to clean up both of them. He left the bed, a bit reluctant at the loss of his Master's gently petting, and went into the bathroom to fetch the wash cloth. He returned to the bedroom and cleaned his Master first before cleaning himself. When he returned to the bedroom for the second time, after depositing the wash cloth in the bathroom, his Master was nowhere to be found.

Bewildered, Heero called out, "Master?"

"In here, Kitten, " Duo answered.

Heero went to the living room where his Master's voice had come from. He stopped short when he saw what his Master was doing. The long haired Dom was shaking a bottle of milk, with a nipple on top of it.

"Just finished making your reward, " Duo grinned and held up the bottle to his slave, "A warm milk treat just for my little baby."

Heero remembered vaguely that his Master had requested the bottle and the milk from Kira. At that time though he'd been too occupied with his throbbing bottom to care about the bottle. Now he found it was humiliating. He preferred being regarded as a pet rather than a baby. He said so as he reluctantly took the offered bottle. "I prefer drinking it from my plate, Master."

"Ah, but then I wouldn't be able to take a nap with my slave enjoying his reward in my arms," Duo said and went back to the bedroom.

Heero followed his Master without protest. He decided it was better to drink his reward from a baby bottle than drink it alone without his Master. He settled next to his Master on the bed and was soon gathered into his Master's embrace.

"Enjoy your reward, Kitten," Duo murmured and kissed his slave's cheek fondly.

Heero put the nipple into his mouth tentatively. At first he didn't know what to do to get the milk out of it. He didn't remember whether he'd ever had milk given to him in a bottle like this when he was a baby. As a child, as far as he remembered, he had been with Odin. The soldier treated him like an adult, so no milk in a baby bottle for him. Following his basic instincts, Heero tried to suck it and was rewarded with a flow of milk into his mouth. The harder he sucked, the more milk he got. It was warm and tasted just like the milk his Master usually gave him at home.

Heero closed his eyes in pleasure and enjoyed his Master's warmth and embrace, feeling completely at home. He felt his Master slip something familiar between his ass cheeks. It prodded his opening and slipped inside. Heero moaned as the butt plug settled inside him, enjoying the sensation of being filled.

"This is so my baby doesn't ruin the bed, " Duo said with a chuckle and kissed his slave's forehead.

The kiss spread warmth all over him. Heero was too comfortable to protest that he wasn't a baby. He just burrowed deeper into his Master's chest and sucked his reward happily.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The reason for his Master to take nap became clear when in the evening, Heero found himself following his Master into Haakon and Grant's cottage. It appeared that the Doms had conferred when they and their subs were still separated in the contest this morning and had agreed to meet. Heero didn't know how the Doms organized the meeting but he trusted his Master and Dorothy to do it without raising suspicion.

They gathered around the dining table, similar to the one in Duo's and Heero's cottage and talked about the morning's punishment first. From the conversation, Heero knew that Wufei had been punished with a cat-o'-nine tails while Grant had gotten paddled by Haakon. The result was that all three of them couldn't sit comfortably; if at all. Heero opted to lay his head on his Master's lap and curled on his side, therefore sparing his still throbbing bottom from his weight. Grant was sitting down on a thick pillow but only lasted a few minutes before he followed Heero's example. Wufei was still able to sit, though he was squirming now and then since his punishment had been applied all over his body instead of focused in one area only.

When they deemed it was safe to talk, they all exchanged the information they had gathered today. Heero told them what he knew about Serpent and Brat. While that reduced the likelihood of Serpent being their target, they were still reluctant to cross him out completely. Grant managed to talk to Storm at the beginning of the contest but didn't manage to get any valuable information.

"She is so reticent, " Grant said exasperatedly, " The longest sentence I could get out of her was 'That man was a sadistic bastard'. That was when I asked what she thought about her Master."

Remembering his conclusion of how Kira called Storm without visible sign, Heero was inclined to agree with her. He glanced up at his Master, the other sadistic, but not so bastard. He loved his Master after all. However, when Duo raised his eyebrows in question to his stare, Heero decided he was safer with his Master not knowing his thoughts.

The meeting was over by midnight with them being no closer to their target than before. They all agreed it was too risky to meet tomorrow night so they would try to exchange information during the contest. On their way home, Dorothy and Duo were walking side by side while Heero and Wufei followed behind them.

"I saw you filling in the requirement form," said Dorothy, "Didn't bring your own material for this one?"

"I never thought they would do this one, " Duo shrugged, "But I'm sure they will give me what I require in the best quality. How about you?"

Dorothy smiled wickedly, "I filled in the form as well."

The Doms were talking about the next contest, which Heero knew nothing about.

"Do you know what the theme for tomorrow is?" Heero asked in low voice to Wufei, who was walking beside him.

Wufei shook his head negatively and flushed red. He mumbled about being distracted after the punishment so he didn't notice the theme being announced.

Heero had been distracted himself, what with him ensconced on his Master's lap and all. He wanted to ask his Master about the next contest but he knew better than to interrupt the discussion between the Doms.

"So, what do you have in mind for him?" Duo asked Dorothy.

The Dominatrix smiled wickedly, "I'll give you a hint. His origin."

While both slaves were equally confused with the hint, Duo seemed to know what Dorothy was talking about.

"Looks like we have a similar idea, " Duo said and gave Dorothy a smile similar to hers, "And I think our slaves have been dying to know what we are talking about."

Dorothy laughed out loud. "I noticed, " she said, then glanced to her slave, "Do you want to know about tomorrow's theme, Drake?"

"Of course," Wufei grunted and at Dorothy's narrowing eyes, hurriedly added, "Mistress."

"You still have long way to go with him, " Duo noted with amusement.

Dorothy waved her hand dismissively. "I know that, it's part of the challenge I enjoy."

"You surely will have a great challenge to get him dressed for tomorrow, " Duo said with a chuckle.

Dorothy snorted, "Not really, if he had time to think it over." She then turned to her slave and smiled gleefully.

Heero didn't like the smile, especially when he noticed his Master also had a similar smile on his face. He glanced at Wufei. His apprehensive look told Heero that Wufei also didn't like the smile.

"Well, for your information, tomorrow's theme is...." Dorothy glanced at her fellow Dom, giving him the chance to finish the sentence.

Duo grinned and cheerfully said one word that made the slaves look like as if they had swallowed the most vile drink.

"Crossdressing."


	46. Chapter 46

Heero didn't mind being dressed as a Kitten. He didn't even mind not being dressed at all. But he surely minded being dressed as a woman. He was a guy damn it! Not even when he was fighting in the war was he was willing to wear a female disguise. Unfortunately, whether he minded or not had no effect on his fate. He had forfeited his right over himself and gave the privilege to his Master. So what his Master wanted, Heero ought to comply with. In this instance, he had to wear women's clothing.

Fate hated him.

Heero didn't know which neck he would like to wring better, the sponsors' or his Master's. Cross dressing! How could they set such a humiliating theme for the contest? Oh, he knew that there were people who found cross dressing a turn on, but he never thought his Master would be one of them. Duo had seemed satisfied with him as a male slave or merely a kitten. Never had his Master shown any indication or interest in dressing him as a female. Duo was, after all, very fond of his Kitten.

However, he knew now how wrong he was in concluding that he had known his Master's entire range of kinks.

Though he didn't have a choice in his costume, Heero still tried to evade the humiliation. Since Duo had told him about the theme last night, Heero had tried various way to get his Master to change his mind. He went from begging, which earned him a gag, to sulking. His sulk didn't last long though. A spanking threat saw to that.

In the end, there was nothing Heero could do to change his Master's mind. As morning came, Heero found himself standing in the bedroom while his Master was happily putting a female kimono on him.

Without any underwear.

"Master...," Heero protested weakly against the lack of underwear. The kimono was made of fine quality silk. It felt so soft against his bare flesh, eliciting a nice but unwanted sensation. He squirmed uncomfortably to ease the sensation.

"Be still, Kitten," Duo ordered as he fastened the obi around his slave. "This waistband is quite difficult to manage."

Heero considered pointing out that Duo wouldn't have to deal with the obi if he had chosen another costume but decided against it. Considering his Master's sadistic nature, it was possible for him to choose a more humiliating costume like the one he'd first thought of. >From last nights conversation, Heero concluded his Master had chosen the kimono for his costume. All night long, after he'd ceased his efforts to change his Master's mind, Heero had agonized over what kind of kimono his Master had requested. Foremost in his guess was the kimono which was usually worn by a geisha. It was very revealing and showed what he was to his Master. A piece of property, a sex relief amusement.

It was humiliating.

However, the costume turned out to be a modern kimono. Heero was quite surprised by it. Not only modern but the kimono was the type which was usually worn by an educated or high class lady. Though it didn't have a complicated pattern which usually showed how exquisite a kimono was, its quality was the best.

"Finally!" Duo exclaimed cheerfully as the obi was done. He then straightened up and rummaged in the box which had been delivered along with the costume, "Now for the hair..."

Heero watched resignedly as his Master took out a wig from the box. It was the same color as his hair and its length reached just below his shoulders when his Master put it on him. His Master then fussed over the wig, putting in pins to fasten it on his head and styling it. Heero felt his Master gathering the false hair above his ears to the back of his head. The collected hair was then tied with a hair tie. Though he couldn't see what his Master was doing behind his head, he could sense the tie was fastened into a bow.

"Hair done, now the face, " Duo announced as he stood in front of his slave.

Heero couldn't help but shudder at the thought of having to put on powder, lipstick, mascara, and whatever else a woman needed to put on her face.

He was surprised when all his Master did was to trap his face between his hands and kiss him passionately. His Master's tongue slanted over his repeatedly. The hands left his face and grabbed his waist, bringing him forward against his Master's body. Heero moaned at the feel of his Master's warm body. The kiss was so hot that it made him tingle from head to toe. He threw his arms around his Master's neck and kissed back, happily pouring all the love he had into the kiss. When the need for air came, his Master would withdraw slightly and bite playfully at his lips, before resuming the long kiss.

How long the kiss went on, Heero didn't know. His awareness only returned after his Master ceased the kiss and took one step back. It took some seconds for Heero to re-orientate himself and become aware of his surroundings.

"Perfect," said his Master proudly.

Heero blinked and wondered why his Master beamed at him. He got his answer when he was shoved in front of the dressing mirror. He stared in disbelief at his reflection. If he didn't know it was a mirror he was looking into, he would have thought he was seeing somebody else. The one who stared back at him was a pretty young girl with blushing cheeks and cherry red lips. Seeing those cheeks and lips, he realized what his Master had achieved with the kiss. The pleasure the kiss elicited obviously had made his cheeks redden and what with his Master nipping at his lips when they needed to take a breath, it was no wonder that his lips were as red as if he had worn crimson lipstick.

The kimono's dominant color was deep blue, bringing out the color of his eyes. A slight turn of his head let him see that the bow on the back of his head was the same color. The kimono was decorated with random white waves, which somehow gave him an innocent impression. Heero knew he was gaping but he couldn't help himself. He had thought he would look horrible in women's clothing, that was why he found cross dressing so humiliating. While he reluctantly admitted that people could mistake him for a woman if they looked at his face only, his body was clearly a male one. Though the muscles weren't bulging and his body fell into the slender category, no one could mistake him as a woman with the firm muscled body he had. In his mind, he would look ridiculous wearing feminine clothes. He would have looked like a failed transvestite.

However, his Master had chosen his costume well. The kimono had wide long sleeves which hid his arms, leaving only his hands visible. Its length covered his legs to the ankles. The shirts he wore were usually parted in the middle, showing the upper part of his firm chest. The kimono, however, covered it all. And with the obi fastened tightly at his waist, it gave a slight female curve on his body. Only a small part of his collar was visible above the fold of his kimono. Heero grimaced when he noticed that with his arms, legs, and chest hidden, he looked like a fragile girl.

"Now, why the displeased look, Kitten?" Duo asked as he stood behind his slave, arms wrapped around him.

"I look weak," Heero answered, meeting his Master's eyes on the mirror.

"That's good," Duo smiled and pecked his slave's fondly, "No one would think my sweet and weak looking girl could break their bones just with a little effort."

"I'm not sweet," protested Heero.

"Cute then," Duo said and then kissed his slave.

Whatever thoughts Heero had in mind flew away the instant his Master kissed him. Whilst the previous kiss had been hot, this one was tender. Heero closed his eyes and leaned back, enjoying the feel of his Master's arms around him and his Master's body covering his back as if protecting him from the outer world.

"I'd better stop before I ruin my hard work," Duo murmured. He kissed his slave once more then straightened.

Heero mewled at the loss.

"My spoiled Kitten," Duo said with a chuckle then completely distanced himself from his slave. "Now stand near the wall, lean forward, and put your hands on it."

Heero opened his eyes reluctantly. He went to the nearest wall and bent forward. He heard his Master rummage around in the night stand before coming behind him.

"This is quite a nice costume, " Duo commented, "and if it's put on in a certain way, I can bare your behind quickly. Like this."

Heero gasped when he felt sea breeze meet his bare ass. His Master had taken the bottom edge of the kimono and flipped it up expertly, exposing his behind. Hands pried his cheeks apart, revealing the entrance to his unusually empty passage. In the shower this morning, his Master had taken out his night butt plug and cleaned him inside and out. Finished with the shower, his Master had then started putting on the costume without filling him with his cat's tail.

"For today, you'll have the egg inside you."

Right after his Master had spoken, Heero felt the egg inserted into him. The sensation was different from having the cat tail or night butt plug. With the egg, his anal ring closed tighter. It closed around a thin thread connected to a small T-shaped piece of metal. It was to enable the egg to be pulled out quickly.

"I have timed it to vibrate every hour as a reminder." Duo patted his slave's rear before flipping the kimono back to its place, "Straighten up and face me, Kitten."

"Reminder?" Heero asked warily as he turned toward his Master.

"Yeah, the color on your cheeks and lips needs to be renewed to preserve their current condition. Every time the egg vibrates, you're to ask me to fix your make up."

Duo grinned when his slave stared at him, aghast. "If I am not with you at that time, you're to search for me. There will be a consequence if you fail to ask me at the fixed times. Understand, Kitten?"

"Can't I ask you to kiss me instead, Master?"

"No." The look his Master gave him as he answered was full of evil.

Heero made a face. "I understand, Master."

"Good, now help me put on my suit."

Heero approached his Master easily, despite him wearing kimono. Whilst he couldn't stride too long, his Master had arranged the kimono so that he could at least walk with ease. He could even kick if he lifted his kimono in a certain way. And at this very moment, he was so tempted to kick his sadistic Master's ass for making him ask his Master to fix his make up every hour, probably in front of other contestants too.

The temptation to kick was forgotten when his Master finished putting his suit on. Heero stared at the vision before him. His Master wore a long sleeve white shirt, covered with a black vest and knee length jacket. It was followed with silk pants and leather boots, all black of course. White gloves covered his hands and a simple, yet elegant cravat was fastened around his neck. His hair was tied at the base of his head but not braided. His Master looked like one of the gentlemen usually at Relena's parties. He was much more striking than any gentlemen Heero had seen though.

"You're drooling, Kitten," Duo commented. He tugged at his collar. "It's too damn hot to wear this suit. We'd better go to the dome now. The temperature in there has been set to accommodate these kinds of costumes."

Heero meekly followed his Master out of the cottage and into the waiting limousine. His Master had ordered the car when the costume was delivered. While he knew it would be quite difficult for him to walk to the contest dome on foot in this costume, Heero had been wondering why a limousine. Now he got some idea as he entered the vast area for passengers and felt the coolness in there. He got an even clearer idea when his Master ordered him to kneel between his legs.

Heero knelt slowly to avoid ruining his kimono and then looked up at his Master. His heart began to beat faster when he noticed the lustful gaze his Master shot him.

"Imagine," Duo spoke slowly with a low tone, "It's Meiji era. I'm a rich western lord." He looked at his kneeling slave. "And you're a beautiful Japanese girl. You have been raised to be a lady. Beautiful, obedient, and well behaved. Many men seek your hand in marriage and one of them is a rich royal who can boost your family status. Unfortunately, your father made a mistake in his business and ended up with a very big debt to me. To settle his debt, he gave you to me. His virgin Japanese daughter for my every pleasure. You have been told to do whatever I want or your whole family will be in ruins. Your mother, your brothers, your sisters. They will have no future if you are to refuse me."

Heero couldn't help but shudder in arousal at the image his Master described. He could understand the feeling of the Japanese girl in his Master's story. In Meiji era, most women were still raised and taught to obey the head of the house, which could be their father or their husband. The girl had been raised as a lady, to watch her manners and to do nothing disgraceful. Talking to a man who wasn't her intended longer than what it took to exchange greetings was a scandal to her. Now she was asked to serve a man, a westerner who in the Meiji era had been likened to a devil, an abomination. She would feel horrified but yet at the same time her lady honor wouldn't let her ignore her family, even it meant she had to sacrifice herself. Heero looked at his Master and took a deep breath to calm his arousal down. The look his Master sent him was scorching, making him feel naked, although he was clad in the kimono.

"And now, little girl, " his Master spoke roughly, already treating him as the Japanese merchant's daughter in his imagination. "As the first payment of your father's debt, I want you to service me with your lovely mouth."

Heero trembled as he reached for the zipper on his Master's pants. The trembles weren't because of fear but because of excitement. He could understand the Japanese girl's feelings. Though she was ashamed with what she had to do, it didn't help her that the evil western lord was a handsome devil himself. The girl was surely torn between her repulsion in doing something disgraceful and her curiosity in knowing this handsome man before her so intimately.

Heero didn't have any problem sucking his Master. He loved doing it. Loved giving pleasure to his Master. But since his Master was imagining a reluctant virgin lady blowing him off, Heero figured that that was how his Master wanted him to act. The fact that he was dressed as one helped him act accordingly. He pulled the zipper down slowly as if he was reluctant to do it and hesitated quite a long time before pulling down his Master's boxers. The action revealed his Master's already hard cock. Heero stared at the aroused flesh in front of him hungrily, torn between acting like a repulsed lady or the eager slave that he was.

"Now wrap your pretty mouth around my cock, little girl, " his Master ordered huskily.

Thinking the girl would be hesitant if not appalled but had no choice but to obey the vile order from the western lord, Heero leaned forward and opened his mouth at a slow pace. It appeared his Master was impatient with the pace because Heero felt a hand touch the back of his neck and push his head forward. The pressure caused him to take his Master's cock into his mouth wholly. His nose pressed against his Master's groin while the hard flesh disappeared straight into his throat. Heero made muffled noises and tried to pull his head backward to give impression of a girl who disliked what she was doing.

"So hot and warm, what a wonderful mouth you have, " Duo grunted and pushed the retreating head of his slave forward to meet his groin. "I suggest you find a way to breath through your nose. I won't give you a rest until I'm satisfied. And remember that your whole family's fate depends on you satisfying me."

Hearing that, Heero relaxed his mouth like he usually did when he deep throated his Master. He let his Master control his head, moving it forward and backward. Heero reasoned that the Japanese girl would be shocked and resigned to her fate, letting the evil lord use her mouth as he liked. Of course while the girl would feel ashamed at her situation, Heero felt it was just like his usual enslavement. This wasn't the first time his Master had used his mouth to gain his own pleasure. He was used to it and enjoyed the treatment. If the girl was attracted to his Master's appearance and could see his Master's concealed kindness, Heero was sure she would come to love him like Heero did. Though it appeared his Master was roughly using him, Heero knew his Master gave him ample of time to breathe before pushing him forward to swallow his cock to the hilt. Whilst the hand on the back of his head was forceful, it didn't elicit any pain. His Master groaned loudly and tensed up. A second later, Heero felt his Master's warm seed flooding his mouth.

"Swallow, little girl," Duo said hoarsely as he emptied his passion inside his slave.

Heero swallowed his Master's essence and slowly pulled backward, cleaning the softening cock with his tongue along the way. When his Master's cock completely left his mouth, it was clean and soft. Heero tucked the soft flesh back into his Master's pants. Then, still kneeling, Heero looked up at his Master. A lazy and sated smile greeted him.

"You're quite good for your first time role playing, Kitten."

Heero blinked. Role playing? Heero needed a few moments to see what had just transpired in a different perspective. Role playing indeed! His Master had made him act like a virgin and a shy lady while he himself acted like a depraved lord. So this was what role playing meant. Heero had read about it during his exploration but never really understand the attraction of pretending to be somebody else. Until now. It was very arousing to think of himself as a reluctant lady forced to serve an evil lord; the ability to show his reluctance, if not disobedience, without being punished. The pleasure of serving his Master as somebody else, understanding what the role should feel like. His hard cock was obvious evidence of his enjoyment, what with it making a tent in his kimono the way it was.

"Come, sit on my lap, " Duo ordered. He waited until his slave settled and asked, "So, what did you think of the experience?"

Heero squirmed slightly in his Master's lap and reluctantly admitted. "I ..uh.. quite enjoyed it, Master."

His Master looked pleased and gave him a thorough kiss. Heero accepted it eagerly, moving his tongue to respond to his Master's aggressive own.

"I think another role playing will be in order tonight, " Duo murmured at the end of the kiss, "After all, I haven't gotten to deflower my little Japanese girl."

"No, you haven't, Master." Heero rasped, heart beating rapidly in anticipation of having his Master claim him again.

"Does my little girl hate me for ruining her future?" Duo asked while scattering kisses on his slave's neck.

"At first, " Heero hummed slightly and arched his head back to give more space for his Master to play. "I know she will come to enjoy being with you, Master. She is attracted to you after all."

"That's good to hear," Duo planted a hickey on his slave's neck, on the part which was visible to everyone. "Now I think I'd better fix your hair." His slave's hair had been unraveled during the role play. "I should have done this role playing later tonight but you're too tempting."

"You can't stand the temptation, Master?"

"Not when it's you, Kitten."

Heero was pleased at the answer. He sat on his Master's lap contentedly while his Master fussed over his hair during the rest of their journey.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I don't see Lady S/M and her slave, Master," Heero said as he looked around the throng of people inside the vast arena where the current contest would commence in a short time. Heero was very curious as to how Wufei looked in female attire. He knew Wufei would wear a Chinese style costume but he didn't know what it would be exactly. There were different styles of clothes from different eras.

"It's quite hard to find them. Try focusing on finding Lady S/M. I think her slave's appearance will have changed drastically," his Master commented from beside him. He was sipping champagne which he had taken from a tray brought around by servants. "Don't forget to speak slightly higher than you usually do, Kitten. You're a woman at the moment, remember?"

Heero made a face but obeyed nevertheless. "Yes, Master," he said in a slightly higher voice then looked around for the sign of the dominatrix.

His search for a long, blonde haired head was interrupted by a delight shout.

"Oh. My. GOD!"

Heero turned slightly to the right where the shout had come to see who had shouted. He saw a girl with waist length black hair gaped at him. The girl was wearing a dark green silk dress which touched the floor and thin silver chain wrapped around her waist to accentuate her hourglass figure. She was wearing elbow length gloves, the same color as her dress. The dress itself only reached the top of her breasts, leaving her shoulders and neck bare. The way the dress parted in the middle also showed her full cleavage. Heero looked up and saw silver collar around her slender neck. The emerald earrings suited her green eyes perfectly. And those cherry red lips were....

Wait.

Silver collar? Emerald earrings? Green eyes... black hair...

It was Heero's turn to gape as realization struck him like a thunder.

This pretty girl in front of him was Brat!!

While Heero was still reeling from the revelation, Brat had brought himself under control. He closed his gaping mouth and turned to Duo. "My apologies, sir. I didn't mean to interrupt like that but your slave certainly surprised me."

"Apology accepted. You also surprised him, I think, " Duo said in amusement.

Brat looked back at Heero and saw his surprise, "Can't you tell that it's me?"

"You have breasts!!" Heero pointed at the two obvious mounds on Brat's chest, too shocked to remember that he had to speak in higher tone.

"Fake breasts. Feel and look almost like the real thing," Brat poked his right breast, "but fake nonetheless. I can't feel anything. They are glued to my chest with a certain adhesive."

"Your figure...," Heero gestured weakly at Brat's hourglass figure.

Brat made a face, "I'm wearing a corset, specially made to make this kind of figure."

"Isn't the corset quite painful?" Duo asked the question.

"Yes and that was my Master's plan. He is quite the sadist sometimes," Brat said with a grimace.

"I know the feeling." Heero glanced at his Master meaningfully.

"I think I'm more sadistic than Brat's Master," Duo drawled.

Brat rolled his eyes, "It figures that the Doms would be proud of their sadistic achievement."

"Speaking of Doms, here comes yours." Duo gestured in a certain direction.

Heero looked in the direction and saw Serpent approaching them, his black eyes focused on Brat. He was wearing a suit similar to Heero's Master's and held a black cane topped with a big emerald stone. But while Duo was grinning, Serpent seemed furious.

"Uh oh, I must go. Nice talking with you and your slave, sir," Brat took off with haste.

"Damn Brat!" Serpent cursed as he stopped in front of Duo and Heero. "Do you happen to know where he is heading?"

Duo shook his head negatively, "He escaped before I had a chance to ask him."

"I need to discipline the boy harder," Serpent muttered. He inclined his head and was about to go after his slave when Duo stopped him.

"I can give you a suggestion for that."

"Oh?" Serpent looked at the long haired Dom, intrigued.

"I can modify the fake breasts he wears so they will produce a response either by touching or by remote control. The response can vary, depending on what you want to achieve."

"Interesting, " Serpent smiled wickedly and fished a name card from his breast pocket, "When the contest is over, give me a call. I want to talk about this leisurely, not when I have a naughty slave to be caught."

"As you wish, " Duo grinned.

Serpent inclined his head once more and took off in the direction Brat had disappeared.

Heero waited a few seconds before turning to his Master. "You ARE evil."

"I'm genius. Now we can get closer to Serpent."

"Still, you are evil, Master. Brat doesn't need that kind of punishment on top of fake breasts and a corset."

"Watch out or I will test Serpent's future order on you."

Heero wisely said nothing.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As it appeared, Heero didn't get to meet Dorothy and Wufei until the contest started.

Bronze was the speaker for the current contest. He chose a French costume, one which was worn several hundred years ago. Heero wasn't very good when it came to style but he did know some history, especially where the white wig that Bronze wore was popular. What cheered Heero more was the sight of Bronze's sub, Wind, in a French lady costume. A tall, French styled white wig covered the sub's red hair completely. He was wearing a dress which was usually worn by French Queens. Though he grudgingly admitted that the costume made Wind look like a female, Heero liked to believe that the costume was a replica of a French Queen's dress who was sentenced to beheading by guillotine in the French revolution hundred years ago.

The sudden vibration from the egg inside him jerked Heero back from his rather malicious thought. He squirmed and faced his Master reluctantly. He had to swallow twice before delivering the humiliating request. "Master, would you please fix my make up?"

His Master wasted no time complying his slave's request. After a very heated kiss, completely with tongue and nipping, Heero was finally released. He needed a few seconds to get his bearings and flushed red when he noticed they had attracted attention.

"What a pretty girl, " came a drawl.

Heero watched Kira stop next to Duo. The blonde Dom was wearing a gray knee length coat with black pants. The coat was decorated with a pattern of red curls with sharp edge. His inner shirt was also gray, slightly lighter than the coat's color. He also wore gloves and knee length boots, all black. All in all, the costume made him look more sinister than he usually did.

"Thank you, " Duo replied Kira's comment and looked at Kira's sub who was standing next to the blonde man, "That's an exquisite boy you have there, Kira."

Kira grinned pleasurably and asked Duo a few questions. Before long they were deep into their discussion. Heero dismissed the Doms and took a look at Storm. Unlike with Brat, Heero didn't have any difficulty in recognizing Storm in her cross dressing costume. Probably because Storm hadn't changed her hairstyle. Her hair was still short dark brown. She was wearing a black leather jacket with a white feathered edge. A white sweatshirt beneath the waist length jacket showed her rather flat chest. Heero assumed her breasts were bound tight to make them flat. Slightly baggy pants, boots, and gloves, all black, complete her appearance. Her tall body gave her appearance as a pretty boy more credibility. Heero didn't know what Kira was thinking but the costume made Storm look deadly.

"Seen Brat anywhere?" Storm asked him.

"He is either still on the run from his furious Master or already caught by said Master, " Heero answered.

Storm gave him a questioning look. Reading the look as 'what did he do this time?', Heero just shrugged his shoulders to indicate he was as blank as Storm.

"Masochist fool." Storm muttered.

Heero nodded in agreement. Whatever else Storm wanted to speak of, Bronze's booming voice stopped all the conversation. He explained the contest's procedure. This time, the contestants were required to step onto a raised platform in the middle of the area one by one. It was shaped like a ring and the contestants would take a turn, showing off their cross dressed subs. The circle shaped platform allowed the audiences to view them from all directions. Heero found out that it was very similar to a fashion show

Kira excused himself then. Heero watched Storm follow her Master then watched the platform as the first contestant made their appearance. Bronze called the contestants by their contest number sequentially so the contestants could predict when their turn would come. Knowing Haakon's and Dorothy's numbers preceded his Master's, Heero fixed his eyes on the platform. He was very curious of what his fellow Preventers looked like.

He had watched a number of contestants. Some of the subs pulled the cross dressing off very well. However, there were some female subs that still looked female in their costume. Some male subs also turned out to be what Heero had feared. A failed transvestite. Of course there were some Doms who liked the failed transvestite appearance, he guessed it was one of the weird kinks he would never understand. Suddenly he remembered that he didn't know all of his Master's kinks. What if his Master enjoyed some kinks that Heero found disgusting, like golden shower or something that had to do with human excretion.

Heero shuddered and looked at his Master. He watched amusement, respect, intrigue, or disagreement appear on his Master's face as the contest continued on. How many kinks did his Master have? Was there any limit to them? Heero didn't know his own limits given how he had accepted this cross dressing with such little protest. Whilst he was worrying, his Master glanced at him and gave him a smile that made his inside warm. Heero felt himself calm down. He had given himself to Duo, Heero told himself as he turned his attention back to the platform. All he could do now was to trust his Master not to do or make him do something which was outside his limits.

Raoul finally called Dorothy and her slave onto the stage. Heero turned his focus back to the platform entrance. He waited in anticipation for Wufei's appearance. Heero guiltily admitted that it was a slight relief knowing that he wasn't alone in this humiliation. However, his guilty thought was forgotten at what he saw on the platform.

Dorothy was wearing a black suit like Duo but hers was specially made to emphasize her curves. With her hair tied at the base of her neck her costume made her a handsome woman. Heero's attention quickly moved to her slave though. Heero stared and stared at his fellow sub. He couldn't quite believe that Wufei had submitted to wearing the costume; but then again, Heero knew well just how creative a Dom could be with punishment.


	47. Chapter 47

"Dorothy has chosen the costume well," Duo commented.

Heero agreed wholeheartedly with his Master. Wufei was wearing a long, ankle length, green, silk fabric skirt and top all combined into one with long sleeves that gathered at his wrists. Over the top of this outfit a white shirt was worn which in turn was covered by a dark green vest that had a gold trim. The vest was secured across the front with gold brocade and cinched in at the waist. Attached to the vest, and in turn flowing over the hips and down the pale green baggy pants were panels of green fabric, also gold trimmed. A large white ruff encircled the neck and a black, with leaf green trim hat also containing gold decoration, sat upon the head. A pair of knee length brown boots completed the costume.

Wufei was wearing a traditional Mongolian costume. Like Heero, Wufei's long sleeves and baggy pants hid his muscles. Standing slightly behind his Mistress, Wufei appeared every inch a woman.

However, once his admiration over Wufei's appearance subsided, Heero realized then that considering their contest number, Haakon and Grant were supposed to show up before Dorothy and Wufei. Frowning, he glanced at his Master, "Master, Juno..."

His Master's sharp look stopped him from finishing his question. 'Later' the look said. Heero nodded and continued watching the show.

When Bronze called the contestant's number previous to theirs, Duo wound a hand around his slave's waist and steered him toward the steps leading up to the stage.

Heero went readily, though his heart throbbed nervously. They stepped up onto the platform just in time for Souver to announce them. Murmurs of appreciation flew as they walked down the platform. Despite hearing them, Heero was still feeling like a failed transvestite. He bowed his head trying to hide his face which he was sure would be flushing. Also with his head bowed, it was easier for him to watch the audience. He caught the sight of Dorothy and Wufei on the right side of the platform. The Chinese slave had his jaw dropped and his eyes wide open, looking at him. Dorothy was looking at her slave in amusement. Uncomfortable with Wufei's awestruck expression, Heero prayed this ordeal would be over soon and he could get back into his usual costume.

Halfway down the platform though, Heero found out he wasn't going to be that lucky. The egg inside him buzzed, signaling one hour had passed since the previous buzz. Heero had thought that the egg would give a weak vibration as a reminder like the first time, but it turned out that his Master had set the vibration mode to the fastest. The high setting caused the egg to vibrate so intensely that Heero couldn't hide his reaction. He yelped and closed his legs in an effort to subdue the violent vibration.

This, of course, drew the audience's attention to him. Flushing red, Heero tried to straighten. His plan was to ride out the vibration first and reach the end of the platform before doing as his Master had ordered. However, the vibration was too strong; it sent waves of pleasure rolling through him and made his legs feel weak. It was a good thing that his Master's hand was on his waist, anchoring him or he would have crumpled down on the platform.

"Something the matter, Kitten?"

Heero looked at his Master who gave him a wicked grin. Realization dawned on Heero then. The egg wouldn't stop until he got his make up fixed. Right on this platform. His sadistic Master would see to it. Biting his lower lip so he wouldn't be lost in the pleasure caused by the egg, Heero shuffled closer to his Master. When only an inch remained between them, Heero leant forward and spoke the required phrase.

"Can you fix my make up, Master?" His voice was a bit hoarse. Heero could hear the reluctance in his own voice. Unfortunately for him, his earlier reaction had seized the audience's curiosity. They had quieted down in order to watch him so the words he said were heard clearly. Heero flushed redder while the audience looked at him in amusement. His Master, the sadist he was, didn't feel disturbed at all.

"Certainly, my lady," the violet eyed Dom said with a drawl. His wicked grin turned into a beaming smile as he wrapped his arms around his slave and proceeded to 'fix' Heero's make up in his own unique way.

Heero welcomed his Master's advances, albeit reluctantly. His reluctance was soon forgotten though. While he didn't like the way he had to ask to get the kiss, he didn't mind the kiss itself. He loved the way his Master roamed inside his mouth, the way his lips licked and nipped. The arms around his waist tightened possessively, pressing him against his Master. A few catcalls, whistles and encouragement from the audience went by without him noticing.

When his Master finished 'fixing his make up', Heero was left panting. His Master's arms slowly left his waist. Heero halfheartedly straightened and took a step back. He didn't know when the egg had stopped vibrating but he was thankful it had. Heero was puzzled though when his Master gave him an expectant look. He looked back at his Master questioningly.

"What do you usually say to someone who has helped you, Kitten?"

Heero flushed at the question-turned-hint. "Thank you, Master."

"For what?"

Heero could hear his Master's sadistic delight in the two words. He glared at his Master, who responded back by lifting his eyebrows in an imperious manner. Reluctantly, Heero bowed his head and said the words his Master was hinting for.

"Thank you for fixing my make up, Master."

A finger sneaked below his chin and lifted his head. Heero was greeted by his Master's satisfied smile. "You're welcome, Kitten."

Heero just glared at his unrepentant Master. He kept glaring until they reached the end of the platform and stepped down it.

An amused chuckle drew Heero's attention then. He turned his head and saw Kira and Storm standing near them. They'd obviously witnessed the entire exchange between his Master and himself as the rest of the audience had. Mortified, Heero unconsciously shifted closer to his Master.

"Spirited but shy," Kira drawled. "What a lovely slave you've got there, GoD."

"You're not going to make an offer for my slave, are you?"

Kira laughed at the question. "Certainly not. I'm quite satisfied with my slave here." The blond Dom slipped an arm around Storm possessively. He got an elbow in his ribs for his trouble.

"Quite satisfied?" Storm asked coldly.

"Now, now, I have to keep up my image, " Kira started but stopped at Storm's thunderous glare. "Oh fine, I'm completely, absolutely satisfied with you."

Heero watched the interaction with interest. He was curious. Wouldn't Kira punish her for such liberty? She acted more like an ordinary lover rather than a slave. Both Brat and Storm seemed to behave as they wanted without fear of punishment. Well, in Brat's case Heero suspected the black haired slave was a glutton for punishment.

While Kira squabbled with his slave, Heero whispered his question to his Master. "Won't Storm get punished for attacking Kira, Master?"

Duo looked at his slave in amusement. "It's hardly an attack, Kitten. You often do the same."

"I do not!" Heero exclaimed, scandalized at the thought he ever hit his Master.

"What do you call hitting my hand during your cooking time then?" Duo asked his slave.

"That's different, I...," Heero started to protest but faltered when his Master looked at him, daring him to deny the obvious. Granted it was merely his hand, and only because his Master tried to steal the food, however, he had hit his Master all the same. "I didn't mean to hurt you, Master," Heero finally blurted out.

"Exactly, Kitten, " Duo replied, "you don't mean any harm and neither does Storm. We understand that."

"We?"

"The Masters. Unfortunately, not all us have the same opinion." Duo glanced meaningfully at Wind.

Heero felt something fierce well up inside him as he caught where his Master's glance landed. If he wasn't on a mission and had possession of his laptop, Wind would have found himself shipped to the farthest colony as a slave; if not prisoner. No one would ever hurt his Master, not as long as he lived. His Master was his to serve and protect. At this last thought, Heero realized then that the emotion whirling inside him at the moment was possessiveness. Somewhere during his enslavement, he had become possessive of his Master just like his Master was of him.

".... should have started enslaving you while we were still in the orphanage...." Kira muttered, "Maybe you would be more docile."

"Bullying is not much more different than enslaving, " Storm snorted.

The couple's squabbles drew Heero away from his revelation. He perked up at the mention of orphanage. His Master did too as Heero heard him commenting to the bickering couple.

"You were both in an orphanage?" Duo sounded genuinely curious.

Kira nodded. "Yeah, we're war orphans."

So are we, Heero said silently. He heard his Master comment, sounding impressed. "You two must have been together for years then."

"Not really, I ran away when I was sixteen. I came back a few years later though and kidnapped her," Kira grinned and hugged Storm possessively, "my precious jewel."

A little worried at the thought that Storm had been forced to be a slave, Heero looked at her. She was rolling her eyes in exasperation before elbowing Kira for the second time. Watching that, Heero was convinced that Kira wouldn't have been able to kidnap her if she wasn't willing to be kidnapped.

"So, how long you two have been together if you don't mind me asking?" Duo still adopted the same curious tone.

"Eight years in the orphanage and three years with her as my slave," Kira answered easily.

While outwardly his expression didn't change, inwardly Heero felt giddy with his Master's success at extracting such vital information. Since Kira had an exclusive Master-slave relationship with Storm, it was unlikely he would have taken any slave recently. Not to mention Kira's taste ran towards the opposite gender instead of the same one if Storm was any indication. Ross, the traitor, was certainly not Kira's type. By the process of elimination, it left Bronze as their suspect. Catching his Master's eye, Heero noticed the concealed triumph in those violet eyes. He knew they would talk about this with the other Preventers once there was a safe chance to do so.

"I sense there is an interesting story behind you kidnapping her," Duo commented curiously.

"Possibly," Kira grinned.

Bronze's booming voice interrupted their conversation then. He was announcing the end of the show and that the lunch, buffet style, would be served in the next room.

They followed the flow into the next room then. Kira and Duo were still chatting, though it was about hot topics in the S/M world now rather than Kira's history. Both Doms sent their slaves to get their food. While piling the food on the plate, Heero studied the other contestants. His eyes caught sight of Dorothy and Wufei. Surprisingly, they were talking with Bronze. Wind was nowhere near them. Heero frowned and hoped the redheaded sub hadn't been ordered to get his Master's food as well. He found it hard for him to resist choking Wind for daring to hurt his Master. Thinking of his Master made Heero glance back to see him.

His Master seemed to be enjoying his talk with Kira, if his slight smile was any indication. Heero drank in his Master's jovial expression and vowed to let nothing ruin that expression. He would protect his Master to his last breath. His gentle and loving Master. His. Heero recognized then that ownership went two ways. As he belonged to his Master, so did his Master to him. He was Duo's as Duo was his. No wonder Storm objected to her Master showing appreciation to other slaves. Kira was Storm's to serve and surrender to, no one else. Just like Duo was his to serve.

And to love, Heero added as he watched his Master laughed over something Kira had said. He would protect his Master's happiness. He returned his focus to collecting the food only to have his hand collide with another slave's as they both went for the fruit in the same basket.

"Watch it!"

Heero cursed inwardly as he recognized the voice. Of course Fate hated him. He continued meeting the very people he preferred to avoid, like Wind and Dai. In this case, it was the latter.

"Are you blind, woman?!" Dai snapped again.

Not appreciating being called a woman, Heero turned and was ready to snap back when his eyes caught Dai's appearance. The Japanese brat was decked out in a Japanese girls school uniform. Whilst the style had been outdated a few decades back, the sailor suit and short pleated skirt made Dai look every inch a female. And this brat dared to call him a woman? Heero glared back at the boy. "You're the blind one, little girl."

Watching Dai's surprise at hearing his low and obviously-male-voice, Heero got the impression that Dai had thought he was really a female slave, which led to the realization that Dai hadn't recognized that it was Heero he was snapping at.

Glee was what Heero felt as he watched Dai look at him, mouth open but speechless. Finally this cross dressing business had a benefit for him. It was satisfying to see the irritated boy at a loss for words. Too bad it didn't last long. Dai finally snapped his mouth shut and glared at him. The Japanese brat was about to say something that Heero was sure would be spiteful when the brat looked at a person behind him and shut his mouth again. He threw a parting glare at Heero before hurriedly taking his leave.

Surprised at Dai's fast retreat, Heero turned around and found Storm standing before him. She was holding her plate, already full with food, and trying to look innocent, but Heero had to admit Storm and innocent didn't go well together. She must have done something behind him which effectively made Dai retreat without protest.

"That wasn't necessary," Heero said to the female slave.

"Another cat fight would ruin the lovely kimono you wear," was Storm's reply to his comment.

"I wasn't planning to fight with him."

Storm raised her eyebrows in disbelief.

"I really wasn't." Heero protested.

"You had the same tone with Brat when he told me he didn't do anything to provoke his Master." Storm said then turned around, heading toward her Master.

Scowling, Heero snatched the fruit he had been aiming for before he followed Storm. It would have been a nice intermission to vent his irritation on Dai.

The rest of the lunch was a peaceful affair, discounting the fact that he had to ask his Master to fix his make up once again. The only downside was that Heero didn't have a chance to talk to Wufei. Dorothy had decided to circle around and she only gave a nod as she passed Duo.

After some time for dessert, Bronze drew everyone's attention. He clapped his hands and spoke. His voice echoed through the room's speakers, obviously a wireless microphone had been attached to him. "Our fellow contestants, I hope you all found the lunch to your standard."

His opening words gained murmurs of approval. He smiled and continued his speech. "I honestly found the cross dressing costumes to be excellent. It would be such a waste to hurriedly end this contest and take the costumes off of our lovely subs."

Approved murmurs and laughs from the Doms answered Bronze's comment while most of the subs looked annoyed. Heero, for once, glared at the sponsor.

"So we thought to present a dance session for you all to enjoy, " Bronze announced and had to wait for the excited voices to calm down before continuing. "The adjoining room has been converted into a dance hall. The first dance will start in ten minutes. I'll look forward to seeing you all in there."

Once Bronze had finished his speech, the contestants started heading back to what had been the contest room. Heero had scowled at Bronze's announcement that there would be a dance. As he watched Kira dragging his slave into the dance hall eagerly, he thought his Master would also be delighted at the prospect. However, it surprised him when he looked at his Master and saw him scowling.

Heero stared in surprise as his Master kept scowling. His mind refused to comprehend what it meant.

"Why the scowl, GoD?"

Heero turned to see it was Dorothy who had addressed his Master. Wufei was standing slightly behind her. The Chinese slave was staring at Heero still. Heero wanted to tell Wufei to snap out of it but he was more concerned with his Master's answer.

"I don't like dancing," Duo said, the scowl still on his face.

"You don't like sharing, you mean, " Dorothy laughed, clearly amused at Duo's scowl which had become deeper with her comment. "Now don't be too possessive. In fact, I must admit that I came to ask for a turn with your slave here."

"No." Duo said quickly. "We're going back to the cottage." He had had his arm around his slave's waist in a flash and was about to drag him out of the building when Dorothy stepped in front of him.

"GoD, " Dorothy said warningly.

Duo sighed in defeat. "Fine, okay. You can have a turn with Kitten later."

"Excellent, " Dorothy beamed, "you can have Drake as your partner while I have yours."

That got Wufei's attention at once. The Chinese slave looked at his Mistress and then at Duo. He looked aghast at the prospect of dancing with another male but Heero was surprised when Wufei didn't protest and nodded his acceptance instead.

Still confused with Wufei's out of character acceptance, Heero followed his Master into the dance hall silently. They were just in time as the music started playing.

"Kitten, you have my permission to use any methods to fend off any advances made by the Doms during the dances," Duo muttered as he hauled his slave into position. "I believe you can waltz, can't you?"

"Yes, I danced several times with Relena," Heero was still trying to understand why his Master gave him such permission so he didn't think about his reply to the question. He should have known that his Master's already provoked possessiveness and mention of Relena weren't a good combination.

He heard a growl before a hand settled on his waist and another one grabbed his hand. His lips were seized by his Master's and a hot, slippery tongue roamed in his mouth. A rough whisper of 'mine' when the kiss ended, then off they went, twirling around the room with Heero still panting from the kiss. Heero found out that it required a bit of adjustment to take the female part of the dance. He had to curb his urge to lead several times. Luckily it wasn't a hard thing when he was faced with a possessive Master. Those burning violet eyes never left him as they did twists and turns. Considering it was his first time as female dancer, Heero felt justified when he stumbled twice during the dance. Not to mention his costume wasn't really designed to waltz in as well.

When the waltz ended, Dorothy materialized next to them. "Can I have a turn with your slave, GoD?" She asked sweetly.

Heero watched his Master quelling the urge to refuse the blonde's request before nodding tersely. He didn't know whether to be amused or rolling his eyes over his Master's overbearing possessiveness.

"Well, let's dance, Kitten." Dorothy stepped in front of him.

Wondering why Dorothy was so eager to dance with him, Heero had one hand entwined with Dorothy's. He was about to put another one on Dorothy's waist when he noticed her raised eyebrows. Confused, Heero gave her a questioning look. Beside him, he heard his Master chuckle.

Dorothy glared at Duo before looking back at Heero. She pointed at herself, "I lead, " then at Heero, "you follow."

Heero stared at the blonde Dom. Surely she didn't expect Heero to dance as the female pair while she was a female herself? Why would she want to be the male counterpart in the dance? The answer came to Heero right after the question. Of course she wanted to lead. She was a Dom after all.

Though he understood the reason, Heero was still reluctant to dance with her. It felt weird for him to let a female lead him around and, to his humiliation, twirl him around. He figured out his current feeling was similar to what Wufei was feeling at the moment. It was humiliating and he wanted the dance to finish quickly. Well, at least Heero was entertained watching his Master reluctantly dancing with an equally reluctant Wufei.

Heero's attention turned back to Dorothy when his dance partner moved closer to him.

"I talked with Bronze," Dorothy whispered when she settled Heero after a twirl, the only time where their faces were close enough so only Heero could hear Dorothy's low whisper clearly.

Heero turned attentive at that. He forgot his reluctance as Dorothy relayed what she had learned from the sponsor.

"He had been with Wind for about eight months. Though it's an on and off relationship, he's never taken any other sub since he met Wind," Dorothy said after the next twirl.

Heero frowned inwardly at the information while he kept his face bland. "Midnight, your place, " he whispered when they were close enough during their dance.

Dorothy nodded in recognition at tonight's meeting hint. A couple twists and turns then the dance ended. Dorothy was leading him back to his Master when Heero noticed Lord X talking to Duo. Wufei was watching them in amusement.

"No." Heero heard his Master say as Dorothy and he neared them

"Oh, that's not fair, GoD."

"The answer is still no." Duo spoke stubbornly.

"Lady S/M got a chance to dance with your beautiful slave. Why don't I get the same chance? We are friends, aren't we?"

Duo looked hesitant to refuse and Lord X pounced on it.

"I won't ask for him anymore if you let me."

That certainly worked in Lord X's favor. Duo looked less reluctant and more considering.

"I promise I won't molest him during the dance."

Duo shot Lord X a warning, "No groping and certainly no kissing."

Lord X made a face, "You took out all of the fun, GoD."

"Take it or leave it."

"Fine, fine. " Lord X was beaming as he said this. He turned to Heero and made a bow, "Shall we dance, oh lovely lady?"

So Heero found himself with yet another Dom for the third dance. And unlike the first two dances, this time, it was a group dance where they changed partners several times during the dance. Lord X looked disappointed but Heero didn't have time to give him any sympathy. He was busy fending off his unwanted partners. Not like Lord X who had given his words, the other Doms didn't hesitate to grope him if given the chance. Heero now understood about his Master's giving him permission at the beginning of the first dance. He didn't need to fear repercussions as he slapped offending hands away, elbowed too close bodies, or stomped down the prodding legs. He got Lord X back as his partner for the last part of the dance. The white haired Dom looked like he wasn't pleased at having to share Heero during the dance. Heero didn't want to imagine how displeased his own Master was at the moment.

Once the dance ended, Duo materialized next to Lord X and Heero. He then dragged his slave out of the room. Heero caught the amused glances from Lord X, Dorothy, and Wufei before the door was slammed shut behind him and he was bundled into the car. His Master climbed after him and told the driver to drop them back at the cottage.

Duo was scowling during the journey. His violet eyes were fixed on his slave. Not looking forward to having a certain part of his body being the target of his Master's possessiveness, Heero fidgeted and decided to get his Master talking to ease his dark mood.

However, he forgot that he was not a good conversationalist.

His "You're too possessive, Master," comment produced a growl as an answer and got him pulled onto his Master's lap.

"Damn right, I am," Duo said as he embraced his slave tightly and buried his face on the curve of Heero's neck and shoulder. "You're mine."

Deciding it was futile to soothe his Master's possessive streak, Heero replied "Always yours, Master."

Duo made an agreeable sound. He licked his slave's slender neck and nipped at the earlobe causing his slave to shudder. His hand slipped between the folds of his slave's kimono and caressed the thigh beneath it. He spent the rest of journey with his mouth and hands on his slave.

Heero didn't know exactly when the car stopped in front of their cottage. He had been teased by his Master to the point where the only thing that prevented him from reaching his peak was his Master's stern order to not come. So focused was he on reigning in his pleasure, he only realized they were in the cottage when his Master put him face down on the bed. Blinking in disorientation, Heero felt the next things happen extremely fast. Hands on his hips, pulling him into a kneeling position. The same hands then flipped his lower kimono expertly. A swift withdrawal of his egg plug and then he felt his Master's familiar hardness entered him. The rough clothes brushing his bare posterior told him that Duo had only spared enough time to get his cock out. Heero groaned loudly as his Master started with ferocious thrusts.

"I had planned on another role playing when we returned, " Duo panted as he kept up his fast shoving rhythm, "I planned to deflower my recently acquired Japanese girl."

Duo nipped at the back of his slave's neck. "But it will have to wait. I prefer exercising my right as a Master on my slave at the moment."

Being used as a slave or while he was role playing to be a girl made no difference to Heero. He had no doubt that in either roles, he would end up with sore bottom in the next day. The bow on his hair unraveled from his Master's enthusiastic movements, causing his false hair to fall down and cover his face. Some of it was plastered to his sweating face and neck. If he could spare a small part of his brain to think, he would wonder what made his Master enjoy wearing his hair long. It was so bothersome, not to mention sticky.

Unfortunately, Heero could think of nothing but wanting permission to reach his release. He moaned and grunted as his Master rocked within him. When he felt his Master tense and a familiar warmth fill his insides a second later, Heero was expecting to be allowed to come soon. He was confused when a few seconds passed and his Master didn't say anything. He looked over his shoulder to the back and was surprised to see, and feel at the same time, his Master's pulling out of him. His Master looked nothing like the sated person he should be after what had just happened. Those violet eyes were still clear and were eyeing him thoroughly.

Heero looked desperately at his Master, trying to convey his yearning to come.

"Remove your costume then join me in the bathroom," Duo said instead. The long haired Dom then turned around and went into the bathroom, divesting his clothes along the way.

Still a little bit confused and with raging hard on, Heero complied with the order while inside he cursed his sadistic Master. His body now naked, he trotted into the bathroom. Heero was again startled to find His Master had started the hot water for the tub. It should have been his duty to see to it.

"Master!" Heero protested and hurriedly approached the bathtub where his Master was standing. "What are ..."

"Get into the tub." Duo cut his slave's speech.

"What?" Heero was getting more confused and he blurted out, "Why?" He realized though that he shouldn't have said that, judging from the stormy expression his Master was giving him. To appease his suddenly unpredictable Master, Heero hurriedly stepped into the tub and settled down. He stayed silent as his Master lathered the bath sponge with soap, joined him in the tub and started brushing him with the sponge.

"Master?" Heero said as he wondered if his Master had hit his head somewhere.

"Stay still, " Duo grunted as he worked the sponge over his slave, "I'm going to wash you clean."

Heero caught a few quietly muttered curses about a blonde's perfume, something about touching without permission and no more dancing. He snorted in amusement and started to relax, submitting to his Master's treatment. His Master was kinda cute in his own way. For once, he enjoyed his Master's show of possessiveness.


	48. Chapter 48

"So all of them said they hadn't taken new subs recently," Duo commented as he paced around the bedroom.

Heero nodded at his Master's comment. They'd finally gotten around to discussing the mission, after another bout of his Master exercising his rights on him, a nap, and then dinner. Now, sitting on the bed, Heero watched as his Master came to a conclusion.

"One of them is lying then," Duo stated, then looked thoughtful. "But who?"

"That's what we need to find out," Heero spoke, already having come to the same conclusion much earlier. "I have arranged a midnight meeting with LadyS/M."

Judging from the slight flare of his Master's nostril at the mention of Dorothy's nickname, Heero figured out he should have said Dorothy's real name instead of her nickname. It appeared his Master hadn't gotten over his jealousy completely. Heero shifted uncomfortably as his sore ass reminded him of just how possessive his Master was.

"How about Juno, Master?" Heero asked, "Did you see her sometime today?" The question served to distract his Master's jealous mind and also to ascertain his own anxiety at not having seen Juno and her sub.

"No. I asked several people about her but they haven't see her either. She may just be disinclined to join in with the cross dressing and preferred to enjoy the beach with her sub instead." Duo looked at his slave seriously. "We will know for sure tonight. Dorothy probably has managed to contact her."

Heero nodded hesitantly. Though his Master's answer could be true, he was still feeling uneasy with Juno's absence. However, he knew better than to go asking around any further or going to her cottage just to make sure of her status. If something had happened that caused her cover to be blown, by checking on Juno, they could risk blowing their cover as well.

"Speaking of cross dressing..." Duo grinned as he came to a stop in front of the bed. "I have an urge to deflower my Japanese girl tonight."

Heero stared in disbelief at his Master. He thought his Master had been satisfied with using him twice this afternoon and was secretly relieved that he didn't have to wear the kimono again. Now, as it turned out, he should've known better; his Master was one very horny sadist.

"I think you should wear the kimono by itself this time, Kitten." His Master's grin widened, "so I can have fun taking it off my little girl."

"Master...." Heero started in a protesting tone.

"I'll talk a walk for half an hour, " Duo interrupted, "I want my Japanese girl waiting in my living room when I come back. Understand, Kitten?" The last two words were said sternly and left Heero in no doubt as to what would happen if he disobeyed his Master.

"Yes, Master," Heero answered meekly, if not sulkily.

"Don't forget to wear the wig, little girl," Duo threw the words as he left the cottage.

Pervert, sadist, horny bastard. Heero cursed inwardly at the now closed door and then at himself for feeling aroused at the thought of doing the role playing again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Exactly thirty minutes later, Duo stepped into the cottage and smiled when he saw his slave standing in the living room. "Ah, you are very pretty, my dear. I'm very lucky to have such a beautiful lady at my disposal."

The kimono was a bit rumpled from his Master's earlier exercises. Heero had worn the wig, but there was no way he could fashion the false hair like his Master had done that morning so he just left it free, falling over his shoulders. Understanding that his Master had returned to the cottage in his role as a perverted English lord, Heero straightened and glared at him. "I'm here, but not by my choice."

"Oh, but it is." Duo approached his slave. "It's your own choice to sell yourself to me for your family's sake. You could have refused and married the rich royalty your father drooled over." He gathered the kimono clothed slave into his arms and gave him a thoroughly deep kiss.

Heero responded eagerly for a few seconds before he remembered he was supposed to play the virgin girl part. He stiffened purposely and pulled away from his Master.

"And leave my family in ruins? We know for sure the rich royalty won't lift a hand to help my family." Heero narrowed his eyes. "Or let my younger sisters take my place as your whore? No, I have no choice in this matter."

Duo tutted. "You're not a whore, dear." He reached for his slave.

Who stepped back and threw, "A slut, then."

Duo stood and tilted his head slightly, studying his quarry. "What has got you so riled? You were more agreeable this afternoon, little girl."

Heero huffed and looked away with a high chin, giving the perfect impression of a woman who refused to answer to someone beneath her. He had decided to make the Japanese girl uncooperative to make it harder for his Master to bed her. It was a little revenge for making him wear the kimono again. A rustle of clothes caught his ears and curiously he glanced at his Master.

"What are you doing?" Heero stared in alarm at his Master who was calmly disrobing.

"I'm preparing to bed you, of course." Duo stepped forward, leaving his shirt on the floor behind him.

"No!" Heero shouted as he stepped backward.

Duo smirked then. "Your mouth says no but your body knows where I want you to be."

Looking around, Heero was dismayed as he realized his retreat had brought him to the bedroom. With his attention on the room, Heero forgot that the real threat was actually in front of him. His Master of course didn't waste the chance. In a blink, Heero found himself wrapped inside two strong arms and pasted again a bare and firm chest.

So much for making it harder for his Master.

"You'll be mine before the night is over, pretty girl, " Duo said huskily and then kissed his captive passionately.

While the Japanese lady might dislike the kiss, Heero the slave loved being kiss by his Master. When his Master's tongue slipped into his mouth, Heero forgot all about his revenge and responded to the kiss with equal passion. He even protested when his Master pulled away a few seconds later.

Duo laughed and lifted his slave into his arms. "I know you want me."

Heero tried to glare as he was deposited on the bed but the vision of his Master removing the rest of his clothes caught his breath. Chestnut hair was a little ruffled from the walk on the beach. Firm chest and six pack stomach rippled slightly as his Master moved. Not to mention the hard and proud erection that protruded from between his Master's thighs.

The pure virgin girl would be horrified at seeing the bare manhood, but Heero could never feel horrified at the sight of his Master's member. He was excited at the sight actually. So conditioned was he that his mind assimilated the sight with pleasure. His body thrummed in pleasant anticipation of having it inside him in one way or the other.

His sore ass, the traitor that it was, was quivering in eagerness instead of tightening in fright. Heero admitted then and there that he was really a slut, Duo's slut. And as perverted as Duo if his eagerness for being buggered was any indication.

"Is this your first time seeing a man's cock?" Duo asked as he climbed onto the bed, "Are you fascinated, dear?"

Heero swallowed and tried to stay in character. "It's disgusting..." It should have been said in a revolted tone but it came out rather weakly, even to Heero's own ears.

Duo grinned and planted his hands on either side of his slave's head. His knees trapped Heero's legs between them. "You'll come to crave it soon, dear."

"I won't," Heero said, more convincingly than his previous statement. His inner voice, however, cheerfully shouted, "I already do!"

Heero gasped as his Master nuzzled his neck. A soft "You smell good," reached his ears before he felt something wet sweep across his throat.

"And taste good too," Duo murmured as he pulled back.

"Stop it.." Heero protested feebly, still trying to maintain his role. It wasn't fair, really. He had to act as if he didn't like the treatment while his Master seemed to have blended perfectly with his role. Then again, there was no difference between his Master and the role he played. They both enjoyed being in control and they were both perverted.

Duo caressed his slave's cheek gently. "Don't worry, I'll take a good care of you." He then moved his hand downward, took the obi, and removed it. His hand moved back to his slave's neck only to trail down to the chest, parting the kimono to Heero's sides in its wake.

Heero could hear his heart beats as his Master set aside his kimono slowly. They were as loud as his Wing's alarm. He shuddered slightly as his Master's fingers brushed against his bare chest, stomach, and inner thighs, skipping his groin, much to Heero's frustration. Figuring his Master deserved a token of resistance for that, Heero raised his hands and started to push away the hovering figure.

His Master, however, wasn't surprised with his action. He only clucked in mock disapproval and grabbed the obi he had removed earlier. He made a quick job of restraining Heero's hands over his head to the headboard with the obi as the rope. "Resistance is futile, my dear," Duo said and went back to his exploration.

"No underwear? You surprise me, my dear," came next as hands caressed Heero's inner thighs.

Of course he wore no underwear. In fact, it had been quite a while for Heero since he last wore underwear. Heero glared in indignation at his Master but he wasn't able to keep the glare on his face longer than a few minutes. The hands moved up and down his body, creating a pleasant friction. A pair of damp lips joined the hands in exploration, making it very hard for Heero to stay in his role. How the hell he was supposed to act like a miserable and forced girl when he welcomed every touch and kiss his Master bestowed on his body?

The lips found his right nipple and took it inside the mouth. Heero gasped and completely forgot about his role. Any girl would be very stupid to deny such intense pleasure and gentle touches Heero thought as he arched his back, offering himself more to his Master. He could feel his Master's tongue swirl around his nipple and trembled at the great pleasure such a simple gesture evoked. The tongue was replaced by teeth which nipped gently at his sensitive nub. Heero moaned shamelessly and spread his legs apart, allowing his Master to settle more firmly on him. However, his gesture caused his Master to withdraw and start straightening. Heero made a loud protest when he felt cold air hit his damp nipple. Without thinking, he brought his legs up and hooked them behind his Master's back, keeping his Master from pulling away any further.

"Ah, so you do want me, my dear," Duo said, sounding very pleased and bent back down, seizing his slave's other nipple this time.

Heero sighed in pleasure and relief as he felt the damp cavern envelope his left nipple. When he felt the teeth worrying his flesh, he tightened his legs around his Master's waist and rode out the pleasure he got from the treatment. His Master's fingers seized his right nipple and played it like a finely tuned instrument. Heero threw his head back as the pleasure started overwhelming him. When his Master released his right nipple and seized his cock instead, Heero was ready to explode.

"Nu uh, not so fast."

Heero whined in frustration when the hand and mouth abandoned his nipple and cock. He had been teased to the edge since the morning and hadn't been given any release. This was too much! He put pressure on his legs, urging his Master to resume his ministrations, but his Master wasn't budging an inch.

"Aren't you disgusted with me, my dear?"

Heero shook his head negatively. He could never be disgusted with his Master. Even if he was still in his role, he would think the same.

"Why not?" his Master asked.

Heero let out a frustrated whimper and tugged at his bound hands. The Japanese lady surely would have noticed how handsome the English lord looked and how gentle he treated her. Any intelligent girl would know that his Master had seen to her pleasure first rather than simply taking what he wanted straight away. However, Heero was too close to the edge to voice such a long explanation. He chose the more shorter route to get his Master moving.

"Please..., " Heero begged, "Please..."

There was a pause then Heero felt the familiar weight settled back on him. Heero sighed happily and when a mouth descended upon his, he eagerly responded back.

"You already crave me, don't you, dear?" Duo said huskily when he finally pulled away from the kiss. His hands slipped beneath his slave's thighs and lifted them up to a better position for penetration.

"Yesssss, " Heero hissed happily at the feel of his Master's length entering him slowly. He was thankful that he'd remembered to apply extra lubricant before donning the kimono. Thanks to it and the stretching from their earlier activities, he welcomed his Master's entry as easy as an aroused woman would.

When his Master had settled to the hilt inside him, Heero tightened his body and was pleased to hear his Master's hiss of pleasure.

"You're mine now, " his Master whispered fiercely and started moving.

Heero closed his eyes and abandoned himself to the sensation. He tried bringing his hands down to hug his Master's shoulders, forgetting their bound state. As it was, his movement was stopped prematurely. Heero growled in irritation which suddenly turned into a surprised yelp as his Master prodded his prostate. As more intense pleasure surged through him, he unconsciously tugged at his hands again and tightened his legs around his Master's waist. His hard cock bumped into his Master's stomach with every thrust, creating more pleasant friction and making its hard state obvious.

"Please.. I want to..." Heero mewled in frustration, not really knowing what he was begging for.

"Yes," his Master panted and thrust harder into him. It seemed he knew what Heero wanted. He grabbed Heero's cock and stroked it. "Come with me, love."

Heero arched his back up at the touch and yelled his Master's name. His whole body tensed as he reached his completion. His Master's warm fluid filled him a second later. Heero felt he was floating among clouds, so happy and free. His landing back to earth was slow and peaceful. He could feel his Master's warm body covering his, his Master's breath brushing against his cheek and his Master's cock softening inside him. Heero sighed happily and absently patted his Master's back. His sight fell to the torn obi on both his wrists and realized that he had broken his bindings during his ecstasy. However he was too happy to care about the torn fabric. Heero closed his eyes and felt his mouth stretched into a contented smile.

"Love you."

Heero was startled when the two words flew out of his mouth without him planning to speak them. However, before he had time to freeze in horror at his blurted words, his Master replied in a soft and tender whisper.

"Love you too."

The reply worked like a quilt for Heero, enveloping him in warmth that turned his body mushy and his mind fuzzy. Of course, Heero sighed happily and hugged his Master tightly. The English lord would have loved the Japanese lady for him to have gone to such length to obtain the said lady. Though he knew his Master was still in his role as the English lord when those three words were spoken, Heero couldn't help but feel happy at hearing them.

He hoped someday he would hear those words again. When they were not role playing.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Five minutes before midnight, Heero and Duo slipped out of the cottage. Blending into shadows, they reached Dorothy's cottage without interruption. Heero was back in his cat uniform while Duo was clad in black. The lightness Heero had been feeling since the role playing immediately vanished once he got a look at Dorothy's and Wufei's somber faces.

"We have a problem, " said Dorothy once the door was closed behind them.

"Juno?" Duo asked as he sat down by the dining table.

Dorothy nodded and sat down across from him, motioning for Wufei to sit to her right. Heero sat next to his Master, across from the Chinese sub.

"We can't find her or her sub anywhere," Dorothy started her story. "We went to her cottage this afternoon but there was no one answering the door. I took a peek in the window but nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Two hours ago, I sent Wufei to check the cottage again."

"There was no one in there," Wufei continued his Mistress' explanation. "I didn't try to slip in. If their disappearance had something to do with Snake, the cottage would surely be bugged."

Heero frowned at the news. While he didn't like Grant, he didn't want something happening to the blonde Preventer and Haakon. Still, by their disappearance it could very well mean that Snake was aware of someone investigating him.

"I don't like this but I can not draw any more attention by asking about Juno again. We have to go on like usual so as to not to raise further suspicion," Dorothy voiced what was in their minds.

"I agree, " Duo said slowly. "We can't give Snake any notion that there are more people involved in this mission other than Haakon and Grant. We still have to determine which sponsor the Snake is and follow him to his lair. Haakon and Grant are most likely kept in there."

Dorothy nodded in agreement. "I think Snake might keep them alive to extract information from them. We better focus on discovering who Snake is as soon as possible. Tell me what you have got on the sponsors."

Duo proceeded to tell Dorothy and Wufei what information they had collected about each sponsor. He also shared the theory he and Heero had worked out based on the information.

"So one of them is lying, " Dorothy spoke when Duo was finished, "I didn't get the information from Kira and Serpent as detailed as you did but none of what they told me contradicts yours."

"Bronze didn't tell me much either, but what he told me supported the other data we have on him," said Duo.

Wufei growled in irritation. "It appears to me that one of them is lying. What would be the reason for that?"

"Maybe he had known there would be an investigation on him from the start," Dorothy theorized.

Duo responded, "That meant he got the knowledge from inside, one of us whom Une gathered for this mission." He paused for a while to let the others absorb this before continuing, "However, I doubt Une would be careless in choosing the members for this mission. We would have been screened very carefully. From what I remember, all the Preventers recruited for this mission had worked longer than Ross did and all of them had a good work record. The chances of one of us being a spy is very small."

Heero frowned as he processed the information. If there was no spy in Preventer, how could Snake know to lie when asked about his recent past? And how could he maintain the lie so that others who knew him quite well didn't contradict his words? Heero had seen several people greet either sponsor in a quite friendly way, indicating their familiarity. These people may know the sponsors' activities and histories. They might remember whether a sponsor kicked out his sub and took in a new one recently. While it was hard to pry such information on this kind of group where discretion was imperative, it was impossible to lie about such a big thing without causing contradictions from others.

Now that Heero thought about it again, Snake wasn't a stupid person and would be unlikely to give a lie that was easily determined. Worse, the lie could backfire and attract Preventer's suspicion instead. So the sponsors were most likely telling the truth and that meant none of them had taken Ross as their slave.

However, Ross had been interrogated so thoroughly that Heero doubted he could tell a lie without Preventer's knowing.

So Ross was telling the truth and the sponsors were telling the truth as well

Where did that leave them? Heero frowned deeper. If everyone was telling the truth, what happened to Haakon and Grant? If none of the sponsors was Ross' Master, could Snake be someone other than a sponsor? But the sponsors were suspects because Ross blurted out his Master was a sponsor of this event and only the sponsors had enough power and money to do rebellion. Heero growled in agitation at the complicated matter. If only they knew more about Snake's identity.... Ross' Master had to be someone very harsh and had frightened Ross so much that the weak spy didn't pry too much into his identity.

An image flashed in Heero's head as he thought of which sponsor was the harshest. He blinked and straightened as he processed what his mind was conjuring. The image caused him to look at the current problem in different light. Of course! How stupid he was to not think about such a possibility.

"Heero."

The word and a hand on his shoulder distracted him from his rapid thinking. Heero turned to his Master immediately. It was rare for Duo to call him by name and he wasn't about to ignore the calling. "Yes, Master?"

His Master was looking at him in light curiosity. "Care to share your thoughts?"

Heero looked around to see Dorothy and Wufei eyed him with the same curiosity. Well, it seemed he had been thinking silently longer than he'd thought. After nodding as his answer to his Master's question, Heero told them his new theory.

"What if one of the sponsors isn't as dominant as we think? What if he actually was a submissive to someone more dominant?" Heero could see the gears in Duo's and Dorothy's minds turn with his words while Wufei's face showed his confusion.

"Are you saying, " Dorothy said slowly, "that there is someone else controlling the sponsor and that someone is the Snake?"

Heero nodded.

"Yes, it's possible," Duo murmured. "Snake can tell Ross that he sponsored the event because he controlled the sponsor himself. After all a Master owns everything the slave has."

"Wait; how can a Dom be submissive?" Wufei asked.

"You have so much to learn, 'Fei." Dorothy patted her slave's shoulder, "Some people can be a Dom at one time and a sub at another time, depends on whether they want to control or be controlled. I know several couples that switch their position every month or so."

"Are we going to switch as well?" Wufei tried to appear unconcerned when voicing his question but Heero could hear the hopeful note that the Chinese Preventer didn't manage to conceal. Heero had no doubt the Doms could hear it as well.

Dorothy smirked. "No, I'm completely a Dom." At her slave's crestfallen look, she added, "but if you behave well, someday I might let you be a Master for a day."

Wufei wanted to argue about the length of his dominance but Dorothy spoke again.

"Back to the topic, if one of the sponsors is a slave to someone, how can we determine which sponsor it is and who his Master is?"

"Actually, I have a suspect," Heero looked guiltily at his Master. "We know that Wind was a Dom."

"How did you know?" Wufei frowned at them.

Heero hesitated and glanced at his Master. Duo sighed, running his hand through his bangs, and said in flat tone, "He was once my Master."

"What!?" Wufei's eyes bulged out. "I thought you were hmphhh.."

Dorothy had slapped her hand over her slave's mouth, silencing him. She then hissed dangerously, "shut up, 'Fei."

Wufei shut up.

Dorothy removed her hand from Wufei and turned to Duo. "Could Wind be the Snake?"

Heero saw his Master send the blonde woman a grateful smile before answering. "Yes. He is certainly as cruel as Ross described his Master."

Dorothy's expression at hearing Duo's answer was one Heero instantly recognized. Protectiveness. It was one of many things that he felt when he heard his Master's story about his experience with Wind. Snake or not, Wind was going to pay heavily for what he had done to Heero's Master.

"Let's put Wind as our number one suspect for now." Dorothy thought for a while before continuing. "I propose we search Wind's resident for further proof."

"I agree," Duo responded. "We might also find out what happened to Haakon and Grant."

"But what if our suspicions are wrong?" Wufei spoke up, all traces of his surprise was gone. He was every inch the steadfast Preventer. "We might ruin our cover."

"Two of us need to watch and distract the sponsors then while they're distracted the other two do the search," Heero replied.

"We will distract the sponsors," Dorothy decided, "You two do the infiltration."

"Roger," Duo nodded. "Anything else?"

Dorothy shook her head. "I think that's it. "

That was the end of their discussion. After the good byes were said, Heero followed his Master back into their cottage. They cleaned up for the night and went to bed. Heero snuggled into his Master and closed his eyes.

"You have been quiet since we got back here, " Duo murmured.

Heero tensed slightly at the comment but quickly made himself relax. However, the gesture didn't fool his Master at all.

"What's on your mind?"

"Noth..." Heero started to say but stopped when his Master tightened his arms around him.

"Don't lie to me, Heero."

Heero swallowed. With Haakon and Grant missing, he realized the mission of uncovering Snake's identity had turned into a much more dangerous mission. And with the realization came the fear of having to kill again. "I just want this mission to end soon, Master," Heero murmured.

"We all do," Duo said softly and patted his shoulder gently. "Don't worry, we will complete this mission soon. Sleep now, we need to be at our best for tomorrow."

Soothed by his Master's words and touches, Heero burrowed himself further into his Master's embrace. He slipped his arms under his Master's and hugged him back. His Master placed a tender kiss on his head, making Heero sigh. He wished they could stay like this.

Together.

Forever.


	49. Chapter 49

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't do it at home what Duo did to Heero or Heero did to Duo in this fic. I write this based on half fiction and half the truth. So if you want to know the whole truth, go find a good BDSM site or gay site whichever you want to know in this fic.

The next day, after their morning exercise and a shower, Duo dressed his slave in the usual cat costume.

"Do you know what today's contest is, Master?" Heero asked as his Master put the cat ears on his head. 

"Yeah, it's teamwork," his Master answered and made a gesture for Heero to turn around. 

Heero complied and bent forward, already knowing what his Master wanted to do. "Team work, Master?" he said, a bit breathless as the familiar plug slid into him at the same time.

"I think they are going to have us play some games." Duo slapped his slave's butt softly. "It's a good thing we can wear our usual costumes for today."

It was really a good thing Heero agreed as he straightened. The plug inside him touched his sensitive spot with the movement, causing him to shift slightly. Wearing the usual costume made Heero feel safer, knowing he had several weapons easily at his disposal. 

His Master was wearing similar attire to what he'd worn during the third stage, a tank top and knee length pants. This time, it was a black tank top and red pants. Heero stared at his Master, wondering where his Master hid his weapons. He had no doubt Duo had weapons somewhere. And Wufei, Quatre, Trowa, they all did. The war had taught them to be continuously vigilant.

"Kitten, " Duo held his slave's chin and gave him a stern look. "Don't be reckless."

Heero tried to nod but his Master held his chin still.

"I won't have you running headfirst into danger," Duo continued, "you're not expendable." He tugged his slave's chin forward and kissed him long and thoroughly, in a way that left Heero breathless. Duo leaned his forehead against his slave's.

"You're mine." The words were murmured but the tone held conviction that wrapped around Heero like a protective blanket. 

"Always yours, Master, " Heero murmured back.

Duo smiled, caressed his slave's cheek tenderly, and then stepped back. His face became somber and his whole demeanor straightened.

"Let's go then," he said and headed outside. 

Heero followed his Master, head high and face solemn.

They were every inch the soldiers who had once carried the world's peace on their shoulders. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Like his Master had predicted, this time the contest turned out to be games. According to Serpent, who was the speaker for today, there were several kinds of games that they could play. There were sporting games like water polo, canoeing, and beach volley ball, or fun games like building sand castles and picking coconuts. They didn't have to play all the games. The variety of the games was just for fun. The judges, as usual, were unknown and mingling among the contestants.

The first game would be picking coconuts.

At the moment, Heero was standing in front of a tall coconut tree, staring at its fruit high above. Unlike other trees, this kind of tropical tree didn't have any branches. It consisted of a lot of roots, tall trunk, with coconuts and leaves on the top. He had no idea what his Master had been thinking, signing them into the picking coconuts game. If it had been volley ball they could have partnered with Dorothy and Wufei for the game. But on second thoughts, keeping close contact with them might raise Snake's suspicion. 

"Don't just stand there and stare, Kitten," Duo shouted happily from where he stood next to the tree. "The game is about to begin."

"We still don't have enough players on our team, Master, " Heero muttered as he settled next to his Master. One team consisted of four people. There were two teams which already had enough team members. The third team, their team, was still two members short.

"Short on members, GoD?" The question came from Kira. He was wearing a Hawaiian shirt and gray shorts.

"Yeah, " Duo answered.

Heero noticed Storm standing slightly behind the blond Dom. The woman was wearing something similar to the costume she'd worn at the opening ceremony. She had light green silk wrapped around her chest and a short, dark green skirt to cover her lower body. 

"Hmmm, I'll join your team then, " Kira grinned. 

Duo raised his eyebrows. "Won't it look unfair to the other contestants?" 

"It will" 

Heero heard Storm mutter the words. Kira seemed to hear them as well as he shot a scowl at his slave before addressing Duo. "It won't matter, we are doing it for fun and the judges know that."

"If you are sure, " Duo replied. "So, who wants to be the first climber?" 

"You can go first, I'll be the second. Our slaves will be the catchers," Kira answered.

"Okay, " Duo replied, then smirked slightly. "I hope you are as strong as you look."

"I am not as strong as I look, " Kira grinned, full of confidence, "I'm STRONGER than I look."

"We'll see the proof soon enough, " Duo grinned back. 

"Males, " muttered Storm.

Heero looked at Storm in amusement. It seemed the two Doms would try to best each other in the contest. Once the whistle blew, Duo hopped onto the tree trunk and proceeded to climb it. The game rule was simple, climb the tree, pick a coconut and drop it down. The other team members, who were nominated as the catchers, had to catch the coconut before it touched the ground or it wouldn't be counted. Once all the coconuts were picked, the other team member climbed another coconut tree to get the fruit. However, before climbing up, the member had to wait for the first climber to touch their feet on the ground. The winner would be the team who collected the most coconuts in thirty minutes. 

"You're a little faster than a snail, GoD!" Kira shouted, "keep it up!" 

Heero saw his Master, who was actually ahead all other climbers, show his middle finger to Kira who laughed loudly. While he probably could best both of the Doms in this game, Heero didn't feel inclined to compete. Instead, he felt some sort of contentment watching his Master climbing the coconut tree happily. He felt so relaxed that he almost missed catching the first coconut. The fruit was yellowish green and slightly bigger than a man's head. 

"Pay attention, Kitten!" Duo shouted from the top, "It will be ten smacks for every coconut you miss."

Heero made a face and concentrated on catching the coconuts. 

"That's the last, " Duo shouted as he dropped the fifth coconut.

"Hurry down, GoD!" Kira shouted back and placed himself next to another coconut tree. "I'm ready to climb." 

"I'll catch the next lot of coconuts, " Storm announced and went to stand near her Master.

Heero didn't know whether Storm was good at catching or had enough strength to stop the coconut's fall, but he supposed he could give her a chance. Telling himself that it wouldn't matter if they won or lost, Heero turned his gaze upward. His Master was already halfway down the tree. Heero knew his Master could get down faster in several ways, but those would require certain maneuvers that ordinary people weren't supposed to be capable of. 

When there was only two meters left to the ground, Duo let go of the tree and jumped down. 

"Finally!" Kira shouted and started climbing the other tree.

Duo stopped a few feet from the tree where he would be safe from falling coconuts and wouldn't hinder Storm in catching them. "And he's the one who is slower than the snail, " Duo commented.

"I heard that!" Kira shouted from above them. "I'll show you slow!" 

Heero, coconuts gathered in one hand, stood near his Master and watched Kira climbing. Despite his wide shoulders and obviously muscled chest, the man was agile and reached the top quickly. He dropped one coconut without warning but Storm was ready to catch it nevertheless. Heero was actually impressed. The woman might be slender and look weak but she moved fast and caught the coconuts with deadly accuracy. 

The Doms managed to switch twice more before the time was up. It was on one of Heero's turns as the catcher that Storm muttered something that sounded like 'dominant monkey'. Heero caught the mutter and had to roll in the sand to catch the next coconut since he'd wasted several seconds imagining a braided monkey climbing a tree.

With two competitive Doms, Heero wasn't surprised when their team ended up gathering the most coconuts. Serpent asked the teams to pile the coconuts in front of each team. He approached Duo's team which had the biggest pile and announced them as the winners.

"You're lucky to have had me in your team, " said Kira, looking satisfied. Storm just rolled her eyes at her Master, obviously used to the man being self-centered.

"I just hope I'm not disqualified for having an inside party joining my team, " drawled Duo.

"Nice game, " Serpent addressed GoD and Kira with a smirk. "As the winners, you may eat the coconuts for free."

Kira grinned and snatched two coconuts from the pile in front of them.

Duo raised his eyebrows. "That's it? No other prize?" 

"We mean for the games to be for fun only, " Serpent explained, still smirking, "This is all a part of the overall judging process to choose the real winner at the end."

"Oh well, " Duo shrugged and took two coconuts, "I'll take these then."

"We will start the volley ball game soon. Are you going to join us?" Serpent asked.

Duo thought for a second before declining the invitation, glancing at his slave mischievously. "Thanks but I want to enjoy the coconuts and my slave next."

Serpent nodded his acceptance and excused himself. He had turned around and was about to leave them when Duo threw a question at him. 

"Where's your slave, by the way?" 

Serpent glanced over his shoulder. He had a nasty smile on his face as he answered, "I'm afraid he can't join us today."

Heero felt alarmed at the answer but his Master just chuckled. "Too sore to walk?" 

"Something like that, " Serpent smirked and left them.

"I think it's more because he wore Brat out, " Kira commented, his face full of mirth. "We heard Brat's shouts echoing in all corners of the mansion long into the night."

"Mansion?" Duo inquired.

"That's where the sponsors stay during the contest. " Kira pointed to the north. "It's called Poseidon Mansion."

Heero squinted his eyes and saw a tall building behind a small forest of coconut trees to the north.

"All three of you live in the same building? I thought you could afford a mansion each, " Duo questioned casually.

"We could, " Kira replied, swinging his coconuts lightly, "but since we have to meet often to discuss the contest, it's more efficient to just stay in the same place."

"True, " Duo said then smirked, "Is there a dungeon in there?" 

Kira grinned. "Of course."

"Any chance we can use it for several hours?" Duo waggled his eyebrows suggestively. 

"Maybe after the contest is over we can have a fun time in there with our slaves," Kira answered with the same suggestive tone. "Need to ask Bronze first though since he is the one who most often uses the place."

Heero had a hard time in keeping his bland expression. The information Kira had just shared unknowingly could be very important. It might be the place where Wind had Haakon and Grant hidden.

"I'll be waiting for the good news then, "Duo responded to Kira. He gave the coconuts to Heero then excused them from Kira.

"Try to come back later for some other games!" was Kira's parting shout. Storm just looked at Heero and nodded slightly. 

Duo just waved his hand while Heero nodded back to Storm. They then left the place. Duo led the way, predictably to the north direction. Heero had no doubt they would be in the Poseidon Mansion soon. Right now was probably the best time to slip inside the mansion while the three sponsors were busy with the contest. Slipping in at night time would be more difficult since the three sponsors would be most likely in there. 

Heero followed his Master. They took a false turn before heading into the small forest. Halfway into the forest, they stopped near a medium size boulder, thigh height. 

"Hide the coconuts behind the boulder, " Duo ordered, "We will come back for them later."

Heero did as ordered.

"Did you see Bronze and Wind today?" asked his Master.

"I saw Wind near the volley field," answered Heero, "It looked like he planned on joining the game, Master."

"Bronze was engaged in conversation on the beach with several people last time I looked, about an hour ago, " Duo supplied his own information. "Dorothy was one of them so I think we can count on her to keep Bronze distracted."

Heero nodded in agreement. Luck was on their side. They would only have to worry about Brat but if what Kira said was true, Brat wasn't going anywhere other than lying on his bed. Heero hoped the black haired slave stayed put. He would have hated having to knock Brat out cold. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Wufei saw Heero and Duo leave the contest from the corner of his eyes. Knowing they were on the mission, Wufei concentrated on his own mission. Distracting Wind. It was a fortunate thing that he and Wind were on the same volley team so he could easily keep an eye on him. The volley teams were divided into Dom team and sub team. Wufei supposed it was to see how the subs competed against their own Doms.

"You better catch this one, Drake!" Wind shouted as the opposite team member, who appeared to be Wufei's Mistress, made the serve.

The shout from Wind made Wufei frown in displeasure. He didn't like being ordered by a fellow sub and didn't like the implication that he would let his Mistress have the score just because he was her slave. However he knew teamwork was necessary to win the game so instead of arguing with Wind, Wufei accepted Dorothy's volley and hit it back to her team. His pride wanted the sub team to win, just to show that the Doms wouldn't always win over their subs.

During the play, Wufei noted that Wind seemed to take the leader role over the sub team and shed his submissive fur away. While Wufei was glad the other subs united and obeyed Wind's orders during the game, he himself was actually irritated with being ordered.

He knew what he was supposed to do, where he was supposed to stand. Wind didn't need to shout to him every five minutes. And who he was to order him? Wufei took orders from no one but himself.

"Let's see if you can catch this one, Drake, " Dorothy shouted happily and served for her team. 

Well, Wufei corrected as he rushed to accept his Mistress' serve, he took no orders from no one but himself and Dorothy; that's it. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Poseidon Mansion was a three storey white building. The ground floor had three big garage doors. The stairs started from the main door on the second floor. Halfway to the ground, it split into two curved stairs which surrounded a fountain. Tall Greek styled pillars supported the canopy right above the main door. Windows, almost as tall as the wall, scattered on the side of the building on the second and third floors. Tall trees and round green bushes surrounded the mansion. With the beach as the background, it was one lovely mansion.

It was also an easy mansion to slip inside of, Heero thought as he crossed over the window his Master had just unlocked. They were now on the second floor, trying to get down to the ground floor. There were no servants around, probably because the servants were employed for the contest as well. The mansion was as silent as a tomb. While it was easy to slip in, the hard part was to find the dungeon. It was the most likely place for Wind to keep Haakon and Grant.

The inside was as elegant as the outside. White Greek statues scattered around the corners. The second floor consisted of wide living room and equally wide dining room. Stairs like a ballroom's stairs, curved and wide, led to third floor. The railing on the third floor's corridor allowed anyone to look down to the second floor. There were another set of stairs on the right that led downstairs. They used hand gestures to communicate with each other, not wanting to break the silence. Duo gestured toward the stairs. Heero nodded and headed toward them, eyes alert on his surroundings. 

The stairs led directly to the garage Heero found out as he went down them. It was darker since the windows were small and very few. Once on the floor, Heero stood next to the stairs and let his eyes adjust to the darker setting. There were two cars parked in the garage. One was like Relena's car, minus its pink color. It was sleek silver instead. It looked very elegant and rich. The other car was a sleek black Porsche.

There was a tap on his shoulder and Heero turned to see his Master was beside him.

'All clear?' Duo gestured.

Heero nodded and gestured back for them to search for the dungeon's door. They didn't have the blueprint of this mansion so they would have to play trial and error with every door in here until they found the one which led to the lower level. Unfortunately, after searching for half an hour they hadn't found any doors, secret or not, other than the three, obvious garage doors on the front.

"This garage is not as big as the second floor," whispered Duo as they tried to figure out where the door to the dungeon could be. "Either there's a secret door that we haven't found the switch to open or there's another stairwell that leads downstairs from the second floor."

"It's more likely there's another staircase," Heero whispered back. "Let's go back upstairs and look for it."

Duo nodded and then their communication went back to hand gestures. Heero went up first while Duo guarded the rear. 

It was actually a big risk to go back upstairs. Heero had to stop a few steps from the end of the stairs and poke his head up to see the surroundings. It was still empty, much to Heero's relief. He made an 'all clear' gesture and went up the last few steps.

"Kitten?" 

Heero's heart stopped when he heard the voice calling his name. He looked up to where the voice came from and saw a young man in a green bathrobe leaning over the third floor's railing. His black hair was wet from the shower and his green eyes fixed on Heero.

"Brat? " Heero said a bit breathlessly. His mind whirled to try and find a reasonable explanation as to their presence in the mansion.

"What are you doing here? Where's your Master?" asked Brat as he went down the stairs slowly.

Heero blinked at Brat's last question and quickly realized that Brat hadn't spotted Duo. He didn't turn his head to see where Duo was. It would only draw Brat's suspicion. Heero trusted that Duo must have retreated back down to the garage. Not wanting to risk Brat finding his Master, Heero walked forward and met Brat at the bottom of the stairs. 

"You are not here to see if I'm okay, are you?" asked Brat. 

Heero shook his head slowly while inwardly he thought of what he should do next. He could knock Brat out and hide him somewhere. It was probably the simplest thing to do. However, if they hadn't completed their mission by the time Brat came to, all hell would break loose. Now if he could get Brat's cooperation, the black haired sub could easily show them where the dungeon was. This was actually a good plan but Heero didn't know whether Brat could be trusted or not. While he liked the black haired sub, the soldier in him was still wary of any strangers. 

"Why are you here?" Brat asked again, "I didn't hear any bells ringing. How did you get here?"

"I slipped in, " Heero spoke up, coming to decision. He would tell Brat enough to get his cooperation. If he failed, he would knock him out. And, if in extremely singular case, Brat managed to beat him, Duo could back him up. 

"I'm trying to find a way to the dungeon in this mansion," Heero told Brat.

"The dungeon?" Brat look bewildered. "What for?"

"I believe my friends are being kept there by Wind, " Heero answered truthfully, "without consent."

Brat's eyes went huge in surprise. "How do you know that?" 

"I have proof," Heero said, "but it's very delicate. I would prefer to have my friends told the story once we free them." 

Brat looked unsure of what to do. "Who are your said friends?"

"Juno and her slave," answered Heero.

"You didn't seem close enough to them to risk doing something like this." 

"There's a reason." 

"And what's that?"

"I'll tell you when we find my friends."

"Yeah, right," Brat rolled his eyes. "I think we better find your Master and.."

"Please," Heero interrupted. "I'm not joking. This is a life and death situation."

"You're not saying this just to see the dungeon, are you?" 

Heero shook his head. "I'm deadly serious."

"What does your Master have to say about this?"

"He doesn't know about this," Heero lied through his teeth, not wanting to implicate his Master if his trust in Brat was mistaken.

Brat looked at Heero. His face still showed his uncertainty, compelling Heero to add. "Look, you only have to show me where the dungeon is. If my friends are not there, I will receive any punishment for trespassing. You won't get punished."

"Too late for that, " Brat snorted then elaborated at Heero's questioning look. "I was under orders not to leave the bedroom." 

"And you're obviously outside the bedroom to be able to catch me, " Heero concluded. "What about if there's no one in dungeon, we just forget we saw each other today?" 

"I don't know...," Brat said hesitantly. "Serpent usually knows when I am lying. And when he knows I have lied to him...." 

He left the sentence hanging but Heero knew what would happen to Brat. He could sympathize for he had been in similar situation. "Maybe he won't punish you for this if he knows your disobedience has saved my friends."

"Maybe..." Brat trailed off. Heero could see the black haired sub was thinking hard. 

Several seconds passed before the green eyes looked straight at him. The certainty in those green orbs told Heero that Brat had come to a decision. 

"I'll take you to the dungeon," Brat said. "If your friends are there, I'll call my Master for help. If they aren't, we will wait for my Master to return and decide what to do."

"Okay, " Heero nodded. He knew there was a chance that Haakon and Grant weren't in the dungeon. If that happened, Heero would have another decision to make.

"This way, " Brat said and walked around the stairs. There was a door behind the stairs that led to the kitchen. 

"Is there anyone else in this mansion, other than you?" Heero asked as he studied the kitchen. There was a big triple door, built in 'fridge on the right. A dish washer was on its right. The pantry and stove were on the opposite side. In the middle was another dining table made from wood.

"No, this place is usually empty during the day." Brat walked into the kitchen and stood in front of a microwave. He punched in several numbers on the appliance's panel, shielding his fingers' motion with his body. 

Secret door, Heero thought when the 'fridge slid to the left side, revealing an elevator behind it. It was a good thing he decided to get Brat's cooperation. They might have found that there was something behind the 'fridge but they would never have known how to get the 'fridge moved. Brat motioned Heero to enter the elevator. Heero hesitated slightly, knowing Duo wouldn't able to follow them. Aware that he couldn't delay too long or Brat might become suspicious, Heero stepped into the elevator. He hoped against hope that Duo would find a way to follow them to the dungeon. 

"I have been down there only once this week," Brat said when he joined Heero in the elevator. "Bronze monopolizes the dungeon the whole time." He punched in another series of numbers on the panel next to the elevator's door.

"Bronze might have done that by Wind's order," Heero commented casually while his mind memorized the numbers Brat had entered. The elevator's doors closed and it started descending.

"By Wind's order? You mean Wind is the dominant one in their relationship?" asked Brat.

"You don't look too surprised." 

"I suspect it. He was too bossy to be a sub." 

Heero couldn't help but raise his eyebrows. "You suspect it but you didn't tell anyone?" 

Brat shrugged, "What's the point?" 

The elevator slowed down and the yellow light on the panel blinked. "We are here," said Brat as the elevator's door opened. It revealed a small waiting room, painted in earthy colors. 

Brat stepped out of the elevator and looked at Heero who had followed him out. Heero studied the room. All his senses were up and on guard. There was a couch against the right wall and a painting hanging above it. A double door faced them at the other end of the room.

Brat headed toward the double door. Heero went after him, feeling the tension increase as they neared the door.

"I hope your friends are really in here," Brat spoke as he pushed the door open, "or I .... " 

Whatever the black haired sub wanted to say was cut off by the scene revealed before their eyes. The dungeon was really built for BDSM players. The room was painted in black and red. There was various BDSM equipment scattered around the dungeon. The smaller equipment and toys were stored on ceiling-to-floor shelves. 

Heero's blood went cold at what he found in the middle of the room. There were chains hanging from the ceiling and at the end of the chains were Haakon and Grant; their hands bound and connected to the chains. Their legs were spread open and pulled toward the ground by other chains. Both were naked and drenched in blood from the scars all over their bodies. 

"Jesus.." Brat croaked and trembled violently.

Heero was silent as he approached his comrades. He was too furious to speak. He checked on Haakon. The woman had been whipped from neck to toes. There were several areas where the whip seemed to be focused on. Those areas were where Haakon was most vulnerable and sensitive, not to mention intimate. Storing away all the information he got, Heero moved to Grant. Similar to Haakon, the man was also whipped over every inch of his body. Special treatment was given to his cock which would make any normal man flinch at the horrible sight. Heero, however, had steeled himself and donned his soldier mask. He didn't show any expression during his check. 

Despite their horrible appearances, Haakon and Grant were still alive. Heero could see their chests rise and fall slowly and very slightly. Whoever punished them knew how to punish to the extreme without killing them; which indicated that the person was used to this kind of thing, not to mention very cruel. Before Heero's eyes flashed the image of Duo, his beloved Master, in a similar state to Haakon and Grant. The image broke through his mask and made him shudder, trying to contain his rage. Wind was going to pay dearly for what he had done, Heero vowed. 

He was about to bring Haakon and Grant down when a new voice called out.

"Do not move or I'll shoot you."

Heero's already cold blood went even colder when he recognized the voice. He turned his head slowly around and saw a gun pointed at him by the person standing by the door. Her name came out as a furious hiss from Heero.

"Storm."


	50. Chapter 50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't do it at home what Duo did to Heero or Heero did to Duo in this fic. I write this based on half fiction and half the truth. So if you want to know the whole truth, go find a good BDSM site or gay site whichever you want to know in this fic.

"Damn it!" Wufei cursed when he realized he had lost his quarry. The game had just ended with the Dom team as the winners. Wind had blamed the other subs for their loss before storming out of the game field. Wufei had followed him into the coconut forest but he'd lost the red haired sub halfway in. 

Wufei looked around with a frown. All he could see was coconut trees. He might not be as good as Duo in trailing after people but he was still a soldier, an ex Gundam pilot to boot. It was almost impossible for an ordinary person elude him. And since Wufei couldn't determine where Wind had disappeared to, it was obvious that Wind was not an ordinary man. 

A big coconut tree caught Wufei's attention then. Eyes narrowed, he approached the tree and studied it for a minute, circling around it. At certain point in the trunk's surface, he stopped, raised his hand, and knocked the tree's trunk. It made a hollow sound.

Secret entry, Wufei mused, no wonder Wind had been able to disappear all of sudden. He felt around the trunk, trying to find a release switch to open the secret door. He found the switch hidden on the lower trunk and pressed it down. The door slid open. If not because he found it to be undignified, Wufei would have whooped in joy.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Came a voice from behind the Chinese slave.

Wufei whirled around, surprised that someone had managed to sneak up behind him without him knowing. His eyes went wide as they fell upon the speaker.

Standing only a few feet from him was a pissed off Kira. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Storm."

Heero felt his mind torn in two. One part was in denial to what Storm's current presence meant. Storm was the last person he suspected as the Snake. Another part of his mind was frantically trying to remember all the clues he must have missed or ignored regarding Storm. 

"Storm!" Brat's shout interrupted Heero's mind before it finished compiling all the data it had. The black haired sub had turned toward Storm and proceeded to throw himself into Storm's arms. "I'm so glad you are here!!"

Brat sounded so relieved that it threw Heero off for a few seconds. Surely Brat wasn't a part of this as well? Heero's surprise had cost him precious few seconds and by the time he had the thought to tackle Storm, the female slave had her gun steady in one hand while her other arm wrapped around Brat. Heero shifted slowly, trying to find another opening.

"Don't move." Storm repeated, releasing the safety lock swiftly.

Heero stood still. Her ease in handling the weapon told Heero that the woman was no beginner when it came to shooting. He was just starting to berate himself for overlooking Storm as a suspect when Brat once again interrupted his inner thoughts.

"Storm, relax. Heero is with me."

"Why is he in the mansion?" Storm didn't look away from Heero when she asked Brat the question.

"Those are his friends hanging there, " Brat answered and took a step back. "He told me that Wind was behind this all."

Storm's eyes narrowed. "Oh?So, where's the proof? He could be telling you lies to lure you here instead."

"Storm," Brat sounded exasperated this time. He took a step back and looked at Storm sharply. "Think rationally. Heero did not know how to get into the dungeon. I led Heero here."

"He could be in league with Wind just to set you up."

"I'd never work with that bastard, " Heero spat.

"See," Brat gestured toward Heero, "I believe Heero is innocent in this."

The last sentence made Heero wince inwardly. He was so not innocent in this.

Storm, obviously not as trusting as Brat, still held her gun pointed towards Heero. "How did you know Wind kept your friends here?" 

"How did you know to find us here?" Heero asked back, still wary and a little bit confused at the turn of events.

"Yeah, Storm, how come you're here? No one knew we were here, " said Brat. 

"Your wet footprints on the carpet led me here. Since we have been specifically told not to come down here without telling Bronze, I figured you were either forced or there was something really dire happening that made you decide to come down here despite the consequences."

For a few seconds, Heero considered banging his head against the wall for not noticing that Brat's 'just-out-of-the-shower condition' had left wet footprints. He was, however, distracted from actually doing it with what Brat said next.

"Of course my wet footprints would raise your cop's alarm," Brat muttered. "Now that you can see that I'm fine, can you put down the gun? You are not supposed to bring your gun on holiday." 

"I'm not on holiday," Storm said blandly. "I'm on duty." 

"What!!?" Brat was enraged, much to Heero's surprise, "Souver made you work, didn't he? Oh he is so going to regret it. For God's sake, you are supposed to be on holiday. I am safe here! I don't need to be guarded in this colony!! Nothing will happen in this safe ...." Brat trailed off when Storm pointedly gestured to where Haakon and Grant still hung.

"My God! I forgot about them, " Brat spoke in an appalled tone and hurried toward them, "Storm, help us get them down, will you?" 

Storm still kept her eyes fixed on Heero. "How did you know they were kept here?"

"It's a long story, " Heero said tentatively, "I will explain when we are in a safer place."

Storm hesitated for a moment, but then to Heero's relief, put her gun down. If Storm was as much of a soldier as Heero was, she would have known it wouldn't be safe to hang around here for long. Her eyes, however, told him that he would regret it if she didn't find his explanation satisfying.

Heero stared back resolutely at her for a few seconds then focused his attention on getting Haakon and Grant down. With Brat's and Storm's help, it was a quick job. They laid the couple on the floor and knelt over them, assessing the damage done to them more carefully.

"So cruel, " spoke Brat, looking nauseated at the bloody Preventers. 

Right at that time, Haakon opened her eyes, making Brat yelp and he scuttled backwards so fast that he fell flat on his ass. 

Haakon made a low painful noise. Heero and Storm positioned themselves in front of the wounded dominatrix.

"Juno, do you recognize me?" Heero asked and watched as Haakon's eyes widened.

"Wind, " Juno croaked the word. 

Heero nodded, "Yes, we suspected it was Wind. We will deal with him later. For now, we are going to get you out of this hell." Heero wondered why Haakon's eyes were getting wider. However, before he managed to ask her, Haakon had fainted. Heero got a bad feeling when he realized her eyes had been fixed on something behind him instead of on him. And that was when an unwelcome voice was heard from behind him.

"Nobody is going to take anybody out," came the mocking drawl. 

Heero and Storm whirled around in alarm. Wind was standing a few feet from them. He had a gun in one hand, pointed at Brat's head while his other hand wrapped around Brat's neck, restraining the black haired slave. 

Brat looked pale and scared. "Storm," he said in a strained voice. 

Storm cursed and took a step forward. 

"Move another step and this beautiful head will be in pieces, " Wind snapped at her. 

Storm stopped. Her gray eyes were blazing in fury. "Harm him and you will regret it for the rest of your life."

Wind let out an amusing chuckle. "You are in no position to issue a threat. I have been wanting to have a taste of this delicious boy for some time. I will surely enjoy every scream he makes."

Storm growled and was about to charge forward but Heero put a hand on her arm, restraining her.

"How did you get in?" Heero asked, intending to delay as much as he could until he could find an opening. "The elevator's noise was supposed to alert us."

"Do you take me for an idiot?" Wind sneered at him. "There's a secret entrance behind one of the shelves." The red haired man gestured toward a particular shelf on his right.

"How did you know we were here?" Heero asked again, already guessing the answer but wanting to delay as long as possible.

"I set an alarm which alerts me if someone comes down to the basement, of course." Wind smiled unpleasantly at Heero, "I guessed there would be more Preventers aside from these two. Should have known you and GoD were only pretending to be a couple."

"He is truly my Master," Heero growled. He could feel Storm's and Brat's eyes on him. "He is far far better than your sorry excuse for a Master."

Wind glared angrily at him. "Shut your mouth."

Heero smirked, "No one can order me but my Master, GoD. He is one billion times a better Master than you."

Wind's face contorted in rage. "You'll pay for that comment, bitch," he hissed and gestured toward the wall on his right. "You two, stand next to the wall, facing it."

Not having any choice, Heero and Storm did as told. Heero's inner soldier shouted in alarm at turning his back toward the enemy but Heero could do nothing else without risking Brat's life.

"Hands above your head, " was Wind's next order which Heero and Storm had no choice but to obey.

"I'm so lucky, " Heero heard Wind's gleeful voice behind him. "Not only have I got you but I've also got Serpent's and Kira's slaves as a bonus."

"My Master will find you, " Storm spoke flatly toward the wall before her. 

"Oh, he will find your kidnapper, have no doubt, " Wind said with a drawl and stood behind her, "but it won't be me. I'll set all the evidence pointing toward GoD."

"He will not rest until he has me back, " replied Storm.

"Such confidence, " Wind taunted, "You're merely a slave. He will easily find a replacement for you."

Before Storm managed to reply to the taunt, Wind brought down the gun on the female slave's head. She was knocked out instantly and crumpled down to the floor.

"Storm!" Brat cried out in worry then let out a pained gasp. From the sound of flesh hitting the floor, Heero concluded that Brat had been knocked out by Wind too.

He couldn't turn and confirm what had happened though since the cold nozzle of Wind's gun had quickly rested on his back.

"I have grown weary of those two, " Wind spoke directly behind him. Heero could feel the red haired man's breath brush against his neck. "Now there are only two of us, what should I do to you?"

Wind's other hand had snaked around and touched Heero's middle.

"Maybe I'll see how tight your ass is first, " said Wind as his hand caressed Heero's bare stomach and moved lower.

"Don't touch me, " Heero said, enraged and slightly repulsed by the touch. He had been so used to only his Master's touch that it felt very wrong to have another touch him.

"Shut up, bitch!" Wind barked but to Heero's surprise he withdrew his hand. The reason for the withdrawal was soon apparent when Heero felt a tug on his tail. He gasped loudly as his tail was pulled out roughly and without warning. The emptiness and wrongness of it seized him soon after. No one except his Master was supposed to pull his tail out.

"I've been wondering about your tail. " Wind sounded amused. "Very clever to install the butt plug on one of its ends. It would be better if it was the spiked plug instead of an ordinary one though. Your sad excuse for a Master has no taste." There was a soft thud on the floor, telling Heero that Wind had dropped the tail. The disgusting hand was back, this time it rested on his butt, very close to his now bare opening.

"Get off of me!" Heero snarled. 

Wind's reaction was to press the gun harder on Heero's back. "I ordered you to shut up, bitch. Disobey me once again and you will feel my wrath!"

Heero stayed silent then, more for biding his time than placating Wind. The hand on his butt crept closer to the cleft of his ass. Heero bit his lower lip as Wind's fingers found his opening and one of them plunged inside. 

"You're quite tight despite the plug," Wind commented. His breathing was becoming harsh. "I would like to see the pain in your face when I insert a spiked tail into this tight fuckhole." He plunged another finger into Heero.

Heero gritted his teeth at the rough intrusion, not wanting to give Wind satisfaction. His mind was screaming at the wrongness which in the end pushed him to goad Wind again. "I bet you like to insert painful toys into your victims because your cock is so small that it hardly gives them pain when you rape them."

The fingers inside Heero withdrew like lightning. The hand left his butt and second later, Heero felt a blow on the side of his head. Heero staggered to his side, partly to ease the impact and partly to pretend that the blow affected him more than it actually did. And for a few seconds, his staggering had brought his head out of the gun's range. Not wasting the precious seconds, Heero dropped down and did a spinning kick, sweeping Wind off of his feet. 

Wind cried out in surprise and landed on his ass. His fingers accidentally tightened on the gun. The sound of gun shot echoed in the basement. The bullet, fortunately for Heero, shot towards the ceiling. Not disturbed by the gun shot, Heero rose to a crouching stance, let out his claws and positioned himself out of the gun's range but close to Wind's head. He then rested the claws on Wind's neck.

"Move and I'll kill you, " Heero heard the order came flatly from his own mouth. His soldier side was totally in control.

Wind stiffened. His right hand, which was still holding the gun, froze in the air.

"Drop the weapon," ordered Heero flatly. 

Wind hesitated. Heero said nothing but pressed the claws further in. Wind cried out and hurriedly dropped his gun. Heero used his other hand to snatch the weapon before it touched the ground and pointed it toward Wind. 

"You're no ordinary Preventer!"

Heero didn't respond to Wind's angry accusation. Instead he sheathed his claws but still kept the gun trained on Wind. With his now free hand, Heero intended to knock Wind out. It was an effective and efficient method in totally subduing his opponent as he had once done to his own Master during Marimeia's war. Not to mention how satisfying it was to beat Wind. However, before he managed to carry out his plan, there was a commotion around him. It came from two different directions which distracted Heero and he raised his head to check what was happening. 

It was a wrong move.

Wind used the moment to withdraw another gun, hidden in his shirt.

Heero saw Kira and Wufei rushing out from behind the shelves in front of him at the same time he heard his name yelled by his Master. 

The next second, he found himself shoved aside as Wind fired the gun.

Stumbling to the side, Heero watched in horror as the bullet went straight into a familiar long haired body which was his Master. 

"NO!!!" Heero yelled in disbelief. He felt as if he was in a nightmare, watching as blood gushed out of Duo's abdomen. He clambered hurriedly toward his fallen Master, caring for nothing but his Master. 

Wufei had dashed forward and subdued Wind, confiscating his weapon and knocking him out. Kira had gone to the communication panel installed in the room and yelled to whomever was on the other end to find Serpent and send him here. 

Heero, however, paid no attention to his surroundings. His sole attention was focused on Duo who was now secured in his arms. Red blotches marred the black tank top the long haired man wore. Holding tightly and desperately on his training, Heero worked on stopping the bleeding. The shot had gone through, a fortunate thing, but Heero couldn't be sure whether the bullet missed anything vital or not. He tore his Master's ruined tank top and used it as a make shift bandage. 

A hand touched his cheek, making him look up at its owner. Hooded violet eyes were looking down at him. 

"Duo." Heero heard his own voice break.

Heero raised his hand and covered the hand on his cheek. He noticed then that his hand was shaking violently. Duo was smiling slightly at him and slowly closed his eyes.

"Duo!" Heero shouted, sounding strained. "Don't die!"

The violet eyes opened slightly.

"Don't die, " Heero said desperately, his calm façade was no more. "Don't leave me."

His hands were shaking. His heart was about to burst out of his chest from the violent pounding. His mind was a jumble of thoughts and denials. His eyes were strangely hot. Heero had never felt such terror as he did at this moment.

"Please don't leave me, " Heero gripped the hand on his cheek. "Please don't." He kissed the hand as if it was the most precious thing, which it was. "Please..."

Duo gave him a slight smile. 

The violet eyes fluttered shut.

"NO!!!"

~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Numb.

He was numb.

Time seemed to have stopped since those violet eyes closed.

Heero had been only vaguely aware of Serpent's arrival a few second later. The next hour was a blur of events for him. There was a sense of being moved, being checked over, and being argued over by several people.

All he knew was that he never let go off Duo's hand. It was as if Duo would disappear if he let go. He could never let it happen. Duo was his lifeline.

So Heero kept holding onto Duo's hand. 

In the ambulance. 

In the surgery room. 

He never let go.

He watched numbly as Serpent executed the surgical treatment on Duo, snapping orders to his assistants now and then. 

It was at this time that Heero became very conscious of how helpless he was. He was almost inhumanly strong. He was genius with computers. However, his brute strength and his intelligence couldn't save Duo at the moment. 

He could do nothing.

He had to trust Serpent to know what he was doing. Even then Heero couldn't shake the terror that something could go wrong all of sudden. What if something happened that was out of Serpent's control? Something like a power failure? A fire? An earthquake? Anything could happen!

Heero was reminded of just how helpless a human was against nature. They had gone into space. They had built colonies. They had created weapons that could destroy the Earth and bring death all over the world. 

But they could never conquer death.

For the first time in a long long time, Heero prayed. He prayed with all his heart. Wished, begged, pleaded. If there really was someone up there, he begged Him to not take Duo from him. There was so much he wanted to tell Duo, so many things he wanted to do together. He didn't want to imagine a future without Duo in it. Not to have Duo next to him when he woke up every morning. Not to have Duo to eat and shower with. 

Not to have Duo and him grow old together.

"Please don't leave me," Heero's broken whisper was lost among machinery beeps and Serpent's orders. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I have done all I can," Serpent announced to the waiting group outside the surgery room. "We've manage to stabilize him. Now it's up to him to wake up or not."

"Where is he now?" asked Wufei.

"Room 201," Serpent replied, "The kitten is with him."

Wufei thanked Serpent and headed toward room 201. Dorothy would deal with any explanation Serpent demanded. While Duo had been in surgery, Wufei and Dorothy had done the cleanup. It was disgustingly easy to restrain Bronze, who was really Wind's slave. Wind seemed to have broken Bronze completely. A few threats were all they needed to have him confess all his and Wind's crimes. Thinking about that son of bitch made Wufei's blood boil. 

He had seen what the bastard had done to Haakon and Grant. Luckily Kira was there or Wufei didn't know what he would have done to Wind. Death was to kind for the son of bitch. Worried more over Haakon, Grant, Brat and Storm, they had left Wind and Bronze shackled in the basement and rushed the wounded four to the hospital. 

Haakon and Grant would have to stay in the hospital for at least a few days due to their numerous wounds. Brat and Storm had regained consciousness within a few minutes of their arrival at the hospital. Kira had been with them and ordered them to rest in the hospital for today. The blond Dom then joined Wufei and Dorothy in front of the surgery room.

Arriving at his destination, Wufei opened the door to room 201 and immediately saw Duo. The American Preventer was lying on the only bed in the room, pale and unconscious. Next to him was Heero, sitting in the chair and still holding Duo's hand. Wufei wanted to strangle Wind when he noticed the blank look on Heero's face. Heero wasn't supposed to have that look anymore. A emotionless look that a machine usually had.

Wufei entered the room and stopped next to Heero. The only reaction he got was a flicker of those blue eyes on him; just to determine whether he was a threat or not, Wufei noted. Obviously he wasn't a threat since Heero had dismissed him completely.

"We have caught Wind and Bronze. Wind is the Snake. His real name is Victor Gabriel."

No reaction. Wufei was very sure that Heero recognized the name as being one of the weapon dealers during the war. Heero's no reaction to it was worrying Wufei. It was as if Heero didn't care about anything save for the young man lying in the bed in front of him, which Wufei admitted was likely the truth.

"Maxwell will make it through, Yuy. He is too damn stubborn not to." 

The words sounded cliché and empty. Heero didn't respond. His blue eyes were fixed on the pale figure on the bed. There were moments where Wufei sometimes regretted that he was never much good in giving encouragement to the ones he cared about and this was one of them. The Chinese Preventer hesitated for a moment then lifted his hand to Heero's shoulder, squeezing it for support. 

Then without any sound, he turned around and left the room. Outside the room, he leant against the door and looked upward. 

"Meiran, help me, will you?" Wufei whispered. "Kick that stupid Maxwell back to earth if you see him approaching you."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

34 hours 5 minutes 12 seconds. 

Heero noted the time when he caught Duo's eyelashes flutter slightly. His heart beat twice as fast when he realized Duo was coming to.

He watched as Duo slowly opened his eyes, caught between joy and disbelief. Those violet eyes blinked twice, staring at the ceiling for a few seconds before shifting to the right. They focused on him. Heero's heart stop beating at the slight smile Duo gave him.

"Hey," came a hoarse but affectionate whisper. 

The word broke Heero's numb state. Duo was alive. Duo was talking to him. Duo was alive! 

Heero's joy and relief were so strong that his whole body shook with the overwhelming feelings. He brought Duo's hand, which he had never let go of, up to his lips and kissed the lax fingers profoundly. "Duo." The word came out as a rasp. Heero swallowed and tried again. 

"Duo." It came out steadier this time. 

"Heero," Duo replied, voice still rough. His hand in Heero's hand tightened in return. 

The small gesture broke a big chunk from the dam he had built inside him. A drop of crystal liquid escaped his eyes, ran down his cheek and fell onto their joined hands. 

Duo seemed startled. "Heero..."

"Don't leave me." Heero whispered desperately. 

This time his plea was answered. Duo tightened his hand again and spoke resolutely despite the roughness of his voice. "I'm here. I will never leave you." 

"You almost did." 

"But I didn't." Duo countered. "I'm here now, Heero. I won't leave you." 

"I can't live without you." 

Duo's violet eyes softened. "Yes, you can, Heero." He said gently, "You are strong. You can..."

"No, I can't." Heero interrupted, not wanting to hear how he would manage without Duo beside him. He leant forward and captured Duo's mouth with his. Duo's lips felt soft and dry but their kissing soon made those lips wet.

"I love you." Heero whispered when the kiss ended. The confession slipped out of his mouth before he had time to think. Heero looked at Duo apprehensively, suddenly afraid of what Duo's reaction would be.

Duo smiled warmly at him. "I know." 

Among all the possible reactions Heero had thought about, those two words were not in them. Heero stared stupidly at Duo. "How?" 

"You told me on our second day here, " Duo answered. When Heero still looked blank, he elaborated, "During your third orgasm, I believe."

Heero flushed red. He remembered the incoherent babbles he had made during that time. "I..."

"I love you too, Heero," Duo interrupted before Heero started making excuses.

It took Heero some times to get over the warm feeling that surrounded him at hearing the words. 

"You do?" Heero stared at Duo in disbelief.

"Yeah, " Duo smiled and tugged at Heero's hand. "Lie with me."

"No, you're hurt." Heero resisted. Remembering the wound reminded him of what had landed Duo in the hospital. The memory of how close to death Duo had been was abruptly brought crashing back, like a bucket of cold water being dropped on him.

"Don't ever do a stupid thing like that again," Heero rasped. Now that he knew for sure Duo would make it through, anger started to creep around his joy and relief. 

"What stupid thing?" Duo asked calmly.

"Getting in the way of the bullet just to protect me!" Heero growled. "It's stupid! You almost died because of me!"

"If our situations were reversed, wouldn't you do the same?"

Heero was taken aback at Duo's question. He couldn't dispute it. If the situation had been reversed, he would as sure as hell have used his body as a shield. There was no way he would let Duo die. He loved him so much. But still, he didn't want Duo to sacrifice himself just to protect him. He then recalled how angry Duo had been when he was trying to catch Ross.

"If the situation was reversed, wouldn't you also be angry with me for doing such reckless thing?" retorted Heero. Deep in his mind, Heero noted wryly, that what Duo had been feeling then ought to be the same as what Heero was feeling now.

"Heero, you..." Duo started to growl but it turned into hacking cough.

"Duo!" Heero stood up in alarm and thought frantically what he should do to stop Duo's coughing. He was one second from panicking when Duo croaked the answer.

"Water." 

Water! Of course! Heero grabbed the glass on the small table near the bed and gave it to Duo. He belatedly remembered that he was supposed to call the paramedics when Duo had regained consciousness. They still needed check on Duo's wounds. After helping Duo with his drink, Heero returned the glass back to the table. He then pressed the call button. After he'd informed the paramedic on the other end about Duo's condition, Heero ended the connection and turned to see Duo regarding him with narrow eyes.

Heero locked his eyes with those violet eyes.

"We will talk about this later," Duo spoke up, his voice back to normal thanks to the water.

Heero nodded. Now wasn't the best time to continue their argument. The paramedics would arrive soon.

Duo gestured to Heero to get closer. Heero obeyed and got himself a deep, possessive kiss. 

"As a Master, I will protect what belongs to me," Duo whispered against Heero's lips. 

The paramedics arrived then, causing them to break apart. Heero sat back on his chair, intending to watch the paramedics work on Duo. The noise from the paramedics had dominated the room, but somehow Duo's murmured words reached Heero's ears. 

"As Duo Maxwell, I will die for the one I love."

Heero didn't know why, but hearing the words made his eyes hot, his throat felt like it had a lump in it, and his chest hurt in a bittersweet way. He leant forward and rested his head on the bed, next to Duo's hand, ignoring the paramedics' protest. 

He felt Duo's hand caress his hair gently and closed his eyes. "Me too, Duo," he whispered before sleep took him away. Duo's last words followed him into sleep, surrounding him like a warm cocoon.


	51. Chapter 51

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't do it at home what Duo did to Heero or Heero did to Duo in this fic. I write this based on half fiction and half the truth. So if you want to know the whole truth, go find a good BDSM site or gay site whichever you want to know in this fic.

Heero had slept the entire night through and was awakened by the sight of Dorothy, Kira, and Serpent, each accompanied by their slaves entering the hospital room.

Heero instantly went alert and stood up, ignoring his protesting back. It was stiff from the way he'd slept sitting up. He hissed as the newcomers approached the bed where Duo was still sleeping. 

"My, he is rather feisty, isn't he?" said Kira, who got an elbow from Storm for his trouble.

"Relax, Kitten." Dorothy said. "Serpent is only going to check on your Master."

"My Master will take care of GoD. Don't worry, he is a great doctor, " Brat said. He sounded a little anxious. "You should take a rest, Ki - Kitten, "

"Brat is right." Wufei stepped forward. "I promise I will wake you up when your Master regains consciousness."

"I'm already conscious, you know," came the hoarse reply.

All heads snapped to the speaker. Heero looked happy while six others had a surprised look on their face.

Heero bent down to take a better look at his beloved. Worry slipped through his happiness when Duo coughed. "Duo..."

A slight smile on that heart shaped face reassured him though. Duo gestured toward the water jug. Heero understood immediately what he wanted. He refilled the glass then helped Duo to drink it.

"I see you are completely out of mortal danger," said Serpent dryly as he stood on the other side of the bed. Wufei was right next to him.

"Maxwell! Why didn't you tell us you were awake! You..." 

"Drake," Dorothy's voice was soft but held a dangerous edge. 

Wufei swallowed what he wanted to say next. The interruption gave his mind time to think about what he had said. He blanched when he realized he had said Duo's real name. He had been so relieved at his friend's recovery and at the same time, angry at not being told that Duo had regained consciousness. Damn it, he had been too emotional to watch his words. Wufei glanced back at his Mistress and knew his ass would pay for his mistake.

"GoD is a Master so you should greet him as such," Dorothy ordered, her voice soft yet lethal.

Swallowing once again, Wufei decided that he could at least appease his Mistress. It probably could very well lighten his punishment. "I'm glad you are well, Sir." 

"Well is definitely relative," Serpent drawled and addressed Duo. "I need to check your vitals." 

Duo nodded to show his consent.

"So what had happened while I was out of commission?" Duo asked as Serpent worked on him.

"We have captured Wind and Bronze," Dorothy answered. "They are on their way to earth for trial. As we had suspected, Wind is Snake. His real name is Victor Gabriel."

Duo raised his eyebrows. "Victor Gabriel, one of the biggest weapon dealers?"

Dorothy nodded in confirmation.

"No wonder he wanted to start another war. His income is little to none now we are at peace," Duo commented.

"He wanted to start another war?" Kira sent Dorothy a sharp glance. "You told us that Wind was a wanted criminal only. I think we deserve a further explanation here." Storm nodded in agreement with her Master.

"This is classified information," Wufei protested.

"Classified for whom?" Serpent asked as he measured Duo's blood pressure.

Wufei couldn't answer the black haired man, not without revealing who they were.

"That bastard hurt what is mine," Kira growled as he wrapped a possessive arm around Storm. "I deserve to know."

"He hurt mine too," Serpent added sharply.

During the entire conversation, Heero had stayed silent. As a matter of fact, he'd only been paying half of his attention to it. The other half remained focused on Duo. Seeing his beloved Master alive and talking gave him a feeling of relief. The fear of almost losing the one he loved was still fresh for Heero. He didn't dare take his eyes off of his beloved for fear of losing him. He stayed close to his Master and clasped his hand in Duo's, making it his anchor of reassurance.

"We are Preventer agents." Dorothy had decided to tell Kira and Serpent the truth. Heero didn't mind. All of them knew that there was no use in concealing the truth from these two guys anyway. Serpent and Kira were both powerful and resourceful enough that it was only a matter of time before the Doms managed to learn anything about them. 

"My name is Dorothy Catalonia and this is my slave, Chang Wu Fei. The wounded guy on the bed..."

"Hey!" 

"...is Duo Maxwell, " Dorothy continued her explanation, ignoring Duo's protest, "his slave is Heero Yuy."

"Preventers," Serpent looked thoughtful.

"Are you genuine Doms and subs or are they just your undercover roles?" Kira inquired.

"Genuine, of course." Dorothy smiled sweetly while her eyes sent a threatening glare toward her slave who looked ready to protest. Of course upon receiving this glare, Wufei shut his mouth and dourly stayed silent.

Heero listened while Dorothy explained what their mission had been to the two Doms. When she told them about Haakon and Grant, Heero's mind flashed back to the last time he'd seen the two Preventers. The bloody sight was enough to wrench him out of silence.

"What happened to Haakon and Grant?" Heero asked.

"They are in this hospital as well. Don't worry, they are out of danger," Dorothy quickly reassured. 

"They will need a long rest," Serpent added. "And once they are strong enough, I believe they will need some counseling sessions. The trauma they have suffered could affect their lives if not addressed."

"They will need it," Brat commented with a shudder, "Wind's tortures will leave scars on them." 

"Brat." Serpent straightened, having finished his checking of Duo and took Brat into his embrace. "They will be okay."

Brat nodded and snuggled deeper into his Master's arms.

Considering how bad their states were when Heero and Brat found them, Heero agreed that both Haakon and Grant would need some counseling. This mission would obviously leave scars on Haakon and Grant who weren't trained to be war soldiers like the rest of them.

Having calmed his slave, Serpent turned to Heero. "GoD will be fine. He just needs to rest for a few weeks."

"Weeks?!" Duo squeaked in dismay. "I'm not going to stay on bed that long!"

"I know you will be a difficult patient," Kira grinned, then caught the mutinous glare Storm gave him. "What?"

Storm snorted and turned her head away.

"I was not a difficult patient," Kira protested.

Storm just raised an eyebrow. Her expression clearly depicted her disbelief of her Master's statement.

"Why you..."

Before Kira got into a full rant, Storm turned her attention to Duo. "I have a question for you, Sir."

"Shoot," Duo grinned.

"How did you get down into the basement after me? I searched the house first and found no one."

"You missed me then," Duo answered. "I was hiding the kitchen when you came in. I watched you open the secret entrance and did the same after you went in."

Storm glared sullenly. "Impossible. I would have known you were in there then."

"Well, I'm good at hiding and I think you were a bit distracted." 

"Distracted?" Storm asked.

"You looked worried," explained Duo.

Kira chuckled. "She couldn't find Brat anywhere. Of course, she was worried."

Dorothy raised her eyebrow. "Why so?" 

"Ah, that's because..." Kira looked at Serpent helplessly.

"That's because she was supposed to guard me," Brat answered and stepped back from Serpent's arms. 

Dorothy looked at Brat. "Guard you?"

"She is my bodyguard." Brat glared at Serpent. "But she was supposed to be off duty during our time on this colony. How could you ask her to work during her holiday too?!"

"You will have rough time tonight, old man." Kira grinned as he stood next to Serpent who raised his black eyebrows in return. 

"Old man? Need I remind you that I beat you in enduwhuphmf"

Whatever Serpent wanted to say was blocked by Kira's hand. "I remember. Don't say it in front of so many people." It was interesting to see the pinkish hue on Kira's cheeks. Storm, on the other hand, closed her eyes in embarrassment. 

Serpent removed Kira's hand from his mouth and smirked at the blonde. "As long as we understand each other."

"Don't change the subject here," Brat growled but his offended look was marred by his blushing cheeks, no doubt caused by Serpent's unfinished comment. "I thought all of us we were having holiday!"

"We are," said Serpent calmly.

Hands on his hips, Brat glared at his Master. "You lie!"

Serpent narrowed his eyes. "I do not lie."

Brat stomped on his foot, exactly an epitome of his name. "I wanted Storm as my friend during this holiday not as my bodyguard!"

"Brat," Storm approached the black haired slave. "I AM on holiday. He didn't ask me to work."

Brat turned his attention to Storm. "Huh? But you watched out for me..."

"As a friend."

"Oh," Brat looked taken aback for a few seconds but then he narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "If you're on holiday, why did you have your gun with you then?"

Kira laughed then. "Brat, she won't part with her gun. Holiday or not, the gun stays with her always. Anywhere, anytime. I sometimes think she loves the gun more than I."

"Hmm, sounds like someone I know, " Duo commented as he fixed his gaze on Heero.

Heero absolutely and totally refused to acknowledge both the gaze and the comment.

Dorothy and Wufei, however, grinned in knowledge.

Brat, meanwhile, looked at his Master guiltily. Heero could sympathize with him. Brat was more than likely having the same feelings as he'd had when he realized he had accused his Master of wanting him to eat cat food. And judging by the punishment he got, Brat would soon be getting similar treatment. 

"Uhm, Master..." Brat started.

Serpent just crossed his arms. His silence was more damning for Brat than anything. The black haired slave shuffled nervously toward his Master. "I'm sorry..." he said meekly.

The only reaction from Serpent was the raised eyebrows. It definitely didn't look well on Brat's behalf. The black haired boy seemed to know this as well. He quickly got down on his knees in front of his Master and kissed Serpent shoe. "I'm really sorry for accusing you, Master."

Serpent looked down at his slave. "You will be punished later. For now, I think I like having you in this position."

"Yes, Master." Brat kissed Serpent's other shoe reverentially.

Watching the scene before him caused Heero to wonder about his own relationship with Duo. Now that Duo and he had admitted their love to each other, would that change their Master-slave relationship? 

"Ah poor Brat, " Duo started to chuckle but then winced. That distracted Heero completely from his inner thoughts. He placed an arm on Duo's back and rubbed it until Duo's crouch subsided. 

"You should rest," Serpent stated.

Duo waved his hand dismissively. "In a minute. I want to know why Brat needs a bodyguard for anyway."

Serpent was silent for a few seconds.

"We told you about us," Dorothy added. "I think we deserve your explanation in return."

Serpent exchanged a silent conversation with Kira. He then glanced at his slave and Storm, who nodded slightly.

Kira met Dorothy's eyes. "My name is Septus Alamsyah."

"And my name is Souver Schwarz," Serpent said. "I believe you have already known our names and backgrounds considering we were on your suspect list."

Dorothy nodded.

"And my beautiful slave here," Kira dropped a kiss on Storm's forehead, "is Sol Lavien. Currently work as Brat's bodyguard."

"Brat's name and background is still unknown to you though I think his name will be sufficient to shed the light." Serpent looked down at his slave. "His name is Harley Peacecraft."

There were a few seconds of silence in the room before it was broken by Wufei's loud 'What?!'. That seemed to wake the other Preventer agents from their shock.

"Peacecraft? As in Relena Peacecraft?" Dorothy demanded.

Serpent nodded. 

"Brat is related to Relena?!" Wufei squeaked.

"He is her uncle," answered Serpent.

"Uncle?" Heero said weakly. For the first time, he understood why people could faint from shock. He was about to do exactly that. It was only the warm hand in his grip that still anchored him to reality.

"How old is Brat actually?" Duo's curious tone asked the question.

Brat looked up from where he was worshiping Serpent's shoes and sent an irritated look at Duo. "Hey, I may be her uncle but I'm not much older than her. I'm only twenty years old."

"You are older than us?" Wufei asked in disbelief.

Brat scowled at the Chinese Preventer. "So I have a baby face, get over it."

"There is an age gap in the family. Brat's father was the youngest brother of Relena Peacecraft's father, who naturally was the oldest son and the royal heir," Serpent explained. "Not to mention that Brat's father was late in siring him which resulted in only two years difference between Brat and Relena Peacecraft."

"But there is no Peacecraft left except Relena..." Dorothy spoke slowly, still trying to assimilate the fact that Brat was her close friend's uncle.

"It wasn't public knowledge." Serpent spoke. "Brat's parents died in a spacecraft accident when he was but a small child. Brat's father's family thought Brat died with them while in reality he was left in the care of his aunt on his mother's side. We just recently knew that Brat had royal blood in him."

There was a big story behind Serpent's short explanation but his tone warned them not to ask further about it. Heero noticed Brat was rather upset with the conversation so he refrained from asking further while making mental note to dig the story out of Brat's own mouth someday.

"Does Relena know she has an uncle?" asked Dorothy curiously.

Serpent scowled while Brat looked resigned. "She knows. Why do you think he needs a bodyguard? That girl blabs about having an uncle to certain high people and some of them want to snatch Brat to be used as their puppet."

"Make sense," Dorothy nodded in comprehension. "As the only Peacecraft aside from Relena, Brat would be Relena's heir until such time as she gets married and has children."

"If Relena is a queen...." Wufei started.

"Then Brat is a prince?" Heero finished in disbelief.

"A Duke is more accurate," Brat corrected with a grimace. 

"Also now that he is recognized as a Peacecraft, he inherits his father's wealth. Many greedy people want to get their hands on him," Serpent spoke darkly.

Wufei looked thoughtful. "No wonder Brat needs a bodyguard."

Brat shuffled closer to Serpent and hugged his leg. "I don't need the title and the wealth. I only need you, Master."

Serpent's dark look softened as he caressed his slave's hair. "Nevertheless, you have both of them and me." 

"If you are royalty, how come I've never met you when I've attended the royal events with Relena?" Dorothy asked.

Brat grinned. "You probably have seen me. My public appearance is different to what I look like at the moment."

"Not to mention he often skipped those kinds of events," Kira commented, "made a headache out of my slave trying to find his whereabouts."

"I hate politics," Brat said simply, still hugging his Master's leg. 

"I think Relena better get married soon and have her own children," Dorothy commented in amusement. "The Peacecraft's future is doomed with you as the heir."

Instead of scowling, Brat just grinned widely.

"Now that we have cleared up everything, I suggest we leave GoD to have a rest." Serpent announced and patted Brat's head. "You may stand up."

"We will visit you again tomorrow," Dorothy smiled at Duo then left. Wufei followed her after nodding his good bye to Duo. Kira and Storm followed suit. 

Now that there were only four of them, Serpent turned at Heero. "If your Master is anything like Kira, you will have your hands full with him. Make sure he takes his medicine on time and don't let him get away with anything just because he is your Master. His wound could get reopened if he moves too much."

"I'm in the same room, you know," Duo spoke irritably.

Serpent turned to him. "I'll give you the same advice that I gave Kira. Do not leave the bed and refrain from humping your slave until I say so."

The black haired man departed with his snickering slave in tow, leaving a blushing Heero and a scowling Duo.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Knowing how energetic his Master usually was, Heero was afraid that he would have to restrain his Master to stop him from leaving the bed. It was to his surprise that his Master gave him no trouble during the day. After Serpent and the others left, Duo went to sleep again. Not wanting to leave his Master, Heero stayed at his side and dozed off. 

He woke up when a nurse came in with Duo's lunch. Heero took the lunch tray and put it on the stand next to the bed. He was torn between waking Duo up to take his lunch or letting him rest a bit longer. The decision was taken from him though as Duo opened his eyes slowly.

"Hey," Duo said softly in a slightly raspy tone. "I smell lunch."

"The nurse brought it just now. Want to eat?"

"Absolutely." 

Duo made to get up but Heero placed his hand on the bandaged chest. "Just stay still. I'll get it for you."

"I'm not an invalid," Duo grumbled but leaned back in the bed.

"No, you aren't; but you are wounded," Heero spoke as he pushed the button to raise the upper part of bed slightly. The position made it easier for the patient to eat without exerting or damaging their body. Heero then took a bowl filled with creamy mushroom soup from the tray and held a spoon of it in front of Duo.

Instead of opening his mouth, Duo raised his eyebrows, "and where is your lunch?"

"I'll have my lunch later," Heero answered.

Duo snorted and crossed his arms over his chest. "I know you, Heero. You won't leave this room until you're certain I'm totally recovered. And since you can't get food without leaving this room, I bet you will let yourself starve until someone brings you food."

Heero had planned to do just that. There was no way he would leave Duo. Not for a second. The mere thought of leaving Duo alone sent cold fear through him. He would rather starve than leave Duo alone without any protection. Unfortunately, Duo seemed to be able to read his intention.

"Absolutely not. I won't have my slave starving. What kind of Master do you think I am to neglect my slave?"

The mention of their Master-slave relationship brought forward the question Heero had before. "Am I still your slave?"

Duo narrowed his eyes, "What are you talking about?"

Heero bit his lip, not knowing how to explain his feelings at the moment.

"I think you better put the bowl down. We need to talk," Duo spoke when Heero said nothing after a few seconds.

Heero put the bowl back onto the tray and then just stood there, unsure what he should do.

Duo, on the other hand, knew what he should do. He opened his arms. "Come here, Heero."

Heero shook his head. "I won't sit in your lap. You're wounded."

Duo narrowed his eyes. "I just want to hold you. Sit next to me."

The bed was quite big so Heero would have no problem sitting next to Duo. Hesitantly, Heero sat on the bed. He was quickly enveloped by two warm arms and kissed breathless. 

"Duo..." rasped Heero after the kiss ended.

Duo cut him off. "Stop being a mother hen. I'm fine." As if to emphasize the point, Duo tightened his hold around Heero. "Now what's on your mind? Why do you question your enslavement?"

"I...." Heero was confused. Everything seemed simple when they were merely Master and slave. Heero knew perfectly what his position and role was. Now that love was added to the mix, it seemed very complicated in his mind now. How he should act toward Duo? As a lover? As a slave? Heero had seen how Quatre and Trowa interacted with each other. They were lovers and their behavior was totally different to how he and Duo interacted. 

Heero finally managed to sort the scrambling thoughts in his mind into a resemblance of order, enough to form a question. "Should I call you Duo or Master?"

It was only one question but it represented the dilemma he was having.

Duo looked at Heero for quite a long time before answering with his own question. "Is it because our love admittance?" 

Heero nodded slowly.

"You're confused to what our relationship is now, aren't you?"

Heero nodded again.

Duo smiled slightly. "What do you want us to be?"

"What do you mean?" Heero frowned in confusion.

"Do you want us to keep our Master-slave roles with the knowledge that we love each other, or do you want us to stop this Master-slave relationship and become ordinary lovers like normal people?" Duo elaborated.

Heero thought about it. He liked being a slave to Duo. The happy and useful feeling when he managed to comply with Duo's orders, the safety and contentment he felt from Duo's protection and treatment. He knew he would be reluctant to leave his role as a slave if he chose for them to be ordinary lovers. However, if he chose to be Duo's slave, he wouldn't be an equal to Duo, like Trowa and Quatre were. He wouldn't be able do some things that ordinary lovers did freely, like going out by himself, managing his own time and money, and other mundane things. It was a hard choice and he still felt unsure as to what to choose. 

"What do you want, Duo?" Heero asked.

"I'm quite selfish," Duo smiled, slightly sad in Heero's opinion. His hands moved slowly over Heero's body in an affectionate motion. "Heero, never doubt that I love you. Unfortunately, my selfish self wants you all to myself. I want you to submit to me. I want you as my beloved slave. Forever."

Heero shuddered at the intensity of Duo's words. He could feel himself aroused at the possessiveness Duo displayed. He had forgotten one other thing that made him enjoy being Duo's slave. The feeling of being owned. Belonging.

"Duo..." 

Duo put a finger on Heero's lips. "However, I love you too much to try forcing you to be what I want. I don't mind if we become ordinary lovers. I'll love you the same." Duo kissed Heero lightly and then pulled back with a sheepish face. "Well, maybe we would do a Master-slave role-play occasionally to satisfy my Dom side."

Heero couldn't help but smile at the last sentence. Trust Duo to be selfish enough not to sacrifice his own pleasure. No, Duo would instead find a way to satisfy both of them. Come to think about it, Heero realized he had an idea to resolve this dilemma. 

"How about the other way around?" said Heero.

"Huh?" Duo looked confused.

"We will live as Master and slave. But for a few days in a month, you will give us time to be ordinary and equal lovers."

Duo looked happy but then grimaced. "Damn, my conscience won't let me get away without telling you this. You do realize that I purposely arouse your submissive side with my possessive words, so in your aroused state, you will eagerly choose to be my slave?"

"I know, that's what I love about you." Still smiling, Heero kissed his selfish Master. "You are selfish enough to cheat to gain what you want but you're also kind enough to leave an escape for your victim."

Duo raised his eyebrows, trying to look cool but it was ruined by his big happy grin. "Victim, are you?"

Seeing his Master's genuine happiness, Heero felt he had chosen the right thing. He closed his eyes and surrendered himself to his owner. "Yes, I'm your victim, Master."

"I feel it's the other way around. You have trapped me in your innocent web, Kitten." Duo bent forward and captured Heero's mouth. Heero responded enthusiastically, wrapping his arms around his Master's neck. His tongue did a thrust and parry dance with his Master's. 

His Master's hand on his back moved lower and slipped into his shorts. At first, Heero was so aroused that he was ready to let his Master do whatever he wanted. However, just as Duo's hand found his opening, Heero remembered Serpent's orders. He opened his eyes in realization and broke the kiss.

"No!" Heero unwrapped his arms from Duo's neck and seized Duo's wandering hand, pulling it out of his shorts.

"Kitten, what are you doing?" Duo growled, obviously frustrated at being stopped.

"You should rest." Heero tried to scoot away but Duo's arms tightened and kept him caged in them. "Serpent said you may not .." Heero felt his face heat up at this, "... use me until he says so."

"I'm your Master, not Serpent," Duo said warningly.

"You are my gravely wounded Master," Heero spoke flatly.

Duo's eyes softened in understanding. "I'm fine now, Kitten. I don't want you to worry."

"I won't worry if you rest, Master."

That was a brilliant sentence as far as Heero was concerned. It got his Master backed into a corner. If Duo insisted in using him, it would show he didn't care whether Heero worried over him or not. Heero couldn't help but feel smug. 

His Master seemed to realize his cornered position as well. Duo scowled at him. "I want my Kitten."

"You can have me when you have completely recovered, Master." Heero wriggled and felt Duo lessening his hold. He reached for the soup bowl then turned to his Master, bowl in hand. "For now, let's get you fed."

"You also need to eat." Duo released Heero from his hold. "Go outside and buy a lunch package at the café. I want to feed you."

At the thought of leaving his Master alone, fear suddenly gripped Heero's heart and banished the happiness inside him. "Master, please." He felt himself trembling slightly and from Duo's frown, his Master was aware of it. "I don't want leave you." 

"Kitten, you need to eat."

"I'm not hungry. Please let me stay with you," Heero quickly said, "please Master. I'll go out tomorrow. Just let me stay with you today."

For a second, Duo looked unsure but then his face looked determined. "You can stay for now but tomorrow, I won't have you skip meals. Do that and I will punish you for neglecting my belonging."

"Yes, Master," Heero answered with a certainty that his ass would be sore tomorrow. He knew that he would choose the punishment though over leaving his Master.

"Now that's settled, you can feed me." 

It was fortunate that Duo accepted the certainty in his answer as his complete obedience. As he fed his Master, Heero felt bad for misleading his Master but he couldn't bear to be parted from his Master now. The last time they parted, Duo had ended up shot. 

Heero would guard his Master with his life. He would not let his Master out of his sight even for a second.


	52. Chapter 52

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't do it at home what Duo did to Heero or Heero did to Duo in this fic. I write this based on half fiction and half the truth. So if you want to know the whole truth, go find a good BDSM site or gay site whichever you want to know in this fic.

Heero watched his Master shake the salt container and get nothing out of it. "We've run out of salt." 

"I'll go buy some," Heero said as he stood up from his chair, fully clothed, and put his sneakers on. 

He left the apartment and went to the supermarket. He picked up a bag of salt, paid for it, and drove back to the apartment.

He opened the door and held up the salt. "I got the salt, Master." 

Silence greeted him. Heero looked round but saw no evidence of his Master. Feeling worried, he went into the kitchen. No one was in there.

"Master?" Heero's heart rate picked up pace as wariness crept into him. Where was his Master?

He hurriedly headed toward the bedroom and slammed the door open. An empty, cold bed greeted him. Fear seized him as he studied the room. It felt like no one had been in there for a long time. 

"Master!" Panicking now, Heero stormed into the bathroom. Its floor was dry and no sign of his Master there.

Where was his Master?! Heero ran from one room into another, opening wardrobes and cupboards, hoping to find his Master hiding in there. But wherever he searched, his Master was nowhere to be found.

Dread filled him as he realized he was alone in the apartment. The once warm, cozy living room now looked like a nightmare to him. Empty couch and unused coffee table. There was no one here. No one to serve and no one to love.

No one would love him back and protect him from the whole cruel world. 

"Masterrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!!!" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Heero's eyes snapped open as he straightened up. He blinked at the brightness around him. His mind took notice of his surroundings. It was morning. He was in a hospital and not the apartment on earth, Heero noted as he tried to calm his racing heart. 

His eyes fell towards his Master in the bed. Duo's eyes were closed. His upper body, which wasn't covered by the blanket, was wrapped in bandages. Heero shakily reached out and put his finger under Duo's nose. When he felt steady breath of air brushing against his fingers, Heero's heart started to slow its erratic pace. 

His Master was here. He was not alone. It was only a dream. A nightmare.

Heero blinked away the tears that threatened to escape his eyes. He hugged himself, feeling cold from the claws of loneliness caused by his nightmare. It had felt so real, being left alone in the world. How funny it was. He had been alone and had taken care of himself for as long as he could remember. Now, just a few months of being Duo's slave had made him scared of living alone. So scared that he would rather die than be alone.

Before his enslavement he had been coming home to an empty apartment everyday with no ill feelings. Now the mere thought of having to live alone scared the hell out of him. Body trembling slightly with the after effects of the nightmare, Heero glanced at his sleeping Master. Duo looked so peaceful and warm. Heero started to regret choosing the chair over the bed last night. But Heero had wanted his Master to rest fully without him getting in the way. Right at this moment however, Heero wanted to climb in and snuggle up to his Master, feel his warmth and listen to his heartbeat. Anything that would tell him he wasn't alone in this world, that his Master was with him.

He rubbed his hands up and down his upper arms, trying to produce a little warmth for his cold soul. He had risked his life again and again to save the earth and had never asked for anything in return, but if he was allowed to ask now, he would ask whoever 'up there' to not take Duo from him. He wanted to spend his life with Duo, to enjoy together the earth they had saved from annihilation. If Duo was gone, he wanted to be gone with him too. To be together with Duo forever, even death wouldn't separate them. Heero smiled not so nicely. Like it or not, planned or not, death would take them together. 

Yes, together. He wouldn't live without his beloved. His Master.

"Kitten..?"

Heero snapped out of his dark thoughts at the call. He turned his head and saw Brat standing at the door, holding a tray.

"Brat?"

Brat smiled slightly and approached him. "I brought you breakfast."

The wonderful smell of food reached Heero's nose and caused his stomach to grumble, reminding him that he had had nothing since yesterday.

Brat had been close enough to him to hear the noise. The black haired sub sighed in exasperation. "Just as I thought. You're just like Storm." 

Heero raised his eyebrows, not feeling talkative enough to say anything.

Obviously used to the silent question, Brat explained as he handed the tray to Heero. "When Kira was hurt once, Storm refused to leave him. I had to bring the food to her or she would have let herself starve."

Heero took the tray and sent Brat a fierce look. "I understand her." And would do the same as she did, Heero's determined look said the silent words.

Brat sighed again. "Then I guess I will have to bring food to you everyday too. Bloody stubborn, the pair of you."

"You don't have to," Heero said.

Brat gave him a dirty look. "Let me rephrase my words, no friend of mine is going to starve himself if I can help it. And don't you think that letting you starve yourself will make your Master get so worked up he could reopen his wound?"

That thought hadn't crossed Heero's mind until Brat mentioned it. While he didn't like to inconvenience Brat, he knew it would be better for them all if Brat brought him the food. He would certainly ignore his needs. All Heero wanted was to stay at his Master's side.

"Thank you, " Heero said a wholeheartedly. "I owe you one."

"I'll remember that. " Brat's green eyes shone with mischief for a brief moment. He shifted his stance, causing something to clink. "Oh, I almost forgot. Serpent asked me to give these to you." He pulled out a silver string from his pocket. "This is the only thing we could salvage from your Master's costume."

Duo had worn the silver chain around his waist. Both of its ends were fitted with automatic hooks, making the accessory something that could be used in many ways. Heero knew because he'd once had it fitted to his collar as a leash.

"I'll just put this here, okay?" Brat said, then without waiting for Heero's acknowledgment, put the chain down on the nightstand. 

"Please convey my gratitude to your Master." 

"I will." Brat straightened then grimaced. "And speaking of Master, I better go now or my Master will have my hide again."

Heero remembered then that Serpent had planned to punish Brat last night. Judging from Brat's wince, Serpent definitely had. 

"Are you okay?"

"Except for my ass, yeah." Brat waved his hand dismissively and headed out. "Enjoy the breakfast. See you at lunch."

Heero waved back before turning his attention to the breakfast on his lap. He was touched that someone he'd only known for a few days had taken the time to worry about him. That Brat had thought of him as a friend, which was worth him walking in his sore condition, had touched Heero more. Humbled at the honor, Heero reached for the spoon and started eating his breakfast. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Other than his nightmare, the morning passed quite peacefully for Heero. His Master woke up, ate breakfast in his half-asleep state, then went back to sleep. Heero sat by his bed during the day, savoring every breath his Master took.

Duo was awakened when the nurse delivered the lunch tray. Heero then served his Master lunch and was relieved when his Master ate it without protest. The upper part of his bed had been raised to make eating easier for him.

"Where's your lunch?" his Master asked once he'd finished the hospital lunch. 

"Brat will deliver it to me later, Master," Heero answered truthfully as he tidied up the lunch tray. 

"I take it that he also brought you breakfast this morning?"

"You are correct, Master."

"So kind of him." 

Heero nodded absentmindedly as he put the tray on the table across his Master's bed. "He is very kind." Finished with the cleaning, he turned around and saw his Master scowling.

"Master?" asked Heero tentatively, not knowing what had sent his Master into bad mood.

"Come here, Kitten." Duo pointed at the space next to his bed.

Heero stood by the bed hesitantly. He bowed his head, hoping that his submission could somewhat improve his Master's mood. Calloused fingers seized his chin and forced him to look up at his Master's violet eyes.

"Who do you belong to, Kitten?" 

"You, Master," Heero answered without any qualm.

Duo nodded solemnly. "I have been remiss as a Master. I should have checked your well being right after the debacle." 

"You were in no condition to do that, Master."

"I plan to rectify it now." Duo released his slave's chin and made a swiping gesture. "Strip."

The command surprised Heero. His Master wanted him to strip here? In the middle of a hospital room? He made the mistake of hesitating too long which earned him a warning glare from his Master.

"Kitten..." Duo said his name in an annoyed tone.

Heero hurriedly complied with the order. Since his slave costume had been drenched in his Master's blood, he had been given a hospital robe last night. It was this robe that he shed now. He wore nothing else beneath it.

His Master didn't say anything, but Heero could feel those violet eyes inspecting every inch of his naked body. 

"Turn around," ordered Duo.

Heero complied, turning his back to his Master. He bore a few minutes of scrutinizing silence before his Master broke the silence.

"You still have your cat ears. That's good. " Duo paused for a second, "but where's your tail?"

Heero tensed as he recalled the unpleasant moment with Wind. He really didn't want to remember that moment. 

"I'm sorry, Master," Heero said weakly.

There was a pause. Then..."Turn around and explain yourself, Kitten."

Heero followed his Master's order but he didn't dare look at his Master when he spoke. "Wind pulled it out. I'm sorry, Master. I couldn't stop him."

There was a sharp intake of breath from his Master. Heero knew it didn't take a genius to know why Wind had pulled his tail out.

"What else did that bastard do?" His Master asked the question in a deceptively mild tone.

Heero felt his body become as tense as Gundanium alloy. He knew his Master well enough to predict his reaction were he to answer that question. "I'm really sorry, Master." Heero tried once again to placate his Master. "He didn't do anything harmful..."

"But he touched you, didn't he?" His Master's voice turned into a hiss. "He violated you, didn't he?"

"No, he didn't." When Duo looked skeptical, Heero hurriedly tried to appease his Master. "He tried, but I goaded him into losing his temper. He hit me and I used that chance to disarm him."

Heero hoped the mention of Wind hitting him would distract his Master, but no such luck. 

"He hit you?" Duo repeated, staring sharply at his slave. "He didn't rape you?" 

"No, he didn't," Heero answered, hoping his expression betrayed none of his swirling thoughts. Fingering didn't count as a rape, did it? His logic said it didn't. His submissive side said it did.

Unfortunately for Heero, his Master seemed to sense his inner struggle. Those violet eyes narrowed into slits. "So, he didn't put anything inside you?"

Checkmate. Heero gulped. Should he lie? No, it would only make it worse. For him and for his Master. 

"Only his fingers, Master," Heero answered weakly then braced himself for what was to come. His Master reacted just as he had predicted.

"I'll kill the bastard!!" came the wounded roar.

Heero acted quickly and stopped his Master from leaving the bed. "Master, please calm down. You can't leave the bed."

"The hell I can't!" Duo roared and swatted Heero's hands on his chest away. "No one touches my Kitten and gets away with it!"

"He didn't get away. The Preventers have him now." Heero was worried. He didn't want to use force to make his Master stay still. If his Master kept fighting him, his wound could be reopened. However, if he didn't restrain his Master and let him out of the bed, the same thing would happen. Either way was not good for Duo's wellbeing. 

"Master, please calm down," Heero pleaded in distress. He put one hand on his Master's chest and the other one on his cheek. "You can deal with Wind later, after you have recovered."

"I have recovered enough," Duo snarled and pushed Heero's hands away.

"Duo, please.." Heero tried using his Master's name and put his hands up to prevent his Master again. 

"Do not stop me, Kitten," Duo growled. "That's an order."

The last sentence stunned Heero. An order. It was an order from his Master. As a slave he should obey his Master's order. But not this one. He couldn't obey this order, not when it would jeopardize Duo's life. 

"Master, please stop.." 

"Do you dare disobey me?" Duo roared. 

Angry sparks from his Master's eyes stabbed deep into Heero. He didn't want Duo to be angry with him, but he couldn't let his Master go. Heero felt so torn. So at loss. He couldn't use force to restrain his Master and he couldn't just let his Master do whatever he wanted. What should he do now? How could he soothe his Master into staying in the bed? 

How could he keep his beloved safe?

Frustration and desperation drove Heero to do the first thing came to his mind. Not thinking about the consequences, he seized the chain on the nightstand, looped it around Duo's wrist and locked it there with one hooked end. He then placed the other end on his left nipple ring

His Master had exclaimed in surprise when Heero looped the chain around his wrist. In reflex, Duo quickly withdrew his bound arm. Heero had managed to connect the other end to his nipple ring by that time so Duo's tugging had straightened the chain, which in turn, yanked at the ring. 

The pain caused Heero to automatically close his eyes and grit his teeth to prevent screaming. He arched his body forward, trying to lessen the strain . The surprise caused his Master to stop struggling. Heero's nipple felt like it was torn and on fire. Tears were brimming in his eyes. Whether they were from pain, frustration, or desperation, Heero didn't know. He couldn't think of anything else except for the pain in his left nipple. It hurt so much.

"Heero!" 

Heero heard his name said in an alarmed tone. The strain on the chain disappeared and then he felt his Master's hands on him. One hand touched his left nipple, causing him to hiss in pain.

"Stupid Kitten, what the hell were you thinking?"

Eyes still closed, Heero felt his Master's hands caress his face and upper body gently, as if trying to reassure himself he was okay. When one hand stopped on his cheek, Heero tilted his head toward it, seeking the warm comfort.

"Open your eyes, Kitten," came his Master's tender voice, so different from seconds ago. 

Heero slowly opened his eyes. The movement caused the tears, that had been brimming behind his eyelashes, to roll down his cheeks. Some landed on Duo's hand, who was looking at him in concern. 

"Why did you do such stupid thing?" asked Duo quietly.

"I didn't know how else to make you stay in bed," answered Heero. 

"So you hurt yourself to stop me from hurting myself." The caressing hands paused for a second before resuming again. "I have been a bad Master."

"You are not," Heero immediately countered. "You are a great one."

Duo laughed harshly. "So great that I didn't put my slave's welfare before revenge."

Heero didn't like the way Duo belittled himself like that. He reached up and covered his Master's hand on his cheek. "I'm fine, Master."

"No, you are not," Duo countered back. "I should have realized that earlier."

"I'm really fine," Heero insisted. He gestured to his left nipple. "The pain is negligible now. It will disappear soon."

"I don't refer to only that pain, Kitten." Duo pulled his hand from Heero's cheek and reached for the hook on Heero's nipple ring. 

"Master, don't..." Heero made to stop his Master. The fear of his Master leaving the bed and hurting himself came back to him.

"I won't leave the bed, Kitten." His Master's promise stopped Heero. Feeling slightly reassured with the promise, Heero watched him carefully undo the hook on the ring. His Master made sure not to touch the sore flesh any more than necessary and Heero kept his expression blank, not showing the pain from the slight shifting of the ring. 

"Bend forward, I want to kiss your chest," ordered Duo.

Heero bent forward. He felt cool lips touching his hot flesh. There was pain but there was also comfort. Heero savored both of them.

"I'm sorry, Heero," Duo murmured near Heero's chest.

"It's okay," Heero said, slightly quivering at Duo's breath caressing his chest.

Duo kissed the sore flesh once again before ordering Heero to straighten up. He then removed the chain from his wrist and put it back on the nightstand. "I want you to go out and refresh yourself. You can come back here in two hours."

Heero shook his head during Duo's speech. He latched one hand on his Master's arm. "I don't need refreshing, Master."

"I insist on it."

Heero shook his head again. "I won't leave you."

"You are afraid to leave me, you mean," Duo pointed out. "Afraid that once I am out of your sight, I will disappear."

His fear, spoken out loud, left Heero shaking. "No, I.." He still tried to deny it but when Duo tried to pull his arm from Heero's clutches, Heero stopped denying. "No! Please don't leave me." He put his other hand on his Master's arm and grasped it tightly, not wanting to let it go. 

"Don't leave me, Master," spoke Heero weakly.

"I won't leave you," said Duo soothingly. "Come, lie next to me."

Still too shaken, Heero meekly followed his Master's pull. As long as his Master didn't leave him, didn't leave the bed, then he would do everything his Master wanted.

After a little repositioning, Duo was lying on his back with Heero curled up against his side, head resting slightly on his chest. The bed sheet covered both of them. Duo caressed Heero's hair quietly. 

"Everyone dies someday, Heero."

"Not you."

"We both will."

"No." Heero didn't want to talk about death. Just the thought of Duo leaving him made his stomach churn and his body shake.

"I acted like you are once," Duo spoke, eyes focusing on nothing. "I had lost Solo, my best friend. Then I met Father Maxwell and Sister Helen. They were so kind to me that it was no surprise I cared a lot for them."

"One day, I dreamt about Sister Helen dying. I woke up crying and screaming for her. I told her about my nightmare in between my sobs. She said it was just a bad dream. I was worried she would die soon. She said that everyone had to die, sooner or later."

The story didn't soothe Heero one bit. He told Duo so.

"There's more, Heero." Duo took his slave's chin and tugged it up. "I was determined not to be alone anymore. I told her that if she died, I would follow her. I didn't want to be left alone."

Heero stared at his Master. "I will follow you too, Duo."

"You will follow, but only when it's your time, " Duo smiled. "You might not see me or hear my voice for a while but don't doubt that I will always be with you. When your time has come, you will see I'm standing right by your side."

"Was that what Sister Helen said to you?" Heero asked quietly.

"Yes."

"I still fear for you."

"I did too after she told me that." Duo resumed his story and released Heero's chin. "I kept on worrying that something would happen to Sister Helen. I followed her almost everywhere, never letting her out of my sight. If she wanted to go on an errand, I would demand to do that errand and if it failed, I would follow her. I spent all my time trying to protect her.

"Then one day OZ soldiers came to the orphanage. They held Sister Helen and the others hostage and demanded mobile suits. I went to steal a mobile suit for them. I would do anything to protect Sister Helen and the others."

Duo was silent for a full minute before he continued his story. 

"However, when I arrived back with a mobile suit, the orphanage was no more. I found Sister Helen buried beneath its ruins. She was dying, but she smiled at me and told me to live until my time came."

Heero felt something wet and warm on his head. He knew what it was. "I'm sorry, Duo..."

"I tried to protect her. Tried to second guess and prepared for anything that could hurt her, but no one knew the future, Heero. No one could guess what would happen tomorrow. I spent all my time worrying about her safety whereas I should have enjoyed the time I had with her."

"Master...." Heero trailed off, not knowing what to say. Half of him understood what his Master was trying to say but the other half was still afraid for his Master. He put his hand on Duo's chest and caressed it gently. "I am sorry." Sorry for Sister Helen? Sorry for being scared of leaving his Master. Sorry for worrying him? Heero didn't know what he was sorry for. 

His Master seemed to sense what he was trying to say with those three words though. Heero felt a light kiss bestowed to his forehead.

"Heero, I worry for you just like you do for me. But I don't want these worries to rule our whole life."

Heero nodded hesitantly. "I'll try, Master."

"Do that," Duo said, then he lifted his slave's chin up and stared straight into those blue eyes. "Just remember that I won't leave you, Heero. In life and death, in sickness and health, I'll always be with you. Forever."

"Master..." Heero was too stunned to say another word. He recognized the words, of course. Hell, almost everyone recognized those words.

Duo smiled tenderly. "I love you, Heero."

Eyes wide and heart beating wildly, Heero could only stare as his Master leant down and kissed him tenderly.

"I love you." Those three words were whispered again near his ear as light kisses touched his face and neck.

"Mas.."

"Call my name." Duo interrupted in a whisper.

"Duo...."

Heero could feel Duo's smile against his forehead where the recent kisses had been bestowed. "I love you, Heero. I will never ever leave you."

Safe in his beloveds arms and with those soothing words whispered again and again as Duo kept kissing him, Heero felt his fear abate and his body relax.

"I love you too, Duo," Heero whispered back, eyes starting to close. "I will never leave you. In sickness and health, in life and death, forever we'll always be together." Duo didn't ask, didn't demand from him for the same vow but Heero said the vow nevertheless. He wanted to.

Duo's response was a very long kiss on his lips which Heero didn't remember ending since he had succumbed to his fatigue.

When Brat came in to deliver his lunch, the black haired boy found Master and slave sleeping, their hands entwined. Both had peaceful smiles which couldn't help but bring a smile to his own face. He put the lunch tray on the nightstand, next to the silver chain, and left the room as silent as he'd come.


	53. Chapter 53

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DON'T do it at home (ESPECIALLY THIS CHAPTER) what Duo did to Heero or Heero did to Duo in this fic. I write this based on half fiction and half the truth. So if you want to know the whole truth, go find a good BDSM site or gay site whichever you want to know in this fic.

After all the worrying and comforting they'd done for the past three days, Heero thought they would have it easy for the rest of the time his Master would be at the hospital.

He thought wrong.

The fourth day, the day after they'd declared their commitment, Dai managed to slip into the hospital and Duo's room. He had found out somehow that Duo was injured and wanted to fuss over him. Heero had been ordered to take a bath in the adjoining bathroom and when he came out, it was to find the black haired slave plastered all over his Master on the bed. Later, Wufei said that he could hear Heero's angry growl from Haakon and Grant's room where he was stationed as a guard. He then wondered loudly whether it had any connection with the ER unit suddenly having a new patient a few minutes after the growl. Duo's response was a grimace while Heero's was another growl.

The fifth day, there were no more intruders, much to Heero's relief. His Master was feeling restless though. Restless and horny. Heero was insistent, refusing to be used, causing his Master to sulk. Since he was feeling more secure that his Master wasn't going away anytime soon, Heero had started worrying about how many punishments he would have to bear once his Master was up and around.

The sixth day and Heero still managed to placate his Master and talk him into waiting to use him. He kept Duo busy with paperwork regarding their mission on this colony.

The seventh day, the paperwork was long finished and his horny Master wouldn't be denied anymore. Either his slave came to him and let himself be used or he would get up and chase the said slave until he caught him. Heero made a compromise. It was their bad luck that Serpent happened to choose that time to pay a visit. 

He had eyed the bulge under the white sheet covering Duo's lower body and, ignoring the glare from his patient, said, "If you are strong enough to have your slave blowing you beneath that sheet, I think you are strong enough to go home."

The eight day found them at the spaceport, waiting for their shuttle. 

Serpent and Kira had come to see them off. And for some reason, the Doms had decided to have a discussion among themselves and shooed their slaves away. So here he was, standing on the other side of the waiting room with Wufei, Brat and Storm.

Brat was glaring at Heero. More like sulking actually. But still, it puzzled Heero. The black haired boy was usually cheerful around him, always teasing him like a certain braided Dom used to do in the war.

"Why are you upset with me?" he asked. Heero thought the answer would be because he was about to leave the colony. 

Brat's answer to his question was totally different to Heero's prediction though.

"You lost the contest."

Heero raised his eyebrows. He had totally forgotten about the BDSM contest. Well not that he had a chance to win after Wind's debacle. "My Master was in no condition to compete, remember?"

"I shouldn't have bet on you."

"Bet? What bet?" asked Heero, perplexed.

Brat huffed and turned his head away.

Adding inwardly one more reason to why Brat totally earned his nickname, Heero turned his questioning look at the only female in the group.

"He bet that you would win the contest," Storm told him, looking slightly amused.

"It's not Kitten's fault he didn't win the contest," Wufei pointed out. 

Brat huffed again. 

Heero was puzzled for a while before an obvious answer came to him. He turned to Storm to confirm his theory. "I take it that he bet against his Master and lost?"

"Yes," Storm nodded. Her amusement became more obvious.

Heero was torn between amusement and sympathy. He could understand why Brat was sulking. Losing a bet with a Master, especially a sadistic Master in Heero's case, was humiliating if not unpleasant.

"So what's the consequence of you losing the bet?" Wufei asked Brat in curiosity. 

Brat made a face. "I may not skip the next political event and attend it politely."

"Good," Storm replied and smiled when Brat directed his glare at her. "It makes my job easier. You should lose bets more often."

The glare went up several notches. 

"I was wondering about the contest." Wufei looked thoughtful. While Wind and Bronze couldn't participate as the sponsors anymore, Serpent and Kira had decided to continue the contest to the end. "We missed the final stage. What was it, by the way?"

Switching off his glare, Brat grinned at Wufei. "It's called 1001 ways to use your slave."

Heero and Wufei grimaced at Brat's answer.

"I'm so glad I didn't have to participate in it," Wufei said vehemently.

"Me too," Heero muttered. He had his doubts that had they been able to participate, his Master wouldn't have gone through with it. Having him dance with other Doms had already made his Master jealous beyond belief. Heero didn't think Duo would allow others to see him naked and used.... Well, unless he wanted them to see that Heero totally belonged to him. His only for using and playing.

"So who was the winner?" Wufei asked Brat again, breaking Heero's start into arousal.

"LordX," Brat answered.

Heero was quite happy to hear of LordX's victory. Before he could make a comment on that, the spaceport's speaker announced their call to board for impending departure.

"We have to go," Heero said instead to Storm and Brat.

"Your Doms have our contact details, " Brat spoke, "Ask their permission to call us or send us email, okay?"

"Okay..." Wufei answered hesitantly. Heero could understand the hesitation because he still had to resolve his relationship with Dorothy now that they were not undercover anymore. However, watching Dorothy during the contest, Heero had little doubt where Wufei would probably end up. Heero, himself, had no doubt what his relationship with Duo was. He smiled as he remembered their vow in the hospital.

"Keep in touch, " Storm added and smiled slightly.

"We will, " Heero responded. 

Then they joined their respective Doms and after an exchange of goodbyes, boarded the shuttle.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"We are going home, Kitten." Duo smiled as they watched the colony become smaller from their shuttle's window.

Heero smiled back at his Master. "Yes, Master."

"I can't wait to have you in my bed, naked and writhing," Duo grinned. His hand slipped behind Heero and kneaded his ass.

Heero groaned and spent the flight thinking of ways to keep his Master satisfied with hand jobs and blow jobs only. 

While Duo was recovering nicely and was able to walk and do simple things, Serpent had forbidden him from doing sports and other demanding activities. He also stated that pouncing on his slave fell on the latter category and therefore had to be refrained from for another week.

Heero wondered how bad it was going to be to spend the next seven days with his horny, unsatisfied Master.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The answer was bad. Very bad.

Heero was forbidden from coming until he allowed his Master come inside him. A good slave had to suffer along with his Master in misery was what Duo had said when he gave Heero that order. Heero groaned, knowing this was just another form of his Master sulking from being denied his favorite activity. Personally, Heero thought his Master wasn't in misery at all. While Serpent forbade Duo from pouncing Heero, he said nothing about blow jobs or hand jobs. And his Master took advantage of it, having his slave blow him morning and night. 

Still Heero was forbidden to come. 

The order by itself wasn't too hard, but coupled with the fondling and playing his Master did to him, it was really hard to resist. 

"Master, please," Heero whined. This was only the third day since they'd arrived home but it already felt like a month to Heero. "No more."

"Not until you say the magic words, Kitten," his Master replied in a singsong voice.

Heero bit his lip to refrain from saying the words his Master expected to start flowing out of him. He was currently kneeling on his fours on the bed and was squirming in desperation. The said desperation came from his Master's latest toy inside him. The inflatable dildo, his Master called it. Its original size was similar to a pencil. But the technology inside it enabled it to enlarge to several times its original size.

"No words? I believe it's number 4 for you then," his Master announced from behind him. Duo was currently sitting, back against the headboard with his legs straight out on the bed, right under Heero's kneeling body.

Heero heard a soft click from behind him, indicating his Master pressing on the remote control. Number 4 meant the ballpoint sized dildo would inflate to 4 times its normal size. Heero groaned as he felt the dildo expanding inside him. His puckered entrance was stretched open to accommodate the size.

"Hmm, I'm still bigger than that." His Master sounded contemplative. "I guess I'll increase it into number 5."

Heero whimpered. "Please...."

"What was that?" Duo asked his slave with faked interest. "Did I just hear the magic words?"

Heero stubbornly closed his mouth and refused to make any sound. This was for his Master's sake he told himself for the hundredth time this hour. He must not surrender. 

"Number 5 it is," his Master announced, sounding a bit miffed. 

This is your own fault for training me to endure such teasing, Heero addressed his Master inwardly and felt somewhat smug. He couldn't keep his moan though when the dildo inside him enlarged once again. Kamisama, he felt so full. This was the highest number he'd had yesterday before his Master went to sleep, leaving him holding the dildo inside him all night long. He didn't know how many numbers the dildo could have. Heero prayed that this was the last number it had.

While Heero concentrated on keeping his desire in check, his Master was getting busy behind him. A wet tongue descended on his upraised bottom, licking it like it was a delicious ice cream. The tongue then withdrew and was replaced by a firm slap. 

Heero squeaked and tightened his body in reflex. It made his insides grip tightly on the intruder. The sensation of something alien inside him made Heero groan.

"Please Master, " Heero pleaded. 

"Please what?" His Master sounded excited. 

Heero swallowed. "You need to rest." 

A firm smack landed on his bottom again. "Stubborn Kitten."

Heero jerked up at the smack. But when the playful slaps kept raining down on his bottom as if it was a drum, Heero hung his head resignedly. 

There was a poke on the part of dildo outside him, causing the other part to twitch inside him. Heero gasped as it prodded something vulnerable. His Master was being very evil tonight. 

"I think you are ready for number 6." 

"There is a number 6?!!" Heero shouted in denial just as he felt his inside stretched further by the inflating dildo. The shout turned into a whimper. Heero was stretched to his full capacity.

"Of course there is, Kitten," Duo replied as if he was talking about the weather. "And no, I'm not going to tell you how many numbers it can go up to." Duo then seized the end of the dildo and rotated it slightly.

"Sadist," Heero whimpered. His whole body trembled with the effort of keeping steady on his fours despite the distraction the dildo was causing.

"That I am," his Master responded cheerfully. "What do you expect when my slave dares to leave me alone tomorrow?" 

"You know I need to go to work, Master," Heero said, panting and sweating from his effort to keep still while his Master kept rotating the dildo inside him. "I'll get back as soon as I can." 

"You shouldn't have gone in the first time," Duo said irritably.

Heero gave up and resigned himself to being tortured all night long. There was no reasoning with his Master. He didn't want to leave his Master either, but a job was a job. He had a commitment to keep. He wasn't injured during the mission so he should have returned to work immediately. Une had been generous in giving him three more days to rest and take care of his injured partner. Three days and no more. 

So tomorrow, Heero would need to go to the office while Duo still had to stay in bed for a few more days.

This, of course, didn't bode well with his Master. Duo had already raised heaven and hell for not being allowed to use his slave. Now he would not have his slave for the most part of the day. No, it didn't bode very well.

Heero's ass had born the displeasure of course.

"So, you are determined to go to the office tomorrow," Duo said as he kept playing with the dildo, rotating and thrusting it in and out his slave.

"You know I have to, Master," Heero said softly. "I wouldn't leave you if I had the choice."

"I don't like it." 

That was an understatement. Heero thankfully managed to refrain from saying the sentence loudly. His ass was suffering enough without his sarcasm. He stayed silent instead. 

Suddenly his Master stopped what he was doing, leaving only a small part of the dildo outside. 

Heero looked over his shoulder in surprise. His Master was smiling in amusement. "I want you to fetch the sterilizer spray, a bowl of water, a large towel, and the lube."

Lube? Heero's eyes widened in apprehension. "Master, you can't..." 

"I know." His Master looked at him sharply. "I'm not going to put my cock in you, Kitten."

Heero still hesitated.

"I gave you an order, Kitten," Duo barked. 

Heero straightened up. He had to do it slowly because the invader inside him could cause him a lot of trouble if he moved too fast. He climbed down off the bed and went to fetch the required items. His mind was full of questions regarding what his Master wanted to do with the items. Lube and a towel he could understand, but a sterilizer spray? A bowl of water? He came up blank with those. Heero was even more befuddled when he returned to the bedroom. 

Duo was now leaning against the headboard, right in the center. His legs were still straight out, but they were now wide open instead of closed. A pillow had been placed between his legs near the knees. 

"Master..." Heero said uncertainly. 

"Come here, Kitten." His Master smiled and patted the bed next to him. "Put the items here and get your ass on the pillow."

Feeling somewhat apprehensive, Heero did as ordered. He put the items next to Duo and lay down between his Master's legs. His ass was on the pillow and his legs were spread wide and over his Master's thighs. He had to bend them slightly since the headboard prevented him from straightening them out.

"Put this under your head and keep your hands under it as well." 

His Master handed him another pillow. Heero put it under his head then put his hands under to support his head. The raised position gave him the full view of his lower body and whatever his Master was going to do to it. 

"Kitten." His name was said in a gentle tone. Heero looked up at his Master's solemn face. "Trust me?"

"Always, Master," Heero replied immediately. 

His Master smiled. "Good, let's start then."

Start what? Heero wanted to ask, but he had said he trusted his Master and he meant it. He trusted his Master with his body, his heart, and his soul. He watched as his Master washed his right hand with the water in the bowl, dried it with the towel, and sprayed it with the sterilizer. Something began to click in his mind, telling him that his Master was going to do something big. Something that required his entire trust.

Ignoring his slave's comprehending stare, Duo withdrew the dildo from inside his slave. He didn't deflate it first, just pulled it out in its current, big size instead. He did it slowly, bit by bit and rotated it during its removal. 

Heero moaned as he felt every inch of the withdrawing dildo. When it popped free, Heero felt the emptiness settling in quickly. His Master put a large amount of lube on his right hand and lathered all fingers evenly. He then stuck two fingers inside Heero's entrance. They went in easily after the stretching with the dildo. It was a matter of seconds for the third finger to joined the first two. 

"I should have done number 7 before pulling it out," Duo murmured more to himself. 

"I wouldn't be able to walk then," Heero replied with a gasp. His Master's fingers were prodding inside him slowly.

\----WARNING : INTENSE BDSM SCENE! SKIP TO THE END OF THE CHAPTER IF YOU ARE FEELING COMFORTABLE ---- 

"Either way, you won't be able to walk tonight, Kitten." With the comment, Duo inserted the fourth finger inside his slave, leaving only his thumb outside.

Heero squirmed at the entry. This was the first time he'd had four fingers inside him and it felt somewhat weird. His Master twisted his hand, making the fingers rotate and buried them to the knuckle inside him. 

"Master!" Heero gasped at the sensation. His entrance muscle was stretched around the four fingers.

"Are you in pain?" 

Heero shook his head. Too overwhelmed with the sensation inside him.

"You will tell me if you are in pain. Understand, Kitten?"

Heero nodded. To his surprise, the fingers then pulled out of him completely.

Heero felt relieved as his entrance lost the strain, but at the same time he felt empty. He looked down and saw his Master coating more lube on his hand and wrist. He knew for certain then what was going to happen. With fascination and anticipation, he watched as his Master inserted four fingers back into him, making him full instantly. The fingers moved in and out for a while, stretching him further.

"Remember, you are forbidden to come."

Heero didn't think he would come but he nodded nevertheless. 

Duo smiled. "Good Kitten." He then inserted his thumb to join the other four.

Heero gasped as his puckered entrance was forced to expand to accommodate the new intruder. His Master twisted his hand slightly and managed to get the thumb further in. Heero gasped louder as his entrance was stretched beyond the usual. Another twist of his Master's hand, another expansion of his already strained entrance. Heero's hands were clutching his head in death grip. He was afraid to move them and have them stop his Master. 

Something cold and liquid splashed against his entrance. Heero jerked up and cried out as his muscles tightened on his Master's fingers. He looked down and realized that his Master was adding more lube to his fingers, wrist and upper arm. He was fascinated at the view of his Master's hand half swallowed by his body. His Master's other hand came up and stroked Heero's cock, giving him a distraction. Heero gradually adjusted to the intruding digits and relaxed slightly. 

A few seconds later, his Master's right hand gave another twist, sliding a few millimeters in. Heero threw his head to the back. He felt stretched beyond belief. His entrance felt as if it was about to tear at any second. Heero felt his Master's hand twist and push further inside. 

His entrance gave way.

Heero cried out as he felt it let the widest part of his Master's hand slide in, automatically forming a fist inside him. And like a rubber band, his puckered opening snapped around his Master's wrist. His Master's fist was locked inside him now.

Heero sobbed as his body tried to adjust to the big intruder. He was unaware of the tears tracking down his cheeks. It wasn't as if he was in pain. He felt stretched, full, and uncomfortable. But he wasn't in pain. His Master had stretched him well. The tears were more from the overwhelming sensation he felt. 

Heero didn't know how much time had passed until he was gradually aware of his surroundings again. The first thing he realized was that his Master had bent forward and bestowed light kisses over his face. 

"You have done well, Kitten, " His Master kept murmuring, along with the kisses. 

Heero took a deep breath and chased his Master's lips, wanting more reassurances. To his disappointment, his Master pulled back after a few minutes. Heero whimpered in loss. 

"Hush, Kitten." A hand stroked his cheek soothingly. "I'm so proud of you."

Heero leaned into the caress.

"Look at me, Kitten."

Heero looked up and met his Master's violet eyes. 

"You are mine."

"Yours," Heero said breathlessly. "Always yours, Master." 

"That's right. Always mine." Duo shifted his fist slightly, making his slave gasp at the sensation. "Look down."

Heero complied and saw how his body had swallowed his Master's hand whole. 

"I'm inside you, Kitten." Duo put his other hand on Heero's lower stomach. "Can you feel how your body stretched to accommodate my fist?"

His Master's hand caressed his stomach slowly. Heero could feel every ridge and bulge made by his body in order to hold his Master's fist inside him. He stared at it in almost disbelief. He had done it. He had taken his Master's whole hand inside him. Sure he had read about this kind of thing, but reading and actually having it done were two different things. Reading could never prepare him for the true impact of having his Master's hand inside him.

His Master pushed his hand further in then withdrew slightly. Heero sucked in his breath, feeling his insides pulled along with his Master's movement. The hand was pushed in again, further this time. It delved into territory which had never been explored before. Heero looked down and saw that half of his Master's lower arm disappeared into him. His stomach rippled from the inner movements. He remembered reading some stories where the subs ended up taking their Doms as deep as the elbow. The memory made him shudder and he tightened around his Master's hand. 

"You're lovely, Kitten," his Master whispered roughly. "I can feel your inner warmth clutching around my fist. I feel the way you shuddered and squirmed trying to ease your discomfort. But no matter what you did, you stayed impaled on my fist."

Duo withdrew his hand until it was wrist deep. Heero gasped as he felt his insides sucked by the movement. The sucking lasted only a few seconds and was then replaced by emptiness. Heero moaned at the loss. He was torn between pleading for the hand to go back deeper into him or to pull out completely. 

He wasn't given the time to choose though. His Master applied more lube to his arm then pushed the arm into him again. The lubrication made it slide more easily. Once it was slightly deeper than the first time, the arm pulled out. It stopped at the wrist then pushed in again. His Master repeated the punching like movement. It was similar to having his Master's cock sawing in and out of him, but the hand was thicker, not to mention it could reach further inside if his Master planned to push his arm into elbow depth. 

The alternate empty and full sensations inside him occupied Heero's mind. The movement also regularly brushed his prostate, keeping him in a state of arousal. When he was almost used to the quick changing sensations, his nipple ring was tugged down. Heero yelped at the stab of pain it caused and instinctively followed the tugging. It caused him to impale himself deeper on his Master's arm. The slight twinge of pain made Heero look down. He was surprised to see his Master's elbow so near his entrance. He hurriedly eased back. The movement caused his nipple to be tugged again by the ring which was still held by his Master. The pain it caused made Heero moved forward to ease the strain, thus impaling himself deeper on his Master's arm again.

It was a vicious cycle.

Heero's mind was clouded with pleasure, pain, fullness, and discomfort. He was trapped in a whirlpool of sensations, not knowing which sensation he was currently feeling. It went on for a while until Heero's mind registered something pleasant building inside him. His muddled mind remembered it as the same sensation he felt when he was granted release.

His Master said not to come but the pleasantness kept building up, making him moan and groan in pleasure despite the painful tugging on his nipple ring. His mind refused to function beyond the heady sensation. Heero didn't know how to stop his release. All his resolve was swept away by the exciting emotional whirlpool. He was so close to it. He could feel the release getting nearer to him. Heero threw his head and arched his body. A few seconds from now, he would ... 

"No!" 

The harsh word was followed by the release of his nipple ring. The hand quickly rematerialized on his lower body, tugging his taut balls. His Master's buried hand stayed still inside him.

"No.." Heero cried out as his pleasure halted just when he was so close to his release. "Master, please." His hands left his head and reached for his cock but his Master's hand was faster. It released Heero's taut balls and slapped his hands away.

"No touching it, Kitten." The rejection was quickly followed with another tug on his balls, bringing Heero down a few notches from his peak. "This is for my pleasure, not yours. You may not come." 

Heero whimpered in desperation and wriggled slightly. He got another tug on his balls for his trouble. 

"No." The word was said firmly and sounded so final.

Heero's hands hovered slightly before they came down reluctantly to rest on the bed. Heero whimpered, torn by so many things his body craved. 

"Put your hands on your lower stomach." 

Heero complied slowly.

"Good Kitten. Now concentrate on what I'm doing to you."

His Master tightened his hand around Heero's balls before releasing them. It went up and snatched Heero's nipple ring, the other ring this time. It tugged on the ring, causing Heero to follow and impale himself further on his Master's hand. 

The vicious cycle started again. 

This time, with his hands on his stomach, he also felt his body rippling and bulging from his Master's sliding hand. He could feel the outline of his Master's hand against his hand when his Master punched into him, and he could feel his empty body when his Master's hand withdrew. It kept him aware that this was for his Master's pleasure, not his. 

However, no matter how aware he was, Heero couldn't stop the pleasure from mounting up once again. He tried to hold on, to keep the pleasure at bay, but he could feel his defenses start to crumble from the overwhelming pleasure. Heero made a desperate sound. No, he couldn't come. He wasn't allowed to. 

Heero seized his cock and balls and tugged on them , trying to stop his ascending desire. But this time, it did little to stop the pleasure.

"Master..." Heero cried out in panic. He didn't want to disappoint his Master. Didn't want to disobey him. But no matter what he did, he couldn't stop the building pleasure.

"Remember you are mine, Kitten." His Master said instead of helping him this time.

"Always, Master. Always." Heero sobbed the words out. He was going to disobey his Master. The pleasure was too.... 

"You may come now." 

Those four words swept away all his resistance. Pleasure exploded inside him, blinding him. He felt like soaring into the highest sky and shuddered at the exhilarating sensation. The overflowing pleasure seeped into his deepest parts and spread to every corner of his body. 

Heero felt shattered and contented at the same time.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Fingers caressing his face, tugging him back into the present. Heero sighed and leant his head against the fingers.

"Welcome back, Kitten." 

Heero opened the eyes he never remembered closing and saw his Master smiling tenderly at him. "Master... " He ran his hands lazily over his stomach and felt the bulge that indicated his Master's fist was still inside him. Heero sighed and plopped his hands lifelessly on to the bed. He was too sated to move and chose to just laze on the bed. It felt good to have his Master's fist inside his relaxed body. 

"How are you feeling?" asked his Master.

Heero made a contented sound that was so close to a purr.

Duo chuckled and bent forward to kiss him. Heero responded to the kiss lazily and whimpered in protest when his Master pulled back. 

"I want to go on kissing you, Kitten but I don't think my body can handle this position for that long yet."

The mention of Duo's condition snapped Heero from his relaxed state. He was about to check on his Master when Duo interrupted him.

"I'm fine, Kitten."

Heero ignored his Master and tried to sit up. His attempt stopped short when Duo thrust his fist further in. Heero gasped at the sensation and knew he couldn't sit up without damaging his insides.

"Stay still, I still have some things to tell you."

Having no choice with the fist anchoring him to the bed, Heero listened to his Master.

"Do you know why I do this, Kitten?" Duo emphasized the question by rocking his hand inside his slave.

The movement made Heero swallow before answering the question. "Because you want to, Master?"

"That's one of the answers. The other one is because I want to erase what Wind had done to you."

Heero blinked. He had totally forgotten about Wind. Those dirty fingers of his were nothing compared to having his Master's fist inside him. Heero told his Master so.

Duo smiled and withdrew his arm slowly from his slave, earning a gasp from Heero. "Yes, you'll only remember my fist from now on." He pulled his arm away another inch. "Remember how you felt to have my fist dominate your insides." Another pull and Heero's entrance snapped around Duo's wrist. "How your entrance made way for my fist." Duo withdrew his hand and Heero could feel his entrance expanding to allow the widest part of his Master's knuckles to pass it. "And how you were stretched beyond normal to accommodate my fist." 

The hand's widest part passed his opening and his body naturally pushed the rest of his Master's hand out. Heero gasped as his body tried to fill the space inside him left by his Master's arm. He felt he was missing something already. His opening was gaping wide, as if waiting for something to fill it. He felt hollow.

Heero whimpered, wanting his Master back inside him.

"Look at me."

Heero directed his eyes and saw his Master raising his glistening hand, the one that had just been in him a few seconds ago.

"Remember, Kitten," his Master said, "It's my hand that gave you the ultimate pleasure." 

Heero moaned and closed his eyes. Full, shattered, uncomfortable, strained, owned. He committed all the sensations caused by the fisting to his memory. Wind had already been a forgotten memory for him. He opened his eyes and looked straight at his Master's violet eyes.

"I'll never forget, Master," he whispered softly.

Duo smiled in response. "I love you, Kitten."

"Love you too, Master." Heero smiled back.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Later, when the toys had been removed and his ass was cleaned, Heero tidied up the bed while his eyes kept returning toward the bathroom where his Master was washing his arm. Heero felt very reluctant to leave his Master, feeling so lost when Duo wasn't near him. He knew though that it was an after effect of the fisting. He had read that subs usually felt clingy and didn't want to be separated from their Doms after a fisting.

"Time for bed, Kitten," his Master announced as he entered the bedroom.

Heero hurriedly finished tidying up the bed then helped his Master into the bed. He quickly followed his Master and settled next to him. 

Duo reached out and pulled his slave into a cuddle. Heero snuggled into the embrace. He wanted to go to sleep, but something he had noticed when he tidied up the bed worried him.

"Master?" 

"Hmmm?" 

"My.." Heero paused. His face felt slightly warm. Surely he wasn't blushing over saying the word...

"My what?" prompted his Master.

"My anus is still open." 

"That's normal after having had my big fist inside you."

"I feel so loose inside. What if I can't hold you inside me anymore?" 

His Master pulled back slightly and looked him in the eyes. "Is that what was worrying you?"

Heero nodded. 

"Your anus will close up eventually, Kitten. As for you being loose..." Duo chuckled then. His tone warned Heero that he wouldn't like what was coming. "Don't worry, a daily spanking will make you tight in no time."

"What?!"

"You heard me." Duo tightened his embrace when his slave wriggled. "Now I feel more reassured about letting you go to work alone. The soreness from the fisting will make it hard for you to walk. Added with the daily spanking, the best you can do is sit behind a desk. No action for you until I come back to work as well, Kitten."

"You .... " Heero was so incensed that he became speechless.

"Go to sleep, Kitten." Duo bestowed an innocent kiss on his slave's forehead.

"You're a sadist!" 

"I am. You knew it from the start."

Heero opened his mouth, ready to spit more fire. 

"You love me anyway."

Heero shut his mouth. 

There was a yawn from above him then gentle words, "Sleep, love."

Grumbling, Heero settled to sleep. 

His Master was a sadist, but Heero did love him. His ass just had to accept this and the fact that it wouldn't be safe for a long time to come.


	54. Chapter 54

Heero opened his eyes and blinked owlishly. He was snuggled in Duo's embrace. The soft snore near his ear told him his Master was still sleeping. Heero felt soreness emanating from his behind. It was actually a usual occurrence, but today it was slightly different. The soreness generated from deep inside him instead of on his ass' surface, and was much more intense. Heero squirmed and groaned when the soreness spiked up.

"Hmmm.. " 

Heero froze and looked at his Master. A pair of violet eyes regarded him sleepily. 

"Morning, Master." Heero whispered.

"'ning.." Duo mumbled and kissed his slave's softly. "Go back to sleep."

Heero wanted to do just that, but a quick glance at the digital clock told him otherwise. "I'm sorry. I have to go to work, Master." 

Duo grunted and tightened his embrace on his slave. "No."

Now how do you deal with a grumpy, possessive, not to mention childish, Master? Heero looked upward in exasperation. He squirmed to get away and got a slap on the rump and throbbing soreness inside him for his efforts. 

Well, time for another plan then. Heero moved his hand and caught the half hard cock of his Master. The slight change in his Master's breathing told him his Master was quite interested. Heero brought down his other hand and used both his hands to fondle his Master's cock to full hardness.

This time his Master made no protest when Heero wiggled away. He growled and ordered Heero to finish what he had started. Heero moved down slowly, not wanting to aggravate his sore bottom and stopped when his mouth was on the same level as his Master's arousal. He licked the tip slightly and earned a groan of pleasure from his Master. Heero then put his hand on each of his Master's hips, holding them steady so his Master wouldn't move a lot during the blowjob Heero was about to give him.

His Master growled his displeasure at being prevented from thrusting up into Heero's mouth, but Heero was adamant on this one. He would not allow his Master to aggravate the injury which had almost healed. Heero quickly swallowed his Master's cock to prevent further protest from his Master and applied every skill he had gained during his enslavement to distract his Master with overflowing pleasure. It didn't take long for his Master to reach his fulfillment and filled Heero's mouth with his seed. Heero swallowed then licked his Master's cock clean.

"Very nice, Kitten."

Heero looked up and felt happy when he saw the sated expression on his Master's face. He fondly watched him for a moment and was about to move away when his Master's arms hauled him up and against the firm chest. 

"Stay," his Master ordered and kissed him possessively.

"Master, please... You know I have to go, " Heero tried to reason when his Master released his mouth.

Grumbling louder, Duo slapped his slave's rump in reprimand. "Be quiet and let me sleep."

Sleep sounded very good for his sore behind but Lady Une would not be pleased with his absence after giving him lenience for three days. "The faster I go, the faster I will return, Master. You know you don't want to irritate Lady Une and make her send me out to another colony."

There was more grumbling but the arms around him loosened. Heero quickly moved away and stood up beside the bed. However, it wasn't a good idea to move so fast. Heero whimpered as his inner behind throbbed in pain and reminded him it had been through an ordeal last night. Heero still felt a little open on the inside, but he was thankful that his anus had closed into its puckered state.

A hand caressed his cheek and Heero looked at his Master's concerned eyes. "Okay, Kitten?" 

His ass was very, very sore, but Heero still remembered the feelings he had experienced from last night's fisting. The fullness of having a part of his Master inside him, claiming him, was back. His body and soul belonged to his Master, his to do with as his Master wished. Heero smiled, conveying his love to his owner. "Always, Master. Always."

Duo smiled back and withdrew his hands. "Go now before I change my mind and have you resign from work just to keep me entertained here."

The way his Master eyed the empty cage in the corner of the room was enough of a hint for Heero. Not needing to be told twice, Heero hurriedly went to do his morning chores. Well, as fast as he could with his ass throbbing in protest with every step he took anyway.

After he'd served breakfast and was hand fed by his Master, Heero took his shower. He felt a little lonely since he had come to enjoy showering with his Master. Lathering himself with soap, Heero closed his eyes and remembered how his Master liked to bend him forward and take him beneath the pouring water. Alone in the shower, Heero could admit that he missed having his Master's cock inside him and the feeling of the warm liquid that signaled his Master's highest pleasure inside him. The fisting had helped to calm him down and sooth his longing a lot. A bit too much actually, Heero thought as he felt the twinge of soreness inside him. He didn't know how he would handle sitting down all day in the office with his ass in this state.

Finished with his shower, Heero dried himself and walked into the bedroom naked. He stopped short at the door when he saw his Master sitting on the edge of the bed, a paddle in one hand.

Duo noticed his slave's look of horror and swung the paddle smugly. "As I promised, a couple of spankings to tighten that cute ass of yours, Kitten."

"I'm already sore from fisting, Master." Heero tried to inch away to the door leading to the living room.

Duo beckoned imperiously. "A little more soreness will not make any different then, will it? Kneel in front of me and present that cute butt to me now."

Why oh why had he been worried about being loose yesterday? Heero wailed inwardly as he knelt down with his back facing his Master. He bent forward and lifted his ass as high as possible. His position brought his ass up to the perfect level for his Master to deliver the spanking. 

"Start counting, Kitten," Duo announced cheerfully while said Kitten muttered something about a sadistic owner.

Ten minutes and a lot of whimpers later, Heero was putting on his pants to cover his red bottom. His Master was watching him smugly from the bed. When Heero finished dressing, his Master stood up. Still naked, but every inch the formidable Master, Duo drew Heero into his arms and kissed him possessively. 

"Return home before 6 PM. No stopping at other places," Duo said firmly when he ended the kiss.

"I will, Master," Heero replied, a little breathless from the kiss.

He got kissed again, a deep and domineering kiss that left him dazed for a few seconds. Heero had to blink to clear his mind and stood still as his Master stepped back. "You may go now, Kitten."

Anxiety suddenly flooded into him at the thought of leaving his Master. He would leave his Master alone in the house. What if something happened to Duo during his absence? Who would help his Master if he needed something? 

"I can resign," Heero blurted out.

His Master's violet eyes stared sharply into his blue ones. "What are you saying?"

"I don't need to work," Heero said quickly. "I could stay at home and wait on you, Master. I will prohmph." A hand on his mouth stopped his nervous babble. The hand then slipped to the side and caressed his cheek gently.

"I'll be fine, Kitten," Duo said soothingly. "Go to work."

"But..." 

The hand was withdrawn and Duo stood with his arms crossed over his chest. "If you don't leave now, I'll bend you over every available surface and fuck your sore behind all day long."

Heero fled.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Wufei looked up when he heard the unsteady gait and saw Heero enter the office. The Japanese man was walking a little odd and he sat very, very slowly onto the chair. It was like the first day all over again, but this time Wufei knew very well what had caused such careful movement. Wufei frowned though when he noticed Heero was squirming every now and then. He had heard about the sex restriction placed by Serpent on Duo. Surely Duo hadn't disregarded the restriction and surely Heero wouldn't let him? Curious, Wufei opened up the messenger window on his computer and clicked on Heero's user name for a private communication.

PreventerG05 : I thought G02 wasn't allowed to use you?  
PreventerG01 : He didn't!

Wufei looked up and saw Heero's cheek reddening. This could be fun, he thought and went back to the messenger window.

PreventerG05 : You are squirming every now and then.  
PreventerG01 : As if you don't.

Wufei reddened. He had forgotten his own sore bottom, thanks to his Mistress who'd wanted to test her new hairbrush this morning. He looked up and saw Heero looking at him smugly. Wufei narrowed his eyes and typed his reply.

PreventerG05 : You're also walking funny, as if you have something in your ass.  
PreventerG01 : Omae o korosu!  
PreventerG05 : G02 used you, didn't he?

This time he got two deadly glares when he looked up from his computer screen. Wufei smirked. Heero's eyes narrowed, then he bent down over his keyboard, typing furiously.

When nothing came out on his messenger window, Wufei started feeling worried. A new window suddenly popped up on the screen and Wufei paled when he realized who it was from.

PreventerX04 : G05, G01 told me that you wanted to know how I could fit my two hands into my latest possession. I'll show you tonight.

With a look of horror, Wufei looked up and saw Heero had one hand mockingly caress his other hand which he had formed into a fist. The gesture was as clear as day for him. It wasn't possible! There was no way a hand could fit in there! 

PreventerG05 : It's not possible!  
PreventerG01 : You'll prove it possible or not tonight.

Wufei decided he'd better ask Une to give him a long mission, preferably on another colony where his Mistress wouldn't be able to reach him. And he also made a note to never provoke a kitten. He should have known it could turn into a tiger.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Heero watched Wufei hurriedly leave the room. He felt smug at his deed for a few seconds, but then grimaced again when his bottom protested its sorry state. A pillow; how he longed for a pillow at the moment. Fisting and spanking so didn't bode well for him. However, despite the soreness, Heero felt secure. Every throbbing pain and every soreness told him that his Master was with him and cared for him. 

He just wished he had a pillow to make sitting more bearable.

Between the soreness and teaching Wufei a lesson, Heero was able to keep his focus on his job until the lunch break. Then he started to worry about his Master again. He realized that he hadn't prepared lunch for his Master. What would his Master eat then? His Master had probably ordered some unhealthy food like pizza! He really should have left something for his Master to heat up. Anxiety returned in full force, Heero went back into the empty office. He reached for the videophone, put on the earphones and called home. Duo's face showed up on the screen a few seconds later. His Master smiled at him. "Kitten."

The word, said fondly, went straight from earphone into his ear. One word, but it gave Heero so much warmth. Heero smiled back slightly and said to the tiny microphone connected to his earphone. "Master."

"Lunch time, huh? I want you to eat the whole portion of lunch set, understand? I want my slave stay fit after all."

The caring tone made Heero feel guiltier. "Yes Master. I'm sorry I didn't prepare anything for your lunch. Do you want me to come home? I can have the lunch prepared in one hour."

"Stop worrying about me. I have ordered my lunch." Duo looked at him sternly. "I'm not an invalid, Kitten."

Heero swallowed and nodded. "I know, Master." 

"On the other hand," Duo's face turned thoughtful. "You may come home and let me use your delectable ass."

"You know you aren't allowed to yet, Master," Heero said exasperatedly.

"Heerooooo!!"

The shrill voice froze Heero. It felt like ages since he'd last heard that voice. He couldn't believe the voice owner would show up here and at the very time he was making a call to his Master. Shocked, Heero was too late to prevent the Queen of the World from sashaying up next to him. 

"I'm so glad to find you here! And alone!!" Relena clapped her hands happily and bent forward to bring their eyes to the same level, throwing him a megawatt smile.

A glance at the screen told Heero that his Master's face was dark and thunderish.

"Get rid of her. Now." The command was delivered straight to his ear-set in a calm but deadly tone.

Heero swallowed. "Relena, what are you doing here?" 

Relena pouted. "To see you, of course. It's so hard to see you. Dorothy said that you were on an important undercover mission, that I shouldn't disturb you because it could put you in danger." Then she brightened and leaned closer to Heero's face. "But I heard from Lady Une that you have finished your undercover mission and would come to the office today. So here I am."

"I'm so happy that we can be together again." Relena put her hand on Heero's hand which was on the desk. 

Heero snatched his hand away as if burnt. No one was to touch him without his Master's permission, especially Relena. With a feeling of dread, he glanced at the screen again. His Master's face was contorted in fury. This was really not good.

"Relena, I'm with Duo," Heero said seriously.

"Oh, you're talking about the undercover mission. I understand that you need to act as a couple for the mission. I'm okay with it, Heero. I forgive you for making me cry, " said Relena. 

Relena then followed his glance to the screen. "Oh it's Duo. How are you, Duo? Lady Une said that you were still recuperating from the injury you got during the mission."

The smug look on her face ruined the concern she tried to show in her voice. Heero might be dense, but he got a feeling that Relena wasn't really okay with 'IT' as she'd said just before. Not to mention that she had drawn her own conclusions that the scene at Duo's apartment was all a charade. Now that the mission was over, she thought that she would get her knight-on-a-white-horse back. She got the added bonus that Duo wasn't here to disturb her.

The furious look on Duo's face disappeared and turned into neutral expression when Relena addressed him. But Heero knew that the fury was just covered, not really disappearing. Duo made a gesture to get rid of the ear-set. Heero hurriedly switched the sound channel to the loud speaker.

"I'm fine, Miss Relena." Duo's voice sounded calm coming from the speaker.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything, " Relena said, trying to sound apologetic. She failed.

"We were just talking about my kitten actually."

"You have a kitten?" Relena looked quite interested.

"Yeah, he was being naughty though," Duo replied, "I'm considering putting him in a cage forever."

Heero whimpered inwardly. He was SO dead.

"That's barbaric!" Relena sounded horrified and turned to Heero. "Heero, you tell him."

"Relena." Heero stood up and looked at the princess seriously. The future of being caged for the rest of his life was enough motivation to get the matter straight in Relena's thick skull once and for all. "You have no business here."

Relena frowned. "Of course I do. We are finally together again."

"There is no 'WE', Relena," Heero said firmly and with finality. "I appreciate you as a friend, but I don't love you, Relena." He turned to the screen. "I love Duo."

His Master smiled back in answer.

"Oh, you can stop the charade now, Heero. The mission is over," Relena giggled.

"This is not a charade," Heero said steadfastly. 

"No! You love me," Relena said persistently. "You save my life many times. You are even willing to die for me."

"I was willing to die for the world. Now I'm willing to die for one person only. And that is Duo."

"How could you say that?" Relena looked distressed then lunged toward him. "You love me!"

Heero recognized the gesture. He wasn't ready then and got himself a firm spanking from his Master. But now, he was ready and raised his hand up in front of him. It effectively prevented Relena's advance on him.

"I love Duo." Heero said the sentence again.

"Heero.." Relena said pleadingly. Her eyes were shining with tears. 

Heero groaned inwardly. Anger he could handle. Hate he could handle too. But tears was out of the question.

"I love you, Heero." Relena tried again.

"You love your idea of me, Relena," Heero said tiredly.

The tears were flowing down Relena's cheeks. "I love you!" Relena sobbed.

Heero hated tears. He would give anything to be anywhere but here. He would even gladly lock himself in the cage at the moment.

"Miss Relena." 

The cool voice of Dorothy was Heero's savior. 

"Dorothy." Relena threw her sobbing self into Dorothy's arms. "Heero is so cruel."

"Let's talk about this in my office." The blond woman steered Relena away from him. Heero threw her a grateful look and mouthed 'I owe you one'. Dorothy nodded and took Relena away with her.

It was then Heero realized that his empty office wasn't empty anymore. He should have known that Relena's arrival would attract attention. Many people from different divisions were in there and had made a wide circle around his cubicle, obviously watching his confrontation with Relena. Most of them were evading his look and started turning away. Heero sat down, red in the face. The words 'He refused the most sought after woman', 'he made Miss Relena cry!', 'why the hell are two good looking men always gay?' and 'he was quite romantic', were burning his ears.

Kamisama, it was a good thing that he hadn't show his collar to Relena to accentuate how taken he was. He would never have heard the end of it.

A chime from his computer filtered through the noise. Heero looked up and saw his Master gesturing at him. Not wanting to attract attention again, Heero put on his ear-set. 

"It seems I called Dorothy just in time," Duo said. 

Heero nodded. "She has taken Relena to her office." 

"Why is your face as red as tomato, Kitten?" 

Heero groaned and told his Master what had happened. 

His Master chuckled at his embarrassment. "We will be the gossip of the month, I guess."

Heero just buried his face in his hands. 

"Kitten."

The rough tone of the voice made Heero look up. His Master was looking at him seriously.

"Come home soon, " said Duo.

The tone left Heero no doubt that his Master would put marks on him once he got home. Heero could understand Duo's need. He only prayed that he had enough willpower and endurance to refuse his Master's more energetic claiming.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Once the office time was up, Heero went straight home. He parked the car in the underground basement and got into the elevator. He was feeling slightly nervous at what awaited him at home and hoped his Master still had enough restraint to obey Serpent's orders.

The living room was empty so Heero put down his bag, shed his jacket and took off his shoes. He approached the bedroom in bare feet slowly, knowing his Master was certainly in there. 

Once he opened the door to the bedroom, he was face to face with his Master. Surprised, Heero was grabbed, pulled inside, and pushed against the now closed door by his Master before he managed to blink. The look on his Master's face was what could only be described as feral.

"Master.." Heero's next words were cut by the ferocious kiss that descended upon his mouth. The kiss was intrusive and quickly dominated his mouth. Heero's tongue couldn't follow his Master's which was licking all around.

When his Master released his lips, Heero found his shirt had been opened and his Master's hands were cradling the back of his head firmly.

"Mine, " Duo said roughly and kissed his slave hard.

"Always yours, Master," Heero said a little breathlessly when the kiss was finished.

His Master's fingers trailed down to his chest and tugged at his nipple rings, playing with them. Meanwhile, Duo kept on murmuring 'mine' while Heero arched his chest and replied 'yours'. The Japanese slave was drowning in his Master's possessiveness. 

His pants were opened and shoved down, together with his boxers, pooling at his ankles. 

"Get rid of them and the shirt," commanded his Master.

Heero awkwardly stepped out of them. Once he'd removed his shirt and kicked the clothes aside, his waist was seized and he was turned around, facing the door. Fingers found his anus with swift accuracy and one pushed in, causing slight pain since Heero was still sore from last nights fisting.

The pain drove the pleasure away from Heero's mind. He tensed as he realized what his current position meant. He quickly twisted away, dislodging the finger and turned around, pasting his back against the door. "Master, you can't."

"Yes, I can!" Duo snapped, sounding frustrated.

"You still have to abstain for three more days."

His Master growled. "I want to breed you, fill you with my seed. That bitch has been too close to you, I can smell her perfume on what is mine! Now turn around and present your ass to me, Kitten."

 

How he wanted his Master inside him, but he couldn't give in. Heero swallowed and braced himself. "I can't do that, Master."

"You dare disobey me?!" Duo shouted angrily.

Heero flinched. He didn't want to defy his Master, but his Master's health was important too. His indecision distracted him so that his Master was able to grab his arm. He gasped in surprise as his Master swung him onto the bed.

"You're mine! I will breed you whenever I want and I want it now, Kitten! On your hands and knees!" 

"Master, please!" Heero sat up on the bed and tried to find a way to avoid his Master.

"Now, Kitten!" Duo advanced on his slave.

Possessiveness was his Master's incurable trait. It wasn't usually a problem for Heero, but combined with the sexual frustration and jealousy, it had provoked his Master into an irrational being.

Heero knew he could subdue his Master with his strength, but he couldn't do it. Not only he would undermine his Master and increase his frustration, but he also could hurt his Master in their struggle. Heero quickly looked around, looking for something, anything that could help the situation. 

His eyes caught the object in the corner of the room and inspiration hit him. He usually wouldn't get into it willingly, but desperate times called for desperate measures. Heero evaded his Master, jumped into the corner of the room and crawled quickly into his cage. He turned around and pulled the cage door close. The sound of clashing steel reverberated in the room. Heero was so glad that his second idea had worked that it took him a few seconds to realize that his Master wasn't anywhere near the cage.

Looking up, Heero saw his Master standing near the bed, looking astonished. However, the surprised look was slowly replaced by comprehensive one. 

"What are you doing, Kitten?" Duo murmured, sounding aghast.

"I'm sorry, Master." Heero bowed his head, hands still clutching the door's bars to keep it closed. "I didn't mean to disobey you."

"Disobey me...No!"

Heero heard his Master approaching the cage in a hurry and kneel down in front of it. He couldn't help but be afraid of his arms being grabbed so he released the bars he was holding. 

There was silence for a few seconds before his Master spoke. "I'm sorry, Heero."

Heero looked up at his Master.

Anger had disappeared from his Master's face, replaced with remorse. His Master slowly raised his right hand and slipped it between the bars. It cradled Heero's cheek gently.

Heero automatically leaned his head into the tender touch. He felt so relieved that his Master wasn't irrational anymore and closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth of his Master's hand.

"I almost raped my precious..." Duo whispered, shaken and remorseful. "I almost raped you..."

Heero opened his eyes and put his hand over his Master's. "It would never be rape, Master. Never."

Duo shook his head. "You said no, still I insisted."

"I said no only because you are still recovering, Master," Heero replied, "Not because I didn't want to."

His Master only smiled sadly. "Will you come out of the cage?"

Heero nodded. The hand on his cheek withdrew and opened the cage. Heero crawled out of it and was then embraced by his Master tightly. Heero embraced back, enjoying having his Master near him after hours being alone.

"Forgive me, Kitten," his Master murmured near his ear.

"There's nothing to forgive, Master," Heero murmured back.

Duo pulled his head back slightly and kissed his slave gently. It was the very opposite of the kiss Heero had received before, but the Japanese slave savored them both. The first kiss was possessive and hot. The current one was gentle and loving, asking for his forgiveness. Heero opened his mouth and cajoled his Master in with his tongue, giving his Master free rein of his mouth. It was a long and comforting kiss.

When it ended, his Master pulled back and stood up, pulling Heero with him. His Master led him to the bed and gestured at the bed. "Lie down on your back, Kitten."

Trusting his Master would not take advantage of his position, Heero lay down. He watched as his Master removed his clothes piece by piece before getting into the bed. Heero felt his Master's comforting weight on him, as his naked body met his Master's one. He spread his legs slightly so his Master was comfortable between them then he was kissed, a long and slow kiss. Heero was out of breath when Duo released his lips. 

While Heero took some air, his Master kissed his way down toward his collar bone, his nipple rings and moved further down.

Heero gasped sharply as his Master's tongue found his semi-erect cock. "Master, I can suck you..."

"No talking, Kitten." Duo nipped his slave's cock playfully. "Lie still, hands over your head. I want to feast on my Kitten."

If it was what his Master wanted, who was Heero to say no? Heero put his hands over his head and spread his legs wider, giving himself fully for his Master to enjoy. His Master responded by taking his cock into his mouth. Heero couldn't help his groan as he felt the wet, warm sensation enveloping his starving cock. It had been quite a while since he'd gotten any release after all, not to mention his Master had had fun torturing him during their recuperation period. It took no time for his cock to come to full hardness.

Duo's tongue laved along his slave's cock lazily, interceded occasionally by some nibbling and sucking. His hands weren't idle either. One hand was holding the base of his slave's cock while the other one was stroking his balls. He spent a few minutes playing with them and rotating his slave's cock ring, then he suddenly tugged on Heero's balls. It earned him a loud gasp from his slave.

"Master.." Heero pleaded, feeling his pleasure spike to the point of no return. "I almost..."

He felt his Master let go of his balls. He relaxed slightly and was surprised when his Master's finger slipped into the entrance behind his balls. 

"Master," Heero groaned, "I can't hold it anymore..."

Duo released Heero's cock, much to his slave's disappointment. "You may come, Kitten, but only in my mouth."

Heero, who had been very happy to be allowed to come, was making frustrated sounds because his Master's mouth was currently not occupied by his cock. It was soon remedied though as his Master resumed his licking and nibbling. Heero's pleasure quickly built up again and soon Heero was ready to explode.

Just when he was a second from coming, his Master's finger slipped behind his balls and into him, prodding his prostate accurately. It was more than enough push Heero over the edge. He arched his back and felt all parts of his body explode in rapture. He thought he was shouting loudly, but he wasn't sure. His eyes were open but he didn't register what he was seeing, so consumed was he with his orgasm. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Heero didn't know when the whiteness around him slowly dissipated and he registered the bedroom's wall before his eyes. He found himself on the bed, still on his back. His Master was next to him, lying on his side and propping his head with one arm. His Master was smiling down at him so Heero smiled back. 

"Welcome back, Kitten."

Heero made a pleased sound and was delighted when his Master kissed him. It was a slow, lazy kiss. Heero could still taste himself in his Master's mouth and happily stuck his tongue further for more.

Duo slowly withdrew the kiss until Heero would have to raise more than his head to keep the kiss going. As his body hadn't recovered from the melting pleasure yet, Heero let his head fall back onto the bed with a mournful sigh.

"Lazy Kitten," Duo chuckled and caressed his slave's cheek.

Heero purred in pleasure. 

"I love you, Heero, " came the soft words.

Heero looked up at his Master, hoping his face would convey what he was feeling. "I love you too, Duo."

Duo smiled and continued caressing him for a few minutes. Heero basked in the attention he received. The silence was comforting.

"I want to mark you, Kitten."

Heero tilted his head slightly. "It's your prerogative, Master."

The hand on his cheek stopped caressing and cradled it gently instead. "I want to mark you permanently, Kitten." 

Heero exhaled sharply. "Permanently?"

"Permanently," Duo affirmed, "I want to see my mark on you, one which will not fade and will mark you mine forever." 

Heero had read about permanent marking during his early exploration before meeting his Master. He knew permanent marking was a serious commitment. Most S/M couples who did it were committed to spending their lives together. The mark was like a wedding ring, but was more everlasting than a simple gold ring which could be removed at anytime.

Heero licked his suddenly dry lips. "How do you want to mark me, Master?"

"I will put a tattoo of my signature on you." 

"Not branding?"

"No. I prefer a tattoo." Duo released his slave's cheek and put his hand on Heero's chest, right above the heart. "I want to put it here, Kitten. Right where your heart be." Duo tapped the firm chest gently.

His heart throbbed excitedly as if enjoying the feel of his Master's hand over it. Heero slowly raised his hand and covered his Master's hand on his chest. "Make me yours forever, Master."


	55. Chapter 55

Ordinary people welcomed the weekend happily. That wasn't the case with Heero. The Japanese slave faced the coming weekend with dread. Having a horny, possessive Master with sex prohibition was not really his idea of a good weekend. 

It was still Friday night but Heero was already chained down on his hands and knees in front of his delighted Master. 

"I'm going to play with you all night, Kitten!" Duo announced as he fondled his slave's reddish butt. It had been just spanked that morning. 

Heero whimpered.

"I have created a new apparatus for you. This will leave you totally at my mercy." 

Heero snorted. As if other tools didn't leave him at his Master's mercy. He glanced at the cage pointedly.

His Master laughed merrily. "Point taken. Now, as I was saying..."

This time, he was interrupted by the phone ringing. Growling, Duo picked up the handset. "Maxwell here."

Heero could here someone speaking rapidly and also loudly, judging from the way his Master quickly put distance between his ear and the phone.

"Geez, slow down, Q!" Duo said "And calm down." 

More rapid speech came from the phone but it was an unrecognizable voice to Heero. He could only hear Duo's side of the conversation. 

"I'm fine. Yes, totally fine. What? How do you know? No, you don't nee......" 

Heero could hear the disconnected sound coming from the phone. "Master?"

"That was Quatre, " said Duo, a bit exasperated. "Put on your clothes."

"Huh?" Heero could only gape at his Master. This was the first time he'd been asked to put on his clothes instead of taking them off. "Put ON, Master?" Heero asked, wanting to make sure that he'd heard the order correctly. 

"Yeah, ON," his Master said reluctantly. "Quatre is coming here. Apparently his dinner guest told him that I was badly injured during our last mission."

Heero frowned, "Who is his guest?"

"No idea, he cut me off after that." Duo glanced at his slave. "What are you waiting for? Go put your clothes on."

Heero looked down his chained wrists meaningfully. 

"Oh, right." His Master sounded disappointed as he removed the chains on Heero's wrists and legs.

Heero restrained himself from consoling his Master and went to the cupboard for his clothes.

"What should I put on, Master?" 

"Something similar to me." 

His Master was wearing a black T-shirt and blue jean, wide shorts so Heero pulled out his white T-shirt and black shorts. He pulled out his boxers as well and put them on before putting on the rest of his clothes. Finished dressing, he turned around and saw his Master was looking at him mournfully.

Heero rolled his eyes and decided to just ignore his sometimes childish Master.

The apartment's bell rang five minutes later. 

"That was fast, " Duo commented as he unlocked the main door for Quatre. 

Two minutes later a blonde man stormed furiously into the apartment. "Duo! How reckless of you! How dare you not tell me that..." 

"Whoaa, calm down, Q!"

Heero let his Master try to calm their blonde friend while he watched a stranger in black suit step into the apartment. 

The man had black hair which was gelled and combed upward. He looked pale beyond the glasses he wore. His face looked familiar to Heero but he couldn't remember where he may have met the man. He watched as the man approached him, a little unsteadily. Quatre must have driven the car in zero mode, Heero surmised. He was proven correct when the man spoke.

"Remind me to never ride with blondie there again," the man said shakily. 

His voice also sounded familiar. Heero frowned, trying hard to remember the man before him. The man straightened up and it was his green eyes that told Heero his identity.

"Brat?!" Heero asked in disbelief. The slick, well groomed man before him was entirely different to the naughty and messy haired slave he knew. 

His loud question apparently distracted both Duo and Quatre. 

"You are Brat!?" Duo asked as he appeared next to Heero.

"Brat? What are you taking about? He is Harley, an important guest of mine," Quatre said as he took his position next to Brat.

"You really are Brat!" Heero exclaimed, Brat's real name was the only confirmation he needed.

Brat just grinned widely. His eyes were glinting with mirth from behind his glasses. "Fooled you, huh?"

"So this is your public persona?" said Duo.

"Nice trick, isn't it?" Brat grinned.

Duo grinned back. "Quite so. Just some changes to the hair, clothes style, and additional glasses and we get a neat politician instead of a bratty boy."

"I'm not a boy!" shouted Brat.

"WILL SOMEONE EXPLAIN TO ME?" 

Heero, Duo, and Brat looked at Quatre who was red in the face, eyes darting deadly glares at the three of them. It took fifteen minutes to calm Quatre and explain their connection to Brat. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So Harley's partner was your doctor on that colony?" Quatre said as he lay back into the couch. They were now sitting in the living room, Duo and Heero on one couch and Quatre and Brat on the other one.

"Yeah, Souver was my doctor," confirmed Duo. 

"And Brat is your nickname from Souver?" Quatre addressed Brat.

"Yes." Brat answered. He looked a little guilty to Heero, but then again the three of them probably all looked guilty for excluding the nature of their undercover mission.

"Now, tell us what's your relationship with him." Duo pointed at the relaxing man next to Quatre. 

Brat just lifted an eyebrow and gestured between him and Quatre. "Businessmen."

One word, but it explained everything. "So you were coming here on business?" asked Heero.

"Yeah, but I actually had a plan to visit you two and drop off a message from Souver." 

"And I was surprised when he mentioned about you two, " Quatre continued, "I asked why he wanted to visit and from there, you can guess the rest."

Duo nodded then turned to Brat. "So what did Souver want to tell us?"

"He wants you to hook yourself up to the nearest Remote Biochecker and make contact with him as soon as you can," Brat answered.

Remote Biocheker. Heero had read about this facility a few months earlier. It was a new facility where people didn't need to have their doctor nearby to have an examination. They only needed to sit in a special machine that would check their body's condition and send the result to their doctor. 

Duo's eyes narrowed. "What for?"

Brat grinned. "Who knows? Maybe he will lift the ban sooner, if your body shows a full recovery."

"I'll contact him now." Duo stood up and went to get his car keys.

"Duo!" Quatre sounded horrified "You have guests at the moment! How can you be so rude as to leave us just like that?!"

"You can come with me, Q." Duo dragged the blond man with him. "I can't wait to fuck Heero again, so the sooner I do this, the sooner I can get Souver to lift his damn ban."

Quatre blushed scarlet. Heero was in the same condition. Brat, however, was laughing in amusement. 

"But, Harley is..." Quatre protested as he was dragged to the door.

"Ah, don't worry, Quatre. I'm sure Heero won't mind staying with me here." Brat moved to sit next to Heero and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "I have something to discuss with him as well."

"Fine, Heero can stay with you, but no touching him!" Duo glared.

Brat released Heero's shoulders and muttered. "Possessive bastard." 

Duo, thankfully didn't hear the words. "Keep an eye on him, Heero. I'll return soon." He continued toward the door, still dragging Quatre with him. 

"Duo! You are so rude! Harley is an important .." Quatre's voice was cut as the door closed behind his back. 

Heero sat in the suddenly silent room. He still couldn't believe what had happened. He knew his Master was very impatient to pounce on him, but he never thought it was as severe as this. A chuckle from next to him brought him from his shock. Heero turned to Brat who was grinning in amusement. 

"He is really impatient to fuck you, huh?"

Heero had given up on controlling his face. He was sure his face was as red as tomato at the moment. "Sorry, I never thought he would do something like this. He was very rude to you."

Brat waved his hand dismissively. "Don't feel guilty. I understand exactly how he is feeling at the moment."

Heero raised an eyebrow at the comment.

"I've been in the same condition as him before. My Master would not touch me until I was fully recovered!" Brat's face was annoyed now. "One month! One full month of celibacy!"

"Not even a handjob or bl..blowjob? " Heero blushed, not believing he was discussing something so private with someone else other than his Master.

"No, he didn't want me to do something strenuous, and orgasm fell into the strenuous activity category according to him."

"He kept his hands off you for that long?" Heero was amazed. He wasn't sure Duo could last that long.

Brat nodded. "I tried to seduce him with everything I had, but you have to admit that the sight of me in bandages was not very interesting. Anyhow, I then tried emotional blackmail on him. The bastard stayed true to his resolve."

"Emotional blackmail?" 

"I cried and shouted that he wasn't fucking me because he didn't love me anymore."

"What was his reaction?" 

Brat's face softened at the memory. "He said he loved me too much to fuck me."

Heero couldn't help but smile. "He is a good Master."

"The best." Brat shook his head. "Now, enough about me. How are you coping with your horny Master?"

"Quite good. " Heero tried to answer neutrally but he knew his flushing face betrayed him. "He only lost control once but he managed to calm down eventually."

Brat's eyes gleamed as he bent closer. "Tell me." 

So Heero told him.

When Heero finished his story, Brat laughed for a full whole minute. Heero glared peevishly at him.

"Sorry, " Brat stuttered between his receding laughter. "You are so cute, you know."

Heero's glare went up a notch. He wasn't cute!

"Okay, okay, so he gave you a blowjob as an apology, that's it?"

"He told me he wanted to put a tattoo on me."

Brat sat up straight at that. "Tattoo? Permanent tattoo?" 

Heero nodded. 

"Congratulations!" Brat slapped his shoulder. "Where did he put the tattoo? Show me."

"Not yet, " Heero blushed, "he is going to get the tattoo on Sunday."

"On the day he can fuck you again? So clever of him, " Brat snickered. "After you bear his tattoo he will let lose all his pent-up sexual frustration on you."

"I'd already figured that out." Heero didn't want to think how sore he would be after that.

"So what will you give him?" 

"Huh?" Heero looked at Brat in confusion. "Give, what?"

"A present?" Brat blinked when Heero's face still showed confusion. "You don't know about it? Well, thank goodness I'm here." The black haired man assumed a teaching manner. "You know that for a Master to put a permanent mark on a slave is like a life long commitment, like marriage, don't you?"

Heero nodded. 

"So a slave usually gives something in return to his Master. Something valued by both of them and to show the slave's commitment back to his Master."

"I didn't know about that!" Heero began to panic. He never thought to give his Master something in return for the tattoo!

"Well, now you know," Brat said. 

"What should I give him?" 

Brat shook his head, "I can't tell you what to give. This is your commitment to your Master. Think carefully about what you want to give him. What you want to tell him with your present."

"But how can I give him something? I have no money except what he allows me to have. If I ask for money from him it will defeat the purpose of my gift, won't it?"

"The present doesn't always have to be a physical item, you know. You can give him something you've made yourself. However, if you need money, that's easy. You can borrow the money from me. I have plenty," Brat grinned.

"You or your Master have plenty?" Heero asked pointedly.

"Oh yeah, I did give him my inheritance so it's my Master who has plenty." Brat beamed. "It was a hard and long fight to get him to accept my inheritance, you know. Anyway I digress. I mean, I can always ask for some money from my Master to help my friend. He won't mind."

Heero hesitated. "It will be difficult to pay you back." 

Brat grinned wider and Heero suddenly had a bad feeling. "I have a solution for that." 

Five minutes later, Heero agreed to Brat's proposal, though he silently sent an apology to his Master. "I think I just made a deal with the devil," he commented.

"Oh, stop being so dramatic, " Brat snorted, "you'd better think about what gift you want to give him." 

Heero pondered about that for a few minutes before Brat distracted him with another comment. 

"You know, your Master might come back more frustrated, not to mention furious if my Master decides to extend his ban."

That comment brought full blown panic to Heero. He was already suffering under his frustrated and horny Master. If the sex restriction was extended, he couldn't imagine what other tortures his Master would think up for him. "I'll kill your Master then!" 

Brat laughed out loud. "He is that horny, huh?"

Heero just glared at his friend.

As it turned out, Duo's check up did nothing to lift Souver's restriction. He still had to abstain from vigorous activities for two more days. It was an irritated Master who returned to the apartment, spewing curses about a certain doctor. "That good for nothing Doctor!"

Quatre was scolding him all the way to the apartment. His face was a mix of exasperation and amusement. "Duo! I know you are frustrated but you can't storm out and leave me in the lab to hear the rest of your check up results from Souver! It's a good thing I was the one who drove or you would have left me stranded!"

Brat shot Heero an amused grin and mouthed, 'good luck' to him before standing up. "Maybe we should let Heero console his lover, Quatre."

"I'm not finished with this ogre... " 

Brat approached the blond man. "We also have some unfinished business due to you racing off to this apartment." 

Quatre crossed his arms and huffed. "Very well, I'll return later when he gets his sanity back." He then turned to Heero. "Message from Souver. He is recovering nicely but under no circumstances is he allowed to do any hip dancing activities." Quatre put emphasis on the word 'hip dancing'.

"No hip dancing, Heero!" Brat laughed as he steered Quatre out of the apartment, leaving a flushing Heero to tend to his Master.

Once the door was closed behind Quatre and Brat, Heero turned toward his Master who was still muttering some curses.

"You know Quatre will not let your rudeness go, Master," Heero started.

Duo stopped ranting and focused at him. His violet eyes gleamed wildly as he approached his slave. "I'll apologize to him later. Now be a good slave and help me relieve my frustration."

As he was dragged back to the bedroom, Heero wished he had just let his Master keep ranting. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I know you were raised on the street, but I expected better than that from you, Duo. You can't just go out and leave your guest!"

"Now see here, Q. Heero was with Harley..."

"Especially Harley! He is a nobleman! You can't just treat an aristocrat so rudely like that!"

"But Q..."

"Keep your mouth closed and listen to me, Duo Maxwell. I'll teach you manners even if I have to pound them into you."

Heero looked at his sulky lover and his incensed blond friend. True to his character, Quatre didn't let Duo get away with last night's rudeness. This morning the Arabian man had returned to Duo's apartment and proceeded to lecture him. 

"You are amused." 

Heero turned his attention to the man standing next to him near the window. "You too."

Trowa smirked slightly. Quatre had brought his tall lover with him this morning and no doubt had related last night's events to him. 

"It has been a while since I saw Quatre this worked up. This is a good stress reliever for him. He has been trying to be a saint for the past few months."

His Master was a good stress reliever for someone as gentle as Quatre? Heero couldn't begin to describe both the amusement and irony he felt at that statement. Then again, Quatre was the only one who could get away with lecturing his Master like this. 

"So, what is your connection with Harley?" 

Heero stared at his friend, one eyebrow raised to show his puzzlement. 

"Quatre isn't buying the whole 'Duo's doctor's partner' thing."

"Harley really is Duo's doctor's partner," Heero said, feeling a little nervous.

"That's not the whole truth, is it?" 

Heero glared at the tall man.

Trowa just calmly held Heero's stare. "Quatre's deep space heart."

Just those four words were enough to deflate Heero's defense. They should have known Quatre would detect their uneasiness.

"Why doesn't he ask Duo himself?" Heero gestured to the blonde who was still passionately lecturing Heero's Master.

"Quatre sensed embarrassment and guiltiness from you two," Trowa explained, "he figured I'm more suited to asking the question."

Heero was amused when he imagined a blushing Quatre listening to Duo's explanation. Yes, it was probably for the best that he was the one to explain to Trowa and later, Trowa could explain the truth to Quatre.

Heero gestured toward the kitchen. "I'll explain it in the kitchen." And prepare lunch while he explained. That way he had something to do other than blush every few seconds while explaining the nature of his and Duo's relationship.

Trowa raised an eyebrow but gamely followed Heero into the kitchen. "Long explanation?"

"You could say that."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

By the time Heero finished his explanation, lunch was ready to be served. He turned to Trowa and was a bit amused to see his stoic friend blushing. "Not what you expected?"

"Of the millions of possibilities I can think of? No, I never thought about this." Trowa was silent then and Heero held his own tongue, knowing that it took a while to assimilate all the facts.

"You are a slave?"

Heero nodded. 

"And you are happy with it?"

Heero nodded again. 

"I guess I need to learn more about this lifestyle." Trowa put a hand on Heero's shoulder. "But I can see you are happy with Duo."

Heero put his hand over Trowa's and squeezed. "Very." 

Trowa nodded and removed his hand. He then gestured toward the dishes full with food. "Need help with that?"

Heero nodded and handed the salad bowl and empty plates to Trowa. "So, will Quatre be okay with this?"

Trowa smiled slightly as he started walking toward the living room. "You know what? I think I will have fun explaining this to him."

Heero raised one eyebrow as he carried the remaining two plates full of food.

"I will start by telling him that Duo hits you everyday."

Heero had to fight to keep the dishes in his hands steady. "What!?" 

"Duo does hit your ass everyday." Trowa's smile was full of mirth. "Am I wrong?"

"Wrong? No. Evil? Yes." Heero could just imagine a frantic Quatre listening to Trowa's explanation and figuring one hundred and one ways to punish Duo.

Trowa just grinned widely.

Heero was silent for a moment before commenting. "You know, if Quatre was into this lifestyle, he would spank you for being naughty."

Trowa stumbled, but fortunately didn't drop any of the dishes. 

"I wouldn't be the slave," said a flushing Trowa.

"If you say so." Heero kept walking and hid his smile. Now he had a new weapon to tease Trowa with. Payback was so sweet.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sunday, early in the morning, Heero was woken up with kisses. 

"Morning, Kitten, " Duo said in between the kisses. 

"Morning, Master, " mumbled Heero. Still half asleep, he sighed and opened his mouth, welcoming his Master's tongue inside. This was a nice way to wake up. 

When the tongue had finished the inspection and withdrew, Heero slowly opened his eyes. His Master was lying on his side, one hand supporting his head. Heero could feel possessiveness radiating from those violet orbs as they roamed over his body.

"You're mine," Duo said softly but firmly. His hand, the one not supporting his head, touched the black collar.

"I'm yours, Master," Heero responded.

The hand then trailed down to the right side of his chest and tugged at the ring embedded in his nipple. 

"Mine," said Duo.

"Yours," replied Heero. 

The hand tugged at the other nipple ring, the cock ring and then the earrings. All the time, Duo kept repeating the word and Heero replied with the same answer. He was Duo's. Always. 

Duo's hand released the earring and he quickly rolled his body so that he rested on Heero. Heero welcomed his Master's weight on him and spread his legs to make his Master more comfortable. His head was then cradled in his Master's hands and he could look at nothing but his Master's face.

"The marks I have put on you," Duo spoke up, "all of them can be removed." He released one hand from Heero's head and slipped it between them to rest on the left side of Heero's chest. "But the one I put here is eternal. The ink is special. It can never be removed from your flesh unless you want to risk the severe pain of tearing your flesh off. Even then you will be scarred and that scar will still be my mark instead of the tattoo." 

Heero shuddered at the possessive tone as his Master's fingers caressed his bare chest.

"Last chance to back out, Heero," his Master whispered softly. 

In answer, Heero wrapped his arms around his Master's shoulders and his legs around his Master's hips. He raised his head and whispered next to his Master's ear. "From this day on, my heart will beat only under your mark, Duo."

There was a strange, strangled sound emitted from Duo before Heero found himself pushed down onto the bed and his Master plundering his mouth ferociously. Heero welcomed the onslaught and arched his back, offering himself toward his Master. This was Sunday, the day his Master could fuck him without any repercussion. Heero was ready for the long hard fuck. He'd missed it.

It was to Heero's great surprise then when his Master stopped the kiss and left the bed. 

"Master?" Heero asked in confusion.

Duo was standing next to the bed. He took a deep breath and looked at his slave. "I'll not take you before you have my mark, Kitten." 

"But..." 

"You're forbidden to speak until I say otherwise." Duo snapped his fingers twice and pointed downward. 

Heero hurriedly scrambled down and knelt on the floor before his Master, head bowed. He was face to face with his poor cock which was hard and straining desperately for release.

"You're in deep submission from now on. I want you to heel me and do what I tell you without hesitation. Do you understand me?" 

In answer, Heero lowered his body until his lips touched Duo's bare feet. He kissed each foot then straightened up, eyes still cast downward.

"Good, Kitten." Duo patted his slave's head gently. He then headed toward the bathroom.

Heero stood up and followed his Master closely. His Master stepped into the shower. Heero joined him and got to work cleaning his Master. When he was finished, his Master took the sponge from his hand and returned the favor.

Heero sighed as his Master's hands ran up and down his body, cleaning every crease and nook of his body. His Master was more thorough in his cleaning than usual and it took both of them about an hour to finish their shower.

Returning to the bedroom, clean and dry, Heero was ready to be sent to make breakfast but his Master surprised him again. 

"On your hands and knees on the bed. Face the headboard and hold your ass high." 

Heero did as ordered. With his face facing the headboard, he couldn't see his Master, but Heero could feel the large presence behind him. He was not surprised when his night butt plug was tugged and withdrawn. What surprised him was the two oily fingers penetrating his just cleared channel. The fingers spread the oil inside him and around his puckered opening.  
"You once worried about being loose," Duo informed his slave, "I have spanked you daily to tighten your ass, but I want it tighter for today."

Heero shuddered at his Master's heavy voice. 

"This method will see you tighter than the virgin you once were," his Master announced as Heero felt a thin stick inserted into him. It was so thin that Heero was wondering whether it was a chopstick that his Master had inserted. It felt loose inside him, and slick because of the oil his Master had spread liberally. There was something being done to the outer end of the stick before he heard his Master again.

"I have marked the part just outside your tempting hole. Your task is to keep this thin stick from sliding out." His Master prodded the stick to emphasize his point. "The oil will make it easy to slide out when you stand up or move so you'd better clench that delectable ass of yours to keep it inside. I will punish you severely if you even let a millimeter slide out."

Duo prodded the stick once more before ordering his slave to stand up next to the bed.

Sadist. Sadist. Sadist, was Heero's mantra as he slowly straightened up, clenching his ass as tight as hell. The stick was so slippery that he felt it could slide out at any time. It took all of Heero's concentration to keep the stick from moving, so much concentration that he was surprised to notice his Master was already clothed. 

Duo had put on a black shirt and black khaki pants. He brought a bundle of clothes toward his slave. He put the bundle on the bed and pulled a piece of cloth from it. 

"Spread your arms, " ordered Duo as he spread the light blue material. 

Heero raised his hands and slid them into the cloth. His Master stood in front of him and crossed one side of the cloth over the other one before securing it with white band around his waist. 

Duo picked up the prussian blue cloth this time and put it on his slave using the same method as the first one. This time he secured the material with dark blue obi.

Heero was now fully clothed in a kimono. He felt grateful that his Master had chosen a male kimono for him this time. Wearing the female one had been embarrassing for him. 

"You look perfect, " Duo announced in satisfaction. He grabbed his slave's face and proceeded to plunder the luscious mouth.

Heero was panting with need when his Master finally let him go.

"We will have breakfast outside, Kitten. Try not to let anything fall out during the journey, will ya?" Duo patted his slave's ass fondly before heading toward the door.

Sadist. Sadist. Sadist. Heero repeated the mantra as he cautiously followed his Master out of the apartment. Duo was evil in choosing this kind of cloth for him. He hadn't put any underwear on Heero, be it Japanese styled or boxers. Poor Heero had to keep clenching his ass to keep the stick from suffering free fall.

It took all Heero's concentration to keep the treacherous stick inside him while he got into the car. However, once he sat down, Heero could relax a bit. The stick wouldn't budge now that it was pressed down against the seat. It was a bit uncomfortable to have a stick inside your ass but Heero had been used to having various toys inserted into him. His sadist Master had seen to that.

A chuckle from the driver's side made Heero shoot a death glare to the driver. 

"You are happy to get a brief respite, aren't you, Kitten?" Duo said as he started the car.

Heero huffed and looked away.

"Now don't sulk. Do you know what's inside you, Kitten?" 

Heero shook his head in the negative. Face still turned to the window.

"You have had it inserted before, you know."

Heero turned back to stare curiously at his Master.

Duo chuckled. "Of course having twenty of them is different from having just one." 

Twenty of this nasty thing? Heero's memory came forth at the reminder. He remembered how his evil Master had inserted the slim black vibrators one by one, adding weights on his nipple along the way. It was heaven and hell for Heero. So the one inside him now was one of the slim.. black...... vibrators ........

Vibrator!? Heero stared in horror at his Master.

"Figured it out?" Duo asked in amusement. "Yes, Kitten, it's a vibrator. And it's time for it to hold true to its name, don't you think?" His sadist Master clicked on something small in his pocket.

The nasty thing inside him came alive. Heero gasped and squirmed. His eyes closed as he threw his head back, resigned to be his Master's play toy during the journey.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The vibration stopped at the same time as the car stopped. Heero heaved a loud sigh and opened his eyes. They were parked in the China Town area, in front of a tea house. 

"Let's have breakfast here," Duo announced and got out of the car.

Heero got shakily out of the car. The nasty vibrator, thankfully, was still in its original position. Heero felt a little miffed when he realized that he could still feel grateful to his sadist Master for choosing this tea house. It was a Japanese restaurant so no one would bat an eyelash when he entered in his kimono. Duo ordered for him and they got down eating without further ado. 

Finished with the food, Duo paid the bill and went outside. Heero followed obediently, albeit a little slowly. He had assumed they would get back to the car and his torture would begin again. However, his Master kept on walking and went around the building. Heero clenched his ass so tightly that he thought he heard the squishing sound of his inner flesh against the slippery stick, then he went after his Master.

They crossed two blocks and went into a narrow alley before Duo stopped in front of a green door. There was no sign on it and no window to peer inside, but Duo boldly knocked on it.

The door was swung open a few seconds later and a Chinese man in his forties stood before them. He was clothed in traditional Chinese garb and wore glasses.

"Duo Maxwell?" he asked with a heavy Chinese accent.

Duo nodded. "Is your Master ready?"

"He is. Come in." 

Heero followed his Master inside. Unlike the dark exterior, the interior of the building was clean and painted in an ivory color. The air conditioner kept the room cool. There was a glass wall separating the room into two. The smaller one, the one they were in at the moment, had row of seats next to the door and a receptionist desk on the wall opposite them. The room behind the receptionist contained a lot of equipment similar to medical equipment.

"You are right on time. Do you want to get started right away?" the man asked as he wrote something in the book on the desk.

"I need to use the restroom first, if you don't mind, " answered Duo.

The man gestured to the door on the left wall. "Be my guest. I'll tell my Master of your arrival. He will be waiting in the next room once you are ready."

"Thank you," Duo said then headed toward the gestured door. 

Heero followed his Master into the restroom. It had a sink and a stall. His Master stood near the sink and pointed at it. "Lock the door then bend over the sink, Kitten."

Heero did as he was told. Facing the sink, he wondered whether his Master couldn't hold onto his resolve anymore and wanted to fuck him right here right now. He felt more certain of his guess when his kimono was flipped upward, baring his ass to the world. His certainty grew stronger as fingers pried his ass cheeks apart. He was ready for the slim stick to be pulled out and was disappointed when his Master only prodded at it. 

"Still at the same depth. You are holding it well, Kitten." Duo twisted the slim vibrator.

Heero gasped slightly but said nothing more as his Master released his ass and flipped his kimono back down. He tried to tell himself that he should have known his Master was good at keeping his resolution, but kamisama, he really wanted to be fucked. His Master wasn't the only one missing the fucking. Heero wanted to be filled, to be pounded until he could walk no more.

Ten thousand vibrators could not replace his Master's warm, yet rigid cock. 

"Stand up and face me, Kitten."

Heero shakily straightened up and turned to his Master.

"Someone will help me put my tattoo on you but I don't want you to remember him as the tattooist. It's my mark and you will remember only me." Duo cradled his slave's face with both hands. "That's why I'll put a blindfold on you and plug your ears. The blindfold will be removed at stages during the process when I want you to see my face, but the ear plugs will stay until the end." 

The old Heero would have protested at not knowing who was in the room and doing something to his body. But Heero now had nothing to worry about. His body belonged to Duo and his Master would keep him safe. Heero cupped his Master's hands with his and kissed each palm to show his acceptance.

The sight of his Master smiling proudly at him was enough to let him know he had made the right choice. There were no more words needed between them anymore.

Duo took out a black blindfold from his shirt pocket. He bent forward and kissed each of his slave's eyelids before wrapping the cloth around them. 

Heero's world became dark. 

A kiss on each earlobe and then the plugs were inserted.

Heero's world was void of noise.

Soft, warm flesh touched his lips and Heero kissed back. Arms drew him into his Master's embrace and Heero inhaled the unique scent that was Duo. When he was led out of the restroom, his mind held only one thought. His Master.

Heero walked slowly, focusing in the direction of his Master's pulling hand and also keeping the slim vibrator still inside him. The hand on his chest made him stop. There were a few seconds of immobility before his Master's hands tugged at his clothes. They pulled the clothes aside and down his arms so that Heero's upper body was now bare.

He was then guided to lie on a hard surface at the same height as his waist. The surface was cool but it was soon warmed by his body. There was longer absence this time before his left nipple ring was tugged and then removed. Heero gasped at the removal but quieted when his Master's kissed his now bare nipple.

His nipple ring would hinder the tattoo process. That was why it had to be removed. Heero was sure of it.

Something cold swept on the left side of his chest. Disinfectant, Heero's mind supplied. He had looked up about the tattooing process on the net. The next step should be shaving any chest hair, but Heero had none. His Japanese heritage had seen to that. A paper-like material touched the sterile area next and it was wet. It ought to be the guideline to transfer the tattoo shape onto his chest.

His blindfold was tugged down and his head pulled upward. Heero's line of vision was filled with his Master's upside down face. He was talking and Heero tried to read the lips.

'I will put my mark on you now,' was what Heero could catch before something stung his chest. Heero tensed but his Master's hands cradled his face and caressed it reassuringly. Heero relaxed his body and more stings landed on his chest. It was not quite painful for him, more like bee stings really. The pain circled his left nipple before going up and made some outline that Heero couldn't visualize. The sight of his Master and the gentle caress on his face had distracted him from the pain in his chest.

When the pain ceased, his Master put the blindfold back on him and moved away. Heero mourned the lost. He was kept in the silent, dark world for quite sometime before his Master's hands were back on his face. This time the blindfold stayed on as the pain in his chest began again. His Master's hands however, didn't stay still. They roamed over his face, stroking his nose, lips, chin, earlobe, and combed through his hair. The hands then strayed further to his right side, caressing his right shoulder and arms. They kept moving, kneading his right thigh and stroked his knees. 

His feet were next. His Master's nimble fingers massaged each toe slowly and sensually. Heero sighed and relaxed further. Though his world was dark, Heero felt safe. The pain gradually disappeared and the pleasure became stronger. He felt like he was floating. His Master's hands were everywhere, caressing him and taking care of him. He floated in the hazy clouds of pleasure. 

Then came the time when his blindfold was removed and his world turned heavenly bright. Duo's face came through the light. It was still upside down but it was the most beautiful sight to Heero. 

'It's done,' Duo's lips said. Heero blinked and looked down. A white bandage covered the left side of his chest and nipple. Before he could notice anything else, his eyes were covered with the blindfold again. It stayed on as he was guided to stand up and his upper body was clothed once again. There was a brief silence in which Heero assumed his Master was settling the business with the tattooist. Then his Master's hand pulled him in a certain direction.

Warm air hit his face and Heero knew they were outside the building. His blindfold was loosened and the ear plugs were removed. His world was full of color and noisy once more.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The journey back home was filled with silence but comfortable. Heero was relaxed against the seat, enjoying the tiny throbs of pain from his new tattoo. However, once they arrived at the apartment, Heero had some difficulty getting out of the car. The nasty, slim vibrator was trying its best to slide out while Heero was trying his best to keep it inside.

Heero clenched his ass so hard that he thought it would never open again and managed to keep the toy in place. His Master put an arm around his waist and guided him into the elevator.

"I can't wait to get inside you, Kitten," was whispered into his ear.

Heero shuddered at the lust and possessiveness radiating from his Master's voice. He couldn't wait either. He was only aware of his Master's warmth around him as they got into the lift and then into the apartment. His next awareness was being in bedroom as his Master withdrew from him.

"On your fours, " Duo gestured toward the bed.

Heero carefully climbed onto the bed and arranged himself on his hands and knees. He lowered his head and raised his ass high in the air. There was a sharp intake of breath before Heero felt the bed dip behind him. Then hands grabbed his kimono and flipped it up, revealing his bare ass. Warm fingers grabbed his ass cheeks and pulled them apart. 

"Looks like you managed to keep it inside you," Duo said roughly as he prodded the slim vibrator. "I want you to tighten that ass of yours as I pull this out. Let's see how much resistance you can give me, Kitten."

Heero inhaled sharply as the slim toy was twisted around. It was then pulled out slowly and Heero quickly clenched every inner muscle he could think of to keep it from moving. However, his oily canal and the firm tug from his Master definitely won the battle. He could offer some resistance, but in the end, the toy left his body. 

He wasn't empty for long though. A finger quickly pushed its way inside his puckered ring and Heero gasped in surprise. The finger felt so big inside him.

"Lovely and tight," his Master said roughly.

The finger was withdrawn and Heero heard the sound of a zipper being pulled. His heart throbbed faster in anticipation. Finally, his Master would claim him. His hips were grabbed and lifted higher. Then Heero felt the familiar bluntness bear down upon his puckered ring.

Heero tried to relax but his body was slow to obey. After keeping the slim stick inside for so long, his Master's cock felt like a giant baseball ramming against his opening.

"Yes, I'll enjoy your tightness, Kitten," Duo hissed and pushed harder.

Heero whimpered as his puckered ring was forced open and his Master's cock slid inside. His Master' cock must have grown during his enforced rest, It never felt this big before! His Master pulled out slightly then pushed back in hard. While his channel was oily, it was also tight. Being stretched so suddenly was sending stabs of pain through Heero. He opened his mouth to scream but remembering his deep submission, he buried his head into the mattress and let his scream be muffled by the bed. His thighs quivered as he tried to hold his position.

Warm breath brushed his ear before a wet tongue licked the earlobe. "You are mine." The words were whispered huskily. Heero shivered at the intense tone. His owner licked his earlobe again then his neck. Heero felt his Master's weight rest on him before sharp teeth bit his neck. Heero gasped and arched his back in reflex. His Master's right hand released his hip and sneaked down. It pulled his kimono aside and grabbed onto his right nipple ring, tugging it firmly. Heero keened and lowered his upper body until his head rested once more on the bed. 

His Master was inside him. His Master enveloped him. Pain in his neck and chest, warmth along his body and a deep intrusion at his end; he accepted them all. He was claimed by his Master. As if sensing his total surrender, his Master released his neck, hip, and nipple ring. Those hands covered Heero's hands on either side of his head while the teeth nipped at his shoulder. 

"Mine." Duo said the word harshly as he pulled out completely then sank straight back into his slave. 

Heero clutched his owner's hands tightly as he was ridden roughly. The thrusts were sharp and hard. Pulling out and sinking back in, in one thrust. There was no slow rocking or pausing to prod at his prostate. Despite the slight pain from his tight passage, Heero welcomed the thrusts eagerly. His Master had gone too long without fucking him. He had missed this. No vibrator or butt plug could make him feel so safe and owned like this.

One sharp thrust stabbed his prostate causing Heero to gurgle in pleasure and pain. 'Master'. He repeated the word in his mind for every thrust into his body. Master, master, master, Heero chanted the word inwardly as the thrusts became faster. 

Heero could feel the pleasure climb up in his Master. He could feel the exact time his Master reached the point of no return. His Master's fingers tightened around his as his Master slammed hard. Then the fingers left him and his Master withdrew completely. Heero didn't have time to be surprised as his Master rolled him onto his back and slammed back in. Hard. Fingers found his and tightened around them. The body covering him froze as his Master threw his head back and let out a fierce shout. 

"Heero!"

His Master's warm seed surged into him. His own cock was hard and ready to burst, but Heero forgot about it. He was engrossed in watching his Master. Duo was locked in the highest thrill and Heero was the one who had taken him to that point. Awe, pleasure, and joy bubbled fervently inside him. 

Heero kept watching as Duo slowly came down from the peak. He was ready when his Master collapsed onto him. He opened his arms and legs and embraced the sweaty body of his Master. The left side of his left chest throbbed slightly with the impact, but he welcomed it. His arms wrapped around his Master and his legs tangled with his Master's.

"I love you, Kitten," Duo murmured gruffly.

Heero purred in happiness and tightened his embrace. He would be anything his Master wanted him to be. A bed, a sex toy, a companion, a lover. Anything.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The sun was setting when Duo opened his eyes again. He blinked in confusion for a few seconds before realization dawned on him. He rose up slightly and looked down at his slave.

Heero had been watching. He had not fallen asleep, content he was with being his Master's mattress and watching over him. When his Master looked down, Heero smiled shyly in greeting.

His Master smiled widely. "Ready for round two, Kitten?"

Heero answered by clenching his passage around his Master's cock and was pleased at the surprise his Master showed. He had used his newfound ability to keep his Master's cock inside him during Duo's slumber. It was quite a task but he'd managed it. 

"You're hungry for my cock, aren't you?" Duo asked his slave.

The Japanese slave nodded eagerly and squished his Master's cock again. It had become hard in no time.

"My cock hungry slut, " Duo growled as he withdrew. 

Heero whined in protest but at his Master's insistent tug, he let go. He mournfully watched and felt as his Master separated from him.

"Don't sulk, Kitten. I'll be inside you soon." Duo straightened up and pointed at the mirror on the wardrobe, "Now stand up near there."

Heero grudgingly left the bed and went to stand on the assigned spot. He didn't fix his kimono which had fallen from his shoulders to his arms. His Master had sat up on the edge of the bed and was watching him. 

"Remove your clothes," came the order.

Heero hurriedly grabbed his obi. 

"Slowly." 

Pouting, he slowly untangled the obi and let it fall to the floor. He looked at his Master and kept the eye contact as he removed one side of his outer kimono and then the other one. He then let it fall on the floor behind him. Still maintaining the eye contact, Heero unwrapped the waist band and added it to the pile on the floor. 

Only one piece left and Heero moved very slowly as he removed the inner kimono. Then he was naked for his Master's pleasure.

"Such a beauty," Duo murmured huskily, "Turn around, Kitten and put your hands on the mirror. Head down and ass up."

Heero did as ordered. He heard the rustle of clothes behind him and he knew without a doubt that his Master was removing his own garments. 

"Do you know how enticing you are, Kitten?" Duo said as he stood up and removed the last piece of his clothing. "I can see my seed leaking down from your tight hole."

Heero looked into the mirror and saw his Master approached him, as naked as he was. Duo stood before him and met his eyes in the mirror. Heero gasped as a finger slipped into his hole and roamed around. "I want to fill you up with my seed then I'll plug your hole. You'll have to bear my seed for a whole night."

Oh yes, please do. Heero panted in need. The finger inside him withdrew. Heero whined at the loss.

"Do you want my cock inside you?"

Heero nodded eagerly. 

"Beg me, then. Your deep submission is over. You may use words."

Beg? Heero swallowed to wet his throat. If that would get that big cock inside him, beg he would. "Please, Master, fuck me."

"Be more creative, Kitten."

Heero was mad with need and his Master wanted him to be creative. His sadist Master was back! Heero growled in frustration and wiggled his ass.

"Ah ah, beg first, " said Duo.

"I'm mad with need, Master," Heero said hoarsely. "I need your cock in me, pounding me to the wall." He grabbed both his ass cheeks and pulled them aside to reveal his seed leaking hole. "Please fill this hungry hole until it can hold your seed no more. Please fuck me so hard that I can't walk tomorrow. Please..." 

Heero's sentence changed into a cry as his Master suddenly grabbed his hips and sank into his leaking hole.

"Your wish is granted," Duo grunted as he started rocking fast.

"Thank you, Master," Heero panted and rested his hands back onto the mirror to balance himself.

One of his Master's hands trailed up and tugged on his right nipple. Heero arched his back. The other hand sneaked down and grabbed his long ignored cock. Heero squeaked loudly at the touch. His cock had been very sensitive since it had been denied too many times. Pleasure shot up into him in big wave, overwhelming him.

"Master!" Heero arched his body further back. "I can't...." He mewled as his Master's squeezed his cock. "No, I can't..." 

"Just until I come." Duo squeezed his slave's cock again. "Now put your back into driving back onto me."

Heero pushed back eagerly. Finally he would be able to come! He pushed back and clenched his passage frantically. To his relief, it was not long before he felt his Master tense. When his Master's seed spilled into him, Heero threw his head back and let go of everything. The force of the pleasure blinded him and turned his mind into mushy soup. He vaguely heard himself screaming, but it sounded like it was coming from someone else. He felt like floating in the space which was white instead of black. Pleasure was inside him, over him, enveloping him into a cocoon. He was free of everything.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Warm, wet, soft, touch, gentle, love. 

Heero hummed.

"Welcome back."

Heero blinked owlishly. "Huh?"

"Finally come down from your sub's space?" Duo put a wet hand on his slave's cheek. "You have been gone for half an hour."

Heero blinked rapidly as his mind registered the reality. He was now in the bath tub and sitting in his Master's lap, face to face. Judging from the lukewarm water they were in, he had been in la la land for quite some time. Then his mind registered his Master's words. Half an hour! He had been gone for that long! His Master must be worried!

Heero rested his forehead against Duo's. "I'm sorry for making you worry, Master."

His Master smiled and pecked him with a kiss, "I'm worried, but pleased too."

Well there was nothing to say to that. Heero decided to just enjoy the moment. He rested his head on Duo's shoulder and wrapped his arms around his owner's body. 

Duo sighed and leant against the tub. He lazily poured the water over his slave's back but kept the peaceful silence between them.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Time to get up, Kitten." 

Heero made a protesting sound, content to sit in his Master's lap.

"It's lovely to sit here, but your skin will wrinkle like an old man soon. We also missed lunch so I need to order some big take out for dinner."

Whining, Heero wrapped his arms and legs around his Master and buried his face further into Duo's neck. 

"Spoiled Kitten, " Duo chuckled but straightened up anyway. He stood up gradually, balancing his body which had a spoiled slave wrapped around it.

Slowly, he stepped out of the tub and moved them toward the towel hanger. "Stand up on your own, Kitten. I want to dry you."

Knowing he had pushed his Master as far as he could, Heero reluctantly released his hold on his Master and stood up. 

His Master made a quick work of drying him then himself. Then to Heero's surprise, he opened his arms. "Come now."

Heero stared. 

"Don't want to be carried again? Fine...." Duo ended the sentence with laughter as his slave jumped into his arms before the end of the sentence. The said slave was wrapping his arms and legs around him, clutching like a koala cub. "If I was not too fond of your slave name, I would have changed it into koala, Kitten."

Heero playfully bit his Master's shoulder, causing Duo to laugh louder. "Point taken, you're as fierce as a kitten you are."

Duo then carried his slave to the bedroom. He deposited his slave on the bed then went toward the special cabinet. 

Heero watched as his Master put on black leather pants and a vest. Then he took out the attire Heero knew very well. He straightened up and waited for his Master's return in anticipation.

"Time to live up to your name, Kitten." Duo stood next to the bed and put the gear on the bed. He lifted one piece from the pile and held it before his slave.

Heero sat down on his feet and bowed his head in submission. The cat ears were slipped onto his head. His Master took two similar pieces from the pile. This time, Heero offered his hands reverently. A glove in shape of cat paw was slipped onto his right hand first and then another on his left one.

Another two similar pieces were taken from the pile. This time, Heero rearranged his sitting position and lifted his legs. Ankle boots, also in shape of cat paws, were put on them. The next piece had Heero turning around on his hands and knees and raising his ass eagerly. 

Duo chuckled as he slid the cat tail butt plug into his slave. "Slutty Kitten, that's what you are."

Heero squeezed the plug hard, causing the tail to swing wide. It hit his Master's arm. It also got him a spank in return.

"Keep in that position." Duo said as he fixed the last piece of cat costume on his slave.

Heero made a face as he realized what was being put on him. 

"Turn around, Kitten."

Heero tried to turn slowly but the damn bell on his right ankle still tinkled loudly. His Master laughed at his disgusted expression. 

"Don't pout, Kitten. You're beautiful."

Heero scrunched his face more and was inwardly happy when his Master laughed louder. 

"Come here, Kitten. Look at yourself in the mirror."

Bells tinkling merrily, Heero approached the mirror. He stopped short when he saw his reflection. He was the very picture of a pleasure slave in costume. However, it wasn't the costume that made him stop. It was the mark on the left side of his chest. Heero had totally forgotten about the tattoo.  
Sometime during his visit to la la land, his Master must had removed the bandage and cleaned it. His Master had put some ointment on it as well, judging from the reflected light on it.

Though shiny, Heero could see the shape of the tattoo. It was what made him stop short. Angel wing on one side and a bat wing on the other side. There was a thin tail trailing from the bat wing and looped around his left nipple. Heero knew what it symbolized and he was so overwhelmed by it.

"I may be the God of Death, but you are an angel, Heero," Duo said as he hugged his slave from behind. His fingers placed a small bell on each of his nipple rings. He then rested his left hand on the tattoo gently. Heero was sure Duo could feel the hard throbs of his heart. "The God of Death fell in love with an angel. Now he can only fly if the angel is with him. That's me in a nutshell."

"Duo..." Heero's voice shook as he looked into the solemn, violet orbs in the mirror.

"This also symbolizes our Gundams. No matter that everyone said they were just a machine, for us it was more than that. Deathscythe and Wing had been with us during hard times and had helped us to survive till the end." 

Duo kissed Heero's cheek gently. "And beneath this fancy mark was the most important thing for me." His hand covered the tattoo. "My heart will beat as long as it does."

"Duo..." Heero felt his heart catch in his throat. 

Duo met his eyes in the mirror. "There's no future without you, Heero," he said softly, but firmly.

Heero swallowed and covered Duo's hand on his heart with his. "There's no future without you either, Duo."

Duo just smiled then took a step back. "Time for dinner, I think."

"Wait, I have something for you, " Heero scrambled away before Duo could say anything. He fetched the item he had hidden in the kitchen and returned to the bedroom. Duo was still in the exact place as when he'd left. A bit apprehensive, Heero stood before his lover, hands behind his back.

"You have given me so much, Duo." Heero fidgeted a bit but then steeled himself. He looked up directly to his lover's loving eyes. "And I never give you anything in return." 

"That's not..." Duo started.

Heero cut in. "Please, let me speak. " 

Duo nodded hesitantly. 

"I have come to understand how much your gifts mean to me." Heero touched the band around his neck, his nipple rings, and his cock ring. "All of these made me belong. Even the damn ankle bells." 

Duo chuckled slightly. 

"Everyone wants to belong and I've never give you something to show how much you mean to me, so.. " Heero brought his hands forward, small box resting in his cupped palms. "I'm not good with words, but here." He thrust a small black box at his lover. "This is what I think of you. Of us."

Duo looked at Heero first then carefully took the box. He opened it and lifted the item from the case. It was a ring, shaped in Celtic knot and glimmering in the evening light.

"Heero..." Duo turned the ring around and noticed the engraved letters on the inside surface. He fell silent then.

Heero fidgeted. He had engraved '2 + 1 = 8' on the ring. 

"Two plus one equals to infinity?" Duo read the inscription loudly.

"No, it means.."

Duo interrupted, "I and you are forever."

Heero shut up.

"I understand, Heero." Duo smiled.

"I used our code names, " Heero explained, "I hope you don't mind... "

"Mind?" Duo laughed and hugged him. "This equation is perfect, Heero."

Heero's heart did a little victory dance. "Really?" 

"Really!" Duo pulled back slightly and held up the ring again. He held Heero's eyes for a few seconds. 

"You and I," he said as he solemnly put the ring on his ring finger. On the left hand. "Together forever."

Heero's mouth was dry and his eyes suspiciously warm. Duo wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close. 

"I love you, Heero," Duo whispered thickly.

Heero threw his arms around Duo tightly. "I love you too, Duo." Heero then kissed his life mate with all the love he could muster. Duo kissed back with the same intensity. 

Before they sank further into passion, Heero caught their reflection in the mirror. 

The reflection showed a slave and a Master, a cat and his owner, two soldiers, two men, two partners. Whatever they were, they would be together from now on.

He liked what he saw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 21/02! What a nice date to update this fic. This will be the last update, I'm afraid. I started posting Enslaving Heero on 4th of Feb 2002. I never thought it would take this long to finish the story. Five years of writing the story has made me reluctant to really end it but everything will come to an end so here I present you the last chapter of Enslaving Heero (and an epilogue ^_^) I have so many people to thank you for the continuation of this story and I apologize if I miss mentioning some of you. Thank you to my beta readers from start to end (Caroline Proulx, Snow Tigra, Lady Nagisa, MariahElf, and Deb *hugs*) for fixing tons of my spelling and grammar errors. My fic won't be as good as it is now without you guys! And also thank you to my readers for sending me comment, critic, and encouragement. I hope you all find the ending to your liking. Happy reading!!


	56. Epilogue

**Wing just joined in**  
  
<Drake> Finally  
<Wing> What is it?  
<Drake> I'm going to kill your Master  
<Wing> *snorts* What did she request from my Master this time?  
<Drake> Egg timer!  
<Drake> She wrapped it under my balls!  
<Wing> oh that  
<Drake> oh that? OH THAT? That thing is evil reincarnation!  
<Wing> You have it light. Try having it inside you for a whole day.  
<Wing> During office hours  
<Drake> ..............  
<Drake> Was that the day when you had to stop typing every fifteen minutes?  
<Wing> None of your business!!  
  
**Brat just joined in**  
  
<Brat> Hi everyone  
<Wing> Hi  
<Drake> Hi  
<Brat> So Kitten, any news?  
<Wing> There's one bit  
<Drake> What news?  
<Brat> The news about his Master  
<Drake> What for?  
<Brat> He owes me XD  
<Wing> It's been a year. This is the last time I help you.  
<Brat> I know I know. I'll get you into a new debt soon *smirks*  
<Wing> ......................  
<Brat> So what's the news?  
<Wing> Your Master ordered the special bra from my Master  
<Brat> Special bra?  
<Drake> BRA?  
<Wing> It's a fake breast which will mold with your chest and be just as sensitive as a real one  
<Brat> ... you mean it will make me have boobs? Real boobs?  
<Drake> BOOBS?  
<Wing> yes  
<Drake> boobs?  
<Wing> yes, Drake  
<Drake> boobs....  
<Wing> .........  
<Drake> boo...  
<Brat> *snickers* You broke Drake, Kitten  
<Wing> *rolls eyes*  
<Brat> Gotta go to find a way to sabotage my Master's plan! Thanks, Kitten!  
  
**Brat has left the chat room**  
  
<Wing> Drake, are you okay?  
<Drake> Real boobs?  
<Wing> YES!  
<Drake> ..........well, that has nothing to do with me. I have a mistress not a master.  
<Wing> ...... unless your mistress wants to do some lesbian things ...  
<Wing> *smirks* Poor you.  
<Drake> WHAT?!  
  
**Wing has left the chat room**  
  
<Drake> Injusticeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!  
  
~Owari~


End file.
